MALHEUREUX EN AMOUR
by isasoleil
Summary: IMPORTANT LIRE POV BELLA AVANT ! Moi, Edward Cullen, je suis malheureux en amour, encore plus depuis que je suis marié. Je me console dans les aventures d'un soir. Jusqu'au soir où un ange me choisit pour une danse le soir de son anniversaire. AH/LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes…**

**Pendant que je mets en place les futurs chapitres de FMRFMV... le chapitre 8 viendra un peu plus tard...**

**J'AI FAIT UNE FOLIE...**

**Je vous en avais déjà parlé, concernant un PV Edward, et bien voilà… J'ose espérer que vous apprécierez grandement, même si vous n'apprendrez que peu de choses de nouveau entre nos deux amoureux, mais plutôt comment se passe la vie d'Edward quand Bella n'est pas là. Quelques unes voulaient savoir qu'est-ce que Jasper avait bien pu dire au chapitre 24 après le sex shopping après la crise de jalousie d'Edward et bien enjoy gilrs… vous aurez la courte discussion.**

**Avertissement :** bien que j'aie utilisé, les mêmes patronymes que Stephenie Meyer, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis entièrement l'auteur de cette fiction donc le fait de publier sur Fanfiction ne diminue ou n'abroge en rien mes droits d'auteur. Ce qui signifie, entre autre, que je n'autorise aucun plagiat, en tout ou en partie. Et ceci est valable pour toutes mes fictions postées sur ce site.

**Aux voleurs sans scrupule prenez le temps de lire ce qui suit et sachez que sur aucun blog, site, ou autre support vous serez protégez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous dénoncer.**

**Article L335-2 **  
Modifié par Loi n°2007-1544 du 29 octobre 2007 - art. 41 JORF 30 octobre 2007  
Toute édition d'écrits, de composition musicale, de dessin, de peinture ou de toute autre production, imprimée ou gravée en entier ou en partie, au mépris des lois et règlements relatifs à la propriété des auteurs, est une contrefaçon et toute contrefaçon est un délit.  
La contrefaçon en France d'ouvrages publiés en France ou à l'étranger est punie de trois ans d'emprisonnement et de 300 000 euros d'amende.  
Seront punis des mêmes peines le débit, l'exportation et l'importation des ouvrages contrefaisants. 

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

-Alice, je ne veux pas aller à cette soirée… bougonnais-je.

-Tu viens un point c'est tout. Je viens de me faire une nouvelle amie et je ne veux pas y aller seule avec elle et son copain, alors tu nous accompagnes, Carlie reste avec Tanya, elle est encore capable de faire _ça, Tanya_.

-Et merde ! quand est-ce que je serai capable de te dire non, toi.

-Jamais… et remercie moi tu rencontreras peut-être la femme de ta vie ce soir. Tu pourras enfin demander le divorce et être à nouveau heureux, répliqua ma sœur.

Si elle savait que jamais je ne pourrai demander ce fichu divorce. Tanya me menaçait chaque fois de partir avec ma fille à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet. Nous avions cette entente, nous permettant de coucher avec qui on voulait, mais j'étais essoufflé de coucher avec des filles d'un soir, sans pouvoir y rester pour la nuit ou encore les rappeler pour construire une relation. Alors, je couchais d'un côté comme de l'autre, en me protégeant bien sur, mais je devais toujours faire le salaud en leur disant que j'étais un mec qui baise et qu'aucune relation sérieuse ne pourra voir le jour.

Je n'avais baisé que trois filles en 5 mois, depuis qu'on avait emménagé à Phoenix. J'étais débordé avec mon nouveau travail et ma fille, demandait encore plus d'attention n'ayant pas encore beaucoup d'amie ici.

-Edward, la douche, il est près de 22h00, cria à nouveau ma sœur.

Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche. Je laissai couler l'eau sur mon corps et je baissai les yeux sur mon entre-jambe.

_Désolé vieux, je sais que ça fait longtemps. Laisse-moi le temps ! En plus, je n'ai même pas le temps de m'occuper de toi… Alice, elle m'attend…_

Je me lavai en vitesse et finit par me passai sous l'eau froide, très froide pour faire baisser la tension. Avec Alice dans la maison, aucune chance de me branler, elle risque de débarquer sans frapper pour voir pourquoi je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Je m'habillai et descendis rejoindre Alice dans le salon.

-Tu es seule ?

-Oui… quand elle m'a vu descendre, elle s'est réfugiée dans ses quartiers…

-Attends-moi je reviens, dis-je à ma soeur.

Je descendis les marches pour me rendre au sous-sol, pour aller avertir _ma femme_ que je sortais. Elle était en train de se mettre du vernis rouge sur les ongles des doigts de pieds. J'ai toujours trouvé les ongles rouge sang d'une vulgarité agressante.

-Tanya, je vais en boîte avec Alice, je reviendrai tôt.

-C'est bon Edward, je n'ai rien de prévu, par contre demain soir, j'ai quelque chose de prévu. Carlie dort ? répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux sur moi.

-Oui… elle dort dans son lit, dis-je en déposant le moniteur que j'avais allumé dans la chambre de ma fille avant de descendre.

-Merci… tu ne sors plus beaucoup Edward… fait comme moi, amuse-toi… bonne soirée, même si tu la passes avec Alice, pauvre toi…

-Tanya, soufflais-je.

-Je sais, c'est ta sœur… et tu l'aimes… mais pas moi…

Je ne relevai pas, sinon, j'en aurais pour des heures à nous engueuler sur qui de elle ou moi disait la plus grosse merde.

-Mon portable est allumé, appelle-moi s'il y a un problème…

-Edward, JE suis encore capable de m'occuper de MA fille…

-À plus tard…

Je remontai au salon où Alice m'attendait les bras croisés sur son buste en tapant du pied.

-T'en a pris du temps…

-Alice… c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

On sortit de la maison et dès que je fus assis derrière le volant Alice recommença à me rabattre les oreilles avec le divorce.

-Alice, tu veux qu'on s'amuse, alors, laisse Tanya où elle est, sinon, tu vas me gâcher cette soirée, avant même qu'elle ne soit commencée…

-D'accord.

On rejoignit l'amie d'Alice, qui était aussi ma secrétaire, ainsi que son amoureux Kellan. On discutait, essayant de ne pas trop nous crier dans les oreilles pour enterrer la musique. Les filles revinrent de danser quand la musique baissa et que le DJ prit la parole. Je restai à discuter avec Kellan, sans trop porter d'attention à ce qui se passait derrière moi.

-Alors, bonsoir mesdames et messieurs… ce soir, nous avons la chance d'avoir avec nous la magnifique Bella qui fête ses 25 ans… à cette annonce, tout le monde se mit à crier et à applaudir.

-Ils font encore ce truc ! s'exclama Ashley.

-C'est quoi ce truc, interrogea Alice.

-Dans ce bar, lors de notre anniversaire, on a droit à une danse avec la personne de notre choix dans le bar, peu importe si elle est accompagnée ou non. C''est une tradition qui dure depuis 10 ans, je crois. Chaque client y participe en toute connaissance de cause. Les personnes du sexe opposé doivent se présenter volontairement sur la piste pour que la fêtée ou le fêté puisse faire son choix.

-Si vous voulez bien chers messieurs, prendre place… continua le DJ.

-Vas-y Edward…

-Non Alice je ne vais pas aller m'offrir comme un morceau de viande…

-C'est juste une danse… tu vas lui faire perdre la tête… fais-lui une bachata dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie… renchérit Alice.

Je secouai la tête devant les propos de ma soeur.

-Toi ! dit la fille dont je sentais la présence dans mon dos.

_Et merde, même pas foutu d'avoir la paix…_

-Euh… désolé… mais je ne participais pas… je suis déjà accompagné…

Je regrettais déjà mes paroles. Cette fille était magnifique, un peu bourrée, mais ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. De longs cheveux bruns bouclés, un petit visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres attirantes et... je ne pus continuer mes réflexions sur elle, puisqu'elle continua de me parler cherchant à avoir le dessus.

-Je m'en fiche… vous avez les pieds sur la piste… et c'est mon anniversaire… dit-elle.

-Et alors ? dis-je en regardant mes pieds qui étaient bien sur la piste de danse.

-Ça veut dire que vous êtes dans le choix et que je vous ai choisis ! dit-elle en tendant la main vers moi.

-Écoutez mademoiselle, je suis venu ici pour prendre un verre avec des amis, alors s'il vous plaît, faites-moi plaisir et changez votre choix, dis-je voulant voir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait me vouloir.

-Il n'en est pas question. Vos pieds, ils sont sur la piste, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous devez danser avec moi, répliqua-t-elle.

Je la regardai sévèrement en soupirant et lui faisant croire que je me défilerais une nouvelle fois, mais je lui souris avec amusement. J'entendais vaguement Alice frapper des mains et sautiller derrière moi et une fois de plus, je suivis son conseil, danser une bachata avec cette fille magnifique. Elle se souviendrait de son anniversaire.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et j'enlevai mon veston, roulai mes manches de ma chemise ajustée tout près de mon corps jusqu'à mes coudes et prit sa main tendue. Je fixai mon regard au sien.

-Très bien mademoiselle… voyons de quoi vous êtes capable… vous savez danser au moins, dis-je en l'entraînant au centre de la piste devant les yeux de tous les clients qui applaudissaient.

J'étais un danseur expérimenté, pour avoir dansé depuis mon adolescence dans les clubs cubain en vacances et pour avoir donné des cours au club de mon meilleur ami à Seattle.

-Euh… pas très bien… répondit-elle

-Ne regardez que mes yeux alors !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous danser mes amis ? demanda le DJ.

Elle fit ce que je lui avais dit et regarda que mes yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre et quoi choisir comme danse. C'est alors que je dis au DJ « Bachata ! » en souriant.

-Merde… souffla-t-elle.

-C'est vous qui vouliez danser, dis-je en la plaquant contre moi. Laissez-vous guider, suivez mes mouvements.

Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché mes yeux et dans le mouvement, je reçu une merveilleuse bouffée de son parfum et je dus fermer les yeux un instant pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et ne pas laissé cette merveilleuse odeur me monter à la tête. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ça me provoque une érection en dansant avec elle, parce qu'elle le sentirait et de très près, en plus, j'allais devoir guider tous ses mouvements.

_Respire Edward respire !_

Il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous, j'étais complètement hypnotisé par notre proximité. La musique commença et je passai ma jambe droite entre ses cuisses en les faisant écarter et avec ma main sur sa taille, je l'approchai encore plus de moi. Je fis descendre ma main sur sa cuisse nue sous la jupe de sa robe et la remonta vers moi doucement, gardant ma main sous le pli de son genou.

_Sa peau est tellement douce. Je me faisais prendre à mon propre jeux. Foutue Alice.._

-À la fin de chaque mouvement, vous devez lever le genou… je vais vous aider…dis-je en rivant mon regard dans le sien, tout en déposant sa jambe sur le sol sur laquelle je laissai traîner mes doigts jusqu'à sa taille pour profiter au plus de sa peau soyeuse.

J'eu la douce récompense de la sentir frissonner à ce contact. Mais je ne me laissai pas le temps de m'y attarder. Je plaçai nos bras en position.

-Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête, et garda ses yeux dans les miens. Je commençai doucement à nous faire danser. C'est une danse assez sensuelle, et j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle sente mon érection naissante contre sa cuisse.

_J'aurais dû m'occuper de toi dans la douche, vieux, désolé, va falloir faire avec._

Je la guidai dans ses mouvements et je ne sais comment, je n'eu pas besoin de l'aider à lever le genou à la fin du mouvement, elle le fit instinctivement, comme si elle et moi avions dansé ensemble toute notre vie.

_Oh mon dieu… j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie… Foutue Alice..._

Je nous faisais se déhancher merveilleusement bien sur la piste et j'avais toujours les yeux dans les siens. Je la fis pencher en arrière pour ensuite, la rapprocher encore plus de mon torse, profitant de la chaleur de ses seins que je devinais volumineux sous le tissu de sa robe.

Je faisais ce que je voulais d'elle, elle n'était une vulgaire poupée de chiffon entre mes mains expertes, et j'osais même penser combien cela pourrait être merveilleux dans un lit, comment on pourrait très bien s'accorder entre les draps.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, tout le monde applaudit. Elle me regardait, ne comprenant certainement pas, tout comme moi, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je la décollai de moi doucement, pour la protéger de moi qui ne voulait que la charger sur mon épaule et m'enfuir avec elle pour lui montrer à quel point elle m'avait fait de l'effet.

-Wow… Merci… dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi… mademoiselle… à bientôt j'espère…dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin. Je déposai un baiser sur sa main avant de tourner les talons prendre ses affaires

Je me dirigeai vers le serveur et lui tendis un billet pour qu'il envoie un mojito à cette fille, pendant que j'écrivais mon numéro de portable sur une serviette de table, pour qu'il lui remette en même temps. J'attendis dans l'ombre de voir si elle allait accepté le verre avant de quitter. Alice venait de me rejoindre, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

-Elle est parfaite, dit-elle.

_Foutue Alice..._

Je la vis cacher la serviette dans ses mains sous la table, avant que les autres ne le remarquent. Je souris et me dirigeai vers la sortie, Alice sur mes talons.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Là, je vais me coucher, répondis-je.

-Pour cette fille, idiot… j'ai vu comment tu la regardais… et que tu lui as laissé ton numéro de portable…

_Foutue Alice..._

-Bordel Alice, tu ne peux pas arrêter de TOUT voir ! m'exclamais-je.

-Cette fois, je te surveille, pas question que tu nous ramènes une autre pouffe hystérique.

-Ça va j'ai compris… Bonne nuit Alice, dis-je en arrêtant ma voiture devant son appartement.

-Ouais, bonne nuit… dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je repris la route pour me rendre chez moi. Il est presque 1h00 du matin. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas rentrée à cette heure. J'ouvris la porte et entrai doucement. Il y avait de la lumière au salon et j'entendais le volume de la télé.

-Salut, dis-je à Tanya en passant derrière le canapé.

-Salut, tu t'es bien amusé.

-Oui. À demain, répondis-je en montant les marches qui menaient à ma chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma fille et je souris en la voyant dormir. J'aurais tellement voulu lui donner une meilleure mère. Je m'en voulais chaque seconde de ma vie d'avoir mis Tanya enceinte à 19 ans un soir où j'étais tellement bourré que je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir baisé, alors pour le préservatif, impossible d'en avoir mis un. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai baisé une fille sans protection, à part Mélanie, mais j'avais confiance en Mélanie, un plan cul fixe à Seatlle, qui a duré 3 ans.

Je retournai vers ma chambre, enlevai mes vêtements et me glissai dans les draps en boxer. J'étais sur le dos et je n'arrivais pas à me sortir le visage de cette fille de la tête. En plus, je lui ai laissé mon numéro de portable. Jamais dans les 7 dernières années j'avais laissé mon numéro à une fille, même quand je quittais un bon coup. Aucune attache, que du sexe pour assouvir des pulsions. Je drague, je baise et je fuis.

Mais elle… je n'avais jamais dansé avec une fille comme ça. Nos mouvements étaient fluides et cette espèce de connexion invisible qu'il y avait entre nous. L'intensité de ses yeux et son odeur envoûtante, m'avait fait devenir dur et j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Juste le fait d'y penser, je suis de nouveau dur.

_Je sais mon vieux, moi aussi j'ai besoin de la chaleur d'une femme. Mais, il va falloir qu'on se contente de ma main droite._

Je descendit ma main sur mon sexe et l'enroulai fermement autour pour libérer la tension. Quelques coups suffisent à me faire jouir sur mon ventre, depuis le temps, j'avais amélioré ma technique, et en plus ce soir, j'avais le visage de cette fille qui s'imposait chaque fois que je fermais les yeux.

J'essuyai mon plaisir avec un mouchoir et remontai mon boxer pour me tourner et m'endormir, espérant que mes rêves seraient peuplés de cette beauté dont je ne savais même pas le nom.

* * *

**Voilà, je veux savoir si je dois continuer ou pas, j'ai les 3 premiers chapitres de fait et le 4 de commencer. Si vous voulez la suite, vous devez faire littéralement PÉTER ma boîte courriel..**

**Merci encore et toujours de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Salut les filles,**

**Je suis émerveillée par le nombre de review que vous avez mis pour le premier chapitre… plus de 80 pour un chapitre… c'est juste WOW !!!**

**Comme vous vous êtes surpassées, alors j'ai fait un gros effort pour vous mettre le deuxième chapitre. Je sais, je suis merveilleuse !!!**

**Avis à celle que ça intéresse j'ai commencé le chapitre 8 de FMRFMV qui va lentement mais surement. Ne l'attendez pas trop tôt… j'en suis à mettre les choses en place pour le reste de l'histoire… **

**Alice, nanie057, Elyse, TinaLuxembourg**, **nanaki, Patiewsnow, nancy, titine,maelle, Céline, edward 7012, coca, will0ten, bella-3131, moustik, Gwendoline, Idril, Lilie, cassy, emi :** Merci Beaucoup, j'espère que vous me ferez le plaisir de me laisser une review à chacun de ses chapitres.

**Samystere :** mais c'est une chanceuse cette Bella. Jasper en attendant le tour d'Edward.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Encore une semaine qui venait de se dérouler et encore une semaine que j'avais passé à m'occuper de tout. Tanya avait reçu, enfin, sa nouvelle voiture et je crois que ce sera un autre sujet pour les disputes. Elle n'est jamais là, me laissant encore et toujours la responsabilité de Carlie et jamais elle ne faisait les leçons et les devoirs avec elle, jamais elle ne s'occupait de lui faire prendre son bain. Depuis qu'elle avait sa nouvelle voiture, elle m'attendait dehors sur le perron de la porte pour quitter pour la soirée avant même que je ne sois moi-même entré dans la maison.

Et comme à chaque soir de cette semaine, elle passa devant moi pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et comme à chaque soir, Carlie n'avait pas mangé et je devais comme à chaque soir, faire le repas, les devoirs et le bain. Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi soir et j'avais prévu aller au resto et au cinéma avec Alice et Carlie.

-Salut ma princesse… dis-je en entrant.

-Papa… mon petit papa d'amour… marraine Alice, elle nous attends chez elle, pour aller au restaurant et au cinéma après…

-Je vais me changer, dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

-Je t'attends ici, je suis prête.

Je mis un jeans gris et un polo pour être à l'aise, je passais la semaine en complet, chemise et cravate, et je m'ennuyais de mes jeans.

-Je suis prêt, criais-je en descendant les marches.

On se rendit chez Alice et on se dirigea vers le restaurant. Alice ne cessait de me lancer des regards interrogateurs.

-Crache le morceau Alice, dis-je alors que Carlie jouait dans la salle de jeux du restaurant familial où nous étions.

-Tu l'as revu ? Elle t'a appelé au moins ?

_Foutu Alice…_

-Non… dis-je déçu. J'avais espéré qu'elle me donne signe de vie, mais en même temps, elle était un peu bourrée, elle ne se rappelle peut-être plus de moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas à cette boîte, elle y sera peut-être ?

-J'y ai pensé, mais, peut-être qu'elle ne se souvient pas de moi. C'était son anniversaire et elle était avancée en alcool.

-Edward, comment elle ne pourrait ne pas se souvenir de toi. Tu étais le plus beau mec de ce bar, et elle t'a choisi, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Bon, on y va voir ce film ?

-Edward… tu ne vas pas resté seul toute ta vie. Je trouve que ta punition a duré assez longtemps. Tu devais être marié 5 ans et tu fais 2 ans de plus. Carlie serait capable de vivre la séparation de ses parents, elle a un bout de fait de plus que les autres enfants de son âge, elle sait que vous n'êtes pas amoureux, que vous ne dormez pas dans le même lit, elle a 7 ans Edward.

-Alice, ne recommence pas où je retourne chez moi… soufflais-je exaspéré par son éternel discours.

On prit Carlie dans la salle de jeux et direction cinéma. Le film était plutôt hilarant pour un film d'enfant. Carlie avait l'air d'avoir passée une bonne soirée et elle s'endormit dans la voiture. Je m'arrêtai devant chez Alice vers 21h00 lorsque mon portable sonna. Alice tapait dans ses mains à côté de moi, alors que je sortais le portable de ma poche.

-Alice…

-C'est elle… j'en suis sûre… cria-t-elle.

_Foutu Alice…_

-Même si c'est elle… je ne peux pas sortir ce soir… Tanya est partie pour deux jours…

-Allez, regarde…

J'avais reçu un SMS, que j'ouvris.

_Twilight, 23h00  
j'y serai  
pour une bachata._

_Maintenant j'avais son numéro, moi aussi._

-Alors ??? C'est elle, regarde-moi le sourire que tu as au visage…

_Foutu Alice…_

Je tendis mon portable à Alice et elle lu à haute voix le message. Elle me redonna mon portable et ouvrit la porte. Elle prit Carlie dans ses bras et me fit un grand sourire.

-Allez file… tu passeras la prendre pour son cours de piano demain… met la chemise pourpre que je t'ai apporté lundi et garde ce jeans gris… Bonne soirée…

_Foutu Alice…_

Et elle entra dans l'immeuble de son appartement. Je mis le contact et pris la direction de chez moi. Tanya n'était pas là. Je m'assis au piano et commençai à jouer plein de musique pour faire passer le temps avant de me rendre à cette boîte. Juste à l'idée de la revoir, mon cœur battait la chamade. Comment une fille pouvait m'avoir retourné en seulement 5 minutes. J'arrêtai de jouer sur le clavier et regardai mon sexe gonflé, au travers le tissu épais de mon jeans.

_Tu ne manques jamais de participer à cette discussion toi, hein ?_

J'avais encore cette putain d'érection dans le pantalon, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à elle. J'avais relevé mon record de branlette cette semaine, qui datait de mon adolescence. Alors comme un seul homme, je baissai mon pantalon et fit dresser mon pénis fièrement. Je le caressai doucement fermant les yeux m'imaginant que c'était elle, ses doigts, sa main, sa bouche qui s'activait sur moi. Je grognais tellement la sensation que c'était elle m'excitait. Je fus pris de tremblement et je m'accrochai au clavier de mon piano lorsque je jouis en faisant un vacarme d'enfer de fausses notes avec ma main gauche sur le clavier et un long cri rauque avec ma gorge.

Je repris lentement mon souffle et ouvris les yeux. Je secouai la tête, j'étais redevenu un adolescent en manque qui se masturbait tous les jours pour ne pas dire plusieurs fois par jour en passant à une fille avec qui il n'avait échangé que quelques mots.

_Tu vas te tenir tranquille maintenant ?_

Je filai sous la douche et m'habillai, comme Alice me l'avait suggérée, mais je mis un pantalon en lin gris au lieu du jeans et je roulai mes manches de chemise pourpre, jusqu'aux coudes.

J'arrivai au club à 22h45 et je restai un peu dans ma voiture pour prendre quelques respirations, avant de me diriger d'un pas déterminé vers la boîte pour la trouver.

Elle était là au bord de la piste de danse avec une robe pourpre, de la même couleur que ma chemise. Je souris, si Alice avait été là, elle aurait dit que c'était un signe du destin. Ses cheveux étaient remontés et plusieurs mèches retombaient sur sa nuque et ses épaules, lui donnant une allure sexy.

Je m'approchai d'elle et je restai derrière, assez près, pour la regarder danser un peu, pour voir comment elle se débrouillait sur une piste de danse sans moi. Mais je ne pus regarder longtemps puisqu'elle parlait avec son amie, s'arrêtant de danser, alors, j'écoutai la conversation.

-Je lui ai envoyé un SMS pour lui dire que je serais ici à 23h00 pour une autre bachata.

_Elle parlait de moi. Toi tu restes tranquille, mon vieux !_

-Ouah, tu as craqué pour lui ? Tu ne cours jamais après les mecs. Ce sont eux qui courent après toi d'habitude.

-Les connards oui, marmonna-t-elle. Mais il était canon ce mec et dansait comme un dieu.

_De mieux en mieux, finalement Alice avait raison. Elle se souvenait très bien de moi. Foutu Alice…_

Son amie regarda derrière elle et se figea.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, ça va Angela ?

Elle leva le doigt et me pointa derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour découvrir _que le mec canon qui dansait comme un dieu,_ se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, lui souriant à pleine dent. Je lui tendis la main. Elle avait l'air paniquée que j'aie entendu ce qu'elle avait dit sur moi, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps.

-Ce n'est pas une bachata, mais j'ose espérer que vous accepterez quand même.

-Oui.

Je pris sa main et je l'entraînai vers le centre de la piste de danse. Elle me suivait et je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir fait passer devant moi pour apprécier son dos et la courbe de ses fesses.

La musique qui résonnait dans le bar était la musique pop et dance en vogue. Je la fis danser, tourner et frotter contre moi avant de plaquer son dos contre mon torse. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et nous donnai le mouvement. Nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et comme je m'y attendais, nos mouvements s'accordaient à merveille, elle se laissait guider et une fois de plus, je pensai que j'avais la femme de ma vie entre mes doigts.

La musique changea plusieurs fois et à chacune des fois, je la faisais bouger entre mes mains pour la faire danser sur la musique. Nous n'avions échangés aucun mot tout se passait dans nos yeux.

Nous devions danser depuis plus d'une heure quand une musique douce s'éleva. Je reconnu *_Angel de Sarah Mclachlan*_ Sans trop y penser, je l'attirai à moi, toujours en fixant mon regard dans le sien. Aucune chanson ne pouvait mieux refléter ce que je vivais.

**Spend all your time waiting** Passez tout votre temps en attendant  
**for that second chance** pour cette deuxième chance  
**for a break that would make it okay** pour une coupure qui le ferait bien  
**there's always one reason **il y a toujours une raison  
**to feel not good enough** ne pas se sentir assez bien  
**and it's hard at the end of the day** et c'est dur à la fin du jour  
**I need some distraction **J'ai besoin d'une distraction  
**oh beautiful release** oh belle libération  
**memory seeps from my veins** la mémoire suinte de mes veines  
**let me be empty** permettez-moi d'être vide  
**and weightless and maybe** et en état d'apesanteur et peut-être  
**I'll find some peace tonight** Je trouverai un peu de paix ce soir

Je fis passer ses mains autour de mon cou et posai les miennes sur ses hanches. Je nous balançai doucement et j'osai effleurer son oreille et sa mâchoire avec mon nez à plusieurs reprises. J'avais juste envie de l'embrasser, de me fondre sur ses lèvres et de goûter sa bouche.

**in the arms of an angel** dans les bras d'un ange  
**fly away from here **envolez-vous d'ici  
**from this dark cold hotel room** de cette chambre d'hôtel froide sombre  
**and the endlessness that you fear** et l'éternité que vous craignez  
**you are pulled from the wreckage **vous êtes tirés de l'épave  
**of your silent reverie** de votre rêverie silencieuse  
**you're in the arms of the angel** vous êtes dans les bras de l'ange  
**may you find some comfort there** pouvez vous trouver un peu de confort là

Je caressai du bout des doigts le creux de ses reins et remontai doucement dans son dos. Je voulais d'elle dans ma vie, mais j'avais cette peur de l'inconnu, peur de devoir lui mentir, à cause de Tanya. Je resserrai ma prise sur elle, m'accrochant doucement en prenant réellement conscience des paroles de la chanson.

**so tired of the straight line** si fatigué de la ligne droite  
**and everywhere you turn** et partout où vous tournez  
**there's vultures and thieves at your back** il y a des vautours et des voleurs dans votre dos  
**and the storm keeps on twisting** et la tempête continue de se dégager  
**you keep on building the lie** vous continuez de construire le mensonge  
**that you make up for all that you lack** que vous inventiez d'autant que vous manquez  
**it don't make no difference** il ne fait aucune différence  
**escaping one last time** échapper à une dernière fois  
**it's easier to believe in this sweet madness** oh il est plus facile de croire dans cette folie douce oh  
**this glorious sadness that brings me to my** **knees** cette tristesse glorieuse qui m'apporte à mes genoux

Cette danse était très intense et très sensuelle. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je vivais, mais je la ferais fuir. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de me laisser aller, me réconforter et espérer qu'un jour je pourrai vivre une vie normale et que cette fille pourrait être celle qui ferait que ma vie serait normale. Mais je ne le fis pas, peur qu'elle me repousse.

**in the arms of an angel** dans les bras d'un ange  
**fly away from here **envolez-vous d'ici  
**from this dark cold hotel room** de cette chambre d'hôtel froide sombre  
**and the endlessness that you fear** et l'éternité que vous craignez  
**you are pulled from the wreckage **vous êtes tirés de l'épave  
**of your silent reverie** de votre rêverie silencieuse  
**you're in the arms of the angel** vous êtes dans les bras d'un ange  
**may you find some comfort there** pouvez vous trouver un peu de confort là  
**you're in the arms of the angel** vous êtes dans les bras de d'un ange  
**may you find some comfort there** pouvez vous trouver un peu de confort là  
**you're in the arms of the angel** vous êtes dans les bras de l'ange  
**may you find some comfort there** pouvez vous trouver un peu de confort là

Lorsque la musique fût terminée, je la serrai dans une étreinte encore plus forte, je me contentai de lui embrasser la main et je disparus une fois de plus, la laissant seule au milieu de la piste de danse, mais cette fois, j'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion ressentie durant la dernière heure et demie. Une fois de plus je lui envoyai un mojitos où j'avais écrit un seul mot sur la serviette de papier en rouge, _merci_.

Je rentrai chez moi, et je me glissai sous les draps m'installant sur le dos une main derrière la tête et l'autre je la portai à mon nez pour sentir son doux parfum sur ma peau. J'aurais tellement aimé respirer sa peau à plein poumon à chaque petit endroit de son anatomie. L'embrasser, la lécher, la goûter et la faire jouir. Elle devait être magnifique sous la force de la jouissance.

Mon portable vibra sur ma table de nuit. J'imagine que c'était Alice.

_Foutu Alice…_

J'ouvris le SMS en soupirant.

_Même après avoir tant dansé et être épuisée,  
je ne trouve pas le sommeil.  
Toi, tu dors ?_

Wow, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je répondis à sa question.

_Pareil pour moi, je ne dors pas._

J'attendis.

_Tu veux qu'on discute ?_

Discuter. Je pourrais discuter, mais je devais être prudent, ne pas lui faire peur, j'aurai beaucoup de temps plus tard pour lui raconter ma triste vie, sauf que pour l'instant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, l'anonymat.

_À une condition._

Accepterait-elle cette condition.

_Laquelle ?_

_Lance-toi Edward._

_Ça reste entre nous.  
Et aucune information sur notre identité pour l'instant._

Je croisai mes doigts en attendant sa réponse.

_D'accord._

_Génial !!!_

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre qui se termine. J'espère que vous me ferai savoir comment vous avez aimé, autant que le premier.**

**Merci de me lire **

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Salut les filles,**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews (j'avais plus de 55 reviews pour le chapitre 2), j'ai perdu mon fichier word dans lequel je réponds à vos reviews pour ensuite faire du copier/coller à chacune d'elles, mais là… Je l'ai perdu...**** mon amoureux cherche partout depuis près de 2 heures et rien… si je le retrouve, je vais vous répondre, mais là je voulais quand même vous poster le chapitre 3. Je n'en ai plus d'avance, maintenant, alors le prochain sera certainement plus long à venir en plus que je suis à l'écriture du chapitre 8 de FMRFMV qui me donne du fil à retordre.**

**Merci de croire en moi et en mes écrits, vos reviews me font le plus grand bien et c'est pour ça que je tiens à répondre à chacune.**

**TinaLuxembourg :** des centaines de fois ??!!!! tu veux rire ??? je suis choquée..lol… mais sincèrement touchée que tu l'aimes autant… Edward est effectivement très drôle quand il parle à son sexe… il a eu une bonne éducation et ne disait que ce qui pouvait se dire à une femme qu'on respecte à Bella… mais j'aime pensé que les mecs parlent avec leur pénis lorsque ces derniers veulent participer en se levant debout et que ce n'est vraiment pas le temps…lol…

**Nanie057 :** Ben non, tu n'es pas cinglée… juste accroc… lol… mais j'aime bien quand les lectrices sont accroc à mes fics…

**Emi :** Il y aura plus de moment Carlie Edward ça c'est certain.

**Cassy :** Merci beaucoup.

**Gwendoline :** je sais que tu feras une excellente revieuse, merci.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

J'allumai ma lampe sur ma table de chevet, il était près d'une heure du matin et je m'installai pour avoir une conversation par SMS avec cette fille magnifique. J'étais aussi excité qu'un adolescent qui flirtait avec sa première copine. Elle venait d'accepter ma condition, alors, je lançai le premier sujet.

LUI : Alors mademoiselle, tu as quel âge ? On peut se tutoyer j'imagine ?

ELLE : 25 ans et toi ? On peut vraiment se tutoyer, je ne suis pas une matante.

LUI : 27. Tu travailles ou tu étudies toujours ?

ELLE : Je travaille comme adjointe dans une concession de voiture. Toi ?

LUI : Je travaille, dans un bureau, je gère les actifs et les finances de plusieurs personnes ayant un très gros portefeuille.

ELLE : Ça fait longtemps que tu habites à Phoenix ?

LUI : Non, quelques mois, j'ai obtenu un transfert. J'habitais à Seattle depuis les 5 dernières années, où j'ai fait mes études.

ELLE : Tu dois être content d'avoir du soleil dans ta vie alors ? Où as-tu appris à danser ?

LUI : J'adore le soleil. J'ai appris à danser à Cuba, où nous passions presque toutes nos étés avec mes parents et ma sœur dans notre condo sur le bord de la plage.

ELLE : Tes parents vivent toujours à Seattle ?

LUI : Oui. Et toi ?

ELLE : Oui depuis toujours. Je suis née ici et mes parents habitent un peu plus en campagne, si on peut dire.

_Il fallait que je la vois. Je sais mon vieux, toi aussi t'en as envie, soit patient mon vieux._

LUI : Tu crois qu'on peut se revoir ?

_Dis oui s'il te plaît !!!_

ELLE : Pour danser ?

LUI : Oui et… tu es… seule là ?

_Dis oui s'il te plait !!!_

ELLE : Oui. Toi ?

LUI : Oui seul dans mon grand lit !

_Invite-moi !!! je suis un réel bon coup et je ne veux pas qu'un coup d'un soir, enfin pas avec toi, bébé…_

ELLE : Le mien aussi est bien grand. Tu veux venir me rejoindre ?

_Génial… _

LUI : Il est tard, non ?

Encore une fois je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire désirer, ou plutôt vérifier si elle allait laisser tomber facilement.

ELLE : Mais c'est congé demain…

_J'y vais, j'y vais pas… Carlie est chez Alice, Tanya, je ne sais où… personne ne saurait… et j'avais envie d'y aller… _

Je pensais à tout ce que j'avais ressenti juste à danser avec elle, alors j'imagine très bien que ce serait fantastique.

_Je sais mon vieux toi aussi tu veux y aller… _

Je décidai de me laisser un peu de temps pour y penser.

LUI : Tu as une chaîne stéréo près de ton lit ?

ELLE : Euh… oui…

LUI : De la place pour danser ?

Il fallait qu'il y ait de la place pour danser, j'avais été trop émerveillé par notre complicité lorsque nous avions dansés.

ELLE : Oui.

Pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps.

LUI : Tu me donnes ton adresse ?

_Voilà c'est fait !_

ELLE : 555, 23Th avenue, # 8

LUI : J'y serai dans 20 minutes.

ELLE : Je t'attends.

Je sautai dans la douche et rapidement je revins mettre des vêtements et je pris une bouteille de rhum, de soda, de la lime et de la menthe. J'accrochai un foulard de soie orange dans la chambre de Carlie et parti en direction de chez elle.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, je frappai doucement et soufflai un bon coup. Elle m'ouvrit et mon souffle se coupa lorsque je la vis dans une nuisette noire ultra sexy, transparente, là où il fallait. Elle avait les mêmes intentions que moi, ce qui me fit sourire.

_Du calme mon vieux… faudrait pas la brusquer…_

-J'ai apporté ça ! dis-je en montrant ce que j'avais dans les mains, sortant de ma conversation avec mon pénis. C'est fou comment on se parlait souvent lui et moi, surtout les derniers mois.

-Parfait ! Entre !

Je la suivis et je pus faire ce que j'avais voulu faire au club, regarder son dos et la courbe de ses fesses dénudées grâce à son string, recouvert seulement du tissu de dentelle noire de sa nuisette.

_Reste tranquille mon vieux… je crois qu'on ne sera pas déçu…_

-Installe-toi, je vais chercher des glaçons et des verres, dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

Je la retins pas le bras et me colla contre son dos. Je pouvais sentir son cœur s'accélérer. J'inspirai son odeur avant de parler.

-Ne soit pas trop longue, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Je l'entendis déglutir. Je l'aurais prise là de cette façon, tellement la proximité de son corps m'enivrait. Elle hocha tout simplement la tête, et je la lâchai.

J'en profitai pour tamiser la lumière en déposant le foulard de Carlie sur l'abat-jour de sa lampe de chevet. Je retirai mes souliers, mes chaussettes et ma chemise, me retrouvant presque à égalité avec elle. J'imagine qu'elle comprendrait que je voulais la même chose qu'elle, sauf que je voulais qu'elle comprenne que c'était plus spécial avec elle.

Elle entra dans la pièce avec les verres et les glaçons. Je la vis se frotter les cuisses l'une contre l'autre et je souris. Elle me tendit les 2 verres. Je préparai les mojitos, et lui en donnai un qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

-Tu apportes toujours ton attirail avec toi pour séduire les femmes ?

-Pas toutes les femmes…

Elle prit une autre gorgée de son verre.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de laisser ton numéro à une inconnue ?

-Jamais.

-Oh… et pourquoi moi tu me l'as laissé ?

-Parce que tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai vue depuis très longtemps, et que je n'ai jamais dansé avec une partenaire aussi facilement.

Je me tournai vers la chaîne stéréo et mis la musique, avant de continuer à lui dire pourquoi je lui avais laissé mon numéro.

-Et là… j'ai envie de savoir si on s'accordera aussi bien entre les draps.

C'était la chanson _Cry to Me de Salomon Burke_, la superbe chanson dans la chambre de Johnny où il couche avec bébé pour la première fois. Je lui fis signe de venir vers moi, avec mon doigt.

-Danse avec moi.

Elle se leva et je l'approchai de moi. Je commençai à la faire danser dans des mouvements sensuels et érotiques. Je passai sa main dans mon cou et remontai pour défaire la barrette de ses cheveux, les faisant tomber sur ses épaules. Je déposai quelques baisers près de son oreille.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop sexy ? dis-je toujours en la faisant danser.

Je descendis mes mains sur ses côtes et les remontai en caresses pour finir par faire lever ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Je redescendis mes mains, pour les poser sur ses cuisses et les fis glisser en remontant la nuisette par le fait même et je lui retirai.

Elle était là devant moi, seins nus, une poitrine forte, à faire envier toutes les femmes de la terre et bander tous les mecs de l'univers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder longuement ses seins magnifiques et volumineux avec envie. Je l'embrassai langoureusement en faisant des choses sensuelles avec ma langue sur la sienne. Je descendis dans son cou et léchai sa peau en descendant vers sa gorge, ensuite sur sa poitrine pour terminer ma course sur un de ses tétons déjà durcis pour moi.

Je le titillai du bout de ma langue avant de l'enrouler autour de son téton droit, tandis que ma main avait prit en coupe mon sein gauche faisant rouler son téton entre mon pouce et mon index, mon bassin toujours en mouvement. Sa peau avait une saveur de miel et une odeur de fraises, tellement délicate. Encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Elle mit mes mains dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer à sa bouche pour un baiser. Elle pressa sa bouche contre la mienne et elle pencha la tête un peu pour l'approfondir. Ses mains descendirent et doucement elle caressa mon torse, descendant vers mes abdos pour atteindre la ceinture de mon pantalon qu'elle défit sans aucune hésitation de ses mains expertes, elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

_Hey mon vieux, on vient de trouver la perle rare, mieux, la femme de ma vie. _

Après avoir ouvert ma fermeture éclaire, mon pantalon tomba par terre pour me laisser en boxer. Elle caressa doucement mon pénis gonflé et très à l'étroit de sa main en pressant. Divine sensation, ça faisait tellement longtemps, je gémis.

-Humm…

Je continuai de nous faire danser sensuellement et à quelques reprises le bout de ses seins frotta contre mon torse et je la sentis frissonner de plaisir. La musique continuait, la chanson avait changée, mais toujours au même tempo. Elle me caressait et elle commença à m'embrasser partout sur mon corps. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes pour les mettre le long de mon corps et elle se promena autour de moi pour me faire des caresses et m'embrasser partout, sur les épaules, dans le dos en même temps que ses mains étaient passées sur mes fesses.

Elle s'attarda longuement à me donner des frissons pour finalement faire descendre mon boxer et libérer ma virilité. Je la vis se lécher les lèvres en le regardant. Elle enroula sa main autour et fit quelques mouvements.

_Génial… tu vois, je t'avais dit mon vieux qu'on ne serait pas déçu…_

Elle passa devant moi mon pénis toujours dans sa main et elle lui fit quelques caresses. Je l'attrapai par les hanches et je la fis tourner pour coller mon torse à son dos. Mon pénis entra en contact avec ses fesses. J'embrassai son cou et mordillai ses épaules tandis que mes mains passaient sous les cordes de son string pour lui retirer. Elle finit de l'enlever à l'aide de ses pieds. Je posai mes fesses sur le lit et elle était toujours debout dos à moi, j'embrassai ses fesses les mains sur ses hanches. Je la fis tourner doucement en léchant sa peau de ma langue jusque sur son ventre et je me retrouvai à faire des cercles autour de son nombril.

Une fois de plus elle attrapa mes cheveux de ses mains et me pressa plus fort contre elle. Je sentais qu'elle s'impatientait, et j'aimais ça, c'était doux et sensuel, je levai les yeux vers elle pour voir l'excitation dans ses yeux.

-S'il te plaît, prends-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Je ris en m'étirant pour prendre un préservatif. Je le déroulai sur mon pénis sous son regard brûlant. Je l'approchai de moi et glissai mes doigts dans sa féminité pour vérifier si elle était prête. Évidemment, elle était trempée, je les retirai et lui lançai un autre sourire en coin. Une fois de plus, je la tournai en écartant ses jambes, je la fis asseoir sur mon membre et elle gémit, douce mélodie.

_Je sais mon vieux, c'est vraiment chaud, je vais devenir fou._

-Humm… oui…

-Tu me rends fou… dis-je en la faisant monter et descendre sur mon membre lentement.

Ma main descendit vers son intimité et je fis des cercles sur son clitoris. Un frisson la parcouru et elle renversa la tête vers moi en la laissant tomber sur mon épaule. Je nichai mon visage dans son cou et l'embrassai. Cette fille était la sensualité même, ça me grisait de la voir s'abandonner à mes caresses.

Après plusieurs mouvements, ses jambes tremblaient. Je la levai pour me retirer complètement d'elle, je l'allongeai sur le lit et je la pénétrai un peu plus fort. Je pris un rythme soutenu et m'enfonçai plus profondément en elle.

_Putain que ça m'avait manqué…_

Elle hurlait et criait sans retenu son plaisir, me récompensant de mes mouvements en elle et c'était juste grisant et sexy. J'étais au bord du gouffre, ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de sexe avec une femme et là je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Cette fille était trop bonne.

_Encore un effort mon vieux…_

-Viens ma belle… putain… c'est trop bon… haletais-je.

-Viens… avec… moi… souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Et nous nous rejoignîmes dans notre jouissance en criant notre plaisir, luisant de sueur.

Je me retirai doucement d'elle en l'embrassant tendrement et en caressant son corps pour me laisser tomber sur le dos, l'attirant à moi. Elle m'enleva le préservatif pour le mettre dans un mouchoir sur la table de chevet. Je caressai ses cheveux et je crois qu'elle s'endormit presque instantanément, lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur mon torse en soupirant d'aise.

Je restai presque toute la nuit à la regarder dormir et à caresser ses cheveux. Son souffle caressant ma peau à chacune de ses respirations. On aurait dit un ange, avec son visage endormi. Ses lèvres étaient un peu entrouvertes et je m'amusai à l'entendre babiller des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

Je me levai vers 06h30 du matin, je ramassai les verres, que je mis dans l'évier de la cuisine, le préservatif, nos vêtements et je plaçai la bouteille de rhum près de la chaîne stéréo sur le bureau et j'inscris un mot sur un papier, que je plaçai en dessous.

_C'était merveilleux  
Tu es merveilleuse.  
Je te la confie, pour une prochaine fois.  
À bientôt._

Espérant qu'on se reverrait bientôt. Je sortis de sa chambre après lui avoir donner un baiser sur le front et je fonçai chez Alice pour petit déjeuner avec elle et ma fille. Alice ouvrit la porte avant même que je frappe.

-Alors, elle était là ? vous avez dansé ? vous avez parlé ? tu sais son nom ? vous avez baisé ? vous allez vous revoir ??

_Foutue Alice…_

-Hey c'est l'inquisition espagnole ou quoi ?

-Désolée, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses trouver quelqu'un… tu vas me raconter hein ??

-Oui, mais je veux un café…

Elle me laissa entrer et je pris place autour de la table. Carlie dormait encore, la maison était tranquille. Alice fit le café et m'en servit une tasse avant de s'asseoir devant moi les yeux et les oreilles à l'affût de se que je pourrais bien lui donner comme information.

-Elle était là avec une amie. On a dansé pendant plus d'une heure et après le slow, je suis parti, comme la première fois, en embrassant le dos de sa main.

-Edward… soupira-t-elle.

J'adorais la faire languir.

-Elle m'a envoyé un SMS 1h00 après.

-Et ?? s'excita-t-elle.

-Elle disait que même après avoir tant dansé et être aussi épuisée qu'elle ne dormait pas. Alors, j'ai répondu que moi non plus et on a discuté durant ½ heure par SMS avant que j'aille la rejoindre chez elle.

-Et ?

-Alice…. Je ne te dirai rien de plus.

-Tu as couché avec elle, alors ?

-Oui.

-Oh mon dieu, c'était comment ?

Je pouvais quand même lui dire comment c'était, en omettant les détails.

-Parfait, merveilleux et magique.

-Wow… elle s'appelle comment ?

-Aucune idée… je ne lui ai pas demandé et elle non plus… c'est pas important pour l'instant.

-Edward… t'es pathétique… tu vas la revoir alors ?

-Je voudrais bien… mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire… j'ai une semaine de fou, Tanya ne revient que jeudi et dimanche je pars pour Los Angeles pour 4 jours.

-Ça fait rien… tu sais où elle habite, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

-Mouais.

La semaine passa sans que je lui donne des nouvelles. J'avais passé toutes mes soirées et toutes mes nuits à rêver de notre ébat et j'avais même dû m'en remettre à ma main droite tellement j'étais en manque d'ELLE. Tanya rentra tard jeudi soir et je la croisai dans la porte à 22h00. Je me rendis devant l'immeuble de ma belle, il était 22h30 lorsque je lui envoyai un message.

LUI : Hey ma belle, tu dors ?

ELLE : Hey mon beau, non je ne dors pas.

LUI : Je suis devant chez toi !!! Tu es seule ?

_Fait-moi monter, je t'en prie…_

ELLE : Non, mais tout le monde dors. Tu veux monter ?

_Tout le monde ? je croyais qu'elle vivait seule…_

LUI : Tout le monde ?

ELLE : J'habite avec mon frère et sa femme et le frère de celle-ci… on est ami depuis l'enfance, on ne se quitte pas… Ne t'inquiète pas…

_Ça faisait beaucoup de monde ça, mais si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter._

LUI : Ok. Je monte.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte doucement. Je lui souris avant de la serrer contre moi et elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre en première vitesse. En passant la porte de sa chambre, je me jetai sur sa bouche et fermai la porte d'un léger mouvement du pied. Elle brisa le baiser et s'éloigna de moi. J'ai eu peur pendant une minute de l'avoir brusquée et fait peur.

Je la vis mettre une casquette sur le crochet de la porte de la salle de bain. Je la regardai faire intrigué, et haussai les sourcils.

-Avec ça, Jasper saura que je ne suis pas seule et on ne sera pas dérangé, dit-elle en revenant vers moi.

-Oh… c'est un code ? demandais-je.

-Si on veut.

-C'est parfait alors…

Je recommençai à l'embrasser et je la pris sous les fesses. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je les caressai doucement. Je laissai sa bouche et déposai des baisers humides dans son cou et sur ses épaules.

-Humm… tu sens tellement bon, soufflais-je entre deux baisers elle m'avait tellement manqué.

Je l'allongeai sur le lit et enlevai ses vêtements avec empressement. Elle me regardais envieuse et j'eu juste envie de la goûter, chose que je n'avais pas fait la dernière fois et ce à quoi j'avais rêvé toute la semaine. Je revins près d'elle et enlevai doucement le bas de son pyjama.

Je souris lorsque je vis qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

_Je sais mon vieux…c'est officiel, je l'ai trouvé… c'est la femme de ma vie…_

J'envoyai son pantalon valser dans la pièce avant de me pencher pour embrasser chaque partie de ses cuisses en remontant dangereusement vers son intimité. Je posai quelques baisers avant de laisser ma langue passer le long de sa fente déjà humide. Son dos se cambra sous la caresse et elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux fermement et elle gémit.

-Oh oui…

J'augmentai la cadence des mes caresses avec ma langue. Son bassin faisait des mouvements pour le presser plus fort contre ma bouche. Ma langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin et y entra à quelques reprises. Mes doigts rejoignirent ma langue et doucement j'entrai un doigt et le sortis pour en laisser entrer deux. Ma bouche s'était déplacée sur ses cuisses et lui mordit lui provoquant des chatouilles, avant de revenir terminer ce que j'avais si bien commencé avec ma langue sur son clitoris mes doigts toujours en mouvements dans mon vagin. Quelques coups de langues plus tard elle jouie sur ma bouche et j'aspirai son clitoris dans ma bouche le tétant langoureusement prolongeant sa jouissance.

Je remontai vers elle et la caressai tendrement du bout des doigts alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompu.

_-Oh oui, Emmet... plus fort oui…_

_-C'est bon Rose… putain… c'est trop bon._

Je regardai ma belle et nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Attends, il reste, le oh oui oui oui ouiiiiiiiii et le puuuuuutttaaaaaiiiinnnn, dit-elle en riant de plus belle.

Et là nous entendîmes.

_-oh oui oui oui ouiiiiiiiii_

_-puuuuuutttaaaaaiiiinnnn_

Ce qui nous fîmes continuer à rire un moment.

-Tu les entends toujours ? demandais-je.

-Ouaip… lundi, jeudi et samedi…

-Tu veux rire ?

-Non, ils sont réglés comme une horloge.

Et après quelques autres fous rires, elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Il y avait tant d'intensité dans son regard. Aucune fille ne m'avait regardé de cette façon.

_Je sais mon vieux… elle est vraiment déstabilisante…_

-Tes yeux sont vraiment exceptionnels, tout simplement magnifiques.

Je lui souris, mes yeux lui plaisaient, c'était un bon début. Quoi que je suis certain que j'avais d'autre chose qu'elle appréciait. Elle approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa sur les lèvres et m'emmena dans un ballet érotique. Elle passa deux oreillers sous mes épaules pour me mettre en position semi-assise.

_Oh putain, allait-elle faire ce que je croyais qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ??_

Elle reprit ses baisers en laissant sa bouche descendre vers on torse, s'attardant sur mes tétons afin de les lécher. Je gémis et soupirai à quelques reprises et alors q'elle descendais vers mon nombril où elle déposa une multitude de baisers humides. Elle passa le bout de son nez le long de mon sexe et déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon gland. Je n'avais pas manqué une seconde de ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Elle leva les yeux, et vit que j'avais les yeux fixés sur son visage près de mon érection. Elle refit le chemin inverse deux, trois fois avec son nez avant de lécher ses lèvres et de me prendre dans sa bouche.

_Oh mon dieu… _

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux doucement pour dégager son visage. Je ne voulais rien manquer du spectacle de sa bouche enroulée autour de mon pénis. Je déposai ma main sur son sein droit et le massai doucement durant qu'elle me léchait, suçait et aspirait goulûment ma virilité. Par instinct, je fis quelques mouvements de hanches incontrôlés et mon gland frappa dans le fond de sa gorge.

Je gémissais et me tordais de plaisir dans ses draps et lorsque je me déversai dans sa bouche, je fermai les yeux. La jouissance était forte et elle la prolongea en léchant tout mon plaisir en prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucune goutte.

Elle se colla contre mon corps et ramena les couvertures sur nous et je l'embrassai avec force.

-C'était vraiment trop bon...

Je bougeai un peu, enlevant un oreiller derrière moi.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda-t-elle presque paniquée.

-Non… euh… c'est que…, répondis-je.

Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de m'en aller, déjà que je partais toute la semaine prochaine. Je voulais lui dire pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je voulais juste la baiser et ne pas lui faire savoir mon emploi de la semaine. Peut-être s'attendrait-elle à ce que je vienne la voir, enfin, je l'espérais.

-Oui ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Je vais être absent toute la semaine prochaine.

-Oh, fit-elle déçue.

-Je dois aller à Los Angeles pour mon travail.

-Quel jour est ton vol ?

-Je ne prends pas l'avion. J'adore conduire et ça prend environ 5h30 pour s'y rendre alors, je pars dimanche avant-midi.

Elle resta pensive quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole. Une ligne s'était formée au milieu de son front, comme si quelque chose la tracassait.

-Tu… euh… tu vas m'envoyer un texto quand tu vas rentrer ?

Bien sûr que j'allais lui envoyer un texto, mais ce que je voudrais, ce serait de l'emmener avec moi, toute la semaine, si j'avais les couilles de lui demander de venir avec moi. On pourrait apprendre à se connaître un peu plus.

-J'avais l'intention de t'en envoyer durant la semaine, et même te passer un coup de fil, alors, tu sauras quand je serai de retour.

-D'accord.

Un silence tomba dans la chambre. Pas un silence de gêne ou remplit de tension, mais plutôt un silence de bien-être, où nous pouvions profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Je bougeai à nouveau, pour me placer au-dessus d'elle. Je posai ma bouche sur son visage et frottai son sexe de nouveau en érection entre ses cuisses.

-Tu crois que je peux faire le plein de toi, de ton corps, de tes caresses pour la semaine ?

-Tu peux très bien remplir ta boîte à câlin et… tu pourras revenir samedi soir si tu en manques…

-Je pourrais te prendre aux mots, répondis-je sachant très bien que je voudrais revenir.

-Tu peux tout prendre de moi, monsieur l'inconnu…

-Edward, chuchotais-je dans son oreille. C'est vrai qu'on ne savait même pas le nom de l'autre, mais c'était ma faute.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, je précisai à son oreille.

-C'est mon prénom, ajoutais-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Humm c'est joli…

-Il le sera encore plus lorsque tu le crieras en jouissant, dis-je en prenant ma bouche dans un long baiser.

_Et c'était vrai…_

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre dans la tête d'Edward qui se termine.**

**Bon dimanche, car il n'est de midi dans le soleil du Québec.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isa**


	4. CHAPITRE 4

**Hello !**

**Vous avez encore aimé et j'en suis heureuse, alors voilà sans plus tarder le chapitre 4, celui où Edward se retrouve nu sous la douche devant Jasper.**

**Gwendoline, Alice :** Tu n'es pas la seule à rire quand Edward discute avec son meilleur ami…lol...

**PatiewSnow, Fleur :** Merci Beaucoup.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

J'avais quitté cette fille magnifique aux petites heures du matin jeudi, sans même lui demander son nom. J'avais pensée à elle chaque minute depuis que j'avais quitté sa chambre. Je m'étais confié une fois de plus à Alice et elle m'encourageait à la revoir. C'est même elle qui m'avait suggérer de l'emmener avec moi pour la semaine, lorsque je lui avais dit que j'y avais pensé et que j'aurais de la misère à me passer d'elle quelques jours.

Alors, _foutue Alice_, elle avait réussit à me convaincre, et c'est ce que j'allais faire en sortant d'ici ce matin. Allez chez elle et l'inviter pour la semaine à Santa Monica, espérant qu'elle dise oui.

J'étais à faire ma valise, je partais pour la semaine. Carlie était assise sur mon lit et me regardait avec sa superbe moue, made in Alice, et je ne pus encore une fois que penser _foutue Alice,…_

-Carlie ne fait pas la tête ma chérie, je vais revenir dans quelques jours…

-Je veux aller avec toi.

-Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi Carlie, je vais travailler et toi tu dois aller à l'école, alors, tu restes ici avec maman.

-Non, j'aime pas ça quand toi tu n'es pas là. Maman elle ne vient pas au parc avec moi et je n'aime pas quand elle fait la nourriture.

Elle avait raison, la cuisine de Tanya était tout sauf mangeable, mais je ne devais pas lui dire.

-Carlie, ma princesse, j'ai laissé des choses à manger dans le réfrigérateur et maman elle pourra t'emmener au restaurant d'accord.

-Mouais… mais tu reviens vite hein ??

-Dans… euh… 4 dodos, dis-je en comptant les jours sur mes doigts en lui montrant.

-D'accord… on va prendre le petit déjeuner ??

-Oui, j'ai fini. Va à la cuisine, je vais réveiller maman.

Elle partit en direction de la cuisine et je descendis au sous-sol pour aller réveiller Tanya. Elle avait reprit un rythme de vie plutôt adolescent ces dernières semaines et même si on avait décidé de ne pas ramener nos coups d'un soir ici, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne respectait pas cette règle.

_Eh merde…_

-Tanya, lève-toi, je pars bientôt, il est presque 09h00,… dis-je en ouvrant les rideaux de la fenêtre, faisant entrer la lumière dans la pièce.

-C'est qui lui ? demanda le mec à côté d'elle en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.

-Mon mari, souffla Tanya.

Le mec se figea dans le lit en entendant Tanya lui dire que j'étais son mari. Je souris.

-Tu es mariée ??? s'exclama le mec.

-Ouaip !!! répondit-elle. Je devinais le sourire dans sa voix. Elle adorait faire paniquer les mecs quand j'allais la réveiller pour s'occuper de Carlie.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée… je suis désolé… une femme mariée ne se jette pas sur les mecs de cette façon… jamais je…

-C'est bon, ne te prends pas la tête mec, c'est un mariage bidon… si un mec pouvait partir avec, ça m'arrangerait… ça t'intéresse… intervins-je avant qu'il ne me fasse un arrêt.

-Edward… souffla Tanya blasée de la réponse que je faisais toujours au mec qui paniquait.

-Carlie est déjà levée, dépêche-toi…

Comme à chaque fois que je devais venir la lever le matin, mec ou pas, elle me faisait le même coup. Elle se levait de son lit, complètement nue, et se pavanait devant moi. Elle avait, certes, un corps magnifique, mais moi, il ne me disait plus rien.

_Comment on faisait mon vieux, tu te souviens? Pas moi, en fait j'aime mieux oublier… et je suis heureux que tu en fasses autant, t'es un frère pour moi, merci de m'appuyer._

-La prochaine fois, va à l'hôtel, je ne veux pas que Carlie trouve un mec dans ton lit… dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Si tu ne veux pas trouver un autre mec dans mon lit, t'as qu'à venir prendre la place, chéri… dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

-Grouille Tanya… répondis-je en me foutant de ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

_Elle allait me rendre fou. Vivement ma semaine à Santa Monica._

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour voir ma fille manger ses céréales. Encore une fois, je devais la laisser aux soins de Tanya et je détestais ça. En temps normal, Tanya pouvait s'en occuper, mieux que lorsqu'elle était bébé, mais là, elle recommençait petit à petit son manège alcool, boîte, sexe et j'imagine que la drogue reviendrait la hanter bientôt, très bientôt.

C'est pourquoi, Alice avait son numéro d'inscrit partout à l'école de ma fille, au service de garde et à plusieurs endroits dans les différents sacs de Carlie, au cas où Tanya oublierait Carlie, trop occupé à faire la fête.

-Alors ma princesse, tu as mangé ?

-Oui… Maman, elle est levée ?

-Elle monte bientôt… elle prend une douche, dis-je en entendant l'eau de la douche couler.

-Tu vas m'appeler tous les soirs à 20h00 avant que j'aille faire dodo ?

-Bien sur ma princesse, tu sais que je le fais toujours. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour dormir si je ne t'ai pas fait un bisou au téléphone ?

-Papa… t'es drôle…

Elle termina son petit déjeuner pendant que moi je lisais les derniers courriels du gérant de l'hôtel pour vérifier si tout allait être en ordre pour la listes des courses que je lui avais envoyer hier en modifiant le nombre de choses en espérant qu'elle puisse m'accompagner.

-Passe une belle semaine avec maman, sois sage, je t'aime, dis-je à ma fille en l'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête en la serrant fort contre moi.

-Tu t'en vas pour 4 jours Edward, pas pour 10 ans, s'exaspéra Tanya en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je ne relevai pas, j'embrassai une dernière fois ma fille et pris mes valises pour sortir de la maison. Je vis le mec que Tanya avait ramené démarrer sa voiture et partir. Pauvre gars, il avait eu une de ces frousses. Je souris en y repensant.

J'embarquai dans ma voiture, direction chez la femme de ma vie. J'aimais bien l'appelé comme ça, mais j'avais vraiment envie de connaître son nom. Une fille aussi belle, devait avoir un nom merveilleusement beau.

Je me stationnai en face de son immeuble et attendit.

_Allez Edward t'es capable de faire ça !_

Je regardai mon téléphone, incapable de l'appeler. Je devais me trouver le courage de le faire, mais je ne le trouvais pas. Alors, je fis la seule chose qui me donnerait la force de le faire.

-Alice, c'est moi.

_-Edward… qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler à 9h30 un dimanche matin…_ dit-elle la voix endormie.

-Je suis devant chez elle, et je ne suis pas capable de l'appeler. Alice qu'est-ce que je dois faire, il faut que tu m'aides. Si elle dit non, je ne veux pas me ridiculiser.

_-Wow, wow, wow, une chose à la fois. Calme-toi. Respire._

-Ok.

_-Envoie lui un texto ! dis-lui que tu es là et que tu veux lui parler._

-Ok.

_-Edward, tu veux bien arrêter de penser qu'aucune femme ne peut être amoureuse et bien avec toi. Cette fille n'est pas Tanya, elle ne profitera pas de toi._

-J'aimerais tellement te croire.

_-Fonce Edward._

-Ok.

_-Tu vas arrêter de dire « OK »_

-Merci Alice.

_-De rien, donne-moi de tes nouvelles, et Edward ?_

-Oui.

_-Essai de lui dire pour Carlie et pour Tanya, elle pourrait comprendre. Explique lui._

-Alice… soupirais-je.

-N'attends pas trop Edward. Ne commence pas une relation sur le mensonge, ça ne te mènera à rien et vous allez vous faire de la peine.

-Je ne promets rien, je vais voir comment ça se déroule.

On raccrocha et je sortis de ma voiture et alors que je me dirigeais vers l'avant de ma voiture pour envoyer un texto, je la vis à quelques pas de là. Elle portait un survêtement et revenait probablement d'une séance de jogging matinal.

-Edward ??? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant moi.

Je m'avançai doucement pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

_J'avais le droit de faire ça ?_

-Bonjour…

-Excuse-moi, bonjour, répondit-elle.

-Ça fait 10 minutes, que je suis là à me demander si j'allais t'envoyer un texto.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Elle hocha la tête pour me montrer que j'avais son attention.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer de ton travail pour la semaine et m'accompagner à Los Angeles, j'ai loué un hôtel sur la plage de Santa Monica. Je ne travaillerai que 2 jours, un changement à l'horaire des réunions, alors, on pourra s'amuser les 2 autres journées.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux qu'une fille dont tu ne sais même pas le nom t'accompagne durant une semaine dans un hôtel sur une plage ?

-Dis-moi ton nom alors ? dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Bella…

_Je le savais, elle avait un nom magnifique._

-C'est joli…

-Il le sera encore plus lorsque tu le crieras en jouissant, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, répétant les mots que je lui avais dit 3 jours plus tôt.

_Du calme mon vieux… si elle vient on aura tout le temps que tu veux pour s'exciter…_

-C'est oui alors ?

J'attendais impatiemment qu'elle me donne sa réponse. Elle m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Tu me laisses quelques temps pour remonter et demander mon congé ?

-Ton patron est dans ton appartement ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma patronne oui, je t'ai dit qu'on ne se quittait pas.

-Oh, madame _oh oui oui oui ouiiiiiiiii_ serait donc ta patronne, riais-je.

-Absolument.

-C'est bon, je vais chercher du café, ça te va ?

-Latté.

Je lui souris et déposai un baiser sur son front avant de partir en direction du café au coin de la rue. Je pris deux cafés lattés avec un soupçon de cannelle et je revenais sur mes pas à quelques maisons de son immeuble quand mon portable vibras.

_C'est bon, j'ai la semaine de congé.  
Monte, la porte n'est pas fermée._

Génial, j'allais passer une semaine complète avec Bella. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et j'ouvris doucement la porte de son appartement et je me glissai dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec ses effets de toilette et ferma sa valise. J'étais debout au pied de son lit et je lui souris en lui tendant son café latté.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Tu viens alors ? demandais-je pour me rassurer, que je n'avais pas rêvé.

-Bien sûr !!! Tu croyais que je me passerais de tes yeux une semaine complète ?

Je la pris dans mes bras et moue par un sentiment de bonheur intense, je l'embrassai langoureusement. Je me décalai d'elle et la regardai. Autant lui dire la vérité sur ce que je croyais, j'étais déjà obligé de lui mentir sur ma vie avec Carlie et Tanya.

-En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je croyais… mais là, je sais que j'ai bien fait de te demander.

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment. Je ne sais pas dans quoi j'étais en train de m'embarquer et pour l'instant, ça m'est complètement égal. Partir avec un presque inconnu dans un hôtel pour la semaine. On aura beaucoup de temps pour discuter en voiture et regarder le paysage, écouter de la musique.

-Euh… Edward, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche avant de partir ?

-Humm… Oui…

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

-Pas question… je viens avec toi, dis-je trop heureux de m'être trouvé une défaite pour me retrouver nu avec elle.

-Humm… intéressant.

Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche tandis que j'enlevais mes vêtements. Je m'empressai de lui enlever les siens et je caressai son corps. Nous entrons dans la douche et je l'embrassai en faisant mousser le gel aux fraises sur son corps. Je la fis passer sous le jet d'eau pour la rincer et j'en profitai pour descendre mes mains sur son entre jambe pour la caresser. Je la sentais déjà humide sous mes doigts et je frémis juste de presser mon doigt contre son entrée.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et me sourit en prenant mon sexe entre ses doigts pour le caresser doucement, avant d'enrouler sa main autour pour commencer un mouvement rythmé. On s'embrassait et on se caressait intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle se resserre sur mes doigts et que j'explose sur les siens. Nous venions de nous faire jouir juste avec nos mains et ça avait été tellement bon. Juste une caresse divine nous laissant un avant goût de ce que serait notre semaine à Santa Monica.

Elle me laissa sous la douche et partit ramasser sa chambre. Je lavai mes cheveux, savonnai mon corps et je fis couler l'eau sur moi pour me rincer. Je sentis la porte s'ouvrir et souris en pensant que c'était elle qui revenait, mais je me figeai lorsque je vis un mec, avec une érection monstre devant moi qui hurla en me voyant. J'étais paralysé.

-AARRRGGGG, Bordel. T'es qui toi ??

-Euh…

Bella entra en trombe dans la salle de bain vêtue d'un un shorty et un soutien-gorge blanc en coton. Même un simple sous-vêtement de coton la rendait sexy.

Elle éclata de rire, mais arrêta voyant qu'elle était la seule à trouver ça drôle. Le mec prit la parole tandis que je fermai l'eau et passai une serviette autour de moi.

-Bella… tu aurais pu avertir que tu n'étais pas seule, dit le mec en hochant la tête vers le crochet vide de casquette sur sa porte de chambre. Je ne me serais pas retrouvé à quelques pas de prendre ma douche avec un autre mec.

-Désolée Jasper, j'ai oublié dans la précipitation, dit-elle en lui tendant une serviette.

Il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise d'être nu et en érection devant elle et apparemment elle non plus.

_C'est qui ce mec? À part qu'il s'appelle Jasper, bien sur. Qu'est-ce que ce Jasper, bandé comme un cheval venait foutre là ? Il venait la baiser où quoi ? _

-Merci, dit-il en prenant la serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. Il se tourna vers moi, qui était toujours dans la douche enroulé dans ma serviette, attendant de voir ce qui suivrait.

–Je suis Jasper, son meilleur ami, dit-il en me tendant la main.

_Son meilleur ami, mon cul oui !!! son plan cul plutôt !!!_

-Edward. Je crois que je vais aller mettre des vêtements, dis-je en lui serrant la main

Je quittai en direction de la chambre la laissant seule avec Jasper. Ce dernier n'était pas tellement content. J'enfilai mes vêtements rapidement et j'entendais la conversation.

-Bella… c'est quoi ce bordel et c'est qui lui, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Il te l'a dit, c'est Edward.

-Bella…

-Ok, Ok. Tu sais le mec avec qui j'ai dansé à mon anniversaire ? eh ben c'est lui. Il m'avait laissé son numéro, je l'ai appelé, on a baisé et là on s'en va passer la semaine à Santa Monica pour son travail.

_Wow, elle est directe !! Qu'est-ce que je l'aime cette fille !!_

-Attends une minute. Tu pars avec un mec que tu connais depuis à peine deux semaines.

_C'est qu'il est vite le meilleur ami…_

-Euh… oui… hésita-t-elle.

_Ne fait pas ça Bella, tu viens avec moi !_

-Je n'aime pas ça.

_Ben moi, j'adore ça et mon vieux aussi, alors tais-toi espèce de meilleur ami plan cul à la con !!! ne la fait pas changer d'idée..._

-Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un type bien. Je t'appellerai. Bye, dit-elle sèchement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

_Edward 1, Jasper 0. Et vlan dans les dents !!_

Je m'assis sur le lit et elle prit place à côté de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Je suis désolée Edward. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû prendre le temps de mettre la casquette sur la porte.

-C'est pas grave Bella. Même si je ne voudrais pas revivre ce moment aussi embêtant, je vais m'en remettre, souria-t-il. Bon tu es prête ? On a une longue route à affronter.

J'aimais mieux ne pas lui faire une scène. Ça avait été embêtant, mais j'avais déjà vu un mec nu en érection alors, pour le tramatisme on repassera, je voulais juste qu'elle m'accompagne. On ne se connaissant pas vraiment et j'avais la semaine pour la rendre folle de moi et accroc, je n'allais pas lui montrer mes défauts tout de suite et j'avais comme l'impression que j'allais devoir rivaliser avec monsieur meilleur ami plan cul à la con.

-Presque.

Elle mit un jeans slim bleu avec un débardeur blanc rayé bleu et des ballerines blanches. Une queue de cheval, des lunettes de soleil, son portable et nous quittions sa chambre. Je l'emmenai vers ma voiture en lui tenant la main.

Lorsqu'on arriva près de ma voiture, elle se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien, c'est juste que tu conduis le même modèle de voiture que moi, la mienne est bleu ciel modèle 2009 boîte automatique, moteur 2.0 145 chevaux, toit ouvrant et groupe électrique, alors que la tienne est grise modèle 2007 boîte manuelle, moteur puissant T5 230 chevaux, "Premium Edition" avec le régulateur de vitesse, les commandes audio au volant, le groupe électrique, l'ordinateur de bord et les jantes en alliage 16".

-Wow, une fille qui s'y connaît en voiture, je suis impressionné.

-Je te rappelle que je suis adjointe dans une concession de voiture, qui plus est une concession Volvo, alors, j'ai l'embarras du choix et par le fait même le bon choix.

_Oh putain de bordel de merde !!! J'espère qu'elle ne ferait pas de lien rapidement avec la voiture de Tanya. _

-Volvo ? tu travailles dans une concession de Volvo ici à Phoenix ? dis-je l'air sérieux essayant de paraître normal.

-Euh… oui, c'est un problème ?

_Ça n'a pas marché, elle croit que c'est mal, il faut que je trouve quelque chose._

-Non. C'est juste que… j'adore ma voiture et euh… ça fait juste bizarre qu'une fille la connaisse autant que moi.

_Bravo Edward, elle ne te croit pas._

Nous prîmes donc la route pour Los Angeles. Je mis de la musique pour essayer de masquer le silence qu'il y avait dans la voiture. Pour essayer de me calmer pour ne pas penser qu'elle pourrait connaître Tanya, qu'elle savait et qu'elle voulait seulement jouer avec moi ou encore c'est Tanya qui lui a demandé de me choisir à son anniversaire et de me faire du mal volontairement. J'avais les deux mains crispées sur mon volant, essayant une fois de plus de me calmer et de mettre toutes ses idées malsaines de côté.

-Edward, ça va ? demanda-t-elle me sortant de ma transe.

-Oui.

J'aurais voulu lui dire plus que ça, mais je n'étais pas capable. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira légèrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je remarquai qu'elle s'était endormie.

Elle commença à gémir un peu, disant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je bassai le volume de la musique et j'écoutai le son de sa voix. Je perçu un "_espèce de bimbo blonde, tu vas nous foutres la paix maintenant"_ et "_non mais je rêve ou elle fait du charme au mécano"._

Je ris un peu et me demandai de quoi ou de qui elle pouvait parler. Je remis la musique quand elle fut endormis plus profondément. Je pus alors penser à ce qui c'était passer ce matin chez elle en sortant de la douche.

Fallait que je pense à me contrôler avec cette jalousie. J'aurais pu mettre un coup au visage de son _meilleur_ ami tout à l'heure. J'étais jaloux, en fait, je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie, mais j'avais l'impression que toutes les femmes qui étaient mise sur ma route, ne s'intéressait à moi que pour le sexe et ça me blessait vraiment. Je voulais vraiment tenter ma chance avec Bella. Je ne voulais pas que ce Jasper me fasse de l'ombre, ça me rendait malade juste à savoir qu'il voulait la rejoindre sous la douche pour la baiser ce matin. Je suis certain que c'était son intention sinon, il aurait attendu son tour.

Je roulai jusqu'à un resto pub de Palm Spring où nous pourrions déjeuner sur une terrasse et où j'avais l'habitude de m'arrêter chaque fois que je faisais cette route. Je stationnai mon auto et passai ma main sur son visage et caressai ses cheveux.

-Bella… eh oh… Bella…

-Humm…

-Réveille-toi ma belle…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Je lui souris, fallait que je retrouve ma bonne humeur, elle n'avait pas à subir si tôt mes problèmes de conscience et surtout ceux concernant Tanya.

-Oh, désolée… je dors toujours en voiture, j'aurais dû te prévenir.

-Oh, mais ça ne me dérange pas, tu es plutôt marrante quand tu dors…

-Oh non… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? dit-elle en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

Je pris ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassai.

-Rien d'embarrassant. Juste et je te cite _: espèce de bimbo blonde, tu vas nous foutres la paix maintenant._ Et : _non mais je rêve ou elle fait du charme au mécano !!!_

Elle éclata de rire. Avant de me donner une brève description de la bimbo blonde en question.

-Oh… c'est une personne assez chiante dont je n'aurai plus affaires et j'en suis très heureuse, dit-elle.

-Tu as faim ? demandais-je.

-Je meurs de faim.

-Allez viens.

Nous avions mangés sur la terrasse d'un pub, une grosses salade de poulet aux amandes. Nous avions discutés de tout et de rien, nous racontant surtout des anecdotes sur notre enfance. Il y avait une telle chimie entre nous, c'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. On discutait sans gêne et les sujets coulaient d'eux-mêmes. Nous arrivâmes à Santa Monica vers 16h00. Je me garai dans le stationnement de l'Hôtel LOEWS situé directement sur la plage.

Je sortis de la voiture et allai lui ouvrir sa porte. Je pris les bagages et me dirigeai vers la réception pour prendre ma clé. Je la rejoignis devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et elle me regarda surprise de voir que j'avais réservé la suite présidentielle.

-Tu as réservé la plus grande suite ?

-En fait, c'est la suite présidentielle. Je prends toujours celle-là, parce qu'il y a un piano, dis-je en pointant le piano à queue noir au milieu du living.

-Tu joues du piano ?

-Oui, depuis l'âge de 5 ans.

-Tu joueras pour moi ?

-Si tu veux, dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Je l'emmenai sur la terrasse pour lui faire admirer la vue. Tout en bas, se trouvait la plage et pas très loin, un parc d'attraction avec une grande roue surplombait une pointe de la plage.

-La vue est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

-Surtout lorsque tu es dans le paysage, dis-je au creux de son oreille.

Je fus agréablement surpris qu'elle renverse sa tête sur mon épaule quand j'avais déposer des baisers humides sur sa nuque dévoilée par sa queue de cheval, me donnant par la même occasion accès à son cou et à sa gorge.

Je devais m'excusez de mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

-Bella, excuse-moi.

-Je voudrais bien, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je le devrais.

-Excuse-moi pour mon attitude. Je suis un mec hyper jaloux et même si je ne sais pas encore où nous mènera le temps qu'on passe ensemble, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que ton meilleur ami s'attendait à te retrouver, toi, sous la douche ce matin et qu'il n'avait pas de chastes pensées vu l'état de sa queue.

-Oh…

_Juste Oh… j'avais tapé dans le mille alors ?_

-Je ne veux en rien gâcher notre semaine ensemble. Je n'ai pas été bavard dans la voiture tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu énervé.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face. Elle ne dit rien un moment, plongeant son regard dans le mien avant de prendre la parole.

-Écoute Edward… pas que je ne veuille pas t'en dire plus, mais je ne crois pas que ça va calmer la jalousie que tu éprouves, si je te fais quelques confidences.

Elle couche avec lui.

-Alors, tu couches avec lui, c'est ça ? dis-je.

-Euh... c'est plus compliqué que ça… c'est une longue histoire, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ça avait l'air compliqué oui mais j'aurais aimé savoir. En même temps, elle avait droit à son passé et à ses secrets. Je n'étais pas mieux avec mon mariage bidon. Fallait que je soi capable de passer par dessus ça. Je la connais depuis 2 semaines, elle m'en parlera quand elle le sentira.

-Bon d'accord, je ne pose plus de questions. On ne se connaît que depuis 2 semaines, je ne vais pas te faire un interrogatoire en règle.

-Ouais… et je crois qu'on a mieux à faire que de parler du passé pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas ?

T'as entendu ça mon vieux ? Ouais tu as entendu…

Je l'embrassai avec force en la plaquant contre la rampe du balcon. Je passai mes doigts sous l'ourlet de son débardeur et sans attente, je lui enlevai. Je passai directement à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, et je libérai ses seins envoûtants que je pris un à un dans ma bouche. Je défis le bouton de son jeans toujours en faisant honneur à sa poitrine avec ma bouche, ma langue et même mes dents, récoltant des soupirs de contentement. Son jeans tomba sur le carrelage du balcon et elle m'aida avec ses pieds pour le retirer et faire suivre ses ballerines en même temps. Elle était en shorty devant moi qui était toujours habillé. Je caressai son corps et l'embrassai. Je la tirai vers la chaise longue et la fis asseoir.

Je voulais la prendre, l'honorer et la faire jouir. J'avais pensé à elle souvent depuis notre dernière fois et j'avais pensé à une multitude de positions et d'expériences sexuelles que je pourrais faire avec elle si je l'emmenais ici avec moi.

J'enlevai mes vêtements en vitesse libérant mon sexe gonflé de désir devant ses yeux. Alors que je retirais mon tee-shirt, elle s'avança vers moi et plaça mon sexe dans le creux de ses seins. J'ouvris les yeux regardant ce qu'elle faisait. Voir mon sexe recouvert de sa merveilleuse poitrine me fit durcir encore plus. Elle prit mes mains et les mis de chaque côté de ses seins pour que je les prenne en coupe. Elle me fit comprendre que je pouvait faire une pression pour que ses seins se resserrent autour mon membre, le recouvrant complètement.

-Putain… gémis-je lorsque je fis une poussée vers elle.

C'était juste merveilleux, c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour à des seins. Je pressai doucement sur ses seins pour ne pas lui faire mal, et je fus pris dans une intense sensation de plaisir. Je raffermis ma prise sur ses seins et je resserrai plus fortement faisant coincer mon sexe encore plus entre ces derniers. J'augmentai la force de mes poussées et j'avais peur que ce soit un peu brusque, mais j'était trop excité pour m'arrêter. Je pinçai ses tétons durcis par le désir. La jouissance devenait de plus en plus proche, je fermai les yeux et me perdis dans mon plaisir lorsqu'elle se mit à me faire des caresses sur les fesses d'abord anodines pour ensuite les serrer un peu plus fort à chaque poussée. Je donnai un dernier coup de rein et je me sentis jouir.

Oh mon dieu !!!

Elle avait prit mon sexe dans sa bouche et je giclai au fond de sa gorge en grognant un autre putain, pour ne pas la faire fuir avec la panoplie de réplique salace et dégradante que j'avais dans le cerveau, tellement j'étais pris dans mon orgasme.

Elle me fit asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle, mais incapable de reprendre mes esprits tout de suite, je me laissai tomber sur le dos et tentai aussi bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. Le soleil chauffait mon corps collant de sueur, la jouissance avait tellement été forte. C'était la première fois que je vivais une expérience de ce genre.

-Wow… tu en caches d'autres comme ça ?? dis-je toujours haletant.

-Peut-être… répondit-elle en embrassant mon cou.

-Tu m'as fait perdre la tête… complètement… je… j'ai… Putain… c'était bon…

-J'espère juste que je ne t'ai pas épuisé du coup, ria-t-elle.

Je ris doucement et après avoir repris mon souffle, j'embrassai les parties de son visage qui m'était accessible dans notre position. Je ne m'étais même pas occupé d'elle, comme un égoïste. J'essayai de m'expliquer.

-C'était la première fois que je vivais ça. Je me suis un peu emballé, soufflais-je.

-Ouais, je sais. Tu étais plutôt mignon absorbé par ton plaisir, murmura-t-elle près de mon oreille.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai eu envie de toi comme ce n'est pas permis depuis jeudi soir et… j'ai pensé à toi et à toutes les manières que je pouvais te faire jouir si je t'emmenais ici et... c'est toi qui m'as surpris…

-Oh et qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ? demanda-t-elle très intéressée.

-Si tu me laisses quelques minutes de repos, je pourrai reprendre du service et te montrer de quoi je suis capable pour te surprendre…

-D'accord… en attendant, j'imagine que tu as apporté ce qu'il faut pour faire des mojitos ??

-En fait, regarde dans la cuisine, les armoires et le réfrigérateur doivent être remplit. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… j'aime mieux me faire à manger ici que de sortir au resto chaque soir. Le propriétaire est un ami, alors, il envoie un employé remplir les armoires à partir de la liste que je lui envoie.

-Tu cuisine ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quelques minutes avant de se lever.

-Il y a une chose dans laquelle tu n'excelles pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il y a plein de choses que je ne réussis pas, dis-je faussement offusqué.

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

-Tenir un marteau, un pinceau ou tout autre objet servant à faire de la rénovation…

Elle rit. Je me mis debout pour enfiler mon boxer en restant torse nu. Elle attrapa son débardeur pour le mettre.

_NON !!!!_

J'attrapai ses mains stoppant son mouvement.

-Tu peux rester seins nus ? demandais-je en plaçant ses mains sur ceux-ci, figeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Je pourrais oui… mais… ça se paie…

Du calme mon vieux, faudrait reprendre des forces non ?

-Oh mais j'ai de quoi payer !!! dis-je en descendant des yeux vers mon sexe.

Elle hocha la tête et je l'embrassai doucement avant de nous diriger vers la cuisine.

-Tu dois reprendre des forces si tu veux me montrer ce que tu avais prévu…

Je la fis asseoir sur un banc du comptoir-bar et je mis la chaîne stéréo en marche. Je me dirigeai de l'autre côté et j'ouvris les portes des armoires et du réfrigérateur. Je sortis les bouteilles et les verres pour les mojitos et je m'activai sur le comptoir pour finalement lui tendre son verre.

Je sortis les légumes, la viande, des boîtes de conserve et des casseroles, quand je me demandai si elle aimé la cuisine mexicaine. Je levai les yeux vers elle et je fus émerveillée par son image. En tenue d'Ève devant moi, les cheveux retombant par dessus ses épaules cachant légèrement ses seins. J'étais un chanceux et j'étais heureux qu'elle ait accepté de venir ici avec moi, juste nous deux. Je n'avais jamais vécu une histoire d'amour considérable et là j'en avais envie plus que tout.

-Bella… Chili, nachos et guacamole ça te vas ?

-Tu sais faire ça ?

-Euh… ouais… en fait y'a juste la guacamole, il faudrait que j'appelle ma mère… c'est toujours elle qui la fait, dis-je en me massant la nuque.

Elle rit avant de reprendre la parole.

-Pas la peine, je sais faire la guacamole. Passe-moi un bol.

On se complète en plus. Je fais le chili, elle la guacamole. Je te l'avais dit, mon vieux, que c'était elle.

Je lui souris en lui passant un bol. Elle se leva pour aller chercher les avocats, l'ail, les tomates, la lime et la sauce piquante. Je lui sortis une planche à découper, un couteau, une fourchette et une cuillère. Nous étions là tous les deux s'activant sur notre tâche. J'avais terminé de couper les légumes et d'ouvrir les conserves. Je fis cuire la viande et j'ajoutai les légumes et les conserves. J'ajoutai ensuite les épices et remuai le tout avec ma cuillère de bois, lorsque je la sentis passer à côté de moi.

Elle tendit les bras pour attraper quelque chose et je l'attrapai par la taille, en la plaquant contre mon torse, l'emprisonnant entre le comptoir et moi. Ses seins frottèrent contre mon buste et elle gémit faiblement lorsque j'approchai mes lèvres de son cou. Ses mains attrapèrent ma nuque et elle fourragea dans mes cheveux en me pressant encore plus contre le creux de son cou où une fine odeur de fraise se faisait sentir. Je descendis mes baisers sur sa clavicule pour finalement rejoindre ses seins nus.

Je les avais regarder chaque minute où elle avait fait la guacamole devant moi tout à l'heure et là j'espérais juste en profiter.

-Il faut 30 minutes de cuisson… ça nous donne le temps pour autre chose tu ne crois pas ? dis-je en remontant mon visage vers le sien.

-Je crois oui…

Je m'éloignai d'elle pour me laver les mains. Je lui souris alors qu'elle me regardait confuse. Je séchai mes mains et elle leva un sourcil interrogateur en me voyant revenir vers elle.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aurais apprécié la poudre de chili ou encore le poivre de cayenne.

-Humm… c'est juste.

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres avant de passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les lèvres et ma langue vint rejoindre la sienne dans une danse exquise. Sa salive avait le goût de la menthe du mojito mêlée avec l'alcool et c'était tout simplement enivrant. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Mes hanches se pressaient contre elle, faisant rencontrer nos deux sexes en ébullition. Toujours en l'embrassant, je passai mes doigts sous l'élastique de son shorty et le fit descendre sur ses cuisses. Je la soulevai et la fis asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine, où il restait une place non utilisée et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ses mains rejoignirent ma nuque et elle fourragea de nouveau dans mes cheveux m'attirant encore plus à elle. Mes mains caressaient ses jambes et j'ondulais légèrement puis plus fortement pour augmenter la friction.

Je laissai sa bouche et descendis en ligne droite sur son intimité. J'avais envie de la goûter, je m'étais délecter de son goût la dernière fois et ça m'avait manqué, je voulais la goûter encore. Je plaçai un de ses pieds sur le comptoir et l'autre sur mon épaule. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'arrière et s'agrippa à ma tignasse alors que je frôlais son sexe avec ma langue. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à laper, suçoter, mordiller et aspirer ses lèvres intimes et son clitoris, elle tira sur mes cheveux pour me faire remonter à sa bouche. Mes doigts remplacèrent ma bouche et ma langue, pour maintenir le rythme. Elle brisa le baiser et embrassa mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille, mordant mon lobe légèrement.

-Je te veux… en moi… haleta-t-elle.

Je retirai mes doigts de son sexe et j'enlevai mon boxer. Je ne fis que ce qu'elle me demandait, j'attrapai ses hanche et je la pénétrai d'un seul coup de rein en la tirant un peu plus vers moi. Elle était tellement serrée, autour de moi. Je ne la ménageais pas, c'était fort, passionné, c'était bon, juste trop bon.

-Edward…

-Dis-le encore…

-Edward… oh oui… Edward…

J'aimais tellement entendre mon nom s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que j'étais responsable de son état d'extase. Je continuai mes mouvements forts et longs et elle gémissait toujours mon prénom. Elle était toujours agrippée à mes cheveux, tandis que je léchais et mordillais la peau de son cou, alternant mes coups de rein tantôt lents, pour profiter de sa chaleur plus longtemps et faire durer l'excitation qui la faisait haleter. Tantôt fort et rapide pour augmenter le plaisir Je grognais de plus en plus et je passai une main sur son sexe afin de faire des cercles sur son clitoris. J'étais proche de la jouissance, et je voulais qu'elle jouisse elle aussi. Je pinçai un peu plus fort et j'accentuai la force de mes mouvements de hanches de façons à ce que mon gland aille frapper fortement sur son point G et lorsque je pinçai à nouveau son petit bouton de gonflé. Je la sentis frémis et se resserrai fortement sur mon sexe qui n'en pouvait plus de tenir la cadence.

_Tiens bon mon vieux !!!_

-Putain… Bella… putain…

Je ne tenais plus, j'étais au bord du gouffre, je faisais des efforts monstre pour qu'elle jouisse avant moi, elle cria et hurla son plaisir. Un fluide jaillis d'elle au même moment humidifiant mon pubis. Je jouie au fond de son ventre.

-Bordel... Bella… ouiiiii…

Elle retomba mollement sur mon corps. Elle était tout aussi essoufflée que moi. Elle laissa tomber ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps. Son vagin se contractait et me donnait encore des sensations divines. Nos peaux étaient moites et pleines de sueurs, ses cheveux collaient sur son front et sur sa nuque, son cœur battait la chamade. J'étais dans le même état, mais à ça, s'ajoutait la fierté que j'avais d'avoir donné à cette femme merveilleuse un orgasme herculéen. Jamais une femme n'avait jouie aussi fort à libérer son suc aussi puissamment sur moi, alors que j'étais en elle.

_On a fait fort mon vieux, t'a vu ça ? elle complètement dans les vaps !_

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle lorsqu'elle partie dans un fou rire délirant. Je relevai la tête et la regardai amusé en levant un sourcil.

-Ça va ? demandais-je.

Elle était tellement belle, les cheveux en batailles sortant de sa queue de cheval, les joues rosies par l'effort, les yeux pétillants. C'est la plus belle fille que j'ai vu jouir de toute ma vie. Elle était tellement sexe. Elle avait l'air totalement à l'aise avec son corps et sa sexualité, c'était peut-être ça qui la faisait rendre tellement belle quand j'étais en elle.

Elle rit encore un moment avant de se laisser aller dans mes bras, profitant de notre retour à la réalité. Je l'embrassai et la caressai doucement, la calmant, attendant qu'elle soit capable de me parler.

-Humm… oui…

-Tu sais que tu es la plus belle jouisseuse que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, avouais-je en souriant.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

-Parce que j'ai un amant absolument formidable, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

_T'entends ça mon vieux, on est absolument formidable. C'est pas beau ça ?_

-C'est réciproque. En pas moins d'une heure, j'ai vécu deux expériences sexuelles tout à fait nouvelles pour moi.

-Tu me fais marcher ?

-Pas du tout, je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à des seins et j'avoue que c'est assez excitant que tu te sois déversée sur moi lorsque tu as jouies.

-Ça m'arrive seulement lorsque l'orgasme est puissant et c'était absolument divin.

Je me retirai d'elle doucement et je l'aidai à se mettre sur ses pieds. Je la tins par la taille et je déposai des baisers un peu partout sur son visage avant de fermer la cuisinière. Je l'emmenai sous la douche où on se lava doucement. Je fis le plus doucement et tendrement possible espérant qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais pas que du sexe avec elle.

Je nous séchai lentement, embrassant sa peau douce au passage et je l'aidai à enfiler une nuisette légère, alors que je ne portais qu'un boxer avant de retourner à la cuisine.

-On dine dehors, demanda la merveilleuse femme qui m'accompagnait pour la semaine.

-Absolument, répondis-je, trop heureux de partager un repas avec elle en tête à tête.

Elle mit la table et les couverts et je vis qu'il était 19h55. Bella mit le plaid sur ses épaules et s'installa sur une chaise, regardant le coucher de soleil.

Mon portable sonna à 20h00 pile et je me retirai dans la chambre pour prendre l'appel de Carlie.

-Salut ma princesse, dis-je en répondant.

-papa… alors tu vas bien ?

-Oui, tu as passé une bonne journée avec maman ?

-Si on veut, on a fait des colliers et des dessins. Je voulais aller dehors, mais maman avait mal à la tête.

-Je te promets qu'on ira au parc ensemble quand je vais rentrer, d'accord ?

-Oh oui… j'aimerais bien… je pourrais me faire des amies ?

-Bien sur, c'est une bonne idée. Tu as fait un peu de piano ?

-Non, maman elle avait mal à la tête.

-D'accord, bonne nuit ma chérie, fait de beaux rêves. Passe-moi maman.

-Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle me les pompait, pas capable de s'occuper de sa fille convenablement, elle ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne.

_-Edward… râla-t-elle en prenant le téléphone._

-Tanya, tu pourrais te forcer un peu quand je ne suis pas là ?

-Oh ça va… pas besoin de me faire la morale. Elle est en sécurité, elle est très bien. T'avais qu'à la laissé avec Alice si tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour m'occuper d'elle.

-Alice en fait déjà beaucoup pour Carlie. Ce n'est pas elle sa mère.

-De toutes façons, je ne serai jamais assez bien. J'étais juste bonne à tirer ton coup, tu te rappelles.

-J'aimerais bien me rappeler avoir tiré mon coup ce soir là… j'aurais mis un préservatif.

Oh merde préservatif ! je ne l'avais pas mis avec Bella tout à l'heure dans la cuisine !!!

-Ta fille serait heureuse de savoir que tu ne la désirais pas !

-Tanya, tu mélanges les cartes, Carlie est toute ma vie, jamais elle croira que je ne l'aime pas, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je te parle encore d'ailleurs.

-Ça aurait pu être possible nous deux si tu y avais mis du tien.

-Faut que je te laisse Tanya. Prends soin de ma fille.

Je raccrochai. À chaque fois, c'est pareil, fallait qu'elle remette ça sur le tapis. Je respirai un bon coup et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour prendre les plats et deux bières.

Le repas fut excellent et reposant. C'était agréable de discuter avec une femme qui avait des connaissances sur plusieurs sujets. J'aimais être avec elle, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, je me surpris même à penser qu'elle aurait été une très bonne mère pour Carlie. Je lui parlai un peu de ma famille et de mes amis, mais surtout de ma passion pour le piano. Elle voulait que je joue pour elle, mais j'avais peur d'y passer la nuit tellement ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué. Mais il me restait une dernière chose à lui dire avant d'aller dormir.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine, j'ai oublié de mettre un préservatif. Je suis désolé, je voulais qu'on en parle, parce que je ne sais pas si tu… enfin…

-Je prends la pilule depuis des années et je ne l'oublie jamais, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait un test il y a quelques semaines, vu que mon dernier petit copain avait eu une aventure, et tout est ok.

-Ça me soulage. Je n'aurais pas voulu t'imposer un choix difficile. Moi aussi j'ai fait un test il y a quelques mois et c'était ok.

-On n'est plus obligé d'utiliser des préservatifs alors ? si tu es d'accord ?

-Je t'avouerai que c'est meilleur sans, et je suis d'accord pour ne plus les utiliser, souriais-je heureux que je ne me sois pas mis encore une fois dans les problèmes.

Il était près de 23h00, lorsque nous rejoignîmes le lit de la chambre où nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur de son corps était réconfortante et je me rapprochai encore plus d'elle, humant son odeur merveilleuse, pour rejoindre rapidement les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isa**


	5. CHAPITRE 5

**HI GIRLS !!!**

**Comme vous êtes nombreuses à réclamer la suite, je me suis mise au boulot. J'ai presque terminé le chapitre 6, et je vais attaquer le chapitre 7 quand j'aurai avancé le chaptire 10 de FMRFMV, parce que ça brasse dans cette fic laissez moi vous le dire.**

**Pour celle que ça intéresse, je voulais vous dire que j'ai fait le gâteau à la noix de coco, celui que Bella a fait pour la fête d'Edward dans le chapitre 28, pour la fête d'un ami, la semaine dernière, et c'était hallucinant tellement il était bon, alors avis aux intéressées, le lien pour la recette est sur mon profil. **

**alice :** Tanya fera d'autres vacheries, elle n'a pas fini de vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

**PatiewSnow Gwendoline, ****TinaLuxembourg** : Merci beaucoup !!!

**emilie :** Contente que tu te joignes à nous pour la lecture. Edward ne racontait pas tous ces problèmes avec Tanya, surtout au début, avant qu'elle ne se fasse arrêter par la police. Il ne l'a pas eu facile avec Tanya.

**alieta48 :** je sais mais, tu sais comme moi qu'il ne le fera pas... je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Je me réveillai avec la vibration de mon portable, 06h45.

_J'espère que tout c'est bien passé et qu'elle est avec toi.  
Profites-en pour lui parler ce soir devant un souper aux chandelles sur le balcon.  
Joue franc jeu, avant qu'elle soit mise devant le fait accompli.  
Bonne journée  
Alice.  
xxx_

Je souris. Ma sœur était toujours de bon conseil, c'est certain, mais je ne savais toujours pas comment dire à Bella que j'étais marié et père d'une fillette de 7 ans. Chaque chose en son temps. Cette semaine, je voulais profiter d'être seul avec elle juste tous les deux, je lui parlerai quand on sera de retour à Phoenix et que ça deviendra plus sérieux. Je répondis à Alice, mais décidai de la laisser mariner, ne lui disant pas que Bella était avec moi.

_Merci pour tes précieux conseils sœurette !!!  
Bonne journée à toi aussi  
Edward._

Je la regardai dormir, caressant son dos avant de me lever pour prendre une douche rapide. Je voulais aller à la pâtisserie du coin pour laisser à Bella un petit déjeuner. Je saluai les gens derrière le comptoir, habitués à moi et je pris un peu de tout, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle préférait. J'écrivis un petit mot que je plaçai près du sac et je quittai pour le travail.

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
J'espère que tu aimes les pâtisseries, ce sont les meilleures que j'ai mangé.  
Je serai de retour vers 18h00.  
Bonne journée  
Appelle-moi si tu as un problème  
Edward_

Je passai une grosse journée de réunion et j'avais eu de la difficulté à me concentrer sachant que Bella m'attendait à l'hôtel. J'avais hâte de pouvoir passer les deux dernières journées avec elle, demain serait ma dernière journée de travail et je pourrais profiter d'elle à mon goût. Comme deux amoureux qui passe un moment ensemble juste tous les deux se montrant mutuellement leur amour, par des gestes, des paroles ou encore juste en profitant de la simple présence de l'autre.

Je sortis au pas de course presque pour regagner ma voiture. Je rejoignis l'hôtel en quelques minutes. J'ouvris la porte de la suite.

-Bella ?

Rien. Pas de réponse.

-Bella ? dis-je en regardant dans la chambre.

Elle n'était pas là non plus.

Je pris mon portable dans la poche de ma veste et lui envoyai un message.

EDWARD : _Je suis déjà là ! Où es-tu ?_

Elle me répondit rapidement

BELLA : _Sur la plage, tu me rejoins ?_

EDWARD : _J'arrive._

J'enlevai mon complet et je mis un bermudas seulement en guise de maillot. Il faisait très chaud et on pourrait peut-être se baigner un peu.

Je marchais doucement vers la plage et je m'arrêtai pour la trouver. Elle était allongée sur une chaise longue sous un parasol, un livre sous les yeux. Je la rejoignis et je me postai devant elle lui faisant de l'ombre, ce qui la fit lever les yeux de son livre et elle me sourit.

-Hey, ça été ta journée ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, très bien. Et toi ?

-Merveilleux, j'ai même trouvé une librairie, je n'ai pas pu résister… dit-elle en me montrant son livre.

Je lui souris. En fait, je lui souriais tout le temps.

-On va se baigner ?

Elle hocha la tête et je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever. Je la serrai contre moi pour me rassurer que c'était encore réel et que cette femme était encore avec moi sur une plage magnifique seuls au monde tous les deux. Fallait que je bouge pour ne pas me laisser emporter par le désir.

-On fait la course. ?? proposais-je en la lâchant doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas et partit d'un pas décidé sur la plage continuant de courir dans l'eau avant que je parte derrière elle et la rattrape. Je nous fis tomber dans l'eau et je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser tout en nous redressant.

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et posa sa tête dans le creux de celui-ci. Nous étions immergés jusqu'aux aisselles et je la caressai du bout des doigts en la soutenant légèrement d'une main nous laissant bercer avec les vagues. C'était un moment de tendresse et de bien-être où les discussions n'avaient leurs places. Je continuai de la cajoler essayant de calmer mon érection naissante pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je ne voulais que du sexe avec elle et à chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi.

_Du calme mon vieux… elle est importante… reste tranquille… ce moment me satisfait amplement._

Elle soupira et je m'inquiétai un peu de ce que ce soupir pouvait vouloir dire.

-Un problème ? demandais-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

-Euh… non… je suis… bien, dit-elle en embrassant la peau de son cou.

-Moi aussi… soufflais-je soulagé que ce soit un soupir de bien être.

Nous restâmes encore plusieurs minutes à profiter du moment pour finalement aller prendre une marche sur le bord de l'eau. Le temps était encore chaud et la journée tirait à sa fin. Les gens s'activaient à ranger leurs effets pour quitter la plage. Nous marchions depuis une demi-heure. Je m'arrêtai, et je constatai que j'avais oublié mon portable dans la suite. Je voulais l'avoir sur moi au cas où il y aurait un problème avec Carlie.

-Je crois qu'on devrait retourner vers notre hôtel ?

-Oui…

On se refit lentement le chemin inverse et je pensais à tout ce que cela pourrait être si j'avais Bella dans ma vie, si je lui parlais de ma fille, si elle savait pour Tanya. Ce serait plus simple et je pourrais lui proposer plus en attendant de trouver un compromis avec Tanya. Si elle pouvait comprendre qu'il serait temps qu'on divorce et qu'on vive chacun de notre côté.

Il était 18h45 lorsque nous entrons dans la suite. Je filai à mon portable pour vérifier si j'avais reçu un appel et soulagé de n'avoir rien manqué, je retournai à la cuisine pour nous préparer des pâtes aux fruits de mer pour le repas.

Nous discutions tranquillement en prenant un verre de vin et en mangeant. Je finis la vaisselle et je m'installai au piano. Mon portable vibra, et je vis qu'il était déjà 20h00. Je regardai Bella avant de répondre à l'appel qui venait de chez moi, elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, alors je répondis.

-Allo ma puce, dis-je doucement.

_-Salut papa, je viens de faire un énorme collier avec marraine, c'était génial, elle va rester avec moi pour dormir, on va dormir dans ton lit toutes les deux, tu es d'accord ?_

-Oui, bien sûr ma chérie, c'est une très bonne idée. Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

_Et merde, où est Tanya ?_

_-Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime aussi, je te passe marraine._

_-Salut Edward, le service de garde m'a téléphoné pour aller la chercher, on va dormir ici, ce sera plus facile avec l'école, le matin._

-Pourquoi c'est toi qu'on a appelée ?

_-Aucune idée. J'ai dit que c'était de ma faute que je l'avais oublié. Carlie était toujours au service de garde 1h00 après la fermeture. Je ne savais pas où était Tanya, mais ici j'ai trouvé un mot disant qu'elle était partie à Cuba pour quelques jours._

-Merde Alice… Ne me dit pas que c'est encore pour ça !!!

_-Je suis désolée Edward. Je vais m'occuper de Carlie, ça ne me dérange pas. _

-Je sais que ça ne te dérange pas... tu peux rester là et t'en occuper jusqu'à mon retour ? Je vais essayer de revenir plus tôt…

_-Prends ton temps, ne revient pas plus tôt. T'as d'autres projets je crois ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas seul ? c'était pas gentil de ne rein me dire dans ton message ce matin._

-Non, je ne suis pas seul…

_-C'est elle ? _

-Oui, c'est elle…

_-Tu lui as dit ?_

-Non pas encore…

_-Ça sera facile quand tu lui auras tout dit et que Tanya aura dégager le plancher._

-Je ne sais pas Alice… J'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile...

_-En attendant, amuse-toi, moi je m'occupe de ta fille et prends ton temps et surtout ton pied, rigola-t-elle._

-Merci… tu es la sœur la plus formidable qu'on puisse rêvée d'avoir… Je t'appelle quand je rentre… tu peux dire à maman que je viendrai samedi…

_-Maman ne vient plus, tu l'appelleras à ton retour. Ciao !_

Je fermai mon portable et je le serrai fort dans mes mains. Encore une fois, elle est partie et a laissé Carlie toute seule. Elle ne l'a pas avertit qu'elle partait. Ma fille avait été laissé au service de garde de son école abandonné par sa mère et ils ont du appeler Alice pour la secourir. Je ne pouvais jamais partir l'esprit tranquille. Fallait toujours qu'elle mette Carlie dans une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

_Respire Edward, respire. Carlie est en sécurité avec Alice et toi tu es ici avec Bella qui t'attends sous la douche._

Je me dépêchai d'aller vers la salle de bain, son odeur de shampoing aux fraises embaumait la pièce et j'eu un regain de vie en pensant à son corps nu sous le jet de la douche.

_Je sais mon vieux… je t'en demande beaucoup, mais t'aimes ça autant que moi…_

Elle finissait de laver ses cheveux lorsque j'entrai dans la douche. Je me collai à elle en attrapant sa taille et je la serrai fort contre moi. Peut-être un peu trop, puisqu'elle me demanda si ça allait.

-Edward, ça va ?

-Euh… oui… un problème à mon appartement… Ma sœur s'en occupe… sourpirais-je

_Lâche._

-Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non, rassure-toi… mais là, je crois qu'on devrait aller danser, il faut que je bouge.

_Menteur._

-D'accord.

Je l'emmenai dans une boîte de nuit d'inspiration latine pour nous faire danser. Je lui appris les mouvements de la samba, le merengue, la salsa mais la plupart du temps je finissais par la ramener à moi, me collant à son corps pour l'embarquer dans une bachata sensuelle, faisant coller mon érection sur sa cuisse. Je la regardais dans les yeux et je me sentais tellement nul de lui imposer une vie comme ça. Je lui faisais miroiter un rêve d'une semaine avec un mec qui n'avait pas d'autres choses à faire que de lui faire l'amour et de prendre soin d'elle, mais c'était une toute autre chose dans ma réalité quotidienne.

Elle avait réussi à apprendre la chorégraphie de bachata que j'avais envie de faire avec elle en seulement 1h30 et j'avais une fois de plus eu la révélation que c'était elle la femme de ma vie. Jamais je n'avais dansé aussi bien et aussi librement avec une femme. Nous avions enfilé, je ne sais plus combien de mojito et nous étions sous l'influence de l'alcool, ce qui nous rendait plutôt démonstratif dans nos gestes, devenus presque indécents.

Il était passé 01h00 du matin, lorsque nous entrâmes dans la suite. Je n'avais pas relâché ma prise sur elle depuis la douche. Je l'avais aidé à mettre sa robe et j'étais resté dans la salle de bain assis près d'elle pour la cajoler tout au long de sa coiffure et son maquillage. Je l'avais emmené en marchant mon bras sur ses épaules serré contre moi sur le trajet de la boîte de nuit. La tension sexuelle des danses latines et l'alcool des mojitos me faisaient être un peu plus démonstratif qu'à mon habitude, dans un lieu public. Je nous avais arrêtés à plusieurs reprises pour l'embrasser de plusieurs façons différentes. Tantôt tendrement, tantôt sauvagement la plaquant contre le mur d'une bâtisse en faisant balader mes mains sous la jupe de sa robe. J'avais une gaule d'enfer, mais je voulais lui faire l'amour tendrement. Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle était devenue importante pour moi en seulement 2 semaines et que je tenais à ce qu'elle m'offrait. J'avais envie de lui dire pour Carlie, je ne voulais rien lui cacher, mais si je lui disais pour Carlie, je devrais lui dire pour Tanya, et je n'avais pas envie de parler de Tanya.

Je l'emmenai dans la chambre et mis la chaîne stéréo en route cherchant une playlist dans mon lecteur mp3. Je revins vers elle lorsque _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing d' Aerosmith _résonna dans la pièce. Je m'approchai d'elle et je la fis tourner doucement sur la musique.

_Putain qu'elle est belle._

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing** Je pourrais veiller juste pour t'entendre respirer  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping** Regardez ton sourire pendant que tu dors  
**While you're far away and dreaming** Pendant que tu es loin et dans tes rêves  
**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender** Je pourrais passer ma vie dans cette capitulation douce  
**I could stay lost in this moment forever** Je pourrais rester perdu à ce moment pour toujours  
**Well, every moment spent with you** Bien, chaque moment passé avec toi  
**Is a moment I treasure** Est un moment que je chéris

Je posai mes mains sur son visage et j'embrassai ses lèvres très doucement pour ensuite les presser plus fortement presque désespérément. Je continuai mes baisers, tétant sa lèvre inférieure à quelques reprises, avant de coller mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, continuant de nous faire balancer doucement. Les paroles de cette chanson ne pouvait pas être mieux pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby** Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**'Cause even when I dream of you'** Parce que même quand je rêve de toi  
**The sweetest dream would never do** Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
**I'd still miss you, baby** Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

C'était vrai, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête et surtout pas m'endormir et me réveiller me rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je caressai le bout de son nez avec le mien et je resserrai ma prise sur elle en l'entourant complètement de mes bras. Je sentis son cœur s'affoler sous mes caresses. J'étais heureux de constater que même mes caresses tendres et douces lui faisaient de l'effet autant que le sexe.

**Lying close to you** Allongé près de toi  
**Feeling your heart beating** Je ressens les battements de ton cœur  
**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming** Et je me demande à quoi tu rêves  
**Wondering if it's me you're seeing** Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois  
**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together** Alors j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie Dieu que nous sommes ensemble  
**And I just wanna stay with you** Et je veux juste rester avec toi  
**In this moment forever, forever and ever** À ce moment pour toujours, pour toujours et à jamais

Je défis la fermeture éclair de sa robe, caressant son dos du bout des doigts, remontant vers ses épaules pour faire glisser ses bretelles sur ses bras afin de la faire tomber sur le sol. Ne portant pas de soutien gorge sous sa robe, elle se retrouva seins nus devant moi et je posai le regard sur son corps me disant encore une fois que c'était le corps le plus beau que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby** Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**'Cause even when I dream of you'** Parce que même quand je rêve de vous  
**The sweetest dream would never do** Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
**I'd still miss you, baby** Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

Elle se mit à défaire les boutons de ma chemise et colla ses seins contre mon torse, elle avait les mêmes envies que moi. J'aimais sentir son corps nu contre le mien. Elle défit le bouton de mon pantalon et le laissa tomber sur le sol après l'avoir fait descendre sur mes cuisses. Je la serrai à nouveau contre moi avec intensité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop de moi. Mes lèvres se déplaçaient sur la peau douce de son cou, de sa clavicule pour rejoindre sa poitrine. Je la fis cambrer vers l'arrière pour avoir accès à ses seins plus facilement.

**I don't wanna miss one smile** Je ne veux pas manquer un seul sourire  
**I don't wanna miss one kiss** Je ne veux pas manquer un seul baiser  
**Well, I just wanna be with you** Bien, je veux être juste avec toi  
**Right here with you, just like this** Juste ici avec toi, comme cela  
**I just wanna hold you close** Je veux croire juste que tu sois proche  
**Feel your heart so close to mine** Sentir ton cœur ainsi près du mien  
**And just stay here in this moment** Et juste le séjour ici à ce moment  
**For all the rest of time** Pour tout le reste de temps

Je la fis danser encore avant de lui enlever le dernier morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait avant de baisser mon boxer par la suite. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et elle frissonna. Je l'embrassai langoureusement en nous balançant toujours, attardant mes mains sur ses fesses nues que je pressai faisant rencontrer nos deux sexes en ébullition, nous arrachant quelques gémissements entre deux baisers.

Je descendis ma bouche vers sa poitrine que j'embrassai doucement avant de me mettre à genoux devant elle pour cajoler son bouton de plaisir avec le bout de ma langue. Je m'y attardai un peu avant de passer ma langue doucement d'un bout à l'autre de son intimité, plaçant une de ses jambes sur mon épaule pour accéder plus facilement à son intimité.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby** Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**'Cause even when I dream of you'** Parce que même quand je rêve de vous  
**The sweetest dream would never do** Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
**I'd still miss you, baby** Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

Je l'allongeai sur le lit et la regardai droit dans les yeux une autre fois la surplombant de tout mon corps faisant frotter nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais l'humidité de son sexe faire glisser le mien sur ses lèvres intimes. Je guidai doucement ma virilité le long sa fente déjà prête pour moi, l'humidifiant par la même occasion. Nos yeux étaient toujours accrochés lorsque je la pénétrai lentement et très profondément. Pourquoi est-ce qu'être en elle me faisait toujours autant de bien. Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de sensation en faisant l'amour avec une fille.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby** Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**'Cause even when I dream of you'** Parce que même quand je rêve de vous  
**The sweetest dream would never do** Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
**I'd still miss you, baby** Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

Je continuai mes mouvements longs et lents en elle en me pressant toujours plus fort contre elle, espérant me fondre en elle. Je gardai mes yeux dans les siens ne voulant pas manquer le spectacle. Je l'embrassai doucement quelques fois. C'était très intense et tellement bon. Je glissai en elle faisant butter mon gland au fond de son ventre et à chacune des fois, mon pubis frappait sur son clitoris le faisant vibrer. Nos gémissements étaient doux et mélodieux. Les sensations étaient exquises et je la sentais très excitée. Je sentais ses parois se resserrer autour de moi et son orgasme se construire de plus en plus à chacune de mes poussées.

Je lui souris, juste avant de nicher mon visage dans son cou et d'augmenter le rythme qui nous mènerait tous les deux à notre libération. Elle criant mon nom par-dessus la musique et moi grognant le sien dans son cou.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**I don't wanna miss a thing** Je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**I don't wanna miss a thing** Je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

Après avoir repris mon souffle, je posai mon front contre le sien, déposant des dizaines de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Toujours en elle, je relevai la tête pour la regarder. Je posai une main sur sa joue.

-Tu es si belle…

-Edward…

Elle me sourit timidement et je continuai à la regarder, faisant encore quelques mouvements en elle, nous délectant de la sensation d'être si près l'un de l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir plus que de lui faire l'amour de cette façon et ça me torturait.

-Je voudrais… je… t'offrir plus… Je voudrais que cette semaine ne se termine jamais…

-Moi aussi…

_Elle aussi ! T'entends ça mon vieux, elle voudrait plus !_

Je me retirai doucement d'elle, et je roulai sur le côté. Elle voulait être avec moi, elle aimerait que je lui offre plus. J'étais pris dans l'étau de ce mariage avec Tanya et pour l'instant, je ne savais pas du tout comment je ferais pour m'en sortir. Pendant ce temps, j'étais malheureux près de Tanya et je rendais cette relation avec Bella compliquée pour elle tant que je ne lui dirai pas ce que je cache.

Elle se leva pour éteindre la musique et elle ouvrit les draps pour qu'on s'y glisse tous les deux nus se blottissant l'un contre l'autre afin de trouver le sommeil.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Demain, je pourrais lui dire. Je pourrais essayer de lui parler et de lui dire que je ne voulais pas lui mentir, que je voulais plus que du sexe avec elle et que je trouvais important de lui dire comment je vivais ma vie depuis les 7 dernières années. Je pourrais lui présenter Carlie, je suis certain qu'elles s'entendraient bien. Je m'endormis sur ces dernières pensées en écoutant ma belle baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles mais douce mélodie pour mes oreilles.

Je fus tiré du sommeil par un appel dont je ne reconnus pas le numéro. Je sortis de la chambre doucement pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

-Allo ?

_-Edward mon chéri, je voulais juste te dire que je suis à Cuba et que je ne savais quand j'allais rentrer._

-Putain Tanya, tu aurais pu m'avertir avant. Carlie a passé une heure au service de garde après la fermeture à cause de ton irresponsabilité.

_-Fait pas chier Edward. Tu es partie pour la semaine dans un hôtel hors de prix te la couler douce et tu as emmené une pétasse alors, je fais ce que je veux._

_Comment elle sait pour Bella ?! Fait chier!_

-Tanya… je suis ici pour travailler, pas pour me la couler douce. La prochaine fois, avertis moi que je puisse m'assurer que ma fille est en sécurité quand je suis à des kilomètres de chez moi.

_-Alice a sûrement volé à son secours, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire. _

-Alice en fait plus que ça et compte toi chanceuse qu'elle n'était pas à New York comme la dernière fois. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça sans t'assurer que ta fille est en sécurité.

_-C'est ton travail à toi de t'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. T'avais qu'à la laissé à Alice dès dimanche, comme ça, ça t'aurait éviter de me faire chier avec ta morale ce matin._

-Tu reviens quand ?

_-Aucune idée, quand j'aurais plus envie de me faire baiser par le mec qui dort à côté de moi. Mais le but premier de mon appel, c'est que j'ai besoin de liquide et je voudrais que tu me fasses transférer 1 000 $ sur mon compte._

-Tanya, je sais ce que tu fais avec cet argent et je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu vas encore nous pourrir la vie avec cette putain de drogue.

_-Ce n'est pas pour la drogue. Tu sais que j'en prends plus. Non c'est pour payer mon séjour. Je me suis achetée quelques fringues et il ne me reste plus rien pour payer l'hôtel._

-Bordel Tanya, je ne fais pas imprimer des billets.

_-T'avais qu'à mettre une capote le soir que tu as tiré ton coup avec moi. Là t'es pris avec moi et tu dois assurer._

-Fait chier Tanya, je sais très bien que j'aurais dû mettre une capote. T'as pas remarqué que c'est la seule fois où je t'ai baisé sans ?

_-Je sais, tu me le dis à chaque fois, alors, cet argent ? _

-Je te fais ça dans l'avant-midi.

_-Bonne journée Edward._

-C'est ça, bonne journée.

Je me glissai sous la douche brûlante et je fermai les yeux. Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir la paix d'elle ? Je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Chaque discussion nous menait à cette nuit où j'avais réellement tiré mon coup. Cette nuit dont je ne me souvenais que vaguement et au matin où je m'étais enfui comme un voleur pour ne pas avoir affaire à elle jusqu'à la fin de notre séjour.

_Putain de bordel de merde !!!_

Je me savonnai en vitesse et je retournai dans la chambre pour prendre des vêtements. Je m'habillai sans faire de bruit, j'étais soulagé de voir que je n'avais pas réveillée ma belle, j'embrassai le front de Bella avant de sortir prendre le petit déjeuner au café en bas de mon travail.

Vers 10h30, mon portable sonna et je dus sortir de réunion quand je vis que l'appel venait de chez moi. Ce n'était pas normal.

-Allo ?

_-C'est moi… Carlie est malade l'école m'a appelé, on vient de rentrer et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire._

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_-Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle mange. Elle est tellement pâle, c'en est effrayant._

-Alice je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. Fais lui prendre un bain tiède et donne lui juste un peu d'eau, en petite quantité, et si elle ne la vomit pas, tu pourras lui en donner d'autre 30 minutes plus tard. Appelle papa si elle vomit encore ce soir, il a une recette magique à lui faire boire pour ne pas qu'elle se déshydrate.

_-Ok. Je vais faire ça. _

-Installez vous dans le salon et ouvre la porte fenêtre l'air frais va lui faire du bien.

-Ok. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

-Alice ne t'excuse pas.

_-Ça va aller Edward, je voulais juste savoir quoi faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Alors, tu vas me dire comment elle s'appelle ? _

-Bella…

_-Elle est comment ? ça se passe bien ?_

-Elle est encore plus merveilleuse que je me l'étais imaginé. Ça se passe très bien et je voudrais juste pourvoir y croire.

-Il faut que tu y crois Edward. Tu ne seras pas foutu avec Tanya toute ta vie. Je crois que tu viens de trouver la raison pour laquelle tu vas te battre pour vivre ta vie et non celle que Tanya t'impose depuis les 7 dernières années.

-Merci Alice, tu as toujours cru que je rencontrerais une merveilleuse princesse et que j'aurais envie d'être son prince charmant. Je rentre demain promis.

_-D'accord, même si j'insiste pour que tu profites du reste de la semaine, je sais que tu veux être là pour Carlie._

-Merci, j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour nous.

-Vous êtes ma famille. Je te laisse Carlie a besoin de moi, à demain Edward.

Je retournai à ma réunion qui se terminait et je pris le document sur les statistiques des placements ayant le plus remporté durant le dernier moi et je filai à ma voiture après avoir salué tout le monde.

-Oh Edward !

Grande brune, yeux bleus, je la voyais chaque fois qu'on avait une réunion ici. Elle était célibataire d'après les rumeurs et elle s'était envoyé plusieurs mecs qui participaient notre réunion, sauf moi. J'étais là depuis 5 mois et je ne cherchais pas trop à me faire une fille quand je venais ici. Je me reposais, j'avançais mon travail et je jouais du piano.

-Oui. Euh… Lauren c'est ça ?

Une seule fois j'avais couché avec une cliente de l'hôtel dans sa chambre à elle il y 4 mois. Une jeune femme de 26 ans mariée qui avait besoin de se sentir désirer pour une nuit. Le mois suivant, elle m'avait présenté son mari qui l'avait accompagné. Je les avais salué hier en allant chercher les viennoiseries pour Bella et elle m'a apprit qu'elle était enceinte de 6 semaines et qu'ils étaient venus fêter la nouvelle. J'avais été heureux de constater que le bonheur existait encore.

-Oui. En fait je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre le déjeuner ensemble avant que tu retournes à Phoenix.

-Je suis désolé, Lauren, mais ma femme m'attends à l'hôtel et on va passer l'après-midi à la plage. Elle est venue passer la semaine avec moi, on rentre demain, notre fille est malade, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti prendre un appel. Ma soeur venait de la prendre à l'école.

-Oh, j'espère qu'elle ira bien. Je ne savais pas que tu étais marié, dit-elle en montrant ma main gauche qui n'avait pas d'alliance.

-Brisée, faudrait que je pense à la faire réparer, dis-je en regardant ma main. Elle n'était pas obligé de savoir où elle était réellement.

-Bonne journée, dit-elle en s'en allant.

-Bonne journée.

J'entrai dans ma voiture et appelai Bella. J'avais envie d'entendre sa voix. Après Tanya et Lauren, j'avais envie d'entendre la voix de la femme de qui j'avais envie.

_-Allo ?_

-Hey, ma belle, ça va ?

_-Je vais bien Edward. Ça va ton travail ?_

-Très bien, en fait j'ai terminé.

_-Oh, j'allais me faire un sandwich, je t'attends alors ?_

-Si tu veux, je meurs de faim.

_-C'est bon, je prépare les sandwichs._

-À tout de suite.

J'arrivai rapidement à l'hôtel et lorsque j'entrai dans la suite, je la vis devant moi, terminant de mettre les couverts sur la table de la terrasse. Elle était tellement belle.

-Salut, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle avec une démarche féline.

-Salut… souffla-t-elle.

Je la serrai contre moi avant de déposer mes lèvres dans son cou et sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que si je t'avais vu habillé de cette façon au lieu de dormir ces deux derniers matins, tu n'aurais jamais passé la porte de cette chambre ?

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas mit la bonne couleur de cravate ? Ma sœur va me tuer, ricanais-je.

-Ta sœur ?

-Ouais, elle est styliste et accroc au shopping. Elle vient faire du shopping avec moi pour que je sois toujours bien habillé. En plus, à chacune des fois qu'elle vient chez moi, elle classe mes costumes par couleur avec les chemises et les cravates qui vont avec, soupirais-je en pensant que c'était probablement ce qu'elle ferait ce soir.

-Oh… Mais rassure-toi, les couleurs étaient parfaites, sinon pour revenir au fait que je ne t'aurais pas laissé passer la porte…

Je hochai la tête.

-C'est parce que tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour te balader sur la rue sans risquer qu'une femme s'en prenne à toi, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle ne savait pas combien elle pouvait avoir raison. Toutes les femmes de la succursale m'avait fait du charme hier et aujourd'hui durant les pauses, sans parler de Lauren qui m'a pratiquement proposé un après-midi de sexe, prétextant un simple déjeuner. Les femmes ne manquaient pas de culot.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, répliquais-je doucement à son oreille.

-Humm… et pourquoi ça ?

-Il n'y a qu'à toi à qui je permets de s'en prendre à moi, dis-je en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes, les seules dont j'avais envie.

Je brisai le baiser et je me dirigeai vers la chambre.

-J'enlève ça, et je suis tout à toi, dis-je en pointant mon complet.

_Et elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut de nous, hein mon vieux ?_

J'enlevai mon complet et mon boxer pour revêtir un bermudas pour la baignade et un chandail sans manches. Il faisait assez chaud et je ne voulais pas m'encombrer de vêtements. J'aurais même pu resté torse nu, mais elle allait me prendre pour un exhibitionniste. Déjà qu'hier je lui ai demandé de rester seins nus pour faire la cuisine. Nous aurions d'autres occasions pour que je puisse me balader torse nu devant elle.

Nous mangeâmes notre sandwich qui était divinement bon. Un sandwich au poulet avec des pommes, des noix, des raisins et du fromage suisse dans un pain ciabatta accompagné d'une salade verte. C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir mangé une bonne cuisine faite par une autre personne. Elle me faisait vraiment du bien.

Elle nous servit une glace au chocolat comme dessert et lorsqu'elle se leva pour faire la vaisselle, je me dis que c'était le moment que je me mette au piano vu qu'on partait demain. Je n'avais pas été capable de lui dire durant le repas, je ne voulais pas briser la joie qu'elle avait d'être ici. Je me laissai tomber sur le banc devant le piano.

-Euh… Ça te dérange si je joue ?

-Non, en fait, j'ai hâte de t'entendre.

-Ok, j'espère juste que je ne me perdrai pas dans ma musique. J'ai tendance à me laisser emporter.

-Oh… ne t'en fait pas, il m'arrive la même chose lorsque je lis, dit-elle en souriant.

Je commençai à jouer une musique douce Lettre pour Élise de Beethoven, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas joué juste pour moi. Tanya s'agaçait chaque fois que je m'installais au piano. Je changeai pour Claire de Lune de Debussy, c'était le premier morceau que j'avais maîtrisé à l'âge de 8 ans et c'était devenu le préféré de ma mère. Ma mère qui m'avait tellement soutenue durant ces dernières années avec Carlie, je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Elle serait heureuse de savoir que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je voudrais plus, elle sait que je vois des filles, mais elle sait aussi que ce n'est que pour le sexe. Ma mère n'est pas dupe. J'avais tellement envie de Bella dans ma vie. J'avais envie d'offrir une vie intéressante à ma fille.

Je changeai pour sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven. C'était une chanson plus triste que les deux autres et j'étais un peu dans cet état. J'étais triste quand je regardais mon sort, mon triste sort.

Bella vint s'asseoir sur le banc du piano avec moi. Je levai les yeux vers elle et j'espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas peur de la grande tristesse qu'il y avait dans mes yeux. Je détestais qu'on me voit aussi vulnérable, elle était entrée dans mon intimité comme je n'avais jamais permis à personne de le faire, même pas avec Mélanie, qui savait pour Tanya et qui m'encourageait à tenir bon pour ma fille. Jamais je n'avais montré ma détresse à une personne, sauf à ma mère, mais c'était ma mère et elle comprenait, me serrait dans ses bras et me disait que tout s'arrangerait comme lorsque j'avais 5 ans et que je m'étais fait mal. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était que j'ai 27 ans, je suis marié à une garce qui a aucun scrupule à se faire vivre et entretenir par moi, à qui j'avais fait un enfant à 19 ans un soir que j'avais picolé solide dont je me souvenais à peine et j'avais une petite fille merveilleuse qui mettait toute sa confiance en moi pour être épanouie. Sa mère l'avait oublié volontairement hier soir et aujourd'hui elle était malade et je n'étais pas là. Je prenais du bon temps en cachant son existence alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi à la maison. Mes yeux s'embuèrent un peu et je détournai le regard, alors qu'une larme coula sur mes joues, pour ne pas qu'elle les voient, mais c'était trop tard, elle les avaient vu.

Elle me serra contre elle sans dire un mot et je finis de jouer la pièce en entier.

-Edward… dit-elle doucement.

Je terminai le morceau lentement. Je finissais souvent en larmes que je jouait cette pièce.

-Tu joues vraiment bien, dit-elle alors que mes doigts s'arrêtaient sur les touches.

-Merci, répondis-je en essuyant une larme.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra fort. Je devais lui dire pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, mais je n'en étais pas capable. C'était trop tôt pour moi. J'aimais mieux lui faire croire à un tuyau brisé et la flotte chez moi que lui dire pour Tanya.

-Bella… on va devoir quitter demain, soufflais-je.

-Ah…

-Je sais que je t'avais dit qu'on aurait 2 jours de libre pour s'amuser, mais ça ne sera pas possible. Je ne veux pas laisser ma sœur s'occuper du bazar chez moi, toute seule.

-Oh, je comprends, dit-elle pensive.

-Je suis désolé, soufflais-je à nouveau. Et je l'étais vraiment.

-Edward, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu as une obligation que tu juges importante et tu dois faire pour le mieux. Même si cela implique qu'on doit quitter 2 jours plus tôt.

_Cette fille est un ange !_

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, je ne pouvais pas lui gâcher sa dernière journée ici. Je lui souris. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer un interrogatoire sur ce qui m'avait fait versé une larme, un mec qui pleurniche alors qu'il a une fille magnifique à ses côtés, ça fait un peu ringard.

-Alors aussi bien profiter des quelques heures qu'il nous reste dans cette chambre à autre chose qu'à pleurnicher sur mon petit sort. Viens par là.

Je l'attirai à moi, en la faisant passer par-dessus mes jambes, se retrouvant à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je la rapprochai de moi pour la presser plus fort dans mes bras, nichant mon visage dans son cou. Je caressai son cou et ses oreilles avec le bout de mon nez tout en déposant des petits baisers. J'adorais le parfum de sa peau.

-Tu sens tellement bon…

Doucement, je fis le chemin jusqu'à ma mâchoire pour finalement rejoindre ses lèvres. Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne et je fis bouger mes lèvres d'une manière sensuelle. Ma langue en traçait le contour pour demander l'accès à sa bouche et elle ouvrit instinctivement ses lèvres, me permettant d'y entrer, en gémissant. Je goûtais sa bouche langoureusement, ma langue caressant la sienne, mélangeant nos salives. Je renforcis ma prise sur ses hanches pour lui faire faire des ondulations sur mon sexe gonflé de désir pour elle.

_T'as la même idée que moi mon vieux ? Ce serait vraiment trop sexy, tu ne crois pas ? la voir s'offrir à moi en s'appuyant sur le piano !_

-T'as déjà fait l'amour appuyée sur un piano Bella ? murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Non.

Je nous fis lever et je la déshabillai en faisant passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête, je dégrafai son soutien-gorge pour ensuite virer ses shorts en les tirant vers le bas en même temps que sa petite culotte.

Elle était complètement nue devant moi et je la regardais avec envie. À chaque fois je la trouvais encore plus belle que la dernière fois. J'enlevai mon chandail alors qu'elle tirait sur mon bermuda pour le faire descendre.

Je la vis sourire quand elle vit que je ne portait pas de boxer et que ma virilité s'imposa d'elle-même entre elle et moi. Elle enroula sa main autour et fit des mouvements doux de bas en haut. Je pris ses seins en coupe et les léchai et les mordillai chacun leur tour. Je la retournai pour la coller, son dos contre mon torse. Je fis mettre ses mains sur le couvercle des touches du piano que j'avais refermé en terminant de jouer tout à l'heure. Mon pénis se logea entre ses fesses et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire des petits mouvements de bassin, glissant le long de son sexe, de ses fesses jusqu'à son clitoris. Elle était trempée et je sentais que mon sexe se lubrifiait à chaque mouvement que je faisais entre ses cuisses.

Je continuai mes mouvements et empaumai ses seins en même temps, tantôt doucement, tantôt brusquement, tirant dessus ou encore en faisant des petits cercles sur le bout de ses tétons. Elle se cambra sous mes baisers, mes chatouilles et mes petites morsures dans son cou et elle bougea des hanches, demandant plus.

Je l'installai sur ses genoux, sur le banc du piano. Elle avait toujours les mains sur le couvercle de l'instrument et je descendis mes mains pour lui faire écarter les cuisses. J'avais une merveilleuse vue sur son sexe et son intimité aux lèvres entrouvertes, m'appelant. Je ne pris pas plus de temps et sans plus d'avertissement j'agrippai ses hanches et je la pénétrai d'un fort coup de rein. Elle gémit fortement en resserrant ses muscles vaginaux autour de moi.

-Humm… Edward…

C'était si bon de l'entendre gémir mon nom. Je repris quelques fois mon coup de rein fort faisant vibrer le fond de son ventre, avant de prendre un rythme plus lent. J'enroulai un bras autour de sa taille changeant l'angle de son bassin, me faisant la pénétrer plus profondément, elle était tellement serrée dans cette position.

-Humm… Bella, c'est tellement bon… si serré…

Elle passa sa main derrière sa tête et elle agrippa mes cheveux, fourragent dedans, m'attirant à son cou et sa gorge. Le spectacle sous mes yeux étaient ce que j'avais vu de plus beau. C'était vraiment très excitant. J'accélérai mes mouvements et elle prit ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Elle fit descendre nos mains jointes sur son bouton de plaisir et elle fit des cercles dessus en faisant une petite pression. Je grognais dans son cou, elle n'a aucune gêne à se caresser devant moi en plus, elle veut ma mort.

-Putain Bella… caresse-toi encore…

Elle recommença ses mouvements sur son clitoris et j'augmentai la puissance de mes coups de rein et j'accélérai poussé par les sensations qui nous possédaient tous les deux. Je raffermis ma prise sur ses hanches m'accrochant désespérément à elle. Je voulais jouir avec elle, en même temps qu'elle.

-C'est bon Edward…

-Viens Bella… viens avec moi…

Ma main prit la place de la sienne sur son clitoris et je le pinçai plus fort. Elle se resserra sur mon sexe et elle explosa.

-Oui… Edward… oui…

-Putain Bella… dis-je en donnant un dernier coup de rein me déversant en elle, tout en mordant son épaule pour ne pas hurler, tellement ça avait été bon.

Nous reprenions notre souffle difficilement et ses jambes tremblaient tellement que je dus me retirer plus rapidement d'elle pour la faire asseoir, sur un chandail que j'avais posé sur le banc du piano pour ne pas qu'elle soit choquée de la froideur du bois. Je me plaçai derrière elle et je la cajolai tendrement. Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment, je voulais la câliner encore et toujours dans un seul but, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était plus qu'une aventure sans lendemain.

-Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais tu veux qu'on prenne un bain plein de mousse ? demandais-je

-Humm… tout à fait ce qu'il me faut, souffla-t-elle.

Je me levai et partis faire couler l'eau pour le bain. Je revins vers la cuisine où je sortis une bouteille de vin pour en servir deux coupes. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui en tendit une qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle se lova dans mes bras en prenant une longue inspiration, me faisant jubilé qu'elle puisse vouloir respirer mon odeur, comme j'avais envie de respirer la sienne.

-Si tu veux, ensuite, on ira au parc d'attraction se promener ? suggérais-je.

-Oui, bonne idée. J'adore ça.

Après le bain, où j'avais caressé et savonné sa peau avec son gel de douche aux fraises, elle enfila une robe soleil blanche à fines bretelles avec des ballerines. Ça la faisait paraître plus petite à côté de moi, mais j'aimais ça, je pouvais passer mon bras sur ses épaules et montrer aux mecs qui la regardaient qu'elle était avec moi.

Nous marchions main dans la main à travers les kiosques et je m'arrêtai pour jouer à un jeu d'adresse avec des anneaux à enfiler sur des bouteilles de boissons gazeuses. J'avais souvent fait des concours avec James, mon pote de Seattle quand on était gamin, et je gagnais à tous les coups. Bella se retrouva avec les bras chargés de toutous. Je finis par obtenir, en parlant avec le gars du kiosque, que Bella puisse changer tous les petits toutous pour n'en prendre qu'un gros.

Son choix s'arrêta sur deux chatons identiques, mais de couleurs différentes. Elle me remit le gris et blanc et garda le beige et blanc. Aucun fille ne m'avait offert un toutou et je fus touché par son geste. Banal pour certain, mais pour moi, c'était là une preuve qu'elle voulait que je me souvienne de notre séjour ici. J'imagine que je n'aurai pas le monopole de ce minou très longtemps quand Carlie le verra.

Alors qu'elle faisait la file pour les toilettes, j'appelai chez moi, un peu avant 20h00.

-Salut Alice, c'est moi.

_-Edward, on allait justement t'appeler. _

-Comment va Carlie ?

_-Elle va mieux, même si elle est très fatiguée. J'ai du appelé papa, elle vomissait tout le temps. Depuis 1 heure elle reprend des couleurs._

-Je rentre demain Alice, on part en avant-midi, je serai là en fin d'après-midi avant le dîner.

_-T'es certain que tu ne veux pas prendre les deux jours qu'il te reste ? Je me suis installé ici pour travaillé sur la table de la salle à manger et c'est plutôt bien._

-Merci Alice t'es vraiment super, mais je vais rentrer, je veux m'occuper de Carlie. je ne veux pas faire comme sa mère. Aujourd'hui je travaillais, demain non, alors je rentre m'occuper d'elle. Aussi intéressant que me serait les deux prochains jours, je ne veux pas que ma soeur s'occupe de ma fille pendant que moi je m'envois en l'air.

_-C'est bien j'espère ?_

-Mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre de toute ma triste vie_._

_-T'es accroché plus que tu ne le crois !_

-Alice... c'est trop tôt pour savoir ça !

_-Non. Je suis persuadée qu'on rencontre notre âme soeur juste en un seul regard et au premier regard. Je suis certaine que c'est ça qui vous est arrivé. _

-Si tu le dis... tu veux me passer Carlie, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

_-Ok. À demain._

-À demain.

_-Edward, elle s'est endormie, je n'ose pas la réveiller._

-Ça fait rien, dis-lui que j'ai appelé et que je l'aime.

_-Elle t'aime aussi, et elle t'aimera quand même si tu passes encore deux jours à baiser et à te foutre de tes responsabilités envers elle. Appelle-moi si tu changes d'idée, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'amuses, ça te fait du bien. _

-Je sais, mais je vais rentrer, elle me manque.

_-Papa poule._

-J'ai hâte de t'y voir moi !

_-Tu crois que j'aurai des enfants un jour ?_

-Bien sur Alice, et tu feras une merveilleuse maman.

_-Merci._

-Merci de prendre soin de ma fille, on se voit demain. Je te laisse Bella revient.

_-À demain grand frère._

Je rejoignis Bella en rangeant mon portable. Je lui donnai son chaton et je gardai le mien sous mon bras. Nous prîmes une marche main dans la main serrant notre chaton sous l'autre bras.

-Pourquoi tu as choisi des chatons ? Je croyais que les filles préféraient les nounours.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir un vrai chaton et que je n'ai jamais osé m'en acheter un.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pu m'occuper d'un poisson rouge, alors comment est-ce que je ferais pour m'occuper d'un chaton.

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu pourrais t'en occuper, tu as grandi, riais-je.

-Ouais, tu as surement raison, je devrais m'en acheter un.

_Je t'en achèterai un moi, ma belle, quand je jugerai que tu dois savoir à quel point je tiens à toi._

Avant de quitter pour retourner à notre chambre, j'arrêtai nous acheter une barbe à papa et nous avions les doigts et les lèvres collées du sucre rose. Nous nous étions amusés comme des enfants.

Il était près de 22h00 lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la suite. Nous passâmes chacun notre tour vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller du sucre et j'eu l'agréable surprise de trouver Bella seulement vêtue de son shorty lorsque je me suis glissé sous les draps.

-Humm… je pourrais m'habituer à ça ? dis-je en me collant contre elle.

-Quoi ? la vie d'hôtel ou la soirée au parc d'attraction ?

_Dis-lui Edward, elle ne se sauvera pas._

-Non… t'avoir dans mon lit presque nue tous les soirs, soufflais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans sa nuque, une main autour de sa taille pour la garder le plus près de moi toute la nuit.

-Moi aussi Edward, je pourrais m'habituer à ça, murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

* * *

**Voilà... **

**Avec ce chapitre s'achève le séjour à Santa Monica. Au prochain chapitre, Bella fera la grande découverte. Edward aura un choc aussi grand que celui de Bella, vous verrez.**

**J'adore toujours autant faire cette fic du pov d'Edward. J'avais de la difficulté à laissé MALHEUREUSE et faire le pov d'Edward me fait du bien. Pour celle que ça intéresse, je n'ai pas encore de nouveau bonus pour la suite pov Bella, même si j'ai plein d'idées, je veux attendre de voir comment va se dérouler mon emploi du temps. J'ai mis mes réflexions de côté pour la suite dans HEUREUSE EN AMOUR qui viendra surement plus tard, après FMRFMV, car là je suis pas mal débordée.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	6. CHAPITRE 6

**Salut les filles,**

**Vous avez été nombreuses à me laisser des reviews pour ce chapitre et j'en suis très heureuse. Vous avez toutes été découragées par la garce qu'est Tanya, mais vous le saviez déjà, et vous en verrez d'autres dans ce chaptire....**

**Et comme je vais certainement prendre plus de temps à faire les prochains chapitres, je voulais vous poster celui qui était prêt. Je vais essayer de faire tout ce que je peux, mais, mes enfants veulent aller jouer dehors, il fait très beau en ce moment chez moi, alors, je vais avec eux et il ne me reste que quelques heures le soir avant d'aller dormir pour travailler sur mes fics.**

**Je ne laisserai pas tomber, j'adore lire et écrire ses histoires....**

**Alice :** Edward a tout de même assuré avec Bella, il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour ne pas lui faire ressentir toute sa frustration envers Tanya et son inquiétude pour Carlie. Mais ça ne le faisait pas se sentir moins lâche. Edward n'a toujours vécu que pour Carlie, et il prend conscience petit à petit que Bella pourrait faire partie de sa vie et que la présence d'une femme lui manquait.

**PatiewSnow :** Merci Beaucoup de laisser ta review à chaque chapitre.

**marnchoups :** Vous aurez un peu plus de détail sur ce que fait Tanya. C'est vraiment une garce, en plus, elle n'a même pas commencé à vouloir se glisser dans son lit ou de le mettre dans le sien. Ça promet !!!

**Coeur de Gaël, ****Soraya**** :** Merci beaucoup !

**aelita48 :** Tanya est plus que chiante, elle n'a pas fini de lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres... et Alice, reste Alice...lol...

**Gwendoline :** Tu l'as dit Edward est bien entouré. C'est ce qui l'aide à passer au travers.

**emilie :** Vous avez toutes un faible pour le pov Edward !!! Alice fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour soutenir son frère. Elle l'a suivi, elle a quitté Seattle pour s'installer dans la même ville que lui pour l'aider. Elle travaille toujours à l'extérieur et fait ses créations chez elle, alors, une ville ou l'autre, ça ne dérange pas. Tanya sait que Alice et Edward sont là pour Carlie, alors elle ne s'en occupe pas... elle préfère tirer à droite et à gauche... Edward lui donne tout ce qu'elle veut, espérant qu'elle soit le plus loin possible d'eux. il voudrait bien que Tanya prenne sa place, ça lui permettrait de souffler un peu, quoiqu'il ne se plaint pas de s'occuper de Carlie. Edward et Bella sont fait l'un pour l'autre, ça va juste être plus compliqué que Bella l'avait anticipé... Tu sauras pourquoi Tanya est avec Edward et Carlie à la fête foraine au prochain chapitre. Merci.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

Je rentrai chez moi pour retrouver ma fille qui allait un peu mieux selon les dires d'Alice. J'avais déposé Bella chez elle et elle me manquait déjà.

-Salut ma princesse, tu vas bien ? Dis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle sur le canapé.

-Oui. Marraine elle s'est très bien occupée de moi, dit-elle en se lovant contre moi.

-Merci Alice. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te remercier.

-Tu sais très bien, ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir, et tu viens tout juste de la quitter, dit-elle.

-Alice… soupirais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle de ça devant Carlie. Ma fille savait que sa mère et moi on n'étions pas amoureux, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'on pouvait avoir des amoureux chacun de son côté, enfin, on n'en avait jamais parlé.

-D'accord, mais moi j'ai hâte d'avoir une nouvelle amie.

-Qui te dis que ce sera ton amie ?

-C'est obligé ! C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, en plus, elle a quel âge ?

-25.

-Comme moi, c'est parfait, on va bien s'entendre.

Elle retourna à ses croquis sur la table dans l'autre pièce, et je me penchai vers Carlie.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ma princesse ?

-Humm… oui… je peux manger une soupe et un grilled-cheese, dit-elle en me souriant.

-D'accord, je reviens, dis-je en me levant pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

Je fis une rapide soupe poulet et nouilles et je fis des grilled-cheese.

-Alice tu veux dîner avec nous ?

-Oui. Ça m'évitera de m'empoisonner toute seule chez moi, répondit-elle.

Alice était une calamité en cuisine, j'espère que son prince saura faire la cuisine.

Alice décida de rester avec nous quelques jours puisque Tanya n'était pas revenue de Cuba. J'avais passé une soirée durant la semaine à faire des essais des vêtements qu'Alice m'avait ramenés de New York la semaine dernière, et elle avait comme à son habitude reclassé tous mes tiroirs et mes placards en ordre de couleur et assemblé des vêtements pour composer des tenues coordonnées. Ça m'avait aussi permis d'aller voir Bella jeudi soir, mais ce fut la seule fois que je pus m'y rendre. Alice dut partirà New York pour son travail et je passai donc le reste de la semaine seul avec Carlie, ça faisait 7 jours que je n'avais pas vu Bella. Je lui avais parlé par SMS et au téléphone quelques fois, mais pas de visite surprise. Nous étions vendredi et je rentrais avec Carlie que je venais de prendre au service de garde.

-Salut ma belle, dit Tanya quand nous entrâmes Carlie et moi.

-Maman t'es revenue ? Tu vas regarder le film avec nous ?

-Bien sûr, je vais même nous faire livrer une pizza, ça te dit ?

-Oh oui, je vais me changer, dit Carlie en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

-Salut Edward.

-Salut. Tu as enfin daigné te souvenir que tu avais une fille. Tanya, ça fait 10 jours que tu es partie.

-Edward, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête. Je suis là, je sais que je ne suis pas présente pour elle. J'ai eu besoin de m'aérer, tu comprends ?

-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu fuis toutes tes responsabilités envers elle !

-Edward… je vais essayer de faire mieux. Je ne serai jamais comme toi tu es avec elle. Je sais que je t'ai laissé te débrouiller tout seul avec elle trop souvent. Là j'ai envie de passer du bon temps avec elle. Tu peux sortir si tu veux.

_Certain que j'allais sortir, et de ce pas en plus._

Je montai à ma chambre et enfilai un jeans et un tee-shirt. Je pris mon portable et mon portefeuille et descendis les escaliers.

-Papa ? Tu t'en vas ?

-Euh… oui.

-Oh… tu avais dit qu'on regarderait le film ensemble, que tu ferais du pop-corn… dit Carlie tristement.

_Et merde…_

J'étais en train de faire à ma fille ce que sa mère lui faisait depuis qu'elle était née. Je m'enfuyais quand son autre parent entrait dans la maison.

-Reste avec nous Edward, ça va faire plaisir à Carlie, dit Tanya doucement en approchant de moi.

Je la regardai dans les yeux et je vis une chose que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps, de la sincérité. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé une soirée tous les trois ensemble et Carlie aimait quand on était tous les trois.

-D'accord.

-Merci papa de rester avec nous, viens là, dit Carlie en tapant la place à côté d'elle. Tanya était assise de l'autre côté. Je mis donc le film et me laissai tomber sur le canapé à côté de ma fille. Tant pis pour le reste, ma fille avait besoin de m'avoir auprès d'elle, alors, je restais avec elle.

La soirée fut très bonne, je ne m'étais même pas disputé avec Tanya. C'était très rare et je restais tout de même sur mes gardes, tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi elle venait subitement de changer d'attitude avec moi.

Ce fut des petits coups à ma porte qui me sortirent de mon sommeil ce samedi matin.

-Edward ? dit Tanya en entrant dans ma chambre.

-Oui ?

-Je vais emmener Carlie à son cours de piano, ensuite on pourrait aller à la fête foraine plus tard cet après-midi.

-Quelle heure il est ?

-9h15. Je croyais que tu étais levé, désolé de t'avoir réveillé. T'as l'ai épuisé.

-Ça ne te dérange pas d'aller avec elle ? Je crois que j'aimerais bien me rendormir.

-C'est bon, on revient tout de suite après.

-Ok, dis-je en me tournant dos à elle pour me rendormir et elle sortit de ma chambre.

C'était rare qu'elle avait à venir me réveiller et à mettre les pieds dans ma chambre. Elle savait clairement que je ne voulais pas la voir là et encore moins qu'elle essaie de venir passer du temps dans mon lit. Encore une fois, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait de moi en étant aussi gentille et _maternelle_.

Finalement je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. J'aurais pu aller voir Bella, mais il était un peu tôt pour m'introduire chez elle pour lui faire l'amour. Elle me prendrait pour un obsédé, mais je commençais à être vraiment en manque d'elle. 7 jours sans la voir, 7 jours sans me perdre dans l'odeur de sa peau et 7 jours sans la voir jouir.

Comme à chaque fois que je pensais à ma Bella, je me retrouvais avec une érection.

_Tu peux pas attendre qu'elle soit là ? Je vais être obligé de m'occuper de toi tout seul !_

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je fis couler l'eau et enlevai mon boxer. Je baissai les yeux sur mon érection et je soupirai. J'aurais tellement voulu que Bella puisse être là.

Tanya était de bonne humeur. Après cette journée à la foire, je pourrai certainement appeler ma belle et passer une partie de la soirée et de la nuit avec elle.

Je me glissai sous le jet de la douche et je laissai mes muscles se détendre avec l'eau chaude. Je lavais mes cheveux et je savonnai mon corps. Lorsque j'arrivai à mon sexe, j'enroulai ma main autour et commençai mon mouvement routinier pour me soulager. Je fermai les yeux et serrai ma main plus fort, m'imaginant que c'était Bella qui se resserrait autour de moi alors que je lui donnais un orgasme. J'empoignai mes bourses avec mon autre main et en les malaxant je jouis fortement en longues giclées sur le carrelage de la douche.

_Putain que j'étais blasé de ces branlettes d'adolescent. C'est pas contre toi mon vieux, tu assures, mais, je veux avoir une femme à mes côtés !!! Et je veux que ce soit Bella… je sais toi aussi tu ne veux que Bella maintenant !!!_

Je finis de me laver et je rinçai la douche de ma jouissance, et je finis par faire le nettoyage au grand complet de ma salle de bain avec le détergent et je fis même une lessive avec mes draps et ceux de Carlie dans la machine.

Tanya et Carlie revinrent du cours de piano et je m'activai à faire le reste des tâches ménagères. Carlie fit du rangement dans sa chambre et Tanya m'aida avec l'aspirateur, la lessive et elle me demanda de l'aider pour déplacer un meuble dans sa chambre.

-Edward, dit-elle alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte pour retourner à la cuisine.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de rejoindre la cuisine. J'appelai ma mère pour lui donner de nos nouvelles et par prudence, je ne lui parlai pas de Bella. C'était encore trop tôt. Je ne voulais pas créer une deuxième Alice avec ma mère.

Finalement on décida qu'on mangerait un hot-dog à la fête foraine et on partit dans la voiture de Tanya, le toit baissé sous le soleil. Tanya me laissa même conduire. N'importe qui aurait pu penser, juste à nous voir ensemble cette journée là, qu'on formait la petite famille parfaite, sans problème et heureuse. Nous étions loin de tout ça.

On se promena entre les différents manèges pour les enfants, tenant Carlie par la main chacun de notre côté. On mangea un hot-dog et une énorme frite. Carlie passait une belle journée et j'étais heureux de lui avoir offert une autre journée où je pouvais être avec sa mère sans qu'on se prenne la tête.

-Je vais auxtoilettes, je ne serai pas longue, dit Tanya en se levant.

Elle partit en direction des toilettes et Carlie se leva pour la suivre.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie, dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la même direction que Tanya.

Je finis de ranger les plateaux vides et je me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour les attendre. Tanya sortit, mais Carlie ne la suivait pas.

-Où est Carlie ? Demandais-je en paniquant.

-Elle était avec toi, répondit-elle.

-Elle t'a suivi, elle avait envie elle aussi, dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Tanya se mit à pleurer et je dus la secouer un peu par les épaules, pour qu'elle m'écoute.

-Tu prends par là, moi de l'autre côté, dis-je en lui montrant les directions.

-Edward, je suis désolée, on va la retrouver, dit-moi qu'on va la retrouver, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-On va la retrouver, d'accord, on va la retrouver. Appelle-moi si tu la trouves.

Elle hocha la tête et partit dans sa direction. Je regardais partout, refaisant les endroits où nous nous étions arrêtés, mais je ne la trouvais pas. J'aurais dû l'accompagner, j'aurais dû aller avec elle. Elle n'a que 7 ans, elle ne peut pas se débrouiller toute seule dans une foule pareille.

Plus je marchais, plus je paniquais de ne pas la voir. J'étais presque à l'opposé de l'entrée par où nous étions arrivés, puis rien. Je décidai de revenir sur mes pas et retourner à la table où nous avions mangé. Rien.

_-Attention Attention, une petite fille a été retrouvée au kiosque Volvo près de l'entrée, on demande aux parents de bien vouloir se présenter à ce kiosque. Je répète, une petite fille a été retrouvée au kiosque Volvo près de l'entrée, on demande aux parents de bien vouloir se présenter à ce kiosque._

Je partis en courant vers l'entrée et je vis d'assez loin l'affiche annonçant le kiosque Volvo. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu quand j'entendis sa voix m'appeler.

-PAPA !!! Cria-t-elle en courant vers moi.

Elle sauta dans mes bras, alors que je l'attrapais au vol et je la serrai contre moi

-Carlie !!! Mon bébé !!! Ça va tu n'as rien ?? Tu m'as fait peur, dis-je d'une voix paniquée.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de ma fille fermant les yeux respirant à pleins poumons son odeur en la serrant encore plus fort contre moi

-Tu n'as rien, ça va ? J'ai tellement eu peur.

-Je me suis perdue, mais des gens m'ont aidé, dit-elle faiblement.

Je levai les yeux pour voir les personnes qui l'avaient secourueet je fus frappé par des prunelles chocolats. Je fermai mes yeux, pour essayer de ne plus voir la peine qu'il y avait dedans.

_J'aurais dû lui dire. Alice va me tuer._

-Elle croyait que c'était ta voiture, dit Jasper en pointant celle derrière lui avec son pouce, qui je le devinais, devait apparteniràBella.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, mais ma fille voulut s'expliquer. Bella se tenait d'un bras à la portière de sa voiture et Jasper vint enlacer sa taille en me fusillant du regard.

_Génial !!! Il va se faire une assez bonne idée de moi !!! Déjà qu'il détestait que je lui prenne son plan cul._

-Mais, je me suis trompée, c'est la voiture de Bella. Elle est bleue et je la trouve très belle.

_Tu as raison ma chérie, c'est la plus belle femme que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir de toute ma vie._

-Oui, ma chérie, elle est… très belle, dis-je en regardant Bella et non la voiture.

J'étais obnubilé par son regard triste. Je ne pouvais croire que je venais de lui faire autant de peine. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais responsable de toute la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-EDWARD !!! Tu l'as trouvée, elle n'a rien… Oh mon bébé…

-Non, elle n'a rien, Tanya, répondis-je à Tanya en mettant Carlie dans ses bras.

-MAMAN !!!

Bella eut un petit cri et là, je vis, pire que ce que je venais de voir. En entendant Tanya arriver, elle s'accrocha au bras de Jasper encore plus désespérément et plus fort qu'à sa portière. J'aurais dû écouter Alice, mais je croyais que j'avais encore du temps. Je m'étais trompé.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'avançai vers elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Tanya. Je ne voulais pas que Tanya comprenne ce que Jasper venait de comprendre. Sauf qu'il leur manquait l'essentiel de ce qu'il y avait sous leurs yeux.

Je posai une main sur son épaule et je fus blessé qu'elle se raidisse à mon contact, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je l'approche. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'elle y avait vu la semaine dernière. Elle devait me laisser la chance de lui expliquer. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux, son regard était vide.

-Bella, j'aurais dû te le dire… je t'appelle ce soir, dis-je avant de retourner vers Tanya et Carlie. Celles-ci levèrent les yeux vers moi et je ne pus que leur sourire.

-Oh… Isabella, merci de vous être occupée de ma fille. Je suis vraiment contente que ce soit vous qui l'ayez trouvée, elle était en sécurité. Merci beaucoup.

_Tu n'as jamais si bien dit Tanya, si tu savais._

-Merci Bella… au revoir, dit la petite voix de Carlie en me faisant un signe de la main.

Je repris Carlie dans mes bras et je nous dirigeai vers la sortie. Je tremblais de tout mon corps en m'asseyant derrière le volant. Tanya posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Edward, elle n'a rien, on a eu juste peur de l'avoir perdue, elle va s'en remettre, dit Tanya. Elle savait que je ne m'en remettrais pas si je perdais Carlie. J'étais certain que Carlie s'en remettrait, mais c'est à Bella que je pensais.

_J'espère que tu as raison. J'espère que c'est assez fort pour qu'elle s'en remette._

-Je sais… je…

-Je vais bien papa. Bella elle m'a fait asseoir dans sa voiture et elle a été gentille avec moi.

-Oh ma princesse… j'ai tellement eu peur de t'avoir perdue… dis-je en me tournant pour la regarder, m'assurant qu'elle était vraiment assise derrière la voiture.

-On fait une promenade ? Demandais-je espérant pouvoir m'aérer les esprits avant de parler à Bella ce soir.

On fit une promenade, mais ça ne mena à rien. J'étais encore plus angoissé de penser à ce que Bella pouvait avoir compris de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. En rentrant à la maison, Tanya descendit au sous-sol et Carlie sortit ses crayons pour faire des dessins. Elle disait qu'elle faisait comme Alice, elle dessinait des vêtements.

_ALICE !!!_

Il fallait que j'appelle Alice. C'était la seule qui pouvait me conseiller, la seule qui savait et la seule qui saurait quoi faire. Si j'étais vraiment le prince de Bella, elle saurait comment je devais faire pour que ma princesse veuille bien me laisser la chance de m'expliquer.

Je me retirai à l'étage et rendu à ma chambre, je composai le numéro d'Alice. Fallait qu'elle me réponde.

_-Allo ?_

-ALICE !!! Il faut que tu m'aides !!

_-Edward ? Y'a un problème avec Carlie ?_

-Non. Bella sait.

_-Oh_

-Il faut que tu m'aides, on l'a rencontrée à la fête foraine. On avait perdu Carlie et enfin bref c'est elle qui l'a trouvée et elle nous a vu avec Tanya. Elle a dû interpréter ce qu'elle a vu et je n'ai pas pu m'expliquer.

_-EDWARD CULLEN T'ES QU'UN CONNARD DE PREMIÈRE !!!_

-Alice…

_-JE T'AVAIS AVERTI… ARRRGGGHHHH !!!_

-Alice…

_-DÉBROUILLE-TOI !!! T'avais qu'à m'écouter._

Elle raccrocha.

_Foutu Alice..._

Elle avait coupé la ligne.

_Foutu Alice..._

J'étais en panique, entre la vie et la mort tellement mon cœur battait fort dans mon corps et ma tête et elle, elle me coupait la ligne au nez.

_Foutu Alice... _

Elle m'avait poussé à m'investir dans cette histoire, et elle me laissait tomber parce que je n'avais pas suivi L'UN de ses conseils.

_Foutu Alice..._

J'étais paumé. Je fis la première chose qui me semblait légitime, demander à Bellade me laisser m'expliquer.

**_18h30_**_ Bella je vais tout t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu croies, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué… Je t'appelle à 21h00._

Je ne pouvais pas avoir cette discussion par téléphone, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus l'avoir pendant que Carlie était debout. Il fallait que j'attende qu'elle soit couchée et comme elle se couchait à 20h30 la fin de semaine, 21h00 serait la bonne heure.

Je descendis pour voir ce qu'on pourrait manger pour le dîner. Je fis des pâtes, sauce rosée, aux légumes et au poulet. Je mangeai à peine et je ne pris même pas le vin que Tanya avait mis dans ma coupe.

-Ça va Edward ?

-Oui… ça va ??

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, tu devrais aller dormir. Tu travailles beaucoup et tard depuis quelques semaines, tu devrais aller te reposer. Je vais m'occuper de Carlie.

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais m'en occuper, j'irai dormir après.

-Comme tu veux. Je peux sortir alors ?

-Oui, aucun problème, je reste ici.

-Bonne fin de soirée.

-Tanya ?

-Oui ?

-Laisse ta voiture ici. Prends un taxi.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas avoir à gérer un problème de plus. Elle avait été 5 semaines sans voiture, et j'ai cru devenir fou à la promener partout. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'on lui retire son permis parce qu'elle avait trop bu ou encore qu'elle soit blessée dans un accident. Ce qui impliquerait que je devrais m'occuper d'elle encore plus.

Je donnai le bain à Carlie et je décidai de jouer un peu de piano avec elle. Ça me changerait peut-être les idées. Carlie voulait réussir à jouer Lettre à Élise et elle accrochait toujours sur les derniers accords. On joua jusqu'à 21h00 et je la portai sur mon dos pour la mettre au lit.

-Je suis désolée papa, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ça va ma princesse, je sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. T'en fait pas avec ça. La prochaine fois, maman ou moi on va t'accompagner, on ne te laissera pas toute seule dans une foule.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit mon petit papa d'amour.

-Bonne nuit ma princesse, je t'aime.

J'embrassai son front après notre étreinte et je fonçai dans ma chambre pour appeler Bella. Après plusieurs sonneries sans réponse, je décidai de lui envoyer un autre courriel.

**_21h30_**_ Bella décroche, s'il te plaît. Appelle-moi, il faut qu'on parle._

Ça avait l'air désespéré, et c'était le cas, j'étais désespéré. Il faisait encore chaud. J'enlevai mon chandail et je restai en jeans. Je me calai contre les oreillers derrière moi et attendis qu'elle me réponde. J'entendis Tanya fermer la porte, pour sortir en boîte, je regardai l'heure. Peut-être qu'elle me répondrait à cette heure.

**_23h00_**_ Bella, j'aurais dû tout te dire. Excuse-moi, laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer._

Je voulais juste qu'elle me dise que je pouvais lui expliquer ma vie. LE pourquoi j'étais marié avec Tanya. Carlie était tout ce qui avait compté dans cette histoire. Je m'étais oublié, je ne m'étais pas préoccupé de Tanya et j'avais mis Carlie en avant plan dans toutes les sphères de ma vie.

Je ne dormais toujours pas. Je me torturais encore après toutes ces heures, j'étais debout au pied de mon lit et je faisais des allers retours en serrant mon portable dans ma main. Ça me faisait un mal de chien de penser qu'elle m'ignorait et qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Elle devait penser que j'étais amoureux de Tanya ! Elle ne savait rien de cette histoire, même moi j'avais pensé qu'on avait l'air d'une famille heureuse quand on était parti pour la fête foraine, tous les trois dans la voiture de Tanya, en chantant à tue-tête. Alice avait raison, j'aurais dû lui dire quand j'en avais eu l'occasion.

**_01h45_**_ Bella, ma belle, ne m'ignore pas, tu me manques trop… _

Elle me manquait tellement. Je ne voulais pas garder dans mon esprit son visage rempli de tristesse. Je voulais la revoir sourire, la revoir rire, la revoir jouir. Elle était tellement belle. Je suffoquais tellement j'avais le coeur en mille morceaux. Et si je l'avais perdu, si elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir parce que je lui avais menti.

Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un.

-James ?

_-Edward ? Attends, attends, je vais aller dans mon bureau._

J'entendais la musique qui résonnait fort dans le bar, le temps qu'il se dirige vers son bureau. La musique latine, me faisait penser à Bella. Tout me ramenait à elle et ça ne faisait qu'un mois que je l'avais rencontré.

_-C'est bon j'y suis. Comment ça va ? _

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Écoute, il faut que tu m'aides.

_-Edward t'es sûr que ça va ?_

-Tu fais comment quand tu veux te faire pardonner par Victoria ?

_-Dis pas que tu veux te faire pardonner de Tanya, Edward, je croyais que ça faisait des années que tu ne la baisais plus... _

-Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai rencontré une fille, LA fille, et je ne lui avais pas dit pour Tanya et Carlie et elle nous a vu cet après-midi tous les trois ensembles. J'ai rien dit comme un con et je lui ai même dit que j'aurais dû lui dire, que j'étais désolé. Elle pense que je suis avec Tanya.

_-Edward... appelle là elle, pour t'expliquer, pas moi._

-Elle ne répond pas, j'ai déjà essayé. Elle ne répond pas à mes texto non plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. T'es mon ami et tu sais quoi faire avec une femme quand on veut se faire pardonner. Moi je sais juste comment faire pour les mettre dans un lit et leur faire comprendre que ce sera la première et la dernière fois.

_-Wo wo wo, relax mon pote. T'as rencontré la femme de ta vie, je ne vois que ça pour te mettre dans un état pareil._

-James, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle est faite pour moi.

Je me mis à lui raconter tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre Bella et moi le mois dernier. Je lui racontai la danse de son anniversaire, les textos, notre séjour à Santa Monica, les fois où j'étais aller lui faire l'amour dans son lit tard le soir et finalement, aujourd'hui.

_-T'es accroc, c'est ça ?_

-Je pense juste à elle, je serais resté à Santa Monica toute ma vie juste pour m'endormir avec elle, contre son corps chaud, chaque soir de ma vie.

_-Ok. T'es amoureux ?_

-Tu crois que c'est ça, je suis amoureux. J'ai jamais été amoureux ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_-Edward calme toi. Je t'avais dit que ça t'arriverait un jour. Faut juste que tu penses à quelque chose qui la fera se rappeler tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Quelque chose qui lui fera penser à toi chaque fois qu'elle posera ses yeux dessus. Quelque chose qui va lui montrer que tu sais ce qui lui fera le plus plaisir, que tu tiens à elle._

-Je trouve ça où moi ce qui lui fera le plus plaisir.

_-Je sais pas moi ! C'est toi qui est amoureux d'elle pas moi, _rigola-t-il.

-Des fleurs, les filles elles aiment ça des fleurs.

_-Tu peux faire mieux que ça Edward._

-James, putain... aide-moi !

_-Edward, tu dois faire ça tout seul. TU dois trouver LA chose qui va lui faire voir qu'elle est importante pour toi._

-James...

_-Appelle-moi quand tu lui auras parlé. Là faut que je retourne bosser._

-J'ai vraiment pas le choix. Alice m'a coupé la ligne au nez et toi tu ne veux pas me dire quoi faire.

_-Oh la crevette a fait des siennes..._

-Merci James. Je te donne des nouvelles.

_-Si c'est elle Edward, tout va bien aller. _

On raccrocha. Je n'étais pas plus avancé. Je ne savais pas plus comment faire pour qu'elle accepte de me laisser une chance. Pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau

**_03h15_**_ J'espère seulement que tu dors profondément et que c'est pour ça que tu ne réponds pas._

Tanya entra, alors que je terminais d'envoyer le message.

-Edward ? Tu ne dors pas ?

-J'y allais, j'avais des choses à terminer pour mon travail.

-D'accord.

Elle ne bougeait pas et visiblement, elle attendait que je monte pour descendre. Y'avait un mec là-dessus.

-Tanya, tu aurais pu aller à l'hôtel ou chez le mec, imagine que Carlie t'entende et qu'elle descende voir ce qui se passe.

-Qui te dit que je suis avec un mec ?

-Tanya, ne joue pas à l'innocente avec moi, je sais qu'un mec attend que tu lui ouvres la porte.

-C'est pas un mec, c'est deux filles et j'ai bien envie de m'amuser alors, soit, tu montes dormir pour qu'on aille se faire du bien dans ma chambre, soit…

Elle s'avança vers moi de façon aguicheuse. Et passa sa main sur mon torse dénudé, descendant son doigt jusqu'à la ligne de mon jeans en faisant l'aller retour d'une hanche à l'autre.

-Soit, tu te joins à nous.

-Tanya, grondais-je en lui attrapant la main.

-Je croyais que ça te brancherait encore de t'envoyer en l'air à plusieurs, je sais que tu peux assurer.

-Non merci. Va à l'hôtel, peu importe ce que ça coûte, prenez tout ce que vous avez besoin, bouffe, jacuzzi, porno, mais je ne veux pas que trois filles se baisent dans mon sous-sol quand ma fille dort à l'étage.

-Dommage, tu aurais pu nous faire jouir, j'aurais bien aimé sentir ta grosse queue en moi, elle me manque, dit-elle en sortant par la porte.

_On aurait pu les faire jouir mon vieux ! T'entends ça ? Trois filles ! Impossible d'avoir trois filles qui baisent dans mon sous-sol sans vouloir y participer ! J'ai bien fait de les envoyer à l'hôtel ? Tu crois ? Oui, j'ai bien fait !!! Bravo Edward !!!_

J'avais plus important que de baiser trois filles, fallait que je trouve comment faire pour parler à Bella. Fallait que je pense à tout ce qu'on avait fait ensemble. Danser, s'embrasser, baiser, faire l'amour, se balader. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et je fermai les yeux pour mieux réfléchir.

Je me réveillai en sursaut parce que mon portable vibrait.

_Bella !!!_

Je m'empressai d'ouvrir le message, mais ce n'était pas Bella.

_Je suis devant ta porte, ouvre-moi idiot !_

_Foutu Alice..._

Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à ma charmante sœur, ma sauveuse. Je la serrai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces en la faisant lever de terre.

-Merci, merci, merci, tu es la sœur, la plus géniale. Tu le sais ça ?

-Remets-moi par terre, bougonna-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Je la fis entrer dans la maison et on s'installa dans le salon. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Où est Tanya ?

-À l'hôtel, je l'ai envoyé là avec les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient. Je ne voulais pas de trois filles qui se baisent dans mon sous-sol.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Tanya se gouine avec d'autres filles ? Je croyais qu'elle préférait faire la pouffe avec plusieurs mecs ?

-Ouais, de temps en temps, elle fait aussi la pouffe avec plusieurs mecs, dis-je en souriant.

-T'as bien fait de l'envoyer à l'hôtel. Y'a pas un mec qui peut résister à des filles qui se gouinent et surtout si elles sont à quelques pas de sa chambre.

-Je sais que j'ai bien fait, elle voulait que j'y participe. Imagine qu'elles soient venues dans ma chambre. J'aurais été _obligé_ de participer, je n'aurais pas pu me défendre contre trois femmes hautement excitées, dis-je faussement outré de participer à une telle pratique.

-Idiot !!! Dit-elle en me donnant une autre tape.

Je rigolai.

-Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

-Non. Je lui ai envoyé pleins de textos et elle ne me répond pas.

-Peut-être qu'elle dort ?

-J'y ai pensé. J'ai appelé James, il m'a dit que je devais trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle est importante pour moi.

-Il a raison. Commence par lui dire que tu es libre pour la journée, que tu peux venir la voir, que tu as besoin de t'expliquer.

-Je l'ai déjà fait.

-Refais le. Moi je vais faire du café, j'ai pas trop bien dormi dans l'avion. Y'a juste toi pour me faire revenir de New York en pleine nuit.

Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café et j'envoyai un autre texto à Bella. Faudrait que je cherche à savoir son nom complet, peut-être sur les papiers de la voiture de Tanya. Je courus à mon classeur et sortis le contrat de vente que je parcourai des yeux et là je vis son nom, _Isabella Swan._

**_05h00_**_ Je suis disponible toute la journée, dis-moi à quelle heure je peux venir te voir. Bella, on est des adultes, il faut que je t'explique. On ne peut pas arrêter ça là… Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_

-OK. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Santa Monica ? demanda Alice en me tendant un café.

-On est allé sur la plage, quand je suis arrivé du travail, elle lisait sous un parasol, on a marché longuement sur la plage, elle disait qu'elle était bien.

-Elle t'a parlé de ce qu'elle aimait ? Ses intérêts ?

-Pas vraiment, elle aime lire.

-Ça ne nous avance pas.

-J'avais pensé à lui envoyer des fleurs, mais James dit que je peux faire mieux que ça.

-Il a raison, mais c'est une bonne idée les fleurs. Tiens, appelle là, ce sont eux qui font les bouquets les plus originaux, dit-elle en me tendant la carte.

Alice venait de s'endormir sur mon épaule. Je regardai si je n'avais pas un texto que je n'aurais pas entendu. Comme je n'en avais aucun, je lui en retournai un autre.

**_07h15_**_ J'ai besoin de t'expliquer, j'aurais dû le faire, ma sœur m'avait averti, je ne veux pas te perdre… Bella, tu es importante pour moi… _

Carlie arriva dans le salon, vers 8h15 avec le chaton que j'avais gagné au parc d'attraction. Elle adorait les chatons, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en acheter un, Tanya est allergique.

-Salut ma princesse, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, pourquoi elle dort sur le canapé marraine ?

-Elle vient de revenir de son travail et elle n'avait pas dormi dans l'avion.

Carlie se blottit dans mes bras et je pris le plaid pour le mettre sur nous entourant Alice par le fait même. Carlie câlinait le petit chaton. Je repensais au moment où je l'avais gagné. Bella était tellement belle quand le gars du kiosque lui avait remis les deux chatons. Elle m'avait même avouer qu'elle adorait les chats et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé s'en acheter un.

_Génial !!! Je venais de trouver !!!_

-Carlie ma puce tu veux bien aller préparer ton petit déjeuner, je vais réveiller marraine et on te rejoint.

-D'accord, dit-elle en se levant.

-Alice… Alice… dis-je en la secouant un peu.

-Hummm…

-Alice j'ai trouvé ! Dis-je en la secouant plus fort.

-Trouvé quoi ? dit-elle en s'assoyant.

-Bella, j'ai trouvé… trouvé ce que je dois lui offrir pour qu'elle sache que je tiens à elle, que j'ai écouté ce qu'elle m'a raconté et qu'elle est importante pour moi.

-C'est quoi ? dit-elle en ouvrant plus les yeux.

-Je vais lui acheter un chaton. Elle a dit qu'elle en a toujours voulu un, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé s'en acheter un.

-Alors vas-y, le pet shop ouvre dans quelques minutes.

-Tu t'occupes de Carlie. Je vais passer chez le fleuriste en même temps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, allez file, dit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre Carlie.

Je commençai par aller acheter le chaton au pet shop. Il y en avait trois. Un tout blanc, un tout noir et un gris avec des petites tâches blanches et de beaux yeux bleus. Ce fut le premier à venir vers moi lorsque le vendeur ouvrit la cage. Je pris celui là, en plus, il ressemblait à la peluche qu'on avait ramenée de Santa Monica.

Le vendeur m'offrit de multiples accessoires pour ce chaton, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle préférerait. Je pensai venir avec Bella choisir ce dont elle aurait besoin pour bien s'occuper de cette merveilleuse boule de poil, mais je pris plutôt un bon d'achat de 200 $ pour qu'elle puisse y aller elle-même.

Le chaton se lova sur mes cuisses lorsque j'entrai avec lui dans ma voiture et je pris la direction du fleuriste. Il me montra une photo d'un arrangement et je choisis un énorme bouquet de fleurs roses et plein de verdure. Il m'assura qu'il livrerait le chaton en même temps. Je lui donnai donc l'adresse et le nom de ma Bella pour qu'il s'y rende le plus tôt possible. Je décidai d'appeler le chaton Mojito en l'honneur de nos premières soirées et à tout ce que cette boisson signifiait pour nous.

J'écrivis sur une carte qui serait remise avec les fleurs.

_Bella  
laisse-moi juste la chance de m'expliquer  
20h30, Keg Steakhouse  
Je t'attendrai  
Tu me manques  
Edward._

_P.S. le chaton, il s'appelle Mojito.  
Regarde dans les fleurs, il y a une enveloppe pour lui._

Je tendis l'enveloppe pour Mojito au fleuriste et il m'assura qu'il la glisserait au travers du bouquet lorsque ce dernier serait terminé.

Je revins chez moi vers 09h30 et Bella ne m'avait toujours pas répondu, j'allais devenir fou.

**_09h30_**_ Je vais devenir fou si tu ne me réponds pas. Appelle-moi, Bella…_

Alice me sourit lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine.

-Edward, on a juste mangé des fruits tu veux nous faire des crêpes ?, demanda-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

-À condition que tu passes la journée avec nous, je ne supporterai pas l'attente.

-Quelle attente ? Elle va sûrement t'appeler d'ici une heure ou deux tout au plus pour te remercier.

-J'ai aussi mis une invitation avec heure et resto sur le papier qui accompagne les fleurs, j'espère qu'elle viendra.

-D'accord.

-Tanya devrait rentrer vers 13h00, il faut libérer les chambres pour 12h00, j'imagine qu'elle pourra rester avec Carlie ce soir, répondis-je

-Papa, regarde je suis habillée ! Marraine, ça va ensemble cette robe avec ce legging ? dit Carlie.

-Bien sûr ma cocotte !!! Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu étais capable de choisir toute seule, répondit Alice en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Alors qui veut des crêpes ? Demandais-je en faisant

On mangea des crêpes et on alla s'installer sur un banc de parc Alice et moi pendant que Carlie s'amusait avec des fillettes de son âge sur les balançoires. Il était près de 14h00 lorsqu'on rentra à la maison pour prendre le lunch. Tanya était rentrée, et elle devait être sous la douche puisqu'on entendait l'eau couler.

Alice bougonna, elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec Tanya. Alice sortit le tapis de danse de Carlie et elles firent un méga concours, auquel je dus participer, ainsi que Tanya, quand elle était montée 1 heure après notre arrivée.

Alice remarqua que je vérifiais souvent mes messages, surtout lorsque Tanya jouait à son tour. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me pose des questions, déjà qu'elle se faisait gentille avec moi depuis son retour de Cuba.

-Je suis désolée Edward, peut-être qu'elle a besoin de plus de temps...

-Peut-être qu'elle attend ce soir au resto, qu'elle viendra et que je pourrai tout lui expliquer. Je suis certain que c'est ce qu'elle fera.

-Encore une heure et si on a pas de nouvelles, je vais lui faire savoir qu'elle n'a pas le droit de te faire attendre de la sorte. Elle pourrait au moins t'envoyer un message pour te remercier, même si elle se présente au resto ce soir.

-Alice, je t'interdis de l'appeler. Tu en as déjà assez fait, je vais m'arranger, ça va s'arranger, je suis certain qu'elle sera là ce soir. Elle ne peut pas ignorer ce que ça veut dire pour Mojito. Ça veut tout dire.

-Mojito ?

-J'ai appelé le chaton comme ça, dis-je en souriant.

On joua encore une heure à ce jeu et Alice s'en alla épuisée de sa nuit sans sommeil et d'avoir dansé.

-Tanya, tu restes ici ce soir ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'ai quelque chose à faire et je vais rentrer tard.

-Humm... dis-moi que tu regrettes l'offre que je t'ai faite cette nuit et que tu sors ce soir en espérant trouver une fille pour tirer ton coup ?

-Tanya... c'est bon, je peux sortir sans m'inquiéter pour Carlie ?

-Bien sûr, je reste, tu peux me faire confiance, tu peux sortir sans t'inquiéter. Ça va te faire du bien de tirer ton coup !

-Tanya...

Après le dîner je montai avec Carlie et on discuta alors qu'elle était dans le bain.

-Aujourd'hui au parc, il y avait Kristen, elle est dans ma classe à l'école.

-C'est super ! Elle habite près d'ici ?

-Elle habite de l'autre côté de l'école, pas du même côté que nous, mais c'est pas grave, elle a dit que je pourrais jouer avec elle à l'école et tu sais elle va au service de garde aussi.

-Finalement tu aimes ça le service de garde ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas restée avec maman ce soir, moi j'ai une sortie avec des amis.

-Tu vas partir avant que je sois dans mon lit ?

-Non, ma chérie, tu sais que j'attends toujours que tu sois endormie avant de sortir le soir.

-Merci papa. Tu vas me raconter une histoire avant de partir ?

-Oui, allez sors du bain, tu vas être tout frippée...

-T'es drôle papa.

Je me rendis au resto vers 20h00 après avoir lu une histoire et couché Carlie. Je discutai un peu avec Heidi. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici et Heidi était la soeur d'Ashley ma secrétaire. Tous les employés de la boîte où je travaillais, venaient ici pour rencontrer des clients et ça nous arrivait de faire des réunions ici. Je surveillais la porte d'entrée de ma place, mais je ne voyais pas bien.

-Bonsoir, je viens rejoindre Edward Cullen, entendis-je au loin.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi, mademoiselle Swan, répondit Heidi.

Je levai les yeux pour regarder ma Bella. Elle était venue, elle s'avançait doucement derrière Heidi et je pouvais voir qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Je me levai lorsqu'elle fut à notre table.

-Voilà c'est ici, bonne soirée, dit Heidi avant de s'en aller.

Nous étions figés debout l'un en face de l'autre, je la regardai de la tête aux pieds. Je passai derrière elle et j'embrassai son épaule dénudée par sa magnifique robe violette avant de tirer sa chaise. Elle prit place sur cette dernière et je m'asseyais devant elle. On se regarda silencieusement. Elle brisa le silence insoutenable. J'étais encore hypnotisé par sa beauté, elle était belle au naturel, mais là elle avait un maquillage léger qui faisait ressortir ses traits et ses cheveux coiffés de façon décoiffés, la rendait vraiment sexy.

_Tu restes calme mon vieux... on est là pour discuter..._

-Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques, et… pour Mojito, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, il est adorable, dit-elle en souriant. Son sourire m'avait manqué.

-Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes, tu vas le garder alors ?

-Absolument, je suis déjà attaché à lui, j'ai eu de la difficulté à le laisser à Jasper.

Je ris un peu avant de poser mon regard vert sur elle.

_J'espère juste que ce foutu Jasper n'a pas profité d'elle alors qu'elle était vulnérable, manquerait plus qu'il me mette encore plus de bâtons dans les roues celui-là !!!_

-Bella, tu es merveilleusement belle. Ta robe est splendide, elle te va très bien.

-Merci.

-Si tu connaissais ma sœur, je jurerais qu'elle a passé trois heures à jouer à la poupée avec toi, ramenant une robe de ses essayages à son travail, dis-je en souriant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle éclata de rire et je ne compris pas sa réaction.

-C'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé les trois dernières heures, dit-elle entre deux rires.

_FOUTU ALICE..._

-Quoi ? C'est Alice qui…

-Qui quoi ?

-Tu as goûté à la torture d'Alice ? Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle a rappelé chez le fleuriste prétextant vouloir vérifier l'adresse, et elle a débarqué chez moi avec son attirail vers 18h00, me dictant mes faits et gestes et voilà le résultat.

_FOUTU ALICE... FOUTU ALICE... FOUTU ALICE..._

Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens. Ma soeur avait encore fait à sa tête.

-Elle est folle. C'est ça, elle est folle. Trop respirée de vernis à ongles, son cerveau a disjoncté à force d'en respirer. Je l'avais dit à ma mère, elle ne me croyait pas. J'ai supplié mon père de chercher dans ses livres de médecine s'il pouvait y avoir des effets secondaires à force de respirer cette chose. Apparemment c'est un cas isolé.

Elle continua de rire tandis que je défilais des paroles sur le comportement de ma sœur. Mais j'espérait juste une chose, qu'Alice ne l'avait pas forcée à venir ici et qu'elle ne partirait pas, après m'avoir brisé le cœur, rejoindre son plan cul qui vivait dans le même appartement qu'elle, la porte à côté de la sienne et avec qui elle partageait une salle de bain et une douche d'après ce que j'avais pu constater.

-T'en fait pas, elle est plutôt sympathique, disons, qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec elle, dit-elle me sortant de mes réflexions.

-Absolument pas.

Le serveur vint nous porter une bouteille de vin et remplir nos verres. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux d'elle, son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche, sa gorge, ses épaules, ses seins. Un nouveau silence s'était installé tandis qu'elle buvait, un peu trop vite, son verre de vin. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et ça me rendit encore plus nerveux que je l'étais déjà. Fallait que je parle le premier, c'est moi qui avait des choses à lui dire.

-Bella… je… excuse-moi… je suis sincèrement désolé, soufflais-je en passant ma main sur la base de ma nuque.

Elle me regarda, mais ne dit pas un mot. Nous étions dans un endroit public et je voyais qu'elle se retenait d'exploser toute sa colère et sa peine. Je repris tant bien que mal mes explications.

-J'aurais dû t'expliquer avant de me retrouver dans cette situation. Alice m'avait prévenu que je me brûlerais à force de ne rien dire et de tout cacher. Alors, je te suis sincèrement reconnaissant de bien vouloir accepter que je m'explique.

Le serveur vint prendre nos commandes en nous apportant un potage aux légumes. Tout en mangeant tranquillement, même si je n'avais pas faim, je continuai de parler.

-Bella… je ne sais pas par où commencer, dis-je doucement.

-Par le début. Ou plutôt, confirme mes craintes : tu es marié à Tanya Denali et tu as une merveilleuse petite fille de 6 ou 7 ans ? dit-elle sèchement.

_Et merde !!! J'y étais, fallait que je dise tout maintenant !_

-Oui… je suis marié à Tanya, Carlie est ma fille et elle a 7 ans, dis-je en la regardant pour voir sa réaction.

Elle grimaça et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Ça commençait mal. Elle aurait pu écouter le reste, ce n'était pas ce que je venais de lui dire qui était important, mais la suite. Je lui avais fait encore plus de peine et je m'en voulais terriblement. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de la voir revenir vers moi. Elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges, son maquillage manquait à quelques endroits.

Son visage était rongé par la peine et la douleur. On ne pouvait pas rester ici, c'était trop dur et trop gros pour parler calmement. Fallait que je sorte d'ici moi aussi. Je pouvais craquer autant qu'elle, sinon plus quand je lui raconterais les pires moments de ma vie.

-Je suis désolé Bella, tu veux qu'on rentre, parler sans tout ces gens. ? Je croyais qu'en terrain neutre on pourrait se parler sans s'emporter et dire des choses qu'on pourrait regretter. Si tu préfères, on rentre, on va ailleurs pour être seuls.

Elle ne répondait pas et me regardait. Fallait qu'on sorte d'ici. Elle avait l'air paniqué et ne cessait de me regarder. Je me levai, et lui tendis la main.

-Viens, on ne reste pas ici, moi aussi je vais finir par craquer.

Elle se laissa emporter vers la sortie, alors que je gardais sa main dans la mienne. Je m'arrêtai devant Heidi.

-Heidi, Bella ne se sent pas bien, je t'appelle demain pour régler la note d'accord ?

-C'est bon Edward, ne t'en fait pas.

Je me tournai vers elle et je la tirai à l'extérieur du restaurant. Elle pleurait sans cesse et je dus l'aider à s'installer sur le siège passager en mettant la ceinture pour elle. Un sanglot lui échappa lorsque je caressai sa joue pour tenter de la calmer. Mais j'avais les yeux remplis d'eau, et ça ne fit qu'augmenter ses larmes quand son regard croisa le mien. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front avant d'aller prendre place derrière le volant. Je démarrai et je mis de la musique pour ne pas m'effondrer en l'entendant sangloter.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**Bonne journée**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	7. CHAPITRE 7

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Chapitre plus rapide à venir... j'ai de la difficulté à mettre mes idées sur "**_**papier**_**" avec mon autre fic FMRFMV alors, j'ai fait une autre conversion de chapitre de Malheureuse en amour... C'était plutôt simple celui-là ! J'étais encore en congé aujourd'hui... Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews pour le chapitre 6, j'ai préféré vous mettre la suite, mais je vous remercie toutes de bien prendre le temps de me laisser une review à chacune de vos lectures sur mes chapitres et encore une fois, j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que plusieurs d'entre vous avez relu le pov de Bella et ça me touche.**

**Mais je vais quand même répondre à une question que j'ai reçu 2 ou 3 fois, voulant que Tanya avait manigancé la rencontre à la fête forainne. Tanya ne sait pas que c'est Bella et elle sait encore moins que Edward était avec elle à Santa Monica. Elle a pris une chance en l'accusant en ne sachant pas qu'elle avait frappé dans le mile..**

**Merci à celles qui m'ont souhaitées une BELLE journée dehors avec mes enfants, c'était extra, et j'ai bien fait, parce qu'aujourd'hui il pleut et c'est ça qu'on annonce pour les 14 prochains jours.**

**Je voulais vous dire que j'ai reçu l'offre de Lenerol pour être ma relectrice. À force de relire toujours les mêmes mots, je ne vois plus les erreurs, alors son aide est grandement appréciée.**

**Merci Lenerol pour tes merveilleuses corrections et pour ta rapidité. ;-)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

J'avais finalement arrêté ma voiture sur le stationnement d'un hôtel. Je la regardai pour voir sa réaction. Je décidai de lui dire immédiatement pourquoi je l'avais emmenée ici, je ne voulais plus de malentendu entre nous.

-Bella… je veux juste un endroit pour parler tous les deux… si tu veux crier, me frapper ou pleurer, il n'y aura pas de spectateurs…

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je l'emmenais ici pour la baiser. Je voulais lui raconter, tout lui dire sur ma vie avec Tanya et Carlie. Comment j'avais mis Tanya enceinte et comment je me retrouvais encore marié à cette fille après 7 ans et pourquoi je voyais d'autres filles alors que j'étais marié.

Elle hocha la tête et je fus soulagé. Je sortis de la voiture et allai lui ouvrir la portière. Je nous guidai à l'intérieur et demandai une suite. Plus grand, plus d'espace et surtout un bar. Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et je nous dirigeai vers la porte que j'ouvris avec la carte magnétique.

Bella s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la porte fenêtre, que j'ouvris en desserrant ma cravate. J'enlevai mon veston et je le tendis à ma belle qui frissonnait. J'aurais voulu la réchauffer en la prenant dans mes bras, mais je ne voulais pas la faire fuir en étant trop familier avec elle. Je voulais juste m'expliquer et je me comptais chanceux qu'elle veuille bien m'écouter, alors, fallait que je sois le parfait gentleman.

Elle mit mon veston sur ses épaules et je la vis coller son nez dans le col respirant l'odeur en fermant les yeux.

_T'as vu ça mon vieux ? Elle a respir__é__ mon odeur !!!_

Je me dirigeai vers le bar, un sourire dans mon coeur, ce simple geste m'avait redonné espoir. Elle était peut-être attachée à moi elle aussi.

Je sortis quelques bouteilles de boisson avec des jus pour faire un mélange qui se révéla assez bon. Je restai debout faisant les cent pas. Je marchais de long en large de la pièce et je finis par vider mon verre avant de commencer mon récit.

-J'ai rencontré Tanya à Cuba. Sa mère était une cubaine et son père un touriste blanc qu'elle n'a jamais connu. J'avais 19 ans. Elle travaillait au restaurant près de notre condo où on allait souvent Alice et moi. On a fait connaissance et on s'est rapproché, ça a duré le temps des vacances. Comme tous les vacanciers, je croyais que c'était un amour d'été, je voulais m'amuser un peu, un bon coup à tirer durant mon séjour, mais pas elle.

-Nous sommes retournés aux vacances de Noël et un soir alors qu'on était allé danser Alice et moi, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. J'étais un peu bourré et j'ai passé la nuit avec elle. On est reparti une semaine plus tard et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle jusqu'à notre retour l'été suivant. Lorsque je l'ai revue, elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de 7 mois. Elle disait que c'était de moi. Trop bourré la dernière fois, je n'avais pas mis de préservatif. Je pouvais tout juste me souvenir d'avoir couché avec elle cette fois là, encore moins d'avoir utilisé un préservatif.

Je défilais mon histoire froidement, comme un robot. Je me sentais mal de ne pas avoir raconté cette histoire avant. J'aurais pu nous épargner ces deux dernières journées de torture. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser de moi ? Baiser une fille alors que j'étais bourré, tellement bourré que je m'en souvenais à peine et encore moins d'avoir mis un préservatif.

_Je sais mon vieux, Tanya aurait dû y penser, ELLE !!! Je ne saurai jamais si c'était intentionnel de sa part qu'on oublie !_

-J'avais 20 ans, j'étais en 2e année en finance à l'université et une fille avec une citoyenneté cubaine était enceinte de moi. Je croyais que mon monde était en train de s'écrouler. J'ai mis mes parents au courant la minute où je l'ai su, Tanya sur mes talons. Sans eux, je crois que je ne m'en serais jamais sorti. Il y avait une seule solution, pour que ma fille puisse naître aux États-Unis, je devais épouser Tanya, sinon, je n'aurais eu aucun droit sur elle. En épousant Tanya, j'avais des droits sur ma fille et en plus, mon nom était sur le certificat de naissance. Chose qu'elle a menacé d'omettre si je ne l'épousais pas. Il y a certains détails que mes parents ne savent pas celui-là en fait partie.

-Alors, j'ai fait les démarches, et je l'ai ramené avec moi à Seattle. On s'est marié et la seule chose que je ne lui ai pas accordée, c'est un mariage de princesse. C'était impossible pour moi, la robe blanche, les fleurs et tout le tra la la. Elle a dû se contenter de la mairie, malgré toutes ses menaces et entourloupes, je n'ai pas cédé, elle était dans une colère noire.

Ça avait été une fichue journée à la con. Obligé de dire oui à une femme qui ne méritait pas ce que je m'apprêtais à lui offrir si l'enfant était bien le mien. J'avais fait tout ça pour Carlie.

-Mon père est médecin. Il nous a fait passer des tests à Carlie et à moi, 2 jours après sa naissance, pour déterminer la paternité. J'avais 90 jours pour rompre le mariage. Carlie est née 30 jours avant ce délai et on a pu réaliser les tests. J'étais tellement furieux que je préférais que l'enfant soit le mien parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait de Tanya. C'est Carlie qui m'a sauvé en étant ma fille. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur elle sans même m'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Tanya n'est qu'accessoire, servant de mère à ma fille.

Bella m'écoutait déballer mon sac sur ma vie avec Tanya et Carlie, sans broncher. Je voyais bien qu'elle pensait à plein de chose dans sa tête, mais je ne voulais pas les savoir. Pas tout de suite, je voulais tout lui dire avant.

-J'étais aux études et j'ai dû m'occuper de tout ce qui concerne ma fille. Les bains, les couches, les courses pendant que Tanya se reposait. La seule chose qu'elle a fait, c'est d'avoir allaité Carlie jusqu'à l'âge de 6 mois, sous les ordres de mon père. C'est pathétique. Quand Carlie en arriva aux biberons et aux purées, je me suis tout tapé. Je m'étais acheté un porte-bébé et elle passait tout son temps sur mon dos, pendant que j'étudiais, faisait les courses et même le ménage. Ma mère est une sainte de m'avoir aidé sans râler une seule fois, elle m'a appris à faire la cuisine, la lessive et le ménage… Aujourd'hui c'est pareil, sauf qu'il y a les devoirs et les leçons de Carlie en plus.

-Tu fais comment pour y arriver en faisant tout ça tout seul ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir suivi et surtout de me croire. C'était tellement pathétique comme histoire, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu l'inventer? J'avais tout de même peur qu'elle ne me croit pas.

-Je fais juste mon possible, du mieux que je peux pour Carlie. Je suis désolé Bella, ce n'est pas très intéressant pour toi, me voir pleurer sur mon sort, soufflais-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit derrière moi.

-Ça va Edward, j'ai besoin de savoir, juste de savoir…

-C'est Alice qui me sauve la vie la plupart du temps. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, je lui raconte tout et je m'accroche toujours à elle pour ne pas craquer. Alice est la marraine de Carlie, elle fait tout pour rendre ma vie plus belle et passe son temps à embellir les horreurs de Tanya face à Carlie. Et autant Tanya peut être chiante, arrogante, manipulatrice avec moi et complètement irresponsable face à Carlie, autant elle s'écrase devant Alice qui a vu clair dans son jeu.

Elle avait l'air en colère.

-C'était ça le problème quand on était à Santa Monica. Alice s'occupait de Carlie ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Tanya avait décidé d'aller à Cuba rendre visite à un ami ou plutôt devrais-je dire, un amant de passage. Habituellement, on s'arrange, mais elle a su, par je ne sais qui, que tu étais avec moi et a décidé de partir à Cuba, pour s'amuser elle aussi. Ne prenant pas la peine d'avertir personne, ni moi, ni Alice, ni Carlie et encore moins l'école qui a fini par joindre Alice par téléphone en catastrophe puisque Carlie était toujours au service de garde 1h00 après la fermeture. Alice a dit que c'était sa faute qu'elle avait oublié, pour ne pas que Carlie en veuille à sa mère. Je voulais revenir pour ne pas embêter Alice, et, j'étais bouleversé que Tanya ait une fois de plus mis Carlie dans une situation qu'elle ne comprend pas.

-Elle n'est pas correcte avec toi, jamais? demanda-t-elle.

-La plupart du temps, elle est assez chiante, surtout quand les oreilles de Carlie ne traînent pas près de nous. Elle est fâchée que je ne sois pas amoureux d'elle. Elle me remet constamment sur le nez que j'ai tiré mon coup et que si je ne l'avais pas mise enceinte, je l'aurais probablement ignorée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et elle a parfaitement raison. Elle ne travaille pas, profite de mon argent et fait tout ce qu'elle veut disant qu'elle n'a pas de compte à me rendre. J'ai bien essayé de vivre une histoire d'amour avec elle durant quelques années. Pour elle, pour moi, pour ma fille, pour être une vraie famille, mais il n'y a rien à faire, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et elle non plus, même si elle prend un malin plaisir à y croire, surtout devant les autres.

Elle me regardait et j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire après avoir entendu tout ça.

-Carlie, elle sait que vous n'êtes pas amoureux ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui. Je lui ai expliqué, sans trop de détail, surtout les détails concernant sa conception et sa naissance. Elle a bien remarqué que ses parents ne partagent pas la même chambre et qu'ils ne dorment pas dans le même lit. Alors, j'élève ma fille du mieux que je peux. Carlie commence à se rendre compte, de plus en plus, des comportements odieux de sa mère. Toute petite, elle se tournait toujours vers moi pour se faire rassurer, lorsqu'elle se faisait mal, avait de la peine ou juste pour un câlin. Tanya a toujours été en retrait et elle ne s'en plaignait pas vaquant à d'autres occupations. Elle était même souvent absente durant de longues périodes en retournant faire la fête des mois durant à Cuba. Aujourd'hui, du haut de ses 7 ans Carlie sait que je suis la stabilité et que Tanya lui fait tous ses caprices.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'avais fait tout ça pour ma fille. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Je me sentis tellement mal de lui faire de la peine. J'étais responsable de la peine qu'elle vivait. J'aurais dû arrêter cette histoire avant que ça aille trop loin, je savais qu'elle aurait de la peine de savoir que l'homme avec qui elle couche était marié et père, mais j'étais incapable de l'ignorer. Bella méritait mieux que ce que je pouvais lui offrir, mais je voulais être celui qui allait tout lui offrir.

Je m'approchai et m'agenouillai devant elle. Et je levai ma main pour la poser sur sa joue.

-Bella… je suis désolé… j'aurais dû t'en parler quand j'ai su qu'il pourrait y avoir plus que du sexe entre nous. J'ai été con de penser que je me contenterais de te voir seulement quelques heures par semaines. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît… tu vaux plus que ça…

Elle ferma les yeux en pressant son visage contre la paume de ma main. Fallait que je continue, lui dire qu'il restait peut-être une chance pour que je me sorte de cet enfer.

-Bella… je devais rester marié avec Tanya au minimum 5 ans, pour qu'elle puisse vivre au États-Unis sans problème si on divorçait. Or, ça fait 7 ans. Ça fait 2 ans que j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison pour divorcer. Et le même temps qu'il n'y a eu aucune relation physique entre elle et moi. Je collectionne les aventures d'un soir depuis ce temps. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, mais elle menace de quitter le pays avec Carlie, si je dépose une demande de divorce.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je vis que cette information ne lui plaisait pas.

-C'est horrible, comment est-ce qu'elle peut te faire une chose pareille ? dit-elle en se levant faisant à son tour, les cent pas dans la pièce. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, Tu aurais très bien pu la laisser à Cuba se débrouiller toute seule avec son bébé. Fait chier tiens !!!

-Ne te mets pas en colère Bella, ça ne vaut pas la peine, j'ai déjà essayé, soufflais-je.

Elle prit quelques respirations et se posta derrière le dossier du fauteuil, celui devant lequel j'étais encore agenouillé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Le mieux serait que je puisse m'entendre avec elle sur les modalités d'un divorce, mais c'est presque impossible. Je veux juste garder Carlie avec moi. Le reste je m'en fous. Qu'elle garde tout, la maison, ici à Phoenix, celle à Seattle, son auto, une pension alimentaire à vie, tout l'argent qu'elle veut. Le plus important, c'est Carlie, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil, la tête vers l'arrière sur le dossier.

Mes cheveux touchaient à ses doigts crispés sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je la sentis respirer plus fort et j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille en courant. J'étais incapable de la laisser partir. J'attrapai son poignet gauche afin de le porter à mon nez, respirant son odeur et embrassant sa peau du bout des lèvres.

_Putain que je voulais cette fille dans ma vie, à mes côtés. Même son odeur me faisait du bien._

-Tu me manques… murmurais-je contre sa peau.

Je tirai sur son bras la faisant contourner le fauteuil pour l'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Mon visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Nos yeux essayaient de se parler, mais c'était incompréhensible, tellement trop d'informations en même temps. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle se lova doucement contre moi nichant son visage dans mon cou. Je l'entourai de mes bras dans un geste tendre et elle fondit en larmes en sanglotant.

_Putain de bordel de merde !!!_

Tanya aura fait pleurer toutes les femmes de ma vie les unes après les autres. D'abord ma mère, ensuite ma soeur, la copine que j'avais l'été où je suis rentré de Cuba avec Tanya, la copine à qui j'ai dû dire un tapis de mensonges, j'aurais pu vivre mon premier amour avec elle. Elle faisait de la peine à Carlie, ma fille, ma princesse et là, ma Bella, mon ange descendu du ciel... la femme de ma vie...

-Chut… chut… Bella… ne pleure pas…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et j'avais mal de la voir dans cet état par ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas laissé mon numéro ce soir-là, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Par ma faute, elle était malheureuse.

-Bella… mon bébé… ça va aller… on va trouver une solution…

Je caressais son dos me voulant rassurant. Il y aurait peut-être une solution. Je voulais encore y croire, pour elle, pour ma fille. Offrir une meilleure vie à ma fille, être enfin heureux complètement.

-Ça me brise le cœur de te voir pleurer comme ça, Bella… arrête de pleurer, ça va aller… dis-je en embrassant le sommet de son crâne, caressant ses cheveux.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour la consoler. J'étais aussi malheureux qu'elle et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne pleurais pas, c'était que j'avais épuisé les larmes concernant Tanya.

Elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces. Pleurant et vidant ses larmes sur ma chemise. Un gros sanglot s'échappa et je pris son visage entre mes mains, la forçant à me regarder, cette torture avait assez duré.

-Bella… calme-toi… dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur son visage doucement.

C'était tellement bon d'être contre elle. Mes lèvres sur son visage, mes paumes chaudes sur ses joues, mes pouces essuyant ses larmes. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre combien elle était importante pour moi, combien elle était plus que du sexe et que j'avais envie d'elle dans ma vie. Mon coeur se serra lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux. Je lui avais tout dit, je m'étais expliqué, elle voulait certainement rentrer et retourner à sa vie.

-Bella, ça va ? Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son expression avait changé.

-Non… murmura-t-elle, en se jetant sur ma bouche avec force.

_Oh mon dieu !!! _

Je répondis à son baiser presque instantanément. Notre baiser était désespéré et passionné en même temps. Comme si c'était le dernier baiser que nous allions échanger de toute notre vie. Nos bouches s'ouvraient dans des mouvements plutôt désordonnés voulant goûter la bouche de l'autre et nos dents s'entrechoquèrent à quelques reprises. Nos langues se menaient une bataille intense. Elle agrippa la base de mon cou en tirant mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. Je mis mes mains dans son dos pour la presser contre moi, voulant l'avoir le plus près possible. Je voulais me fondre en elle.

Elle fit passer ses mains sur le col de ma chemise pour trouver les boutons qu'elle défit un à un. Je lui attrapai les poignets et brisai le baiser plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

J'en avais envie, c'est certain, mais je ne voulais pas me faire d'illusion. Je ne voulais croire à NOUS en faisant l'amour avec elle après tout ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Au diable les problèmes, fais-moi l'amour Edward…

-Oh Bella…

-Edward, fais-moi l'amour…

C'était Noël avant le temps, elle voulait que je lui fasse l'amour. Je repris mes caresses sur son corps en l'embrassant encore aussi fort. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à me retirer ma chemise et elle cajola mon corps du bout des doigts. Je descendis mes mains sur ses fesses, suivant le chemin vers ses cuisses où sa robe déjà très courte, s'était relevée. Je lui prodiguais des caresses intenses sur les cuisses remontant sa robe encore plus haut à la hauteur de son nombril. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et l'incitai à un mouvement sensuel afin de faire une friction sur ma virilité qui était réveillée depuis un bon moment. Je laissai sortir quelques gémissements de ma bouche.

_Putain ! Elle veut encore de moi mon vieux !_

Elle descendit ses mains sur mes abdos afin de trouver la ceinture de mon pantalon et entreprit de libérer mon pénis qui était très à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Voyant qu'elle n'accédait à rien, je nous fis lever et j'enlevai moi-même mon pantalon et mon boxer. Avec l'aide de mes pieds je retirai mes chaussures. Elle attrapa mon sexe et enroula sa main autour pressant plus fort à quelques reprises, ce qui me fit grogner dans son cou. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et son visage caressa à peine ma virilité avant qu'elle la lèche d'un bout à l'autre pour la prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Sa main suivait les mouvements de sa bouche qui suçait goulûment mon pénis resserrant ses lèvres plus fermement autour.

-Putain Bella…

Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir un tel plaisir alors que je lui avais menti, que je lui avais fait de la peine?

Au bout de quelques mouvements, elle laissa sa caresse avec sa bouche et se remit maladroitement sur ses pieds. Je l'aidai à reprendre son équilibre et je vrillai mes yeux dans les siens et mes mains tirèrent son string vers le bas qui tomba sur ses chevilles ne pouvant aller plus loin à cause de ses sandales à talons. Sa robe toujours remontée à la hauteur de son nombril, je descendis jusqu'à ses chevilles pour retirer le string en laissant des baisers sur son corps, laissant les sandales dans ses pieds, c'était trop sexy, ça lui faisait des jambes encore plus belles.

J'embrassai chaque partie de ses jambes en remontant, mes doigts suivaient le chemin de mes baisers et je la sentis frissonner. Je déposai un doux baiser sur son intimité avant de passer une de ses jambes sur le fauteuil derrière moi. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres intimes les écartant afin de trouver son clitoris et lui offrir la meilleure des caresses. Je l'emmenai presque à son orgasme avec ma langue seulement. Elle goûtait tellement bon, à chaque caresse, chaque parole, j'avais confirmation que c'était la femme de ma vie.

_Je suis amoureux !!!_

Je fis descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe et enlevai seulement la bretelle. Je me laissai tombé sur le fauteuil lorsque je vis qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous sa robe et je m'activai à embrasser, mordiller ses seins durcis devant moi avant de les suçoter l'un après l'autre, ma main faisant rouler le téton libre entre mes doigts. Elle gémissait, douce mélodie à mes oreilles, et cambrait son corps vers moi sous l'effet de mes caresses.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella… murmurais-je à nouveau.

Jamais je ne voulais être privé d'elle dans le futur.

Elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps et avec sa main guida mon sexe vers l'entrée de son vagin. Elle descendit sur mon sexe gonflé et durci juste pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien assise sur mes cuisses. J'étais heureux qu'elle prenne les commandes, je voulais lui laisser le choix de vivre avec le peu que je pouvais lui offrir.

J'attrapai ses hanches et je l'aidai à prendre le mouvement tandis qu'elle prenait appui sur mes épaules. C'était mieux de cette façon, je la remplissais totalement et mon gland, pour mon plus grand plaisir, venait frapper dans le fond de son ventre de plus en plus fort et profondément. Elle augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements et ses seins bougeaient sous mes yeux. Je ne pus que nicher mon visage dans le creux de ses derniers. Je grognai en embrassant et léchant la peau douce de son corps.

Elle perdit de la vitesse et je décidai que, maintenant, je pouvais prendre la suite des choses en mains. Je nous levai, nous dirigeant vers le lit de la chambre. Je passai mes mains sous ses fesses mon sexe toujours en elle. Elle se resserra sur moi et je crus qu'elle venait de jouir, mais elle recommença et je pris le temps d'apprécier la sensation qu'elle me provoquait tout en lui arrachant un baiser.

Je l'allongeai sur le bord du lit, ne brisant pas notre connexion intime suivant le mouvement de son corps. Je levai ses bras en haut de sa tête en faisant des mouvements en elle, tirant sa robe vers le haut afin l'envoyer balader à travers la chambre. J'embrassai son corps avec des baisers humides rallumant le feu passionnel qui nous avait mené à faire qu'un. Je m'appuyai sur mes avant-bras de chaque côté de son corps et augmentai la force et la vitesse de mes pénétrations.

-Oh oui… Edward…

Je me retirai presque complètement pour revenir d'un seul coup. Je voulais qu'elle jouisse fort, aussi fort que mon désir pour elle. Je recommençai 3 ou 4 fois, revenant toujours aussi fort en un seul coup. Elle leva son bassin afin de venir à ma rencontre ce qui me permit de la pénétrer encore plus profondément. Je gémis en voyant qu'elle voulait la même chose que moi.

-Plus fort Edward… plus vite… haleta-t-elle.

Je répondis à sa demande, pour mon plus grand plaisir, en ajoutant une caresse à son clitoris faisant des cercles avec mon pouce, intensifiant la caresse, pressant plus fort toujours en faisant des cercles. C'est ce qui la fit jouir criant son plaisir, alors que je n'étais pas loin du mien.

-Oh ouiiii, Edwaaaarrrddd…

Dans un dernier coup de rein, je jouis en elle, grognant, tellement son vagin était serré autour de moi.

-Putain Bella… ouiiii…

Reprenant notre souffle tranquillement, je faisais durer le plaisir en bougeant tranquillement en elle. J'aurais pu rester comme ça, en faisant des mouvements doux en elle, toute ma vie. J'embrassai son cou doucement, cajolai ses cuisses, descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, à plat sur le lit dans ses sandales, et remontant faisant le chemin inverse. Je relevai la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, me retirant doucement d'elle. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et lui enlevai ses sandales.

-C'était voulu que je les garde jusqu'à la fin ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Euh… oui… c'est plutôt sexy, tu ne trouves pas ? Dis-je avec mon sourire en coin.

Je finis d'enlever ses sandales et je la fis lever l'entraînant avec moi dans la salle de bain et nous embarquâmes sous le jet de la douche. On ne parlait pas, profitant du moment. Bella lava son visage, pour essayer d'enlever toutes traces de maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues. Elle sortit avant moi.

Je me lavai rapidement, je voulais aller la retrouver le plus vite possible, mais surtout, j'avais peur qu'elle soit partie. Je sortis de la douche et je paniquai, je n'entendais pas un bruit. Je sortis rapidement de la salle de bain et je la vis sous les couvertures du lit, probablement nue parce que sa robe était encore sur le coin du lit.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit où j'ouvris les draps afin de m'y glisser, nu, moi aussi, après avoir regardé l'heure sur le réveil, 22h50. Je l'attirai à moi la serrant fort dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle m'avait donnée la chance de m'expliquer et m'avait demandé de lui faire l'amour. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse et elle était lovée contre moi, sa jambe droite repliée vers le haut et reposant sur ma cuisse. Nous laissâmes échapper quelques soupirs.

-Edward, tu veux me raccompagner chez moi ?

-Déjà ?, dis-je en embrassant sa tête.

-Oui, je… euh… je m'ennuie de Mojito, murmura-t-elle.

-D'accord, pouffais-je amusé qu'elle adore autant son chaton. J'avais fait le bon choix en le lui offrant.

Je continuai mes caresses du bout des doigts sur son dos et son flanc.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en relevant sa tête pour me regarder.

-Bella, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout va s'arranger… mais j'en ai aucune idée, Je vais commencer par dire à Tanya que tu n'es pas qu'une aventure d'un soir… après on verra, répondis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

On s'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever pour s'habiller. Elle rangea son string dans son sac et nous partîmes.

Je la déposai devant chez elle et je lui volai un autre baiser, avant de repartir chez moi. J'entrai doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Carlie ou encore Tanya. Cette dernière était au salon avec une amie. Cette amie que j'avais baisé il y a quelques années, soit 4 ou 5 ans, un soir que j'étais rentré un peu bourré, sans avoir tiré mon coup, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en train de se baiser dans notre salon à notre maison de Seattle.

-Salut Edward, me dit Kate en battant des cils.

-Salut Kate, Salut Tanya, ça été avec Carlie ? Demandais-je en faisant abstraction de la drague ratée de Kate.

-Oui, comme toujours, c'est un ange cette enfant, dit Kate en gloussant.

Tanya lui donna un coup de coude, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle en faisait trop, comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'adressait la parole. Elle n'était pas méchante. Elle calmait Tanya avec la cocaïne et même si elles se baisaient dans mon sous-sol, toutes les deux, je savais que jamais Carlie ne s'en rendrait compte. Kate était une fille bien et elle savait s'amuser sans faire d'excès.

Elle ne prenait plus de drogue. Son frère était mort d'une overdose, un soir où elle avait fait un méga party chez elle et trop "_gelée_" elle ne s'était pas aperçue que son frère de 15 ans avait participé à la fête et qu'il avait consommé une surdose de drogue et d'alcool pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est elle qui avait la responsabilité de lui, le temps que ses parents reviennent de vacances en Italie pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

-T'es là pour longtemps ? Demandais-je à Kate.

-Je suis arrivée tout à l'heure, je repars dans 2 jours, soit mercredi matin, tu voudrais passer du temps avec moi, juste tous les deux ?

-J'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé et je dois m'occuper de Carlie, profitez-en pour vous amuser, mais si tu veux, je te ferai ton repas préféré mardi soir, répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je posai mes clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me sortis une bière.

-Vous en voulez une ?

-Oui, merci, on était à sec, répondit Tanya en montrant sa bouteille vide.

Je leur apportai à chacune une bière. Autant être gentil avec Tanya, elle risquait de me faire une crise d'ici quelques jours lorsque je lui parlerai de Bella.

-À plus tard, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier pour monter à ma chambre.

-Hey, tu veux de la compagnie Edward ? Je pourrais dormir avec toi, cette nuit ? Me héla Kate.

-Désolé les filles, mais je viens juste de tirer mon coup et foutrement bien, alors, pas de chance, dis-je en souriant.

Kate écarquilla les yeux et Tanya secoua la tête en souriant.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il refuserait. Tu devrais arrêter d'espérer Kate, Edward ne veut plus me baiser depuis que le contrat d'obligation du mariage a pris fin il y a 2 ans, souffla Tanya à Kate.

-Pas de chance, il est plutôt un bon coup…

_On fait encore de l'effet à Kate mon vieux !!!_

Je passai vers la chambre de ma fille, qui dormait sereinement. Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

-T'es rentré papa ?

-Oui ma chérie, rendors-toi...

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et elle soupira en se rendormant. Elle ne dormait pas très bien quand je n'étais pas là, c'est pour cette raison que j'allais l'embrasser chaque fois que je rentrais.

Je m'installai en boxer dans mon lit et j'appelai Alice.

-Hey, tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais rien !

_-Hey, Roméo, avoue que ça t'a plu ?_

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Elle était magnifique. Merci Alice, j'ai juste eu peur qu'elle vienne juste parce que tu l'as obligée.

_-Elle était juste indécise. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, que tu étais un pauvre con et que Tanya était hors service depuis longtemps. Ça n'a pas été difficile de la convaincre qu'elle devait te laisser la chance de t'expliquer._

-Ouais, elle m'a écouté, mais on a été obligé d'aller ailleurs, elle s'est mise à pleurer quand je lui ai dit que j'étais marié à Tanya, que Carlie était ma fille et qu'elle avait 7 ans.

_-Vous êtes all__és__ où ? _

-Dans une chambre d'hôtel...

_-Edward..._

-On a parlé très sérieusement, je lui ai tout raconté. Elle avait tellement de peine Alice, j'aurais dû t'écouter et lui dire dès le début.

_-Ce qui est fait est fait Edward. Vous avez bais__é__ après ?_

-Alice, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'on ait baisé ou pas ?

_-Ça veut dire qu'elle peut passer par-dessus ça si vous avez baisé._

-Premièrement, on a fait l'amour, on n'a pas baisé et deuxièmement, elle n'a pas piqué de colère et m'a demandé ce qui se passerait pour nous.

_-Oh c'est bon signe... Tu vas faire quoi ?_

-Je vais en parler avec Tanya cette semaine, quand son amie Kate sera partie. Tu vas pouvoir prendre Carlie ce soir là ?

_-Bien sûr !!! T'auras qu'à m'appeler._

-D'accord, Merci Alice, pour ce soir, pour la semaine passée, pour la semaine prochaine, et pour toutes les fois où j'ai oublié de te le dire. Tu es vraiment un ange d'être aussi présente pour moi et pour Carlie.

_-Ça me fait plaisir... _

-Ok, on s'appelle, Bonne nuit Alice.

_-Bonne nuit Edward._

Je terminai ma bière et me couchai pour m'endormir le coeur plus léger que la veille. Je me glissai sous les draps et je rejoignis Morphée en peu de temps.

J'avais passé un début de semaine assez calme, j'étais retourné au parc avec Carlie et j'avais fait un poulet général Tao à Kate, mardi soir et on passa une bonne soirée. J'étais confiant de pouvoir dire à Tanya ce qui se passait avec Bella. Ça faisait près d'une semaine que je ne m'étais pas pris la tête avec elle et j'espérais que ça se passerait aussi bien cet après-midi quand je lui parlerai.

Alice prenait Carlie pour la soirée et peut-être pour la nuit, cela dépendant de comment se passerait ma discussion avec Tanya. Je me garai dans l'entrée et j'entrai dans la maison.

-Tanya ?

-En bas !

Je descendis les marches, après avoir enlevé mon veston, ma cravate et je repliai mes manches jusqu'aux coudes. Je ne pris pas le temps de me changer. Elle était assise devant le téléviseur et regardait un film.

-Salut !

-Salut, je voudrais te parler, lui dis-je doucement.

-D'accord, ça l'air important, c'est Carlie ? dit-elle en fermant la télé.

-Non, ce n'est pas Carlie.

-C'est quoi alors, pour que ça me concerne ?

-Je vois une fille depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis 1 mois, ça devient sérieux. Je lui ai dit pour toi, pour Carlie, bref...

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? T'as le droit de voir une fille, comme j'ai le droit de voir d'autres mecs !

-Tanya, je veux que tu le saches… elle est importante cette fois et elle va prendre plus de place dans ma vie… je ne laisserai pas notre mariage se mettre en travers de cette relation, je veux juste que ce soit clair entre nous.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Tu veux que je sorte d'ici pour qu'elle prenne ma place avec Carlie ? dit-elle en se levant.

-Non, elle ne va pas venir vivre ici. Voyons Tanya, j'ai plus de jugement que ça! Je n'imposerai pas une personne à Carlie aussi rapidement.

-Moi ? Tu vas faire quoi de moi ?

-Tanya, pour l'instant, ça ne change rien... on va voir comment ça va aller, après on verra... tu sais, on pourrait divorcer et on pourrait te prendre un appartement...

-NON !! Je ne veux pas !!! Edward, ne me fait pas ça ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Tanya, il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis longtemps...

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Elle commençait à se fâcher. Elle donnait des coups de pied sur tout ce qu'il y avait sur le sol.

-Tanya, ça donne rien de te mettre dans un état pareil. Ça fait longtemps qu'on fait ce qu'on veut et avec qui on veut. Tanya ça fait deux ans qu'on ne couche plus ensemble.

J'avais couché avec Tanya à plusieurs reprises durant ces 5 années. Ça se passait toujours à la suite d'une journée ou une soirée où avec Carlie on avait passé un bon moment, comme ceux qu'on avait vécu la semaine dernière. Juste pour se faire du bien.

-Deux ans oui ! Depuis que tu n'es plus obligé avec moi, deux ans que tu veux divorcer. Deux ans que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, s'écria-t-elle en lançant une chaise sur le mur derrière moi.

-Tanya arrête ça !

-NON !!! Toute ma vie j'ai voulu, j'ai espérer que tu sois amoureux de moi ! Et là tu m'annonces que tu as rencontré une fille et que c'est sérieux ! T'es amoureux ?

-Tanya... c'est trop tôt pour dire ça ! Ça fait juste un mois et je ne peux pas me jeter dans cette histoire sans mesurer les conséquences sur ma vie avec Carlie et avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

-Tu m'as déjà laissé tomber. C'est qui ?

-C'est Bella, Isabella Swan, l'adjointe qui travaille chez Phoenix Volvo.

-QUOI ??? Tu couches avec cette brunette insignifiante. T'es amoureux de cette fille ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Elle est tellement ordinaire.

-Tanya... elle a tout ce qu'il faut et elle a le plus important… elle n'a pas notre passé, notre histoire qui a vraiment mal commencée. J'ai essayé Tanya de faire ma vie avec toi, j'ai essayé pendant deux ans et tu n'as pas été foutu de t'en rendre compte. Là pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie d'une histoire d'amour et je ne laisserai rien se mettre en travers de ça, même pas toi cette fois, dis-je en me levant.

-Je te hais... je te déteste Edward Cullen, ma vie est un enfer à cause de toi... tu m'as mise enceinte et je dois faire ce que TOI tu décides depuis qu'on est marié !!!

-Hey... ça fait deux ans que tu peux partir, deux ans que tu peux refaire ta vie... si tu voulais juste entendre raison, ça nous faciliterait les choses.

-Je ne veux pas divorcer, si tu demandes le divorce, je m'en vais avec Carlie et tu ne la reverras jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber, dit-elle m'attrapant par le bras.

Je me dégageai de sa prise mais elle resserra sa main et une longue égratignure apparut laissant perler des gouttes de sang.

-Tanya, tu vas trop loin, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu sais depuis longtemps que je ne ferai pas ma vie avec toi, qu'un jour toute cette mascarade prendrait fin et je t'interdis de t'enfuir avec ma fille. C'est à elle que tu vas faire le plus grand mal. Tu devrais te soucier d'elle un peu au lieu de tout rapporter à ta petite personne.

Elle me regarda avec haine et me lança les choses à porter de sa main. Je tournai les talons et remontai en haut. Je sortis de la maison et me rendis chez Alice, le cœur en miettes. J'aurais voulu qu'elle comprenne pour une fois.

-Papa !!! S'exclama Carlie quand j'ouvris la porte de chez ma sœur.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort. C'était pour elle que j'avais fait tout ça et je ne regrettais pas qu'elle soit dans ma vie, elle était tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Je voulais lui offrir plus, une meilleure vie, une vie adéquate pour une fillette de 7 ans. Je m'étais accroché à mon amour pour elle afin de pouvoir passer au travers des 5 années obligatoires que je devais faire. J'en avais fait 2 de plus et j'estimais que j'avais rempli ma part du contrat. J'avais trouvé une seconde raison de me battre pour ma fille et moi, Bella… Alice vint nous rejoindre dans le câlin et je la pris sous mon autre bras. Elle avait compris, d'un seul regard, que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !!! **

**Je vais me concentrer sur le chapitre 10 de FMRFMV de ce pas... espérant que ce sera concluant...lol...**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isa**


	8. CHAPITRE 8

**Salut les filles,**

**Nouveau chapitre pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Ne soyez pas trop dur envers Edward dans ce chapitre s'il vous plaît.**

**Habswifes, Twiligth007, vine65,** **Aelita48 :** Merci beaucoup !!!

**emilie :** Tanya sait qu'Edward ne couche plus avec elle depuis qu'il a rempli son obligation de 5 ans. Elle panique, elle ne sait pas comment se débrouiller seule, Edward s'est toujours occupé de tout et tout seul. En plus, il lui fait ses caprices.

**gwendoline, Bella67 :** Tu n'es pas la seule que Tanya énerve...lol... et ça ne s'arrangera pas dans les prochains chapitres.

**Alice :** Tanya est complètement instable, elle baise comme tu l'as si bien dit, pierre, jean, kate et jacques… je ne la défends pas, mais elle veut juste endormir son mal être en faisant des expériences, drogues, sexes, alcools ou encore en mélangeant le tout et à plusieurs…

**Merci à Lenerol pour sa précieuse aide en relisant mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Ça faisait presque deux semaines que j'avais dit à Tanya qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Bella et moi. Elle avait piqué une colère épouvantable cassant des bibelots, faisant un trou dans un mur en y lançant une chaise et brisant un cadre de porte parce qu'elle l'avait fermé trop fort. Colère dans laquelle elle était toujours et je ne savais plus quoi faire, même Alice n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout d'elle.

Je commençais à avoir peur, je ne laissais même plus Carlie seule avec elle. Je sentais que la cocaïne était redevenue sa meilleure amie, surtout depuis que je lui avais annoncé ma relation avec Bella.

Je lui avais enlevé l'accès à ses cartes de crédit, pour ne pas qu'elle dépense une fortune en drogue de toutes sortes. Je lui laissais un montant raisonnable, en liquide, lui limitant les excès.

Je ne voyais Bella qu'à l'occasion. Alice prenait Carlie avec elle un soir par semaine pour nous permette de se voir Bella et moi. Alice me donnait presque tout son temps libre quand je devais rester plus tard au bureau.

Demain, je prenais l'avion pour ma réunion mensuelle à Santa Monica, et j'étais vraiment angoissé de laisser ma fille avec sa mère. Alice avait promis hier de passer le plus souvent possible pour vérifier si Carlie était en sécurité avec Tanya.

Carlie était dans son bain et j'en profitais pour lui parler des règles de sécurité ainsi que des mesures d'urgence à la maison et comment joindre Alice en cas de problèmes.

-Carlie, tu te souviens des règles de sécurité, dans la maison ?

-Oui, papa. Je sais comment appeler les urgences s'il arrive un accident et que maman ne peut plus me parler.

-Ok. Et tu sais comment joindre Alice ?

-Oui, son numéro est dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, en dessous du tien, dans le couvercle de ma boîte à lunch, au-dessus du tien, dans mon sac d'école, à côté du tien, répondit-elle fièrement.

-C'est très bien ma princesse.

La nuit fut courte, j'étais un peu angoissé. Tanya n'était rentrée qu'à 4 heures du matin et ça ne me rassurait pas sur le reste de la semaine.

Je pris l'avion et je débarquai à Los Angeles à 09h17. Je pris un taxi pour me rendre au travail. La journée fut longue et j'avais hâte d'arriver à l'hôtel pour parler avec Bella. Il était 18h30, elle devait être chez elle. Ça me faisait drôle d'être ici sans Bella. J'avais l'habitude de cette chambre, mais maintenant que Bella y était venue avec moi, j'aurais voulu qu'elle m'y accompagne chaque fois.

_-Allo ? _

-Hey, ma belle, ça va ?

_-Hey mon beau, je vais bien et toi ?_

-Pas si mal. Il ne me reste que la réunion de demain matin et je pourrai être à Phoenix pour le dîner. Tu me manques… c'est triste l'hôtel sans toi…

_-Ouais… moi aussi…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, je ne te dérangeais pas ?

_-Oh, je suis au parc en train de me balancer avec une adorable petite fille qui répond au nom de Carlie Cullen._

_Carlie ?! Pourquoi Bella est avec Carlie ?!_

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma fille ? Y'a un problème, elle va bien ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui…

-Edward, relaxe… je ne la mangerai pas.

-Excuse-moi, mais elle devrait être avec Tanya ? S'il te plaît explique-moi, parce que là je panique. Et pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je crains le pire à cause de sa mère.

_-Alice est venue chez moi avec Carlie voulant que j'aille manger une glace avec elles et Jasper a eu besoin d'Alice pour ses vêtements, il donne une conférence demain._

-Tu as demandé à Carlie où est sa mère ?

_-Edward, tu sais bien que non, calme-toi. Tu veux lui parler ?_

-Euh… oui… excuse-moi Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu sois une fois de plus impliquée dans mes emmerdes avec Tanya, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon que ce soit Alice qui s'occupe de Carlie ce soir.

_-Ne t'en fa__is__ pas. Carlie est adorable. Je te la passe._

-Ouais…

_Où est Tanya ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé pour ne pas s'occuper de Carlie ?_

_-Carlie… y'a ton père au téléphone, il voudrait te dire un mot_, dit Bella doucement_._

_-Papa !_

-Salut ma princesse, ça va bien ? C'est génial t'es au parc avec Bella ?

_-Oui, elle est très gentille._

-Vous avez pris quelle saveur de glace ?

_-Fraise et chocolat. Et tu sais quoi ?... Bella aussi elle a pri__s__ fraise et chocolat._

-Non ! Je n'y crois pas, un adulte qui prend fraise et chocolat ! Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ?

Ma fille éclata de rire.

_-Tu reviens demain alors ?_

-Oui ma chérie. Je vais être là demain, tu vas être gentille ?

_-C'est marraine qui est venue me chercher à l'école, et je dors chez elle._

-N'oublie pas de dire merci à marraine, soit gentille, je t'aime ma princesse.

_-D'accord, moi aussi je t'aime._

Elle redonna le téléphone à Bella. Carlie avait l'air de l'apprécier, ça me faisait du bien. Mais je crois que la glace deux boules fraise et chocolat en était, en grande partie, responsable.

_-Alors ?_

-Aucune idée. Tu peux demander à Alice de m'appeler s'il te plaît.

_-Oui, dès que je rentre._

-Merci Bella. Je t'appelle plus tard.

-MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE !, criais-je en donnant un coup de pied sur la table basse devant moi qui se renversa.

Je composai le numéro de Tanya. Rien, elle ne répondit pas. Je me sortis une bière et je me promenai dans la pièce. Finalement, je mis un short et un t-shirt et je sortis sur la plage pour faire un jogging, sans même terminer ma bière. Fallait que je me change les idées, que je fasse sortir toute cette frustration.

_Je lui avais demandé 2 jours, 2 jours pour s'occuper de sa fille. Je ne p__ouvais__ pas croire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à s'occuper de Carlie, deux petits jours. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre ses responsabilités comme toutes les mères normales de la terre. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas être tranquille une fois dans ma vie. Elle allait me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ma mort c'est ça ? Saleté de mariage bidon !_

_Bella ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé l'avoir là, avec moi !_

J'avais toujours envie d'être avec elle. Elle était parfaite, elle avait amené ma fille prendre une glace deux boules. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je souriais depuis que je pensais à Bella.

_J'avais trouvé mon ange, ma Bella..._

Je m'arrêtai sur un banc pour répondre à mon portable.

_Alice_

-Hey !

_-Salut Edward._

-Dis-moi, qu'elle t'a appelé au moins, cette fois ?

_-Oui. Elle m'a demandé de prendre Carlie et de la garder pour la nuit. Une soirée bien arrosée apparemment._

-T'es une sainte Alice ! Merci de t'occuper encore une fois de ma fille. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

_-Tu sais très bien que ça me fait plaisir. On s'amuse bien ensemble, on fait plein de chose._

-Surtout qu'elle a adoré prendre une glace avec Bella.

_-Oui et ça s'est très bien passé. Ta fille a l'air de l'adorer._

-Y'a au moins ça de positif dans ma vie...

_-Edward... y'a beaucoup de chose__s__ positive__s__ dans ta vie, ne te décourage pas. Faut que je te laisse, Carlie n'a pas encore pris son bain et il est presque 20h00._

-D'accord dis-lui de m'appeler avant d'aller au lit.

Je retournai à ma chambre et je pris une longue douche. Je me fis une salade de pâtes pour dîner, que je mangeai sur le balcon. Je parlai avec Carlie qui me raconta comment Bella était gentille. Ma fille l'aimait bien et j'en étais très heureux. Ce serait sans doute plus facile quand je lui dirai que c'était ma petite amie.

Je me glissai sous les draps et mon meilleur ami me signifia qu'il était temps que je m'occupe de lui.

_Tu sais, mon vieux, maintenant qu'on a Bella, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait s'en contenter ?_

J'en avais envie et même si je savais que ce n'était pas interdit, que chaque personne avait droit à son jardin secret, j'aimais mieux quand je pouvais partager ma jouissance avec Bella. Son visage, ses joues rosies par l'effort, son souffle sur ma peau, ses plaintes d'amour, c'était juste merveilleux avec elle.

Gardant l'image de ma Bella derrière mes yeux, je descendis ma main vers mon sexe gonflé et dur. Je le caressai par-dessus mon boxer et je gémis de satisfaction. Je pouvais laisser aller les sons de mon plaisir qui sortait de ma bouche, sans que personne ne m'entende.

_T'es prêt mon vieux ? On va se faire un petit tête-à-tête…_

Je repoussai les couvertures et descendis mon boxer. Je caressai doucement mon sexe du bout des doigts et j'empoignai mes bourses pour les malaxer avant d'enrouler ma main autour de ma dureté et de faire un léger mouvement de va et vient, plus lentement qu'à mon habitude, profitant de ce moment.

J'avais envie de prendre mon temps pour une fois. J'étais seul et je n'avais pas à me dépêcher pour ne pas être dérangé. Je pensais à Bella qui promenait sa bouche sur mon torse, laissant traîner sa langue sur ma peau, descendant lentement vers mon érection. Je serrai plus fort en faisant des mouvements sur la partie supérieure et des cercles avec mon pouce pour humidifier mon gland, intensifiant la sensation de plaisir, avec le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui perlait au bout.

Ma respiration commençait à s'essouffler et à se saccader. Je descendis ma paume,toujours enroulée, jusqu'à la base où je restai quelques secondes sans bouger, exposant ma virilité à son maximum. Je branlai la base fermement et je déplaçai ma main vers le milieu de mon sexe et mon bassin se leva de lui-même, pris dans le désir de me libérer de mon plaisir.

C'était mon bassin qui faisait aller et venir mon érection entre mes doigts et je soupirai fortement. Je fermai les yeux et j'imaginai que c'était Bella qui était assise sur moi et que je pénétrais. Mes mouvements devinrent plus forts et plus rythmés.

-Oh putain ! Grognais-je en me déversant sur mes doigts.

Je stoppai mes mouvements de hanches pour me faire une caresse longue et douce de ma main, appréciant les derniers spasmes de plaisir couler sur mon ventre.

Je me laissai reprendre une respiration normale et j'étirai le bras pour prendre des mouchoirs pour ainsi essuyer mon plaisir. Je remis mon boxer et sentant la douce sensation post-orgasmique m'envahir, je m'endormis.

J'avais assisté à la dernière réunion hebdomadaire et j'étais sur le chemin du retour, dans ma voiture, je quittais l'aéroport. J'appelai à la maison, il était 19h30, pour avertir que je serais de retour plus tard, je voulais passer chez Bella.

_-Allo ?_

-Salut ma princesse, tu vas bien ?

_-Oui papa, avec Kimberley, on fait des dessins avant que j'aille dormir._

-Kimberley, la voisine ?

_-Oui, maman l'a appelée, elle avait des trucs à faire et a dit que tu revenais vers 20h30, alors on fait des dessins en t'attendant._

-D'accord, ma chérie, je suis bientôt là, attends-moi pour dormir.

-À bientôt papa.

On raccrocha et je frappai mes mains contre le volant.

_Pourquoi elle était encore partie ? Elle le faisait exprès ! Fait chier !!! _

Elle savait très bien qu'en faisant garder Carlie par la petite voisine d'à peine 13 ans je rentrerais tout de suite et je me priverais de voir Bella pour m'occuper de ma fille.

Je me garai devant chez moi et je pris de grandes inspirations pour me calmer avant d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où les filles étaient installées.

-Bonjour les filles !

-Salut Papa…

Carlie se dirigea vers moi et me fit un gros câlin.

-Bonjour M. Cullen.

-Bonjour Kimberley, merci de t'être occupée de Carlie. Tu es là depuis quelle heure ?

-Ça me fait plaisir, Carlie est adorable. Je ne suis là que depuis 17h00, on a mangé chez moi, ma mère avait fait une quiche et une salade.

-D'accord. Tu remercieras ta mère pour moi, c'est gentil de sa part.

Je lui tendis des billets, auxquels j'avais ajouté un petit surplus et elle me remercia. Elle embrassa Carlie avant de partir. Je regardai par la fenêtre et j'attendis qu'elle soit bien rentrée dans sa maison avant de revenir vers Carlie.

-Tu as pris ton bain ?

-Non, Kimberley voulait que j'y aille, mais tu as appelé et dis de t'attendre.

-D'accord. On range ça et tu vas prendre ton bain ?

-Oui.

Carlie rangea ses crayons et ses feuilles et on monta pour faire couler son bain. Je défis ma valise et la rejoignis dans la salle de bain.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Elle a un chaton Bella, tu le savais ?

-Oui, je le savais.

-Il est très beau, j'aimerais ça en avoir un.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas en avoir ma chérie, maman est allergique.

-On pourrait le laisser en haut, s'il ne va pas dans le sous-sol, ça devrait aller ?

-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, elle sera allergique quand même. Je suis désolé ma princesse.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui en offrir un. Si je pouvais faire prendre un appartement à Tanya.

-Papa, on pourrait aller chez Bella, comme ça je pourrais m'amuser avec son chaton ?

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est une très bonne idée.

-Oui et Bella va être contente d'avoir notre visite.

-Oui, je pense qu'elle sera contente. Allez, sors de là, il commence à se faire tard.

Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de pouvoir voir Bella en y amenant Carlie. J'avais envie de lui dire pour Bella, mais il était trop tôt. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le prenne mal. Chaque chose en son temps.

Quand Carlie fut endormie, je descendis au sous-sol et je fouillai dans les affaires de Tanya pour finalement y trouver ce que je cherchais, un sachet de poudre blanche dans un tiroir et un autre vide dans la poubelle. Tanya ne rentra que le lendemain tard dans la nuit.

Je dormais et je me réveillais quand j'entendis des pas dans ma chambre. Croyant que c'était Carlie, j'ouvris les draps.

-Viens ma chérie, dis-je en enroulant mon bras autour d'un corps nu qui n'était pas celui de ma fille.

Je me redressai dans mon lit et j'ouvris la lampe de chevet.

-Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fous à poils dans mon lit ?

-J'ai envie de toi Edward, dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je la saisis par les épaules pour la faire arrêter, mais ses mains réussirent à se poser sur mon sexe. Elle souriait, comme si elle venait de remporter la partie. Je me levai et elle suivit mon mouvement en se mettant à genoux sur mon lit, levant son corps pour que nos visages soient à la même hauteur, me laissant voir sa nudité. Elle tendit la main vers moi. Je levais les yeux vers son visage, je ne voulais pas regarder son corps.

-Edward, juste une dernière fois. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi le plaisir de jouir dans tes bras une dernière fois. J'en ai besoin.

-Putain Tanya, NON !

-Edward… comment peux-tu refuser ! Tu connais mon corps, tu sais comment le faire vibrer, rappelle-toi comment on prenait notre pied ! Fais-moi du bien Edward, dit-elle en se déplaçant sur ses genoux pour placer une main sur mon torse dénudé.

_On avait certes déjà pris notre pied, mais là, ça ne m'intéressait plus._

J'avais une belle femme nue dans mon lit et je n'avais même pas un semblant d'érection à l'horizon.

_Merci vieux de me soutenir !!! __C'est vrai ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressé si j'avais une érection ? _

Pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas que je ne voulais plus. Je lui avais dit que Bella était importante, elle ne comprenait rien.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander une chose pareille ? Comment tu peux avoir envie de coucher avec moi ?… tu m'as crié dessus il y a quelques jours et tu m'as même blessé au bras... tu m'as dit que tu me détestais...

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… j'ai besoin de toi… y'a juste avec toi que je me sens en sécurité…

-Tanya, c'est fini tout ça…

-Edward, s'il te plaît… j'en ai besoin, tellement besoin, dit-elle en reniflant.

_Et merde en plus elle était "cokée" !!! Calme-toi Edward… ne la provoque surtout pas… Carlie dort tout près…_

Je sortis un t-shirt de ma commode derrière moi et lui tendis. Lorsque le vêtement recouvrit sa poitrine, je lui tendis un boxer et je vis qu'elle avait un énorme bleu sur la hanche et elle grimaça lorsque l'élastique reposa dessus. J'enfilai un t-shirt à mon tour, pour ne pas lui laisser un quelconque espoir sur mes intentions.

J'espérais juste qu'elle s'était cognée et que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais que c'était. Elle côtoyait des gens peu fréquentables et tout pouvait lui être arrivé.

-Viens te coucher, dis-je doucement en lui tendant la main.

Elle hocha la tête et durant une fraction de seconde, j'eus l'impression d'avoir Carlie devant moi, qui avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle semblait perdue et apeurée. Elle s'accrocha à ma main de toutes ses forces et rendue devant la porte pour descendre à sa chambre, elle se mit à pleurer et à trembler.

-Ne me… laisse… pas seule… j'ai peur… hoqueta-t-elle en me tirant vers l'arrière.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler, c'était au–dessus de mes forces.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je l'amenai vers le canapé où je nous fis asseoir. Elle s'agrippa à mon t-shirt de toutes ses forces et se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Je soupirai et finis par passer mon bras autour d'elle et je posai délicatement ma main sur le bas de ses reins. Elle frissonna et eut un mouvement de recul. Je remontai ma main et j'essayai de la calmer.

-Chut… c'est fini… tu ne risques rien là…

-C'est… trop… horrible…

-Calme-toi… ça va aller, soufflais-je doucement.

Je restai près d'une heure à la serrer contre moi et à la rassurer lui répétantqu'elle ne risquait rien ici. Je dus même aller mettre l'alarme sur les portes et les fenêtres pour qu'elle réussisse à se calmer. Je nous avais recouverts d'une couverture chaude et je la croyais endormie.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais bien appeler ton père ? Ça fait vraiment mal.

-Si tu me montrais et que tu m'expliquais ?

Elle hocha la tête et se mit debout devant moi. Elle leva son t-shirt jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

_PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!!_

Des grandes lignes épaisses et bleues partaient de ses hanches vers son nombril. Je mis plus de lumière et je descendis son boxer un peu plus bas que l'os de sa hanche. Les lignes bleues continuaient sur son bassin et s'étendaient jusqu'à ses reins. Je pouvais voir les dessins de plusieurs doigts que je comptais. Je secouai la tête en réalisant qu'il y avait 5 à 6 lignes épaisses de chaque côté. Il y en avait même quelques unes avec des gouttes de sang. Je redescendis son t-shirt, avant de lui demander.

-Combien ils étaient Tanya ?

-Trois…

-T'as mal autre part ?

Elle hocha la tête et grimaça en s'asseyant. J'imaginais que c'était seulement douloureux, puisque je n'avais pas vu de taches sang sur le boxer. Elle devait avoir mal dans tous les endroits possibles où un mec pouvait y mettre sa queue. Je me décalai pour la regarder.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça a assez duré ? Tu ne crois pas que la prochaine fois se sera pire ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, elle avait déjà couché pour une ligne de cocaïne et j'avais dû aller la chercher, c'est Kate qui m'avait appelé. Elle était au bord de l'overdose, le stock était de mauvaise qualité et plein de trucs nocifs pour la santé, je l'avais amenée aux urgences à temps. Cette fois-là, le médecin avait dû lui faire prendre ce qu'on appelle la "_pilule du lendemain_" et lui faire passer des tests pour les infections transmissibles sexuellement, le mec n'avait pas utilisé de préservatif. Elle s'en était tirée avec une gonorrhée.

-Ils ont mis une capote au moins ?

-Oui… enfin je crois...

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et la panique s'empara d'elle.

-Tanya, je veux juste savoir. Je te promets que je ne me fâcherai pas. J'ai toujours été là pour toi et je le suis encore. Je ne demande pas mieux qu'être ton ami, mais tu n'en as rien à foutre.

-Je suis désolée.

Elle renifla et se toucha le nez à plusieurs reprises. Elle cherchait quelque chose des yeux et je n'étais pas dupe, elle avait besoin d'une dose. Je me levai et lui tendit un paquet de cigarettes que je gardais dans le congélateur au cas où. Ce n'était pas le même genre de manque, ça je le savais, ni le même genre d'effet, mais au moins ça lui occuperait les mains. Ça lui faisait du bien quand même. Elle en fuma 4, l'une derrière l'autre, avant de prendre la parole.

-Je n'avais plus d'argent et j'avais besoin d'une ligne. Le revendeur m'a proposé de coucher avec lui et m'en donner pour quelques jours, et une tout de suite avant de baiser.

Je soupirai.

-Il m'a ensuite emmené dans une pièce au sous-sol du bar. Il y avait 2 gars qui se baisaient dans un coin. Il m'a déshabillé, sans s'occuper des 2 autres et j'ai pris mon pied, c'était un bon coup, parmi tant d'autres.

Elle avait le visage fermé et regardait un point derrière moi.

-Continue Tanya…

-Lorsque j'ai crié mon orgasme, les deux autres mecs se sont approchés et ils m'ont retournée de tous les côtés. J'ai essayé de me débattre, mais pendant qu'un me martelait avec sa queue, les deux autres m'ont maintenue de force. Ils ont fait chacun leur tour de manège, dans tous les endroits que tu peux imaginer mettre une queue.

-Tu es certaine qu'ils ont mis des capotes ?

-Oui… t'as peur que je sois enceinte encore, cracha-t-elle.

-Non… je veux juste être certain qu'ils ne t'ont pas refilé une saloperie. Tu as encore ton implant contraceptif ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux qu'on aille porter plainte ?

-Non. J'étais consentante et droguée, ils ne pourront rien contre eux.

-D'accord, mais si tu changes d'idée, je vais avec toi, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Allez viens, on va regarder ça, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle prit le paquet de cigarettes d'une main et ma main de l'autre et je l'amenai dans la salle de bain du rez de chaussée. Je l'aidai à s'asseoir sur le comptoir, comme je l'aurais fait avec Carlie et je regardai ses blessures de plus près. On voyait distinctement la forme des doigts et même une tache bleue plus grosse que je croyais être la paume d'une main.

-Tanya, tu te rends compte que la prochaine fois ils pourraient te forcer à coucher avec n'importe quel con pour ta putain de coke, même si tu as de l'argent pour la payer.

-Je vais arrêter, dit-elle nerveusement.

-Tanya, arrête pour les bonnes raisons. À chaque fois tu t'enfonces encore plus. N'attends pas d'être forcée à faire des choses illégales. Je ne suis pas certain que je vais t'aider à chaque fois. Je veux bien être présent, mais si tu te fous dans les emmerdes et qu'en plus c'est illégal, je vais te laisser de débrouiller toute seule.

-C'est bon Edward… j'ai compris, je vais essayer.

-Prends ta douche, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

-Ok.

Elle se déshabilla sans attendre que je sorte et entra sous la douche. Je laissai la porte ouverte et je courus à ma chambre pour prendre mon portable. Je m'adossai au mur du corridor, près de la salle de bain. Je voulais surveiller les réactions de Tanya.

_Génial 04h30 du mat, mon père allait paniquer de m'avoir au téléphone à cette heure._

_-Carlisle Cullen !_

-Papa c'est Edward, désolé de te déranger à cette heure, mais j'ai besoin de conseil.

_-Edward, tu m'inquiètes, Carlie est encore malade ?_

-Non, c'est Tanya. Elle vient de rentrer et elle a plein de contusions. Je te passe les raisons de ces contusions, je veux juste savoir si je dois faire autre chose que d'appliquer la pommade.

_-Non Esmée, c'est Tanya... si tu me disais comment c'est arriv__é__ et où elles sont situées, je pourrais mieux t'aider, elle a peut-être une fracture ?_

-J'en doute... Tu te souviens quand Kate a appelé pour qu'on aille la chercher à la Push il y 2 ans ?

_-Oui... mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec aujourd'hui ?_

-C'est le même genre de blessure... multiplié par 3... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

_-Edward, je suis désolé. _

-T'inquiète, je commence à y être habitué.

_-Ok. Elle en a au niveau des côtes ?_

-Je ne crois pas, c'est plutôt localisé sur les hanches, le ventre, le haut des fesses et le bassin. Y'en a même qui saignent un peu.

_-Laves-les doucement avec de l'eau et du savon. Tu peux mettre la pommade pour aider à guérir si ça ne brûle pas les petites plaies. Ils ont mis un préservatif tu crois ?_

-Elle m'a dit que oui.

_-Je vais t'envoyer une ordonnance pour des examens sanguins. Je suis désolé Edward._

-Papa, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Merci pour les conseils. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

_-Je suis encore ton père, si tu as besoin de moi, même en pleine nuit pour des raisons pas trop heureuses, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider._

-Edward ???

-Faut que je te laisse, Tanya m'appelle. Dis à maman que je l'appelle cette semaine.

_-Ok. Appell__e__-moi si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas._

-Ok. Bonne nuit.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, Tanya était dos à moi et elle avait attaché ses cheveux, je fermai les yeux en voyant le haut de son dos. Elle était couverte de morsures. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait se laisser utiliser de la sorte, juste pour une ligne de cocaïne. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle rencontre un homme qui lui offrirait ce qu'elle voulait, qui la rendrait heureuse.

Elle remit le boxer et le t-shirt et elle se tourna vers moi. Elle pleurait encore en s'allumant une autre cigarette. J'appliquai une crème cicatrisante sur ses blessures et elle grimaça.

-Merci Edward... je suis désolée...

-Tanya... tu aurais dû me dire ce qui n'allait pas au lieu de vouloir coucher avec moi. Ce n'est pas de ça dont tu avais besoin.

-J'avais besoin d'être serrée dans des bras rassurants, mais j'aimais mieux que tu me repousses en refusant du sexe qu'en me refusant du réconfort. J'aurais été encore plus blessée.

-La prochaine fois, si tu as besoin de moi, dis-le franchement, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Je terminai d'appliquer la crème sur ses blessures et elle me demanda de rester avec elle sur le canapé le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fait de m'occuper d'elle. Je me sentais mal vis à vis de Bella. Je n'avais pas cédé aux avances de Tanya, mais je l'avais réconfortée et rassurée. Je m'étais occupé de la mère de ma fille, tout simplement. Même si la plupart du temps, elle me faisait enrager, même si les raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais occupé d'elle n'étaient pas louables, elle en avait besoin et j'étais la seule personne vers qui elle pouvait se tourner. Elle avait juste moi.

Ses bonnes résolutions ne furent qu'éphémères, elle reprit le chemin des bars et des boîtes de nuit dès le lendemain. Je n'avais pas vu Bella de la semaine, lui parlant par téléphone et lui envoyant des textos durant la journée. Je n'étais pas très bavard, j'étais fâché de m'être laissé avoir encore une fois par Tanya.

Ce matin, je déposai Carlie à son cours de piano et filai vers l'appartement de Bella. Elle était sortie avec Alice la veille, elle devait dormir encore, mais j'avais trop envie de la voir, et même si c'était simplement pour m'allonger près d'elle et la regarder dormir ça m'était égal. J'avais juste envie de sa présence près de moi.

_-Allo ?_

-Hey, ma belle, tu dormais ?

_-Hey, mon beau, humm… oui, je dormais, quelle heure est-il ?_

-09h00, excuse-moi, je sais qu'il est encore tôt, je peux monter ?

_-Oui, ne t'en fai__s__ pas, je vais t'ouvrir la porte_

Carlie ayant son cours de piano le samedi matin à 09h00, j'avais l'habitude de venir passer ce temps avec Bella. Après m'avoir ouvert la porte, elle se dirigea vers la douche. Et comme tous les samedis matin, je m'y glissai avec elle. J'en profitai égoïstement pour la caresser effrontément en la savonnant. Je lui fis l'amour avec force sous la douche, m'accrochant à elle comme jamais. J'avais besoin de sentir que Bella pouvait s'abandonner dans mes bras, qu'elle me fasse confiance. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui refaire l'amour doucement sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, doucement, tendrement, pour qu'elle comprenne que je ressentais plus qu'une forte amitié pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais.

Elle me parla de sa rencontre avec Tanya la veille et je me mis en colère contre Tanya de s'en être pris à Bella. Je l'avais assurée qu'elle avait bien fait de lui répondre et de ne pas se laisser faire. De plus, Tanya n'était pas rentrée la nuit dernière. Je lui confirmai que Tanya avait bel et bien recommencé à prendre de la cocaïne. Je passai outre ma nuit de jeudi à vendredi avec Tanya et toutes ses blessures, je ne voulais pas trop lui en dire sur ma vie avec Tanya. Elle était assez compréhensive comme ça, je ne voulais pas qu'en plus elle se fasse des idées sur Tanya et moi.

On prit le temps de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, nus sous les draps, _juste _quelques minutes, avant que je ne parte 2h00 après mon arrivée pour retourner m'occuper de ma fille. J'avais envie de l'emmener pour la journée, de faire des activités avec ma fille et la femme que j'aimais, mais, c'était trop tôt.

Avec Carlie on passa la fin de semaine à faire de la cuisine et à pratiquer son piano. Alice vint nous rendre visite à quelques reprises et je ne vis Tanya qu'une fois dimanche soir, lorsque Carlie fut endormie. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

-Tu vas mieux Tanya ? demandais-je.

-Oui.

-J'aimerais ne pas trouver de drogue dans ma maison. Imagine que Carlie la trouve.¸

-Edward, je ne garde pas de drogue ici.

-J'en ai trouvé, ne fais pas la fille qui ne sait rien.

-C'est bon, Edward. Je ne garderai plus de drogue ici, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

- Tanya, je n'ai pas terminé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _encore_ ? dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de Carlie si tu en as pris, j'espère que je me fais bien comprendre.

-Oui. Je peux y aller là ? S'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Tu sors encore ? Tu aurais pu rentrer avant que Carlie ne dorme.

-Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ma fille si j'en ai pris, alors je ne pouvais pas venir avant. Bonne soirée Edward.

Et elle descendit vers sa chambre et je montai à la mienne. Je l'entendis sortir à nouveau vers 23h30. C'était reparti pour vivre l'enfer de la drogue encore une fois. Je finis par m'endormir. Je ne revis Tanya que peu de fois durant la semaine et elle passa du temps avec Carlie et j'étais un peu soulagé, Carlie l'avait demandé un soir avant de dormir.

Alice ne serait là que tard jeudi soir et j'avais envie de parler avec quelqu'un. Je décidai d'appeler ma mère pour lui donner de mes nouvelles et surtout, je voulais lui parler de Bella, avant qu'Alice ne le fasse.

_-Allo ?_

-Salut maman, c'est Edward ça va ?

_-Oh mon chéri, je suis contente de te parler. Je vais bien, mais c'est à moi de te poser cette question. Ton père m'a raconté pour Tanya, je suis désolée._

-Oh, ça va maman. Je fais avec, ce n'est rien de pire, ni rien de moins qu'à son habitude. Mais je t'appelais pour te parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux.

_-De joyeux ? J'ai hâte de savoir, ça doit faire des années que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me parler de quelque chose de joyeux. Je t'écoute._

-En fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

_-Quelqu'un ? Comme j'ai rencontré une fille ?_

-Oui, j'ai rencontré une fille merveilleuse.

_-OH MON DIEU !!!! EDWARD C'EST MERVEILLEUX !!! Comment elle s'appelle ? Comment tu l'as rencontrée ? Est-ce que vous vous voyez souvent ? Tu l'as dit à Carlie et à Tanya ?_

-Maman, calme-toi, riais-je.

_-Oh Edward, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends que tu m'appelles pour m'annoncer une telle nouvelle. Parl__e__ moi d'elle._

-Elle s'appelle Isabella, mais elle préfère Bella. Je l'ai rencontré il y a plus d'un mois, un soir dans un bar, c'était son anniversaire. On se voit aussi souvent qu'on le peut, mais ce n'est pas facile, Tanya n'est jamais là pour Carlie et je ne veux pas en demander plus à Alice.

_-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Elle est comment ? _

-Elle est tellement belle maman. Elle est parfaite.

_-Tu lui as dit pour Carlie et Tanya ?_

-Oui. En fait, j'allais lui dire après 3 semaines de fréquentation, mais on l'a croisé avec Tanya et Carlie dans une fête foraine. J'ai été le plus chanceux des hommes qu'elle me donne la chance de m'expliquer.

-Comment elle l'a pris ?

-Elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais elle est toujours là maman. Elle est compréhensive et elle me fait tellement de bien. Elle comprend que je ne puisse pas toujours être là, chaque fois qu'elle en a envie ou que moi j'en ai envie.

_-Est-ce __que __Carlie le sait ?_

-Non. Alice oui. En fait, il a fallu qu'elle y mette son nez. Elle a débarqué chez Bella et lui a emmené une robe, l'a coiffé et maquillé pour qu'elle vienne dîner avec moi afin que je m'explique. Elles sont devenues amies et la semaine dernière, Carlie est allée avec Alice chez Bella et Carlie est sous son charme.

_-Carlie est une bonne fille Edward. Elle va comprendre, elle veut juste ton bonheur. Un papa heureux, ça rend les enfants heureux._

-C'est un peu tôt, je pense, pour lui en parler. Bella et moi, on ne parle pas beaucoup de notre avenir, on manque de temps.

_-D'accord, je prends l'avion avec ton père ce vendredi et on vient s'occuper de Carlie pour 4 jours. Toi tu passes la fin de semaine avec ta Bella et tu en profites._

-Maman, je ne peux pas vous demander ça !

_-Tu ne le demandes pas, je t'y oblige. Tu as besoin de faire avancer cette relation, c'est important Edward. Surtout si tu crois qu'elle est importante et qu'elle en vaut la peine._

-Elle est importante et en vaut la peine.

_-Très bien, je réserve l'avion et je te donne des nouvelles demain en fin de journée._

-Tu es la maman la plus merveilleuse qui existe.

_-Tu es le fils, le plus merveilleux qui existe._

-Merci maman.

J'étais heureux de pouvoir passer quelques jours seuls avec Bella. J'avais besoin de me rassurer sur notre relation et j'avais besoin de lui dire combien elle était importante et combien j'étais épris et amoureux d'elle depuis le premier soir. J'avais peur qu'elle se tourne vers un autre, vu que je n'étais pas assez présent pour elle. Pour ne pas mentir, j'avais surtout peur qu'elle se tourne vers son _meilleur ami_ pour avoir l'attention qu'elle méritait. J'avais encore de la difficulté à me sortir ces idées de la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'il profitait de mon absence pour lui faire du bien et lui donner ce que je ne pouvais pas pour l'instant. J'avais peur qu'il ait une emprise sur elle et qu'elle m'envoie balader.

Ma mère me rappela et me confirma son arrivée pour 17h00 vendredi soir et elle repartirait le mardi matin.

J'étais excité d'être enfin arrivé à vendredi. Je venais de prendre mes parents à l'aéroport et Carlie se préparait pour la collecte de bonbons avec Alice. J'avais avisé Bella qu'on se verrait le samedi matin comme habituellement, mais je voulais lui faire une surprise plus tard ce soir. Je savais qu'elle serait seule chez elle.

-Elle est prête, dit Alice en descendant l'escalier, elle est aussi déguisée.

Carlie descendit à son tour et elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour nous montrer sa robe de princesse, pareille à celle d'Alice.

-Tu es une magnifique princesse, lui dis-je quand elle s'approcha de moi.

-On y va ?

-Oui, je suis prêt, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

On partit à pied et on fit le tour de la rue. Le sac de Carlie débordait et on alla le vider à la maison. Je discutai avec Carlie avant d'y arriver.

-Carlie, tu vas rester avec Papie et Mamie pour quelques jours, j'ai une chose à faire.

-Oh d'accord. J'aime bien être avec eux. Je me suis ennuyée.

-Tu vas pouvoir m'appeler chaque soir comme quand je vais à Santa Monica pour mon travail.

-D'accord.

On vida le sac de Carlie à la maison et elle voulut retourner faire la cueillette. Elle s'arrêta devant ma voiture.

-Papa, j'aimerais bien aller voir Bella et lui montrer mon costume.

-Tu veux aller voir Bella ?

-Oui, je l'aime bien, elle est vraiment gentille. Je vais t'emmener prendre une glace 2 boules fraise chocolat avec elle. Et tu m'as dit qu'on pourrait y aller pour que je puisse caresser Mojito quand je le voulais, plaida-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Hourra !

Ça me fera lui dire pour cette fin de semaine et la glace sera brisée avec ma fille. Et j'avais envie de la serrer contre moi depuis plus de 6 jours, alors, j'aimais bien l'idée que je puisse le faire dans moins de 20 minutes.

Je garai ma voiture devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de Bella. Aucune décoration ne laissait croire aux enfants qu'elle donnait des bonbons, et aidé de Carlie, je cognai à la porte que Bella ouvrit lentement.

-Bella, regarde je suis une princesse, s'écria la petite voix de Carlie.

Je me tenais derrière elle, un sourire sur mon visage, faisant un clin d'œil à ma Bella. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Même habillée d'un vieux survêtement, je la trouvais sexy.

-Wow Carlie, tu es magnifique, tourne un peu, dit-elle la faisant tourner sur elle-même en la tenant par la main.

-Merci ! Je peux voir Mojito ?

-Oui, il est au salon, vas-y.

J'entrai et je fermai la porte avant de la serrer fort dans mes bras.

_Mon paradis !_

-Tu m'as manqué, soufflais-je.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle juste avant que de déposer ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser.

-Elle voulait venir te montrer son costume. Tu l'as mise dans ta poche avec la glace à deux boules tu sais ? dis-je en répondant à son baiser. J'avais envie de plus, je voulais plus d'elle, mais ma fille me rappela sa présence.

_Relax__e__ mon vieux… on aura plus de temps cette fin de semaine… moi aussi j'en ai envie…_

-Papa, Bella a plein de bonbons, viens voir !!! S'exclama Carlie du salon.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, pour trouver Carlie, la bouche pleine de bonbons. Elle nous regardait d'une drôle de façon avant de prendre la parole.

-Bella, il est où ton amoureux ?

-Mon amoureux ? demanda Bella.

-Ben oui, tu sais, celui que marraine a aidé avec ses vêtements, quand on est allé prendre une glace au parc, s'expliqua Carlie.

-Oh, Jasper ?

-Oui, c'est lui, Jasper...

-Jasper, n'est pas mon amoureux, il est mon meilleur ami, répondit Bella en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Ça m'amusait de voir ma fille poser des questions sur Jasper à Bella. Comme quoi il n'y avait pas que moi qui voyais qu'ils étaient assez proches pour qu'on pense qu'ils étaient des amoureux.

-Vous ne dormez pas dans le même lit ?

-Non.

-Oh… comme mon papa et ma maman, ils sont juste amis. C'est qui ton amoureux alors ? insista ma fille.

Je voyais Bella rougir sous l'interrogatoire de ma fille. J'essayais de ne pas rire en pinçant mes lèvres. Bella était embarrassée des questions de Carlie. Même si les réponses m'intéressaient, je trouvais que ma fille se faisait un peu trop indiscrète.

-Euh…

-Carlie, ce n'est pas très poli de faire un interrogatoire à Bella. Tu es un peu trop indiscrète, réprimandais-je.

-Mais papa… pleurnicha-t-elle.

Carlie baissa les yeux pour reprendre un bonbon et caressa Mojito avant de me regarder de façon déterminée.

-Je voulais juste savoir. Maman dit que c'est toi l'amoureux de Bella.

Bella se leva d'un bond, paniquée. Je lui souris avant de répondre à ma fille. Je pouvais lui dire la vérité, en passant outre le fait qu'on couchait ensemble. Même si moi je savais que j'étais amoureux d'elle, je ne voulais pas l'annoncer à Carlie sans être certain que Bella ressentait la même chose.

-Carlie… Bella est une très bonne amie… on fait des sorties ensemble et on aime bien discuter ensemble.

-Alors, vous ne vous donnez pas de bisous, parce qu'il faut se donner des bisous sur la bouche pour être amoureux !!!

-Bon je vous laisse, je reviens dans une minute, dit Bella en se précipitant dans le couloir pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Je regardai ma fille. Tanya lui avait encore mis des idées préconçues dans la tête, et cette fois c'était sur Bella et moi. Je savais que Carlie adorait Bella, mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses avec Carlie.

-J'aimerais bien que ce soit Bella ton amoureuse, elle est gentille, dit Carlie.

-Oui, elle est gentille.

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas être son amoureux alors ?

-Carlie, je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas être son amoureux. Ta mère n'aurait pas dû te dire que j'étais l'amoureux de Bella. C'est trop tôt pour dire qu'on est amoureux, dis-je hésitant

-J'suis toute mêlée, souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogeais-je.

-À chaque fois que tu n'es pas là, maman dit que tu es allé faire des bisous avec Bella… je pensais que c'était ton amoureuse.

_Et merde !_

Il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre Bella et moi, on se faisait du bien, on aimait être ensemble, elle m'avait accordé une seconde chance et je sentais que c'était ELLE, la femme de ma vie, mais nous n'avions fait aucun projet pour le futur, nous n'avions jamais le temps d'en parler ensemble.

-Quand Bella et moi allons décider d'être des amoureux, je vais t'en parler. Pour l'instant, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec Bella et elle aussi, elle aime ça. C'est plus compliqué que juste se faire des bisous être amoureux.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, soupirais-je.

-C'est quoi alors être amoureux ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu poses trop de questions ma princesse. On en reparlera, pour l'instant je vais aller voir ce que fait Bella. Occupe-toi de Mojito.

Je ne voulais pas m'embarquer dans cette discussion, surtout avec Bella qui devait être mal à l'aise devant les questions incessantes et indiscrètes de Carlie.

J'entrai dans sa chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte. Je lui souris en la voyant assise sur son lit. Je lui tendis la main.

-Je suis désolé, elle est très curieuse. Une autre chose qu'elle a hérité de sa marraine, pouffais-je.

-Non, ça va Edward. Ce n'est pas ta faute et je n'ai pas trop le tour avec les enfants. Je n'y connais rien et ils m'effraient avec leur franchise et leur manque d'inhibition.

J'éclatai de rire en la serrant dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. Moi, j'étais habitué à Carlie, fallait que je lui laisse du temps.

-Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, moi non plus… avouais-je.

-Je trouve que tu t'es très bien débrouillé, nous reste juste à décider si nous sommes amoureux, me taquina-t-elle.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Nous aurons du temps pour répondre à cette question cette fin de semaine.

-Cette fin de semaine ? demanda-t-elle.

-En fait, misà part le fait que Carlie voulait te montrer son costume et te faire passer un interrogatoire par la même occasion, j'étais venu te dire de faire ta valise. Mes parents sont arrivés cet après-midi et ils s'occupent de Carlie, jusqu'à lundi. Si tu le veux bien, je reviens vers 22h30 dormir ici et demain on s'en va quelque part.

-On va passer 3 jours et 3 nuits ensemble ? dit-elle l'excitation dans la voix.

-Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu.

-Merci, merci, merci, dit-elle en me sautant au cou et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes que ça lui fasse plaisir.

-Où on va ?

-Aucune idée, on choisira cette nuit, j'ai beaucoup de destination à te proposer.

On s'embrassa langoureusement, glissant notre langue dans la bouche de l'autre sensuellement. Ça faisait tellement de bien de me retrouver avec elle.

_Je sais mon vieux, on va avoir 3 jours et 3 nuits pour lui monter à quel point elle est désirable._

Je brisai le baiser en soupirant, sentant que mon sexe se gonflait de plus en plus à mesure que le baiser prenait de l'intensité.

-Allez, sortons d'ici avant que je te prenne comme une bête sur le coin de ton lit et traumatiser ma fille pour le restant de ses jours. Cette chambre me donne trop d'idées.

Je quittai l'appartement de Bella pour aller reconduire Carlie. Mon père s'occupa de mettre Carlie au lit après que je me sois occupé de son bain et on discuta longtemps tous les trois.

-Carlie a l'air de l'apprécier ?

-Oui, et elle se fait des idées. Tanya lui a dit que Bella était mon amoureuse et elle lui a fait un interrogatoire pour savoir si elle avait un amoureux.

-Pauvre chouette.

-Finalement, je lui ai expliqué que Bella et moi on se voyait et qu'on aimait passer du temps ensemble.

-Tu as bien fait. Comme ça elle ne se fera pas d'idée. Parle-moi plus d'elle.

Je voyais les yeux de ma mère pétiller tellement elle était heureuse que je lui donne la moindre petite information sur Bella. Je souris, tout comme mon père en la regardant me presser de sa main pour que je continue de parler de Bella.

-Elle est belle, douce, intelligente…

-J'imagine que oui, mais raconte-moi comment elle est, sa personnalité.

-Maman, on dirait Alice, calme-toi.

-Désolée, mais je suis tellement excitée, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Tu crois qu'on pourra la voir avant de partir.

-Je ne crois pas non. J'aime mieux attendre. Je veux être sûr de moi. Je vais te parler d'elle aussi longtemps que tu veux, mais j'aime mieux attendre pour vous la présenter. Je voudrais la garder pour moi tout seul encore un peu. Déjà que je partage avec Alice.

-D'accord, d'accord, parle-moi d'elle.

-J'ai toujours envie d'être avec elle, elle est de très bonne compagnie, elle sait tout un tas de chose sur la littérature, et elle aune conversation intéressante…

-C'est trop merveilleux, Carlisle t'entends ça ? s'exclama ma mère.

-Elle est brune, les cheveux longs un peu bouclés, les yeux marron, plus petite que moi, la taille fine, une bouche en forme de cœur, elle a un sourire angélique et sa peau a une odeur de fraise grisante.

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, siffla mon père.

Ma mère lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Et le plus important… je suis totalement épris d'elle et je suis amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie, de plus en plus, à chaque fois que je la vois…

-Oh mon chéri, dit ma mère en se levant pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Elle me serra contre elle longtemps et elle versa une larme avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Tu le mérites Edward, je suis contente d'être ici pour te permettre de passer du temps avec elle. C'est important que vous partiez sur des bases solides.

-Merci, j'apprécie vraiment que vous soyez ici. Je vais avoir la tête tranquille, ça va me faire du bien.

Je continuai de tout leur raconter depuis notre première rencontre, jusqu'à tout à l'heure avec Carlie et je vis qu'il était 01h30 du matin quand j'eus terminé de leur dire combien je me sentais bien depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella.

-Là faut que je vous laisse, je dois faire ma valise et j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller la retrouver.

Ils m'embrassèrent et je fis ma valise rapidement.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**Je ne suis pas trop connaissante en cocaïne....lol... j'imagine très bien que la cigarette n'a pas le MÊME effet qu'un ligne...**

**J'ai besoin de vos reviews... je veux savoir si vous êtes toujours autant satisfaites du pov d'Edward. Elles sont ma seule récompense.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	9. CHAPITRE 9

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

**Pas de nouvelles juste le chaptire... **

**COCOTTE56 :** Pour le pov Bella, j'ai l'intention de faire 2 bonus supplémentaires. Sauf que je manque de temps. La conversion du pov d'Edward va bien, et je voudrais terminer FMRFMV dont il reste une dizaine de chapitre. Après, j'ai toujours le projet de faire Heureux/Heureuse en amour en pov alternés... mais encore une fois, ce ne sont que des idées... j'espère pouvoir les réaliser.

**Alice :** les séances solitaires d'Edward tirent à sa fin... enfin... il n'aura plus beaucoup de temps seul lorsqu'il sera plus souvent avec Bella. Sinon, il reste toujours les réunions à Santa Monica.

**Gwendoline :** C'est vrai qu'elle fait pitié... Tanya est perdue et Edward est le seul repère qu'elle a, sauf qu'elle ne sait pas lui dire. Elle prend des moyens détournés pour lui demander de l'aide et lui dire ce qu'elle a besoin.

**Bella67 :** Edward voudrait que Tanya soit son ami. Il s'occupe d'elle parce que c'est la mère de sa fille et qu'il ne veut pas que cette dernière découvre sa mère dans cet état.

**Emilie :** Edward conditionne Carlie pour qu'elle sache où demander de l'aide si elle en a besoin. Il a vécu avec Tanya des expériences fâcheuses, mais aussi des expériences effrayantes, il ne veut pas que sa fille se retrouve sans moyen pour demander de l'aide. Edward est le seul repère de Tanya et elle panique à l'idée de le perdre. Elle ne l'aime pas d'amour, elle le sait, mais elle veut juste qu'il reste près d'elle. Esmée est TRES heureuse pour son fils...lol... ça se voit non ??? Carlie adore Bella, il n'y a pas de doute, et elle essaie de se rapprocher d'elle du mieux qu'elle le peut.

**Aurel :** merci beaucoup !!!

**Merci à Lenerol pour son travail magnifique à chacune de ses relectures et ce, pour chacun de mes chapitres, j'apprécie ton aide.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Je venais de quitter ma fille en la laissant aux bons soins de mes parents. J'étais excité comme un adolescent à qui ses parents laissaient la maison pour quelques jours et qui en profiterait pour que sa copine vienne dormir à la maison.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre de Bella, elle était là, endormie, le téléviseur ouvert sur l'écran de menu d'un film. Je fermai le tout et me déshabillai ne gardant que mon boxer pour me glisser dans les draps de ma belle. Elle bougea un peu.

-Humm… j'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine, murmurais-je en me lovant contre le corps chaud de ma Bella.

-Trois nuits Edward, trois nuits…

-Dors ma chérie, il est tard, presque 02h00 du matin, j'avais beaucoup de choses à discuter avec mes parents.

J'aimais tellement l'appeler ma chérie… J'avais juste hâte de lui dire "_je t'aime_".

-Bonne nuit Edward…

-Bonne nuit Bella…

Le matin nous avait trouvé lové l'un contre l'autre et après un bonjour assez intime, nous nous étions vite décidés sur la destination de notre week-end.

Nous étions en route pour L'hôtel Montélucia de Scottdales, à 30 minutes en voiture de chez Bella. Nous avions décidé de ne pas trop nous éloigner et n'avions pas le goût d'aller nous épuiser à visiter et découvrir une ville inconnue. Nous avions donc opté pour une fin de semaine _d'amoureux (même si nous n'avions pas encore décidé et parlé d'être amoureux)_ dans un spa afin de profiter l'un de l'autre et de se reposer par la même occasion. Je réservai une très grande chambre au rez-de-chaussée, avec une baignoire à remous ainsi qu'un balcon aménagé qui donnait sur une piscine presque privée. Ces chambres ressemblaient chacune à un petit appartement et étaient construites autour de la piscine qui avait quatre parties plus privées donnant sur la terrasse de chacune. Cette fois-ci, nous n'avions pas demandé une suite avec cuisinette, nous ferions appel au service de chambres ou encore nous sortirions pour dîner dans un restaurant.

J'emmenai les valises jusqu'à la porte que Bella ouvrit. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et elle se dirigea sur le lit se laissant tomber sur le dos. Je vins la retrouver et me laissai tomber de la même façon qu'elle. Rien ne pressait, personne ne m'attendait, j'avais 3 jours et 3 nuits juste pour elle. Je la regardais, tandis qu'elle fixait le plafond. C'était presque un rêve de la voir là malgré tout ce que je lui imposai. Mes problèmes avec Tanya étaient bien loin lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux dans notre bulle.

Elle tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à moi. Je lui souris.

-Tes parents sont vraiment des personnes extraordinaires, de te permettre de te libérer pour une fin de semaine, dit-elle en répondant à mon sourire.

-Oui. Ma mère est tellement heureuse que j'aie rencontré une fille. Quand je lui ai dit mercredi soir au téléphone, elle a tout de suite proposé de venir s'occuper de Carlie pour nous permette de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

-Si je comprends bien, tu lui as parlé de moi ?

-Oui, en fait, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis rentré si tard hier soir. Elle rayonnait à chaque fois que je lui disais quelque chose sur toi.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit.

Je me tournai sur mon flanc, ma tête sur ma main m'appuyant sur mon coude replié. Je la regardai intensément. J'avais envie de la faire craquer, je savais exactement comment la regarder, pour y parvenir. Je lui fis mon irrésistible sourire en coin avant de prendre la parole.

-Que tu étais belle, douce, intelligente… murmurais-je en approchant mon visage de son corps pour le parsemer de baisers les plus érotiques, les uns que les autres.

_J'ai tellement envie d'elle… toi aussi mon vieux… je sais… _

-Mais encore…

Je léchai son cou me dirigeant vers sa gorge où j'aspirai sa peau délicate et sucrée entre mes lèvres.

-Que j'avais toujours envie d'être avec toi, que tu étais de très bonne compagnie, que tu savais un tas de chose sur la littérature, que tu avais une conversation intéressante…

Je continuai de relater tout ce que j'avais dit à ma mère tout en l'embrassant. Je fis passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête, je voulais voir chaque partie de son corps dénudé. Je continuai ma myriade de baisers sur le haut de sa poitrine.

-Et le plus important… soufflais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Un frisson la parcourut, et je me retenais pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement tellement le désir qui montait en moi était violent. Fallait que j'aille au bout de ce que je voulais lui dire. Je trouvais ça important de lui faire comprendre, maintenant, que je l'aimais et que je tenais à elle.

-Que je suis totalement épris de toi et que je suis amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie, de plus en plus, à chaque fois que je te vois… murmurais-je avant de prendre ses lèvres pour leur donner le plus merveilleux des baisers.

_Bravo Edward ! Tu n'as même pas bafouillé ! Merci vieux !!_

Elle prit un peu de temps pour répondre à mon baiser, et j'eus peur de l'avoir effrayée. Mais, après quelques secondes, elle s'accrocha à mon cou pour m'attirer à elle et approfondir ce délicieux baiser. Toujours plus fort et plus fougueux. Elle se laissa entraîner dans les caresses que j'intensifiais. J'étais réellement amoureux d'elle. Tout en elle me faisait vibrer, son odeur, sa beauté, la douceur de sa peau, la façon sensuelle qu'elle avait de mordiller sa lèvre et les sons de plaisir qu'elle soufflait.

Je voulais lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus pour elle, pour moi, pour nous, pour Carlie. Ma fille n'était pas un obstacle dans notre vie et notre amour. De plus, elle nous avait donné sa bénédiction à sa façon, pas plus tard qu'hier soir et mes parents étaient ravis de ce qui m'arrivait. Ne restait plus que le problème Tanya, qui risquait d'être le plus tenace. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise.

Je brisai le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle et elle passa par-dessus moi d'une façon décidée, se retrouvant à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle attrapa mon t-shirt et le fit passer rapidement sur ma tête pour le jeter sur le sol quelque part dans la chambre. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les miens. Je la regardais avec envie et désir. Elle était tellement belle, les lèvres gonflées de nos baisers. Elle caressa mon torse avec empressement pour finir sa course sur le bouton de mon jeans, qu'elle défit rapidement. Elle se releva au bout du lit pour tirer mon jeans vers le bas. Je l'aidai en levant les fesses et elle descendit mon boxer en même temps. Elle regarda mon sexe tendu pour elle sur mon ventre et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, emprisonnant celle du bas entre ses dents.

-Mon amour… t'es trop sexy… quand tu fais ça…

Ça me faisait un bien énorme de pouvoir lui dire ces mots. Mon amour, ma chérie, ma Bella. Je ne m'en priverai plus. Je lui dirai que je l'aime chaque fois que je le sentirais.

_Moi aussi mon vieux, j'ai envie de pouvoir lui faire l'amour chaque fois que j'en ai envie !!!_

Elle descendit son jeans et son string en vitesse. Elle reprit sa place à califourchon sur mes cuisses et m'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Nos hanches se balançaient en rythme, nous procurant une friction divine, libérant le fruit de son excitation sur ma verge, nous faisant gémir.

-Edward…

-Bella…

J'avais envie d'elle, de plus en plus. J'avais envie que ce soit fort, intense, sauvage, je voulais assouvir mon besoin d'elle. Je lui ferai ensuite l'amour plus tendrement pour lui prouver que mes paroles reflétaient aussi mon désir pour elle, que ce n'était pas seulement du sexe.

-Prends-moi Edward… comme une bête… sur le coin du lit…

_Oh bordel… T'entends ça mon vieux… on va être exaucé !!!_

Je la retournai sur le dos, dans la même minute que sa demande. J'étais impatient. Je me plaçai debout entre ses cuisses, tirant son corps sur le bord du lit, un sourire en coin sur le visage, ravi de sa demande. Mon sexe pointant contre le sien et d'un habile coup de rein, je la pénétrai. Je remontai ses jambes pour qu'elles reposent sur ses avant-bras et je la maintins par les hanches pour approfondir mes pénétrations. Ça faisait un bien fou, c'était fort, intense, sauvage… Nos bassins claquaient fortement l'un contre l'autre et tout en elle vibrait sous cette intensité.

-Putain Bella…

-Plus fort Edward…

J'accédai une nouvelle fois à sa demande, mais je craignais de me libérer trop rapidement. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de contenir ma jouissance. Je voulais la voir jouir avant moi.

J'ouvris les yeux, elle me regardait fixement avec un petit sourire. Ses seins bougeaient au rythme de mes poussées et j'étais hypnotisé par le spectacle. Je lui souris tout en continuant mes mouvements en elle.

-Je vais venir Bella… caresse-toi mon amour… viens avec moi… dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

Je la vis lécher et sucer ses doigts avant de diriger sa main vers sa féminité pour trouver son clitoris gonflé par l'excitation. J'écarquillai les yeux, laissant échapper un grognement, la voyant humidifier ses doigts.

-Putain elle va me tuer !!! Marmonnais-je.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas de problème à se caresser pour se mener à sa jouissance afin qu'elle explose en même temps que moi, mais, chaque fois, elle était dos à moi. C'était la première fois que je pouvais la voir de mes yeux se donner du plaisir.

Je sentis son vagin se resserrer faiblement autour de mon sexe. Elle fit des cercles plus rapides sur son bouton de plaisir et quelques secondes après elle se resserra, fortement cette fois, et elle gémit mon nom en se laissant aller aux sensations de son orgasme, haletante, les lèvres entrouvertes. Je rejetai la tête vers l'arrière et je m'enfonçai en elle profondément pour y jouir.

Je me laissai tomber sur son corps, prenant soin de mettre ses jambes de chaque côté de moi. Je m'appuyai sur mes avant-bras que je mis de chaque côté de sa tête. Je déposai une multitude de baisers sur son visage, son cou, sa clavicule, le haut de sa poitrine. Je continuais de me mouvoir doucement en elle et je savourais ce moment de tendresse.

J'aimais bien quand on se parlait seulement avec les yeux. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, j'essayai d'y faire passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle et je voulais qu'elle y voie aussi toute ma sincérité. Elle respirait encore difficilement.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra contre elle. Je repris mes mouvements en elle, mais en une danse douce et sensuelle. Je l'entendis renifler faiblement, et essuyer sa joue sur mon épaule. J'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille. Je voulais regarder son visage, mais j'avais peur de voir ce qu'il disait.

-Moi aussi, Edward, je suis amoureuse de toi, l'entendis-je murmurer à mon oreille.

Mon coeur se réchauffa et toute la peur que j'avais ressentie en l'entendant pleurer, avait disparu d'un coup.

-Oh Bella... Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends (*) soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

J'avais encore besoin d'elle. Elle m'avait trop manqué. Mon sexe, mon vieux, mon frère, ne m'avait pas lâché. Il était redevenu dur lorsque je l'avais embrassé à nouveau. Je voulais lui faire l'amour longuement. Prendre mon temps pour lui montrer combien c'était important pour moi qu'elle soit dans mes bras.

-Fais-moi l'amour maintenant, Edward, murmura-t-elle de nouveau à mon oreille.

-Oh… j'en avais l'intention…

Je lui fis l'amour tendrement puis je nous glissai dans les draps. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous fîmes la sieste pendant un long moment. Bella n'était plus dans mes bras lorsque je me réveillai. Elle avait commandé des salades et nous nous installâmes sur la terrasse pour le déjeuner. Nous venions à peine de nous asseoir lorsque mon portable sonna. Il n'y avait que deux raisons pour lesquelles il pouvait sonner, Carlie et Tanya. J'espérais juste que c'était ma fille et non sa mère.

-Allô ?

_-Edward, je suis désolé mon grand, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Mais Carlie est tombée __de__ vélo et elle te réclame. Elle ne se calme pas, ton père lui a mis un pansement, je ne sais plus quoi faire. _

-C'est pas grave maman, tu as bien fait, je vais lui parler.

_-Papa ?_

-Hey, ma princesse, ça va aller, papi il s'est occupé de ton bobo, ça ne fera plus mal, bientôt.

_-Oui. Il a mis un pansement, tu crois que ça va guérir vite ?_

-Oui, ne pleure plus maintenant.

_-Mamie veut m'emmener prendre une glace._

Elle reniflait et me parlait, et j'entendais très bien qu'elle faisait l'effort de ne pas pleurer. Je fis une grimace. J'aurais voulu être auprès de ma fille pour la prendre dans mes bras et sécher ses larmes.

-Oui et tu pourras prendre deux boules.

Je souris.

_-Je vais prendre fraise et chocolat. Je vais aller avec mamie demander à Bella si elle veut venir avec nous, elle pourrait m'aider à passer ma peine._

-Euh… non, elle n'est pas chez elle.

_-Oh c'est dommage, j'aime ça être avec Bella. Est-ce qu'elle sera là bientôt ?_

-Oui, on ira la voir quand je reviendrai.

_-D'accord papa. Je t'aime._

-Bye ma puce, je t'aime.

Je fermai mon téléphone et le déposai sur la table. Je me massai la nuque et levai les yeux vers Bella. Un instant au téléphone avec ma fille et je me sentais honteux de l'avoir laissé quelques jours pour être avec Bella.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Si te parler a guéri son bobo, c'est merveilleux non ?

-Ouais, elle est tombée de vélo et s'est écorchée le genou. Elle me manque.

Bella ne dit rien. Elle me regardait. J'avais pris la décision de lui dire ce que je ressentais et d'être honnête sur mes sentiments envers elle.

-J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent, tout excité d'être avec sa première petite amie quand je suis avec toi et j'adore ça. Mais je me sens aussi coupable. Carlie, c'est toute ma vie depuis les sept dernières années et j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner quand je suis avec toi et l'inverse est aussi vrai. J'ai le sentiment de t'abandonner quand je suis avec Carlie.

-Edward, je ne me sens pas abandonnée. Je voudrais te voir plus souvent mais je comprends que tu ne le puisses pas. Tu as des responsabilités.

Je lui souris. Elle était tellement compréhensive. J'avais peur qu'elle fiche le camp à chaque fois.

-Sinon, tu sais qu'elle voulait aller chez toi avec ma mère pour manger une glace?

-Tu veux rire ?

-Non, elle voulait que tu l'aides à faire passer sa peine avec une glace deux boules. Elle t'aime beaucoup, dis-je en souriant, fier de l'effet que Bella faisait à ma fille.

Nous finîmes notre repas et ensuite on passa une partie de l'après-midi à lire enlacés sur un transat et en faisant quelques tours dans la piscine. Je parlai à nouveau à Carlie vers 20h00 lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de sortir pour aller dîner dans un restaurant et terminer la soirée dans une boîte à danser collés ensemble. Encore une fois, j'étais émerveillé du naturel et de la facilité qu'on avait à danser ensemble.

Je voulais profiter d'elle au maximum et je voulais aussi que tous les mecs qui la regardaient, sachent qu'elle était avec moi. Tenant sa main, à chaque fois qu'on changeait d'endroit, déposant mes lèvres sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion.

Je nous ramenai à l'hôtel tard dans la nuit et je ne pus résister à lui faire l'amour encore une fois. L'alcool et les danses sensuelles avaient été nos préliminaires. J'étais tendu à bloc et en glissant ma main sur le shorty qu'elle portait, je constatais qu'elle était aussi déjà prête pour moi.

Je la déshabillai lentement, je l'allongeai sur le lit au travers des couvertures. J'embrassai ses lèvres, alors que je plaquai mon corps sur le sien. Je relevai ses mains au dessus sa tête et je les maintins d'une seule main. Bella ouvrit les jambes et je me glissai en elle doucement.

Je ne lâchai pas son regard une seconde. Je voulais voir ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres, son visage lorsqu'elle atteindrait son paroxysme. Je me perdis dans son plaisir et me déversai en elle lorsque ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mon sexe.

Bella poussa de petits gémissements, comme un miaulement. Elle me sourit, quand je lâchai ses mains. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et elle m'embrassa chastement. Je me déplaçai sur le côté, je l'attirai à moi son dos contre mon torse et je l'entendis souffler un "merci" avant de sombrer dans le sommeil jusqu'au matin.

Je me réveillai avant ma belle et je fis préparer un plateau pour le petit déjeuner avec des fruits, yogourt, quelques croissants, du jus d'orange et du café latté.

Lorsque ce fut arrivé, je réveillai la merveilleuse femme qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit devant moi avec des caresses et des baisers.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle les yeux à peine ouverts.

-Il est presque 10h00. On va être en retard au spa.

On avait pris rendez-vous à 12h00 pour un après-midi massage en couple et soin du visage pour elle. Bella se leva doucement, se redressant sur les oreillers derrière elle. J'allai chercher le plateau de nourriture.

-Humm… ça l'air bon, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de café.

J'embrassai son front et pris place à côté d'elle, sous les draps. La vie semblait si facile quand nous étions juste tous les deux. Nous finîmes notre petit déjeuner et prîmes une douche assez longue satisfaisant par la même occasion notre besoin de l'autre. Le sexe avec Bella était tout simplement fabuleux. C'était doux, tendre, et à la fois, fort, intense, le paradis quoi.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à se faire dorloter et chouchouter par les employés du centre de santé. Nous étions dans un état de bien-être indescriptible lorsqu'on rentra dans la chambre par la suite. Je nous installai sur la terrasse avec une bouteille de vin et quelques petites bouchées ne sachant pas trop en quoi consisterait notre soirée.

-Alors, tu veux qu'on sorte, demandais-je.

-Non… je suis trop bien ici… répondit-elle en désignant mes bras.

-Parfait, moi aussi je suis bien comme ça, plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus je veux être avec toi.

-C'est la même chose pour moi Edward. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer et je profite toujours du moment au maximum quand je suis avec toi.

-Ça pourrait changer si je disais à Carlie que nous avons décidés d'être des amoureux, dis-je en souriant.

-Tu veux vraiment lui dire tout de suite ?

-Euh… oui… on pourrait se voir plus souvent. Carlie me parle souvent de toi et ça ne l'empêcherait pas de voir sa mère, Tanya n'est pas là la plupart du temps.

Elle avait l'air confus. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec mes intentions. Peut-être que c'était trop vite pour elle. Qu'elle trouvait que c'était trop tôt pour officialiser notre relation. Je croyais qu'elle avait envie comme moi de crier sur les toits qu'on était amoureux.

-Edward… je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

-Tu crois que c'est la bonne solution ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas… Je veux juste y croire, soufflais-je en resserrant mes bras autour d'elle.

Si Tanya pouvait comprendre que le divorce était notre solution à notre vie malheureuse ensemble. Carlie en profiterait grandement, voyant ses parents heureux, même si pour ça il fallait qu'on soit heureux chacun de notre côté. Mais j'étais lié à elle.

-Je suis désolé Bella, de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir plus.

-Edward, je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour moi. Les choses vont finir par s'arranger, dit-elle hésitante.

-Tu es vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Je guette sans cesse le moment où tu vas t'enfuir en courant et pourtant tu restes à chaque fois qu'on met mes problèmes sur la table.

Je lui avais dit ça en relevant son menton vers mon visage. Je voulais que ses yeux entrent en contact avec les miens. Je l'embrassai voluptueusement. Caressant sa peau du bout des doigts, je l'emmenai jusqu'au lit où, une fois de plus je lui fis l'amour passionnément. À croire que c'était la seule façon qu'on avait trouvé cette fin de semaine pour être le plus près possible l'un de l'autre.

Nous étions dimanche après-midi et nous avions décidé de rentrer chez Bella car elle ne voulait pas laisser Rosalie seule avec le travail le lundi matin. J'avais décidé de rester dormir avec elle, mes parents étant encore chez moi pour s'occuper de Carlie. Ils devaient partir mercredi. Nous arrivions en bas de son immeuble et montions avec nos valises. Les deux jours dans cet hôtel avaient été magnifiques. Notre relation avait pris une direction dont j'étais tout simplement ravi. En plus, du sexe, de la tendresse, de l'affection et de l'attention, il y avait maintenant de l'amour.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, je la plaquai contre celle-ci et l'embrassai fougueusement.

_Moi aussi mon vieux, ça me fait le même effet... la première fois qu'on est venu ici et qu'elle a ouvert la porte dans une nuisette en dentelle noire sexy…_

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois que je viens ici… j'ai envie de toi d'une façon inavouable, murmurais-je à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

_En fait, je me souviens pourquoi !!!_

Elle prit mes lèvres et me rendit mon baiser et elle ouvrit la porte. Je l'embrassai toujours et elle marchait à reculons, moi toujours sur sa bouche je refermai la porte avec mon pied. Des gémissements, qui ne nous appartenaient pas résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Ohhhh ouiiiii !!

-Pluuus fooorrttt Jaaaazzzz….

J'écarquillai les yeux devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Ma soeur était en pleine séance de baise, digne d'un porno, à quatre pattes, sur le canapé du salon avec le _meilleur_ _ami_ plan cul de Bella. Elle avait pour seul vêtement un porte jarretelle à la taille et des bas nylons noirs fixés par les attaches. Jasper était nu comme un ver avec un chapeau sur la tête et une cravate autour de son cou_ (allez savoir pourquoi)_ et s'activait explicitement à baiser et faire jouir MA soeur qui était de plus en plus bruyante, si je peux dire, dans ses demandes et ses gémissements.

Je fermai les yeux et je tirai sur le bras de Bella pour ressortir de là le plus vite possible. Aucun frère ne devrait voir sa petite soeur se faire baiser, et encore moins l'entendre crier d'y aller plus fort. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou__t__ avec ce mec ???? Fallait qu'i__l__ se fass__e__ toutes les femmes de __m__on entourage ou quoi ? Il a un radar au bout de la queue ou quoi ?_

Fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je tirai sur le bras de Bella plus fort, le lui arrachant presque. J'étais sous le choc, mais pas Bella apparemment, puisqu'elle éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, grondais-je.

-Edward… c'est…

Elle n'était même pas capable de s'arrêter de rire, tandis que je nous emmenais à pied, presqu'au pas de course fuyant cet appartement, au parc.

J'étais fâché, outré, choqué, déstabilisé…

-Bella, tu veux bien arrêter de rire.

-Edward, ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis désolée que tu aies appris de cette façon qu'Alice et Jasper…

-Quoi Alice et Jasper, la coupais-je.

-Oh… ils se voient de plus en plus…

-Ils sortent ensemble, m'écriais-je.

Là j'étais fâché. Ma soeur ne m'avait rien dit. Moi je lui faisais toutes mes confidences les plus secrètes, et elle, elle me cachait qu'elle voyait un mec et que c'était le mec qui habitait chez Bella. Pouvait-il y avoir pire ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ils couchent ensemble par contre…

-Ça, je l'ai remarqué… ARRRGGHHHH !!!

-Pourquoi ça te mets dans cet état ? Alice a le droit de coucher avec qui elle veut non ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'en être témoin. C'était…

-Quoi Edward ? C'était quoi ?

-Trop d'information… c'est ma sœur Bella… je n'avais pas envie de la voir se faire…

-Baiser aussi bien par Jasper… termina-t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux, parce qu'en plus j'avais droit à l'éloge de monsieur plan cul.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma sœur pouvait…

-Pouvait prendre autant de plaisir que moi quand tu m'as baisée de la même façon sur le banc du piano à Santa Monica ?

_Non mais elle va arrêter de finir mes phrases à ma place !!!_

-Bella… je… ne… tu…

-Edward, c'est la même chose.

_Pas du tout ! Nous on s'aime, lui, il... il... il baise tout ce qui bouge à moins d'un mètre de sa queue. C'est ma petite soeur, pas une fille qu'il peut ramasser sur le coin de la rue !_

-Non, c'est ma petite sœur. Elle rêvait du prince charmant, il n'y a pas encore longtemps, elle est sensible, douce et… je… je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir et aimer ce genre de relation sexuelle.

_En fait, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle avait des relations sexuelles tout court ! Je le savais, mais je ne m'étais jamais arrêté sur les images. Quel mec imagine sa soeur ayant une relation sexuelle ?_

-Ta sœur est aussi une boule d'énergie, une pile électrique, elle est intense, sûre d'elle. Comment veux-tu que son désir sexuel ne reflète pas sa personnalité ?

_Je sais !!! Je ne voulais juste pas voir ça ! Et surtout pas avec lui !_

-Bella…

-Tu n'es pas aussi traumatisé quand c'est moi qui suis aussi perverse, intense, audacieuse et explicite...

_Belle, sexy, bandante, jouissive... _

-Sans parler de toi, Edward Cullen. Tu ne donnes pas ta place dans les ébats intenses, sourit-elle.

-N'empêche que j'aurais pu me passer de ces images dans mon cerveau. On peut changer de sujet ?

-Oui… c'est bon… mais une dernière chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais être content pour elle, parce qu'ils ont l'air de vouloir plus que du sexe. Et Jasper n'est pas un connard, je t'assure qu'il ne lui fait et fera aucun mal.

_Pas un connard, bonne nouvelle. J'espère que tu dis vrai, parce qu'il va savoir comment je m'appelle. Ma soeur a assez souffert dans sa vie amoureuse ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le petit branleur de plan cul... meilleur ami... de Bella, que ça va m'arrêter de lui foutre mon poing sur la tronche._

Il fallait que je me calme, ça dégénérait et je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à Bella. C'était son ami, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais il ne valait pas la peine que je me dispute avec elle à cause de lui. Je la serrai dans mes bras et j'essayai de me changer les idées.

-Edward, tu veux une glace deux boules pour soulager ta peine ?

_Non mais ! Elle se moque de moi là ! J'ai pas l'âge Carlie ! _

-Mieux que ça. On retourne chez toi, on se joint à eux et on fait une orgie de sexe jusqu'à demain sans s'arrêter. Jasper a l'air de savoir s'y prendre, il t'a sûrement déjà fait jouir, il fait jouir ma sœur, ne reste plus que moi. Tu crois qu'il voudrait me baiser ? Dis-je sèchement.

_Bravo Edward ! Ben quoi ? Il__ baise tout ce qui bouge, même ma sœur, SURTOUT MA SŒUR ! En plus, rien ne me certifiait que Bella et lui ça ne continuait pas ! Je voyais rouge._

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais ce que je vis me fit mal. Je lui avais fait de la peine.

-Excuse-moi Bella… je suis juste jaloux…, confessais-je.

-Jaloux de Jasper ?

Je la regardai sérieusement. Fallait qu'elle me raconte, j'en pouvais plus de ressentir ça, chaque fois que je le voyais et que j'en entendais parler, ce doute me tuait.

-Même si ça ne me fera pas plaisir Bella, raconte-moi ce qu'il y a entre Jasper et toi. Je me torture chaque soir à essayer de trouver quel genre de relation vous entretenez.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu es certain que tu veux savoir ça ?

-Oui, comme ça je saurai à quoi m'en tenir. Et je t'ai tout dit pour Tanya, alors, s'il-te-plaît éclaire-moi parce que je ne fais que croire au pire.

-Oh Edward, dit-elle en caressant ma joue avec sa main.

Je fermai les yeux et je pressai mon visage contre sa paume. J'avais tellement besoin de savoir qu'elle ne couchait qu'avec moi et que j'étais aussi important qu'elle me le faisait sentir en ma présence que lorsque j'étais loin d'elle.

-Edward, Jasper est un ami, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. On a tout fait ensemble. Jouer dans le sable, faire du vélo, grimper aux arbres, fait des mauvais coups, nos premières cuites…

J'ouvris les yeux et soupirai.

-On faisait toutes les fins de semaine, des soirées pyjama avec Emmett et Rosalie, nous étions toujours tous les quatre. Quand Emmett et Rosalie ont commencé à sortir ensemble et à vouloir être seuls pour regarder les films, on est resté Jasper et moi. On disait qu'on était frères de pyjama. Quand les hormones d'adolescent ont commencé à se faire sentir, on en a parlé. On a décidé de faire nos premières expériences ensemble, pour ne pas en vivre de mauvaise, pour savoir comment s'y prendre quand ce serait avec quelqu'un d'autre, on se faisait confiance. On avait 15 ans.

-Toutes les expériences…

-Oui, les premiers baisers, les premières caresses, les premiers orgasmes et la première relation sexuelle.

Fallait que je lui pose LA question qui me faisait redouter LA réponse.

-Et pourquoi, il… il voulait te rejoindre sous la douche l'autre matin ?

-Edward…

-Bella, s'il-te-plaît, je veux juste savoir… j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Jasper et moi on… on a couché ensemble… plusieurs fois… au cours des 10 dernières années.

Je me laissai tomber sur le dossier du banc de parc sur lequel nous étions assis en fermant les yeux, terrassé par cette révélation. Alors ils avaient bien un plan cul ensemble.

-Il y avait juste nous deux qui le savions. C'était notre secret. On se réconfortait, on se faisait du bien. Jamais nous n'avons eu de sexe quand l'un ou l'autre était en couple. Les choses sont claires entre nous et si tu l'as trouvé dans la salle de bain pour me rejoindre sous la douche, c'est de ma faute.

-Ta faute ? Dis-je en me rasseyant.

-Quand je t'ai rencontré le soir de mon anniversaire, ça faisait 2 mois que mon petit ami m'avait quitté après plus d'un an de relation. J'étais un peu saoule et j'ai demandé du sexe à Jasper et il a refusé parce que je n'avais pas toute ma tête. J'avais dansé avec toi et tu m'avais chauffée avec cette bachata alors, Jasper n'a pas pu me résister.

_En plus, c'est elle qui lui a demandé ! J'aurais dû rester ce soir là, c'est avec moi qu'elle aurait jou__i__._

-Je me suis endormie dans son lit cette nuit là et on s'est fait griller par Rosalie quand je suis sortie de sa chambre le matin. Je m'en voulais, on avait réussi à garder le secret durant tout ce temps et maintenant vous êtes trois à savoir, à part Emmett qui lui ferait probablement la peau s'il l'apprenait...

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Est-ce que je devais être triste qu'elle ait près d'elle son ancien plan cul ? Est-ce que je devais être furieux de savoir qu'il avait couché avec elle ? Est-ce que je devais me réjouir qu'elle ait eu un ami comme lui ? De cette façon, elle n'avait pas connu de mauvaises expériences et elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Il a hésité, ça faisait presque 3 ans que nous n'avions pas eu de sexe ensemble. Edward, ce n'est pas important, tout ça. Jasper est mon ami et il ne me demandera pas de coucher avec lui maintenant qu'il sait que je suis avec toi.

_Pouvait-il être seulement son meilleur ami ? __Sans rien de plus !_

J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur face à lui.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je suis un égoïste, surprotecteur et jaloux. C'est plus fort que moi. Jamais je n'ai voulu avoir une fille près de moi comme avec toi. J'ai... peur… de te perdre.

-Edward, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je n'ai pas couché avec Jasper depuis la première fois que j'ai couché avec toi. Tu dois me croire, me faire confiance, il n'y a que toi maintenant. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Il faut se concentrer sur nous maintenant. Jasper est mon ami et c'est un mec respectueux et vraiment bien. De plus, il est attiré par Alice.

Je m'approchai d'elle pour prendre son visage entre mes mains. Je voulais que l'on se regarde dans les yeux pour faire passer les mots que je m'apprêtai à lui dire, je lui ouvris mon cœur :

-Bella, tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée de toute ma vie. Tu es importante pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vécu de relation amoureuse saine, je sens que ça devient sérieux et je ne sais pas comment me comporter... j'ai peur d'être blessé et de te faire de la peine.

-Ça va Edward, on ne se fera pas de mal.

J'appuyai mon front sur le sien et nos nez se touchèrent. Et juste avant de l'embrasser, je murmurai :

-Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne par mes gestes envers elle, mais aussi par mes paroles que je l'aimais. Je voulais être le seul pour elle et qu'elle soit la seule pour moi.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	10. CHAPITRE 10

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir les filles !!!**

**Chapitre un peu plus long. Il y a beaucoup de déjà vu, des faits vus par Bella, mais raconter à Edward par Alice. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça redondant. Edward aura beaucoup de discussion dans ce chapitre !**

**Alice :** Ils en avaient besoin, surtout pour Bella, pour qu'elle prenne conscience qu'Edward est vraiment amoureux d'elle et que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne la voit pas aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, c'est qu'il a des obligations envers sa fille. Il ne peut pas bouleverser la vie de sa fille sans penser aux conséquences et en plus, il doit gérer les frasques de Tanya. Ils ont fait le point leur amour et Jasper.

**PatieSnow :** Merci beaucoup !!! Surtout que tu laisses une review à chaque chapitre, j'apprécie vraiment.

**Emilie :** Edward ne peut effectivement jamais être tranquille quand il est avec Bella. Il y a toujours quelqu'une qui a besoin de lui. Bella comprend qu'il doit répondre à ses responsabilités et c'est tout à son honneur. Ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments et je crois que c'était le bon moment, puisqu'il faut avancer dans leur relation. Tout le monde a adoré le moment où ils surprennent Jazz et Alice en séance sur le canapé...lol... Ils ont fait le point également, c'était un chapitre important.

**Gwendoline :** Il parle de moins en moins avec son sexe, probablement parce qu'il s'en sert plus...lol... vous aimez toutes ça !!! tu n'es pas la seule à être MDR quand ils surprennent Alice et Jazz.

**COCOTTE56 :** J'espère que je continuerai à poster chaque semaine, je suis à la bourre de ce temps. En fait, je suis toujours à la bourre, mais présentement, c'est pire je crois.

**Bella67 :** Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il faisait...lol... J'aime bien savoir que vous relisez le pov Bella en même temps...

**Davida :** Je suis touchée par ton aveu dans ta review. J'espère que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Merci Beaucoup.

**Merci à Lenerol pour son aide en relisant mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Finalement nous étions retournés chez Bella. Jasper s'était excusé qu'on les ait surpris, mais ma sœur, pas gênée pour un sou, avait rétorqué : _« Quand un mec__ me__ baise aussi bien que Jazz, la terre entière pourrait entrer dans la pièce que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Les sensations et le plaisir sont beaucoup trop fort__s__ que tout s'efface autour, il n'y a que lui me faisant jouir. Alors, arrête de faire ta tête de faux prude, je sais de source sûre, que tu en fais autant avec Bella. »_ Tous avaient éclaté de rire sauf moi, j'étais mal à l'aise. Voir ma sœur dans cette tenue et cette position me faisait bizarre. Savoir est une chose, mais voir en est tout autre.

Le lendemain matin, nous prenions le petit déjeuner avec Alice et Jasper, alors que Bella devait se rendre au travail pour aider Rosalie,

-Je vais te déposer en allant au travail, dit Jasper à Alice.

-Ne fais pas de détour Jasper, je vais raccompagner Alice, dis-je sur un ton qui ne leur laissait pas le choix. Ça me permettrait de discuter avec elle.

-Oh… euh… d'accord, Bonne journée Alice, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

-Bonne journée, on s'appelle ce soir, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui pour un câlin.

Je m'approchai de Bella et je la serrai contre moi.

-Ne soit pas trop dur avec elle, me souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

-Mouais… bonne journée mon amour.

Je l'embrassai, tandis que Jasper quittait l'appartement. Je me tournai vers Alice et elle me suivit sans dire un mot. Je pris place dans ma Volvo et Alice s'assit silencieusement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Demandais-je sèchement.

-Je voulais attendre.

-Attendre quoi ? Depuis quand ça dure ?

-Depuis le soir où je suis allée chercher la robe que j'avais prêtée à Bella, soit deux jours après ton souper avec elle pour lui expliquer ton mariage et Carlie.

-Putain Alice, ça fait un mois ! Pourquoi lui ?

-Hey ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Jasper est vraiment un mec bien. En plus, c'est LUI, je suis certaine que c'est LUI.

-Lui ???

-Mon prince charmant, l'homme de ma vie…

Je stoppai la voiture pour me garer sur le bord de la route. Je me tournai vers ma sœur.

_Son prince charmant !!! Elle blague là ?_

-Tu me fais marcher là ? Ça ne peut pas être lui ! M'écriais-je.

Ma sœur ne pouvait pas faire sa vie avec l'ex plan cul de Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas m'imposer l'ex plan cul de ma petite amie à chaque réunion de famille, à Noël et aux anniversaires. Déjà que j'allais devoir le supporter comme meilleur ami de Bella. J'imagine, qu'elles allaient pouvoir parler de ses prouesses de_ dieu du sexe_ ensemble, non mais pourquoi ma sœur avait été foutre son nez chez Bella ? Et si Bella lui disait qu'il était meilleur que moi ? Ça n'avait pas de sens cette histoire là !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

_Elle ne blaguait pas !_

-Parce que…

Je ne savais pas si elle savait que Bella et lui avait couché ensemble, je ne voulais pas l'alarmer.

-Parce que quoi ? Tu ne le sais même pas toi-même !

Je soufflai.

-Alice… je ne le sens pas ce mec… je suis désolé…

Elle allait se fâcher, je le voyais bien.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ! Tu n'as rien à dire sur Jasper, ton seul problème avec lui, c'est que tu es jaloux. Tu as peur de ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et lui.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Bien sûr que je suis au courant, et je le sais depuis la première fois que je suis venue ici.

-Je suis désolée… Alice, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mais j'ai juste peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si…

-Si quoi ? Jasper, n'est pas amoureux de Bella, c'est SA meilleure amie. Je viens souvent ici, je suis souvent avec Bella et jamais un ou l'autre m'a fait sentir que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour lui. C'est grâce à Bella si je l'ai rencontré.

-Grâce à Bella ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?

-Ne demande pas pourquoi, regarde ta réaction ! Quand je suis venue la coiffer avant qu'elle aille au resto avec toi, Jasper est rentré dans sa chambre pour lui demander comment elle allait. Il avait passé la nuit avec elle à la consoler à cause de toi, triple idiot.

Je soufflai. Repenser à toute la peine que je lui avais faite et en plus, c'est lui qui avait passé la nuit à la consoler. Elle avait dormi avec lui…

_Triple idiot !!! Foutu Alice !!! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle me le dise à chaque fois, quand je réagissais comme un con ? Je me sentais assez idiot comme ça sans qu'elle en rajoute !_

-Il était en jeans, torse et pieds nus, il n'est resté que quelques secondes, il ne savait pas que Bella avait quelqu'un avec elle. J'étais sous le choc, Edward ! J'en suis restée muette jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne d'où il venait et j'ai demandé qui était ce mec. Rosalie a répondu que c'était son frère et Bella son meilleur ami. J'ai voulu savoir s'il était célibataire et Rose a regardé Bella pour lui poser la question.

Je souris, ma sœur ne perdait jamais le Nord, elle allait droit au but.

-Bella m'a dit que oui et j'ai voulu savoir si j'avais une chance avec lui.

-Et ? Demandais-je. Je savais qu'en posant des questions, elle serait ravie.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Je lui faisais plaisir. Elle reprit son récit avec un débit encore plus rapide.

-Bella m'a répondu "Absolument". Rosalie a demandé comment elle savait ça et Bella a dit que c'était la façon dont il m'avait regardé, et j'ai demandé "_comment_ " il m'avait regardé et elle a répondu _"__Comme si tu étais une apparition, une déesse du sexe, il te voulait !"_ Avec Rosalie on s'est écrié et Bella a ajouté _"Il est parti parce qu'il t'aurait sauté dessus, baisé et fait jouir pendant des heures sans même faire attention à ne pas __déchirer __tes vêtements en te les enlevant, il te les aurait complètement arrachés. Il avait une bosse dans son pantalon." _

-C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu as couché avec lui ?

-Non, écoute donc la fin si tu veux savoir ! J'ai demandé à Bella si elle faisait une blague et elle a dit non. J'ai demandé à Bella : _"__Et tu sais ça comment toi ? Ton meilleur ami te raconte ce qu'il fait aux filles qu'il baise ?"_ Rosalie a dit que c'était une mauvaise question et Bella lui a dit d'arrêter de faire sa sainte. Bella ne parlait plus, mais j'ai insisté.

-Tu as insisté, ça ne te ressemble pas !!! Dis-je pour la taquiner.

Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

Comment est-ce que j'étais passé à côté de ça ? Ma sœur était amoureuse depuis un mois et je n'avais rien vu. Je suis un mauvais frère.

-Bella a dit que c'était une longue histoire et moi je voulais savoir. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait encore du temps avant qu'elle aille te rejoindre. Et c'est là que Bella a dit : _"__ Il ne me raconte rien, mieux que ça... j'ai déjà goûté à sa médecine et... laisse-moi te dire que... que c'est un réel bon coup et que si tu n'as jamais pris ton pied, tu vas t'évanouir quand la force de l'orgasme qu'il va te donner va te frapper. Jasper est le meilleur baiseur que je connais__se__."_

Je m'étais figé, je ne l'écoutais plus, et réentendaitAlice relatant toujours les paroles de Bella qui disait que Jasper était un bon coup et le meilleur baiseur qu'elle connaissait. Ça me fit mal au cœur de le savoir, je savais que j'avais de la compétition, mais pas à ce point là. Je croyais qu'elle appréciait vraiment nos moments dans l'intimité, mais…

-Edward, souffla Alice en touchant mon bras.

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

-Tu sais que qu'elle a dit aussi.

Je secouai la tête.

-Elle a dit : "_Enfin, il l'était avant que je rencontre Edward."_

Elle me sourit.

-Vraiment ?

-Si tu étais resté attentif jusqu'à la fin tu n'aurais pas eu cette peine qui a traversé tout ton être. Bella est amoureuse de toi, pas de Jasper. Quand je suis retournée chercher la robe deux jours plus tard, elle était sortie et avait donné la robe à Jasper et elle lui a dit qu'il avait le champ libre pour faire ses preuves et me mettre dans son lit.

-T'as couché avec lui le premier soir ?

-Edward, j'ai plus 16 ans. Oui, c'est ce qui est arrivé et on a manqué de préservatif. Il s'est rendu dans la chambre de Bella pour en chercher et elle était revenue. Il était nu, en érection et en sueur. Elle n'en a pas fait de cas, mieux, elle a dit : _"Waoouuhh Jasper, c'est chaud"_ en riant. Jasper s'est expliqué rapidement, lui disant que les deux seuls préservatifs qui lui restaient étaient déjà morts. Elle lui a remis une boîte neuve et lui a dit _" Wow, 3e round… attention pour ne pas qu'elle s'évanouisse la belle Alice"_. Elle riait, elle était heureuse pour nous, jamais je n'ai senti une once de jalousie envers moi.

-Elle est parfaite, soufflais-je.

-Parfaite pour toi, ça se voit.

Je lui souris.

-Je suis désolé Alice, je ne jugerai plus ta relation avec Jasper et…. Et je vais essayer de calmer ma jalousie mal placée. J'aurais dû être plus attentif à toi, ma petite sœur est amoureuse et je n'ai rien vu.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire Edward. Bella t'aime toi, et sait que votre relation n'est pas que de passage. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu es débordé avec Carlie et en plus, je n'ai rien fait pour t'en parler franchement.

Je remis le contact de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers l'appartement d'Alice. Encore une fois, elle comprenait que je n'avais pas été présent pour elle, trop préoccupé par Carlie.

-Tu sais que Bella a rabroué Tanya quand nous sommes sorties toutes les deux l'autre soir ? Me dit-elle.

-Elle m'en a parlé un peu, mais je sens qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit. Tanya est capable du pire, je pense que Bella a voulu me ménager.

-En fait, Tanya lui a fait croire que tu l'avais baisé cette semaine là et que c'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas été voir Bella.

-QUOI ??? C'est faux !

-J'espère bien. Bella ne s'y est pas laissée prendre. Tanya lui a dit : _"Edward n'a pas eu besoin de toi cette semaine, j'ai rempli mon rôle de charmante épouse et je me suis glissée dans ses draps pour lui faire vivre la meilleure baise de sa vie."_

-La garce !!! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !

-EDWARD CULLEN QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ AVEC TANYA ? NE ME DIS PAS QUE …

-Hey stop Alice. Tanya s'est effectivement glissée dans mon lit la semaine dernière, elle était nue et _cockée_. Elle avait besoin de moi, je t'en ai parlé, c'est la nuit que j'ai dû m'occuper d'elle parce que les mecs de qui elle prend sa coke lui ont fait subir une séance de sexe abusive et forcée.

-Ça n'explique pas qu'elle était nue dans ton lit, dit-elle en croisant ses bras, attendant une réponse.

-Elle ne voulait pas que je la repousse si elle me demandait franchement de l'aide. Alors que le refus de sexe, ça lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle savait que je verrais son trouble en se glissant nue dans mon lit, elle était couverte de marques bleues, et que je m'occuperais d'elle.

-Edward, j'ai tellement hâte que tu sois libéré d'elle.

-Je sais, mais pour l'instant je dois faire avec. Tu veux bien continuer, je veux savoir ce que Bella et Tanya se sont dit.

-Tu sais ce que Bella lui a répondu ?

-Dis-le Alice ! Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée attaquer sans répliquer.

-Elle lui a dit : _"C'est ça cause toujours Tanya, désolée de te décevoir, mais moi je ne suis pas qu'un one-night qu'il baise parce qu'il a trop bu, il n'y a pas que ça entre nous." _Tanya a essayé de remporter la bataille, mais Bella était trop forte.

-Elle a dit quoi Tanya ? Elle a dû en remettre ?

_-_Oui, elle a essayé de l'intimider en lui disant : _"Écout__e__-moi bien, petite garce. Tu peux baiser avec mon mari autant que tu veux, mais c'est moi qui porte la bague."_

-Pourquoi elle ne l'enlève pas cette fichue bague ! Dis-moi que Bella ne s'est pas laissée abattre.

-Pas du tout. Elles se sont lancées des paroles du genre _"Oh, mais regarde ça Alice. Elle porte une bague_" Tanya a vu rouge et répliqué : "_Il ne divorcera jamais pour toi. C'est moi sa femme et …_Et là mon cher Edward je dois avouer que TA Bella elle a fait fort, elle lui a dit _"Et quoi Tanya ? Et rien, c'est juste un bout de papier… un mariage obligé… sans robe blanche, sans fleurs et quatuor à cordes… juste une bague et un bout de papier Tanya. "_

-Cette femme est incroyable. Tanya devait être en rogne.

-Aucune idée, on est parti. Mais j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle te rend ça encore plus difficile en n'étant jamais là.

À bien y réfléchir, ses absences, encore plus fréquentes, coïncidaient avec cette soirée. Je déposai Alice devant chez elle et j'étais un peu mieux. Alice m'avait fait du bien en me parlant de ce que Bella ressentait pour moi et pour Jasper. Je savais qu'elle aimait ma présence, et j'étais rassuré qu'elle ait elle-même poussé Jasper dans les bras de ma sœur. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur. J'allais devoir user de patience et comprendre la profondeur de leur relation qui n'était qu'amicale, le sexe était visiblement accessoire à cette amitié.

Je rentrai chez moi et je discutai avec mes parents avant de les conduire à l'aéroport pour leur retour à Seattle. Il était 16h30 quand je partis chercher Carlie. Je décidai qu'il était temps qu'on parle de Bella et moi.

J'entrai au service de garde et ma fille s'élança vers moi quand elle me vit.

-Papa ! T'es revenu ? S'écria-t-elle.

Je la réceptionnai dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi. J'humai son odeur en prenant une longue respiration, et je la sentis embrasser ma joue.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en se décalant de moi.

-À moi aussi. Ça te dirait qu'on aille dîner au restaurant juste nous deux ?

-Pour vrai ?

-Oui. Au restaurant que tu voudras, tu choisis.

-On va manger au restaurant chinois ?

-Ok. Va chercher tes affaires.

On prit son sac et on se dirigea vers le restaurant. Une fois notre commande passée, je regardai Carlie.

-Carlie, ma princesse, je voulais te parler sérieusement.

Elle me regarda et je vis dans ses yeux que j'avais toute son attention.

-Tu sais que maman et moi, nous ne sommes pas des amoureux ?

-Oui, vous êtes des amis.

-Oui. Tu sais que je peux avoir une amoureuse ?

-Maman elle pense que c'est Bella, je te l'ai dit l'autre jour.

-Oui, je sais et je t'ai dit que Bella et moi étions des amis.

-Vous avez décidé d'être des amoureux maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Maman elle le sait ?

-Oui, Tanya le sait, je lui en ai parlé.

Elle avait l'air de réfléchir. J'imagine qu'elle repensait à ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Maman, elle en a un amoureux ?

-Je ne crois pas, on lui demandera.

-C'était avec Bella que j'étais quand Mamie et Papi se sont occupés de toi ces derniers jours.

-Ah… tu étais chez elle ?

-Non, nous étions partis dans un hôtel juste nous deux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmenée ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

-Quand on est amoureux, on a besoin de faire des choses juste les deux amoureux. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais toujours vouloir être seul avec Bella. Souvent on va être avec toi aussi, enfin si tu es d'accord.

-J'aime bien être avec Bella, mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas partir plus souvent pour être avec Bella ? Que tu vas me faire garder plus souvent ?

-Non. Pour l'instant, rien ne va changer, sauf qu'on va voir Bella plus souvent, enfin, si tu veux bien venir avec moi.

-Je vais venir avec toi ! Tu aurais dû lui dire de venir ce soir, ça aurait été bien.

-Oui, mais je voulais qu'on se parle juste nous deux. C'est important pour moi qu'on soit d'accord tous les deux. Belle comprend que je dois m'occuper de toi et elle est d'accord pour qu'on lui rende visite ensemble.

-Génial ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de Mojito.

-Oui, Mojito, il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

-Oui et moi aussi je l'aime.

Nos assiettes arrivèrent et on mangea tout en discutant du week-end qu'elle avait passé avec mes parents. Carlie avait bien pris la nouvelle et j'en étais très heureux. Bella pouvait entrer encore plus dans ma vie, et je me voyais déjà en train de dormir avec elle chaque soir et me réveiller contre son corps chaud chaque matin. Le rêve quoi !

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis notre petit week-end de Scottsdale à Bella et à moi. J'étais retourné à mes responsabilités de père. Ce petit week-end nous avait fait le plus grand bien et notre relation s'en portait mieux. Carlie avait bien pris ma relation avec Bella et c'était un autre grand pas dans la bonne direction.

On essayait de se voir plus souvent. C'était difficile, je ne pouvais toujours pas laisser Carlie seule avec sa mère. Tanya redoublait d'effort pour faire de ma vie un enfer. S'éclipsant à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, ne laissant aucune façon de la joindre. J'étais seul une fois de plus pour m'occuper de Carlie. J'avais engagé une femme de ménage depuis, ne voulant plus acquitter les tâches ménagères seul.

Aujourd'hui j'étais venu avec Carlie pour dîner chez Bella. Tanya étant à nouveau en cavale. Nous étions seuls tous les trois et Bella avait fait des lasagnes, le plat préféré de Carlie. Elle avait aussi fait des petits cupcakes au chocolat et nous étions à les décorer. Il y avait du glaçage rose, du jaune et au chocolat. Carlie en avait partout sur elle, même dans les cheveux. Après avoir glacé et décoré de paillettes de bonbons nos gâteaux, nous les dégustâmes. Ma fille était barbouillée de glaçage et de chocolat partout.

-Tu sais qu'on va devoir laver tes cheveux ce soir ?

-Non. Papa, je déteste laver mes cheveux, répliqua-t-elle en mettant un autre morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

-Carlie tu es toute collante, regarde, dis-je en lui montrant une mèche de cheveux.

-D'accord, mais pas tout de suite, je veux un autre gâteau. Bella, je peux en prendre un s'il-te-plait ?

-Bien sûr, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant le gâteau qu'elle se mit à décorer.

Je regardai ma montre et souris à ma fille. Carlie s'approcha de Bella pour chuchoter à son oreille.

-Maintenant que vous avez décidé d'être des amoureux, est-ce que papa dort dans ton lit ?

Bella, leva les yeux vers moi. Je hochai la tête de haut en bas. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Carlie.

-Oui, il dort dans mon lit.

-Super ! Alors, je peux dormir ici moi aussi ! S'écria-t-elle.

_Minute papillon !!! _

-Euh… Carlie tu as école demain et tu n'as pas ton pyjama, on va dormir à la maison, une autre fois peut-être, dis-je calmement, pensant m'en être bien tiré.

-Mais quand ? Insista-t-elle.

-Euh…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne savais pas si Bella était d'accord avec ça.

-Papa quand ? J'aimerais bien dormir avec Mojito quand toi tu vas dormir avec Bella.

Je regardai ma belle. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre à ma fille. Elle me sourit avant de prendre la parole

-Carlie, si ton père est d'accord, on pourrait faire une soirée pyjama avec des DVD, plein de pop corn et des sucreries vendredi soir ?

-Oui ! Super ! Dis oui papa !

Carlie s'était mise à sautiller partout et elle finit par sauter au cou de Bella en la remerciant avec un baiser sur la joue. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit subir le même sort en plus de s'accrocher à mon cou dans un gros câlin.

-D'accord, d'accord, vendredi. Mais pas ce soir, il est temps de partir. Allez ma puce, va ramasser tes affaires dans le salon.

Carlie sortit de la cuisine pendant que Bella reprenait sa tâche pour terminer la vaisselle. J'apportai les derniers plats restés sur la table et les mis dans l'évier, mais ce n'était pas le but premier de mon mouvement. Je m'approchai encore plus d'elle pour me retrouver, mon torse collé contre son dos, mes mains passant sur son ventre et remontant sous son chandail pour prendre ses seins en coupe tout en exerçant une légère pression. Je soufflai dans son cou et elle frissonna. Je déposai des baisers humides sous son oreille.

_Putain que j'ai envie d'elle. _

-Edward, Carlie pourrait nous voir…

-Bella, tu sais que tu es parfaite et merveilleuse… Dis-je avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille et de tirer un peu sur ses tétons durcis sous son soutien-gorge.

_Ça fait longtemps mon vieux… oui, je sais…. en plus elle sent les gâteaux... j'ai trop envie de la goûter..._

Elle gémit avant de me répondre, profitant des caresses, de ces baisers qui nous manquaient tellement.

-Et en quoi je suis parfaite et merveilleuse ?

_Parfaitement faite pour moi, merveilleuse quand mon sexe entre et sort de ton vagin et que tu jou__is dans__ une douce mélodie à mes oreilles._

-Dans bien des domaines… mais là, tu es parfaite et merveilleuse avec ma fille. Tu lui offres une soirée pyjama télé et c'est une des choses qu'elle adore le plus.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'adore ça aussi… En plus, tu vas rester dormir ici alors…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que je l'avais retournée et je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je passai discrètement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle me donna instantanément permettant à nos langues de s'offrir cette caresse dont nous avions envie depuis que j'avais passé le pas de sa porte, il y avait deux heures.

Je brisai le baiser et posai mon front contre le sien, nous laissant en manque de la bouche de l'autre. Nous étions haletants tous les deux. Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, lorsque ma fille entra dans la pièce.

Je reculai un peu brisant notre étreinte. Carlie nous regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Il fait des beaux bisous mon papa hein ? Demanda-t-elle à Bella le sourire toujours présent.

-Euh… oui… dit-elle alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

-Attends qu'il te fasse celui qui fait plein de bruit sur la bedaine, tu vas voir, c'est drôle, renchérit Carlie amusée.

Bella et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire en pouffant. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir chez moi avec Carlie. J'aurais voulu rester, j'aurais voulu l'emmener avec nous, mais encore une fois, c'était trop tôt. Une chose à la fois.

Je retournai chez moi écoutant Carlie me vanter les mérites de Bella sur ses lasagnes et ses petits gâteaux au chocolat. Ma fille l'aimait vraiment. Elle se gardait une petite gêne dans ses marques d'affection avec Bella, mais je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui en demander et de lui en faire. C'était bien, mais je ne voulais pas non plus que Bella étouffe.

Ce matin j'avais rendez-vous avec Alec, mon avocat pour voir comment je pourrais faire pour déposer une demande de divorce dans les règles. Je voulais prendre des informations, mais je voulais aussi vérifier si j'étais en droit de le demander et de me libérer de ma responsabilité envers Tanya vue sa citoyenneté cubaine.

Alec est un de mes clients, ici à Phoenix, et c'est l'avocat de la firme qui m'emploie. Lui et sa femme Jane travaillent ensemble pour un cabinet dans le même immeuble que mon employeur. Je sortais de mon bureau pour le rencontrer

-Ashley, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Alec, je ne crois pas que je reviendrai après. Si tu as une urgence, tu peux m'appeler sur mon portable.

-Ok, bonne journée Edward.

Alec m'ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Même s'il connaissait la plupart des évènements importants de ma vie avec Tanya, je lui racontai encore une fois toute notre histoire de ma rencontre avec elle jusqu'à tout ce qu'elle nous faisait subir à Carlie et à moi aujourd'hui, en n'oubliant pas de relater les épisodes désastreux de notre passé concernant la drogue et son incapacité à s'occuper de Carlie convenablement. Je lui parlai également des menaces de Tanya concernant l'enlèvement de Carlie si je demandais le divorce.

-Je veux la garde complète de ma fille. Je ne veux pas que Tanya ait tous les droits. En plus, je voudrais que ce divorce soit prononcé le plus rapidement possible. Tanya sera celle à qui on demandera de prendre toutes les décisions me concernant et concernant Carlie s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

-Écoute Edward, je ne te cacherai pas que la plupart du temps, le juge accorde la garde de l'enfant à la mère, ne laissant au père qu'une fin de semaine sur deux. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Alec, il faut que ce divorce et cette garde se fassent le plus rapidement possible, m'énervais-je.

-Je comprends. D'abord, il faudrait que tu mettes par écrit le récit de ta vie avec Tanya. Si ta mère, qui était très présente à ce moment là, pouvait faire la même chose, ce serait bien. On aurait beaucoup plus de preuves pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Surtout en ce qui concerne la garde de Carlie. Il faut prouver que Tanya a des lacunes en ses capacités à s'occuper de Carlie.

-Je vais demander à ma mère et je vais faire le récit de ma triste vie avec Tanya.

-Quand ce sera fait, appelle-moi et on se fixe une rencontre. On déposera la demande de divorce à ce moment là. Si je ne peux pas te joindre, je vais donner le message à Jane.

-C'est parfait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton obligation envers elle pour sa citoyenneté cubaine, tu as rempli ton obligation de 5 ans et je verrai à ce que tu en sois libéré quand le divorce sera prononcé.

-Merci Alec.

Vers 14h30, mon portable sonna, alors que rentrais chez moi.

_Hey, mon beau,  
ça va bien aller, je pense à toi.  
Tu me manques  
Bella xxx_

Elle y avait pensé. Je pourrais l'inviter à venir au restaurant avec Carlie et moi. Je lui retournai un message.

_J'ai déjà terminé  
c'était plutôt bien.  
Je vais chercher Carlie plus tôt  
on va au resto, tu veux venir ?  
Edward xxx_

J'espérais qu'elle voudrait bien nous accompagner, j'avais envie de la voir.

_Non, désolée, on dîne tous ensemble ce soir  
Je suis déjà en route pour rentrer, c'est moi qui cuisine.  
Rosalie et Emmet on__t__ une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.  
Viens plutôt nous rejoindre avec Carlie, Alice sera là aussi.  
Bella xxx_

Aller la rejoindre pour le dîner avec Carlie. Un genre de dîner officiel, si en plus Alice était là. Il me restait deux heures avant la fermeture du service de garde et j'avais une bien meilleure idée pour la suite de l'après-midi. Elle avait dit qu'elle était déjà sur la route pour rentrer. On pourrait se câliner et je l'aiderai pour son dîner si ça la retardait.

_T'en pense quoi mon vieux ? On veut aller chez Bella et lui faire l'amour pas vrai ?_

Notre dernier moment d'intimité remontait à samedi matin pendant le cours de piano de Carlie et il m'avait laissé sur ma faim, tout comme hier soir chez elle avec Carlie.

_Très intéressant.  
J'ai encore 2 heures avant de prendre Carlie au service de garde.  
Ça nous laisse beaucoup de temps, non ?  
Edward xxx_

Sa réponse ne fut pas longue à venir.

_Très intéressant en effet. Je t'attends  
Bella xxx_

J'avais deux heures pour cajoler ma Bella.

Du calme mon vieux, je ne veux pas d'une baise à la va vite, je veux profiter pleinement d'elle… t'as intérêt à assurer, parce que j'ai envie que ce soit long et bon… on s'entend ?

Nous arrivâmes presque en même temps devant l'immeuble de Bella et je l'aidai avec les sacs. Mojito se frotta contre sa jambe et elle le cajola un peu. Elle lui changea son bol d'eau, le caressa et lui donna des petites gâteries. Elle rangea tous ses achats dans la cuisine sous mon regard brûlant.

Tout me faisait la désirer, la façon dont elle bougeait, la façon dont ses cheveux glissaient sur son corps, la façon dont ses fesses s'exposaient à moi lorsqu'elle se penchait un peu pour ranger les boîtes dans l'armoire. J'étais déjà à l'étroit dans mon boxer et cette vue ne fit que me faire durcir encore plus. J'étais debout adossé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'approcha de moi pour se blottir dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella… Je n'ai pas eu assez de toi hier…

-Moi non plus… Ça s'annonce comment avec cet avocat ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Bien. Mais on parlera de ça plus tard, là j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi et de profiter de ce rare moment d'intimité. Juste nous deux mon amour.

Je caressai son dos et ses fesses avidement, en pressant un peu plus fort l'approchant toujours un peu plus de moi. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête, son front et elle releva enfin la tête pour m'offrir un baiser. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout en douceur. Même si notre envie l'un de l'autre était forte, aucun de nous deux ne voulait que ce soit trop vite, trop court. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour savourer ce moment cher et Bella ressentait certainement la même chose. Je l'embrassai délicatement, mes lèvres suçotaient doucement les siennes. Je descendis mes baisers vers son oreille et juste avant de mordiller un peu son lobe, je murmurai.

-J'ai tellement envie… de te faire l'amour… Bella…

J'enlevai mon veston que je posai sur une chaise de la cuisine, desserrai ma cravate qui se retrouva au même endroit que mon veston, et je déboutonnai les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je l'attirai vers sa chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière nous et allai placer la casquette sur la porte de la salle de bain, je ne voulais pas qu'on soit dérangé, et surtout pas par Jasper.

Je revins vers elle en enlevant ma chemise par-dessus ma tête. Doucement lentement, je lui enlevai ses vêtements, la laissant dans ses dessous. Elle défit le bouton de mon pantalon et le laissa tomber par terre. Je terminai de m'en débarrasser, de même que mes chaussettes, avec mes pieds. Je pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains et une fois de plus je l'embrassai sensuellement faisant frotter mon érection contre son corps.

-Humm… oui… fais-moi l'amour Edward… comble mon manque de toi…

Je descendis mes mains sur ses épaules pour finir leurs courses sur l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge que je défis toujours en l'embrassant. Mes doigts glissèrent avec ses bretelles sur ses bras et le soutien-gorge finit par tomber sur le sol libérant ses seins à la pointe durcie.

Tellement bandante, avec des seins pareils !!!

Je les caressai doucement et un peu plus fermement, sans jamais lâcher sa bouche. Mes lèvres et ma langue faisaient encore et toujours des mouvements érotiques. Je sentais son souffle s'accélérer et je passai à la vitesse supérieure.

Je continuai ma descente et passai mes doigts sous l'élastique de son shorty pour rejoindre directement sa féminité trempée. Je fis courir mon doigt le long de sa fente humide pour moi, afin de trouver son bouton de plaisir pour lui administrer la plus merveilleuse des caresses. Je fis des cercles sur son clitoris du bout des doigts alternant avec mon doigt qui entrait dans son vagin faisant frotter ma paume contre son pubis. Ses hanches roulaient cherchant une friction, afin d'accentuer le plaisir. Des petits cris et gémissements s'échappèrent contre mes lèvres et à chaque fois, j'accentuais la pression de mes doigts. Elle se resserra de plus en plus sur mes doigts mais je les retirai avant qu'elle puisse jouir. Elle gémit de frustration et ça m'amusa.

Je nous enlevai le reste de nos sous-vêtements et je l'allongeai doucement sur le lit. Je la surplombai de tout mon corps en pressant mon sexe contre le sien.

_Oh putain !!!_

Je déposai des baisers humides sur son corps m'arrêtant sur ses seins, les léchant, les aspirant et les mordillant. Je dirigeai mon sexe dans son vagin et doucement j'entrai en elle entamant de longs mouvements. Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse, la caressant, pour finir par la soulever avec ma main derrière son genou. Je m'appuyai sur mon coude et commençai des mouvements lents et longs. Je voulais profiter d'elle. La sensation de sa peau sous la mienne et les frissons que ses ongles provoquaient sur mon corps, m'enivrèrent.

Je la regardai dans les yeux, c'était intense, profond, excitant. Je continuai mes mouvements savoureux et elle resserra les muscles de son vagin.

-Humm… Bella… c'est si bon… si serré…

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pris le temps de s'aimer. Toujours vite, à la sauvette. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle, elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je nichai mon visage dans son cou et je grognai lorsqu'elle se resserra de nouveau. J'accélérai le mouvement pour nous mener à notre libération.

-Plus fort Edward…

J'accédai à sa demande faisant claquer nos bassins bruyamment l'un contre l'autre. Mes grognements devenaient de plus en plus forts et je sentais que Bella était proche, son orgasme se construisant à chacune de mes poussées.

-Vas-y mon amour… jouis avec moi…

Je resserrai ma prise sur elle, la pénétrant de plusieurs coups rapides et forts. Ce fut ma perte, et je déversai ma jouissance tout au fond de son ventre en grognant de plaisir, mais aussi de frustration, puisque ma belle n'avait pas encore joui. Elle se cambra quelques secondes après mon plaisir et explosa emprisonnant mon sexe dans sa jouissance, chantant son plaisir dans mes oreilles.

-Oh ouiiii Edwaaardd !

C'était un orgasme fort et déstabilisant qui faisait trembler son corps. J'embrassai son cou et remontai vers son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres. Je me retirai d'elle et je me laissai tomber sur le dos l'attirant à moi. Nous reprenions notre souffle tranquillement tout en se caressant. La tendresse après l'amour était une chose nouvelle pour moi. Jamais je n'avais donné d'attention à une fille après une baise. Sauf avec Mélanie, le seul plan cul fixe que j'avais eu, on se souriait et je l'embrassais chastement avant de la quitter. Nous avions une entente, et on la respectait à chaque fois. On partageait ce moment physique, on s'embrassait, on se quittait. C'était de la reconnaissance pour ce qu'on faisait ensemble, il n'y avait rien de sentimental.

Bella se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et me fit signe de la suivre. L'eau chaude contre nos corps me faisait un bien fou en plus des caresses que je lui prodiguais avec le gel de douche. Je voulais la cajoler encore, lui montrer que j'appréciais tous les moments partagés avec elle. C'était, certes, magique, intense et merveilleux de faire l'amour avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas que ça. En fait, je voulais tout, tout avec elle.

Nous sortîmes de la douche, et nous entendîmes des voix et des bruits dans l'appartement, je regardai ma montre.

-Merde, le service de garde ferme dans 20 minutes, juste le temps de m'y rendre.

Je partis en vitesse en direction de la chambre, enfilai mon pantalon et ma chemise. Je me tournai vers elle, toujours nue, pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

-Apporte le pyjama de Carlie, dit-elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur que je ne sois pas d'accord avec ça.

Je la regardai en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu ne seras pas obligé de partir tôt. Elle pourra dormir dans mon lit avec Mojito et toi tu pourras profiter d'une soirée entre amis, s'expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Je la regardai un instant. C'est vrai que je pourrais passer une bonne soirée et que Carlie ne verrait pas son sommeil perturbé.

-D'accord.

-Reviens vite, tu me manques déjà… souffla-t-elle.

Je partis en direction de la cuisine pour récupérer mon veston, ma cravate et mes clés. Je me retrouvai face à Jasper qui buvait un verre d'eau.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, surtout pas te faire fuir, s'excusa-t-il.

-Tu ne nous as pas déranger, tu ne me fais pas fuir, je dois prendre Carlie et je suis en retard, excuse-moi, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. C'était un peu sec, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des idées.

Je pris Carlie au service de garde et je me dirigeai vers la maison pour faire ses leçons. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne du retard.

-Ok ma grande, on va faire tes leçons tout de suite, Bella nous attend, on va dîner chez elle.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui… et on va même apporter ton pyjama, si tu veux, on reste dormir là.

-Waaaooouuuhhh !!! Je vais dormir chez Bella, avec Mojito ?

-Si tu veux… souriais-je.

Je n'avais pas vu ma fille aussi souriante depuis longtemps. Elle était souvent triste depuis les disparitions plus fréquentes de Tanya. Je savais qu'aller au service de garde ne l'enchantait pas mais ces dernières semaines, elle avait insisté pour s'y rendre et cela m'avait surpris. Depuis ce revirement, elle était différente, moins enjouée. J'avais essayé de la faire parler, de voir ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, mais rien, elle ne m'avait rien dit.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Bella, j'y trouvai tout le monde. Bella fit les présentations.

-Alors, Edward, voici Emmet mon grand frère, Rosalie, sa femme et sœur de Jasper que tu as déjà rencontré.

J'embrassai Rosalie et je serrai la main d'Emmet. Ce dernier me répondit avec une brève accolade. Je restai surpris, tout autant que Bella, de la démonstration de son frère, je comprenais par ce geste qu'il acceptait ma relation avec sa sœur, même si elle n'était pas idéale pour elle dans le moment. Carlie était dans les bras d'Alice lui racontant sa journée. Elle avait saluée tout le monde en arrivant et avait fait un câlin et un bisou à Bella, avant de se blottir dans les bras d'Alice.

Bella et Alice avaient ouvert une bouteille de vin et c'est avec plaisir que j'acceptai le verre que Bella me tendait. Je voyais Jasper couper le pain en petits morceaux et à quelques reprises, il volait un petit baiser à ma sœur, sur les lèvres, dans le cou et il lui lançait des regards remplis de désir. Ils avaient l'air complice tous les deux et j'en fus heureux, peut-être qu'elle avait raison, que c'était bien lui.

On s'installa à la table et nous commençâmes à manger une entrée d'antipasti avec quelques feuilles de salade. J'étais assis entre Bella et Carlie. Je débordai de marque d'affection envers ma Bella. Je passai ma main sur sa cuisse, son bras et quelques fois je posai mes lèvres sur sa tempe, son épaule ou sa joue.

Je m'occupai aussi de ma fille, de son assiette, de lui remettre du jus de raisin dans sa coupe à vin pour faire comme nous ou encore de passer la main dans ses cheveux et de lui sourire. J'étais entouré des deux femmes de ma vie et je ne pus que sourire à cette constatation. La vie me rendrait peut-être tout ce que j'avais fait de bien dans celle-ci.

Jasper s'impatientait, il voulait savoir la raison d'un souper aussi élaboré un soir de semaine. Rosalie s'approcha d'Emmet et regarda Jasper.

-Je suis enceinte.

Jasper s'empressa de rejoindre sa sœur et la fit tourner dans les airs avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui plaquer des baisers sur les joues.

-Félicitations Rose, je suis vraiment content pour toi. Emmett, félicitations mon vieux, dit-il en se tournant vers lui

Tout le monde se leva à son tour pour les féliciter. Et Rosalie continua dans l'annonce des bonnes nouvelles.

-La naissance est prévue pour juillet et il n'y aura pas un bébé, mais trois. Je suis enceinte de triplés.

-Oh mon dieu… s'exclama Jasper.

-Waouh, dit Alice.

-Trois bébés… soufflais-je.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et la laissai un instant sur ma nuque. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'en sortir avec trois bébés. J'avais été débordé avec Carlie lorsqu'elle était bébé et j'aurais disjoncté complètement. Bella me sourit, ayant remarqué mon trouble.

Le reste du souper se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Carlie posait des questions à Rosalie sur les trois bébés. De temps en temps, je devais intervenir pour clarifier quelques explications trop embarrassantes pour Rosalie, Carlie devenant un peu trop curieuse sur la façon de faire trois bébés en même temps.

Après le dessert, je mis Carlie en pyjama et la couchai dans le lit de Bella avec un Mojito assez fier d'avoir de la compagnie pour dormir. Bella vint lui donner un baiser, suivie par Alice.

-Bonne nuit ma princesse, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bonne nuit papa. Merci pour dormir ici, ça sent bon les fraises dans le lit de Bella, dit-elle en se blottissant avec Mojito.

-C'est Bella qui l'a proposé, quand on va venir dormir elle et moi, je vais te faire une place juste à côté de moi.

-D'accord… à plus tard.

Ma fille ferma les yeux un sourire d'apaisement s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je retrouvais ma Carlie, elle était heureuse en se mettant au lit ce soir.

De retour au salon, ne restait plus que Jasper et Alice. Je pris place sur le canapé près de Bella, tandis qu'eux étaient sur l'autre.

-Alors Edward, cette rencontre ?

_Foutu Alice…_

Je savais que je n'y couperai pas… j'aurais voulu en parler seul avec Bella, avant.

-Très bien. Je dois faire le récit de ma relation avec Tanya, les circonstances de notre rencontre, du mariage, de Carlie et tous les problèmes personnels de Tanya ainsi que toutes les menaces qu'elle m'a faites si je demandais le divorce, dis-je dans un souffle.

Ça me faisait du bien de voir qu'il y avait une chance pour que je puisse me libérer de Tanya, mais en même temps, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais pris dans ce mariage que c'en devenait normal.

-Je vais t'aider et je suis certaine que papa et maman pourront également t'aider à faire ton récit. Surtout que maman était très présente quand Carlie était bébé. Elle a vu beaucoup de choses, et probablement aussi des choses que tu ignores sûrement.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il reste la garde de Carlie. Habituellement, le juge accorde la garde de l'enfant à la mère, ne laissant au père qu'une fin de semaine sur deux.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me prive de ma fille, je resterais marié avec Tanya et je subirais encore et toujours cette vie jusqu'à la majorité de Carlie s'il le fallait. Jamais je ne laisserai ma fille à sa mère, jamais je ne voudrai qu'elle obtienne sa garde permanente et complète, me laissant quelques fins de semaine ici et là, en sachant qu'elle n'était aucunement apte à s'en occuper. Je soupirai avant de reprendre.

-Je vais devenir fou. Je ne serai jamais capable de laisser Carlie aussi longtemps et surtout pas avec elle.

Bella me tapota doucement l'épaule en une caresse se voulant réconfortante. Je la regardai et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit dans mes yeux, mais la tristesse l'envahit en une seule seconde. Je m'en voulus de lui faire autant de peine. Elle méritait mieux que ce que je pouvais lui donner, et j'étais un égoïste de vouloir la garder près de moi tout de même, mais elle était ma seule échappatoire, mon seul bonheur et ma seule issue face à cette vie obligée.

Je la pris dans mes bras et murmurai à son oreille.

-Une chose à la fois Bella…

Alice et Jasper se levèrent et se dirigèrent discrètement vers la chambre de ce dernier, nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux et elle enfouit son visage dans ma chemise pour cacher son trouble.

Je levai son visage vers le mien avec mon doigt sous son menton. Il fallait que je la rassure, mais je voulais aussi me rassurer. Je ne voulais pas la voir partir et fuir mes problèmes. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts et je ne voulais pas qu'elle baisse les bras, je n'y arriverai pas sans elle à mes côtés.

-Bella… j'ai besoin de toi… n'abandonne pas tout de suite… On va y arriver…

-Edward, je ne supporterai pas d'être celle qui te causera la perte de ta fille…

-Mon avocat dit qu'il y a beaucoup de chance que j'obtienne la garde de Carlie, il faut juste que je monte un dossier relatant les agissements de Tanya dans son rôle de mère.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi défaitiste devant toi… tu as besoin de soutien, pas d'une égoïste pessimiste qui ne veut que toi près d'elle

-Bella… On va y arriver… je ne veux pas te perdre… je sais que c'est difficile, que j'aurais dû m'occuper de régler ce divorce depuis longtemps… C'est moi l'égoïste qui a tous les torts.

Elle avait compris que ma plus grande peur était de perdre Carlie.

Je l'embrassai doucement, passant mes bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de moi, la faisant passer à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, nous accrochant l'un à l'autre pour essayer de nous convaincre que tout ça en valait la peine et que nous ne faisions pas ça pour rien. Mes mains passèrent sous son débardeur caressant son dos et elle frissonna. Je touchai l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge pour le défaire, voulant pousser mes caresses, mais mon portable vibra. Il était près de 22h00. Je la regardai avec un air désolé avant de répondre à l'appel d'un numéro inconnu.

-Allo ?

-Edward… je… il faut… tu dois… merde Edward dépêche-toi, je suis dans la merde, j'ai… besoin de toi…

-Tanya, j'entends rien, calme-toi…

-Je suis au poste de police. J'ai été arrêtée pour vente et possession de drogue. Il faut que tu viennes me chercher Edward.

-Tu me fais marcher, demandais-je fâché.

-Non, je suis vraiment dans la merde, viens me chercher s'il te plaît.

-Et pourquoi, j'irais te chercher, c'est tout ce que tu mérites

-Je sais… tu ne peux pas me laisser ici ! Tu m'as dit que je devais te le demander franchement si j'avais besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin d'aide là, Edward !!!

-Fait chier Tanya…, dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez, fermant les yeux.

-Tu ne répondais pas à la maison ?

-Non, je suis chez Bella… je t'avais pourtant avertie que ça arriverait…

-Chez Bella, mais Carlie est où, qui s'occupe d'elle ?

-Oh mais tu t'inquiètes pour ta fille, elle dort il est 22h00…

-Edward !!! Je sais quelle heure il est. Tu vas venir, hein ? J'ai besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser ici…

-Je devrais te laisser là… Donne-moi une heure…

-Tu vas appeler Alice, pour qu'elle s'occupe de Carlie ? Merci Edward !

-Non… C'est ça…

Je raccrochai et me passai la main sur le visage pour essayer de retrouver mes esprits. Je serrai les poings tellement forts que mes jointures devinrent blanches. Alice entra dans le salon les yeux endormis. Elle me regarda. J'avais honte de faire subir ça à Bella. J'allais devoir m'y rendre et laisser Bella seule encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Demanda Alice.

-Rien de bien différent que d'habitude, crachais-je.

Je regardai Alice et Bella à tour de rôle. Ça me coûtait de lui demander ça, mais je ne pouvais pas emmener Carlie avec moi, alors j'inclus Alice dans ma question.

-Vous pouvez vous occuper de Carlie le temps que j'aille voir ce qui se passe vraiment ?

Alice hocha la tête avant de retourner dormir. Bella était figée, incapable de répondre, essayant de comprendre. Je me levai en soufflant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, mais il faut que j'y aille. Pardonne-moi de t'imposer ça encore une fois… Tu ne mérites pas une relation comme ça… tu vaux plus que ça…

Je la serrai contre moi, dans une étreinte forte presque désespérée. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Elle ne disait toujours rien et ça me faisait paniquer.

-Je reviens dès que c'est possible. Je t'aime.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez la discussion, la scène plutôt, que Tanya a fait à Edward au poste de police.**

**À bientôt**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**Isasoleil**


	11. CHAPITRE 11

**Bonjour les filles,**

**Voici le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il saura être à la hauteur. J'étais un peu sous pression pour l'écrire, je voulais que la scène au poste de police puisse être parfaite. Je crois que je ****ne me suis pas si mal débrouillée****. Un merci spécial à Lenerol pour m'avoir souffler, des mots, des lignes et même des paragraphes pour cette scène.**

**Gwendoline :** Edward mérite une vie paisible, et on lui souhaite encore plus en lisant son pov à lui, crois moi vous êtes toutes unanimes là dessus.

**Alice :** Carlie prend très bien le fait que Bella soit plus présente dans leur vie. Edward et Alice sont très proches et c'est une chose que je n'avais pas mise en évidence dans le pov de Bella.

**PatiewSnow :** Je suis tout de même contente que tu laisses une trace de ton passage. Nous les auteures, attendons les reviews à chacune des publications et vu que tu es toujours là, j'attends la tienne chaque fois. Merci.

**Emilie :** Carlie voit en Bella la solution à son manque de présence maternelle. De plus, Bella lui fait voir qu'elle a une place dans sa vie elle aussi, qu'elle ne la repoussera pas pour être seulement avec Edward. Edward vient avec Carlie et Bella l'accepte très bien au final, Carlie l'a ressentie rapidement, c'est ce qui fait que leur relation est si belle et si forte. Alice a vraiment bien joué ses cartes pour faire comprendre à Edward que Jazz et Bella n'étaient que des amis. Bella est la motivation ultime pour Edward. Il a compris qu'il pouvait s'offrir mieux dans la vie pour lui et Carlie. Edward aimerait vraiment que Tanya comprenne par elle-même et qu'il ne soit pas obligé de passer par les avocats et les policiers.

**Bella67 :** Tu auras la scène au grand complet, ainsi que le ressenti d'Edward lorsqu'il découvre Bella et Carlie endormies l'une contre l'autre à son retour du poste de police. C'est là, juste en dessous.

**Merci à Lenerol de m'apporter son aide pour la relecture de mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 11**_

J'étais dans ma voiture direction le poste de police et je pestais contre Tanya. J'étais bien faisant des caresses et des câlins avec Bella et elle m'avait tiré de mon bonheur.

Je m'arrêtai à la supérette pour acheter un paquet de cigarettes avant de me stationner devant le poste de police. Encore une fois, je pensais lui rendre l'attente plus gérable en lui fournissant des cigarettes, j'étais pathétique.

_Putain de mariage ! _

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, je viens pour Tanya Denali Cullen, dis-je sur un ton neutre.

-Monsieur Cullen, je suis l'inspecteur en charge du dossier de votre femme, suivez- moi, je vous prie, dit-il après m'avoir regardé sérieusement. Il devait probablement se demander comment j'avais pu marier une fille qui prend et vend de la drogue**.**A vrai dire, je me demandais moi-même comment nous en étions arrivés là. À aucun moment, je n'avais été préparé à devoir vivre de telles situations. Mon père étant médecin, j'avais plutôt l'instinct de protéger la vie que de la détruire. Je ne pouvais pas cautionner des actes tels que vendre de la drogue.

Je n'eus conscience d'avoir parcouru un long corridor que lorsqu'il nous arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit pour me faire entrer.

C'était une salle d'interrogatoire avec une table, deux chaises et un grand miroir. Il devait certainement y avoir des policiers et des enquêteurs qui _se tenaient derrière et_ observaient.

-Monsieur Cullen, votre femme est en état d'arrestation pour possession et vente de drogue, il s'agit de cocaïne et d'héroïne. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez payer la caution d'un montant de 30 000 $. Vous serez responsable d'elle et vous devrez rester dans la ville et veillez à ce qu'elle respecte les clauses de sa libération conditionnelle, en attendant sa comparution devant le juge. Vous disposez de 30 minutes pour vous entretenir avec elle.

-D'accord… on peut fumer dans cette pièce, demandais-je.

-Oui, pas de problème.

-J'ai quelques minutes pour y penser et parler avec mon avocat ? demandais-je.

-Absolument.

Je composai le numéro d'Alec, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en pensait, avant de prendre une décision et savoir quelles seraient les conséquences si je payais la caution.

-Salut Alec, c'est Edward, désolé de te joindre si tard.

_-Edward ça va ? Un problème ?_

-Oui. Tanya vient d'être arrêtée, elle est au poste.

_-Quelles sont les accusations ? _

-Possession et vente de drogue, cocaïne et héroïne. Il y a une caution à payer de 30 000 $ pour la faire sortir.

-Si tu paies, tu vas devoir donner ta parole et signer des documents par lesquels tu t'engages à ce qu'elle respecte ses conditions de libération et ça peut te poser problème si tu n'y arrives pas. D'autre part, tu ne peux pas quitter la ville. Es-tu prêt à la surveiller?

-Et si je ne paie pas, qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ?

_-Elle restera en garde à vue jusqu'à sa comparution devant le juge._

_-_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle semble désespérée et à bout. Elle m'a demandé mon aide. Putain, j'en ai marre, je l'avais pourtant prévenue !

_-Écoute Edward, tu fais comme tu le sens, mais je te suggère fortement de la laisser là, le temps qu'elle passe devant le juge pour les accusations de vente de drogue, ce qui veut dire un jour ou deux. Ça nous permettra de faire avancer la demande de la garde pour Carlie si elle est reconnue coupable. _

-Tu crois que ça peut aider ?

_-Oui. En plus, c'est elle qui s'est mise dans cette situation, pas nous qui essayons de prouver qu'elle n'est pas apte à s'occuper de Carlie. Fais aussi attention à ton attitude __pendant votre entretien__, il se peut que vous soyez filmé._

-D'accord, je dois la voir dans quelques minutes, on fait comme ça, dis-je en me massant la nuque.

_-Rappelle-moi au moindre problème, je te rejoindrai._

-Merci Alec.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement derrière moi et dès que Tanya me vit, elle se précipita sur moi pour fondre en larmes dans mes bras.

-Edward… fais-moi…. Sortir…. D'ici… c'est trop affreux, sanglota-t-elle.

-Calme-toi Tanya, soupirais-je, exaspéré de la voir encore une fois dans la merde.

Je la consolai un peu avant de la repousser vers une chaise. Elle s'assit et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Elle se mordait la lèvre nerveusement et fuyait mon regard. Je déposai le paquet de cigarettes sur la table devant elle et elle s'en empara rapidement pour le déballer en s'en allumer une.

-Merci Edward, je finis ça et ensuite on rentre, je suis désolée, dit-elle en me montrant sa cigarette.

-Tanya, je ne vais pas payer ta caution, pas cette fois.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda. Ses yeux allaient dans tous les sens. Elle essayait de me regarder, mais ne pouvait pas fixer son regard. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et même si j'étais furieux d'être ici et dans cette situation, j'avais de la peine pour elle. J'avais de la peine d'en arriver là.

-Tanya, l'appelais-je.

-Tu ne peux pas… me laisser ici… Edward… je … tu…

-Je suis désolé Tanya, mais je ne te ramène pas avec moi, dis-je après avoir pris une longue inspiration, pour me donner du courage. Je savais qu'elle piquerait probablement une crise.

-C'est de ta faute si je suis là. Si tu ne m'avais pas enlevé ma carte de crédit, je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça pour avoir de l'argent, m'accusa-t-elle.

-Ne me fais pas croire que c'est pour l'argent Tanya. Tu en as plus que nécessaire, même sans carte de crédit.

-T'as pas le droit de me laisser ici !

-J'ai tout les droits, et surtout aucune obligation à payer ta caution, m'énervais-je.

-TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER ICI ! explosa-t-elle.

_On y était !_

-Je suis désolé Tanya, mais cette fois je ne t'aiderai pas. Tu vas devoir subir les conséquences de tes actes. Je ne réparerai pas tes pots cassés. Je t'avais avertie, souviens-toi ! La nuit où j'ai dû te soigner quand tu es rentrée, je te l'ai dit ! Tu avais promis d'arrêter !

-T'AS JAMAIS VOULU M'AIDER, T'AS JAMAIS VOULU DE MOI !

Elle se leva et pointa son doigt sur mon torse en avançant dangereusement, renforçant ses coups de doigts. Je saisis son poignet pour l'arrêter et essayer de la calmer. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle fasse une scène ici. Elle était déjà dans la merde.

-C'est faux ! J'ai toujours voulu t'aider. C'est toi qui ne veux pas d'aide pour t'en sortir. J'ai toujours été là et à chaque fois, chaque fois je suis venu te chercher et chaque fois je t'ai ramenée.

-POURQUOI TU ME LAISSES ICI ALORS ? Ramène-moi Edward, je t'en supplie.

-Non, je ne te ramènerai pas.

-TU NE M'AIMES PAS, TU NE M'AS JAMAIS AIMÉE! TU M'AS BAISÉE ET SI CARLIE N'ÉTAIT PAS NÉE DE CETTE BAISE, TU AURAIS DISPARU ! JE TE HAIS EDWARD CULLEN !

Elle se jeta sur moi et m'asséna des coups sur le torse de façon désespérée. Je pris ses deux poignets à nouveau et je tentai de l'arrêter.

-Tanya… arrête tu ne t'aides pas là.

-C'EST TOI QUI NE M'AIDE PAS !

Elle fit le tour de la pièce et balança la table devant elle, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle donna des coups de pied à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise plus tôt, pour ensuite revenir vers moi pour me taper dessus.

-Tanya ça suffit, dis-je fermement.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était apeurée, elle tremblait de tout son corps et je m'en voulais pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais c'était la seule façon de me sortir de cette histoire. Je n'avais plus le choix.

-Tanya, je dirai à Carlie que tu es partie en voyage, jusqu'à ce que tu sortes. Tu pourras revenir à la maison quand tu seras libre, on verra à s'arranger à ce moment là.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… J'ai besoin de toi Edward, tu m'as dit que je pouvais toujours te demander…

-Tanya, c'est fini… tu es allée trop loin, cette fois… je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

Elle s'accrocha à ma chemise et se blottit contre moi en me serrant avec force. Elle pleura.

-Edward… pardonne-moi… je te jure… que je vais changer…. Laisse-moi… une autre… chance... s'il te plait…

-Tu as épuisée toutes tes chances. Il faut que ça arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Pardonne-moi… je t'en prie…

J'essayais de me libérer de sa prise, mais elle me tenait trop fort. Mes bras, qui jusque là, étaient restés le long de mon corps, vinrent enserrer sa taille, ce qui fit redoubler ses sanglots. Je la sentais encore plus amaigrie que la dernière fois quand elle était revenue en pleine nuit secouée par l'agression qu'elle avait vécue. Je savais que son problème de drogue était sérieux et je m'en voulais, une fois de plus de ne pas avoir réussi à lui faire cesser cette cochonnerie.

Elle se calmait peu à peu, je ne disais rien, mais je la berçais doucement. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour elle. J'avais tout fait pour lui donner une vie heureuse et plus facile, mais chaque fois elle rejetait le bonheur, comme si elle s'acharnait à croire que ce n'était pas pour elle.

Deux policiers vinrent nous avertir que notre entretien était terminé et je la sentis se raidir.

-Edward…je t'en prie…ramène-moi…je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…pour Carlie…

-Non, cette fois-ci, tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments et…

-Si tu quittes cette pièce Edward, je te jure que lorsque je sortirai d'ici, je prendrai Carlie et je disparaîtrai du pays, tu ne la reverras jamais, tu m'entends Edward, JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant dans les bras des deux policiers.

L'agent qui m'avait reçu à mon arrivée, m'ouvrit la porte. Je sortis sans même me retourner. J'avais mal, encore une fois, de réaliser que ça se terminait de cette façon, avec des cris, des larmes et de la colère. L'homme me guida vers son bureau.

-Le médecin qui l'a vue avant votre arrivée demande son transfert sur l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital, et il pense qu'elle en aura pour quelques semaines avant de pouvoir sortir. Elle sera en sécurité là-bas. Elle restera en garde à vue jusqu'à sa comparution.

-D'accord.

Il me fit asseoir pour me remettre divers papiers, ainsi que les effets personnels de Tanya. Une jeune femme entra dans le bureau et tendit une pochette de disque à l'inspecteur.

-Merci, lui dit-il alors qu'elle sortait aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

-Monsieur Cullen, j'ai pris le soin de vous faire une copie de votre entretien avec votre femme, ça pourrait vous être utile.

-Oh... Merci… j'imagine que mon avocat saura quoi en faire, répondis-je.

-Bien, signez ici et vous pourrez partir avec cette preuve.

Je paraphai et je saluai le policier avant de revenir dans ma voiture. Je soufflai un bon coup. Ça avait été aussi pénible que de me marier avec elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle puisse saisir que notre vie serait meilleure si nous étions divorcés, qu'on pouvait s'occuper de Carlie ensemble, chacun de notre côté. Elle était de plus en plus irresponsable et chaque jour qui passait, me montrait que je ne pouvais plus laisser Carlie avec elle.

Mon portable vibra, me sortant de mes pensées. Je regardai et je reconnus le numéro d'Alec.

-Alec ?

_-Edward, comment ça se passe ? _

-Je viens de sortir du poste. Ils vont l'emmener à l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Phoenix. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne paierais pas la caution, elle a fait une scène, m'a insulté, frappé, menacé et a renversé la table et la chaise dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

_-Je suis désolé Edward._

-Elle a beaucoup pleuré aussi. Je n'ai rien su faire d'autre que de la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer.

_-Je sais que tu préfèrerais que tout s'arrange à l'amiable._

-Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est plus possible.

_-Tu as dit que tu étais dans la salle d'interrogatoire ?_

-Oui.

_-Je vais voir si on peut avoir une copie de votre discussion, il y a toujours une caméra de surveillance dans cette salle._

-J'ai déjà une copie de l'enregistrement avec moi. Le policier m'en a fait une de lui même.

_-Bien, ça va nous aider. Viens à mon bureau lundi et on va faire les papiers pour la demande de divorce et la garde complète de Carlie. _

-Tu crois que ça va nous aider ?

_-Bien s__û__r. __C'est une preuve irréfutable et ç__a va nous __permettre d'obtenir plus facilement __l'approbation du juge. Ça va aussi te laisser du temps pour respirer avant qu'elle n'obtienne son congé de l'hôpital dans quelques semaines. Essaie de profiter de ta fille et de ta Bella durant ce temps, je m'occupe du reste. On se voit lundi._

-Oui, c'est bon, à lundi.

Je retournai à ma voiture, et je me dirigeai vers l'appartement de Bella. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Alice. Elle m'attendait. Je n'étais pas surpris, elle devait être inquiète de ce qui se passait avec Tanya, comme moi, elle la savait capable de tout.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre, soupirais-je mais j'étais tout de même heureux qu'elle soit là.

J'entrai et elle nous dirigea vers le salon. Elle prit place sur le canapé à côté de Jasper qui dormait en ronflant discrètement. Elle se lova contre lui et il leva la main pour la serrer contre lui. Enfin c'est ce que je crus.

-Hummm… Alice... murmura-t-il en la renversant sur le canapé, pour la surplomber. Je vis ses hanches frictionner sur le corps de ma sœur. Il se mit à l'embrasser et à lever sa nuisette, dévoilant son sein, pour l'empaumer habilement. Il grogna en descendant son visage vers la poitrine de ma sœur.

_Hey ben, faut pas se gêner ! Il prend des stéroïdes pour le sexe ce con ?_

Je me raclai la gorge et Alice éclata de rire.

Jasper leva la tête et quand il me vit, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Désolé Edward... elle a accroché mon sexe en s'installant et... bafouilla-t-il en replaçant la nuisette d'Alice pour la couvrir.

-C'est bon Jasper... pas besoin de détail... j'en ai vu amplement… dis-je en grimaçant.

-Et merde, je ne marquerai pas de point encore cette fois ci... dit-il en se redressant tout en bougonnant.

Alice continuait de rire et je ne pus que me joindre à elle, devant la mine déconfite de Jasper.

-En plus... tu l'as refroidi Edward... rigola-t-elle de plus belle.

-Alice! grogna Jasper.

-Où sont les deux femmes de ma vie ? demandais-je changeant de sujet.

-Elles dorment dans la chambre de Bella, répondit Jasper.

-Carlie s'est réveillée, et elle voulait savoir où tu étais, dit Alice.

-Tu as été capable de la rassurer ? demandais-je me sentant coupable d'avoir laissé ma fille sans l'avoir avertie.

-Non, en fait c'est Bella qui l'a fait, répondit-elle.

-Bella ?

-Oui. Carlie s'est levée et dans le salon elle a trouvé Bella. Quand je suis arrivée, elle la consolait. Avec Rosalie on a pris un lait au chocolat toutes les quatre et Bella est allée la border. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, on a entendu, Jasper et moi, Carlie lui demander de dormir avec elle jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, dit Alice.

-Carlie lui a demandé de dormir avec elle ?

-Oui. Je viens d'aller voir et elles dorment profondément.

Je souris.

-Jasper pense que Carlie voit Bella comme une figure maternelle, qu'elle s'y accroche et qu'il ne faudrait pas lui faire croire en Bella si ce n'est pas sérieux entre vous, dit-elle.

_Il tient ça d'où lui ses théories ? __I__l a des tonnes d'enfants sur tou__s__ les coins de rue avec chacun une maman différente __?__ De quoi tu te mêles Don Juan ? _

-Alice ! gronda Don Juan.

-Jasper est psychologue, il ne voulait pas en parler devant toi, il voulait en glisser un mot à Bella, mais là voilà, tu es au courant toi aussi, dit-elle sans porter la moindre attention à Jasper.

_Psychologue en plus ! Il veut peut-être que je me couche sur la table pour qu'il puisse m'analyser !_

-Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans l'éducation de ta fille, je ne voulais pas qu'Alice t'en parle, je voulais juste en glisser un mot à Bella pour qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle fait avec Carlie, qu'elle soit toujours capable de répondre à ce qu'elle lui dit. Ta fille cherche une présence féminine et je crois qu'elle adore Bella, ça se voit. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez une chose de plus à gérer, il faut juste être prudent, s'expliqua Jasper mal à l'aise.

-J'imagine que tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux que ma fille et ma petite amie s'entendent bien, dis-je sur la défensive.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, tu peux être heureux de ça, je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas créer d'illusion à Carlie. Enfin bref... tu as réussi jusqu'à maintenant avec elle et comme je dis toujours à mes patients, vous les parents êtes les meilleurs juges pour vos enfants, termina-t-il.

_Continue comme ça Don Juan, et occup__e__-toi de ce qui te regarde, Bella c'est mon affaire maintenant plus la tienne, COMPRIS !_

-Merci, je vais y penser, dis-je poliment pas du tout sincère.

-Désolée Edward, je voulais juste que tu sois au courant, je sais que tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour Carlie.

-C'est bon Alice, répondis-je énervé.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mal. Je l'ai laissé là-bas, elle a piqué une crise, enfin bref... ils l'ont emmenée à l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital, elle ne pourra pas sortir tout de suite, donc pour Carlie, Tanya est partie en voyage quelques semaines.

-Génial ! On va enfin avoir la paix, plus d'emmerdes pendant quelques temps.

-Comme tu dis. Bon, je vais aller dormir un peu. Bonne nuit vous deux et ne me réveillez pas avec vos cochonneries, dis-je en me levant.

-Bonne nuit Edward, dit Alice malicieuse.

_Foutue Alice !_

-T'en fait pas, on va dormir nous aussi, dit Don Juan toujours mal à l'aise.

Je trouvais ça génial qu'il puisse être mal à l'aise devant moi, ça lui permettrait de comprendre que je ne partageais pas et qu'en plus il ne devait pas faire l'idiot avec ma sœur. S'il lui faisait de la peine, je lui règlerais son compte. Je souris en prenant la direction de la chambre de ma Bella.

J'ouvris la porte doucement et ce que je vis me serra la gorge tellement j'étais ému. Ma fille était collée contre Bella et cette dernière avait passé son bras autour de son petit corps. Je restai debout, ébahidevant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. La faible lumière de la veilleuse me faisait voir leurs visages endormis. Ma fille dormait paisiblement et Bella, comme à son habitude, chuchotait quelques mots dans son sommeil, en souriant. Mon nom sortait souvent de ses lèvres et ça me faisait toujours sourire. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas déceler le juste mot, c'était tellement faible comme murmure.

J'enlevai mes vêtements et j'entendis Alice aguicher Jasper. Je secouai la tête et retins mon rire quand Jasper refusa difficilement ses avances, prétextant ma présence à deux pas de leur chambre. Alice se leva et vint fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Elle me fit une grimace avec son pouce sur son nez et ses doigts en l'air qui bougeaient avant de disparaître en courant.

_Foutue Alice !_

Jasper rendit les armes peu de temps après, j'entendais les _«chut»_ qu'il faisait à Alice. Qui pouvait résister à Alice ? J'étais bien plus occupé par mes deux princesses pour me soucier du pied qu'ils pouvaient prendre en ce moment. Tant mieux pour eux.

Je me glissai sous la couette, contre le dos de Bella. Je voulais l'embrasser et la serrer contre moi, lui dire combien je l'aimais et combien j'étais heureux de l'avoir dans ma vie. Elle me faisait beaucoup de bien, j'étais mieux depuis qu'elle était là, surtout quand elle était là. Jasper pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, Bella et moi c'était du sérieux et ma fille pouvait s'attacher à elle si elle en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas moi qui allais l'en empêcher.

-Bella…

Elle bougea un peu. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Toute ma vie j'avais rêvé de ça. Durant les deux années où j'avais essayé de fonder une famille avec Tanya, jamais elle n'avait voulu que Carlie dorme avec nous. Elle me voulait pour elle toute seule, elle ne voulait pas que Carlie soit dans notre lit si l'envie lui prenait de se faire baiser.

_Comment j'ai pu vouloir faire ma vie avec elle ? Pour Carlie assurément._

-Bella…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Carlie toujours blottie dans ses bras, dormant paisiblement. Je me collai un peu plus dans son dos. Elle se retourna vers moitranquillement pour ne pas réveiller Carlie.

-Tu me fais du bien, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front, lorsqu'elle fut face à moi. Je la rapprochai de moi en tirant sur sa taille avec ma main.

Elle ferma les yeux. Je voulais lui dire combien j'étais heureux de la voir ainsi blottie avec ma fille dans un grand lit. Nous trois avions l'air d'une vraie famille. Plus que Tanya, Carlie et moi. En un mois, Carlie était beaucoup plus proche de Bella, qu'elle avait pu l'être avec sa mère en 7 ans. Jamais Tanya n'avait pris le temps de dormir avec sa fille et surtout de la consoler et la rassurer.

-C'est toi, qui aurait dû être la mère de Carlie… tu es douce, aimante, attentionnée et c'est une mère comme toi que ma fille mériterait d'avoir. Tanya n'a jamais dormi avec sa fille. Elle avait toujours hâte de se lever quand Carlie était endormie. Elle aime sa fille, mais n'est aucunement démonstrative et affectueuse avec elle.

Je continuai mon monologue ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir le dire à voix haute. J'avais toujours gardé pour moi le fait que Tanya n'était pas maternelle, même lorsqu'elle était seule avec Carlie. Mes parents pensaient que Tanya n'était pas démonstrative devant les autres, mais que seule avec Carlie elle pouvait l'être. Une mère était normalement démonstrative avec son enfant, mais encore une fois, c'est une chose que Tanya n'avait pas.

-Carlie comble son besoin d'affection avec moi et avec Alice. Tanya lui a toujours donné le strict minimum, j'aurais tellement voulu plus pour elle, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir donné la mère qu'elle mérite, terminais-je en soupirant.

Elle se recula un peu et me regarda. Elle ne dit rien, mais caressa ma joue avec sa main. Heureux de ce contact, je pressai mon visage contre sa main en l'embrassant.

-Je viens d'avoir la plus belle vision de toute ma vie… ma fille, dormant sereinement, blottie dans les bras de la femme que j'aime, murmurais-je.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, je voulais qu'elle comprenne la sincérité de mes paroles.

-Bella, toute ma vie j'ai rêvé de voir ce tableau… Je te promets, mon amour, de régler cette histoire de divorce et de me battre pour toi…

Il n'y avait plus rien d'important à part faire de Bella une femme heureuse et de Carlie une fillette épanouie. Mettre les problèmes de côté, avancer vers un monde meilleur.

Des larmes roulaient sur nos joues et nos lèvres se soudèrent ensemble pour échanger un baiser douloureux, fiévreux, scellant la promesse que je venais de lui faire. Je voulais me battre pour elle, pour ma fille, pour notre futur à tous les trois. Je voulais être avec elle et je voyais en elle, la mère que Carlie aurait dû avoir, peut-être même la mère qu'elle pourrait devenir. Avoir un bébé à nous, à Bella et à moi, vivre une grossesse heureuse et un accouchement où je pourrais être présent et surtout être utile. Donner un frère ou une sœur à ma fille pour qu'elle voie ce qu'était une vraie famille.

Après quelques baisers, Bella reprit sa place près de Carlie, et je me collai dans son dos, le plus près possible et le sommeil nous gagna. Demain je lui parlerai de ma visite au poste de police.

J'entendais des bruits de vaisselle et de casserole venant de la cuisine. Réalisant que j'étais seul dans le lit, je m'étirai faisant fuir le pauvre Mojito, qui miaula après moi, fâché d'être dérangé. Il me regarda avant de se sauver vers la porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Je me levai et après avoir enfilé un jeans, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je trouvai ma Bella et ma fille. Elles étaient attablées devant des œufs brouillés avec du fromage et des rôties. Elles discutaient et ne m'avaient pas vu. J'embrassai ma fille avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la magnifique femme qui partageait maintenant ma vie.

-Ça a l'air bon, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Bella me servit une assiette. Elle termina rapidement son plat et elle s'adressa à Carlie.

-Tu te rappelles de quoi on a parlé cette nuit toutes les deux ?

Ma fille hocha la tête. Je me demandais bien de quoi elle pouvait avoir discuté et pourquoi en pleine nuit.

-Je vais prendre une douche, tu vas pouvoir parler à ton papa. Tu crois que tu peux le faire toute seule, comme une grande ?

Carlie hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Bella se tourna vers moi, j'espérais qu'elle m'explique un peu. Elle l'avait rassurée et consolée, mais de quoi est-ce que Carlie devait me parler ? De plus, ça avait l'air important.

-Edward, tu dois écouter Carlie, sans dire un mot et je lui ai fait la promesse que tu ne te fâcherais pas et qu'elle ne serait pas punie. C'est d'accord ? me demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Je hochai la tête à mon tour, mais je n'étais pas rassuré du tout, j'étais à la limite de prendre panique.

-Ça va bien aller ma belle, dit-elle à Carlie en déposant un baiser sur son front, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Carlie me regarda tristement. Avec le même visage qu'elle avait depuis le dernier mois, surtout lorsque je devais m'absenter pour quelques jours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlie ?

-Je... j'ai fait un mensonge.

_Un mensonge ? Bizarre._

-Tu veux me dire la vérité ?

-Oui.

Je la regardai et attendis qu'elle s'explique. Carlie n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir et je me demandais bien pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

-Maman, elle est malade… Elle prend des médicaments avec une piqûre dans son bras… Je l'ai vu l'autre jour quand je suis rentrée tout de suite après l'école. Elle avait des yeux bizarres et elle m'a demandé d'aller mettre la télé, le temps qu'elle se repose.

_PUTAIN DE MERDE ! ELLE S'EST DROGUÉE DEVANT MA FILLE ! JE VAIS LA LAISSER CREVER EN PRISON ! _

-En quoi est-ce que ça fait un mensonge, demandais-je en essayant de rester calme.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'aller au service de garde, dit-elle doucement.

-C'est ça ton mensonge ?

-Oui, c'est maman qui m'a dit de mentir, elle voulait se reposer parce qu'elle était malade, mais ne voulait pas que je te dise qu'elle était malade, qu'elle se donnait des piqûres. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je voulais aller au service de garde, ce n'est pas pour me faire des nouvelles amies ou pour aller au cours de piano, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Je l'attirai à moi et la serrai dans mes bras, l'installant sur mes cuisses. Je pris une longue inspiration dans ses cheveux, qui sentaient bon. Ma fille, ma petite fille qui vivait des épreuves beaucoup trop difficiles pour son âge. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et se mit à pleurer. J'en voulais à Tanya de lui faire subir toutes ses choses, mais je m'en voulais encore plus de lui avoir donné une mère pareille.

-Je suis désolée papa... je ne... voulais pas... mentir, dit-elle à travers ses sanglots.

-Je ne suis pas fâché ma princesse, je veux toujours savoir la vérité. C'est important de toujours dire la vérité, lui dis-je.

-Je sais... je ne voulais pas... c'est maman... qui a dit que... c'était obligé...

-Calme-toi maintenant.

-Bella a dit que tu ne serais pas fâché, c'est vrai ?

-C'est vrai.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai fait un mensonge.

-Parce que tu m'as dit la vérité. Je veux que tu me dises toujours la vérité même si les gens disent que je vais être fâché, je ne serai pas fâché si c'est la vérité. Même si c'est maman qui te demande de faire un mensonge, je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

-D'accord, dit-elle en reniflant.

C'était d'autant plus important qu'elle me dise la vérité, surtout si ça impliquait un mensonge de Tanya. Je séchai ses larmes et elle reprit son petit déjeuner. On parla un peu de ce qu'elle préférait au service de garde et bientôt nous avions terminé. Je lui mis des dessins animés, en l'installant avec ses livres et ses crayons sur la table basse du salon et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain de Bella où je n'entendais plus l'eau de la douche. Signe qu'elle était sortie et qu'elle devait être à moitié nue.

On avait eu un moment d'intimité hier en après-midi, mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi, j'avais envie de lui faire du bien.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, alors que ma belle était encore en serviette. Elle appliquait une crème hydratante sur ses jambes. Je lui souris et m'approchai d'elle après avoir fermé et verrouillé la porte. Je m'emparai du pot de crème et terminai ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé. Je ne dis pas un mot et caressai chacune de ses jambes en exerçant des petites pressions, y faisant pénétrer la crème, laissant des baisers ici et là sur son corps. Je voulais plus, je voulais voir plus, je voulais goûter plus de peau et caresser tout son corps. Je dénouai la serviette autour d'elle et la laissai tomber sur le sol.

_Du calme mon vieux, Carlie est juste à quelques pas d'ici ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle te voi__e__ en actio__n__, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je t'assure mon vieux que je ne veux pas qu'elle voi__e__ ce qu'on peut faire à Bella dans cette salle de bain __ô__ combien inspirante avec cette odeur de fraise !_

Je continuai de mettre de la crème sur son corps et mes gestes devenaient de plus en plus sensuels, la faute à mon sexe, qui dictait le mouvement de mes mains sur sa peau, qui se gorgeait de sang à chaque fois que je touchais une nouvelle partie de son corps. Je terminai par ses fesses en la collant contre moi, le bout durci de ses seins frottant sur mon buste, divine sensation, afin de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'en léchai le contour pour demander l'accès à sa bouche gourmande. Elle l'ouvrit instinctivement et je l'emmenai dans un baiser chaud, humide et langoureux. J'aurais pu la prendre là, maintenant, sans cérémonie juste pour la sentir sous moi, juste pour la voir jouir, lui donner un orgasme intense, nous faire du bien.

_On ne peut pas mon vieux, c'est trop risqué…_

Lorsque je brisai le baiser, je me penchai pour remettre la serviette autour de son corps en la nouant sur le devant. Elle était encore plus sexy.

_Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure… avec cette vue, moi aussi j'ai de la difficulté à me contenir…_

Le nœud faisait que la serviette s'ouvrait sur son ventre et je pouvais voir son intimité luisante dans l'interstice du drap de bain. Je m'en voulais de la laisser dans cet état, mais je devais être fort, ce serait trop sauvage entre nous, si je me laissais aller et ma fille pouvait nous entendre, même nous voir. Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et je la regardai sincèrement. Depuis qu'elle était dans ma vie, j'avais retrouvé le goût de me battre. Il fallait que je revienne à la raison première de ma présence dans cette salle de bain.

-Merci Bella, tu es merveilleuse… grâce à toi, j'ai su ce qui rongeait ma fille depuis plus d'un mois.

Je me déshabillai lui laissant apercevoir mon érection qui était tellement tendue que maintenant s'en était douloureux. J'embarquai sous la douche et Bella sortit de la pièce. Avec le regard qu'elle avait eu sur mon sexe, elle s'était dépêchée de partir pour ne pas se laisser aller à son désir sauvage elle aussi.

À peine entré sous le jet d'eau, j'enroulai ma main autour de ma dureté et je m'activai à faire des mouvements libérateurs. Trop vite, trop seul, je jouis sur ma main et je me lavai. J'avais fait tomber la pression sans pour autant être assouvi.

Après ma douche, Carlie prit son bain avec plein de mousse que je lui avais préparé en utilisant le gel douche aux fraises de Bella, tandis que cette dernière préparait un pique-nique pour la promenade que j'avais prévu afin de nous changer les idées. Nous roulâmes vers le mont Pioneer près de la sortie de la ville. Il y avait une aire de pique-nique et des balançoires pour les enfants. Carlie partit en courant pour aller jouer sur les filets d'escalade alors que Bella et moi prenions place sous un arbre.

J'installai la grosse couverture qu'on avait pris chez Bella et nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le dos regardant le ciel. Nos mains s'entrelacèrent et nous soupirâmes. J'imaginais que Bella se posait des questions sur ma visite au poste pour Tanya. Je me tournai et m'installai sur mon flanc. Je relevai la tête pour vérifier Carlie qui jouait toujours.

Je posai mon regard sur Bella et je lui souris. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens et nous nous regardions en silence, silence que ma belle brisa.

-Tes yeux sont toujours aussi exceptionnels… souffla-t-elle.

Je ris avant de l'embrasser. Si elle savait combien je trouvais les siens beaucoup plus exceptionnels. Si elle savait combien elle, elle était exceptionnelle, bien plus que mes yeux.

-J'étais sérieux Bella cette nuit et je le pense encore… je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour pouvoir refaire ma vie et vivre avec toi… je vais me battre et donner une vie heureuse à ma fille avec toi.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer ma vie avec toi. Carlie met du bonheur dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je la vois, j'aime bien quand elle est là, je m'attache à elle de plus en plus.

-Merci Bella… comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi avant ? Tu me rends tellement heureux, tu me fais du bien.

-C'est pareil pour moi… Edward, je… je t'aime, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

_Elle m'aime ! Elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'avait dit être amoureuse de moi, mais là elle venait vraiment de me dire qu'elle m'aimait. _

Je brisai notre baiser avant de perdre mon contrôle. Elle se colla sur moi en posant sa tête sur mon torse et ferma les yeux. J'imaginais trop bien comment sa nuit avait été courte puisqu'elle s'endormit presque instantanément

Carlie vint me rejoindre après avoir essayé tous les jeux à sa disposition. Elle s'assit face à moi et sourit quand elle vit que Bella dormait. Je l'avais allongée sur la couverture et sa tête reposait sur ma cuisse.

-Papa, j'aime bien quand on est avec Bella…

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Je sais que tu la trouves gentille, que tu adores ses gâteaux et que tu trouves qu'elle sent bon les fraises, mais encore…

Bella se réveillait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se manifeste, je voulais en savoir plus sur ce que Carlie ressentait pour Bella. Même si je croyais que Jasper n'y connaissait rien, j'étais tout de même curieux de découvrir l'intensité de l'amour que ma fille portait à Bella.

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche, espérant qu'elle comprenne ce que je voulais faire.

-Elle est douce… et cette nuit… reprit-elle.

Elle hésitait, mais je ne dis rien, lui laissant le temps de me dire comment ça c'était passé cette nuit.

-Je pleurais… elle m'a prise dans ses bras pour me consoler… et c'était comme avec toi… elle m'a laissé pleurer en me disant de belles choses… et j'étais bien… je savais… qu'elle voulait m'aider… s'occuper de moi… j'étais importante… juste ma peine… était importante… pas d'autre chose… tu comprends ?

Je frottai doucement l'épaule de Bella en faisant des mouvements de haut en bas descendant sur son bras, pour la réconforter. Elle était émue par les propos de ma fille, j'en étais certain.

-Je comprends très bien et je suis content que tu l'apprécies parce que j'ai envie qu'elle soit plus souvent avec nous, dis-je.

-Ça veut dire que je ne verrai plus maman ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, tu la verras encore, c'est ta maman… tentais-je de la rassurer.

-Elle est où, maman?

Bella se tendit un peu à l'entente de la question. Je continuai de l'apaiser avec la paume de ma main sur son bras.

-Elle est partie en voyage pour quelques semaines… Elle va nous appeler pour nous dire quand elle va rentrer, expliquais-je.

C'était la raison la plus plausible.

-Oh… tu crois qu'elle est… fâchée… contre moi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime Bella.

-Bien sûr que non ! m'étranglais-je.

-Pourquoi elle est partie ?

Ça commençait à devenir un peu plus complexe comme explication. Je trouvais qu'elle en savait assez maintenant. Une autre fois, je lui en dirai plus.

-Elle n'est pas fâchée, ne pense pas à ça… on réveille Bella ?

-Oui… j'ai faim… et je suis certaine qu'elle a apporté des gâteaux, s'excita-t-elle.

Carlie s'approcha de Bella et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Bella, réveille-toi, chantonna-t-elle doucement.

Bella bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux en tournant sa tête vers sa voix. Carlie lui souriait. Bella se tourna sur le dos et ouvrit les bras.

-Viens là toi, dit-elle à Carlie, qui se précipita sur elle en l'étreignant très fort. Bella embrassa le haut de sa tête avant de la lâcher. Elle se releva pour s'asseoir et je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

-Bella, y'a quoi dans ton panier ? demanda Carlie.

-Humm… voyons voir… des sandwichs… du fromage… une salade de pâtes… et surprise… des croustilles…

-Supeeerrr génialllll… s'écria-t-elle.

Ma fille était en admiration devant Bella. J'étais heureux de le constater, mais ce que Jasper avait dit cette nuit me trottait tout de même dans la tête. Je ne voulais pas y prêter attention, mais c'était plus fort que moi. S'il disait vrai et que Carlie finisse par en souffrir, je ne serais pas très fier de ne pas avoir écouté ses conseils.

Bella sortit les choses une à une et chacun prit ce qu'il voulait. Le temps avait passé très vite et l'après-midi s'achevait. Carlie dévora tout ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'approcha de Bella.

-Bella… euh… tu as apporté des gâteaux ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Non, parce qu'on va faire manger une glace deux boules fraise et chocolat à Edward, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne pus que me joindre à leur sourire.

-Oh merci, merci, merci, dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

-Laisse-nous terminer ma princesse et ensuite on ira chez le marchand de glace, dis-je à ma fille

-D'accord, je retourne dans les jeux, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Et elle partit en direction des activités en courant. Je changeai de position pour me retrouver face à Bella. Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Je sais que tu ne me demanderas rien, alors, je voulais te parler de Tanya, dis--je.

-Oh…

Elle me regardait, attendant que je lui raconte ma nuit.

-Elle s'est fait arrêter par la police hier soir, pour possession et vente de drogue. Elle m'accuse d'être responsable qu'elle vende de la drogue parce que je ne lui donnais pas assez d'argent, c'est n'importe quoi... Elle m'a appelé, parce que les policiers lui ont dit qu'elle pouvait sortir vite moyennant une caution, vu que c'était une première arrestation.

-Et tu as payé la caution pour la faire sortir ?

-NON… J'ai appelé mon avocat et il m'a suggéré de la laisser là, le temps qu'elle passe devant le juge pour les accusations de vente de drogue, ce qui veut dire un jour ou deux.

-Ensuite, il va se passer quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle resterait là et que je ne l'aiderais pas cette fois, elle a complètement disjonctée. Elle m'a crié dessus, m'a refait le même manège qu'elle me fait depuis les 8 dernières années. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu m'as sauté et si Carlie n'était pas née de cette baise, tu aurais disparu et bla bla bla.

-Elle ne lâche pas le morceau…

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Nous étions dans la salle d'interrogatoire et toute la scène a été filmée.

-T'es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix excitée.

-Oui… et avant que je sorte de la pièce, elle m'a, une fois de plus, menacé de prendre Carlie et de se sauver à l'autre bout du pays. C'est pour ça qu'elle sera partie en _voyage_ plusieurs semaines.

-Elle est où ?

-Quand ils ont vu et entendu ce qu'elle me disait et qu'elle frappait partout, sur moi, sur les murs et qu'elle lançait des objets à travers la pièce, la rage qu'elle avait, elle était incontrôlable. Ils ont fait venir le psy de garde et il l'a hospitalisée. Sur l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Phoenix. Ils l'ont en quelque sorte internée afin de lui faire passer des tests, et elle est toujours en état d'arrestation, donc il y a toujours un gardien devant sa porte.

-C'est bien ou pas ce que tu me racontes là Edward ?

-Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Le mien, le sien, le tien, celui de Carlie, de mon avocat.

-Commence par le tien, suggéra-t-elle.

Je lui souris et m'approchai un peu plus d'elle. Je levai ma main et caressai sa joue.

-De mon point de vue et celui de mon avocat, c'est bien, même très bien… enfin pour l'instant. Je n'aurai pas affaire à elle avant qu'elle n'obtienne son congé de l'hôpital, c'est-à-dire, pas avant noël. De plus, le policier, m'a remis une copie de l'entretien. Je vois mon avocat lundi pour déposer la demande de divorce et de la garde permanente et complète de Carlie. En plus de ce que Carlie m'a dit ce matin, je crois que tout va bien aller.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est vraiment tentant de s'accrocher à l'idée que tout va se régler aussi vite et sans le moindre problème, mais je doute qu'elle se laisse faire.

-Oh, je ne pense pas qu'elle va se laisser faire. Elle va certainement demander une énorme pension et un énorme montant d'argent, mais je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux, c'est que Carlie reste avec moi. Mais rassure-toi, je vais vendre ma maison à Seattle, ça devrait suffire.

-J'espère sincèrement que tout va s'arranger. Tu viens, on a une glace à manger, dit-elle en rangeant les restes du pique-nique dans son panier. Elle cachait son visage avec ses cheveux en s'afférant à sa tâche.

J'attrapai son poignet et la fis tourner vers moi l'asseyant à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je caressai sa joue avec mon nez, mes lèvres effleurant son visage, en y déposant de petits baisers.

Je pris ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque, s'accrochant à mes cheveux et elle approfondit le baiser avec force. Elle se mit à rouler des hanches et à gémir dans ma bouche, je sentais que son besoin n'était pas que physique, qu'elle voulait se convaincre que notre amour et notre relation étaient plus forts que toutes les emmerdes que Tanya nous faisait vivre. Au bout de quelques minutes, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour les arrêter de bouger, la ramenant à la réalité.

-J'en ai très envie moi aussi Bella, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit, dis-je avec amusement.

-Tu as raison… c'est juste… je me suis emballée…

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, avant d'appeler Carlie. Nous rentrâmes chez Bella et nous repartîmes à pied pour nous rendre au marchand de glace du parc près de chez elle. L'endroit même où elle s'était rendue avec Carlie quelques semaines plus tôt. Je ne pus que me résigner à prendre les mêmes parfums qu'elles, malgré le fait que je sois plus vanille et caramel, que fraise et chocolat. Carlie était fière de voir son papa se prêter au jeu. Après la glace, je raccompagnai ma belle chez elle et je rentrai chez moi avec Carlie qui avait école demain. Juste pour une nuit, puisque le lendemain je reviendrai avec nos bagages dormir ici pour notre soirée pyjama télé.

Je couchai Carlie et appelai mes parents pour leur raconter encore une fois ce qui était arrivé avec Tanya. Ma mère avait éclaté en sanglot et m'avait tout de suite passé mon père. Elle était encore une fois déçue du comportement de Tanya. Le pire, c'est qu'elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait longtemps essayé de faire de Tanya sa fille, comme elle s'occupait d'Alice, de Carlie et de moi, mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné.

Tanya l'avait toujours rembarrée chaque fois que ma mère essayait de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider et avait essayé fort, surtout lorsque je lui avais dit que Tanya et moi étions ensemble et qu'elle n'était plus seulement ma femme et la mère de ma fille, mais aussi celle qui partageait mon lit, mes peurs, mon futur. Je l'avais fait pour donner une VRAIE famille unie à Carlie, mais au bout de deux ans, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Notre complicité s'arrêtait au sexe et s'était- aussi arrêtée suite au sexe. Tanya voulait toujours plus et je compris qu'elle ne changerait jamais ni pour moi, ni pour ma fille, lorsqu'elle nous avait emmené à une soirée où on faisait des échanges de couple et ou tous les modes de vie sexuelle étaient permis, là aussi où l'on pouvait choisir une fille ou un mec pour faire un trio. Pour ne pas faire de scène, et parce que l'occasion ne se représenterait plus, j'avais fait l'expérience de la chose la plus soft qui s'offrait à nous, laissant Tanya choisir une fille. Quand nous étions rentrés à la maison par la suite, je lui avais dit que notre _«vraie famille unie»_ venait de prendre fin. Le lendemain j'avais fait aménager une chambre pour elle dans le sous-sol de notre maison à Seattle et j'avais instauré des règles quant au fonctionnement de notre mariage et pour Carlie. Mis à part les quelques fois où nous avions laissé le _besoin_ de sexe nous envahir après avoir passé une journée spéciale avec Carlie, nous n'avions pas de relation physique et c'était mieux ainsi. Chacun menait sa vie de son côté et Tanya restait centrée sur son nombril ne donnant à Carlie que le strict minimum et ça avait pris de l'ampleur avec les années, nous menant à aujourd'hui. J'en avais assez d'être déçu à chaque nouvelle frasque de Tanya. J'étais épuisé d'espérer un lendemain meilleur.

J'appelai James également, pour lui donner des nouvelles et, lui dire, que Bella était maintenant dans ma vie et que Carlie l'avait rencontrée et acceptée. Je passai un moment à lui parler de Tanya et de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il me donna des nouvelles de Victoria qui venait de perdre le bébé après 8 semaines de grossesse. J'étais triste pour eux.

Je m'endormis tard cette nuit là, je retournai chaque moment de ma vie avec Carlie, les moments heureux, les moins heureux, ceux où Tanya, nous faisait la vie dure et bien d'autres. Je pensais une fois de plus à ce que Jasper m'avait dit. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il avait raison sur ses mises en garde sur la relation que Bella et Carlie développaient.

-Papa, papa ?

-Hummm….

-Faut se lever, je dois faire mon sac pour aller chez Bella ce soir.

-Hummm, Carlie, laisse-moi dormir, c'est seulement ce soir, on le fera en revenant de l'école.

-Paaaapaaaa ! Il faut se lever, il est déjà 07h15 et je vais rater mon autobus.

J'ouvris les yeux que je posai sur mon réveil. Il était 07h17. Je n'avais pas entendu la sonnerie. Je regardai ma fille. Elle était habillée d'une robe polo turquoise lignée blanche à manches courtes, elle portait des sandales sport et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qu'elle avait probablement eu de la difficulté à faire.

-Bonjour ma princesse, tu es très belle.

-Merci papa, mais j'ai eu de la difficulté avec ma queue de cheval, tu vas pouvoir me la refaire et y mettre ce ruban ? dit-elle en me tendant un ruban blanc.

-Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, mais avant, je veux un gros câlin.

Elle me sourit et me fit un gros câlin qui ne s'éternisa pas.

-Tu piques papa, dit-elle en frottant sa joue. Évidemment c'était encore une fois une réplique d'Alice.

_Foutue Alice !_

Elle me tendit à nouveau le ruban, ainsi qu'une brosse à cheveux et je m'assis dans mon lit derrière elle qui s'était déjà mis debout dos à moi. Je défis l'élastique et je brossai ses cheveux avant de refaire la queue de cheval et d'y mettre le ruban que je nouai en une boucle laissant un bout plus long d'un côté, comme Alice me l'avait enseigné il y a près de 5 ans.

_Foutue Alice !_

J'avais passé des heures et des heures sur une tête de mannequin aux cheveux longs à faire des queues de cheval, des tresses, à nouer des rubans, à poser des barrettes, et des pinces sous ses ordres pour devenir le meilleur papa coiffeur de tout Seattle. Une petite fille ne pouvait pas se présenter au parc avec les cheveux en bataille comme ceux de son père, c'était inacceptable.

_Foutue Alice !_

Mais au final, j'étais heureux d'avoir appris. De cette façon, ma fille était toujours bien coiffée et je n'étais pas obligé de réveiller Tanya chaque matin pour qu'elle lui attache les cheveux. Elle avait même encouragé Carlie à faire la même chose, mais dans mes cheveux à moi. J'avais vécu une torture à chaque fois et Alice me traitait de mauviette, parce que je disais que ça me faisait mal.

_Foutue Alice !_

-J'ai terminé, tu peux te faire un bol de céréales, je vais prendre ma douche et me raser ?

-D'accord, dit-elle.

-J'irai te reconduire à l'école, tu arriveras à l'heure.

-Merci.

La journée passa lentement et lorsque je repris Carlie au service de garde elle était aussi survoltée qu'Alice à l'approche de noël.

J'arrivai chez Bella et lorsque j'entrai dans l'appartement, je la vis, encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Je l'avais vu hier et elle m'avait manqué comme si je l'avais laissée il y a plus d'une semaine. Elle était là dans un pyjama bleu poudre, les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches tombantes, révélant son cou à ma bouche qui ne voulait que le couvrir de baiser.

Carlie s'élança vers elle.

-Bella, Bella, à quelle heure on regarde le film ? s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Bonjour Carlie… dit ma belle en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

-Bonjour Bella… alors ?

-On va d'abord faire les pizzas et ensuite, on va mettre le film et manger devant la télé, il y aura aussi, des croustilles, des jujubes, du popcorn, du chocolat et des réglisses. Mais d'abord, va mettre ton pyjama, c'est un pyjama télé alors, il te faut un pyjama.

Elle se tourna vers moi, qui étais resté à l'écart savourant la scène devant mes yeux.

-Il est où mon sac ?

-Minute jeune fille, j'ai déniché le plus beau pyjama des États-Unis juste pour toi, tu veux le voir ? dit Alice en entrant dans la cuisine.

Carlie suivit sa marraine et je m'approchai pour nicher mon nez dans le cou de la magnifique jeune femme devant moi. Elle sentait bon les fraises, j'en déduisis qu'elle sortait de la douche.

-Bonjour, tu aurais pu m'attendre pour prendre ta douche… dis-je en embrassant sensuellement son cou la faisant frissonner.

-Peut-être, mais avec Emmett aucune chance de pouvoir rester plus de 5 minutes tous les deux sous la douche.

Je tirai un peu sur l'encolure de son pyjama, la faisant descendre sur une de ses épaules. Je laissai glisser ma langue sur sa peau et je me figeai, lorsque je vis qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

_Oh putain, relaxe mon vieux, faut tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. On ne peut tout de même pas la prendre là direct sur la table de la cuisine juste à côté des pizzas._

-Tu n'as pas de soutien-gorge ? dis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Non, et… pas de petite culotte non plus, souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Je déglutis. J'étais dur comme le roc et elle, elle s'éloignait de moi pour finir ses pizzas. En plus, elle avait un sourire diabolique.

-Je vais faire comment moi pour être attentif au film en sachant ça ?

-La même chose que moi, en faisant de gros efforts… Allez va prendre ta douche et ton pyjama neuf, qu'Alice a acheté pour fêter notre premier pyjama télé, doit être sur mon lit.

_Foutue Alice !_

-Toutes les idées sont bonnes pour faire des achats, dis-je en secouant sa tête.

Tout le monde était douché et vêtu d'un pyjama, Carlie était assise sur son nouveau lit gonflable, que Jasper avait préparé à l'aide d'une pompe, dans son pyjama d'Hannah Montana, avec tout plein d'articles d'Hannah Montana qu'Alice avait achetés, soit, du parfum, du maquillage, un service vaisselle 3 pièces, un sac à dos, une veilleuse déjà branchée dans le mur près de l'endroit où elle dormirait pour cette nuit, une montre, des crayons de couleurs et un livre à colorier, un parapluie, et finalement, une brosse à dents musicale et un ensemble de serviette de douche qui eux étaient déjà à un endroit spécifique dans la salle de bain qu'Alice lui avait indiqué. Je réprimandai Alice parce qu'elle avait trop gâtée sa filleule une fois de plus.

Bella se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir les pizzas du four et Jasper l'y accompagna. Encore une fois, je dus faire confiance à leur amitié et ne pas m'interposer entre eux. Je les entendais parler, mais je ne pouvais pas suivre correctement la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes, ça devenait long de sortir des pizzas, je me levai pour aller voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Alice me regarda me lever, mais je l'ignorai.

Me dirigeant vers la cuisine, j'entendis Jasper réconforter Bella.

-Ça va aller Bella… chut… Edward tient à toi… ça va s'arranger… ça s'annonce plutôt bien… chut…

J'entrai dans la cuisine, en demandant s'ils avaient besoin d'aide et mon cœur me fit mal. Elle pleurait blottie dans les bras de Jasper. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers moi. Une fois de plus il avait l'air mal à l'aise que je le trouve aussi près de ma Bella.

Je ne lui portai pas plus d'attention et je pris sa place, MA place. Il se saisit des pizzas et se dirigea vers le salon, nous laissant seuls. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de plus que de la serrer contre moi, répondant à son besoin d'être rassurée.

_Putain de Tanya ! _

Je me doutais bien que les derniers évènements étaient la source de sa peine. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre réaction que de se jeter sur moi pour se prouver que j'étais toujours avec elle et que je ne retournerais pas avec Tanya.

-Bella… je sais que c'est difficile… je suis désolé…

-Edward… je voudrais juste que ce soit plus facile… excuse-moi… je suis… un bébé…

-Non, tu n'es pas un bébé… tu es la femme la plus compréhensive qui puisse exister et je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée. Tu crois qu'une autre accepterait tout ce que je te fais endurer ? Tu ne te fâches jamais, tu acceptes qu'on ne se voie que quelques heures par semaine et en plus tu adores ma fille.

-Ce n'est pas difficile, elle est aussi attachante que toi, dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

-Je t'aime Bella, tu vaux la peine que je me batte et tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je ne laisserai plus Tanya interférer entre nous.

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur la tempe et la serrai une fois de plus contre mon torse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'allais baisser les bras.

-Il va falloir aller retrouver les autres, soufflais-je.

-Ouais… t'as raison…

-C'est fini… ça va aller mon amour ?

-Oui, merci.

Nous retournâmes dans le salon et tout le monde se tourna vers nous, l'ayant probablement entendu pleurer depuis la cuisine. Carlie tendit ses deux bras vers Bella et je compris qu'elle voulait, à sa façon, la réconforter. Elles se blottirent ensemble, s'installant confortablement sur le matelas. Je pris place à côté de Bella, par terre et passai mon bras autour d'elles. C'est ainsi que nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à regarder le film de Carlie, sur lequel elles s'endormirent toutes les deux en écoutant la dernière chanson du DVD.

Les autres décidèrent de se retirer dans leurs chambres et je restai avec mes deux amours à les regarder dormir paisiblement. Je ne me lasserai jamais de poser mes yeux sur elles. Je n'étais pas très confortablement installé mais j'étais près d'elles et je ne voulais pas bouger, même pas pour tout l'or du monde. Je voulais avancer, me construire une vraie famille, peut-être même faire un autre bébé, connaître les joies de la maternité avec ma belle. C'est ce qui m'avait le plus manqué lors de la naissance de Carlie. Les deux mois de grossesse que nous avions passés ensemble avaient été tellement pénibles et j'étais tellement en colère que même lorsque Tanya voulait me faire toucher ma fille en mettant ma main sur son ventre je refusais obstinément.

J'avais vécu beaucoup de choses déplaisantes dans ma vie et je voulais maintenant accéder au bonheur et il passait par ma fille assurément, mais, il était encore plus palpable à présent grâce à la femme qui m'avait dit «je t'aime» hier après-midi, Bella. Je fermai les yeux, longtemps après les avoir regardées encore et encore.

* * *

**Voilà..**

**Comme je l'ai dit avec la publication du chapitre 14 de FMFRMV je pars pour quelques jours pour l'anniversaire de mon fils, donc, je ne prendrai pas mes messages avant dimanche soir tard.**

**Mettez-moi vos commentaires.**

**A+**

**isa**


	12. CHAPITRE 12

**Bonjour les filles,**

**Voilà un autre chapitre, il était moins long à convertir celui là. Mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews... encore une fois désolée.**

**Merci à Lenerol d'avoir relu ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

Nous étions lundi matin et je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Alec. J'avais avec moi la copie de l'enregistrement de mon entretien avec Tanya, et je devais la lui remettre, ce matin.

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Volturi.

-Monsieur Cullen, vous pouvez y aller, il vous attend.

-Merci.

Je toquai à la porte déjà ouverte et Alec m'invita à entrer.

-Salut Edward, je t'attendais. Le policier m'a fait parvenir ce matin un document papier relatant chaque parole et chaque geste de votre entretien.

-Tu as eu le temps de le lire ? demandais-je en m'asseyant.

-Oui. Je t'ai fait préparer les papiers pour le divorce, ainsi que ceux demandant la garde complète de Carlie jusqu'au procès de Tanya. Avec l'enregistrement en preuve, je suis confiant que le résultat sera en ta faveur.

-Je l'espère, soufflais-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas Edward, je suis certain que tout ira bien.

Il sortit plusieurs documents qu'il me lût et où je dus apposer ma signature. J'étais fier d'avoir enfin entrepris cette démarche. Combien de fois avais-je eu envie de le faire et je m'étais abstenu pour le bien de Carlie. Je le remerciai et sortis pour le déjeuner.

Maintenant, j'avais une motivation de plus, j'avais Bella. Ma Bella douce, aimante, gentille et attentionnée, qui me manquait en ce moment.

_Je sais, mon vieux, à toi aussi elle te manque._

Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis qu'on s'était réveillé samedi matin. J'avais accompagné Carlie à son cours de piano. Comme il y avait une fête de la musique pour laquelle j'avais donné mon nom comme parent bénévole, on ne s'était pas revu et n'avions pas eu le temps de nous aimer et de nous câliner non plus, parce que Bella s'était endormie avec Carlie, vendredi soir, sur son matelas gonflable et je n'avais pas voulu la réveiller.

Je me dépêchai donc de me diriger vers la concession où Bella travaillait, je voulais lui raconter mon entrevue avec Alec pour le divorce et la garde de Carlie, alors, j'espérais qu'elle accepterait de venir déjeuner avec moi.

Lorsque je me présentai à l'accueil, il n'y avait personne. J'allai du côté mécanique et un grand mec, bien bâti à la peau foncée était en train de placer des pièces sur un étalage derrière le comptoir.

-Bonjour, dis-je en arrivant au comptoir.

-Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Pouvez-vous me dire où est-ce que je pourrais trouver Isabella Swan ?

-Elle est en pause déjeuner, je peux peut-être vous aider ?

-C'est personnel, répondis-je.

-Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, dit-il amusé.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi il avait cet air. Je le suivis et il me fit sortir à l'extérieur par une porte où il était écrit «_réservé au personnel_». Elle était là, plus belle que jamais sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, la tête reposant sur le dossier et les pieds sur une autre chaise devant elle. Elle était en camisole, la jupe remontée très haut sur les cuisses. Mon pénis se gonflait devant ce spectacle et je ne pus que me joindre à son excitation.

_Hey mon vieux, tu penses comme moi hein ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir un déjeuner coquin avec elle et son intimité ? Il doit bien y avoir un bureau avec une porte qui se ferme à clé dans cette bâtisse. _

Le mec s'avança doucement et je fis la même chose, mais je m'arrêtai lorsqu'il fit claquer fortement, un baiser sur sa joue.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce con ? __Eh ! C'est MA BELLA, bordel ! _

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'écria.

-JACOB BLACK, COMBIEN DE FOIS EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR TE LE DIRE ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! ARRÊTE DE ME CHERCHER, PARCE QUE TU VAS ME TROUVER, BORDEL !

_Houlà ! Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, elle a de la voix! Même lorsqu'elle était fâchée contre moi elle ne m'a jamais crié dessus ! T'as raison, ma belle, ne te laisse pas faire !_

-Ouhh ! Relax chérie, y'a quelqu'un pour toi, dit-il en me désignant du doigt.

_Chérie ? Mais je vais vraiment m'énerver et lui en coller… (N/B : toujours la jalousie)_

-AARRRGGGHHH ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! ragea-t-elle.

Il rit et se tourna pour s'en aller. Juste avant il me dit.

-Fait gaffe mec, elle mord quand elle a ses règles…

_C'était donc ça, j'aurais dû y penser. Eh ! Mais comment il sait ça lui ? Je ne comprends plus rien là!_

Je restai planté là sans bouger ni même cligner des yeux, je crois, attendant qu'elle me parle. Elle avait vraiment l'air hors d'elle. J'étais figé par ce que je venais de voir. Un mec l'embrasse sur la joue, elle lui hurle dessus, il l'appelle chérie et il me dit qu'elle a ses règles, il a l'air de trop bien la connaître.

_J'ai manqué un épisode, là ! C'est qui ce con ?_

-Je ne te mordrai pas, Jacob exagère, approche, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Je répondis à son sourire et m'approchai doucement. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et se mit à pleurer.

_Waouh ! Je n'y comprends plus rien là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On va devoir attendre mon vieux, y'a plus pressant comme situation._

-Hey ma belle… chut… pourquoi tu pleures ?

-J'ai mes règles…

-Et alors ? C'est normal d'avoir des règles non ? dis-je prudemment.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me crie dessus comme elle venait de le faire avec _ce_ Jacob. Quoiqu'il avait l'air de s'être amusé plus que nécessaire.

-J'ai une migraine et mes règles… Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça, je suis affreuse, dit-elle entre ses larmes.

_Si elle savait, mon vieux, combien on l'avait trouvé belle, attirante et désirable, y'a pas deux minutes ! On ne peut certainement pas lui montrer, hein ? Vaut mieux rester zen et dire des belles choses._

-Chut…mais non, tu n'es pas affreuse, tu es mignonne comme tout… viens là… dis-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise, l'attirant sur mes genoux.

Elle nicha son nez dans mon cou et versa quelques dernières larmes avant de relever son visage à la hauteur du mien. Moi qui croyais pouvoir profiter de notre déjeuner, je m'étais trompé.

-Bonjour… dit-elle timidement.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en embrassant chastement ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en faisant la moue, mais Jacob a fait exprès. Il sait très bien comment me faire enrager quand j'ai mes règles, c'est son sport préféré.

-Oh et comment est-ce qu'il sait ça Jacob ? dis-je feignant l'innocence.

-Edward… menaça-t-elle.

_Un autre qui veut MA Bella ! J'en ai marre ! _

-Quoi ? Je m'informe, me défendis-je faussement. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que ce mec me dérangeait énormément, surtout avec ses «_chéries_» et ses baisers sur MA Bella.

-Oh Bien sûr… tu ne serais pas jaloux avec ça ? dit-elle avec agacement.

-Euh… non…

Je n'aidais pas ma cause là. Elle avait l'air furieux, je dirais même que je lui pompais gravement l'air_._

_J'avais le droit de vouloir savoir qui se permet de tourner autour de ma belle en plus s'il travaillait au même endroit qu'elle ?_

Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de me répondre_. _

-Ok, Jacob est mon ex.

_Encore un ? Y'a-t-il un seul mec de son entourage qui ne soit pas son ex ?_

-Ton ex ? Tu gardes toujours des bonnes relations avec tes ex ou quoi ? m'énervais-je.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je lui avais balancé ça, sans même penser à ce que moi je lui faisais vivre avec mon mariage bidon, sans oublier la femme en question qui n'était pas de tout repos.

-Edward, c'est important ? s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Je te rappelle que ton ex à toi est encore très présente, non ? Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, elle habite toujours chez toi

_Ouuhh ! Je l'avais cherché. Je sais mon vieux, je vais m'excuser._

-D'accord, excuse-moi, sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Jacob, que je ne dois pas faire quand tu as tes règles, autre que de te parler de tes ex, si je ne veux pas que tu me cries dessus ? demandais-je.

-T'es sûr que tu veux savoir ça ?

-Bella, je veux tout savoir sur toi, alors, oui je veux savoir ça.

_Un mec averti en vaut deux ! Et puis, je l'aime tellement que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !_

-Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas me faire sursauter, ne pas rentrer dans ma _bulle_, ne pas te moquer de moi, ne pas me contrarier, ne pas chercher à avoir une discussion sérieuse, je ne suis pas réceptive, ne rien me reprocher, ne pas dire blanc quand je dis noir…

-Waouh, c'est tout une liste ça! C'est vrai, Jacob exagère, pouffais-je, mais ça ne me surprenait pas, j'étais habitué aux filles hystériques qui avaient leurs règles. Après Alice, j'avais eu droit à Tanya.

-Bref, je suis invivable et très irritable pendant 4 ou 5 jours et ne te moque pas, dit-elle, en me donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais gérer ça. Tu oublies que j'ai une sœur et qu'elle est très intense, je te laisse imaginer par quoi elle m'a fait passer à l'adolescence quand elle avait ses règles et je ne te parle pas de Tanya, c'était un vrai volcan en éruption.

Elle se figea à m'entendre évoquer le nom de Tanya. Décidément, je n'arrangerais pas mon cas.

_Mais quel idiot ! Ce n'est pas mon jour ! Au lieu de la réconforter, je la braque de plus en plus ! _

-Désolé pour ça, alors, c'est la raison que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis samedi matin ? demandais-je espérant une réponse affirmative, mais surtout pour changer de sujet.

-Ouais, j'ai dévalisé mon frigo et mon garde-manger, ensuite, j'ai dormi avec une bouillotte et Mojito sur le ventre le reste de la fin de semaine. Et, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Je voulais déjeuner avec toi… je sors du bureau de mon avocat et la demande de divorce est chose faite, ainsi que la demande pour la garde de Carlie, j'avais envie de te le dire de vive voix.

-Oh, excuse-moi Edward, j'avais oublié. C'est vrai alors, c'est fait ? dit-elle avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

-Oui, et mon avocat est confiant pour la garde de Carlie, vu les menaces de Tanya, dis-je soulagé.

-Merci Edward… de l'avoir fait.

_Elle en doutait ou quoi ? Pour elle, j'abattrais des montagnes, s'il le fallait!_

-Je t'aime Bella et tu mérites que je règle mes problèmes, afin que je puisse m'occuper de toi convenablement. Quand tu seras plus en forme pour une discussion, on pourra faire des projets et des plans pour construire notre vie ensemble.

Nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de se dire ce dont on avait envie pour le futur et ce serait bien de pouvoir enfin faire des projets.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Je la serrai contre moi et ça eut l'air de lui faire du bien. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était calmée un peu et qu'elle était apaisée, blottie contre moi. Je voulais m'occuper d'elle, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là. Je pourrais peut_-_être le faire ce soir, puisque Tanya était absente. J'étais certain qu'on ne serait pas déranger et j'avais vraiment envie de la recevoir chez moi_._ J'y pensais souvent. Comme ça quand Carlie dormirait, je pourrais m'occuper d'elle. Je ne savais pas si elle accepterait.

-Bon, je dois y aller, on n'a plus de temps pour sortir déjeuner, mais si tu veux, viens me rejoindre chez moi pour le dîner. Et quand Carlie sera au lit, je m'occuperai de toi, proposais-je.

Elle avait l'air de réfléchir. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne refuserait pas. Je voulais qu'elle accepte, je ne lui laisserai pas le choix de dire non. En même temps, je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

-Je ne sais pas Edward, c'est aussi chez Tanya et… je ne veux pas déranger.

-Bella, tu ne déranges pas, Tanya n'est pas là, tu verras qu'elle n'est pas très présente au rez-de-chaussée et à l'étage, tout ce qui la concerne est au sous-sol, tu viens chez moi pas chez elle… et Carlie va être contente de te voir, argumentais-je.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour m'assurer qu'elle m'écouterait attentivement. J'allais devoir prendre les grands moyens.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu viens nous rejoindre après ton travail avec ton pyjama et des vêtements pour demain. Cette nuit, je te veux avec moi, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, dis-je sincèrement.

_Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques, dis-moi oui !_

-Je suis invivable Edward, une autre fois.

-Non, et après le traitement que je vais te faire subir, tu me remercieras d'avoir insisté. Je t'envoie l'adresse sur ton portable cet après-midi.

Je voulais que ça soit tendre, doux. Je voulais la cajoler, en un mot juste la garder contre moi. Je n'avais aucune idée du traitement que j'allais lui prodiguer, mais Alice saurait me dire quoi faire pour lui faire passer un bon moment.

_Non, toi mon vieux, tu n'es pas invité, elle a ses règles, donc, t'es au repos pour quelques jours. On verra ça sous la douche juste nous deux. Tu laisses Bella tranquille !_

-D'accord… va t'en avant que je ne change d'idée, céda-t-elle en se levant.

_Ouf, j'avais réussi, elle me manquait trop et elle allait enfin découvrir mon intimité._

Je la serrai une dernière fois et l'embrassai doucement avant de la quitter. En montant dans ma voiture, je mis le kit main libre sur mon portable et composai le numéro d'Alice.

_-Edward... c'est urgent ? Je suis... oc..cupéée làaaa... _

_Elle répond alors qu'elle se fait baiser. Ma soeur est givrée._

-Putain Alice, vous vous entraînez pour un marathon ?

-_Noonnn... ouiiii oh... ouiii.. je te rap... ppelllle_

Elle coupa la ligne.

_Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas insisté pour avoir la discussion._

Je regagnai mon bureau après avoir pris un sandwich au café près de l'immeuble que je mangeai avant qu'Alice ne me rappelle.

-Allô ?

_-Désolée Edward._

-La prochaine fois, laisse sonner.

_-Je suis toute oreille pour toi, mon grand frère. Jasper s'est calmé._

-J'ai eu assez de détail Alice.

_-Dis-moi de quoi tu voulais me parler._

-Bella a ses règles et une migraine, je l'ai invitée chez moi ce soir et elle va rester dormir. Je veux juste savoir ce que je dois faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Elle est vraiment irritable.

_-D'abord tu lui fais prendre un bain moussant chaud, avec des chandelles, un livre et un verre de vin. Faut aussi que tu lui prépares un repas léger qu'elle puisse manger ailleurs qu'à la table._

-Baguette de pain, fromage, fruits et noix, ça peut aller ?

_-C'est parfait._

-Quoi d'autres, je veux vraiment être à la hauteur.

_-Tu le seras, Bella t'aime et sait que tu l'aimes; tout va bien se passer. _

-Ok, merci Alice.

_-Attends un peu. Jasper veut te parler._

-Oh euh...

_MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé celui-là ?_

_-Edward... tu veux vraiment qu'elle passe une bonne soirée, malgré ses règles ?_

-C'est ça oui.

_-Si tu ne l'as pas, va acheter le livre de Jane Austen, «Orgueil et préjugé». Ensuite, tu arrêtes au spa et tu prends une huile de massage à la lavande et tu lui en fais un complet. N'oublie pas qu'elle a très mal au ventre et elle appréciera que tu y portes attention._

-Oh d'accord.

_-Dernière chose. Ne fais pas de bruit, ne la fais pas sursauter, n'entre pas trop dans sa bulle, ne te moque pas d'elle, ne la contrarie pas, ne cherche pas à avoir une discussion sérieuse, elle n'est pas réceptive, ne lui reproche rien, ne dis pas blanc quand elle dit noir, et parle le moins possible._

_Wow, il savait à quoi s'en tenir lui !_

Je ris.

-Ouais... elle m'en avait informé.

_-Je fais ça pour toi, Edward. Tu ne veux pas voir quand elle pètera un câble alors qu'elle a ses règles, surtout si c'est toi qui es le problème. _

-Je vois. C'est Jacob qui a la palme pour ça, enfin d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin.

_-Oh le con! Il n'a pas bientôt fini ! J'imagine qu'il lui a fait un énorme baiser qui claque fort alors qu'elle était calme et détendue, les yeux fermés !_

-Exactement.

-_C'est dans ses habitudes, la faire enrager ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait besoin de se détendre !_

-C'est ce que j'aimerais lui offrir ce soir, du calme et de la détente.

_-Alors, bonne soirée._

-Merci Jasper. Bonne soirée.

_-Quand tu veux Edward._

_Wow. Pourquoi je l'avais écouté celui-là ?_

Jasper venait de me dire quoi faire avec ma petite amie, sa meilleure amie et j'avais pris les conseils sans même me cabrer contre lui. J'imaginais trop bien qu'il lui avait fait un nombre incalculable de massage pour lui faire passer ses règles douloureuses, mais bizarrement ça ne me faisait rien. Ce n'était que des massages après tout.

Je passai au spa dans l'immeuble où je bossais, à la librairie à quelques pas également et au marché près de l'école de Carlie, avant de prendre cette dernière à la sortie des classes.

-Papa ! t'es déjà là ?

-Salut ma grande, oui, on a du boulot, Belle vient à la maison ce soir.

-Super génial ! dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

On arriva à la maison, Carlie rangea sa chambre pendant que je préparais une grande assiette avec les fromages et les fruits que Bella et moi dégusterions après que Carlie soit couchée.

Je fis la lessive, changeai les draps de mon lit, de celui de Carlie et je passai l'aspirateur en vitesse après avoir dépoussiéré. Il ne me restait plus qu'à placer les chandelles et préparer le bain de ma Bella. J'allais grimper les escaliers, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Carlie se précipita à la porte et je la suivis plus lentement.

-Bella… viens vite… je veux te montrer ma chambre, dit-elle en la tirant par le bras.

-Carlie, laisse-lui le temps d'entrer et commence par lui dire bonjour, dis-je derrière elle.

-Bonjour Bella… viens vite… je veux te montrer ma chambre, reprit ma fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bella pouffa et je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Elle déposa son sac dans l'entrée et se laissa entraîner par ma fille à travers la maison. Je montai à leur suite, mais entrai dans ma chambre pour placer et allumer les chandelles, faire couler le bain moussant avec le gel douche aux fraises et verser le vin dans le verre. J'avais déposé plusieurs serviettes de taille différente, ainsi que le livre «Orgueil et préjugés» sur une table près du bain.

Une fois la baignoire remplie, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'enfant et entrai. Bella était là, peinant à écouter tout ce que ma fille lui racontait, je lui lançai un regard désolé. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de calme.

-Carlie, ton dîner est prêt, on va descendre. Va laver tes mains.

-D'accord. Bella tu viens à la cuisine ?

-Euh… oui…

-Non, Bella va prendre un bain et se relaxer pendant que tu dîneras et feras tes devoirs par la suite.

-Mais après son bain, elle va revenir dans ma chambre ? plaida-t-elle.

-On verra.

Ma fille se dirigea vers la sortie et j'emmenai ma belle vers mon antre privé.

-Ici, c'est _ma_ chambre, et là, _ma_ salle de bain dis-je en pointant du doigt les pièces. J'espérais qu'en appuyant sur le _ma_ elle comprenne que je lui ouvrais mon domaine personnel et que Tanya n'y rentrait pas.

Je mis une musique douce et je l'emmenai vers la porte de la salle de bain, je me plaçai derrière elle.

-C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle après avoir regardé partout autour d'elle.

-Absolument. Je m'occupe du dîner de Carlie, de ses leçons et si tu veux on lui lira une histoire après ton bain. Ensuite, je serai tout à toi, et je m'occuperai de te faire du bien, soufflais-je dans son cou et je fus ravi de la voir frissonner.

_Tranquille mon vieux, ce sera juste pour elle, tu te souviens ?_

-Tu gardes toujours des chandelles et de la mousse de bain aux fraises, pour les jeunes femmes qui ont des règles douloureuses, dans tes armoires ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Euh… Non… ça c'est Alice… on s'est parlé cet après-midi et elle m'a suggéré les chandelles. La mousse aux fraises, c'est celle de Carlie. Depuis qu'elle a pris son bain chez toi, on doit absolument en avoir ici pour elle et maintenant pour toi.

-Merci Edward, c'est très gentil, souffla-t-elle en embrassant mes lèvres.

J'aurais aimé approfondir ce baiser, mais je ne voulais pas entrer dans sa bulle. De plus, il fallait que je m'occupe de Carlie.

-Je te laisse, prends ton temps, on ne viendra pas te déranger.

Je redescendis à la cuisine où Carlie terminait de se laver les mains. Elle prit place sur un banc et je lui fis réchauffer un plat de lasagne que j'avais sorti plus tôt du congélateur. Très pratique.

Elle mangea en discutant de sa soirée avec Bella, mais je lui expliquai que Bella avait besoin de calme et qu'elle était très fatiguée. Carlie fit la moue car elle avait compris que ses projets devraient attendre un autre soir. En plus, elle avait des devoirs et de l'école demain.

On fit ses exercices et je l'emmenai dans la salle de bain de Tanya pour lui faire prendre sa douche et lui laver les cheveux. Une chance que j'avais acheté plusieurs bouteilles de gel lavant et de shampoing, tous deux, senteur fraise, autrement j'aurais dû aller déranger Bella. Quand elle eut terminée, je lui passai un pyjama et je démêlai ses cheveux afin de rejoindre sa chambre, il était déjà l'heure du dodo.

-Pourquoi elle ne vient pas Bella ?

-Elle a besoin de se reposer, tu la verras demain au petit déjeuner.

J'installai Carlie sous les couvertures et j'entendis Bella frapper doucement au cadre de la porte qui était ouverte. Elle avait l'air moins tendu.

-Bella… s'écria Carlie. Tu vas raconter l'histoire ?

Ma fille était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir la voir avant de dormir. Bella s'approcha lentement du lit et Carlie ouvrit les draps en tapotant la place qui restait à côté d'elle. Bella se glissa dans le lit de ma fille en la prenant contre elle. Même si j'avais envie de les rejoindre, je restai assis sur ma chaise. Une fois de plus, j'étais émerveillé de les voir aussi près l'une de l'autre. Leur relation se développait et j'aimais ça.

-Je ne raconterai pas, je vais écouter avec toi, ça te va ?

-Oh oui ! Tu peux commencer papa, m'ordonna-t-elle.

-Eh bien voyons voir, Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, La belle au bois dormant ou encore Le petit Chaperon Rouge. Vous choisissez quoi les filles ? demandais-je.

-Choisis toi, Bella, dit Carlie.

-Blanche-Neige.

-Très bien, dis-je en ouvrant le livre.

Je commençai à lire l'histoire. Carlie se collait de plus en plus contre Bella et j'entendais sa respiration se réguler tranquillement. Je levai les yeux quelques fois ne pouvant m'empêcher de me régaler de la vue devant moi. Mon amour caressait ou embrassait les cheveux de Carlie et je ne pouvais que sourire. J'aimais bien la voir avec ma fille, ça me donnait toujours l'espoir que l'avenir serait meilleur enfin.

Je terminai l'histoire et nous restâmes là quelques minutes sans bouger, se regardant. Je me levai pour ranger le livre et revint pour installer ma fille confortablement pour son sommeil. Bella sortit du lit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et prit la main que je lui tendais. Je l'emmenai vers la cuisine et la fis asseoir sur un banc du comptoir.

-Tu as faim ? demandais-je en remplissant deux verres de vin.

-Oui… un peu…

Je lui souris et me retournai vers le frigo pour y sortir l'assiette aux fromages et fruits que j'avais préparé plus tôt. J'ouvris l'armoire pour en sortir quelques noix et je coupai une baguette de pain.

-J'espère que tu aimes ça ?

-J'adore ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Suis-moi.

Je l'emmenai au salon où nous prîmes place sur le grand canapé. Je déposai le plateau sur la table basse devant nous, je lui tendis un jeté après avoir allumé la chaîne stéréo. Nous mangeâmes en silence et je crois qu'elle était reconnaissante que je ne fasse pas la conversation. Elle prit la dernière gorgée de son verre de vin et s'approcha de moi doucement.

_Enfin ! Cette petite distance entre nous m'avait intrigué._

Je levai les yeux vers elle et lui souris.

-Tu veux bien me jouer un peu de piano ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Hummm… je ne sais pas, la pièce résonne beaucoup, je ne voudrais pas empirer ta migraine et j'avais d'autres plans.

-Quel plan ?

-Tu verras.

-Juste une alors ?

-Ok. Laquelle ? me résignais-je.

-Clair-de-Lune, souffla-telle.

-C'est un bon choix, tu m'as par les sentiments. Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Elle prit place sur le banc du piano près de moi et posa sa tête doucement sur mon épaule. Je jouai Clair-de-Lune deux fois plutôt qu'une. Je me rappelai la dernière fois que j'avais joué pour elle dans la suite de Santa Monica. Notre relation avait avancé et j'étais heureux de l'avoir ici chez moi.

Je terminai et l'emmenai vers ma chambre et une fois de plus, je créai une ambiance, rien qu'avec des chandelles et une lumière tamisée par les mêmes tissus orange rouge sur les lampes que lors de notre première nuit ensemble chez elle.

-Enlève ton pyjama et installe-toi sur le ventre entre les draps, je reviens, dis-je au creux de son oreille.

Je sortis de la chambre et je me dirigeai vers celle de ma fille. Elle dormait profondément. En revenant, je passai par la salle de bain pour prendre la bouteille d'huile de massage à la lavande achetée plus tôt et je rejoignis le lit. J'enlevai mes vêtements moi aussi et doucement je levai la couverture et la repliai sur ses cuisses, dévoilant les courbes de son corps. Elle portait une simple culotte de coton, mais sur elle, même cela devenait sexy.

Elle releva la tête un peu pour voir ce que je faisais.

-Non, mademoiselle, tu ne dois pas bouger. Ton corps doit être complètement détendu et à ma merci, murmurais-je.

_Oui ! Voilà comme cela, hum…ce qu'elle est délicieuse ! Du calme mon vieux... c'est juste pour elle, tu te souviens ?_

Elle reposa sa tête sur le matelas et je m'installai près d'elle. Je passai mes mains sur son dos pour lui faire quelques caresses. Je n'oubliai pas ses épaules et sa nuque descendant sur ses bras, remontant à l'inverse, avant d'appliquer l'huile de massage sur sa peau. Je commençai à déplacer mes mains sur elle en appliquant des petites pressions pour accentuer le massage.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait ça avant. Tout ce que je savais des massages, était ce que j'avais appris à faire à Carlie pour soulager ses coliques et ce que j'avais pu voir et ressentir lors de notre week-end à Scottdales.

Je continuai de caresser chaque partie de son corps. Allant de ses bras à ses pieds, sans oublier ses fesses que je massai après avoir descendu prudemment sa petite culotte, que je replaçai ensuite. Mon sexe devenait dur et j'étais incapable de le contrôler. Son corps détendu et à ma merci m'excitait au plus haut point. J'avais envie d'elle comme ce n'était pas permis.

Je la fis tourner sur le dos et commençai à masser le devant de son corps, commençant par le haut, descendant lentement vers le bas. Elle avait les yeux fermés et laissait échapper quelques soupirs de bien-être, qui n'aidaient pas à calmer mon érection monstre.

Je pris le temps de bien prendre soin d'elle. Je m'attardai plus longtemps sur son ventre et ça eut l'air de lui faire un bien énorme.

Quand j'eus terminé, après plus d'une heure à cajoler toutes les parties de peau de son corps, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, doucement, tendrement. Elle était calme et détendue. Je m'étendis sur le côté et reposai ma tête dans ma main. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Edward ? dit-elle faiblement.

-Hummm...

-Comment t'as fait pour savoir que j'aimais les massages et que ça m'aiderait pour mes maux de ventre ?

-J'avais envie de m'occuper de toi correctement, alors une fois de plus, j'ai demandé conseil à Alice. Mais, c'est Jasper qui m'a donné la solution, dis-je en souriant. Elle avait l'air surpris de ma réponse.

-Jasper ?

-Oui, il m'a dit comment m'y prendre pour faire disparaître tes douleurs. Je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir fait comme il le fallait pour te faire du bien, J'ai acheté l'huile en même temps que les chandelles. Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ça, à part que je t'ai fait sensiblement la même chose que je faisais à Carlie quand elle était bébé, pour faire passer ses coliques, expliquais-je.

Pour seule réponse, elle m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-C'était parfait. Merci Edward, souffla-t-elle avant de passer par-dessus moi et de reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser un peu plus fougueux.

Je répondis à son baiser avec ferveur, mais plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches. Je voulais qu'elle se repose, et ce même si j'avais une gaule d'enfer et elle le sentait très bien puisqu'elle se frottait dessus effrontément.

-Bella… tu devrais dormir maintenant, dis-je entre deux baisers.

-Tu m'as fait tellement de bien Edward… dit-elle en continuant mes baisers.

Ça allait devenir de plus en plus difficile de la repousser. En plus mon érection frétillait d'anticipation dans mon boxer. Même si j'en avais envie, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse parce que je venais de lui donner un massage. Je voulais qu'elle le fasse, juste si elle en avait le désir.

-Bella, ça m'a fait plaisir et je ne l'ai pas fait pour avoir quelque chose en retour.

-Je sais, mais j'en ai envie redit-elle en se collant encore plus contre moi faisant frotter ses seins toujours nus sur mon torse également nu.

-Bella… euh… Carlie… elle pourrait… nous entendre… dis-je alors en répondant avidement à ses baisers et à ses caresses. Pas du tout certain de vouloir qu'elle s'arrête.

_Oh putain ! J'ai envie d'elle !_

-Edward… Carlie… elle dort… les portes sont fermées… et… on a juste… à être… silencieux… dit-elle en me donnant tout plein de baisers.

-Tu vas me rendre fou… dis-je en la faisant se retourner sur le dos, collant mon érection sur sa cuisse.

Elle pouvait très bien sentir mon désir pour elle. Je l'embrassai rageusement, de la façon dont j'en avais envie depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ma chambre. Ma langue s'insinua dans sa bouche pour livrer une bataille exquise à la sienne. J'ondulais des hanches et quelques petits gémissements nous échappèrent.

-Depuis que j'ai posé mes mains... sur ton corps... je me retiens pour te faire l'amour... murmurais-je à son oreille, mordillant le lobe.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi… et maintenant Edward…

-Bella… moi aussi j'en ai envie… mais je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à une fille qui avait ses règles, faut croire que Bella me faisait faire tout ce que je n'avais pas essayé dans ma vie.

-Tu ne me feras… pas… mal, l'orgasme va me guérir de tous mes maux… et je te rappelle, que tu ne dois pas me contrarier quand j'ai mes règles…

Je ris un peu contre sa peau que j'embrassais et je fis descendre mes mains vers sa petite culotte qui glissa doucement sur ses cuisses. Délicatement, je la lui enlevai. Bella la prit dans ses mains pour la poser sur le sol près du lit. Elle attrapa la serviette de toilette que j'avais rapportée en même temps que l'huile de massage et elle la glissa sous ses fesses.

Je n'osais pas penser à la facilité qu'elle avait à se préparer à faire l'amour malgré ses règles. C'est Jasper qui m'avait conseillé le massage pour ses douleurs, je ne voulais pas penser au reste mais j'allais lui faire oublier les autres fois. Je m'allongeai sur elle et l'embrassai reprenant où nous nous étions arrêtés.

-Pas de préliminaires mon amour… juste toi… ton sexe… fais-moi jouir…

_Wow! T'entends ça mon vieux ? Elle est parfaite !_

Sans plus attendre, je la pénétrai d'un seul coup.

-Putain… humm… c'est tellement chaud… dis-je en accélérant le rythme de mes poussées. La sensation était trop bonne. C'était différent, la chaleur de son intimité était différente, plus chaude, plus serrée, plus humide.

Je me redressai pour me retrouver à genoux entre ses cuisses soulevant son bassin de mes mains et je l'attirai à moi en même temps que mes pénétrations, faisant rencontrer nos sexes dans un rythme endiablé. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour dans ce lit et encore moins dans cette chambre et ça décuplait mon désir d'elle.

_Encore une première fois, mon vieux et c'est avec elle !_

Elle accrocha ses mains sur mes fesses accompagnant mes mouvements. Elle serrait les lèvres retenant difficilement ses cris de jouissance.

-Edward… oui… encore… plus fort… haleta-t-elle.

Je donnai des coups plus costaux. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. L'ambiance, le plaisir et les sensations nouvelles, en plus de ses demandes, auraient raison de moi assez rapidement. Ma main rejoignit la sienne sur mes fesses et je l'amenai sur son ventre, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Caresse-toi ma chérie… ça m'excite trop, soufflais-je.

_Elle est trop parfaite !_

Elle prit ma main et la porta à son sein accentuant la pression et me faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait plus, plus intense, plus de sensations. Lorsque j'augmentai la force, celle à laquelle elle aspirait, elle gémit et me laissa agir.

-Oh oui… Edward.

Elle fit descendre sa main vers son intimité et ses doigts trouvèrent leur place rapidement. Je gémis à mon tour quand je les sentis qui, quelques fois touchaient mon pubis dans nos mouvements.

-Bella… c'est trop bon… t'es trop belle...

_Il faut que tu tiennes le coup mon vieux… elle est juste trop bandante, trop excitante, trop sexy, surtout quand elle fait ça…. Putain !_

J'augmentai la cadence et je frappai fort au fond de son ventre. Je voyais qu'elle était proche. Mes yeux faisaient le pont entre son visage et nos sexes en ébullition.

Je sentais ses parois se resserrer et je sentais que son orgasme serait très soutenu. Elle agrippa ma nuque et m'approcha de son visage.

-Embrasse-moi… j'y suis presque… et… murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi… laisse-toi aller… jouis mon amour…

Je l'embarquai dans un baiser fougueux et langoureux. Un dernier coup de rein et elle explosa en gémissant dans ma bouche, se tortillant sous moi. Je la rejoignis en me déversant en elle, gémissant plus fort qu'elle, parce que nos bouches s'étaient détachées afin qu'on puisse respirer, terminant en grognant son nom.

-Oh ouiii… Bellaaaa….

Je me laissai tomber sur son corps, nous étions recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur. Je la caressai doucement et lui donnai des petits baisers dans le cou où je m'étais réfugié pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Tu vas me tuer… dis-je en souriant contre sa peau.

-Non… mon amour… juste te faire vivre intensément…

Nous rîmes quelques instants, continuant de nous cajoler.

-Tu viens sous la douche avec moi ? demandais-je sentant beaucoup de fluides couler d'entre nous.

-Oui…

Je me retirai d'elle et plusieurs substances suivirent mon mouvement. Instinctivement, elle ferma les jambes, mais ce fut inutile. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et regardai mon sexe, mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais certainement pas à le voir recouvert de rouge. Rien, qu'un peu d'eau et de savon ne puisse arranger, ce que je m'empressais de faire.

Je pris deux serviettes et revins vers Bella qui ne pouvait vraiment pas bouger. Je lui en tendis une et plaçai l'autre sur mes hanches. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en me massant la nuque. Je venais de me rappeler que ma fille dormait tout près et j'espérais qu'elle n'avait rien entendu et surtout rien vu.

-Je vais voir si Carlie est correcte et dort toujours.

-C'est bon Edward, on se retrouve sous la douche.

J'ouvris la porte et doucement j'allais vers la chambre de ma fille. Sa porte était fermée, je l'ouvris doucement. Elle dormait dans la même position que je l'avais laissée deux heures plus tôt. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'envoyer en l'air alors qu'elle était à quelques pas. J'entendis l'eau de la douche et je refermai la porte pour aller retrouver Bella.

J'y entrai et me collai contre elle.

-Elle dort profondément, dis-je doucement.

Elle me sourit. Je me collai un peu plus sur elle.

-Tu es une vraie petite coquine… tu sais ça…

-Ouais… et quand j'ai mes règles… je suis plus sensible au toucher… ça décuple les sensations... donc, j'ai encore plus envie de sexe...

C'est vrai que les sensations avaient été plus grandes. J'étirai le bras pour prendre le gel douche et la savonnai avec. Je fis encore des mouvements de pression continuant à masser sa peau et ses muscles. Je pris la petite serviette et fis mousser le savon dessus. Je m'activai à nettoyer son sexe et ses fesses.

-Ça ne t'a pas dérangé, que j'aie mes règles, alors ?

-Euh… oui… enfin non… c'était la première fois… je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

-Et ça t'a plu quand même ?

-Oui… peu importe la façon dont on fait l'amour ensemble, ça me plaît, je t'aime…

-Merci.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour cette merveilleuse soirée et surtout… merci de me faire une place dans ta vie… répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je fermai l'eau et nous sortîmes de la douche. Nous nous glissâmes sous les draps après avoir revêtu un pyjama et que j'ai rouvert la porte de la chambre, pour mieux entendre Carlie.

-Carlie vient souvent me rejoindre la nuit, dis-je en me lovant contre son dos en l'enlaçant.

-Pas de problème, on lui fera une place.

Encore une fois, cette femme me disait ce que j'avais envie et besoin d'entendre.

-Bella, tu pourras laisser ton pyjama ici, j'aimerais que tu reviennes dormir avec moi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je pourrais m'habituer à dormir avec toi chaque soir, j'y suis déjà habitué.

-Moi aussi, j'y suis déjà habituée.

-Tu vas laisser ton pyjama alors ?

-Ça se pourrait oui.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il était 22h30 et nous étions épuisés, comblés certes, mais épuisés. Nous ne mîmes pas beaucoup de temps pour nous endormir lovés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà**

**Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance ni pour cette fic, ni pour FMRFMV, vous aurez quand même droit à une surprise d'ici quelques jours, mais faudra être patient pour la suite de mes deux fics...**

**A bientôt j'espère**

**Isasoleil**


	13. CHAPITRE 13

**Allo, Allo !**

**Voilà le chapitre 13. Il n'a pas été trop génial à écrire, je dois vous avouer que la détresse d'Edward m'a donné quelques peines, mais bon... J'ai quand même eu une super idée !****Lisez bien ce qui suit mesdames**_**, **_**mesdemoiselles, et pourquoi pas messieurs****…lol… ****!**

**J'AI FAIT UNE INTRUSION DANS LA BOÎTE MAGIQUE D'EDWARD POUR CE CHAPITRE… **

**Qui a dit qu'il fallait qu'il l'utilise seulement avec Bella ****?**** ben pas moi ****! ****lol… J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas outrée de ce qu'Edward possède et de ce qu'il fait avec… En plus, c'est un objet qu'il n'a pas montré à Bella au chapitre 24.**

**Alice :** Edward fait l'unanimité, il est parfait.

**Gwendoline :** Edward ne peut s'empêcher de parler avec son sexe et je rigole chaque fois que j'écris une réplique…

**Emilie :** c'est bon que tu te sois enregistré…lol… à partir du prochain chapitre, je vais pouvoir te répondre directement. Edward en a soupé des ex de Bella, il commence à voir Jasper d'un meilleur œil et voilà que Jacob débarque et en plus il est lourd… Carlie adore de plus en plus Bella et cette dernière va prendre panique.

**Merci à Lenerol d'avoir relu ce chapitre pour moi et pour vous aussi.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Je me réveillai quelques minutes avant la sonnerie du réveil. J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se posa sur ma Bella. Je béai lorsque je vis ma petite Carlie lever la tête et me sourire.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? chuchotais-je tout admiratif.

-Je suis bien quand Bella me serre contre elle, chuchota-t-elle à son tour, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-On va la laisser dormir encore un peu, viens.

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et tout en nous dirigeant vers la cuisine, je repensais à notre première nuit ici, dans ma maison,dans mon lit. Je n'avais jamais emmené de femmes coucher chez moi, je payais toujours l'hôtel ou alorsla fille m'ouvrait ses draps pour quelques heures à peine. Mais avec Bella, c'était sérieux et je l'aimais.J'espérais sincèrement que ce ne serait pas la seule fois qu'elle viendrait dormir ici.J'étais heureux d'avoir partagé un peu de mon intimité avec elle. C'était un pas de plus vers ce qui pourrait être un « nous », un jour.

-Alors ma princesse, on fait du pain doré* ?

-Oh oui papa, Bella va adorer !

Je fis le mélange pour faire tremper le pain et Carlie coupa quelques fruits qu'elle mit dans chacune de nos assiettes.

-Voilà, j'ai terminé ! Je peux aller réveiller Bella maintenant ?

-Oui, vas-y, mais doucement d'accord ?

-Promis, dit-elle en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

J'ouvrai ma boîte mail pour vérifier mes courriels et consulter mon emploi du temps pour la journée. J'avais quelques rendez-vous, dont un à 16h30.

_Merde ! J'ai oublié de rappeler Alice pour qu'elle s'occupe de Carlie ce soir !_

Je composai le numéro de ma soeur, elle ne serait pas trop contente que je la dérange si tôt, mais c'était important.

_-Humm…oui._

-Alice, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de vérifier avec toi si tu pouvais encore prendre Carlie ce soir.

_-Bien sûr Edward, mais ça n'aurait pas pu attendre, le temps que je puisse être réveillée ?_

-Encore une fois, je suis désolé. C'est d'accord ?

_-Oui je __serai__ là. J'ai la robe que tu m'avais demandée pour Bella. Celle pour qu'elle t'accompagne à la soirée __de__ la fête de Noël de ta boîte, je vais la mettre dans ton placard._

-Merci Alice, t'es un ange.

_-Je sais._

Je raccrochai et souris en entendant les rires et les cris des deux femmes de ma vie à l'étage. Carlie subissait les chatouilles de Bella, j'en étais certain. J'entrai dans la chambre et vis encore une fois un merveilleux spectacle. Elles étaient là toutes les deux riant aux éclats, Carlie essoufflée d'avoir trop ri.

-Qui a osé chatouiller ma princesse ? dis-je.

Je m'approchai d'elles comme un félin voulant attaquer sa proie. Bella se cachait derrière Carlie et cette dernière sauta du lit en s'écriant.

-C'est elle, c'est Bella, chatouille là papa !

Je m'approchais de plus en plus et je voyais qu'elle avait juste envie de se sauver. Elle se leva d'un bond et disparut en courant vers la sortie de la chambre. Elle m'avait filé entre les doigts.

-Cours papa !

Je souris avant de me lancer à la suite de Bella. Je dévalai les escaliers, Carlie sur les talons, et une fois en bas, je fis «chut» à ma fille en mettant mon doigt sur mes lèvres. Je la voyais, cachée derrière le canapé, son reflet dans la fenêtre derrière elle. Je l'attrapai et elle se retrouva étendue sur le dos, avec les mains en haut de la tête et j'étais à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Elle arrêta presque de respirer et je vis ses yeux se poser un instant sur mon torse nu, avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

_Oh seigneur __!__... ça pourrait être génial mon vieux, mais Carlie nous regarde._

Je lui fis une moue, qui j'espérais se voulait désolée et je tournai le regard pour ne pas laisser mon désir prendre le dessus.

-Alors, ma princesse, prête pour ta revanche ?

-Tu la tiens hein ?

J'hochai la tête et Carlie s'approcha pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Elle se débattait et elle criait. Les chatouilles n'avaient pas l'air de l'enchanter, je dirais même qu'elle détestait ça.

-Stop ! Stop Carlie ! j'en peux plus…! hurla-t-elle.

Carlie retira ses mains et regarda Bella avec un sourire satisfait. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle était à bout de souffle. Je relâchai doucement ses poignets et je me redressai lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève. Je l'attirai à moi et la serrai fort.

-Bonjour… dis-je en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre mon torse.

-Bella, tu as faim ? Papa et moi on a fait du pain doré.

Elle se détacha de moi et se retourna vers ma fille.

-Du pain doré ? wow… alors oui, j'ai faim.

Carlie s'approcha de Bella et lui fit un câlin enserrant sa taille de ses petites mains et collant sa tête contre son ventre. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de ma fille et me regarda. Je souris et m'avançai pour les enlacer toutes les deux avant d'aller nous installer dans la cuisine.

-Vous mangez toujours du pain doré au petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle à Carlie en prenant une bouchée.

-Juste quand on se lève tôt, dit Carlie. Tu sais le petit déjeuner c'est le repas le plus important de la journée, plaida ma fille.

Je continuai de m'activer à ramasser la vaisselle et je remplissais deux boîtes à lunch, une pour Carlie et une pour moi. Je regardai Bella.

-Tu veux que je te prépare un sandwich pour ton déjeuner ? lui demandais-je en emballant celui que je venais de terminer.

-Oui, ce serait sympa, merci !

Je lui fis un sourire et repris ma tâche. Je me sentais vraiment bien. J'avais devant moi, ce que pourrait être ma vie avec cette femme et ma fille. En plus d'avoir en elle tout ce qui la rendait merveilleuse, je sentais qu'avec Carlie, le courant passait vraiment bien. J'en étais plus qu'heureux qu'elle accepte de vivre notre amour, et ce, même sous les yeux de Carlie.

_Je voulais cette vie ! __je voulais Bella !_

-Carlie, c'est Alice qui va te chercher au service de garde ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un client et je vais arriver plus tard. J'ai mis un mot dans ta boîte à lunch pour madame Myriam, d'accord ? dis-je à ma fille.

-Non, je ne veux pas aller chez marraine. Je veux venir ici, répondit-elle, alors qu'habituellement elle se faisait une joie d'aller avec Alice.

-Carlie, ne fait pas d'histoires s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas annuler ce rendez-vous, tu iras avec Alice, dis-je un peu énervé qu'elle discute.

-Non, je veux venir ici, avec Bella, toi tu ne seras pas là, mais Bella oui, répliqua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Nous faisant très bien comprendre ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

Elle croyait que Bella serait toujours ici. Bella leva la tête de son assiette et nos regards se croisèrent. Nous nous regardions tous les deux ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'étais complètement paniqué. Au bout de quelques secondes, je repris finalement mes esprits et m'adressai à sa fille.

-Carlie, ce soir c'est Alice qui s'occupera de toi. Une autre fois ça pourra être Bella, d'accord ? tentais-je.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Bella, je ne comprends pas ?

Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Je lui avais expliqué que Bella et moi on se voyait et que nous habiterions chacun de notre côté. Que Tanya avait encore sa place ici quand elle reviendrait de voyage, que Bella et moi voulions faire ça bien pour qu'elle ait le temps de s'habituer à elle. Mais là, trop vite, tout avait été trop vite pour elle. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à ce qu'elle ressentait. Bella était mon amoureuse et avait dormi ici avec nous, c'était la troisième fois que cela se produisait et trois fois que Carlie s'était blottie dans les bras de Bella pour se coller contre elle.

_Je voulais cette vie, mais étions-nous en train de sauter les étapes trop vite ?_

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'étais tétanisé, tout ce bousculait dans ma tête.

-Carlie, je ne peux pas venir m'occuper de toi ce soir, j'ai un travail à terminer et je rentrerai tard chez moi, je suis désolée, de ne pas pouvoir, dit Bella doucement.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas ?

-Une autre fois, ça me fera plaisir de te prendre au service de garde d'accord ?

Bella passa sa main dans les cheveux de ma fille qui lui sourit.

-D'accord, je vais m'habiller alors, soupira-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

-Merci, je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, dis-je.

-Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, souffla-t-elle.

-C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû discuter un peu plus avec elle. Va savoir ce qu'elle s'est imaginée. Je lui parlerai ce soir quand je vais rentrer.

Je fermai les boîtes à lunch et il n'en restait qu'une rose à l'effigie de Cendrillon, que j'utilisais pour ranger le sandwich de Bella avec un sac de légumes, du fromage, des fruits et une barre aux noix. Je la lui tendis.

-Désolé, c'est la seule boîte disponible pour le moment, dis-je en souriant, essayant de ne pas trop porter d'attention à la panique qui nous avait prise Bella et moi.

-Hey, viens là, dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

Je m'approchai et elle me serra dans ses bras.

_Merci mon dieu, elle n'est pas en colère contre moi._

-Merci pour mon sandwich. Tu sais Edward, j'adore Carlie, ça ne me dérange pas de m'occuper d'elle si tu dois rester au travail, sauf qu'il faut qu'on parle avec elle. C'est allé un peu trop vite… elle a tiré une conclusion hâtive… je ne veux en aucun cas remplacer sa mère… non… enfin… je veux bien… agir de la sorte avec elle, mais pas au détriment de Tanya…

-Bella…

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en mette trop sur les épaules. Carlie était ma fille et je savais, que même si elle voulait m'aider à m'en occuper, Carlie était ma responsabilité et je ne devais pas l'imposer à Bella.

-Non, laisse-moi terminer… Sa mère n'a jamais été là pour elle… et malgré ça, jamais je n'aurai une parole déplacée envers Tanya devant Carlie… c'est contre mes principes… c'est SA mère et je ne me permettrai jamais de prendre sa place, même si elle n'a jamais été à la hauteur… C'est important pour moi que tu le saches.

-Tu as raison, c'est allé un peu vite pour elle. Je ne pensais pas avoir à lui expliquer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Faut croire que ce n'était pas aussi clair que je le pensais. Tu es merveilleuse. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour être heureux sans toi ? soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je suis prête, s'écria Carlie en dévalant les escaliers.

Je me séparai de ma belle et nous embrassâmes Carlie qui sortait prendre son autobus scolaire. Bella s'éclipsa pour aller se préparer à son tour. Je terminai de ranger la vaisselle du petit déjeuner et je passai un linge sur le comptoir, avant d'aller rejoindre Bella dans la chambre.

Je montai les escaliers rapidement et je m'arrêtai quelques minutes sur la pas de la porte, regardant la déesse devant moi. Je la vis enfiler ses sous-vêtements et mettre sa robe essayant de remonter la fermeture éclair. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement pour l'aider.

-Merci Edward !

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et sortis mes vêtements pour la journée. Je regardais Bella du coin de l'oeil et je la vis prendre son pyjama dans ses mains et hésiter à le mettre dans son sac. Je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait le laisser pour la prochaine fois. Elle tergiversait.

-Bella…

-Humm…

-Tu peux le laisser ici, ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit hier.

-Edward… ça change tout… s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je vais lui expliquer, tentais-je pour la rassurer.

-C'est trop tard… tu l'as vu comme moi… elle pense que je vais m'installer ici… que je vais m'occuper d'elle, que je vais être là le soir pour dîner et qu'elle me trouvera dans ton lit toutes les nuits…

-Bella… dis-je en m'approchant.

-Edward… on n'a même jamais parlé de ce qui nous attend après ton divorce... on ne sait même pas où tout ça va nous mener… et si… si…

Même si elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle puisse mettre un frein à ce que nous étions en train de construire.

-Chut… il n'y a pas de si… on sait qu'on s'aime… qu'on est bien quand on est ensemble… même quand on est tous les trois avec Carlie… et tu crois que ça va être mieux pour elle si tu t'enfuis… elle va être encore plus mélangée...

Ce n'était pas vraiment honnête de ma part de me servir de Carlie pour la garder ici près de moi, mais j'étais en train de vivre ce que je craignais qu'il se produise depuis qu'elle était dans ma vie.

-Si je n'étais pas à la hauteur… si je te décevais… ou pire si je LA décevais… je ne m'en remettrai jamais… je ne me pardonnerai jamais de briser le cœur d'une fillette aussi adorable… C'est trop vite Edward… pour elle, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous...

Elle mit son pyjama dans son sac et le referma. Je lui attrapai la main, désespérément. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu depuis les derniers mois.

-Bella, laisse-le ici s'il te plaît. On va parler avec Carlie, on le fera ensemble, si tu veux être rassurée sur ce qu'elle pense vraiment et à quoi elle doit s'attendre.

Il y avait un tel combat dans ses yeux.

-Quand Tanya va débarquer, il va me rester quoi à moi ? explosa-t-elle.

-Bella, mon amour…

-Non, pas de Bella mon amour… je n'ai pas envie d'être de passage… pas envie de servir de remplacement… pas envie d'avoir de la peine parce que tu dois encore t'occuper de Tanya, qu'elle passe avant moi, pas envie de m'attacher encore plus à ta fille, parce que quand sa mère va débarquer, moi… moi… je vais me retrouver aux oubliettes… et je…

_Mais où elle est allée chercher ça ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit de passage, je voulais qu'elle soit là chaque jour de ma vie. _

Depuis trop longtemps, tout passait par Carlie, je n'avais pas le choix d'en faire ma priorité, mais depuis que Bella était là, j'étais heureux dans d'autres sphères de ma vie. J'avais à nouveau des moments heureux où Carlie n'était pas l'actrice principale et j'aimais ça.

Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'elle puisse être effrayée par les attentes de Carlie envers elle. Bien sûr que j'aimais la relation qu'elles avaient développée, mais jamais je ne m'étais posé la question si Bella était d'accord avec ça. Les mises en garde de Jasper, vinrent chatouiller mon esprit et je me rendis compte que j'aurais dû les écouter, du moins leur porter plus d'attention que je ne l'avais fait.

La pression était trop forte, elle éclata en sanglot. Je l'attirai à moi. Je ne disais rien, j'avais la gorge nouée. Je ne fis que la bercer et la serrer dans mes bras.

-Excuse-moi Edward, il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard, dit elle en se dégageant.

-Bella, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ?

-Je suis désolée...

-Bella… attends…

Elle partit sans même m'embrasser, j'étais paumé.

Je m'habillai rapidement et rendu au bureau, je lui envoyai un message. Je ne pouvais pas rester sur cette mésentente.

_Bella, il faut qu'on parle.  
On va arranger tout ça  
Appelle-moi s'il te plaît  
Je t'aime  
Edward_

Aucune réponse. Habituellement, elle répondait dans la même minute. J'étais inquiet, je ne voulais pas penser au pire, mais j'angoissais juste à l'idée qu'elle pourrait vouloir mettre fin à notre relation parce que c'était trop pour elle. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui débarquais dans sa vie, mais Carlie aussi et pour une jeune femme de 25 ans, c'était peut-être beaucoup en même temps. J'avais des responsabilités et je ne pouvais pas les mettre de côté, mais elle, elle n'était pas obligée de les accepter.

Je ressassais dans ma tête, tous les gestes que Carlie avait eus envers elle et toutes les paroles que moi je lui avais dites. _«C'est toi, qui aurait dû être la mère de Carlie… tu es douce, aimante, attentionnée et c'est une mère comme toi que ma fille mériterais d'avoir. Tanya n'a jamais dormi avec sa fille.»_ Bella dormait avec ma fille… «_Tanya lui donne le stric__t__ minimum, j'aurais voulu tellement plus pour elle, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir donné la mère qu'elle mérite.» __«Carlie comble son besoin d'affection avec moi et avec Alice» _Bella lui donnait de l'affection «_Je viens d'avoir la plus belle vision de toute ma vie, ma fille, dormant sereinement, blotti__e__ dans les bras de la femme que j'aime.» _

Je pensai à ce que Carlie m'avait dit ce matin à notre réveil. _«Je suis bien quand Bella me serre contre elle» _Je pensai aussi à tout ce que Carlie m'avait dit au sujet de Bella. _«Papa, j'aime bien quand on est avec Bella.» «Je pleurais… elle m'a prise dans ses bras pour me consoler… et c'était comme avec toi… elle m'a laissé pleurer en me disant de belles choses… et j'étais bien… je savais… qu'elle voulait m'aider… s'occuper de moi… j'étais importante… juste ma peine… était importante… pas d'autre chose… tu comprends ?»_

_J'allais devenir fou à force de retourner tous les évènements des derniers mois._

Je n'avais pas été très productif aujourd'hui. Encore une fois, je pensais à ma fille et à Bella. Carlie se cherchait désespérément une figure maternelle, une maman qui pourrait la serrer contre elle, lui raconter des histoires dans son lit le soir avant de dormir, l'emmener manger une double glace fraise et chocolat et lui faire des soirées cinéma. Bella avait fait tout ce que Carlie espérait vivre avec Tanya. Une fillette de 7 ans pouvait facilement se faire des films et avoir des attentes envers cette personne qui lui offrait tout ce qu'une mère «normale» offre à ses enfants.

Et les mots que Bella avait prononcés ce matin revenaient me hanter. Tout n'était que doute et peur dans son esprit. Elle avait peur qu'au retour de Tanya, nous la reléguions « aux oubliettes » comme elle avait dit. Et ça, ça me brisait le cœur. Il fallait absolument que je lui fasse comprendre à quel point elle comptait pour nous. Il fallait que je lui montre qu'elle avait une place primordiale dans nos vies.

Nous n'étions pas seulement deux adultes consentants à s'investir dans une relation amoureuse, il y avait Carlie et c'était important de s'entendre sur les actions à poser pour qu'un événement comme celui de ce matin ne se reproduise plus. Je prendrai le temps de parler avec Bella, pour ensuite discuter avec Carlie.

_AARRGGGHHH ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tout soit toujours compliqué lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma vie amoureuse ?_

Mon rendez-vous venait de se terminer et je l'avais trouvé d'un ennui mortel. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ma belle et je n'avais qu'une hâte regarder si elle m'avait appelé. Mon portable avait été fermé et lorsque je l'ouvris, je constatai qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas contacté. J'avais passé la journée à regarder mon téléphone et je le regardais encore et toujours en sortant de ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Je commençais à paniquer.

-Hey, comment ça a été, ce rendez-vous, dit Alice alors que je me laissai tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Ma sœur avait déjà sa chemise de nuit, signe qu'elle passerait la nuit ici et j'étais heureux de le constater. Si Bella voulait me voir, je pourrais y aller, sans m'inquiéter pour Carlie.

-Bien, soufflais-je d'une voix à peine audible.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

_Foutue Alice ! Elle voyait tout !_

J'avais tellement de peine, je ne pouvais même pas lui répondre tant j'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

_Hey mon vieux... t'aurais pu me le dire que ça faisait aussi mal... _

Ma tête me lançait et je ne pus retenir mes larmes et surtout pas le gros sanglot, que je maîtrisais depuis ce matin, qui m'échappa involontairement, faisant paniquer ma soeur.

-Edward, oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-A... AA.. lice...

-Edward, tu me fais peur ! dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

-Bellaaa... elle... elle... est partie.

-Partie ? Edward, partie où ?

-Ça fait mal Alice, pleurais-je passant ma main sur ma poitrine.

J'avais une énorme boule en moi, qui m'avait oppressée toute la journée, je pouvais maintenant laisser aller toute ma peine. Ma soeur ne savait pas quoi faire pour que je me reprenne.

-Edward, calme-toi. Je suis certaine que ça va pouvoir s'arranger.

-Non. Elle a dit… que ça avait été… trop vite, elle est… partie… Alice.

-Oh Edward... viens là...

Elle me serra contre elle, je m'accrochai à son petit corps et je vidais mes larmes et ma peine, sur sa chemise de nuit. J'étais un peu assagi quand Alice me fit m'installer, de la même façon que je l'avais fait plusieurs fois pour elle lors des chagrins amoureux qu'elle avait eus. J'étais sur le dos, allongé sur le canapé, ma tête reposant sur ses cuisses. Elle caressait mes cheveux, de mon front vers l'arrière, recommençant le mouvement encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois assez calme pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

Je me revoyais encore une fois agir avec elle. Elle utilisait mes mots et mes gestes. J'imagine que ça lui faisait vraiment du bien lorsque je l'avais fait pour elle et elle voulait me rendre la pareille.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Pourquoi elle est partie comme une voleuse au lieu d'avoir une discussion. Elle a piqué une crise justifiée, mais n'a pas voulu en parler, elle est juste partie en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille.

-T'as essayé de l'appeler ?

-J'ai envoyé un texto et je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

-Si tu me racontais, calmement, ce qui est arrivée.

Je hochai la tête et lui expliquai de long en large ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que toutes mes réflexions que j'avais eues aujourd'hui. Alice n'était pas bête et comprit que je n'avais pas écouté les conseils de Jasper sur la relation Bella/Carlie. Sauf que Jasper avait insisté sur le ressenti de Carlie et non celui de Bella. D'un côté comme d'un autre, les deux femmes de ma vie vivaient des interrogations chacune de leur côté et la seule solution serait qu'on parle ensemble tous les trois pour trouver ce qui conviendrait le mieux.

Je finis par m'endormir sur les jambes de ma sœur et c'est Carlie qui nous réveilla au petit matin.

-Papa ? marraine ?

-Humm… pas tout de suite, grogna Alice.

Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours difficile de la lever le matin.

-Alice, faut se lever, c'est le matin, on va être en retard, dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

-Tu as dormi sur le canapé ? pourquoi ?

Je regardai ma fille, je n'osais même pas penser à la peine qu'elle aurait à son tour lorsque je lui dirais qu'on ne pouvait plus voir Bella pour un bout de temps.

-Trop fatigué pour monter.

-Wow ! Marraine aussi ?

-Oui. Allez, on va petit déjeuner ?

-Oh oui, j'ai faim moi !

On se prépara le petit déjeuner et on réveilla Alice par cinq fois avant de pouvoir la voir à peine émerger de son sommeil. Carlie était partie et j'étais sous la douche lorsque j'entendis mon portable vibrer, signifiant l'arrivée d'un texto. Je me hâtai de terminer ma douche et me précipitai, encore tout mouillé, pour voir de qui était le message, espérant que ce soit Bella.

_Edward, je suis désolée.  
Je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
Je t'aime aussi  
Laisse-moi du temps.  
Bella_

_Quoi ? Juste ça ! Même pas une idée de combien de temps ça prendrait avant de la voir, de la toucher, de la serrer dans mes bras !_

J'étais en colère contre elle maintenant, croyant qu'elle minimisait la peine que je ressentais face à cette dispute. S'imaginait-elle avoir le plus de peine ? Je rangeai mon portable rageusement et enfilai des vêtements avant de me rendre au bureau.

Le soir même, lors d'une petite discussion avec Carlie je lui avais expliqué que pour l'instant, nous ne verrions pas Bella parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à des petits problèmes.

Les jours passaient sans nouvelles de Bella.

Nous avions entamé le mois de décembre, il ne restait qu'à peine trois semaines avant les vacances de noël. Où serais-je rendu d'ici ce temps ? Bella aurait-elle eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à notre situation ? Aurait-elle mis ses craintes de côté pour se rendre compte combien nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre et combien nous pourrions vivre heureux en mettant nos peurs sur le tapis ? Aurions-nous trouvé LA solution pour vivre ensemble tous les trois ?

Ce soir-là et comme à chaque soir que je mettais Carlie au lit et comme à chaque repas, matin, midi et soir, ma fille me regardait tristement pour me poser LA question.

-On va la voir quand Bella ?

-Bientôt ma princesse, bientôt.

Réponse que je lui faisais depuis bientôt 8 jours, à chacune des fois qu'elle me la posait. Mais ce soir, ça ne lui suffit pas.

-C'EST QUAND BIENTÔT ?

-Carlie, s'il te plaît.

-JE VEUX VOIR BELLA, cria-t-elle.

-Carlie…

-JE VEUX LUI PARLER ! JE VEUX LA VOIR ! hurla-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller me tournant le dos. Elle pleura fortement et je pris plusieurs respirations pour ne pas céder à ma peine, moi aussi, avant de m'allonger derrière son dos et de la rapprocher de moi. Je la serrai contre moi et elle se tourna pour s'accrocher à mon cou.

-Papa… elle me… manque…

-Je sais ma princesse, à moi aussi elle me manque, soufflais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour me regarder.

-Carlie, je t'ai déjà expliqué que les adultes avaient des différents quelques fois. Bella a besoin de temps.

-Elle va revenir ?

-Je ne sais pas, ma princesse.

_Je l'espère !__ Je ne peux pas la laisser partir !_

-Je veux que tu l'appelles, scanda-t-elle, espérant me faire changer d'idée.

-Non Carlie, je ne l'appellerai pas… pas ce soir, dors ma chérie il se fait tard.

-T'es méchant !

-Bonne nuit ma princesse.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et sortis de la chambre le cœur en miettes, une fois de plus, devant la détresse et la peine de ma fille.

Deux semaines étaient passées sans que j'ais des nouvelles de Bella. Comme à chaque soir Alice m'appelait et ce, même si, comme aujourd'hui, elle était à l'extérieur de la ville.

_-Tu veux que j'essaie de lui parler __?_

-Je ne sais pas. J'essaie juste de garder espoir. Que ce sera aujourd'hui qu'elle me fera signe.

_-D'accord, on se voit samedi._

-Merci encore Alice de bien vouloir prendre Carlie alors que ça fera près de 10 jours que tu n'auras pas vu Jasper.

_-Hey… ça me fait plaisir __et puis tu dois assister à cette réception, donc pas de problème__!_

Heureusement que j'avais Alice mais aller à cette réception, seul, ne m'emballait pas. Pour l'instant, j'avais une réunion importante à l'extérieur du bureau et mon portable était à plat. J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait rien d'urgent avec Carlie aujourd'hui, car je ne pourrais pas être au service de garde avant l'heure de la fermeture. Mon client était à l'autre extrémité de la ville.

J'étais en retard lorsque je me garai dans le stationnement du service de garde de l'école de Carlie et je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte, quand je vis ma fille avec une femme qui l'aidait à mettre son sac sur ses épaules. Carlie lui prit la main et je dus cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour m'assurer que je voyais bien, que je n'avais pas d'hallucination.

_Tu as vu mon vieux ? elle est là. C'est elle tu crois ?_

-Bella ?

Je la vis se figer.

_Oh Seigneur ! __Oui c'est __bien __elle. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dis-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Je… Ils ont essayé de te joindre à plusieurs reprises…

Elle était belle, comme je l'avais toujours vu et ces petites rougeurs sur ses joues me firent un effet monstre dans mon pantalon.

_Waouh… t'es encore capable de ça toi ? Je croyais que je t'avais perdu…content de te retrouver mon vieux…_

-Mon portable est à plat et je n'étais pas au bureau… merde… il y a un problème ?… elle va bien ?… dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Elle secoua la tête. Rassuré que Carlie aille bien, je regardai Bella et j'osai espérer qu'elle avait les mêmes images, les mêmes idées et surtout, les mêmes envies que moi en ce moment. Je n'avais eu aucun contact avec ce qui me servait de sexe depuis qu'elle était partie ce matin là, pas même une branlette. Chose rare dans mon cas, mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité si je ne pouvais pas le partager avec MA Bella. Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus chaud en la regardant.

-C'est moi qui l'a demandée ! s'écria Carlie les yeux rivés sur moi, alors que je l'avais presque oubliée tant j'étais hypnotisé par Bella et les sensations que je ressentais à mon bas ventre, mais surtout par les battements fous de mon cœur qui s'affolait.

-Carlie… pourquoi tu…

La petite s'accrocha fermement au bras de Bella.

-Tu ne voulais pas lui téléphoner, alors, j'ai pensé que je pouvais dire que c'est elle qui venait me chercher, s'indigna-t-elle de plus belle.

_J'avais blessé ma fille encore une fois._

-Carlie, tu n'aurais pas dû déranger Bella à son travail, dis-je en regardant ma montre. J'espérais juste que Bella ne serait pas fâchée.

-C'est bon Edward, ne te fâches pas contre elle, j'aurais dû…

-Je suis désolé Bella, la coupais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. « Allez viens Carlie on va rentrer maintenant » dis-je un peu irrité de l'audace de ma fille.

-Bella tu viens avec nous, d'accord ? demanda Carlie.

Toute la colère et l'irritation que je ressentais, disparurent comme par magie, juste à l'idée que Bella pourrait nous accompagner. Je la regardai d'un regard suppliant, espérant qu'elle accepte. Je voulais vraiment passé un moment avec elle, elle me manquait trop.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail, répondit-elle.

Je priai pour qu'elle ne lise pas toute la déception que je ressentais à son refus. Je voulais respecter ses choix et ses décisions, même si cela me causait une grande peine. Elle me fit un faible sourire avant de poser son regard sur Carlie.

-On va aller au parc là-bas, tu veux ? on va discuter…

Carlie hocha la tête avant de se coller contre elle. Bella me regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Carlie. Je me laissai guider par cette femme merveilleuse, suivant chacun de ses pas et de ses mouvements.

_Putain… son corps était toujours aussi excitant…ce n'est pas le moment mon vieux… mais putain… j'ai juste envie de la charger sur mon épaule… bordel… me trouver un endroit pour la sentir jouir sous mes coups de rein…Aide-moi mon vieux… il faut qu'on arrive à se maîtriser, Bella n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe…tu te rappelles ?_

Elle prit la couverture dans le coffre de sa voiture, me laissant une vue imprenable sur ses merveilleuses fesses rebondies et mon pénis frétilla dans mon pantalon. Je dus même tenter de le replacer discrètement avant de doucement prendre le chemin du parc près de l'école, Carlie glissant une main dans la mienne et l'autre dans celle de Bella.

On s'installa sur la couverture tous les trois et Bella expliqua à Carlie qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir vivre chez nous comme celle-ci le pensait, parce que Tanya vivait là et reviendrait après son _voyage_. Je ne parlais pas, je ne faisais qu'écouter ce que ma belle disait à ma fille. Tout ce que moi, j'avais tenté lui faire comprendre chaque jour des deux dernières semaines. Mais en plus, elle rajouta ce que moi j'avais omis depuis longtemps en parlant à ma fille. Que même si Tanya était souvent absente, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Carlie lui dit que je lui avais expliqué la même chose, mais elle voulait que ce soit Bella qui le lui dise, pour être certaine que cette dernière n'était pas fâchée contre elle. Elle s'était imaginée tellement de choses.

Bella lui précisa aussi que même si elle et moi étions des amoureux, nous n'étions pas obligés de vivre dans la même maison. Elle répondait à chacune des questions de ma fille. Ça me réconfortait de constater que Bella s'y prenait merveilleusement bien et qu'à aucun moment, elle n'avait dit à Carlie que je ne faisais plus partie de sa vie. Ça me rassurait sur les sentiments de Bella à mon égard, même si elle n'avait rien démontré en ce sens.

Carlie nous surprit tous les deux en nous disant que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir deux maisons. Une avec son papa et une avec sa maman. Son amie Kristen dans sa classe en avait deux aussi et elle se sentait bien chez sa mère comme chez son père. L'amoureuse de son papa lui faisait plein de tresses dans les cheveux, elle était gentille. Carlie ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous, ses parents, ne faisions pas la même chose. J'avais tellement eu peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas la séparation avec Tanya, même si elle savait que nous n'étions pas amoureux.

Bella me suggéra d'aller nous chercher des hamburgers et des frites, _oui je sais, il y a mieux pour un d__î__ner, mais une fois n'est pas coutume_, au coin de la rue. Elle voulait être seule avec Carlie. Je ne pouvais que me soumettre à ce désir, trop heureux du temps supplémentaire qui m'était accordé.

Lorsque je revins, je les trouvai blotties l'une contre l'autre. Je leur tendis leurs hamburgers et nous les dévorâmes tellement nous étions affamés. Elles ne s'étaient pas laissées. Carlie était installée entre les jambes de Bella, cette dernière l'aidant avec sa boulette de viande qui glissait d'entre les pains, à cause des condiments qu'il y avait dedans. Le spectacle me bouleversa. Bella n'avait en rien perdu de son naturel avec ma fille et j'en étais heureux. J'espérais juste que Bella ressentait la même chose que moi. Depuis qu'elle était en face de moi, je respirais mieux.

Il commençait à se faire tard et on devrait rentrer bientôt. Carlie alla se balancer 15 minutes avant de partir me laissant seul avec Bella et j'étais nerveux. Je ne voulais pas briser la seule chance que j'avais de la faire revenir vers moi.

-Edward je…

-Bella je…

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Elle me sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

-Edward, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé…

-Bella, ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends très bien que tu n'aies pas envie de t'embarquer aussi vite dans le peu de relation que je peux t'offrir. J'aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant de t'exiger autant.

-Edward, je me suis laissée emporter moi aussi sans penser aux conséquences. On n'a pas évalué la façon dont Carlie réagirait. Sa mère n'étant pas là, on a un peu exagéré dans la façon de vivre notre quotidien. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait de la peine.

Elle ne parla pas de ma peine, ni de la sienne, mais je m'en foutais, tant qu'elle me parlait et restait là avec moi le plus longtemps possible.

Je m'approchai d'elle lentement. Je voulais juste la prendre dans mes bras, sentir la chaleur de sa peau sur mon corps et humer l'odeur de ses cheveux. J'en avais besoin.

-Bella, je peux… je peux te prendre dans mes bras.

-Edward, je …

-Bella… juste te serrer contre moi… rien de plus… s'il te plaît.

Elle hocha la tête et doucement j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle l'amenant contre mon torse. Elle nicha son nez dans mes vêtements et je la sentis prendre une grande inspiration humant mon odeur tout comme je venais de le faire avec elle. Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous étions figés comme ça, mais j'y serais resté pour l'éternité. J'avais envie qu'elle me promette de me faire signe dans les prochains jours, mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en la suppliant de revenir vers moi.

-J'attendrai que tu m'appelles, lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise avant de partir.

Je voulais lui laisser le choix encore une fois, même si ça me déchirait.

Elle embrassa Carlie et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté.

Je rentrai chez moi avec ma fille qui s'excusa d'avoir inventé un mensonge pour voir Bella. Doucement je lui expliquai, comme je l'avais fait la dernière fois, que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. J'omis volontairement de la remercier du plus profond de mon cœur d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour nous amener à voir Bella. Finalement, j'étais heureux que ma fille ait créé cette opportunité, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

Je pris ma douche avant de m'installer dans mon lit pour la nuit. Je n'étais pas capable de trouver le sommeil, je ne faisais que penser au corps _si doux et si chaud_ de Bella que j'avais serré dans mes bras, à la vue de ses fesses et au faible souffle que j'avais senti sur ma joue quand je lui avais déposé un baiser sur la sienne avant de la quitter. Juste d'y penser me fit venir dur.

_Eh ben voilà mon vieux t'es réveillé… je crois qu'on va avoir un petit tête à tête… Mais je __pense__qu'on a besoin d'un truc__, t'es d'accord ?_

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et sortis ma boîte magique. J'ouvris le couvercle de celle-ci et je cherchai ce que j'avais dans l'idée au travers des menottes, cravache, bandeau pour les yeux, cockring, et cordes de bondage. Cordes qui seraient des plus magnifiques liées et attachées sur la peau nue et laiteuse de ma Bella.

_Voilà ! Génial ! __Ça__ doit faire près de 6 mois que je n'ai pas utilisé ce truc !_

Je ne devrais pas garder cet objet. À chaque fois que je m'en servais, je me sentais comme un pervers, un vieux pervers avide de sexe et qui devait assouvir ses fantasmes les plus dégoûtants et les plus inavouables.

Il valait mieux ne pas y penser trop longtemps et m'exécuter, car à chaque fois j'avais honte. La plupart du temps, je le rangeais sans même l'avoir utilisé et me contentait de ma merveilleuse main droite.

Mais là, j'étais beaucoup trop excité pour m'en passer. J'étais tellement dur que s'en était douloureux. J'enlevai mon boxer et allai fermer ma porte à clé pour ne pas que Carlie me surprenne à utiliser cet objet et surtout, avec quoi je m'y prenais. Je regardai mon sexe tendu et fier d'être à nouveau en forme, je ne pouvais définitivement pas changer d'idée.

_T'es prêt mon vieux ? C'est la dernière fois qu'on utilise ce faux vagin… je ne peux pas croi__re__ qu'on va le faire encore une fois…__!_

J'appliquai du lubrifiant sur mon sexe, sur toute sa longueur avant d'en poser une grosse goutte sur mon gland.

J'étais debout devant le comptoir de la salle de bain où je fixai, à l'aide des ventouses, le faux vagin que j'avais affectueusement appelé "_Bertha_". Pourquoi ce nom, je ne le sais pas encore. Je guidai mon sexe vers la fente et poussai dedans d'un bon coup de rein, m'accrochant aux bords du comptoir.

-Oh putain… soufflais-je.

C'était bon, la texture était semblable à un vrai avec tout ce lubrifiant. Il fallait que je ferme les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir mon reflet dans le miroir devant moi. Même si j'avais éteint la lumière, celle de la lune, entrant par la fenêtre, suffisait à me gêner.

Je poussai d'abord doucement pour tenter de faire durer le plaisir, mais ce fût peine perdue, j'étais trop excité pour me retenir. De plus, je n'avais pas à le faire, pas besoin d'attendre que "_Bertha_" jouisse, alors j'accélérai mon mouvement pris dans mon plaisir.

_Ça faisait longtemps mon vieux, on peut même __y__ mettre la force qu'on veut sans risquer de blesser… c'est trop génial…_

Je martelais la pauvre "_Bertha_" sans ménagement, alors que je sentais la jouissance arriver. Involontairement je laissai échapper des vulgarités et des insanités et j'amplifiai la vigueur de mes coups de rein.

Je finis par me libérer avec force et à bout de souffle, faisant exploser ma jouissance sur le comptoir et le miroir derrière "_Bertha_".

-Oh OUIIIII !

Je me retirai de "_Bertha_" et me laissai tomber sur le bord de la baignoire avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent.

_C'était trop génial mon vieux… merci… t'a assuré comme un chef… je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé…._

Je repris mon souffle et mes esprits avant de faire une toilette à "_Bertha_", à mon comptoir et mon miroir. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait ma peau et je passai sous la douche à nouveau avant de regagner ma chambre.

J'enfilai un boxer, allai voir si Carlie dormait bien et quand je revins dans ma chambre, je regardai "_Bertha_" qui gisait sur mon lit.

_Génial ! je fais dans le sentimental avec "Bertha" maintenant…_

Si quelqu'un était témoin de ce que j'allais faire, il me ferait interner c'est certain.

-"_Bertha_" je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi ce soir, mais, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que c'était probablement la dernière fois. Enfin, si Bella revient, je te déposerai aux ordures.

_T'inquiète mon vieux… tu vas t'en remettre…_

Je rangeai "_Bertha_" dans ma boîte magique avant de me glisser sous les draps espérant rêver de ma Bella, souhaitant qu'elle me ferait signe rapidement.

Mon sommeil m'échappa.

J'avais peut-être réglé mon problème sexuel mais ça me laissait comme un goût amer dans ma gorge. Non, Bella ne se résumait pas à un corps, corps qui me manquait cruellement à cet instant. Je repensais à toutes ces nuits où après avoir fait l'amour, je me pelotonnais contre son dos, mon bras l'encerclant et ma tête sur son épaule, son odeur me rassurant. Et là, c'était le vide complet. Alors doucement, les larmes inondèrent mes joues et le chagrin m'emporta. Et si elle ne revenait pas.

* * *

**Voilà… je m'assume complètement. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour un duo avec la boîte magique, et comme plusieurs voulaient avoir un bout avec ce qu'il y avait dedans, je me suis lancée…**

**Je prends duretard continuellement dans mes chapitres… mais c'est la faute au soleil…ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, j'ai beaucoup de fin de semaine planifiées au chalet pour cet été...**

*** pour expliquer la recette du pain doré. C'est peut-être ce que vous en France appelez du pain perdu, c'est-à-dire, des tranches trempées vite fait dans du lait sucré puis ensuite trempé dans de l'œuf battu et ensuite dorer à la poêle de chaque côté. Et si on aime vraiment sucré, on saupoudre de sucre une fois retiré de la poêle et mis sur le plat.**

**Merci de me lire **

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	14. CHAPITRE 14

**Bonjour...**

**Je me fais attendre je sais, je suis débordée... c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos merveilleuses reviews qui me font du bien à chaque fois que j'en reçois une. Bienvenue à plusieurs nouvelles inscrites. Je n'aime pas NE PAS vous répondre à chacune, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Sinon, je posterai encore plus tard.**

**Pour celles qui me l'ont demandé, le nom "Bertha" vient du nom de notre nouveau et immense photocopieur, surnommé amicalement «Bertha». qui est arrivé le mois dernier au bureau... et je trouvais ça drôle de lui donner ce nom... Sinon, je vous ai mis la photo de ladite "Bertha" d'Edward sur mon profil... plusieurs se demandaient à quoi ça pouvait ressembler un faux vagin... et comme plusieurs l'ont dit, les filles utilisent un vibro, pourquoi les mecs n'auraient-ils pas un faux vagin...?**

**Merci à Lenerol d'avoir mis sa main de maître de relectrice à mon chapitre pour qu'il soit plus agréable à lire.**

**Je vous laisse donc à la lecture du chaud et bouillant chapitre 14.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

-Papa, tu crois que Bella viendra nous voir bientôt ? demanda ma fille alors que je rangeais les vêtements propres dans ses tiroirs.

-Je ne sais pas ma puce, Bella et moi, on doit avoir une discussion d'adulte et on n'a pas encore trouvé le temps de le faire, alors, je ne crois pas qu'elle viendra avant qu'on ait parlé tous les deux.

-C'est long…

_Oh putain ! Oui c'est long et ça fait trois jours que je ne quitte pas le téléphone !_

-Allez, va prendre ton bain, dis-je espérant qu'elle y aille sans discuter. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et je ne voulais pas lui mentir et encore moins lui faire croire ce qui pourrait ne pas arriver.

-Je veux voir Bella ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Carlie, s'il te plaît…

_Merde ma puce ne pleure pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrai__s__ le supporter._

-Je m'ennuie... trop... d'elle... sanglota-t-elle.

-Oh ma princesse...! soufflais-je en m'approchant pour la serrer dans mes bras.

_Eh moi donc ! Je vais craquer, si ça continue !_

-Paaaapaaa... appelle-laaaa...

-Il est tard mon trésor, je...

_Putain... je n'étais pas loin d'être dans le même état que ma fille._

-Je... m'ennuie de ses câlins...

_Moi aussi mon coeur ! moi aussi !_

-Je veux... dormir... avec... toi...

-D'accord...

Je la consolais encore quelques minutes, avant de lui faire couler un bain.

-Papa, elle va partir comme maman, c'est ça hein ?

_Non, pitié pas ça ! Ne m'enlève pas le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste ! Respire Edward !_

-Carlie... c'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Explique-moi !

-Tu es un peu trop petite pour que je t'explique les problèmes d'adulte.

-Je veux savoir moi. Je l'aime Bella, tes yeux ils brillent quand elle est là. Maintenant, tes yeux sont redevenus tristes. Je veux que tes yeux ils brillent !

_Oh la vache ! __Arrête mon bébé, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps ! _

-Moi aussi j'ai de la peine que Bella ne soit pas ici.

-Je veux que Bella soit ma maman.

_Non, non, non ! C'est en plein ce que Bella appréhende ! Respire Edward__!_

-Carlie, tu as déjà une maman.

_Comment est-ce que j'allais m'en sortir ? _

-Je sais, mais, elle ne s'occupe pas de moi, elle me fait de la peine. Bella, elle est comme marraine Alice... mais marraine n'est pas ton amoureuse, c'est ta soeur. Je l'aime beaucoup, Bella.

_Ouais ! Ça tu l'as bien compris ! Putain, j'suis mal là !_

-Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

-Mon amie Kristen, elle dit que la copine de son papa, elle est très gentille et que ça lui fait une deuxième maman, Bella est gentille avec moi. Comme Kristen, je pourrais avoir deux mamans, c'est chouette non ?

_Je voudrais vraiment te dire que c'est chouette ma puce !_

-C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

-Oui, répondit-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Tu sais ma chérie, Bella n'est pas obligée de venir ici et s'occuper de toi. Si elle le fait, c'est parce qu'elle le veut bien. Moi, tu es ma fille, je suis responsable de toi.

-Je sais... papa... je comprends que Bella n'est pas ma vraie maman... c'est ton amoureuse... mais elle peut aussi s'occuper de moi et on peut faire plein de choses ensemble ?

_Ouais ! Nous aussi on voudrait lui faire plein de choses, pas vrai mon vieux !_

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Aller au parc... lire une histoire tous les trois... manger une glace... aller au cinéma...

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir te répondre que tout ça va à nouveau se produire, ma chérie.

-Je voudrais que Bella soit là avec nous, ce soir.

-Moi aussi, Carlie, moi aussi, soufflais-je réalisant combien elle avait raison.

_Pitié ! J'ai besoin d'aide là ! J'en peux plus ! Il faut que je trouve une solution !_

Elle se lava et elle sortit, je l'installai dans mon lit, après lui avoir chanté une berceuse et je descendis au salon pour appeler ma mère.

-Salut maman.

_-Hey mon grand garçon, comment ça va ?_

-Je vais bien.

_-Edward, je ne te crois pas._

-Ça ne va pas bien, tu as raison.

_-Tu veux en parler ?_

-Oh... maman... je ne suis même pas certain de savoir ce qui se passe moi-même.

_-Dis toujours, on verra._

-Il y a trois semaines, Bella est venue dormir ici. Carlie s'est glissée dans mon lit, du côté de Bella, pendant la nuit.

_-Et ?_

-Et Carlie s'est imaginée que Bella serait toujours ici, qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle quand je devrais rester au bureau le soir.

_-Tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer que c'est trop tôt._

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Bella a pris panique quand elle a compris ce que Carlie s'était imaginée et elle s'est sauvée et je ne l'ai pas vu durant deux semaines.

_-Je suis désolée mon chéri._

-Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que lundi, alors que j'avais à peine repris une routine seul avec Carlie, j'ai revu Bella. Carlie a fait une crise de larmes au service de garde et a menti en disant que c'était Bella qui devait venir la prendre. Ils avaient réussi à la joindre à son travail et quand je suis arrivé à l'école, Bella et Carlie en sortaient.

_-Oh mon dieu !_

-On a parlé tous les deux avec Carlie dans le parc et ensuite, nous sommes rentrés et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Bella depuis.

_-Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?_

-Non, je lui ai dit que j'attendrais qu'elle soit prête, qu'elle me fasse signe. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer encore plus. Carlie est ma fille, pas la sienne, c'est ma vie et j'y suis habitué. Je comprends qu'elle puisse être inquiète du rôle que Carlie lui donne. Elle a peur de trop s'attacher et que lorsque Tanya reviendra, Carlie la mettra aux oubliettes.

_-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple. Je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger Edward. Bella a l'air d'une bonne fille et vous êtes tellement amoureux que ça ne peut que s'arranger. Tu devrais prendre les devants et aller frapper à sa porte pour discuter. _

-Maman... tu trouves toujours les mots... tu me manques...

_-Tu veux que je vienne pour m'occuper de Carlie ? Tu pourrais aller voir Bella et régler ça ?_

-Tu es gentille maman, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelques heures d'avion pour ça. Je vais essayer de trouver de temps pour aller la voir.

_-C'est peut-être ce qu'elle attend._

-Je vais y penser. Merci maman, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

_-Prends soin de toi mon chéri, embrasse Carlie et Alice pour moi._

-Ok, je t'aime.

Peut-être ma mère avait raison, peut-être devrais-je aller vers Bella au lieu d'attendre qu'elle vienne vers moi. Je rangeai un peu et montai à ma chambre pour me glisser dans mon lit contre le petit corps chaud de ma fille et je m'endormis rapidement bercé par sa respiration.

J'avais fait une journée monstre au bureau. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi et de m'affaler sur le canapé avec une bière et de la pizza, tout en regardant un film avec Carlie. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir, Ashley venait de me dire que je devais absolument regarder le dossier d'un gros client qui avait demandé des informations supplémentaires importantes. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre, alors, je finalisais le dossier de la dernière personne vue cet après-midi en attendant qu'Ashley revienne avec le dossier dudit client important.

Quand finalement la porte s'ouvrit, je levai les yeux, décidé à dire à Ashley que je rentrais et que le client attendrait lundi pour ses informations.

-Merci Ashley, mais je ne… Bella ! m'étranglais-je.

_BELLA ! Oh putain ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là !_

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres imitant un chut, pour me montrer de ne pas parler…

_Oh mon dieu qu'elle est belle...__!__ Dis moi que t'es là pour rester mon ange !_

Elle se déplaça pour contourner mon bureau et arriver devant moi, elle tourna ma chaise en la tirant vers l'arrière pour que je sois face à elle.

_Oh mon vieux ! Le fantasme de tous les mecs : Baiser une secrétaire cochonne sur son bureau. Et en plus, la secrétaire en question, elle est sexy à mort._

Elle prit place, à califourchon, sur mes jambes, sa jupe remonta le long de ses jambes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser, de façon presque instinctive, mes mains sur ses cuisses.

_Sainte Marie mère de Dieu ! _

J_'_écarquillai les yeux, je venais d'entrer en contact avec les pinces de la jarretelle sur le bord de son bas collant. Elle me fit un sourire en coin et je baissai les yeux pour vérifier que je n'avais pas rêvé ce que je touchais.

-Putain, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je caressai ses cuisses faisant remonter encore un peu plus sa jupe. Elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou et approcha de mes lèvres pour échanger un baiser langoureux. Je gémis en me tortillant, frottant ma virilité qui s'était réveillée contre son centre que je sentais bouillant, tout en répondant à son baiser.

Mes mains remontaient sur ses flancs caressant la courbe de ses seins. Je brisai le baiser et la regardai intensément prenant son visage en coupe. Je voulais savoir ce que tout ceci signifiait, je voulais croire qu'elle était là pour moi, pour elle, pour nous, pour construire et repartir sur des bases solides.

J'allai parler mais elle reprit mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas le temps de la discussion, elle semblait vouloir reprendre contact d'abord avec nos corps et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. J'allais le lui montrer à défaut de pouvoir lui dire et j'allais faire en sorte qu'elle comprenne toute l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi. Les mots qu'elle m'avait lancés étaient toujours présents dans mon esprit. Ses « _je n'ai pas envie d'être de passage… pas envie de servir de remplacement… pas envie d'avoir de la peine parce que tu dois encore t'occuper de Tanya, qu'elle passe avant moi… »_ m'avaient fait comprendre toute la hauteur de son désarroi et il fallait que je le lui les fasse oublier.

Je passai mes mains sur le devant de son chemisier et je caressai ses seins parfaits par-dessus le tissu m'arrêtant pour faire des cercles sur ses tétons qui pointaient. Elle gémit doucement en renversant la tête vers l'arrière, me donnant accès à sa gorge, dans une vision des plus érotiques.

_C'est ça, oui ma belle ! Laisse-toi aller ! _

Je déplaçai ma bouche sur sa mâchoire la faisant descendre sur sa gorge laissant des baisers humides sur chaque centimètre de sa peau laiteuse qui m'avait tant manqué.

_Humm…! Son odeur et le goût de sa peau, j'en ai tellement rêvé !_

Je défis les boutons de son chemisier lentement, descendant des baisers vers sa poitrine. J'ouvris les pans de sa chemise avec empressement et la fis descendre sur ses bras, finissant par la lui enlever, la laissant retomber sur le sol derrière elle.

_Oh putain ! T'es divine, mon ange !_

À son tour elle m'enleva mon veston et tira sur ma cravate les envoyant valser quelque part dans la pièce. Mon regard la détaillait, la brûlait. J'étais heureux de l'avoir sur mes cuisses, mais je ne voulais pas que ce ne soit qu'une illusion, je ne voulais pas que ce soit là la dernière fois que je pouvais profiter de sa présence, de son corps et de son plaisir. Je voulais qu'elle me dise que tout allait s'arranger. Je ne brisai donc pas le silence qu'elle nous avait imposé et ne la lâchai pas des yeux.

_Je commence à avoir chaud là ! On a l'air d'être sur la même page !_

Elle continua de défaire les boutons de ma chemise et la tira pour la sortir de mon pantalon. Je l'aidai à la retirer et posai mes mains sur ses seins habillés de noir, les massant. N'en pouvant plus de retenir mes pulsions, je les sortis de son soutien-gorge, sans même enlever ce dernier. Dans la même seconde, ma langue se posa sur eux et je les léchai sensuellement avant de les prendre dans ma bouche. Ma belle agrippa les mèches rebelles de mes cheveux et m'attira un peu plus vers elle.

_Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle ! Je vais te déguster ! T'as vu ça mon vieux... elle me veut !_

Elle tira sur ma tête pour me faire remonter et elle prit mes lèvres dans un baiser urgent faisant passer sa langue dans ma bouche, emmenant la mienne danser contre la sienne. Ses mains descendirent sur mon torse pour arriver à défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon. Elle se leva pour avoir plus d'accès afin de libérer mon sexe tendu.

_T'es content, mon vieux ? Tu vas pouvoir respirer et te mettre à ton aise ! _

Je l'aidai en me levant en même temps qu'elle fixait son regard au mien et je la tins par la taille quelques instants avant de faire descendre mes mains sur ses cuisses, pour ensuite les remonter sous sa jupe. Je rêvais de lui enlever son string, qui je l'espérais serait trempé. Je glissai ma main pour atteindre la fine corde qui devait reposer entre ses fesses et je déglutis difficilement en ne la trouvant pas.

_Oh putain...__!__C__ette fille est une diablesse...__!__E__lle aura ma mort...__!_

Je passai mon doigt sur sa fente délicieuse, déjà humide.

-Merde… Bella… tu es trempée…!

-Juste pour toi, mon amour… susurra-t-elle en prenant mon sexe, qu'elle avait finalement libéré, dans sa main.

_Tu la veux, hein mon vieux ? À toi aussi, elle t'a manqué !_

Mon sexe devint encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était comme s'il me répondait. Je m'appliquai, pour ne pas y aller trop fort, à faire des cercles sur son clitoris. Je voulais plus, je voulais que ce soit fort, passionnel, presque bestial. Rapidement, j'entrai un doigt en elle, puis, un deuxième et elle poussa ses hanches contre ma main cherchant une friction un peu plus forte. Elle gémit en serrant sa main plus fort autour de son sexe.

-Prends-moi Edward… j'en ai besoin…

_Génial...__!__ on veut la même chose et de __l__a même façon on dirait...__!_

Je grognai en attrapant sa taille pour la retourner, la plaquant contre mon torse, mon sexe contre ses fesses. Je veux qu'elle me sente partout en même temps sur elle ! Je veux tout d'elle ! Je veux lui faire perdre la tête !

Mes mains glissèrent de sa taille à son ventre et remontèrent pour prendre ses seins divins que je torturai un peu plus rudement et elle gémit. J'embrassai la peau de ses épaules tout en faisant des frictions avec mon sexe. Fallait que je lui dise de quoi j'avais envie. Je décidai de souffler à son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Tu es si sexy… tellement bandante… habillée comme ça… tu me rends fou… j'ai juste envie de te baiser… fort... tellement fort...

-Baise-moi Edward, baise-moi fort, souffla-t-elle haletante.

_Je vais te baiser mon amour, je vais combler mon manque de toi. T'es en forme mon vieux...__?__ j'ai besoin de toi... il faut qu'elle se rappelle que c'est nous les meilleurs et que c'est __pour__ ELLE__, juste pour ELLE__._

Je la fis pencher en avant et elle posa ses mains et ses avant-bras sur le bureau, écartant les cuisses le plus possible. Tout en remontant encore un peu sa jupe, je caressai avec force ses fesses. Elle gémit et bougea son bassin ce qui mit nos sexes directement en contact. Sans plus de cérémonie, je la pénétrai d'un coup, la faisant crier. Je me retirai complètement pour revenir cogner plus fort au fond de son ventre à quelques reprises, avant de prendre un rythme soutenu et presque bestial.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Ça faisait si longtemps que j'en mourais d'envie !_

C'était bon, c'était fort, c'était différent, mais c'est de cette façon que j'avais besoin de la prendre. Je voulais la sentir autour de moi, la sentir me désirer, la posséder, sentir que je lui faisais du bien et la sentir tellement plus serrée de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas nier que la petite mise en scène n'avait pas aidé à diminuer notre excitation et notre envie l'un de l'autre.

_Ouais ! C'est cela mon vieux, encore et encore !_

Je resserrai ma prise sur ses hanches et me penchai sur elle, sans même diminuer mes mouvements en elle. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir tenir à la baiser dans cette position, alors je passai une main sur son ventre et j'allai jouer de mes doigts sur son clitoris.

-Tu es tellement belle…! putain... tu es tellement bonne...!

-Edward, gémit-elle alors que j'augmentais la pression de mes caresses.

-Je veux t'entendre jouir…! je veux t'entendre crier mon nom…!

-Oh oui…! Edward…!

-C'est ça laisse-toi aller mon amour… je veux t'entendre crier mon nom… encore et encore… dis-je en donnant des coups encore plus forts.

Je voulais l'entendre gémir mon nom. Habituellement, je n'avais pas besoin de me faire rassurer sur le bien que je lui faisais, mais là, je voulais l'entendre. Entendre sa voix couiner de jouissance. La jouissance que je lui donnais. Elle cria mon nom lorsque son orgasme la frappa la seconde suivante.

-EDWARD…! OUI…! EDWAAARDDD…!

-Putain… BELLAAAA ! criais-je à mon tour dans un dernier mouvement tout en me libérant puissamment au fond d'elle.

Je me laissai tomber sur elle et nous reprenions notre souffle difficilement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de baiser la femme de ma vie, là sur mon bureau de travail. Je la caressais tout en faisant quelques mouvements longs et doux en elle, savourant les derniers effluves de notre plaisir avant de me retirer.

_Waouh! C'était trop bon ! Je ne verrais plus jamais mon bureau de la même façon ! _

Je fis descendre sa jupe pour la remettre à sa place, avant de l'aider à se relever. Profitant toujours de son corps entre mes mains, je remis ses seins dans les bonnets de son soutien-gorge avant de la faire asseoir dans le fauteuil derrière elle. J'avais un sourire satisfait qui se dessinait tranquillement sur mes lèvres. Je remontai mon boxer et mon pantalon, qui étaient restés sur mes chevilles, avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens, souriant maintenant de toutes mes dents. Je pris ma chemise et lui tendis la sienne.

-Pour mon plus grand plaisir, _mon amour_… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dis-je en me boutonnant.

Elle me sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de me répondre parce que mon portable vibra.

-Merde Carlie…! dis-je en regardant l'heure. J'avais complètement occulté le temps.

_Un texto d'Alice ?_

_Hey !  
J'espère que l'apéro t'a plus ?  
J'ai pris Carlie au service de garde et une chance pour elle, tu es en retard...  
N'abîme pas les jarretelles, elles sont à moi.  
Bonne soirée.  
Alice  
xxx_

_Foutue Alice !_

Je souris avant de relever son visage vers celui de ma Bella.

-Tu es à moi pour 48 heures, rien qu'à moi, ramasse tes affaires nous avons un horaire chargé, dit-elle en boutonnant son chemisier.

_48 heures rien qu'à elle ? T'entends ça mon vieux ? Je lui demande ce qu'elle a prévu ?_

-Bella… tu… je…

-Plus tard Edward, on a toute la soirée pour discuter… dit-elle en se levant pour me faire taire d'un baiser.

Je hochai la tête et ramassai mes affaires. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de la suivre, elle ne voulait rien me dire. En plus, elle était de mèche avec ma soeur.

Nous quittâmes mon bureau et mon immeuble à bord de sa voiture. À croire que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire et sur rien apparemment. Je ne demandais pas mieux du moment qu'elle était avec moi.

_Tu vois mon vieux ? on est faible... Une paire de jarretelles et on lui mange dans la main ! Mais tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça et même si elle n'en avait pas mis, j'aurais tout de même mangé dans sa main._

Bella se stationna à l'Hotel Wyndham, le même où je devais être demain soir pour la soirée de noël de ma compagnie. Après avoir débarqué les valises et les housses, nous montâmes à la chambre, où je l'attrapai par la taille et la plaquai contre le bureau, la coinçant entre ce dernier et mon corps. Je dévorai ses lèvres avec fougue avant de l'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage et dans le cou, m'enivrant par le fait même de son odeur exquise.

-Bella !_(smack)_ j'en peux plus !_(smack)_ dis-moi _(smack) _pourquoi on est là_?__(smack) _dis-moi que je te manquais !_(smack)_ dis-moi que tu ne te sauveras pas !_(smack) _dis-moi que tu es là pour rester !_(smack)._

J'étais désespéré de savoir si cette soirée aurait une fin qui ne me plaisait pas. Je continuai de déposai des baisers partout sur son visage.

-Edward _(smack)_ tu me manquais _(smack)_ j'avais besoin d'être seule avec toi _(smack)_ d'être celle qui compte le plus _(smack)_ pour un moment _(smack)_ une soirée _(smack)_ une nuit _(smack)_ peu importe _(smack)_ un moment juste toi et moi _(smack)._

_Être celle qui compte le plus ? Elle est déjà celle qui compte le plus ?_

-Bella _(smack)_ tu as toujours été celle _(smack)_ qui compte le plus _(smack)_ y'a juste toi _(smack)_ je t'aime…

-Edward, je voulais _(smack) _parler _(smack) _discuter _(smack)._

Je m'arrêtais immédiatement tout en la gardant dans mes bras.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as carrément fait perdre la tête dans mon bureau, tu voulais discuter, dis-je en stoppant mes baisers.

-Oui, et une fée m'a dit que je devais, avant tout, faire baisser la tension sexuelle pour avoir toute ton attention, apparemment elle s'est trompée, répondit-elle en souriant.

_Foutue Alice !_

_Et moi je faisais le pervers en manque de sexe... génial ! _

-Euh… je suis désolé… c'est vrai que je devrais être plus sérieux… tu m'as manqué Bella… j'ai juste peur que tu te sauves une fois de plus…

-J'ai été vraiment nulle Edward… je t'ai laissé tomber et… je nous ai fait de la peine…

_Nulle ? __Non, non, non, là c'est mal parti !_

-Bella, on a tous les deux fait des erreurs, mais… tu es là maintenant, dis-je espérant qu'elle me réponde qu'elle était bien là pour rester.

-Oui… je suis là… et j'ai tout un programme pour qu'on discute, dit-elle en me tirant vers la salle de bain.

Je regardai ma belle installer des chandelles un peu partout dans la pièce et faire couler l'eau du bain avec la mousse aux fraises, me laissant une vue sur son postérieur. Elle se retourna vers moi et commença à défaire les boutons de son chemisier en me regardant dans les yeux. J'avais énormément de difficulté à rester concentré sur son visage, surtout lorsque son chemisier et sa jupe tombèrent sur le sol, la laissant en soutien-gorge, jarretelles et bas mi-cuisse, laissant apparaître son sexe artistiquement épilé.

-Wow, tu es magnifique ! m'exclamais-je.

Elle fit un pas vers moi qui n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder, suivant les moindres mouvements de son corps. Elle enleva mes vêtements et je me retrouvai très vite nu et également très en forme.

-Glisse-toi dans l'eau je reviens… dit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

_Quoi ? elle nous laisse comme ça ? Bon... elle veut toujours discuter mon vieux... faudrait que tu redescendes... Hey ! Bella veut discuter. Tu sais ? D-I-S-C-U-T-E-R... quand les filles disent ça, et bien vous les mecs, mon vieux, vous redescendez... tu comprends ?... mouais... on va dire que tu comprends..._

C'était plus fort que moi, Bella avait tant d'emprise sur mon désir pour elle, que je ne pouvais pas le retenir tellement il était fort. Je me retrouvai toujours avec une érection douloureuse chaque fois que je la voyais nue, quand je pensais à son corps, mais surtout à ce qu'elle savait faire avec. Bref, j'avais toujours envie d'elle.

Je me glissai dans l'eau chaude moussante et je levai les yeux quand ma douce fut de retour, nue, avec deux flutes et une bouteille.

-Champagne… dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui, c'est parfait.

_Cette femme est parfaite !_

Elle me tendit mon verre et entra dans l'eau laissant glisser son dos contre mon torse. J'étais certain qu'elle pouvait sentir ma virilité durcie contre le bas de ses reins, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Nous bûmes nos verres et profitâmes des caresses qu'on se faisait l'un à l'autre. Je ne disais rien, j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'on allait discuter, mais il fallait qu'on parle, qu'on fasse le point sur notre relation et échanger ce à quoi chacun de nous s'attendait. J'espérais qu'elle commence la première.

-Je suis tellement bien, tu m'as manqué Edward…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella… dis-je en embrassant le haut de sa tête. J'avais la certitude que ma belle voulait arranger les choses et non pas les terminer après cette nuit.

-Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais encore plus mal quand je suis loin de toi. Je suis désolée, de m'être comportée de cette façon.

_Pauvre amour ! __À ce que j'entends, j'étais pas le seul à être mal ! _

-Hey, ne te mets pas tout le blâme sur les épaules. Moi aussi j'ai des torts. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps pour qu'on soit juste nous deux, pour qu'on parle de ce qu'on veut. Carlie prend toute la place dans ma vie depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que d'être seul avec toi était important. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que Carlie me dérange, ce n'est pas ça.

-Je le sais très bien. Tu es merveilleuse avec elle, c'est juste qu'on a agi sans penser aux conséquences. Carlie a compris que tu ne pouvais pas remplacer sa mère. Elle veut, si tu es d'accord, te considérer comme telle et elle t'adore. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne peux pas être là à chaque jour.

-Je te l'ai dit Edward, j'adore ta fille et m'occuper d'elle. J'ai seulement peur qu'elle m'efface quand Tanya va revenir.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Elle t'aime beaucoup et ne te rejettera pas. Elle ne se sert pas de toi pour remplacer sa mère. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle et elle comprend la situation, elle aime quand tu es là et te considère comme une personne de sa famille. Tu es aussi importante dans sa vie qu'Alice maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

J'avais bien compris lorsqu'elle avait dit ces mots, il fallait que je lui enlève cette peur. Il fallait qu'elle voie à quel point elle comptait pour nous.

Je posai nos verres sur le bord de la baignoire et je commençai à nous savonner pour nous faire sortir. Bella s'enroula dans une serviette et transféra les chandelles dans la chambre. Il était près de 20h00 et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Je pris un appel de Carlie et Bella se dirigea vers la valise qu'elle ouvrit.

Elle mit un gros jeté sur le canapé et je vis qu'elle était désespérément à la recherche d'un pyjama. Elle attrapa un vêtement et l'enfila.

_Putain ! Je ne pourrai jamais discuter si elle reste habillée comme ça !_

Elle avait mis une nuisette noire en voilage avec du satin bleu électrique au niveau des seins et le string de la même couleur. Elle me tendit un boxer, mais ne je réagissai pas, j'étais complètement figé par la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

-Edward, ça va ?

-Oui c'est juste que, c'est plutôt déconcentrant, pour une discussion, dis-je en pointant la magnifique nuisette qu'elle portait.

-Oh…! Alice…! je n'ai rien d'autre…

Je souris.

_Foutue Alice !_

Je me dirigeai vers la valise, après avoir mis mon boxer et je sortis des disques. Je mis une douce musique et je m'approchai de Bella pour l'enlacer doucement afin de la bercer sur le rythme. Seules les lumières des chandelles et une lampe de chevet nous éclairaient. Je parsemai son cou et ses épaules de baisers avant de défaire la barrette qui retenait ses cheveux pour les laisser tomber en cascade. Je la trouvais encore plus sexy.

-C'est tellement bon d'être avec toi…

Je pris son visage en coupe avec mes mains et je l'embrassai sensuellement. Je passerais ma vie à me fondre en elle, l'embrasser, la caresser mais surtout, je passerais ma vie à la faire jouir.

-Fais-moi danser Edward…

Je souris sur ses lèvres et attrapai sa taille pour la coller contre moi, lui intimant des mouvements de danse les plus sensuels les uns que les autres, auxquels j'ajoutai des baisers. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte pour nous servir notre dîner.

_Patience mon vieux ! Ce n'est que partie remise ! Nous avons toute la nuit !_

Nous enfilâmes un peignoir avant d'aller ouvrir. Le serveur entra avec un chariot rempli de plats couverts, une bouteille de vin blanc et des serviettes de table. Je pris soin de lui donner un pourboire et revins vers ma belle qui enleva son peignoir, je fis de même. Bella prit le carton sur le chariot pour lire ce qu'allait être notre repas tandis que j'ouvrais la bouteille de vin pour en verser dans les coupes.

_**Menu à manger avec les doigts**__  
Cocktail de crevettes sauce piquante à la mangue  
Bruschetta aux champignons  
Sushis  
Dattes farcies au bleu et aux amandes  
Prosciutto cantaloup  
Fondue au chocolat suisse_

Bella rit à la lecture de la carte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demandais-je en m'approchant pour lui tendre une coupe de vin.

-Alice…

-Alice ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle parlait de ma soeur.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, mais je ne suis en aucun cas responsable du programme de la soirée. C'est Alice qui a tout manigancé. J'ai même une robe pour la soirée de demain soir pour ton bureau.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, disons qu'elle m'a donnée le coup de pouce qu'il me manquait ce matin. J'ai vraiment voulu t'appeler ces derniers jours, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire… je me trouvais ridicule.

_Je dois une fière chandelle à ma soeur..._

-Tu es là, c'est le plus important, je suis très heureux et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. T'as faim ?

-Oui !

Nous prîmes place sur le canapé et commençâmes à manger avec nos doigts. Bien sûr, l'idée de se nourrir l'un et l'autre se présenta vite. C'est tout naturellement que nous glissâmes vers les gestes sensuels grâce à nos doigts et même nos bouches à coup de petites bouchées suavement présentées. Nous ne laissions passer aucune occasion, les caresses et les baisers langoureux fusaient à volonté. Finalement l'idée de manger avec les doigts se révéla très excitante.

_Et on a encore tellement de choses qu'on peut faire, humm…hein, mon vieux !_

Une bouteille de vin plus tard, nous décidâmes de nous occuper du dessert, d'une nouvelle façon. Je déshabillai complètement ma chérie pour la faire allonger sur le lit les draps ouverts. Je me positionnai à genoux sur son côté, juste au milieu de Bella puis je déposai des morceaux de fruits sur tout son corps et versai sur chacun d'eux, un peu de chocolat fondu.

_C'est maintenant l'heure de la dégustation, humm…ça risque de devenir mon dessert préféré !_

Le contact du froid des fruits, de la chaleur du chocolat et de la peau de Bella étaient tout simplement exquis. Elle se tortillait sous les caresses de ma langue sur sa peau. J'approchai ma bouche de la sienne pour venir déguster le dessert avec elle en l'embrassant de façon sensuelle et érotique, faisant passer le fruit juteux et chocolaté dans sa bouche. Je léchai les gouttes du jus de fruit qui coulaient sur son menton.

-C'est pour moi que tu as fais une fantaisie artistique sur ton sexe ? dis-je souriant en mettant la dernière cuillère de chocolat fondu sur son sexe.

-Oui, t'aimes ça ?

-J'adore ça... c'est excitant... et très sexy... ça donne encore plus envie...

Je léchai du bout de ma langue tout le chocolat, lui faisant la plus merveilleuse des tortures avant de suçoter et mordiller son clitoris. J'entrai un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième faisant des vas et viens longs et lents s'accordant à merveille avec les mouvements de ma langue.

_Humm…! La dévorer et la caresser, je ne voulais jamais arrêter !_

Bella attira mes jambes vers elle et me fit m'allonger sur mon flanc. Elle m'enleva mon boxer pour que mon pénis se retrouve à la hauteur de son visage. Je gémis contre son sexe lorsqu'elle lécha ma longueur tendue. Elle attrapa ma tête de sa main libre et me plaqua juste au bon endroit pour continuer à la rendre complètement folle de plaisir.

_Oooooh ! Sa divine bouche sur toi, t'aimes ça mon vieux ? encore et encore ! Moi aussi j'adore ça !_

Bella continuait ses mouvements avec sa bouche sur mon sexe en remontant quelques fois avec ses dents, me faisant gémir et grogner. Je bougeai des hanches et pris dans mon désir, j'augmentai la pression de ma langue et de mes lèvres sur son clitoris et les mouvements que je faisais en elle avec mes doigts, se firent plus frénétiques, menant à terme sa jouissance qui fut tellement forte qu'elle libéra son suc sur ma main. Je me délectai de chaque goutte de son nectar avant de me perdre moi aussi dans un orgasme monstre en me déversant dans sa bouche.

-Oh mon dieu Edward, c'était tellement bon... dit-elle encore haletante.

-Humm... tu goûtes vraiment bon... t'es une déesse du sexe ma Bella, répondis-je alors que je remontais vers son visage pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Nous passâmes sous la douche pour enlever tout le chocolat et le jus des fruits qui collaient à nos corps avant de se blottir nus l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Le sommeil nous gagna très rapidement repus de plaisir et sensations mais juste avant de sombrer, je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir rendu mon ange, mon amour, mon cœur.

* * *

**Alors voilà...**

**J'espère que vous êtes encore là ? ça va ? on a perdu personne ? lol... **

**Quand j'ai posté ce chapitre dans le pov Bella j'ai eu un méga, gigantesque nombre de reviews ne parlant que du 69 improvisé avec la fondue au chocolat... J'attends de vous que vous fassiez exploser ma boîte courriel...**

**Et chez moi à l'heure d'où je vous poste ce chapitre, il est 00h37 heure du Québec et JE VIENS TOUT JUSTE D'ARRIVÉE DE VISIONNER ECLIPSE ! C'est juste trop ... ... ... et ... ...je ne trouve pas les mots... lol... Edward est juste d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Jacob est aussi présent que dans le livre, mais au lieu de le trouver agaçant, je trouvais ça drôle...**

**Celle qui comme moi avait été déçue de la beauté d'Edward dans New Moon, et bien vous serez ravie de le retrouver TRÈS en forme et en beauté.**

**Bonne nuit ou Bon matin... lol... je sais qu'en France je vous fais rigoler avec "Bon matin"..**

**A+**

**Isasoleil**


	15. CHAPITRE 15

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Voilà, le chapitre 15, il fait beau et il fait chaud... il y les vacances, le soleil et malheureusement le retour au bureau... J'ai réussi à vous répondre à chacune et j'en suis fière... ça me booste de le faire... ça me met toujours plus dans le bain pour mes prochains chapitres...**

**Ilonka, COCOTTE56, PatiewSnow, azee :** Merci Beaucoup !

**Gwendoline** : Je crois que Carlie a attendrit le coeur de toutes les lectrices.

**Coco** : Je voudrais aussi être à la place de Bella...lol...

**Merci à Lenerol qui a pratiquement refait mes chapitres quant aux sentiments d'Edward et je ne peux que me prosterner à ses pieds (et vous aussi) tellement ce qu'elle en a fait est merveilleux ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil si paisible, dans les bras de ma douce Bella, par des chatouillis. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines. Je sentais la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Nous étions nus tous les deux, nous étant endormis après avoir pris une douche pour laver le sucre et le chocolat sur notre peau. Nous avions joui fortement en dégustant notre fondue au chocolat sur le corps de Bella.

Elle remonta doucement ses jambes sur mes cuisses et je gémis.

-humm…

_Tu ne rêves pas mon vieux, elle est toujours là !_

Elle accentua ses caresses sur mon torse se dirigeant dangereusement vers mon bas ventre. Sa descente vertigineuse vers mon sexe tendu d'une érection matinale, me faisait déjà anticiper ce que j'espérais qu'elle fasse. Elle caressa de sa langue toute ma longueur avant de l'enrouler autour de mon gland plusieurs fois, me faisant frissonner et gémir faiblement. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, alors qu'elle entoura ma turgescence de sa main et se mit à faire de longs va et vient s'accordant avec sa bouche. Je caressai ses cheveux doucement avec ma paume sur sa tête, accompagnant son mouvement. Elle me prit profondément, me faisant frapper le fond de sa gorge avant de se relever et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses en embrassant doucement mes lèvres.

-Bonjour… souffla-t-elle sur ma bouche.

-Bonjour… soufflais-je à mon tour les yeux toujours fermés.

_Waouh ! Voilà ce qui s'appelle un merveilleux réveil, hein mon vieux !_

Elle leva son bassin et guida mon sexe le long de sa fente humide et me fit la pénétrer lentement, doucement. Ce n'était plus le sexe affamé de la nuit mais une offrande totale d'elle. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses gestes que je me sentais baigné dans sa tendresse. J'étais heureux de la façon dont elle dévoilait enfin ses sentiments pour moi. Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger resserrant ses muscles vaginaux autour de ma virilité. J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça.

-Encore ma belle…

_Oh oui ! Fais-moi l'amour, mon ange !_

Elle se resserra à nouveau, me faisant couiner, avant de remonter légèrement son bassin pour prendre un rythme langoureux sur ma verge. Elle encadra ma tête avec ses mains sur l'oreiller pour approcher son visage du mien afin de m'embrasser sensuellement. Cette femme était la tentation ultime. Son corps de déesse reposant sur le mien était le plus beau présent que j'aie reçu. Le bout de ses seins frôlait ma peau et grisé par cette sensation, je m'en emparai pour les caresser avidement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la toucher.

_Rahahahhh ! J'en bande encore plus fort !_

C'était bon, c'était doux. Après nos ébats de la veille, qui avaient été intenses, primaires, cherchant à assouvir le manque des dernières semaines, je voulais maintenant de la tendresse et Bella avait l'air de demander la même chose que moi. J'avais besoin de sentir son amour et qu'elle sente le mien.

Comme si nous devions nous rassurer l'un et l'autre. Bien sûr nous étions amoureux et nous l'avions admis mais chacun de son côté, sans jamais avoir pris le temps pour parler de notre _« nous »._ Ma relation malsaine avec Tanya et la présence importante de Carlie entre nous avaient occupé la première place dans notre relation occultant nos besoins et Bella me l'avait rappelé. Comment pouvais-je attendre qu'elle ne s'effraie pas de la situation alors que je lui avais donné si peu ? Aujourd'hui, par ses actes, Bella me montrait le chemin et j'avais l'impression qu'elle me dévoilait comment partager nos peurs, nos faiblesses, nos envies, nos désirs et j'étais plus qu'heureux de l'accompagner dans cette voie. Avant nous avions notre propre pomme alors qu'aujourd'hui nous partagions le même fruit.

Bella colla son front contre le mien et caressa mon nez avec le sien. La chambre résonnait de nos soupirs et gémissements. Nos souffles devenaient un peu plus saccadés. J'ouvris mes yeux voulant voir le visage de Bella.

-Edward… c'est à moi maintenant de te faire la promesse que je vais me battre avec toi… je ne te laisserai plus tomber… je veux être à tes côtés…

_T'entends ça mon __vieux__ ? je crois que je vais être exhaussé !_

J'exultai en avalant ces mots et pour lui montrer que je l'avais entendu, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et la guidai un peu plus vivement dans ses mouvements, faisant rencontrer nos bassins. Un gémissement lui échappa et je poussai encore plus fort au fond d'elle, atteignant directement son point G avec mon gland.

-Oh ouiiii Edward… c'est bon… encore…

Je l'embrassai fougueusement me laissant emporter par le plaisir qui nous consumait, frappant une nouvelle fois au fond de son ventre. Et là, elle craqua, se laissant aller complètement pour se dévoiler totalement…

-C'est TOI Edward… TOI l'homme de ma vie… l'homme pour qui j'ai envie de me lever le matin… l'homme pour qui j'ai envie de me sentir Femme… l'homme pour qui j'ai envie de me battre… l'homme que j'ai envie d'accompagner dans la joie et dans la tristesse…

_Oh ! Bonté divine ! Elle est enfin là ! Et elle m'offre notre « nous » !_

Depuis longtemps je savais qu'elle était _« la femme de ma vie »_ et maintenant, elle admettait que je fusse _« l'homme de la sienne »._ Elle se donnait à moi. La puissance de ses mots me fit accélérer la cadence et sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile. Elle se releva prenant appui sur mon torse tout en gardant nos yeux soudés. Je déplaçais ma main gauche pour aller cajoler son clitoris tout en laissant l'autre sur sa hanche afin de l'aider à garder le rythme divin de nos bassins.

Elle posa sa paume sur ma joue et la caressa avant de la glisser sur ma nuque pour s'agripper à mes cheveux de toutes ses forces. Je voulais ancrer cette vision d'elle, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle saccadé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était proche de la jouissance. Je tressaillis et je fus heureux de la sentir jouir juste avant moi, mais le plus beau fut de l'entendre me dire de sa petite voix remplie d'extase…

-Je t'aime Edward….je t'aime…

Elle se laissa aller à sa jouissance m'entraînant avec elle, et je grognai lorsque je me libérai en longues giclées, enfoui bien au fond de son antre charnel.

_Ooooohhhhhh! Mon amour, mon cœur, ma joie, ma vie !_

Le visage caché dans mon cou, Bella pleurait. Le trop plein d'émotions eut presque raison de moi aussi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder le contact avec sa peau et je laissais mes doigts caresser son dos pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle. Je me réappropriais son corps avec ma main remontant doucement vers son visage et m'arrêtais lorsque que j'atteignis sa joue trempée de larmes.

Elle venait de me dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait et tout ce qu'elle désirait pour nous deux. Mon rêve le plus fou venait de se réaliser, Bella non seulement voulait de moi mais surtout elle voulait être avec moi pour faire sa vie, notre vie.

-Bella… tu fais partie de moi depuis la première fois où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi… tu hantes mes pensées et tu possèdes mon cœur depuis cette fabuleuse première fois où nous avons fait l'amour…

Elle prit une grande inspiration. J'attendis un peu avant de reprendre. Je voulais qu'elle entende tout ce que j'allais lui dire. Elle m'était tellement importante et je voulais qu'elle me croie, quand je lui disais que je l'aimais.

-Tout ce que je t'ai dit sur mes sentiments pour toi c'est la pure vérité. Je suis complètement amoureux de toi. Tu viens de m'offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, tu viens de m'offrir de partager ta vie Bella… C'est juste trop beau pour être vrai… dis-je en souriant.

-Pourtant, c'est ce dont j'ai envie Edward. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme, mais je le veux vraiment. Je ne me sauverai plus comme la dernière fois, je vais me battre avec toi mon amour, répondit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour la mériter mais plus jamais je ne la laisserais s'éloigner de moi, ça fait trop mal, bordel!_

-Je veux que tu sois bien avec moi. Je ne veux plus précipiter les choses à moins que ce soit ce que nous voulions tous les deux. À partir de maintenant, nous prendrons les décisions ensemble. Je t'aime Bella.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Je la serrai contre moi. Elle versa, à nouveau, quelques larmes. Je me reculai un peu d'elle et pour alléger la tension je ne trouvais rien d'autre que de lui demander si elle avait faim. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller à mes émotions et surtout pleurer devant elle.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je meurs de faim, répondit-elle.

-File sous la douche, je fais monter quelque chose. Allez debout ma belle…

Bella avait précisé qu'elle voulait que nous parlions après quelle m'ait rejoint à mon bureau et suite à nos dernières confessions nous passâmes une bonne partie de la journée à discuter et à nous cajoler. Il était plus que nécessaire que nous échangions notre point de vue sur notre avenir. Puis vint le temps de se préparer pour la soirée. Bella passa un coup de fil à Alice qui lui donna les derniers conseils pour le dîner.

Moi, j'étais déjà prêt, et je discutais au téléphone avec Carlie lorsque Bella sortit de la salle de bain en shorty de dentelle seulement. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en une cascade de boucles et maquillé ses yeux légèrement. Je n'écoutais plus ma fille, j'étais hypnotisé par la beauté de la femme devant moi.

-Carlie, ma chérie, papa doit y aller, on se voit demain...

_-D'accord, je t'aime, à demain..._

-Je t'aime aussi bonne nuit.

J'avais les yeux complètement écarquillés. Ma belle continuait à se déhancher devant moi tout en se dirigeant vers la penderie pour sortir sa robe de la housse et je savourais la danse de ses hanches. Elle savait que je la regardais.

La tenue qu'elle sortit était magnifique, tout en dégradés de rose. Bella la revêtit et je m'avançai pour remonter la fermeture sur le dos de la robe

Son parfum de fraise me fit imaginer combien il serait agréable de la dévêtir, après cette soirée. Je devais, aussi, oublier qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous cette robe.

_Oh putain ! Va falloir attendre la fin de la __nuit__, mon vieux ! _

La robe était très ajustée et descendait jusqu'au sol, son dos était à demi nu. Elle était fendue jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse où une broche avait été épinglée. Le décolleté très plongeant offrait à qui voudrait bien regarder une vue sur sa poitrine généreuse, et j'étais le premier à y plonger. Ses bras étaient ornés de plusieurs bracelets en argent assortis à ces boucles d'oreilles. Elle enfila des sandales à talons très hauts en argent. Fallait que je lui dise combien je la trouvais ravissante.

-Bella… tu es … WOW… cette robe te va à merveille… dis-je toujours hypnotisé par ce que je voyais.

_Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir me contenir très longtemps, hein mon vieux !_

Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir.

-Edward ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Oui, mon amour, un problème ? dis-je en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Je me doutais qu'elle trouverait cette tenue trop osée mais elle était tellement magnifique que je voulais que chacun puisse m'envier la femme à mon bras. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bella de s'exposer de la sorte bien qu'elle n'ait aucun problème pour jouer de ses atouts féminins et j'étais heureux de montrer à tous que cette femme m'accompagnait.

-Je ne peux pas porter cette robe. C'est trop…

-C'est parfait… tu es parfaite… je vais faire des envieux d'être au bras de la plus belle femme de la soirée, dans une robe unique créée spécialement pour elle, par ma sœur qui plus est… pour la mettre en valeur… Allez viens Bella, finis-je en lui tendant la main.

-D'accord… abdiqua-t-elle.

Lors de l'apéro, j'avais présenté Bella et certaines personnes, intéressées par l'achat d'une nouvelle voiture, lui avaient demandé sa carte de visite professionnelle. Pour le repas, nous nous retrouvions placés avec des collègues et en face de Ashley ma secrétaire et Kellan son mari avec lesquels nous discutâmes principalement. Tout le monde se connaissait depuis longtemps et était de très bonne compagnie. Les cinq services du dîner gastronomique furent unanimement appréciés. Je dus à quelques reprises m'absenter pour rejoindre quelques uns de mes plus gros clients. Bella m'accompagnait ou restait à la table.

Les aspects de ma vie avec Tanya n'avaient plus de secrets pour Ashley. Elle était très vite devenue amie et complice avec Alice à notre arrivée à Phœnix. Elle nous raconta qu'elle était présente à la soirée de l'anniversaire de Bella et ne cessa de s'extasier devant la bachata que nous avions dansé. Alors, sans aucune gêne et l'alcool aidant, elle me cassa les oreilles pour que je lui accorde une seule danse ce soir, mais je refusai.

Bella avait aussi un peu exagéré sur le vin et je bénéficiais de son engouement, elle se collait de plus en plus sur moi lorsqu'on dansait. Quant à Ashley, celle-ci ne lâchait pas le morceau pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une bachata avec moi.

-Allez Edward, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, je tape tous tes contrats, je prends tous tes messages et je vais même au pressing pour toi quand tu es débordé, dit-elle en faisant la moue, qui je dois l'avouer, ressemblait à celle de ma sœur.

_Foutue Alice !__ Jusqu'à ma secrétaire qu'elle a réussi à subjuguer !_

-Je suis désolé, Ashley, mais ce soir, je ne danse qu'avec Bella, une autre fois d'accord, dis-je, espérant qu'elle comprendrait cette fois que je ne voulais que Bella dans mes bras et personne d'autre. Je n'allais pas risquer à ce que n'importe quel quidam vienne me l'enlever ne serait-ce que l'instant d'une danse. Personne ne poserait ses mains sur mon amour.

-D'accord… je comprends que tu veuilles profiter de cette soirée avec elle, ce n'est que partie remise, dit-elle en me tapotant l'avant-bras amicalement.

_Bien ! Je vais enfin pouvoir savourer pleinement la compagnie de mon ange !_

-Et s'il-te-plaît, ne dis plus à personne que tu vas au pressing pour moi, plaidais-je.

La soirée était agréable et rapidement, nous nous sommes retrouvés, Bella et moi, sur la piste. J'adorais danser et j'avais trouvé LA partenaire. Mon amoureuse répondait à chacun de mes pas et me suivait dans mes sollicitations tout en tournoyant et virevoltant de tous les côtés.

Tous les hommes convoitaient du regard Bella, mais elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Elle me souriait sans cesse et touchait ma main, ma cuisse ou mon visage amoureusement, chaque fois que notre proximité le lui permettait. J'étais aux anges, ma Bella m'était enfin revenue, et elle était encore plus radieuse que dans mon souvenir.

La soirée tira à sa fin et pour bien la clôturer un _slow_ s'annonça. J'attirai ma belle encore plus à moi et en profitai pour lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille.

-Tu me rends heureux… soufflais-je.

-Tu me rends heureuse... souffla-t-elle à son tour.

-Je veux que tu sois heureuse Bella. Je veux qu'à chaque fois, tu me dises ce qui te fait de la peine. Promets-moi de me dire à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange.

-Merci Edward. Je le ferai, me rétorqua-t-elle suavement.

_Hummm…Elle me fait complètement perdre la tête, c'est un vrai péché à elle seule !_

Je gardai une distance acceptable pour ne pas la prendre là directement sur le plancher de danse devant tous ces gens. Nous continuâmes à évoluer doucement sur la musique, avant de rejoindre notre chambre. Nous étions enfin seuls dans l'ascenseur qui nous monta à notre étage. J'en profitai pour la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser en passant mes mains sur sa cuisse, à l'endroit où sa robe était fendue. La soirée était loin d'être terminée et j'avais tout un tas d'idées à exploiter avec ma belle avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée

Le mardi, je dus partir à Los Angeles 2 jours pour une réunion de dernière minute afin de finaliser certains contrats avant les vacances de Noël. Alice était à New York pour présenter plusieurs vêtements au défilé du printemps. Bella s'était donc proposée pour s'occuper de Carlie durant les 3 jours et 2 nuits où je serais absent, évitant par la même occasion, de faire venir ma mère de Seattle pour s'occuper de Carlie. J'avais été un peu surpris de son offre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se force à s'occuper de Carlie pour me faire plaisir. Mais ce que je ne voulais surtout pas, c'est qu'elle panique à nouveau. J'étais tout de même heureux de la voir s'impliquer. Je comprenais par là qu'elle voulait être là pour moi et avancer et elle rendait réel la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite lors de nos retrouvailles.

A mon retour de notre week-end, j'avais eu une petite conversation avec Carlie. Et quand je lui avais annoncé que Bella viendrait bientôt nous rendre visite, elle avait explosé de joie. Oui, j'étais le plus chanceux des hommes ! Les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie s'aimaient et je pouvais enfin envisager un avenir un peu plus serein.

Lorsque j'avais prévenu Carlie que je partais 2 jours à LA et que c'est Bella qui allait s'occuper d'elle, elle n'avait plus eu qu'une hâte, et avait trépigné jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella. Et là, j'avais eu le droit à un spectacle fabuleux, mon amour et ma fille dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles m'avaient accompagné à l'aéroport et c'est d'un cœur plus léger que je m'envolais vers mes clients.

Carlie et moi devions prendre l'avion pour Seattle la semaine prochaine, soit le 23 décembre pour aller fêter Noël chez mes parents. J'avais beaucoup insisté pour que Bella nous accompagne, mais elle hésitait à laisser sa famille et je réussis alors à lui faire accepter de nous rejoindre le lendemain de Noël. J'avais donc acheté son billet pour le 26 décembre 9h30 le matin, rapidement, de peur qu'elle change d'idée.

J'étais en route pour ma chambre d'hôtel et mon portable sonna. Je vis que c'était la maison et je paniquai un peu, m'inquiétant qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Carlie, vu qu'il était un peu tôt pour notre appel quotidien.

_-Allo papa…_

-Allo ma princesse, tu vas bien ?

_-Oui… et tu sais quoi ? je viens de parler avec maman au téléphone, son voyage est termin__é__, elle rentre bientôt, _dit-elle toute excitée.

-Oh ! ça t'a fait plaisir ?

_-Oh oui !_

-Elle t'a dit quand elle serait à la maison ?

_-Non, elle a parlé à Bella, alors, je ne sais pas…_

-Ok... tu veux bien passer le téléphone à Bella ? Je t'aime, Bonne nuit mon cœur.

_-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime… bonne nuit._

_MERDE ! déjà Tanya... Je n'espère qu'une chose : que Bella soit correct__e__ avec cet appel... que ça ne l'a__it__ pas complètement retournée…__pourvu que cela ne la fasse pas fuir à nouveau…j'en ai le ventre retourné ! Bordel de merde !_

_-Hey mon beau..._

-Hey ma belle… tu vas bien ?

_-Oui, ça va. Je t'appelle quand Carlie va dormir ok ?_

-Ok. Bella ça va aller, je t'aime.

_-Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure._

_Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me parler devant Carlie ? Ça s'était mal passé ? Tanya lui avait dit des choses horribles ? Merde, encore une heure trente avant que Bella ne me rappelle __! J'en ai vraiment marre de Tanya ! Il faut que ça s'arrête…elle ne foutra pas plus la zizanie dans nos vies…je ne la laisserai pas nous chambouler encore une fois…!_

Je composai le numéro d'Alec, mon avocat. Peut-être avait-il des réponses à mes questions.

-Alec, c'est Edward !

_-Edward, je voulais justement te parler._

-Tanya vient d'appeler chez moi. Elle a parlé à Bella, mais aussi à Carlie et lui a dit qu'elle serait bientôt là, lui débitais-je sans même lui laisser le temps de me dire ce qu'il voulait.

_-Elle réagit probablement au document concernant le divorce et la garde de Carlie… Elle va sortir demain et je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle débarque chez toi. Tu as trouvé un appartement pour elle ?_

-Oui, j'ai reçu les photos sur mon portable y'a quelques jours, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. Je vais appeler mon agent immobilier pour voir s'il est toujours libre, ça me semble bien comme endroit. Près de l'école de Carlie et des commerces.

_-Ok… reste courtois avec elle et présente lui cet appartement comme une chance de repartir à zéro. _

-D'accord.

_-Sinon, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles en ce qui concerne ton divorce et la garde de Carlie._

-Oh seigneur, donne–moi une bonne nouvelle, je t'en prie !

_-Je crois que nous pourrons avoir un jugement favorable. Ta mère et ta sœur ont fait un récit plutôt convaincant quant à ta bonne volonté pour faire de ton mariage, un environnement où votre fille pouvait s'épanouir convenablement._

-Vraiment ?

_-Absolument ! C'est celui de ta mère qui a eu le plus d'impact. Elle a vu beaucoup de tes efforts et bien des choses que, apparemment tu ignores. Le comportement de Tanya n'a pas toujours été ce qu'elle t'a montré et risque de lui faire perdre la face devant le juge. Si tu veux le lire, je te l'enverrai._

-Non, je ne veux pas le lire. J'en sais déjà trop sur l'attitude de Tanya Je ne veux pas découvrir encore plus de choses horribles sur elle. Je la déteste assez comme ça de faire vivre cet enfer à ma fille. J'en ai assez de cette haine et je veux aller de l'avant Tu sais que tout ce que je veux, c'est ma fille !

_-Oui, je le sais et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses l'avoir avec toi et mieux encore, __que tu obtiennes__ sa garde complète et permanente. Dès que je sens que tout nous échappe, je dépose la demande._

-C'est parfait pour moi, tu sais ce que je veux Alec et je te fais entièrement confiance. C'est Carlie avant tout. Peu importe le règlement, Tanya peut demander ce qu'elle veut, argent, maison, voiture, meubles et j'en passe, je lui donnerai tout, je ne veux que Carlie.

_-Fais-moi confiance Edward._

-Ok, merci Alec.

_-Tiens-moi au courant._

-D'accord.

Je m'emparai de mon ordinateur portable et l'ouvris pour regarder l'appartement, dont j'avais reçu les photos il y a quelques jours. Après réflexion, il était parfait. Près des commodités et des services avec un parc pas très loin ainsi qu'un balcon où un coin repaspouvait être aménagé si elle le désirait. Les pièces étaient grandes et bien éclairées. Il y avait même un endroit pour la lessive dans une pièce fermée.

J'envoyai un courriel à mon agent pour vérifier s'il était toujours disponible, si je pouvais toujours l'acheter et l'occuper rapidement. Je ne voulais pas que Tanya s'éternise à la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon portable sonna.

_Bella !_

_-Hey mon beau, ça va ?_

-Hey ma belle… ça peut aller, Carlie est endormie ?

_-Oui, je suis dans le bain…_

-Humm… qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être avec toi ce soir…

_-J'aimerais bien aussi…_

-Je devrais être là tôt demain soir… tu vas rester dormir un soir de plus avec moi… ? j'ai du nouveau… j'ai parlé à mon avocat aujourd'hui…

_-Des bonnes nouvelles j'espère… il y a de forte chance __que__ je reste demain soir, tu me manques…_

-Assez bonnes oui… Tu me manques aussi…

_-Super… Tu sais que tu vas devoir discuter avec ta fille ?_

-À quel sujet ?

_-Elle m'a demandé qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire __« tirer son coup »__, elle vous a entend__u__ vous disputer plusieurs fois à ce qu'elle m'a dit…_

-Et merde… Bien sûr, je vais lui dire que son père s'est tapé sa mère, qu'il s'en souvient à peine, parce qu'il était ivre mort et en plus il n'a pas mis de capote… très intéressant…

_-Edward… y'a d'autres mots que ça tu ne penses pas ? _s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Je sais… c'est juste que je me serais passé de lui raconter aussi tôt… Sinon, ça ne me dit rien de bon cet appel de Tanya… au fait, elle t'a dit quoi ?

_-Oh… elle a été fidèle à elle-même, arrogante au possible… Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas perd__u__ de temps pour m'installer, ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que je m'occupais de Carlie parce qu'Alice était à l'extérieur, m'a demandé si ses affaires étaient dans des boîtes dans le garage et demander de te faire le message et je la cite : « __qu'il peut toujours rêver que je signe ces papiers, sans répliquer. Il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement. »_

-Je suis désolé Bella… elle est tellement insupportable… ne t'en fais pas trop… c'est déjà beaucoup moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très chaud à l'idée qu'elle débarque juste avant noël… ça risque de compliquer les choses…

_-N'y pense pas tout de suite, ON verra quand elle débarquera…_

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi…?

_-Ça va bien aller mon amour… je suis avec toi… d'accord ?_

-Oui, bonne nuit Bella, je t'aime…

_-Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit Edward..._

Elle avait répété qu'elle était là, qu'elle était avec moi et ça m'avait fait du bien. Mon portable sonna à nouveau.

-Allo ?

_-Bonsoir Edward, je viens de lire ton__message. Si __tu __le désire__s__, l'appartement est à __toi__. Il est libre, donc __tu__peux__ l'occuper rapidement._

-Oh, très bien, merci Sam. Je suis soulagé, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'en chercher un autre. Il a l'air d'être en bon état.

_-Oui. D'ailleurs c'était une collègue de travail qui y habitait. Elle a dû prendre sa mère malade chez elle et ne pouvait pas lui imposer l'escalier, elle est assez âgée._

-Ça me semble parfait, c'est pour la mère de ma fille. Je l'aide à se trouver un endroit, nous allons divorcer.

_-Je suis désolé de l'entendre._

_Moi pas !__Et plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais tourner cette page !_

-Tant qu'on y est, faudrait faire un contrat pour vendre ma maison.

_-Celle que tu viens d'acheter il y a à peine 1 an ?_

-Oui.

_-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?_

-Non, elle est parfaite, c'est juste qu'avec le divorce, je voudrais un endroit qui n'ait pas vécu les mêmes épreuves que moi. En fait, je veux un nouvel endroit, un nouveau départ.

_-Ok, je comprends. Je t'envoie les contrats par courriel. Je vais également t'envoyer l'offre d'achat que j'ai eu ce matin de mon collègue, pour ta maison de Seattle._

-Génial ! c'est le prix que je voulais avoir ?

_-Absolument, c'est un jeune couple qui est littéralement tombé sous le charme de ta maison._

-Je suis soulagé de te l'entendre dire, ça va me permettre d'élargir le choix quand j'achèterai la nouvelle ici à Phoenix.

_-On fixe un rendez-vous demain à quelle heure ?_

-J'aimerais mieux samedi matin très tôt, si ça ne te pose pas d'inconvénient. Je suis à Los Angeles jusqu'à tard demain soir.

_-D'accord, on se voit samedi à 8h00 à l'appartement, ça te va ?_

-C'est parfait, merci Sam.

J'espérais juste que Tanya, ne ferait pas de scène, lorsque je lui annoncerai qu'elle n'habiterait plus à la maison. Mais tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était que ma fille puisse continuer à être heureuse malgré les frasques de sa mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive d'autres peines, surtout si ces peines concernaient Tanya.

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par l'alarme de mon portable. Je me hâtai de prendre ma douche et mon petit déjeuner afin de faire ma valise pour me rendre à ma dernière réunion. Mon portable sonna lorsque j'étais en attente pour mon vol.

-Allo ?

_-Edward ?_

-Alec ? un problème ?

_-Non, rassure-toi. Je viens tout juste de recevoir une réponse en notre faveur à ta requête pour la garde de Carlie. _

-Et ?

_-Surtout en raison de la scène que Tanya a faite au poste de police, en plus des accusations de vente et possession de drogue qui pèsent contre elle, le juge a accepté de te confier la garde __complète et totale__ de Carlie temporairement jusqu'à ce que Tanya reçoive sa sentence._

-Oh mon dieu ! Si tu étais devant moi, Alec, je t'embrasserais.

Il rigola.

-Merci Alec… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre me dire ça.

La journée passa lentement, j'avais hâte de parler à Bella de la bonne nouvelle qu'Alec m'avait annoncé, mais j'étais aussi, nerveux, suite à l'appel que je venais de recevoir du médecin qui s'était occupé de Tanya. Il avait signé son congé aujourd'hui. J'avais peur qu'elle se présente à la maison avant moi. J'étais à l'aéroport et je me cherchais un taxi pour rentrer trouver mes amours.

J'étais comme un enfant le matin de Noël devant la porte de ma maison. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela. Je me dépêchai pour ouvrir la porte et me diriger vers la cuisine.

-Où sont les deux femmes de ma vie ? dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, où elles s'affairaient à la pâte à biscuit.

-On est là papa, dit ma fille en se précipitant vers moi.

Je l'attrapai au vol et je la fis tournoyer dans les airs avant de lui faire un gros câlin. Je la serrai fort contre moi et je fermai les yeux, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. J'étais enfin de retour.

-Tu m'as manqué ma princesse…

-Viens voir ce qu'on a préparé, Bella et moi, dit-elle.

Je l'emmenai près du comptoir et la déposai sur son banc où elle reprit sa tâche en me débitant le menu du dîner. Je l'écoutais amusé de la voir s'extasier devant son mélange à biscuits. Je m'approchai finalement de Bella qui me tendait un verre de vin. Je l'enlaçai avec un bras, la serrant contre mon torse et je fis la même chose qu'avec Carlie, je respirai son odeur et déposai un baiser sur son front. Je me laissai tenter par un petit sur son nez et un plus long sur ses lèvres. J'étais à la maison.

_Ouais mon vieux, t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout un programme pour nous ce soir !_

-Tu m'as manqué, mon amour…

-Humm… tu m'as manqué aussi, souffla-t-elle avant de s'enivrer à son tour de mon odeur.

_Humm ! Je crois bien qu'elle a le même programme que nous, mon vieux !_

Je pris une gorgée de mon vin et allai troquer mon complet pour un jeans et un tee-shirt. Je défis ma valise, et descendis avec la panière, me dirigeant au sous-sol pour lancer la machine.

-J'aurais voulu t'aider pour la lessive, mais je n'ai pas osé descendre en bas, dit Bella quand je fus revenu à la cuisine.

-C'est rien Bella, tu étais là pour Carlie, pas pour faire la femme de ménage. Et crois-moi, la maison est dans un état impeccable… tu devrais voir quand c'est Alice qui s'occupe de Carlie, j'en ai pour des jours à nettoyer, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Papa, tu veux m'aider à mélanger, j'y arrive pas…

-Bien sûr ma princesse… répondis-je en souriant.

J'étais ravi du dîner. Bella était une cuisinière incroyable, mais je n'étais pas surpris, cette femme était parfaite et cachait encore beaucoup de qualités merveilleuses. Je montai avec ma fille pour le bain et pour la border avec une histoire tandis que Bella resta à ramasser la cuisine, bien que je lui aie demandé de m'attendre. Je voulais qu'elle vienne nous rejoindreau moins pour l'histoire, mais elle avait décidé de me laisser seul avec ma fille.

-Papa, c'était trop génial avec Bella.

-J'en suis certain. Mais tu as eu le temps de t'ennuyer de moi j'espère ?

-Paaapaaa… t'es comme un bébé, rigola-t-elle.

-Moi je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous deux.

-Je suis heureuse que Bella soit revenue. Elle est gentille. Elle va changer d'idée et venir vivre avec nous pour toujours ?

-Tu vas trop vite ma puce, Bella a son appartement, elle peut venir ici aussi souvent qu'elle le veut. Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, je me souviens. Je veux juste la voir plus souvent.

Je lui souris. Ma fille adorait la femme de ma vie et je crois bien que c'était réciproque, j'étais un homme heureux. Je bordai Carlie après lui avoir raconté une histoire et je quittais sa chambre alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir lorsque j'entendis la porte de la maison.

_Merde ! Tanya !_

-Oh comme c'est mignon !, l'image de la parfaite maîtresse de maison !, dit-elle.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Tanya. Edward borde Carlie, entendis-je Bella dire sur un ton neutre.

J'arrivais en bas de l'escalier, mais je restais tout de même silencieux.

-Oh… ! tu devrais y être… histoire de finir de remplir à merveille le rôle qui n'est pas le tien…

-Je ne veux pas être désagréable avec toi Tanya, mais tu ne m'aides pas du tout là …

-Mais ne te retiens pas je t'en prie… de toute façon, tu ne pourras pas y résister longtemps, surtout quand je reprendrai mes droits dans le lit de mon _mari_…

_Dans tes rêves !…__Elle ne lâchera pas. Allez Edward, va la remettre à sa place !_

-Tanya, tu aurais pu m'appeler pour m'avertir, au lieu de te pointer de la sorte et d'insulter Bella en plus, dis-je sèchement en m'approchant de mon ange.

J'aurais dû me montrer plus tôt, Bella tremblait.

-Je suis encore chez moi et je...

-Non, tu n'es plus chez toi, tu peux prendre la nuit pour faire tes boîtes, demain je vais te reconduire dans ton nouvel appartement, la coupais-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Elle n'allait pas gâcher ma soirée avec Bella. Surtout pas la faire fuir.

-Maintenant, tu vas nous excuser, mais Bella et moi avons droit à notre intimité, ajoutais-je en tirant Bella vers l'escalier.

J'avais attendu l'heure du coucher de Carlie pour me retrouver seul avec Bella. Je ne voulais pas penser à Tanya, et les problèmes qui venaient avec elle. Je voulais me retrouver nu dans mes draps et faire jouir Bella aussi fort que possible avant de me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. J'étais bien décidé à poursuivre mon programme avant de me préoccuper de Tanya et de ce que j'avais prévu pour elle et ce, dès demain matin.

* * *

**N/B : Je voudrais vous adresser toutes mes excuses. Si ce chapitre a tardé à paraître, cela vient de moi. La vie ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Isa a eu l'extrême gentillesse d'attendre que je le relise et cela montre quelle personne attentionnée elle est. Merci Isa de ta patience et de ton soutien.**

**N/A : Je ne peux plus poster un chapitre sans qu'il soit passé entre les mains de Lenerol... c'est un choix et j'en suis très heureuse car je peux vous offrir des chapitres encore plus de qualités après qu'ils soient passés dans ses mains de maître ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Alors voilà...**

**Le prochain chapitre est le pire de tous... la méchante Tanya fait des siennes... et c'est la panique !**

**Je voudrais vous parler de deux fics que j'ai lu hier soir pour la première et ce matin pour la deuxième...**

**Redonne-moi Espoir, de Eiphose:** Capitaine de l'Eclipse Edward Cullen est un homme blessé. Il va un soir rencontrer Bella, perdue. Aprés une rencontre plutôt volcanique arriveront-ils à s'apprivoiser? Entre haine et amour, la limite est inexistante. Début difficile ! DARK EDWARD !

**Pourquoi vous devriez la lire ? : **J'aime les histoires qui ne sont pas Bella et Edward adolescent où elle se retrouve enceinte, ça fait nouveau et je m'y laisse tenter facilement. Je n'ai rien contre les fics qui contiennent ces idées, j'en lis plusieurs que j'adore et d'autres que j'ai lu et adorés... sauf que là on se retrouve en 1799 en Angleterre avec une jeune Bella innocente qui se retrouve sur un bateau et fait la connaissance du Capitaine... Il n'y rien de rose dans cette fic, c'est plutôt difficile de voir que Bella est vouée à un triste sort... je ne vous en dis pas plus, allez-y vous ne regretterez pas... dernière chose... moi je l'adore cet Edward !

**Ensuite, je n'ai pas eu confirmation de l'auteur pour lui faire de la pub, mais bon... j'imagine qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas !**

**Deux frères pour une femme**** by ****naughtymily**** : **Bella, jeune veuve, débarque en Italie pour s'occuper du manoir d'Edward, son beau-frère. Mais des sentiments enfouis depuis des années et le secret que cache Bella vont compliqués étrangement leur existence et leur relation.

**Pourquoi vous devriez la lire ?: **C'est une fic qui n'a qu'un seul chapitre, mais un chapitre avec plus de 53000 mots... Je ne connaissais pas l'auteur, écrivant sur d'autre sujets que Twilight... Un Edward et une Bella qui jouent au chat et à la souris mais qui se vouent un amour réel et profond qui date de l'adolescence... mais dans la vie il arrive parfois que tout ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait. J'ai adoré et je croie sincèrement que l'auteur mérite plus que les maigres 31 reviews qu'elle a reçus...

**Voici les liens :**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net / s / 5754661 / 1 / Redonne_moi_espoir**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net / s / 6166154 / 1 / Deux_freres_pour_une_femme**

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces et les parenthèses. Bonne lecture.**

**Merci de me lire  
A+  
isasoleil**


	16. CHAPITRE 16

**Bonjour !**

**Vous avez été plusieurs à me le demander, alors je l'ai fait, … je stresse un peu par contre, voilà, Je vous ai mis un POV Carlie… j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... pauvre puce...**

**J'avais trop hâte de vous poster ce chapitre, je sais que vous l'attendez TOUTES et depuis le TOUT début, quand j'ai commencé cette fic. J'ai posté sans vous répondre et je m'en excuse. Vos reviews me touchent et je les adore. **

**MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

**Merci encore à Lenerol qui ne fait que se surpasser à chacune de ses relectures.**

**Avertissement ****: bien que j'aie utilisé, les mêmes patronymes que Stephenie Meyer, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis entièrement l'auteur de cette fiction donc le fait de publier sur Fanfiction ne diminue ou n'abroge en rien mes droits d'auteur. Ce qui signifie, entre autre, que je n'autorise aucun plagiat, en tout ou en partie. Et ceci est valable pour toutes mes fictions postées sur ce site.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**_Chapitre 16_**

Bella ne fit aucune difficulté à me suivre dans les escaliers se laissant guider. Rentrés dans ma chambre, je me retournai vers elle, la plaquant contre la porte que je venais de fermer derrière nous. Je plongeai dans ses prunelles chocolat. Je pouvais y voir l'inquiétude. Il était hors de question que l'arrivée intempestive de Tanya l'effraie. Il était vrai que cette situation n'était pas idyllique mais je voulais que Bella comprenne que j'avais fait mon choix et que rien ni personne ne pourrait plus se mettre en travers de nous. J'avais tellement envie d'elle. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, la présence de Tanya me faisait désirer ma Bella encore plus.

_Allez savoir pourquoi ? Tu le sais mon vieux, toi ?_

-Si tu savais combien j'avais envie de me retrouver seul avec toi… dis-je avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

J'étais mort de peur à l'idée qu'elle quitte cette chambre. Mon amour répondit à mon baiser mais elle était tendue. Je voulais fêter, avec elle, les bonnes nouvelles qu'Alec m'avait données aujourd'hui. Et au moment où je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres, elle me repoussa.

-Edward, je crois que…

Non, non, non, il fallait que je lui fasse oublier l'importune et que je la ramène vers moi, vers nous. Alors je repris mes baisers mais cette fois sur son corps. Je descendis progressivement vers sa poitrine avec ma bouche et de mes mains sous son chandail, je les ramenais, après avoir effleuré son ventre, à ses seins. Je savais que plus mes caresses deviendraient entreprenantes et plus elle perdrait pied. Elle commençait à haleter mais…

-Edward… ce n'est pas le moment…

-Oh que oui c'est le moment... tu m'as trop manqué… Bella…

Je continuai toujours mes baisers sur sa peau douce et elle frissonna, je m'en délectai.

_Elle va céder mon vieux !_

-Edward… stop…

_Finalement non, elle ne cèdera pas ! __Fais chier, Tanya !_

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder. Elle haletait et ses lèvres entrouvertes, gonflées par mes baisers, me faisaient durcir encore plus que je ne l'étais.

-Il vient de se passer quoi là en bas, Edward ?

-Plus tard Bella… j'ai trop envie de toi… me risquais-je. Je la voulais vraiment.

-Non Edward, c'est important là…

Elle était sérieuse et elle avait plutôt raison. Je ne pouvais pas passer outre la présence de Tanya, c'était important.

-D'accord, cédais-je en me laissant tomber dos sur mon lit derrière moi.

Elle s'approcha de moi et s'installa sur son flanc pour me regarder, attendant certainement que je lui explique les derniers événements arrivés durant mon déplacement.

-Hier, j'ai reçu un appel de mon avocat, commençais-je.

-Et ?

-Tu sais que je lui ai remis un document papier où étaient relatés les faits et les gestes de Tanya depuis les sept dernières années dans ma vie et celle de Carlie, la semaine passée ?

-Oui…

-Alice et mes parents ont fait la même chose lundi. Celui de ma mère, que je n'ai pas lu et que je ne lirai pas, a été celui qui a eu le plus d'impact. Elle a habité avec nous, presque jours et nuits, durant les six premiers mois de la vie de Carlie. D'après ce que mon avocat m'a dit, je n'aurai aucun problème à obtenir le divorce. Que j'aie essayé pendant presque deux ans d'avoir une relation amoureuse, une vie de couple et de famille avec Tanya montre que j'ai pris mes responsabilités et respecté mes engagements envers elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne le liras pas ?

-Je ne veux pas découvrir encore plus de choses horribles sur Tanya, je la déteste assez comme c'est là… j'en ai assez de cette haine et je veux aller de l'avant, dis-je avec un soupir.

-Et pour Carlie ?

Je lui souris.

-Avec la scène que Tanya a fait au poste de police, elle s'est tirée dans le pied, en plus de son arrestation et de l'accusation pour la drogue, qui pèse contre elle. Ce matin ma demande de garde complète et totale pour Carlie a été acceptée temporairement par le juge jusqu'à ce que Tanya reçoive sa sentence dans quelques mois.

-Hey ! c'est super !, dit-elle en serrant mon avant-bras de sa main.

-Oui…

Je fermai les yeux et je soupirai longuement. Ce jugement même temporaire me bouleversait et je sentais ma lèvre inférieure trembler. C'était inespéré. J'avais tellement voulu pouvoir me libérer de Tanya et c'était maintenant possible. Ma Bella m'avait redonné l'espoir de vivre normalement et d'être à nouveau heureux et j'aurais aimé lui dire combien sa présence, ici, avec moi me donnait des ailes.

Elle caressa mon visage du bout des doigts et j'ouvris les yeux. J'attendis que les battements de mon cœur s'atténuent pour continuer. Je n'avais pas terminé avec les révélations.

-J'ai parlé avec le médecin de Tanya ce matin et je savais qu'elle sortait aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'aviser.

-Ça va Edward…

-J'ai contacté mon agent immobilier et il lui a déniché un appartement. J'ai aussi mis cette maison en vente. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec ce qu'a été ma vie avec Tanya. Le seul lien que j'aurai avec elle, c'est Carlie.

-Je comprends…

-On dirait que tout rentre dans l'ordre tranquillement. J'ai finalement vendu ma maison de Seattle également, je dois signer les papiers la semaine prochaine, quand j'y serai.

-C'est correct pour toi ? tu veux vraiment tout vendre ?

-Oh oui, crois-moi, j'ai besoin de changer d'endroit… et je veux plus que tout me concentrer sur Carlie et sur toi... J'en trouverai bien une autre…

_Et maintenant, si on passait à autre chose? Hein mon vieux, t'en pense quoi ?_

Je me tournai pour me mettre sur mon flanc également et la regardai. Elle était tellement belle. Je levai ma main pour la porter à son visage, et elle se pressa contre ma paume avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Edward, je ne veux pas te faire paniquer, mais tu crois que c'est prudent de la laisser dans la maison…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Carlie ? tu…

-Je quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle se sauve avec Carlie durant la nuit ? Moi si…

Pouvait-elle avoir raison ? Mais je ne pensais pas Tanya capable de faire tant de mal à Carlie.

-Bella, on va l'entendre… il faut qu'elle passe devant notre porte pour ça… on va l'ouvrir avant de dormir…

-Si tu le dis…

Elle n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Il fallait que je la détende. Je n'aimais pas la voir l'air soucieux.

_Putain c'était pas du tout le genre de soirée dont j'avais rêvé. Fais chier Tanya !_

-Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu fais la maman poule ?

-Te moque pas de moi Cullen... dit-elle en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Eh ! Où va-t-elle ? Oh non ! Elle va pas me laisser tomber ? Si ?_

Elle sortit doucement pour aller vérifier que Carlie était bien en sécurité dans son lit.

-Rassurée ? demandais-je lorsqu'elle revint vers moi.

-Oui, je vais prendre une douche…

_Oh trop génial, baiser sous la douche ! elle a les meilleures idées pour le sexe ma Bella ! __On va quand même y avoir droit, hein mon vieux !_

-Je t'accompagne, dis-je souriant en me levant pour lui emboîter le pas.

-Non, non, non, tu fais le guet et tu surveilles ta fille… m'ordonna-t-elle.

_Ah et bien non, pas de sexe génialissime sous la douche mon vieux !_

Bella entra dans la salle de bain et outre le bruit de la douche sur le merveilleux corps d'enchanteresse de ma belle, j'entendais du bruit à la cuisine. Tanya devait se faire réchauffer quelque chose. Je descendis pour tenter de lui parler de ce qui allait se passer pour elle et ce, dès demain.

-Désolée, mais j'avais trop faim, dit-elle en prenant une bouchée du bœuf bourguignon que Bella avait cuisiné pour Carlie et moi.

-Ça ira Tanya, rétorquai-je

_Tu aurais dû prendre le temps de dîner, plutôt que d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe !_

-Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir appelé.

-J'aurais apprécié. Mais le mieux aurait été que tu ne fasses pas de scène à Bella. Elle a été assez aimable pour s'occuper de Carlie alors que j'étais à Los Angeles. Bella ne veut pas prendre ta place, elle sait que c'est toi la mère de Carlie.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle termina son plat et fit du café.

-Tu en veux un ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

Je me levai et allai dans ma valise pour sortir les photos de l'appartement qui devenait le sien dès demain. Je bus mon café à petites gorgées. Je le faisais pour la forme, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment le goût.

-Tanya, je voudrais te montrer ces photos.

Elle prit son café et s'installa face à moi. Elle regarda les clichés et leva les yeux vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

-Je l'ai acheté pour toi. À partir de demain, ce sera ton chez toi et tu ne reviendras plus ici, sans que je sois au courant et que je t'en aie donné la permission.

-J'imagine que je vais devoir signer ces foutus papiers pour le divorce ?

-T'as tout compris.

-Carlie est au courant qu'elle déménage ? demanda-t-elle.

-Carlie reste avec moi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est MA fille !

-Sans aucun doute, tu lui as donné la vie mais c'est aussi ma fille et vu le peu d'engagement que tu as pris jusqu'ici pour elle, ce matin le juge m'a accordé la garde exclusive de Carlie jusqu'à ton procès**.**

-Tu as osé demander la garde de Carlie !

-Avec la drogue et tout le reste, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu n'es aucunement capable de t'en occuper.

-Tu as tort, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de ma fille. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé la chance de faire mes preuves.

-Je n'ai fait que ça, te donner des chances, encore des chances et chaque fois, Carlie pleurait parce que tu l'avais laissée n'importe où. Tu pars demain matin à la première heure.

-C'est pas vrai ! Laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-moi partir avec elle quelques jours, je veux devenir une meilleure mère.

-Non Tanya, aucune chance… j'ai déjà avisé Carlie tout à l'heure avant qu'elle s'endorme.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais j'étais le seul qui pouvait décider du bien de Carlie. Alec m'avait dit d'y aller doucement, mais je n'étais plus capable de compassion avec elle. Il fallait que je mette fin à cette discussion et vite. Je voulais retourner vers Bella que j'entendais marcher vers la chambre de Carlie. Elle était inquiète.

-Edward, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! J'ai besoin de voir ma fille.

-Tanya, tu ne t'es jamais souciée d'elle. Tu m'as laissé faire tout le travail depuis qu'elle est née. Moi aussi, j'étais jeune et j'aurais voulu profiter de la vie mais Carlie était là. Elle ne se portera pas plus mal de vivre dans une autre maison, sans toi. Je suis même certain qu'elle s'en portera mieux.

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir Edward et beaucoup. Je suis tout à fait consciente que je n'ai jamais été là pour ma fille, alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi arranger ça.

-Tanya, ça ne marche plus. Même si tu me supplies, je ne céderai pas. J'ai la garde de Carlie et JE décide ce qui est le mieux pour elle, point barre. Je te le dis une dernière fois, c'est non, tu ne pars pas avec Carlie.

-Edward, attends… reviens…

-Demain matin 05h30, avant le réveil de Carlie, je t'emmène chez toi avec toutes tes affaires. Bella va s'occuper de Carlie et la conduire à son cours de piano, fin de la discussion.

-C'est ça, Bella, toujours Bella… c'est moi la mère de Carlie pas elle, BORDEL…

-Oh… ! merci pour le café… dis-je sur un ton neutre, lui montrant que ce qu'elle disait ne me troublait pas.

Je montai les escaliers et entrai dans ma chambre dans un réel état de colère. Je posai mon regard sur Bella, assise sur mon lit.

-Comment j'ai fait pour l'endurer aussi longtemps… soufflais-je en entrant dans la pièce, complètement dégoûté.

-C'était pour Carlie…

-Je sais… tu es retournée la voir… j'ai entendu tes pas… dis-je en souriant.

-Euh… oui… c'est plus fort que moi Edward… ça m'inquiète… j'ai juste envie de traîner mon oreiller et d'aller dormir avec elle…

_Décidément, rien ne marche comme je l'espérais !_

-Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? dis-je en faisant la moue.

-Bien sûr que si, je veux toujours dormir avec toi… mais là…

-Tu es inquiète… Bella… si ça peut te rassurer, va la retrouver…

_Elle est vraiment mal là, j'arriverai peut-être à la garder avec nous demain !_

Elle me regarda et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle hésitait vraiment. Moi je n'avais aucune objection à ce qu'elle aille dormir avec Carlie, même si j'avais plutôt envie de lui faire l'amour et de m'endormir contre son corps.

Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et là, mon envie de la faire mienne reprit instantanément. Elle m'avait tellement manquée. Et après toute cette journée et les émotions diverses qui m'avaient traversées, j'avais vraiment besoin d'être avec elle. Je voulais lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Je voulais la rassurer mais aussi me rassurer. J'irai chercher Carlie pour la coucher avec nous après mon moment avec Bella.

_Je sais mon vieux, j'ai juste des bonnes idées !_

Je profitai de son baiser pour l'attraper et l'asseoir sur mes cuisses. J'encerclais sa taille pour la presser plus fort contre moi et lui demandai l'accès à sa bouche qui s'ouvrit instantanément. L'envie, le besoin, le désir exacerbaient mes sens. Son corps m'enivrait, j'empaumai ses fesses pour les pétrir fermement. Il m'en fallait plus, ses gémissements me faisaient perdre la tête et je laissai mes lèvres courir sur son cou dans une ligne de baisers.

-Bella… j'ai tellement envie de toi…

_Laisse-toi aller ma belle ! __Laisse-moi t'aimer !_

Elle m'offrit sa gorge en reversant sa tête vers l'arrière. Je descendis en léchant sa peau douce et parfumée jusqu'à sa poitrine, encore et encore, à la limite de son haut de pyjama. Je revins en chemin inverse pour reprendre sa bouche langoureusement. En réponse, son bassin frictionna mon membre tendu et je l'accompagnai avec mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle mit fin au baiser et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte restée ouverte. Je la regardai haletant. Malgré la fatigue, j'aurais tant voulu la voir et la sentir jouir entre mes mains.

_Oh non ! Me laisse pas comme ça !_

Comme si elle m'avait entendu, elle revint vers moi s'arrêtant à mi chemin pour se déshabiller. Même nue elle était magnifique. Je la dévorai du regard. Ses seins parfaits à la pointe érigée vers moi, ses courbes toutes douces, son mignon petit nombril planté comme un bijou précieux au centre de son ventre et ses longues jambes qui savaient si bien s'enrouler autour de moi. Après tous ces oui, non, peut-être, j'avais dépassé le désir et maintenant une faim insatiable brûlait mon bas-ventre. Il me la fallait, c'était impérieux.

_Regard__e__ la mon vieux ? Ma Bella est la plus sexy, la plus sensuelle !_

Je me levai et fis la même chose qu'elle, j'enlevai mes vêtements. Je m'avançai vers elle comme un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie et elle recula pour se retrouver acculer au bureau derrière elle. Je souris en me collant contre elle. Je la piégeai en la clouant et l'encerclant de mes deux bras poser sur le bureau, mon sexe tendu entre nous deux. L'attente m'avait rendu fou et cela n'allait pas être doux. C'était un besoin vital et primal qui me tenaillait et son regard concupiscent n'arrangeait rien.

-Tu es prise dans mes filets…

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, plongeant son regard brûlant dans le mien. Je respirais difficilement, et ses yeux me laissaient entrevoir que je n'étais pas le seul dans l'urgence de l'assouvissement. Tout autant que moi, elle avait besoin d'apaiser le feu brûlant du désir de l'autre. Et j'étais plus que prêt à la satisfaire.

-Prends-moi Edward… je suis à toi… de la façon dont tu le voudras…

_Oh ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire cela, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'avances, ma belle ! Hein mon vieux !_

-Humm… tu es certaine que je peux le faire de la façon dont MOI je le veux ?

Elle me regarda et à son sourire taquin, je savais que nous avions le même besoin, fort, entêtant, urgent, irraisonnable mais prépondérant.

-Fais-moi jouir Edward… à ta façon… je suis à toi… susurra-t-elle à mon oreille en la léchant.

_Oh putain ! Ces mots « je suis à toi » refaisaient surgir l'homme des cavernes qui sommeillait en moi comme tout mâle qui se respecte. _

Je frissonnai à ses paroles avant de me jeter sur sa bouche et prendre ses fesses pour la déposer sur le bureau. Elle ne savait pas tout l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Elle sentait bien combien j'étais dur pour elle et la force de mon désir, mais je ne crois pas qu'un jour elle réalise l'ampleur et l'intensité de mon amour pour elle. J'écartai ses cuisses et m'écrasai contre son corps faisant rencontrer mon sexe durci avec son intimité.

_Putain ! __Je ne peux plus me retenir ! Il me la faut !_

-Bella… je ne vais pas être doux… j'ai envie que ce soit fort… dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Laisse-toi aller Edward… mets-moi au supplice de ton corps… il m'a tellement manqué…

_Mon vieux, on va répondre à ses demandes... T'es prêt ? Ouais, vieux t'es prêt ! On fait ça fort !_

Un reste de taquinerie me fit la pénétrer d'un doigt dans sa fente déjà humide pour moi, son regard s'obscurcit encore plus et elle leva un de ses sourcils mais je voulais être certain qu'elle pouvait m'accueillir sans plus de cérémonie.

-Prête pour moi… J'ai envie de sensations fortes… Tu m'as trop manquée Bella.

-Prends-moi Edward…

_Oh ! pas de problème, ma belle, j'attends cela depuis trop longtemps !_

Je m'arrimais à ses hanches afin de la maintenir sur le bureau et d'un brusque coup de rein, mon sexe frappa le fond de son ventre. C'était divin. J'étais à l'endroit le plus merveilleux qu'il m'eut été d'être dans toute ma vie. Sa moiteur, sa chaleur et son étroitesse, me faisait perdre pied chaque fois.

_Oh bordel... c'est trop bon ! _

Sans attendre, je reprenais mon va et viens, frappé par l'urgence et le besoin, j'en voulais plus, toujours plus et elle laissa échapper un cri que je ne pus étouffer mais qui me fit sourire de contentement. Ses lèvres tentatrices m'appelaient et je les dévorais comme j'envahissais son ventre, c'est-à-dire goulûment.

_Ce n'est que le début, ma belle ! Je vais te dévaster !_

Afin d'accueillir mes mouvements toujours plus profondément en elle, elle se cambra tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Cette femme était faite pour moi. Nos corps se fondaient tellement bien l'un dans l'autre. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou afin d'amortir le choc de son dos contre le mur.

-Oh oui…! c'est ça ma belle…! Accroche-toi…!

J'augmentai la cadence et dans la chambre, le bruit de fond que formaient nos gémissements rythmés par les claquements de mon bassin contre sa peau se faisait de plus en plus présent. Cette position me permettait de solliciter son clitoris aussi fortement que chaque rencontre de nos pubis. Les vagues de plaisir se rapprochaient de plus en plus. C'était tellement intense que nous étions déjà sur le point d'exploser.

Nos soupirs extatiques me ramenèrent un sursaut de lucidité et je scellais sauvagement nos bouches afin de limiter le bruit de notre ébat. Elle me répondit en penchant sa tête et lorsque je sentis sa langue frotter contre la mienne, je gémis à mon tour en demandant encore plus.

-Edward… j'y suis presque…

-Viens ma chérie, laisse-toi aller, jouis pour moi, c'est si bon, dis-je en nichant mon visage dans son cou.

-Encore Edward… oui…

A bout de force et grisé par ses cris, j'accélérais mes pénétrations, quand elle m'appela au sommet de son apogée.

-Oui, c'est ça ma belle, crie mon nom, encore…

-EDWAAARDDD…

Un dernier coup de rein me permit de la rejoindre dans la jouissance. C'était tellement fort et intense que j'en tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à rompre notre union et je continuai d'aller et venir en elle plus doucement, plus tendrement. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien avant de pouvoir parler, reprenant mon souffle.

-Bella… c'était vraiment bon… je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demandais-je inquiet en caressant son corps du bout des doigts. Je m'étais laissé emporter dans le plaisir et je n'avais pas trop mesuré la force de mes poussées.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Non… je me porte très bien.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de me retirer d'elle. Bella ramassa ses vêtements et une fois de plus, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Carlie. Je mis mon boxer et la suivis. J'arrivai derrière elle et l'enlaçai.

-Tu veux l'emmener dans notre lit ? ça ne me dérange pas, si ça peut te rassurer…

-Je ne veux pas la déranger.

-Ça va aller Bella… Allez viens, je suis crevé, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.

-T'as raison, viens dormir, dit-elle.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et soupira d'aise. Je pourrais m'endormir contre son corps, chaque soir, tellement j'étais bien.

-Bella, je vais avec Tanya très tôt demain matin. Je vais lui montrer son nouvel appartement, dis-je en baillant.

L'avion m'avait fatigué plus que d'ordinaire et notre merveilleuse séance sexe m'avait achevé, j'étais épuisé.

-Euh ouais… j'ai entendu en sortant de la douche.

-Alors, j'imagine que tu sais déjà que je vais te demander d'aller avec Carlie à son cours de piano et de t'occuper de son déjeuner ? continuai-je, baillant toujours autant.

-Oui, ça va Edward… ça me fait plaisir… ne t'en fait pas…

-Merci, bonne nuit Bella, dis-je en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

-Bonne nuit Edward… dit-elle.

Je dormais profondément, j'étais loin, j'avais l'impression de rêver. J'entendais des voix, mais je n'étais pas capable d'y répondre. J'entendais la voix paniquée de ma Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas la rassurer. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi, suivi d'une pression sur mon visage.

_Elle, ma Bella!.__.._

-Edward, oh mon dieu Edward…

_Pourquoi elle paniquait ?_

-Madame…

_C'est qui lui ? Pourquoi il est dans ma chambre ?_

-Elle a mis quelque chose dans son café… elle a dit des somnifères, mais j'ai peur que ce soit bien pire… Tanya est une toxicomane et a déjà pris de l'héroïne, elle est sortie ce matin de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital….

-Et la petite, elle lui en a donné aussi ?

-Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis que je l'ai retrouvée.

-Ok, l'ambulance est là, on s'en occupe madame…

_Tanya ? Carlie ? Bella ? Bordel pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? C'est quoi ce bordel et putain c'est qui LUI ?_

-Bella… répondit-elle

-Bella, on va avoir besoin de leurs cartes d'identification de l'hôpital, vous croyez savoir où elles sont ?

_Pourquoi elle se fait appeler Bella ? C'est qui ce con ?_

-Oui.

_L'hôpital ? l'ambulance ? _

Je sentais qu'on me déplaçait, j'essayais de me relever et de parler, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi Ma Bella et MA fille étaient avec un autre homme. Mais je n'émis que de vagues «_humm_» et je ne n'entendis plus rien.

**POV CARLIE (on prend quelques respirations... et après on peut lire)**

-Carlie… Carlie…

-Hummm….

-Réveille-toi, on doit partir.

-Maman ?

-Oui, Dépêche-toi !

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ma maman ?_

-Où on va ?

-On part je t'ai déjà dit, et arrête de discuter !

Je me levai et j'ai mis les vêtements qu'elle me tendait. Quant elle avait appelé l'autre soir, j'avais été contente de lui parler, elle avait été gentille avec moi, mais là, elle était encore méchante.

_Pourquoi elle était méchante ? Bella est gentille elle !_

-Je ne veux pas partir, je veux dormir, bougonnais-je.

-Habille-toi, TOUT DE SUITE !

_Elle crie encore sur moi ! Bella ne crie pas sur moi !_

-Papa et Bella, ils viennent avec nous ?

-Non, c'est nous deux, juste nous deux et arrête avec cette Bella. C'est MOI ta mère, pas elle !

-Je sais !

_Je voudrais une maman comme Bella !_

-Non tu ne sais pas !

-Elle est gentille avec moi, comme marraine Alice, je l'aime comme j'aime marraine Alice…

-Carlie Cullen, tu te fais des histoires. Cette Bella ne t'aime pas, c'est ton père qu'elle veut, la seule chose qu'elle souhaite, c'est de nous le voler et de s'enfuir avec lui.

_Bella n'est pas méchante !__ Et pourquoi elle m'a serrée tout fort en pleurant quand elle est revenue ? Même qu'elle a dit qu'elle m'aime ! Que je lui avais trop beaucoup manquée !_

-C'est pas vrai ce que tu dis !

_Pourquoi elle dit ça ? Bella ne veut pas voler mon papa, elle m'a promis de faire briller ses yeux ! _

-Oh oui c'est vrai ! Bella veut Edward pour elle toute seule et elle l'emmènera loin de toi pour qu'il t'oublie… elle….elle est méchante, elle t'a fait des mensonges.

-NON ! C'est toi qui fais des mensonges ! Papa, il revient toujours d'avec Bella !

-Arrête de pleurer…. Si tu réveilles cette Bella, tu ne reverras plus jamais ton père !

_Pourquoi elle dit ça ? Où il est mon papa ?_

-T'as pas le droit !

Elle est tout plein fâchée et elle part de ma chambre. Alors je sors la tête dans le couloir mais la porte de la chambre de papa, eh ben elle était fermée. Alors je vais doucement pour aller l'ouvrir et réveiller papa, mais Tanya, eh ben elle revient tout de suite.

-Retourne dans ta chambre immédiatement ! elle dit avec la bouche toute serrée.

_J'ai peur ! Peut-être que je devrais crier ? Bella et papa__, ils vont venir ! _

-Mange ce yogourt !

-Non ! J'en veux pas ! J'ai pas faim !

-D'accord, je vais te le faire manger moi-même.

Alors elle prend la cuillère et elle me force à ouvrir la bouche. Elle me faisait mal.

_Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant !_

-Carlie, tu avales ce yogourt !

J'avais beaucoup de peine et ma maman me faisait trop beaucoup peur. J'ai presque vomi parce que ce n'était pas bon et elle m'a fait des gros yeux. Elle a mis sa main sur ma bouche.

-Avale-le ! Si tu le recraches, je vais être en colère !

_Pourquoi elle continue à me donner ça ? C'est pas bon ! __J'ai mal au cœur !_

-Mais arrête de pleurer !

-Je veux papa... je veux papa...

-Ton père il dort.

-Va le réveiller ! Je veux mon papa !

-Tu n'es qu'un bébé, toujours à pleurer après ton père !

Alors je me couchais sur mon lit et je pleurais encore, j'étais trop fatiguée, je voulais que dormir. Je n'étais pas un bébé mais j'avais trop beaucoup peur. Ma maman, elle me faisait peur. Je voulais fermer mes yeux, mais j'avais peur de ne plus jamais revoir mon papa. C'était difficile de les garder ouverts, mes yeux eh ben ils fermaient tout seuls. Je devais essayer de crier à mon papa avant que mes yeux restent fermés.

-Papa... pa... pa... p...

**POV EDWARD**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je distinguais deux silhouettes floues devant moi, l'une discutait au téléphone et pleurait. L'autre posa sa main sur mon épaule et me parlait d'une voix rassurante.

-Edward… tu es réveillé ?

-Hummm….

-Edward ! Oh mon dieu ! papa, je te rappelle, il se réveille !

-Alice, parle tout bas, mon cœur. Il est encore groggy, souffla la même voix rassurante que je devinais être celle de Jasper.

-Edward, tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? demanda ma sœur au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Alice…

-Edward ? dit Jasper.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, et à mon regard il expliqua.

-Tu es à l'hôpital. D'après ce que Bella a raconté aux policiers, Tanya, on ne sait pas encore comment, t'a fait ingurgité une quantité énorme de somnifères, enfin d'après les analyses de sang qu'on vient de te faire.

-Des somnifères ? dis-je en tentant de m'asseoir dans mon lit. Jasper m'aida à m'installer.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à être aux petits soins avec moi lui ?_

-Oui. Tanya l'a dit à Bella.

-Bella ? CARLIE ? OÙ EST MA FILLE ? hurlais-je réalisant, au visage de Jasper et d'Alice qu'ils ne me disaient pas tout.

-Calme-toi Edward, tu…

-DIS-MOI OÙ ELLES SONT ?

Fini les bonnes manières, fallait qu'ils me disent où elles étaient.

-Bella est avec Carlie qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Tanya lui a aussi fait prendre des somnifères, enfin c'est ce qu'on croit. Bella s'est réveillée à temps, Tanya s'enfuyait avec Carlie. Elle a eu le temps d'appeler les secours, mais c'était de justesse, Tanya était à quelques minutes de mettre les voiles. Bella est dans un piteux état.

- Comment cela ? Dans un sale état ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

- On ne sait pas pour l'instant ce qu'il c'est passé exactement.

-Bella m'avait averti avant de dormir hier, je n'ai pas voulu croire que Tanya pourrait s'enfuir avec Carlie, quel con ! réalisais-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez, fermant les yeux pour ne pas que ma colère contre Tanya prenne le dessus.

-Edward ?

J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder à nouveau Jasper. Alice s'était approchée de lui et il avait enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules, elle pleurait.

-Ce n'est pas tout.

-Accouche ! m'énervais-je.

_Il me donne les infos au compte goutte ou quoi Don Juan ?_

-Carlie n'est pas encore réveillée. Bella est dans un sale état et refuse de se faire soigner tant que Carlie ne sera pas revenue à elle. Tanya n'a pas été douce avec elle. Une infirmière a réussi à la convaincre de la laisser nettoyer le sang sur son visage, pour ne pas que Carlie ait peur quand elle se réveillera. Mais elle refuse de faire les autres examens, elle ne lâche pas la main de Carlie

-Tu as essayé de lui parler ? demandais-je, bouleversé par tout ce que Jasper me racontait, par l'état de Bella et celui de Carlie.

-Non, ils ne veulent pas d'autres gens dans la pièce tant que Carlie ne sera pas réveillée et Bella ne veut pas sortir. Elle a fait une crise à son arrivée, qu'ils allaient devoir la tuer pour qu'elle lâche la main de Carlie.

Je ne répondis pas. Alice pleurait encore et Jasper faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retenir les émotions qui menaçaient ses yeux. Je m'en voulais. Ma petite amie était bouleversée et blessée et personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide, Jasper avait l'air désorienté. Je tendis la main vers ma sœur et elle se précipita dans mes bras.

Je devais me lever de ce lit et aller voir Bella et ma fille. Elles avaient besoin de moi et surtout je voulais que Bella se fasse soigner convenablement. Je me dirigeai tant bien que mal vers la chambre qu'Alice m'avait indiquée. J'ouvris la porte et me précipitai près de mon amour pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort, ne trouvant que cela pour la rassurer un peu. Elle était livide et tremblait de tous ses membres

-Je suis désolée… Edward…

_Désolée ? C'est moi qui __suis__ désolé de lui inflig__er__ pareilles épreuves. Si je l'avais __écouté__ avant d'aller dormir, j'aurais pris Carlie avec nous !_

-Chut… c'est fini… tu as été parfaite… c'est moi qui aurait dû t'écouter… la faire dormir avec nous… dis-je un sanglot dans la gorge.

Serrée contre moi, la main de Carlie toujours dans la sienne, ses larmes se déversaient dans mon cou. Je me rendais compte que la seule chose qui l'avait fait fuir le mois dernier était le retour de Tanya. À cet instant, je savais que Bella aimait ma fille, comme une mère aimait son enfant, qu'elle la protégerait de tout, elle l'avait même défendue contre sa propre mère, la nuit dernière. Chaque jour, Bella ne faisait que confirmer mon choix et encore plus maintenant. C'était Bella pour toujours. Elle était celle que je voulais pour m'accompagner dans la vie, celle en qui je pouvais avoir toute confiance. Je caressai son dos et elle gémit.

-Bella, tu as mal ?

-Ce n'est rien Edward.

Les paroles de Jasper me revenaient en tête, elle était blessée mais personne n'avait pu l'approcher pour l'examiner. Il fallait que je voie, alors je pris son visage dans ma main. Ses yeux n'étaient que douleur et chagrin. Tanya lui avait fait mal. Tanya blessait chaque personne importante dans ma vie.

-Bella, tu devrais te faire examiner par le médecin. C'est Tanya qui t'a fait ça ? dis-je en effleurant du bout des doigts les blessures de son visage tuméfié avec de grosses ecchymoses enflées. Même sa lèvre supérieure était fendue.

Elle hocha tout simplement la tête. Je me risquai à lever son chandail dans son dos et me mordis les joues pour ne pas laisser aller toute ma fureur contre Tanya. J'avais mal pour Bella. Juste au niveau de l'attache du soutien-gorge, sur la colonne vertébrale, une plaie se terminant en pointe s'étendait sur un peu plus de huit cm de long sur dix de large. C'était enflé et la peau avait était écorchée. Je maudissais Tanya d'avoir infliger de telles blessures à mon amour.

-Oh... Bella, soufflais-je simplement avant de la rajuster.

J'embrassai ses cheveux mais elle secouait la tête, la main de Carlie toujours dans la sienne.

-Je ne veux pas que le médecin m'examine, pas avant que Carlie soit réveillée.

-Je reste avec elle, Bella…

-NON !

J'allais devoir prendre les grands moyens. Elle ne voudrait jamais m'écouter, mais je pouvais comprendre. Elle m'avait écouté cette nuit et ma fille avait risqué l'enlèvement. La seule personne qui avait un pouvoir sur elle, et ça me tuait de l'avouer, était Jasper.

Je me levai et sortis de la chambre. Jasper et Alice étaient assis enlacés sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente.

-Elle ne veut pas se faire soigner. Elle a des blessures à plusieurs endroits, celle qui m'inquiète est dans son dos, dis-je en m'adressant à Jasper.

Il hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

-Tu veux bien essayer ?

-T'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper, dit-il en se levant. Il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

_C'était quoi çà ? __Est-ce qu'il voulait mon accord ? _

Alice me sourit, heureuse que je considère un peu Jasper et suivit ce dernier dans la chambre de ma fille.

J'espérais qu'il réussirait mieux que moi. C'était dur de l'admettre mais il la connaissait depuis l'enfance et avait sa pleine confiance. Avec lui, elle pourrait probablement mieux se reprendre. Je n'aimais pas la voir aussi abattue, si apeurée. La Bella devant moi n'était pas celle que j'avais retrouvée hier soir dans ma cuisine avec ma fille et j'osais espérer que Jasper pourrait me la rendre.

-Tu dois te faire examiner Bella… Edward va rester avec Carlie… viens… dit simplement Jasper en lui prenant la main.

Docile, elle le suivit. Alice me rejoignit quelques minutes après. Une infirmière se présenta en souriant, ne faisant aucune objection qu'on soit plus d'une personne dans la chambre de Carlie. Elle vérifia les constantes de ma fille et sortit.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle voulait nous l'enlever, dit Alice en pleurant.

-Si tu savais combien je m'en veux Alice. Bella voulait la faire dormir avec nous, elle avait peur que Tanya la kidnappe dans la nuit. J'aurais dû l'écouter.

-Tu as oublié ? L'intuition féminine ne se discute pas, je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois, dit-elle souriant aux travers de ses larmes.

_Foutue Alice ! __Toujours le mot qu'il faut !_

-Comment j'ai pu mettre la vie de ma fille en danger ? Tanya était en furie avant de dormir, je venais de lui dire que je lui avais trouvé un appartement et que j'avais maintenant la garde de Carlie. Elle me répète depuis les deux dernières années qu'elle va s'enfuir avec Carlie si je demande le divorce et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je la laisse en toute liberté dans la maison sans aucune surveillance ! Je ne suis qu'un crétin !

-Ne pense plus à ça. Carlie va bientôt se réveiller et tu es en vie. Bella vous a sauvé, tu devrais l'épouser pour ça !

_L'épouser ? Elle est sérieuse là ?_

-Alice… tu sais que je ne me remarierai JA-MAIS !

-Même avec Bella ?

-Pas même avec Bella.

-Peut-être plus tard ?

-Alice !

-Edward… tu ne …

-Pas pour le moment ! ça te va comme réponse ? dis-je un peu plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Alice n'était pas responsable de ce mariage d'enfer.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ça fait rien Alice… C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon… Tu crois que Jasper va réussir ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Jasper sait comment la prendre c'est un ami parfait, c'est SON meilleur ami parfait.

-Ça ne te dérange pas leur amitié omniprésente ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Je sais qu'ils se respectent et que jamais ils briseront le bonheur de l'autre. Tout est clair entre eux.

-Je vais essayer de faire mieux avec lui, promis-je.

-Tu devrais y mettre du tien et apprendre à le connaître, c'est vraiment une bonne personne. Edward, je comprends que tu puisses être réticent, mais ça me rendrait vraiment heureuse si tu pouvais l'apprécier, au moins un peu.

-Je te le promets, je vais essayer, soufflais-je.

Je la serrai contre moi et embrassai sa tête, alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Bella et Jasper. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la laissa venir vers moi. Alice sortit de la chambre les yeux remplis de larmes, étreignant Bella au passage, la remerciant d'avoir sauvé Carlie et avec son amoureux, elle nous laissa pour retourner dans la salle d'attente.

Bella s'installa de façon à ce que la main de Carlie se retrouve dans la sienne. Nous ne parlions pas. Un médecin vint lui prodiguer des soins, deux points de suture sur sa lèvre supérieure et un pansement sur sa joue gauche tandis que je caressais le visage de ma fille, reconnaissant que ma petite princesse à moi, soit toujours avec nous. J'étais en mille moreaux en réalisant le danger que ma fille avait frôlé. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Bella de l'avoir défendue corps et âme pour moi.

Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, Carlie remua de plus en plus et je lui parlai sans cesse, la réconfortant, la rassurant jusqu'à son réveil. Bella lui caressait la main qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée même pendant les soins. Les médecins, après examen, décidèrent de la garder en observation pour les douze prochaines heures afin de vérifier l'absence d'effets secondaires indésirables.

Juste quelques minutes après que Carlie commence à émettre quelques sons, Bella quitta la chambre, nous laissant. Elle ne voulait certainement pas que Carlie voie son visage dévasté par le chagrin. Moi-même, j'en étais retourné. Je n'osais pas envisager sa réaction si elle n'avait pas pu intervenir à temps. Alice entra en trombe dans la chambre, les yeux paniqués. Elle me fit signe de sortir.

Je quittai la chambre le plus rapidement que je le pus, j'étais encore étourdi. Jasper, assis près de la porte, me fit un signe de tête vers la gauche. Je scrutai la pièce pour voir où Bella s'était réfugiée. Elle était là, devant moi. Assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé sur un mur, les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine pleurant. Mon cœur se serra lorsque j'entendis un sanglot étouffé.

Je posai une main sur ses cheveux tandis que je m'asseyais près d'elle et ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle craquait.

-Chut… c'est fini Bella… elle va bien… je vais bien…

-Si je ne m'étais pas réveillée Edward… si elle était partie avec elle… hoqueta-t-elle en me regardant le visage ruisselant de larmes.

_Oh ! Mon cœur, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écouté ? J'aurai pu éviter tout cela !_

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ne pense plus à ça… elle va bien… et on est là tous les trois…

-Carlie est seule… pourquoi tu l'as laissée seule, dit-elle en se levant d'un seul bond.

-Non, elle est avec Alice… dis-je en suivant son mouvement, mais je titubai légèrement.

-Edward ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est juste… l'effet n'est pas encore totalement parti… dis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras. Je voulais la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. Elle avait besoin de moi comme moi j'avais besoin d'elle.

Jasper qui avait suivi notre échange vint l'enlacer pour que je retourne auprès de Carlie.

-Viens là Bella… tu es crevée… tu devrais te reposer…

Elle se laissa guider vers les chaises et se laissa tomber sur l'une d'elle. Jasper passa son bras derrière ses épaules et sa tête se posa instinctivement contre son torse et elle s'endormit.

-Je reste avec elle, je ne bouge pas, me rassura Jasper.

-Merci.

Bizarrement, j'étais heureux qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle. Elle était lovée contre lui et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Peut-être que ce qu'Alice m'avait dit tout à l'heure faisait tranquillement son chemin.

-Elle a craqué ? demanda Alice lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre.

-Oui. Jasper est avec elle, je me sens impuissant.

-Il attendait ça et il espérait que ce soit rapide. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reporte ça et que ça empire.

Je caressai les cheveux de ma fille qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.

-Bella ? Papa ? Bella ?

-Chut…

-Non, pas toi ! Va-t-en !

-On est là ma princesse, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-J'ai peur… où est Bella ? Tanya lui a fait mal… dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

-C'est fini ma puce, Bella va bien et elle dort. C'est Jasper qui est avec elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Paaaapaaa…. Elle est méchante, je ne veux plus la voir.

-Calme-toi mon trésor.

-Je veux que Bella soit là… Tanya a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus…

-Bella t'adore, elle t'aime très fort, tu le sais, tu la verras bientôt.

-Tu le promets ?

-Je te le promets.

Elle se serra contre moi et je respirai à plein poumon son odeur. Elle était saine et sauve. Alice alla chercher les policiers et Carlie me regarda.

-Je voudrais que Bella soit là.

-Elle dort ma chérie. Bella t'a surveillée toute la nuit et là il faut qu'elle se repose.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre pour la rassurer. Alice s'avança et prit place à côté de nous. Carlie s'accrocha à elle et répondit aux questions des policiers. Je devais contenir ma colère encore une fois. Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner à Tanya le mal qu'elle nous avait fait. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Les policiers ne s'éternisèrent pas et je les raccompagnais dans le couloir. Ils me dirent de passer au poste dès que Carlie serait en meilleure forme pour qu'elle fasse le récit de cette nuit, qu'ils prendraient comme déposition contre Tanya. Cette dernière avait été arrêtée et était derrière les barreaux. J'en saurais plus dans les prochains jours, mais ça m'était complètement égal.

Je rejoignis Carlie qui but un verre de lait et s'endormit contre moi. Alice alla rejoindre Jasper et Bella et je tentai de récupérer, mais je ne faisais que penser au pire qui aurait pu arriver. Au bout d'une heure, mes parents franchirent la porte et je fondis en larmes lorsque ma mère me serra dans ses bras.

-Ta Bella est une femme extraordinaire, je lui serai reconnaissante toute ma vie d'avoir sauvé ma petite-fille.

-Elle est juste parfaite maman, j'ai hâte que tu la rencontres.

-Tu sais, je lui ai parlé quand elle est arrivée ici, dit mon père en s'approchant. Il caressa les cheveux de Carlie qui dormait toujours contre moi.

-C'est elle qui vous a appelé ? demandais-je interloqué. Comment avait-elle pu joindre mes parents ?

-Non, c'est Alice. J'ai appelé moi-même, ici, pour parler aux médecins qui vous avaient reçus et j'ai tenté de la rassurer. Elle pleurait beaucoup et était complètement paniquée.

-Je sais, elle vient de craquer. Je suis heureux que Jasper soit là pour elle, je ne savais plus comment faire pour qu'elle se calme. Elle n'a pas laissé Carlie une seule seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Même blessée, elle a refusé les soins pour ne pas la quitter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, on va rester ici jusqu'à Noël, on repartira tous ensemble dans quelques jours pour Seattle. Je vais t'aider avec Carlie. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à régler et je veux que tu puisses le faire sans t'inquiéter pour Carlie.

-Merci maman, dis-je simplement, ému d'avoir encore une fois son soutien si précieux.

Alice et Jasper entrèrent, ce dernier avait Bella dans les bras, elle s'agitait et murmurait. Il la déposa sur le lit et d'instinct, elle se lova contre moi en murmurant mon nom. Je l'entourai de mon bras libre et elle posa sa main sur mon ventre près de celle de Carlie.

-J'en étais certain, souffla Jasper en souriant.

Je le regardais, attendant qu'il s'explique, tout comme les autres dans la pièce.

-Elle ne faisait que te réclamer et s'agiter. J'imagine que c'est toi qu'elle cherchait. Apparemment, je n'ai plus la bonne odeur, enfin je crois. Regarde, dit-il en hochant la tête vers Bella.

Je souris. Elle avait enfoui son nez contre mon torse, on ne voyait presque plus son visage.

Elle cherchait mon odeur et non celle de Jasper. J'en ressentais une certaine fierté. J'étais devenu L'ODEUR que Bella recherchait pour se sentir en sécurité. C'était moi maintenant, ce n'était plus lui.

-Merci Jasper, soufflais-je.

-On va vous laisser, on rentre à la maison, je vais essayer de faire un peu de ménage. Les policiers ont terminé leurs expertises et je veux que la maison soit impeccable avant que ces deux _"Belles au bois dormant"_ ne rentrent, dit ma mère.

-On vient avec vous, dit Alice en regardant Jasper qui hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je fermai les yeux, mais je ne dormis que très peu. Mes deux amours étaient là contre moi, toutes les deux en sécurité. Quand Bella m'avait fait la promesse de se battre pour nous, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle en arrive à se dresser contre Tanya. J'avais déjà vu celle-ci en colère, la dernière fois au commissariat où elle m'avait blessé. Et cette nuit, Bella n'avait pas hésité à se dresser contre cette furie pour protéger ma fille, au détriment de sa propre sécurité. Carlie avait vraiment une mère d'adoption et moi j'avais la femme de ma vie, indubitablement.

Au bout de quelques heures Bella se réveilla. En la voyant émerger, je lui dédiai mon plus grand sourire.

-Bien dormi mon amour ?

-Oui, enfin je pense… comment je suis arrivée là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Jasper… tu parlais tellement dans ton sommeil… tu ne faisais que répéter mon nom et celui de Carlie et tu te débattais en gémissant… J'étais déjà installé avec Carlie, Jasper t'a déposée là avec nous et tu as arrêté de gémir et de te débattre… ça fait presque 4 heures de ça, l'informais-je.

J'avais besoin de la câliner, de la toucher, de la sentir. Jamais je n'en aurais assez. Pour l'instant et vu nos positions je n'avais accès qu'à son bras et son front.

-J'ai dormi 4 heures ?

-Oui, Carlie aussi… on va pouvoir partir dans près de 3 heures, quand Carlie aura mangé un repas acceptable.

-Toi tu as dormi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment… mes parents sont là et on a discuté de ce qui va se passer. Ma mère m'a offert de rester avec nous jusqu'à mardi et de retourner tous ensemble, chez eux pour Noël, mais je voulais d'abord en discuter avec toi avant d'accepter. On peut changer nos plans, et reporter notre départ à plus tard.

-Tanya, elle est où ?

-Au poste de police… et je m'en fiche pas mal… Notre avocat sera à la maison demain pour discuter de nos options face à cette situation.

-D'accord… dit-elle en se recouchant sur moi.

J'étais heureux qu'elle soit calme, dormir lui avait fait du bien.

Elle prit la main de Carlie et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle la regardait comme une mère regarderait son enfant. Elle frissonna et je la serrai contre moi plus fort, je voulais chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

-Elle va bien Bella. Elle va bien. Ne pense plus à ça.

Je lui disais ça et en même temps que j'essayais de la calmer, je tentais par la même occasion de me convaincre moi-même que tout allait bien. Ma fille avait frôlé la catastrophe et ma Bella l'avait sauvée.

* * *

****

OUF ! **J'aimerais bien votre avis !  
**

**Merci de me lire  
**

**A+  
****Isasoleil**


	17. CHAPITRE 17

**Salut les files !**

**La vie fait que nous ne pouvons pas toujours être aussi présente que l'on a déjà et ce n'est pas faute de vouloir, mais plutôt les circonstances de la vie qui font que je suis hyper débordée par mon nouveau travail. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance pour cette fic, mais qu'un seul pour FMRFMV, qui arrivera euh... je ne sais pas quand...lol...**

**PatiewSnow :** Contente que tu aies aimé.

**Ilonka :** Carlie voudra se rassurer que Bella l'aime toujours et que Tanya a menti.

**Nanie057, larsand :** Merci beaucoup !

**Gwendoline :** c'était pénible de l'écrire également... mais je crois que j'ai réussi (avec Lenerol, elle m'aide vraiment) à faire passer la détresse de Carlie. Pour MALHEUREUSE EN AMOUR, elle est terminée, mais je l'ai dit souvent, je voudrais faire 1 ou 2 chapitres BONUS de plus, mais pour l'instant, je suis débordée avec la conversion de celle-ci et la continuation de FMRFMV. Je voulais également faire une suite HEUREUSE EN AMOUR mais encore là, je ne fais aucune promesse, je manque de temps.

**Coco :** lol... ce serait une solution pour Tanya, mais je lui réserve autre chose...lol... Bella s'est investit corps et âmes dans cette relation... L'ODEUR...*soupir*... tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir sa place...lol...

**Un immense MERCI à Lenerol de m'avoir relu et d'y avoir ajouter quelques lignes pour mon plus grand plaisir. Merci beaucoup ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

Carlie s'était réveillée quelques minutes après Bella et j'en étais soulagé. Même si les médecins m'avaient rassuré sur l'absence de conséquence qu'aurait la dose de somnifère sur elle, j'avais été inquiet. Elle avait mangé une espèce de bouillon de poulet avec quelques nouilles qui faisait office de « soupe poulet et nouilles ». Ça ne semblait pas très bon. Mais elle n'avait rien régurgité et c'était bon signe.

Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Bella et la regardait souvent comme si elle voulait s'assurer que celle-ci allait bien. Bella restait très calme et ne quittait pas Carlie des yeux. Elle ne parlait pas, se contentant de caresser la main de ma fille. C'était bizarre de voir leur interaction, c'était comme si l'une et l'autre se réconfortaient mutuellement et silencieusement. Elles avaient leur propre bulle. C'est comme si il n'y avait qu'elles deux et que le monde extérieur avait disparu.

_Bon Dieu ! C'est un véritable lien qu'elles sont en train de tisser là !_

-Bella, tu veux bien me faire un gros sandwich quand on va rentrer à la maison s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr ma puce… tout ce que tu voudras !

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? L'une pour l'autre ! Et moi, eh ben, je regarde !_

Mais j'avais un peu peur là. Carlie semblait s'emballer encore une fois. Elle avait dit « à la maison » comme si c'était là que vivait habituellement Bella, avec nous, comme une famille. Comme si il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Elle lui avait même demandé de la nourrir parce que dans une famille normale, c'est le rôle de la mère. Et Carlie nous disait, par chemin détourné, qu'elle avait choisi, au fond de son cœur, c'était Bella sa mère, celle qui l'avait protégée, celle qui lui donnait ce dont elle avait besoin, celle qui faisait briller les yeux de son père. Bien sûr, c'était ce que je rêvais mais je ne pouvais pas oublier la fuite de Bella, la dernière fois. Étrangement, Bella ne paniquait pas et c'est comme si elle avait toujours pris ces décisions qu'elle répondait à Carlie le plus naturellement du monde. Pas de réflexion, pas de doute, pas d'hésitation. Elles étaient toujours dans leur bulle.

-Alors, je pourrais avoir un cornet deux boules fraise et chocolat ?

-On verra après ton sandwich…

_Hey ! Coucou vous deux, je suis là, moi !_

Bella était douce et vraiment attentive aux demandes de Carlie, comme si c'était inné chez elle de s'occuper d'un enfant.

-D'accord… on peut y aller maintenant, papa ? demanda ma fille me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui, on peut quitter l'hôpital, lui répondis-je.

_Ah ! On se souvient que j'existe quand même ! Ouais, je suis heureux, si c'est deux là ne s'aiment pas, je ne m'appelle plus Edward ! Waouh ! Est-ce que je vais encore avoir ma place entre elles ? _

J'aidai Carlie à s'habiller pendant que Bella faisait de même. Je remerciai encore une fois intérieurement ma soeur de m'avoir apporté un jeans et un t-shirt en même temps que ma voiture. On passa chez Bella pour prendre quelques affaires supplémentaires et je la vis revenir avec Mojito dans les bras.

_Attends là ! Elle emmène Mojito, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle compte rester plusieurs jours avec nous ? Waouh ! Je crois que je ne suis pas au bout des surprises !_

En montant dans la voiture, elle donna son chaton à Carlie qui s'empressa de le serrer contre elle tout en remerciant Bella. Et moi, je ne pouvais que lui sourire, conscient que par son geste, elle offrait à Carlie ce dont elle rêvait depuis un moment.

-Il était toujours tout seul… et je… je m'ennuyais de lui… se justifia-t-elle.

-Tu as très bien fait Bella. Carlie l'adore.

_Ouais, et moi je suis fou de toi !_

Arrivés à la maison, on fut accueilli par toute la famille, même Emmett et Rosalie étaient présents. Ma mère réceptionna Carlie qui se jetait dans ses bras et s'extasia devant Mojito. Elle me lança un regard plein de tendresse et de reconnaissance de voir Carlie si joyeuse.

Bella fut attirée doucement dans les bras d'Emmett qui l'embrassa tendrement. C'était comme si toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie retombait et je savais très bien quelle sensation cela donnait. Puis ce fut au tour de Rosalie, là encore ce n'était que douceur et tendresse. Et enfin Alice qui sans le vouloir la serra un peu trop fort pour son dos. Chacun lui transmettait un petit message mais mon amour était encore un peu sonnée, elle semblait un peu perdue jusqu'à ce son regard attrape Jasper.

_Foutu __Jasper__ !_

Il la serra longuement contre lui, je ne perdis pas des yeux leur échange. Bella s'accrocha à son cou, puis s'éloigna de lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. J'avais toujours du mal à comprendre la force de leur relation, comme si elle était fusionnelle.

-Je ne partirai pas avant qu'on se soit parlé, d'accord ? dit-il en caressant du revers de la main, la joue de Bella.

-J'en ai trop besoin Jasper, merci.

-Je sais, Bella, je sais… dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de lui sourire.

_Maintenant, un petit peu à moi ! J'ai aussi besoin d'elle !_

Je remerciai Jasper d'un hochement de tête, pour rester poli et courtois, avant de ramener Bella vers moi, pour enfin, lui présenter officiellement mes parents. Mon père la remercia avec un baiser sur la joue et lui fit promettre de l'appeler si elle en éprouvait le besoin. Ma mère la serra tendrement contre elle.

-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin Bella, Edward m'a tellement dit de bien de toi.

-Enchantée madame Cullen, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir vous rencontrer également.

-Oh ma chérie, appelle-moi Esmée…

-D'accord… répondit-elle timidement.

-Je me suis permise de faire le dîner, j'espère que c'est correct ? demanda ma mère.

-Oh c'est très gentil, je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai une faim de loup.

_C'est fou comme elle interagit avec tout le monde, elle a toujours un mot gentil pour chacun et dire que j'ai manqué perdre cette femme ! j'en suis totalement fou !_

Je m'approchai de ma mère et lui demandai dans l'oreille de nous accorder un peu de temps, seuls tous les deux. J'en avais besoin et Bella aussi, me sembla-t-il.

-Si ça ne dérange pas maman, Bella et moi, on va aller prendre une douche et se changer avant le dîner. Tu peux t'occuper de Carlie s'il-te-plait ?

Avec son regard tendre et sa main sur ma joue, j'avais l'impression de revenir huit ans en arrière quand elle avait fait ce même geste pour me rassurer, lorsque j'avais annoncé la grossesse de Tanya.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand… prenez votre temps…

_Whaou ! La même réponse mais aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment heureux alors qu'à l'époque, je me demandais ce qui me tombait dessus._

-Merci maman, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant d'entraîner de ma main au creux de ses reins, Bella vers les escaliers.

J'entendis Emmet râler de la tape que Rosalie venait de lui mettre derrière la tête parce qu'il s'était aperçu qu'on s'éclipsait un moment. J'entendis Alice demander à mon père de mettre une musique d'ambiance.

_Foutue Alice !_

Une fois dans l'intimité de la salle de bain, après avoir fermé et verrouillé les deux portes de notre chambre derrière nous, je pouvais enfin savourer sa présence. J'avais tellement eu peur pour elle qu'il fallait que je constate de mes yeux, de mes mains qu'elle allait bien. Après avoir laisser glisser son chandail de ses bras au sol, je commençais à me la réapproprier en passant mes mains sur son visage blessé et mon estomac se contracta. Comment pouvait-on penser simplement à molester un tel ange ? Mon ange. Du bout des doigts, je continuai ma descente sur ses épaules, la naissance de sa poitrine, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes sur la pointe dressée de ses seins, puis j'arrivai à son ventre, où j'agrippai l'ourlet de son haut de pyjama pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Découvrir sa poitrine nue aux pointes dressées m'arracha un soupir et c'est en souriant que je passai doucement mes mains sur ses seins afin de les prendre en coupe. Je les caressai avec mon nez, humant son odeur. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me fit remonter vers sa bouche pour m'embrasser passionnément.

Je réalisai bien trop tard que Tanya pouvait vraiment faire du mal à Carlie. J'aurais dû écouter Bella, faire confiance à son instinct, et laisser ma fille dormir avec nous. Lorsqu'Alice et Jasper m'avaient raconté pourquoi j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital, j'avais angoissé. J'avais eu peur qu'elles aient été plus gravement blessées. J'avais besoin de sentir Bella vivante, de sentir qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'avait rien, mais surtout, je devais m'assurer qu'elle veuille encore de moi, après les épreuves qu'elle avait dû vivre par ma faute.

Elle fit passer à son tour ses mains sur mon corps pour m'enlever mon chandail et elle m'attira à elle. Je pus sentir sa peau sur la mienne et grisé par la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son corps.

-Aie !

-Oh Bella, je suis désolé… Excuse-moi, mon amour… ça va ? m'inquiétais-je. Je n'avais pas pensé à ses blessures.

-Oui, ça va aller, c'est juste sensible quand on y touche.

-Je suis tellement désolé Bella… je ne lui pardonnerai jamais le mal qu'elle t'a fait… dis-je en fermant les yeux et serrant les dents. J'étais tellement en colère contre Tanya. Elle passa une main sur mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux. Bella me regardait intensément, les yeux remplis d'eau.

-Pour rien au monde, je ne regretterai d'avoir ses blessures. J'en aurais eu encore plus s'il avait fallu que ça aille plus loin. Je te jure Edward… je te jure que jamais… jamais je ne l'aurais laissée partir avec Carlie… jamais tu m'entends… dit-elle des sanglots dans la gorge.

_Oh ! Mon bel ange, prête à se sacrifier pour nous ! Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas la perdre ! J'en deviendrai fou !_

-Merci Bella, merci… si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir protégée Carlie comme je l'aurais fait… tu as été parfaite…

Des larmes coulaient involontairement sur mes joues. Des larmes de joie, mêlées à des larmes de rage. Elle les essuya avec ses pouces prenant mon visage en coupe avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça m'avait manqué.

-Je t'aime Edward…

-Je t'aime aussi Bella… si tu savais combien je t'aime…

Nous finîmes de nous déshabiller et j'évitais de trop regarder son corps. Rien que les quelques câlins que nous nous étions octroyés avaient réveillé mon érection. J'avais envie de lui montrer mon amour et je voulais prendre tout mon temps pour que je puisse la vénérer comme elle le méritait.

_Ça devra attendre mon vieux ! Ce n'est pas le moment et il y a trop de monde ici !_

Nous nous glissâmes sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Bella eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'eau heurta la peau de son dos. Pauvre amour, même cela n'était pas une détente pour elle. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas la vénérer mais je pouvais lui donner de la tendresse. J'attrapais son shampoing et doucement je lavai ses cheveux tout en massant sa tête. Je voulais qu'elle se délasse le plus possible donc je fis mousser le gel de douche sur sa peau et j'en profitai pour caresser son corps. Mon sexe réagissait à chaque fois que Bella gémissait de bien-être et sans trop m'attarder, je la rinçai délicatement avec le pommeau de la douche que j'avais décroché et recouvert d'une serviette pour que le jet soit moins direct sur elle. Je remis ensuite le pommeau sur le crochet et je passai en dessous pour à mon tour me délasser sous l'eau chaude, en fermant les yeux, priant pour que mon érection redescende.

_Allez mon vieux, sois sage !..._

Je sursautai quand je sentis la main de Bella s'enrouler autour de mon sexe tendu et dur comme du marbre. Elle commença par de petits mouvements sur toute ma longueur. J'ouvris les yeux, elle me sourit et augmenta la pression de sa main, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

_Oh bordel !C'est vraiment un ange ! Elle arrive à penser à mon bien-être avant le sien !_

Elle alternait ses mouvements longs et lents pour des courts et rapides. Je balançai des hanches en m'appuyant de mes mains sur les murs de la douche.

_C'est vraiment trop bon mon vieux !_

Elle traça des cercles sur le bout de mon gland avec son pouce et je grognai. Je soufflais difficilement et j'attrapai un de ses seins voluptueux d'une de mes mains pour le palper et le pétrir aveuglément. J'arrivais à mon paroxysme, alors que je donnai quelques coups de reins contre sa main toujours en mouvement et je me libérai puissamment, déversant ma jouissance sur sa paume qui ralentissait le mouvement. Elle me faisait savourer le moment de détente tant mérité après l'orgasme, elle savait que j'aimais prolonger les derniers spasmes.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et repris peu à peu mes esprits et ma respiration.

_Est-ce que je méritais d'avoir une telle femme ? Elle est plus que ma vie !_

-Bella… c'était… humm… c'était bon… merci…

-De rien… je ne voyais pas comment tu aurais fait pour le faire entrer dans ton jeans s'il ne s'était pas soulagé, rit-elle.

-Tu vas me rendre fou… tu es vraiment la plus merveilleuse femme que j'ai rencontrée… Je t'aime, soufflais-je en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Nous sortîmes de la douche, je voulais lui rendre ce qu'elle venait de me faire, mais surtout, je voulais lui donner le meilleur moyen pour se détendre, jouir. Je l'attrapai par la taille et la soulevai pour la faire asseoir sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Je l'embrassai d'abord doucement et descendis rapidement vers ses seins pour m'en délecter amoureusement. Je continuais ma descente vers son bas ventre et comme je croyais que c'était gagné, elle me stoppa avec ses mains en relevant mon visage vers le sien.

-Edward… tout le monde nous attend…

-Ma mère a dit de prendre notre temps… argumentais-je piètrement.

-Edward… ils… ils vont nous entendre…, haleta-t-elle alors que je continuais à lui faire des caresses où je le pouvais sur son corps. Fallait que je trouve mieux comme argument.

-Alice a fait mettre de la musique (smack)… c'est pratique d'avoir une sœur avec des pratiques d'obsédée finalement, dis-je en reprenant mes baisers en commençant par son cou.

-Edward, je ne pourrai pas résister si tu continues.

-C'est le but… (smack) laisse-toi aller… (smack) ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir que je vais te donner… (smack) Crois-moi… (smack) ça fait un bien fou…

Sans plus attendre, je m'agenouillai et logeai mon visage dans son entrejambe en écartant ces dernières de mes mains sur ses genoux, lui empêchant de faire tout mouvement. J'embrassai son sexe comme si j'embrassais sa bouche, et rapidement, elle rendit les armes en prenant appui sur ses coudes, en les plaçant derrière elle. Je fis remonter ses jambes pour me donner plus accès à son intimité en posant ses pieds sur mes épaules. Elle était complètement et totalement offerte pour moi, complètement à ma merci.

Je fis tournoyer ma langue autour de son clitoris qui était gonflé d'excitation. Je glissai ma langue sur toute la longueur de sa fente déjà humide et je léchai, suçotai et mordillai son sexe avant de faire pénétrer ma langue entre ses plis.

Je revins titiller son clitoris de ma langue et insérai un doigt en elle, puis deux et les fis courber vers le haut frappant sur son point G et la réaction fut presque immédiate.

-Oh oui…! Edward…! souffla-t-elle.

_Douce musique à mes oreilles !_

Elle serra ses cuisses sous l'effet du plaisir, coinçant mon visage à l'endroit où il le fallait. Je gémis contre son sexe à cet instant et augmentai la pression de ma langue sur son bouton de plaisir et celle de mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle en même temps. Je la sentis partir dans une vague de plaisir, libérant son miel sur ma bouche en accrochant ses doigts à mes cheveux sous la force de sa jouissance.

-Oh putain…! Edward…! ouiii…!

_Elle __vient__ de jurer comme un mec, t'a entendu ça mon vieux ? Putain, elle est trop sexy ! _

Si nous avions été seuls dans cette baraque et que nous ayons encore du temps, je l'aurais prise sans ménagement sur ce foutu comptoir. Celui-là même où j'avais utilisé «_Bertha_» la dernière fois. J'aurai pu me faire d'autres images de ce comptoir.

Je ne pus que terminer en lapant tout son sexe de son nectar, tétant langoureusement son clitoris pour prolonger sa jouissance merveilleuse. Après quelques secondes, je l'aidai à se remettre sur ses jambes en la tenant par la taille et elle laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule.

-Waouh…! tu avais raison…! c'était vraiment bon…! merci…!

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Viens mettre des vêtements… lui dis-je avant de laisser mon désir prendre le contrôle et de lui faire l'amour démesurément sur un bout du comptoir.

Elle essayait de mettre un soutien-gorge, mais ce fut peine perdue. L'attache faisait une pression et une friction sur sa blessure. Je l'informai que je descendais et que je lui enverrais Alice. Elle m'avait dit avoir emmené des vêtements spéciaux pour Bella à l'hôpital. Peut-être elle aurait une solution.

J'arrivai au salon et Alice me lança un petit sourire laissant entendrequ'elle savait ce que nous avions fait. Je me dirigeai tout de même vers elle.

_Foutue Alice !_

-Alice, tu pourrais monter voir Bella, s'il–te-plaît ? Elle a mal et ne sait pas quel vêtement mettre.

-Je me doute bien, j'avais prévu le coup, j'y vais, répondit-elle souriante, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Bella et Alice revinrent après quelques minutes et je vis que ma belle avait l'air plus à l'aise dans ce qu'Alice lui avait proposé d'enfiler. Elle avait revêtu un chandail à manche courte et col en V, par-dessus ce que je croyais être une camisole, puisqu'on voyait la dentelle dépasser par le décolleté du chandail. Elle avait un jeans confortable et avait attaché ses cheveux en un espèce de chignon lâche sur sa nuque.

Carlie l'accueillit à bras ouverts et Bella la prit sur ses genoux en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Mojito vint s'installer sur elles. Carlie passa son bras autour de son cou et déposa sa tête au creux de celui-ci.

-Merci Bella… je t'aime… souffla-t-elle.

Bella leva les yeux cherchant les miens, remplis de larmes, attendri devant le geste de ma fille. Ma mère avait porté la main à sa bouche et des larmes menaçaient de couler. Je m'approchai et l'enlaçai tendrement en l'embrassant sur la tempe et la serrai contre moi. Tout comme je l'avais fait il y a quelques mois, ma mère réalisait combien Bella avait une place importante dans la vie de Carlie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Carlie… souffla Bella à son tour en déposant un long baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Carlie releva sa tête pour la regarder.

-Bella… on se fera un sandwich une autre fois d'accord ? Mamie elle a fait des lasagnes.

-Bien sûr. On en fera une autre fois.

Devant mes yeux, il y avait ma raison de vivre. Je laissai ma mère pour m'approcher d'elles et je m'agenouillai pour les enlacer toutes les deux, faisant fuir Mojito vers Jasper. Cette fois-ci, je voulais être impliqué dans leur bulle. J'avais besoin de les avoir entre mes bras, toutes les deux, mes deux amours. Carlie rit en me faisant un bisou et elle s'accrocha à mon cou pour me serrer très très fort.

-Venez mes amours, le dîner est servi, dis-je en me levant, Carlie toujours dans mes bras.

Je tendis la main vers Bella et je l'attirai à moi, embrassant son front avant de nous guider vers la salle à manger où tout le monde nous attendait. Nous prîmes place comme à l'habitude, Bella, moi et Carlie. Mais Carlie resta debout.

-Viens Carlie à côté de moi, dis-je doucement.

-Non, à côté de Bella. Entre Bella et toi, dit-elle sérieusement.

-D'accord, cédais-je, ne voulant pas la contrarier.

Carlie tassa sa chaise vers celle de Bella et fit suivre son assiette. Lorsque je voulus m'occuper de couper les lasagnes de ma fille, je vis que Bella le faisait déjà, alors je décidai de lui verser du lait, on faisait vraiment comme une famille, un couple qui s'occupait de leur fille.

J'allais passé ma main dans les cheveux de Carlie et Bella leva les yeux vers moi lorsqu'elle rencontra ma main sur la tête de ma fille. Je lui souris. Nous avions fait le même geste au même moment. Bella était vraiment la meilleure personne pour moi et la meilleure personne pour ma fille. Une fois de plus, je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Le dîner fut merveilleux. Ma mère, comme à son habitude, fut une très bonne cuisinière. Elle avait même fait des crèmes caramel pour le dessert. Rosalie parla de sa grossesse et des maisons qu'ils avaient visitées, Emmett et elle, dans les derniers jours, mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé celle qui abriterait leur nombreuse famille. Carlie baillait. Même si elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Je l'emmenai pour prendre son bain.

-Papa, j'aimerais mieux que ce soit Bella qui vienne avec moi pour mon bain, me dit-elle alors que j'ouvrais les robinets.

-Oh…! euh…! ok, je vais la chercher, répondis-je.

Encore Bella ! D'accord, cela faisait 4 jours qu'elles étaient ensemble. Et avec la nuit dernière, je comprenais que Carlie ait besoin d'être rassurée. Mes bras ne suffisaient plus apparemment, elle réagissait comme si elle ne supportait pas l'absence de Bella, et j'avais un peu peur qu'elle lui en demande trop. Pour l'instant, Bella avait répondu à toutes ses attentes sans en être vraisemblablement incommodée. Il allait certainement falloir que nous ayons une discussion tous les trois. Je n'étais pas prêt à revivre une nouvelle séparation. Rien qu'à y penser, j'en avais le ventre noué.

-Bella, mon cœur ! Carlie préférerait que ce soit toi qui t'occupe d'elle pour son bain, si tu le veux, dis-je en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

-Oh… pas de problème, dit-elle en se levant après avoir remarqué tout comme moi, mon père et Jasper se parler en signe, mais elle les ignora.

Jasper avait hoché la tête en direction de mon père.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes regardés, c'est quoi le problème ? demandais-je presqu'en colère que Jasper analyse encore la relation que ma fille et Bella développait.

_Il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Merde alors ! _

-Calme-toi Edward, tu n'as pas à attaquer Jasper, lui comme moi avons remarqué que Carlie s'accroche à Bella et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est plus fort qu'avant.

-Et alors ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est parce que Bella s'occupe d'elle comme si c'était sa propre fille. Elles ont passé 3 jours ici ensemble toutes les deux avant que Tanya débarque foutre la merde ! C'est juste normal qu'elles soient plus proches ! m'emportais-je.

_Foutu psy !__ Il m'énerve là !_

-Écoute Edward…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ?__ Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Ça fait sept ans que j'élève mon enfant quasiment seul ! J'l'ai pas attendu pour agir ! Merde, fais chier !_

-Je ne veux rien faire contre tes décisions, mais si tu me le permets, je voudrais bien écouter ce que Carlie raconte à Bella et je veux aussi savoir pourquoi elle s'accroche à Bella de cette façon. Juste la suivre de près pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête. Ce qu'elle a vécu peut la traumatiser et je voudrais éviter que ça prenne de l'ampleur en réagissant vite.

_Et quoi d'autres __encore__ ? __Il a promis aussi à Bella de lui parler ! Il est temps qu'il accepte ma présence à ses côtés ! Je suis là pour elle, maintenant et il faudra qu'il s'y fasse !_

-D'accord, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, mais ma fille aime Bella et il n'y a rien de mauvais pour elles deux dans tout ça.

-Merci. Je reste dans le couloir et j'écoute tout simplement, dit Jasper avant d'aller rejoindre Bella et Carlie en haut.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, tu m'avais dit que tu ferais un effort et pas plus tard que cette nuit ! grogna Alice en me pointant du doigt.

-Désolé. C'est plus fort que moi. Toujours là à être au secours de Bella, j'en ai marre de cette amitié fusionnelle et qu'il réussisse mieux que moi à la calmer.

Emmett s'esclaffa et je le regardai.

-Relax Edward…! c'est notre lot à tous. Bella n'accepte que l'aide de Jasper. Il est le seul qui arrive à quelque chose avec elle. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris qu'il était le meilleur ami et aussi le psy qui a droit à tous les secrets et moi le grand frère qui veut faire la peau à chacun des mecs qu'elle s'est fait.

-Emmett ! gronda Rosalie en lui montrant des yeux mes parents.

-Ne t'en fais pas Rosalie, on a eu 25 ans nous aussi, dit mon père en rigolant.

-Va donc écouter toi aussi, Jasper veut juste vous aider et surtout éviter que Carlie souffre plus que nécessaire de ce que Tanya a fait, dit Alice froidement.

Je tournai les talons et montai l'escalier. Jasper refermait la porte en la laissant entrouverte et s'installait sur le plancher.

-Je lui ai demandé de la faire parler, histoire de voir ce à quoi elle pense, pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

Je hochai la tête et m'installai sur le plancher moi aussi, écoutant Carlie et Bella.

_**-Alors Carlie, tu es contente que les vacances de **__**N**__**oël soient là ?**_

_**-Oh oui… Je vais pouvoir me coucher plus tard et me lever plus tard aussi. On va pouvoir faire des soirées pyjama télé plus souvent.**_

_**-Tu as raison, c'est génial les vacances.**_

Je souris. Ma fille adorait les soirées pyjama télé.

_**-Dis-moi comment ça se passe **__**N**__**oël chez ta mamie et ton pap**__**y**__** ?**_

_**-Et bien… Alice nous fait toujours des vêtements super chics, tu vas voir c'est elle la meilleure pour faire des robes… on fait une chasse aux cadeaux dans toute la maison et c'est toujours moi qui gagne.**_

_**-C'est vrai ?**_

_**-Oui, mais je sais qu'ils me laissent tous gagnés… j'adore ça…**_

_**-Ensuite, il se passe quoi ? Est-ce que le père noël vient vous rendre visite ?**_

_**-Non, plus maintenant… moi j'aimais bien quand Eléazar, le frère de mon pap**__**y**__**, se déguisait, ça me faisait rire… mais Tanya, elle trouvait ça bébé et elle a fait une crise à papa en revenant pour ne plus avoir de père noël… c'est cette fois là aussi qu'elle m'a dit que ça n'existait pas, dit-elle tristement.**_

_Tanya, elle l'avait appelée Tanya, pas maman… _

Je regardai Jasper.

-Elle a vraiment fait ça ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je honteux.

-Pourquoi elle l'a appelé Tanya ? demandais-je.

-Je suis certain que tu auras ta réponse, dans quelques minutes.

_**-Je suis désolée… ma puce…**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Non quoi ?**_

_**-Personne ne doit être désolée… à cause de Tanya… elle est méchante…**_

Il y eut une pause, Bella ne devait pas vouloir la contredire, ni approuver.

_**-Bella… pourquoi tu es partie quand j'ai raconté ce que Tanya m'avait dit cette nuit ?**_

_**-Oh… euh… je ne voulais pas déranger… je voulais te laisser avec ton papa… pour lui parler en privé… juste lui et toi…**_

_**-J'aurais aimé que tu restes.**_

Jasper écoutait toujours, très concentré, mais moi j'avais des dizaines de questions. Mais je suivis les conseils du psy, j'écoutai.

_**-Je t'ai demandé de prendre soin de mon papa, tu te souviens ?**_

_**-Oui, je me souviens.**_

_**-Je voudrais… que tu prennes soi**__**n**__** de moi aussi… comme une maman… mon amie Kristen elle dit que c'est ok de te voir comme une maman… une deuxième maman…**_

_**-Papa est d'accord, si toi tu es d'accord.**_

-Tu as dit à Carlie qu'elle pouvait appeler Bella "_maman_" sans lui demander son avis ? dit-il plein de reproche.

-Pas du tout ! J'ai dit qu'elle pouvait en parler avec Bella et voir avec elle si c'était ok qu'elle la considère comme une maman, et c'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire, répondis-je froidement.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il.

_Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là ?_

_**-Est-ce que je peux te dire pour cette nuit ? Je ne veux plus avoir de mensonge avec papa et pas de mensonge avec toi.**_

_**-Oui, tu peux me dire pour cette nuit…**_

_**-Elle m'a réveillée et m'a dit que on devait partir. Je ne voulais pas partir sans papa et pas sans toi. Elle s'est fâchée et m'a criée dessus parce qu'elle disait que c'était elle ma mère et pas toi… J'ai dit que je le savais… que je t'aimais comme j'aime marraine Alice…**_

Jasper me regarda, il avait l'air complètement dépassé par ce qu'il entendait.

_**-Bella… Tanya elle a dit que tu ne m'aimes pas… que tu me volerais mon papa et que tu l'emmènerais loin pour ne plus que je le vois…**_

-Tu l'as ta réponse, elle veut vérifier si Bella va la repousser. Elle veut savoir si Tanya dit vrai. Carlie sait qu'une mère ne ment pas à son enfant, dit-il fier d'avoir eu raison.

_**-J'ai pleuré et dis que ce n'était pas vrai… elle a dit que si je te réveillais en pleurant… que je ne reverrais plus jamais papa… elle est **__**sortie**__** de ma chambre et est revenue avec un yogourt… elle me faisait peur… Elle m'a obligé**__**e**__** à manger le yogourt, même si je n'avais pas faim… il n'était pas bon et quand j'ai presque vomi à cause du goût… elle a mi**__**s**__** sa main devant ma bouche pour ne pas qu'il sorte…**_

-J'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle en est arrivée là ! Comment t'a fait pour la supporter si longtemps ? me dit-il en secouant la tête

-A ton avis ? Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ?

_Bienvenu dans mon monde mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'me la suis coulé douce ?_

_**-Elle a mi**__**s**__** le reste du pot de yogourt dans ma bouche avec la cuillère même si je gardais ma bouche fermée et elle a encore mi**__**s**__** sa main sur ma bouche pour pas que je vomisse… j'avais peur… je pleurais beaucoup et elle s'est encore fâchée, m'a dit que j'étais un bébé… après… je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital…**_

-Si Bella ne parle pas dans une minute, tu entres et tu rassures ta fille, dit-il.

Mais Bella lui parla à peine eut-il terminé de parler.

_**-Carlie… je veux que tu saches… que je t'aime beaucoup… tu es une gentille petite fille… je ne te volerai pas ton papa… tu sais que c'est mon amoureux ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Tu es importante pour moi Carlie. J'aime bien quand tu es là. Je t'ai déjà dit que les amoureux ils avaient besoin d'avoir des discussions d'adulte. C'est la raison pour laquelle Edward et moi avons besoin d'être seuls des fois tous les deux. Je ne volerai pas Edward… il va toujours rester avec toi et revenir s'il vient chez moi sans toi, je te le promets.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

-Elle est juste parfaite, soufflais-je ignorant Jasper.

-Elle a appris du meilleur, dit-il en souriant.

_Arrogant avec ça ! Il ne manque pas de culot, il sait qu'il me dérange !_

_**-Bella… je voulais savoir… savoir si tu m'aimais toujours… là je le sais… tu ne m'as pas repoussée, pas une fois ce soir… Tanya elle m'aurait repoussée après la deuxième fois… elle m'aurait dit d'aller voir mon père…**_

Jasper me regarda.

-Carlie a fait exprès d'exagérer ses comportements affectifs envers Bella ce soir. Elle voulait vérifier si Bella allait la repousser, elle voulait surtout vérifier si Bella l'aimait encore. Tanya a foutu le bordel dans sa tête, elle a mis le doute en elle, enfin, je crois, expliqua-t-il.

_**-Alors, c'est d'accord Bella ?**_

-Elle veut une réponse à sa question Bella, réponds lui, dit Jasper, comme si Bella l'entendait.

Je me levai pour aller rejoindre Bella, mais il me retint par le bras.

-Non, attends, s'il te plait, c'est hyper important pour Carlie là que Bella réponde, c'est entre elles deux, c'est de votre avenir qu'il est question, laisse encore quelques instants à Bella.

_Faudrait qu'il se décide, j'y vais ou pas ?_

_**-Oui, ma puce, c'est d'accord… je vais m'occuper de toi et prendre soin de toi comme une maman… je t'aime fort, ma chérie…**_

_**-Je t'aime fort aussi Bella…**_

Il soupira, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit de soulagement ou d'agacement.

Nous entendîmes rire et peu de temps après, Bella qui informait Carlie qu'elle sortait une minute.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Jasper, sans même m'adresser un regard. J'eus mal de la voir dans ses bras à lui plutôt que dans les miens. Je restai là, figé par ce qui venait de se produire, mais surtout de ce que Jasper venait de conclure avec la discussion des deux femmes de ma vie. Jasper me lança un regard et je compris que je devais aller rejoindre ma fille. Je caressai le bras de Bella au passage, pour lui signifier que j'étais là moi aussi et entrai dans la salle de bain.

-Pourquoi Bella ne revient pas ?

-Elle doit parler avec Jasper.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Jasper est son meilleur ami et qu'elle a envie de lui parler de ce qui s'est passé.

Elle semblait réfléchir.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Pourquoi c'est Bella qui a empêché Tanya de me prendre ?

-Tanya m'a aussi donné du yogourt pas bon, en fait, c'était un café pas bon. Quand elle a voulu s'enfuir avec toi, je dormais, comme toi.

-Je suis contente d'être restée avec toi et Bella. Tanya, ne s'occupe pas de moi, je la dérange toujours.

-Je sais mon cœur… Je suis heureux que tu sois restée avec moi. J'ai eu peur, mais c'est fini maintenant.

-Tu sais papa, Bella, elle a dit oui pour s'occuper de moi comme une maman et puis elle a dit qu'elle m'aime très beaucoup et moi aussi je l'aime très beaucoup. Maintenant c'est ma maman à moi. Pas Tanya, elle, je veux plus la voir, elle est trop méchante, me dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh mon ange ! Ça va aller maintenant, chutttt… Et Tanya n'est pas prête à revenir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité maintenant et tu as vu, il y a papy et mamie, ici aussi.

-Oui, mais j'ai eu trop beaucoup peur et j'ai raconté à Bella ce qu'elle a dit Tanya. Maintenant j'ai plus de mensonge avec vous. Je savais bien que c'était pas vrai mais j'avais quand même peur.

-Non mon cœur, ce n'était pas vrai ce qu'a dit Tanya et Bella t'aime vraiment comme sa fille. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Tu sais qu'on va bientôt partir chez papy et mamie et on va passer un merveilleux Noël, tous ensemble.

_Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à lui faire penser à autre chose. Ma pauvre puce ! Si jeune et elle en a déjà tant vu ! _

-Je t'aime papa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse.

Je la serrai contre moi après l'avoir enroulée dans une serviette.

Ça faisait près d'une heure que Bella discutait avec Jasper.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire qui prenait autant de temps ? _

Carlie devait aller se coucher et elle voulait son bisou. Je frappai à la porte de ma chambre et m'excusai expliquant la raison de mon intrusion. Je dus sortir rapidement, puisque voir Bella allongée et blottie contre le corps de Jasper, et celui-ci couché sur le dos et ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. En plus, sur notre lit, mes poings se serraient.

_Allez, respire Edward ! Ça va le faire ! Ce sont juste des meilleurs amis qui avaient besoin de se parler ! Ouais, et moi ? Qui me parle à moi ?_

Jasper retourna au rez-de-chaussée et Bella se rendit dans la chambre de Carlie où elle était installée avec Mojito dans son lit. Elle lui fit un gros câlin, on retourna au salon.

Il se faisait tard, Rosalie et Emmett nous quittèrent, Rose était complètement sur le carreau. Alice ramassait la cuisine avec ma mère. Jasper et Carlisle discutait d'une nouvelle étude sur un antidépresseur. Je m'installai au piano et Bella vint de suite, prendre place à côté de moi. Nous n'avions pas parlé ni un ni l'autre et je sentis Bella poser sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que je laissais mes doigts se promener sur les touches noires et blanches. Je ne sais combien de temps passa quand je sentis Bella sommeiller. Je ne bougeai pas, continuant à jouer. J'entendis des pas au-dessus de ma tête et compris que Carlie se glissait dans mon lit. Quand Jasper vit que Bella dormait, il s'avança vers moi.

_Génial ! __Il veut quoi là ?_

-Si tu veux bien, je voudrais faire un débriefing avec toi et te donner quelques petits conseils pour Carlie.

Je hochai simplement la tête et continuai à jouer.

-Bella vient de s'engager envers Carlie à tenir l'un des rôles les plus prépondérants dans la vie d'un enfant. C'est important pour ta fille ce que Bella vient de faire.

-Oui. C'est important pour moi aussi.

-Tu sais, ta fille ne comprend pas tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Se faire molester par une personne très importante lui a fait perdre une partie de ses repères de confiance et de sécurité. Elle a peur de vous perdre toi et maintenant Bella puisqu'elle a été confrontée à cette possibilité. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée pour l'instant. Son rapport aux adultes responsables risque d'être mis à mal. Si elle parle de Tanya, laissez là faire, bon ou mauvais, il faut juste l'écouter et ne pas la reprendre. Elle a besoin d'extérioriser sa colère face à l'insécurité qu'elle a ressentie.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle l'appelle Tanya ? demandais-je.

-Je crois qu'elle a fait le lien avec la façon dont Tanya l'a traitée et la façon dont une mère, une maman doit se comporter.

-C'est ce que je pensais.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, peu importe la raison ou l'heure, n'hésite pas, je viendrai et si cela te convient, on trouvera une solution ensemble.

-Merci Jasper.

-Hey, Jazz, je suis crevée, tu es prêt ? demanda ma sœur en l'enlaçant.

-Oui, je suis prêt, répondit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Ma sœur ferma les yeux et sourit. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui.

Je les saluai et repris mon monologue intérieur.

Je devrais faire un effort. Ce type est tout ce que ma sœur désire depuis qu'elle rêve au prince charmant. Alice a raison, la seule raison que j'ai de le détester, c'est qu'il a couché avec Bella et probablement un plus grand nombre de fois que moi. Mais je compte bien prendre la première position, en étant le mec avec qui elle aura fait l'amour le plus de fois.

_Pathétique Cullen ! Bella vaut plus que ça ! Sui__s__ les conseils d'Alice et laisse ta jalousie de côté !_

Mes parents descendirent se mettre au lit et j'arrêtai de jouer pour réveiller ma Bella.

-Tu viens dormir ?

Elle regarda autour de nous.

-Ils sont tous partis ?

-Oui, mes parents dorment au sous-sol, Alice et Jasper viennent de partir.

Elle hocha la tête et me suivit dans les escaliers. J'entrai dans notre chambre et vit Carlie endormie dans mon lit. Je me tournai vers Bella en souriant, mais elle n'était pas là.

-EDWARD ! entendis-je alors que j'étais déjà en chemin pour rejoindre Bella. Je courrai presque quand je vis qu'elle était paniquée. Je me demandais si j'avais rêvé la présence de Carlie. Je retournai vérifier et revint vers Bella. Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour être certain qu'elle m'écoutait bien.

-Bella… elle dort dans notre lit… elle va bien…

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser et l'entraînai dans ma chambre. Je l'aidai à enfiler un pyjama et elle se glissa sous la couette pour se blottir contre le petit corps chaud de Carlie.

-Papa ? Bella ?

-Oui, ma puce c'est nous... rendors-toi...

-Je peux rester avec vous Bella ?

-Oui, ma chérie

Je fis le tour du lit pour embrasser ma fille.

-Dors bien ma puce... je t'aime, dis-je en donnant un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime fort papa... merci Bella...

Je glissai doucement dans les draps et me collai précautionneusement contre Bella, dans son dos. J'enserrai sa taille et déposai un baiser sur son épaule.

-Bonne nuit Bella…

-Bonne nuit Edward…

J'avais ma belle dans mes bras et Carlie en sécurité dans ses bras. C'était là, ce qu'on aurait dû faire hier soir... C'était notre moment à nous trois, notre monde, notre famille. Oui et grâce à Bella qui nous avait défendus et protégés, c'était tout cela. J'allais tout faire pour que cela puisse devenir notre quotidien. Carlie et moi avions besoin de Bella comme elle avait besoin de nous et sur cette pensée, je me laissais couler dans ce rêve merveilleux…

* * *

**Pour celles qui le désirent, vous pouvez lire le OS que j'ai écrit pour le lovelemon-in-fic... c'est différent de ce que je fais habituellement... vous pouvez aller sur le http:/www(.)lovelemon-in-fic(.)com/comment-reussir-une-bonne-rentree-lemoniaque-f75/programme-de-sexologie-t3859(.)htm Enlever les (( )).**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

**Merci encore et toujours de me lire  
A+**

**isasoleil**


	18. CHAPITRE 18

**Hi girls !**

**Vous attendiez la suite avec impatience ! Alors, le voici, le voilà ! Je ne m'attarde pas trop, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 18.**

**Gwendoline :** Oui Edward éprouve beaucoup de jalousie pour Jasper. Ce sentiment se dissipera peu à peu, mais ce ne sera pas pour le prochain chapitre...lol... Moi aussi je relis le chapitre correspondant du pov de Bella... faut que je me remette dans l'histoire...lol...

**Coco :** Vos reviews aussi me manquent. C'est vrai qu'elle a tout un Edward notre Bella. Sa jalousie est presque maladive, dans quelques chapitres, il fera beaucoup d'effort pour gérer sa colère face à Jasper.

**Un IMMENSE merci à Lenerol pour sa relecture et ses ajouts !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**isa**

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Chapitre 18

-NON ! PAAPAAA !

-Chut… Carlie… souffla Bella doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, mais ça ne lui suffit pas, elle continua d'hurler après moi.

-PA… PAA !

Je me levai et me précipitai de l'autre côté du lit, vers Carlie pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme une noyée à sa bouée. Elle sanglotait dans mon cou.

_Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de lui avoir fait autant peur ! __Pire je ne me pardonnerai jamais de lui avoir foutu une mère pareille !_

-Papa… pleura-t-elle.

Ça me fendait le coeur en mille miettes de l'entendre pleurer, son petit corps tremblait et je la sentais tellement fragile. Bella alluma la lampe sur la table de chevet derrière elle et s'assit, les jambes croisées, sur le lit. Carlie leva la tête vers elle et j'assistai encore une fois à un échange bouleversant entre elles.

C'était incroyable la force de leur relation. Carlie agissait avec Bella comme si c'était sa maman et Bella agissait avec Carlie comme si c'était sa propre fille.

Carlie tendit la main vers Bella, qu'elle saisit en s'approchant de nous. Ma fille essayait de reprendre une respiration normale mais la peine qu'elle avait se traduisait dans les sanglots encore présent dans sa voix.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar mon bébé, calme-toi, on est là...

-On est là ma puce... dit ma belle pour tenter de l'apaiser à son tour.

-Ça va aller maintenant ? lui demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se blottir encore plus contre moi. Je l'entourai de mes bras et après un regard vers mon ange, je la fis s'allonger avec nous sous la couette.

Elle tira sur le bras de Bella une fois de plus pour qu'elle se colle à nous. Bella, ma douce, merveilleuse et patiente Bella, éteignit la lampe et embrassa son front avant de s'allonger à son tour, lui insufflant tout comme moi, comme son parent, du réconfort.

_Cette femme est parfaite !_

La nuit fut entrecoupée des cauchemars de Carlie et le réveil fut un peu difficile. J'étais descendu avec elle très tôt pour le petit déjeuner et j'avais laissé Bella se rendormir, malgré ses protestations, je voulais qu'elle se repose.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit ma mère en ouvrant les bras à ma fille qui s'y blottit.

J'embrassai sa tempe en passant près d'elle et elle me souffla, qu'elle s'occupait de Carlie. Je me servis un café et je rejoignis mon père au salon.

-Hey, dure nuit, dit-il alors que je me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

-Oui... Carlie a fait des cauchemars... elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi et Bella non plus.

-Ta mère non plus, elle est même montée vérifier que vous étiez bien.

-Je sais, elle nous a embrassé chacun notre tour.

-Elle est inquiète pour Carlie.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Jasper nous a dit que Carlie s'accrochait à Bella et que celle-ci était très réceptive.

-Et alors ? Tu vas me faire le même discours que lui ? m'exaspérais-je.

Je repensai à la mis en garde que Jasper m'avait dit, plutôt, il y a quelques semaines.

-Non pas du tout. Je suis heureux de constater que c'est une femme merveilleuse et qu'elle vous rend heureux.

-Oh... merci papa... Bella est très honnête dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend avec Carlie et avec moi. Elle l'a protégée de Tanya comme je l'aurais fait et elle m'a dit hier, qu'elle aurait été jusqu'à se sacrifier pour que Carlie ne me soit pas enlevée.

-Je sais... j'ai vu comment elle s'en occupait hier. Tu l'as enfin trouvée, mon fils.

-Oui, Papa, je l'ai enfin trouvée, mais je ne sais pas si je la mérite vraiment, confirmais-je.

-Ne dis pas ça Edward ! me répondit-il. Tu as autant le droit au bonheur que n'importe qui. Pour toi, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que pour d'autres mais comme ça, tu connais maintenant la valeur de ton trésor ! Bella est une fille exceptionnelle et ta mère et moi l'apprécions énormément.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Un ange ! Même mes parents étaient sous son charme ! Et j'adorais cela !_

-Merci Papa, c'est très important pour moi que vous acceptiez Bella.

-C'est normal, fils, et si tu es heureux alors nous le sommes aussi, dit-il en me donnant une accolade.

Personne, dans ma famille, n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que je rencontre une femme avec qui je vivrais une vraie et belle histoire d'amour. Pas avec Tanya en tout cas. Ils avaient bien essayé de l'accepter mais celle-ci les avait rejetés les accusant de nous étouffer. Pendant ces sept dernières années, mes parents et même ma sœur avaient subi le contrecoup de mon moment d'égarement avec Tanya. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien et ils avaient continué à me soutenir et à répondre à mes demandes d'aide.

C'est d'ailleurs un des points que Tanya me jetait à la figure lorsque nous nous accrochions. Personne ne s'était attendu à l'arrivée de mon ange, même moi, je n'en espérais pas autant. Et pourtant, elle était là, au milieu de nous, nous offrant le meilleur d'elle-même. J'étais un putain de mec chanceux !

Elle avait même accepté le rôle de maman de substitution pour Carlie. Carlie, ma princesse, qui souffrait tellement mais qui continuait, malgré tout, à trouver son chemin dans cette vie. Carlie qui avait choisi Bella, bien avant tout le monde. Carlie et Bella ou Bella et Carlie, voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie, en ce moment. Pour elles, je ferais n'importe quoi et jamais plus je ne laisserai Tanya interférer dans leur monde. Je ne sais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre et j'attendais avec impatience la visite de notre avocat.

J'avais déjeuné sans même m'en rendre compte et c'est Carlie qui me sortit de mes pensées en me demandant de l'accompagner au piano. J'aimais ce moment privilégié que l'on partageait tous les deux. Elle faisait beaucoup de progrès, je ne sais pas si elle ressentait la même chose que moi pour cet instrument. Il me permettait de me détendre ou de réfléchir et de faire le point lorsqu'un problème épineux me tracassait. Mais lorsque je jouais avec ma fille, c'était juste de la détente.

J'entendis Bella se lever, la douche et ensuite ses pas dans l'escalier. J'espérais qu'elle avait pu profiter des quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Elle en avait plus que besoin.

Elle se pointa dans l'entrée du salon et attendit que ma fille termine son morceau pour se manifester.

-Bonjour… dit-elle doucement.

-Oh Bella chérie… tu vas bien ? demanda ma mère, heureuse de la retrouver.

-Oui, merci… vous avez bien dormi ? répondit-elle, probablement inquiète qu'ils aient été réveillés par les cris de Carlie.

Mon père se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Oui... on ne peut mieux… je t'apporte un café ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Oh…. Euh… oui… c'est gentil, merci, bafouilla-t-elle.

_Même eux sont entichés d'elle ! Ils l'entourent et la cajolent. Et mon ange est un peu perdue là._

Je lui souris pour la rassurer et elle s'approcha de nous. Mes parents faisaient souvent cet effet là à trop vouloir faire plaisir aux gens, mais là c'était plus que cela. J'allais devoir faire attention à ce qu'elle ne s'effraie pas.

-Tu joues vraiment très bien, ma puce… dit-elle en embrassant Carlie.

-J'ai enfin réussi à la jouer au complet. C'est papa qui m'a aidé, c'est lui le meilleur, répondit-elle en souriant.

Je me levai et enlaçai doucement Bella par la taille pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle donnait toujours des mots d'encouragement à Carlie et j'appréciais vraiment.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui… je crois que j'ai récupéré quelques heures et je me sens moins fatiguée…

Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Mon père revint avec son café et il fixa son visage après lui avoir donné sa tasse.

_Foutue déformation professionnelle !_

-Humm… c'est un peu trop rouge… on dirait que la suture est trop serrée… tu me laisses regarder Bella ?

-Oui… si ça ne vous dérange pas… c'est un peu désagréable quand je parle… pourtant hier c'était correct…

-Viens t'asseoir, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

_Merde ! J'espère ne pas avoir empiré son état avec mes besoins ! C'était tellement divin de goûter ses lèvres ! J'en avais jamais assez. _

Elle posa son café sur la table basse du salon et prit place sur le canapé. Carlie partit l'y rejoindre. Je retournai au piano pour jouer un peu, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux femmes de ma vie. Et subitement, mes pensées me ramenèrent à notre premier rendez-vous que Bella avait incité et la chanson sur laquelle nous avions dansé me revint en mémoire. Mes doigts se mirent à se déplacer sur le clavier et ''_Angel'' de ''Sarah Mclachlan'' _retentit dans la maison_. _Bella leva les yeux vers moi instantanément et me fit un immense sourire. Elle était en accord avec moi, cette chanson serait à jamais la notre.

Lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés la semaine dernière et parmi tout ce que nous avions partagé, Bella m'avait prendre conscience que nous avions aussi besoin de moments rien qu'à nous. Et de repenser au déroulement de ce premier rendez-vous qui avait confirmé notre affinité dans la danse me fit envisager que lorsque nous serions à Seattle et que, je l'espérais, Carlie se sentirait plus en sécurité, je demanderai à mes parents d'en prendre soin et j'emmènerai Bella pour une soirée.

-Ça fait mal ? demanda Carlie à Bella.

-Juste un peu… mais ton papy il va regarder et je n'aurai plus mal, la rassura-t-elle.

-Où tu t'es fait ça ? Ça a saigné… tu as pleuré ?

Elle posait des questions, c'était normal, mais je savais que Bella lui répondrait de la meilleure manière qui soit. Je ne croyais pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui révéler tout de suite ce que Tanya avait fait à Bella.

-Non je n'ai pas pleuré…

Mon père revint interrompant sans le vouloir les questions de Carlie et j'en étais soulagé.

-Alors Bella… voyons voir ça…

A l'aide de ses doigts il examina minutieusement les sutures sur sa lèvre. Mon père avait toujours été très consciencieux et il pratiquait son art avec dévotion et par vocation. De plus, ce n'était pas n'importe qui devant lui, c'était ma Bella, celle qu'il identifiait comme LA femme de ma vie. Celle qui avait préservé sa petite-fille et par extension son fils. Dans ses gestes, il y avait une sorte de vénération, cette volonté d'apporter le soulagement dans une extrême douceur.

-Il n'y a pas d'infection, mais je vais quand même refaire ces sutures… il y a trop d'enflure… Esmée, ma chérie, tu peux m'apporter de la glace…

-Oui… je reviens…

Mon père sortit des ciseaux de sa trousse et les approcha des lèvres de Bella. Même si j'avais le coeur solide, quand mon père jouait au docteur je n'aimais pas voir ça.

_Euh ! bon, je vais plutôt regarder ailleurs, hein !_

-Je vais couper le fil et refaire la suture quand ça aura désenflé un peu. Ça va ?

J'avais remis mes yeux sur mon piano et du coin de l'oeil je vis Bella hocher la tête.

-Je vais le faire avec un fil plus fin… on ne verra presque pas la cicatrice…

-Papy, pourquoi elle a ce bobo Bella ?

Je ratai une note sur le piano, et quand levai les yeux, je vis Bella se figer et mon père me regarder. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de donner la meilleure réponse à Carlie qui l'empêcherait de somatiser.

-Elle a reçu un coup au visage… alors, là il faut que je suture la blessure pour que ça guérisse mieux et plus vite.

-Ça lui fait mal ?

-Juste un peu… pas vrai Bella ?

-Oui… juste un peu…

Carlie sembla satisfaite de la réponse de son grand-père et moi je fus soulagé, encore une fois, qu'elle n'en demande pas plus. Ma mère revint avec la glace que mon père appliqua sur la douce lèvre de Bella et elle prit la main de Carlie.

-Ma princesse, viens te préparer, il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner et on va aller avec papy au centre commercial faire des emplettes et prendre un déjeuner dans un restaurant.

_Ma mère est une sainte !_

-D'accord, je viens… à plus tard Bella, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ma fille suivit ma mère après m'avoir fait la bise, laissant mon père terminer son travail. Il examina les autres lésions de mon amoureuse, et nous donna quelques conseils pour la gestion de la douleur et pour son dos, les soins que je devrais faire chaque soir.

-Bon, je vous laisse… je vais avec Esmée et Carlie, profitez bien de votre après-midi… nous lança-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

_Hey mon vieux, Carlisle est aussi porté sur la chose que toi, mais Bella a besoin de sommeil, alors reste tranquille !_

Je reprenais le piano, mais cette fois j'entamais le registre du classique. Bella s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil près de moi pour déguster le café que mon père lui avait préparé. Pendant presqu'une heure, nous profitâmes de la détente que nous prodiguait les adagios avant que je la rejoigne sur le canapé.

-Tu vas mieux ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Un peu… dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

J'embrassai le haut de sa tête et inspirai profondément son odeur lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit.

-Ça doit être Jane, dis-je en me levant.

-Jane ?

-Notre avocate !

-C'est une femme ?

_Zut ! Encore une information que j'avais oubliée de lui donner !_

-Euh… oui… enfin non… elle remplace Alec, ils travaillent ensemble, ce sont mes clients et ils sont mariés, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

J'avais aussi oublié de lui dire que c'était Jane qui serait là aujourd'hui.

-Oh… d'accord…

J'ouvris la porte sur la femme d'Alec.

-Hey Edward, ça va ?

-Oui... en fait, le mieux que je puisse aller dans les circonstances.

-T'inquiète pas, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Viens que je te présente Bella.

Elle me suivit au salon.

-Jane, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Jane Volturi.

Elles se serrèrent la main.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin Bella... j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Enchantée.

-Oh… enchantée… excusez-moi de ne pas m'être habillée de façon un peu plus présentable… j'avais oublié ce rendez-vous et… disons que j'ai des blessures qui ne me facilitent pas l'habillement plus soigné…

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est dimanche et j'étais encore en pyjama il y a 20 minutes, répondit-elle en souriant.

J'allai à la cuisine préparer de nouveaux cafés lattés et une assiette pour Bella, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore pris son petit déjeuner, soit, croissant, fruits et yogourt.

Jane s'était installée avec ses documents face à elle. Elle prenait des notes pendant que je relatai à nouveau les évènements depuis vendredi soir. C'est Bella qui répondit aux questions de Jane puisque j'étais inconscient au moment des faits. Elle secouait la tête pendant la narration de Bella sur ce qui s'était passé avec Tanya depuis son réveil et jusqu'à l'arrivée des policiers. Pour la première fois, j'entendais le récit de l'enfer que Bella avait vécu et ma gorge était nouée, mes larmes menaçaient de couler sur mes joues.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de me calmer et je réussis tant bien que mal à suivre la conversation, occultant les horreurs de cette nuit-là.

-Bella, tu as fait des photos de tes blessures ? demanda Jane.

-Non.

-Il faudrait en faire. Si tu décides de porter plainte, nous les aurons, sinon, elles resteront au dossier et seront utiles également pour l'accusation de tentative d'enlèvement de Carlie.

Bella hocha la tête. Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse dans une caresse qui se voulait rassurante.

-Edward, tu as fait ta déposition à la police, je crois ?

-Oui, à l'hôpital, Bella et Carlie dormaient à ce moment là. Je dois emmener Carlie demain pour qu'elle dise sa version qu'ils prendront comme sa déposition. Je dois être présent, parce qu'elle est mineure. Pour Bella, je vais m'informer demain.

-D'accord. Tu devrais te faire accompagner d'un psychologue quand Carlie va parler aux policiers. Ça permettrait de savoir dans quel état psychologique elle est par le même coup. Je dirai à ma secrétaire de t'envoyer quelques noms demain matin.

_Attends ! Un psy ! Mais Jasper est psy et puis il en a déjà entendu et vu pas mal sur cette histoire ! Peut-être que…?_

-D'accord, mais Bella, tu crois qu'on peut demander à Jasper, tu crois qu'il accepterait ? demandai-je.

-J'imagine que oui, je l'appellerai tout à l'heure.

-Jasper Hale ? demanda Jane.

_Et oui, le grand Jasper ! __Le seul et l'unique qui arrive à me faire sentir si vulnérable ! _

-Euh oui ? dit Bella.

-C'est un brillant psychologue, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre quelques fois et je dois dire qu'il se débrouille à merveille malgré son jeune âge et le peu d'expérience dont il dispose.

_Une autre sous son charme !_

Bella sourit et comme à chaque fois, je ressentis une pointe de jalousie quand Jasper suscitait cette réaction sur le visage de ma belle. Il valait mieux me concentrer sur le côté professionnel de Jasper plutôt que son côté sexuel, pour ne pas me refaire le même cirque qu'hier.

-Jasper était là, hier soir quand Carlie s'est confiée à Bella. Il sait beaucoup de chose sur cette histoire. Je pense qu'il pourrait très bien nous aider avec Carlie, dis-je.

J'avais promis de faire un effort pour Jasper, je le ferais. Bella avait confiance en lui, et malgré les sourires de fierté qu'il lui arrachait, ça devait compter. En plus, je crois bien que ça m'aiderait de travailler avec lui pour le bien de ma fille et pour ma jalousie presque maladive.

_J'en suis rendu à jouer le psy avec moi-même ! __désespérant, mec !_

-Absolument… alors c'est réglé… s'il n'est pas disponible, appelle au bureau, Gianna te donnera les noms de ceux avec qui nous travaillons habituellement. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'on devra la faire témoigner si nous devons aller en procès. Un rapport psychologique fera certainement l'affaire. Jasper pourra monter un rapport depuis ce qu'il a entendu hier et au poste. Enfin, si tu es d'accord Edward.

C'était une très bonne alternative, je ne voulais en aucun cas que Carlie subisse une nouvelle épreuve, restait à voir comment Bella voyait les choses. Je lui avais dit que l'on prendrait les décisions ensemble à chaque fois qu'un choix s'imposerait. Maintenant, et surtout après la discussion de Bella et Carlie dans la salle de bain hier soir, je voulais l'impliquer dans les décisions concernant ma fille. C'était ma façon de dire à Bella que j'étais en parfait accord sur sa relation particulière avec Carlie en lui donnant mon soutien et mon encouragement.

-Euh… oui… enfin si ça épargne le procès et le témoignage pour Carlie. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit interrogée. Elle a déjà vécu plus que nécessaire. Bella ? dis-je en la regardant sérieusement.

-Je suis pour le rapport, pas de témoignage pour Carlie. Tu as raison, elle en a assez vécu, me répondit-elle avec un merveilleux sourire.

_Waouh ! Elle a compris le message ! Hum, ce sourire si prometteur ! Allez vieux, on se calme là, c'est pas le moment !_

-Bien, maintenant, Alec m'a demandé de te dire Edward qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait hier pour faire changer le jugement de la garde pour Carlie. Il n'a pas eu le temps de t'en informer, mais, il a pris l'initiative de demander que les droits de Tanya lui soient complètement enlevés et pas juste le temps du procès, mais jusqu'à la majorité de ta fille.

_Oh ! Mon dieu__! Si seulement ça pouvait être accordé !_

-C'est bon, Alec sait exactement ce que je veux concernant la garde Carlie.

-Alors, considérant que Tanya a été 3 mois en hôpital psychiatrique, considérant qu'elle s'est faite arrêter pour possession et vente de cocaïne, et maintenant, considérant qu'elle a drogué, et son mari et sa fille pour tentative d'enlèvement de celle-ci, considérant qu'elle a infligé des blessures à la personne qui s'opposait à l'enlèvement et finalement considérant qu'elle a maltraité et résisté aux policiers, on devrait avoir le nouveau verdict pour la garde demain en fin de journée et nous nous attendons à ce qu'il soit en ta faveur.

-Vous croyez qu'il va avoir l'accord du juge ? demanda Bella. J'avais aussi envie de savoir ce que Jane en pensait.

-Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'habituellement dans 97 % des cas, la garde de l'enfant est accordée à la mère en cas de séparation ou de divorce, mais nous sommes confiants que le juge rendra une décision favorable pour Edward. Les documents présents au dossier montrent que Tanya ne s'est vraiment jamais occupée de sa fille.

-J'espère que ça marchera, souffla ma Bella.

-Tu sais, il a déjà accepté cette option jusqu'au procès alors, ça devrait bien aller, dit Jane en ramassant ses affaires.

Elle se leva en tendant la main à Bella avant que je la raccompagne.

-Encore une fois, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée Bella. Bonne fin de journée.

-Merci… au revoir à bientôt.

Je raccompagnai Jane jusqu'à la porte.

-Alec communiquera avec toi demain après le verdict du juge.

-D'accord, merci Jane, répondis-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

Finalement, tout c'était bien passé et en moins de temps que je ne l'avais prévu. Je revins vers Bella en souriant. On aurait probablement le temps de faire une sieste avant le retour de mes parents et de ma fille. Je ramassai les bols de café ainsi que l'assiette de Bella. Quand je revins, elle était callée dans le canapé et couverte d'un plaid, les yeux fermés.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire une sieste, tu as l'air encore crevé, demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-Humm… tes parents vont bientôt rentrés… ce serait impoli de dormir et de ne pas préparer le dîner, tu ne crois pas ? me répondit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le diner, je vais m'en occuper, ma mère raffole de mes linguines à la carbonara, ça prend à peine 15 minutes à faire, tu m'aideras avec la salade césar, alors je crois qu'on a le temps pour une sieste, il n'est que 15h00, argumentais-je.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle en se levant.

Dans la chambre, il y avait déjà Mojito endormi sur un oreiller. Bella ne garda que son shorty et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour se coucher, mon regard se posa sur son dos blessé et je jurai une nouvelle fois contre Tanya. Je finis par me glisser doucement sous la couette, en boxer, près d'elle. J'attrapai sa taille et me rapprochai d'elle le plus possible. Peu de temps après, le sommeil nous emportait.

Presque 2h00 plus tard, Carlie me passait sa main sur mon visage. Elle était du côté de Bella. Mais je ne voulais pas sortir de la chaleur de mes draps, alors, je bougeai un peu resserrant ma prise qui avait dérivé sur les seinsde ma belle, et pour mon plus grand plaisir

_Humm... c'est vrai, elle __est presque nue là__!_

Mais Bella ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. D'une petite tape sur la main elle essaya de me faire lâcher prise, mais je ne bougeai pas, trop heureux de tenir ses seins.

-Salut ma puce… tu as eu un bel après-midi ?

-Oh oui, et avec papy, on a ramené un film pour ce soir, tu veux bien qu'on l'écoute ?

-Humm oui… d'accord… c'est quoi ?

-Le chihuahua de Beverly Hills.

-C'est parfait. Carlie, tu voudrais bien descendre avec Mojito et lui changer son eau, j'ai oublié de le faire aujourd'hui.

_Perspicace ma Bella ! J'aime ça !_

-Oui j'y vais… vous allez descendre ?

-Oui, je réveille Edward et on descend dans deux minutes…

Carlie prit Mojito et sortit de la chambre. J'attendais de voir de quelle façon mon ange allait bien pouvoir me réveiller.

-Edward, il faut se lever…

_Apparemment, ce ne serait pas de la façon dont je l'espérais !_

-Nooonnn… je veux rester avec toi et me coller sur toi… ta peau est tellement douce, tu sens tellement bon, répondis-je en caressant ses cuisses et surtout en pressant mon érection contre ses fesses.

_Laisse-toi faire Bella, je vais te faire jouir, je te jure que tu vas aimer !_

-C'est très intéressant comme proposition, mais je ne voudrais pas que ta mère se tape le dîner Edward… allez debout…

_Et merde ! Mais quand faut y aller… ! Tant pis !_

-D'accord… tu as raison.

_Désolé mon vieux ! J'ai pas vraiment le choix !_

Une fois levés et habillés, j'enlaçais Bella, j'avais encore besoin d'un petit moment juste elle et moi et c'est langoureusement que je l'embrassais. C'était une nécessité.

-Merci d'être là Bella… je t'aime.

Elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse. Je voulais qu'elle sente tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui donner encore plus de marques d'affection.J'avais, toujours blottie au plus profond de moi, la peur qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau. C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne savais pas comment y remédier.

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine où ma mère avait déjà commencé à faire bouillir l'eau pour les pâtes et laver la salade.

-Hey vous deux, vous avez bien dormi ? nous demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je crois qu'on aura bientôt récupéré et on pourra agir en adulte responsable et non en ado gâté pourri, répondis-je en embrassant ma mère sur la joue.

Dès qu'elle rejoignit Bella, assise devant le comptoir, elle serra la main de ma douce et ses yeux brillaient.

-Si tu savais Bella combien je suis heureuse de voir que mon fils a enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux et c'est grâce à toi, merci…

-Vous allez me faire pleurer Esmée…

-Oh non, on a assez pleuré… à partir d'aujourd'hui, les seules larmes que je veux voir sortir de vos yeux à tous les trois, ce sont des larmes de joie, c'est compris, dit ma mère en prenant un air faussement choqué.

-Maman… nous n'avons plus l'intention de pleurer… pas vrai Bella ? dis-je.

-Absolument…

-Parfait… on ouvre une bouteille ? demanda ma mère.

_Un peu de légèreté pour débuter une bonne soirée ! ça ne fera pas de mal après tout ! _

Bella me rejoignit derrière le comptoir pour préparer la salade pendant que je terminais les linguines à la carbonara. Une fois les assiettes dressées, nous nous attablions tous les cinq. Du fait des antidouleurs, Bella dégusta son unique verre de vin à petites gorgées.

C'était une sensation bizarre, ce calme détendu dans lequel chacun avait sa place comme si cela avait toujours été. Je n'avais jamais goûté à un tel instant pendant mon mariage. Carlie était occupée à finir rapidement son repas pour pouvoir visionner le film qu'elle avait choisi. Mes parents insistèrent pour que Bella nous accompagne dès le mardi, et invitèrent Rosalie et Emmett à nous rejoindre pour passer les fêtes tous ensemble. Jasper était déjà inclus sur la liste des personnes attendues puisqu'il accompagnait Alice. Bella hésitait, elle ne voulait pas imposer sa famille et créer des dérangements. Moi, je voulais absolument qu'elle nous accompagne le plus tôt possible. Je ne voulais pas être séparé d'elle trop longtemps.

-Rassure-toi Bella. La maison est assez grande, et plus on est de fou, plus on rit. D'ailleurs, personne ne devrait rester seul le soir de Noël, dit ma mère doucement.

-D'accord, on appellera Emmett et Rosalie demain, abdiqua-t-elle.

Carlie s'était endormie blottie entre Bella et moi, après une demi-heure devant le film qu'on regardait dans le salon. Mes parents s'étaient retirés au sous-sol dans la chambre d'amis, main dans la main. Ça promettait d'être assez expressif.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? me demanda Bella.

-Parce qu'on devrait monter à l'étage, avant que…

-Avant que quoi ?

-Que mes parents fassent partager à nos oreilles, leur plaisir sexuel…

-Tu veux rire ?

_Crois-moi, ma belle, tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre et tu ne veux pas entendre cela !_

-Non… Emmett et Rosalie sont des enfants de chœurs à côté d'eux, ils sont plus du genre d'Alice, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… pouffais-je, me rappelant les soirs où je devais mettre les écouteurs de mon baladeur pour pouvoir dormir.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tes parents sont des bêtes de sexe ? s'exclama-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête, que répondre de plus.

_Et encore tu es loin de la vérité, mon ange !_

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner.

-Non… disons que j'ai l'habitude comme tu as l'habitude d'Emmett et Rosalie… Ils ont toujours été comme ça et nous ont fait comprendre assez tôt, à l'adolescence, ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sexe et ils nous ont fait un discours sur le respect de ses partenaires et l'importance de se protéger… Depuis, ils ne se privent plus pour s'exprimer dans ces moments là… expliquais-je.

-Tes parents sont des bêtes de sexe, TU es une bête de sexe insatiable et tu étais offusqué de découvrir que Alice en était une… Edward… rigola-t-elle.

-Bella… ne reviens pas avec cette histoire, je commençais à peine à m'en remettre, dis-je en secouant la tête.

_Déjà que je me tape __D__on __J__uan en psy, fallait pas me remettre ces images en tête !_

-Dommage j'allais demander à Alice de me prêter leurs costumes… rit-elle.

_Aurais-tu des envies salaces, ma belle ? Humm ! Intéressant ! Et nous on est prêt à te suivre, hein mon vieux !_

-Je crois que pour les costumes, tu te débrouilles assez bien, non ? dis-je tout sourire, repensant à sa visite dans mon bureau.

Des rires se firent entendre du sous-sol, laissant deviner ce qu'il s'y passait. Ce n'était pas encore catastrophique pour nos oreilles.

-Ta chambre chez tes parents, elle est près de celle d'Alice ?

-Sur le même étage, en vis à vis avec chacune une salle de bain, pourquoi ? demandais-je.

-Je crois que je devrais te préparer psychologiquement alors… tu n'as eu qu'un petit avant goût d'Alice avec Jasper en mode sexe… tu n'as jamais passé une nuit complète dans une chambre qui partage la même salle de bain que la leur… et avec ce que Jasper a prévu, je crois que les murs de la maison vont trembler et que les cris de leurs ébats réveilleront les morts, la nuit du réveillon.

-C'est-à-dire ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Ils sont très expressifs en mode sexe… et Alice ne le sait pas, mais, Jasper a l'intention, de lui demander de l'épouser lorsqu'on ira dormir après la nuit de noël…

_Nom de Dieu ! Alice… Sexe… C'est quoi ce bordel !_

-QUOI ? m'écriais-je.

_Il va quoi ? __Épouser…dormir…Noël…! Alice et…! __Non, non, non ! _

-Tu as bien compris… dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Il va… il veut épouser ma sœur ?

_Bien sûr il avait mi__s__ Bella au courant ! Il avait __déjà__ bien préparé son coup !_

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi conquis par une fille… Jasper n'a jamais eu de relation stable ou de longue durée assez importante pour même nous la présenter… alors, oui, c'est la femme de sa vie, aucun doute là-dessus.

_Il a besoin de savoir ce qu'il fait, qu'il ne joue pas avec ma soeur, sinon il va avoir affaire à moi ! __Je ne me retiendrai pas cette fois !_

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter et je pouffai soudainement, ce qui me permit de changer d'humeur, par la même occasion.

-On devrait vraiment monter Bella… ça ne fait que commencer.

-Wow… c'est dans les gênes ou quoi ?

-Aucune idée… je sais juste que je suis très heureux d'en avoir hérité… dis-je en me levant Carlie dans mes bras.

_Et c'est quand tu veux, si tu désires en profiter ma belle ! Hein, mon vieux, toujours prêt à servir au top de notre forme !_

Une fois à l'étage, j'installai Carlie confortablement dans son lit et nous l'embrassâmes tendrement, avant de prendre le chemin de notre chambre. Bella entra dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Elle sortit pour me laisser la place. J'avais espéré qu'elle m'invite à l'accompagner, j'aurais pu aussi aller la rejoindre, mais je m'étais abstenu, craignant qu'elle ait besoin d'être un peu seule. Je ne l'avais pas quitté depuis que nous étions revenus de l'hôpital, je voulais lui laisser de l'espace.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre après ma douche, elle était couchée sur le ventre, les couvertures remontées sur elle. Je n'avais qu'une serviette placée autour de la taille. Je la regardais et juste pour voir sa réaction, pour la narguer, je laissais tomber le bout de tissu sur le sol, lui permettant de mâter mon sexe, juste un tout petit moment, avant d'enfiler mon boxer.

_Alors, ma belle ! Tentée ?_

Elle s'était figée et je crois même qu'elle avait retenu son souffle à la vue de mon sexe. Mais, je ne savais pas si elle avait envie, elle avait plutôt l'air crevé et il fallait que je m'occupe d'abord de ses blessures. J'avais besoin de les voir disparaître le plus vite possible.

Je me dirigeai vers Bella avec un tube d'onguent que mon père m'avait donné ce matin. Je m'installai près d'elle sur les couvertures, fallait pas me croire plus fort que je ne l'étais !

-Bella, si ça fait mal tu me le dis d'accord ?

-Oui, ça va Edward.

Une fois la couverture descendue jusqu'à sa taille, du bout des doigts j'appliquais doucement l'onguent sur sa blessure. Je serrais les dents, un hématome bleu violacé entourait la lésion et cela s'étendait sur dix centimètres tout autour. Je m'astreignais à un toucher léger afin d'apaiser la douleur de son dos. Un frisson la parcourue et j'eus peur de lui avoir fait mal.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non… souffla-t-elle.

Je terminai avec l'onguent et allai me laver les mains. Lorsque je revins, je m'emparai du flacon de crème pour le corps, sur sa table de chevet, et je commençai à en appliquer sur les bras et revenait vers ses aisselles afin de longer chaque côté de son corps jusqu'à sa taille. Elle me souffla un «merci» alors que je descendais la couette jusqu'à ses pieds.

-Putain, tu es nue ? murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour elle, et automatiquement un début d'érection m'attrapait.

-Han han…

-Tu veux ma mort peut-être ?

-Non, mon amour, je veux juste te rendre fou de désir pour moi, ricana-t-elle.

_Juste avec des mots, elle nous fait démarrer ! __C'est son tour de nous nargue__r__ mon vieux !_

-Ça marche, dis-je en appliquant de la crème sur ses hanches en descendant sur ses fesses.

_On va lui étendre sa crème et on va s'occuper de son plaisir !_

Je continuai difficilement en descendant sur ses cuisses. En temps normal, j'avais du mal à me contrôler avec elle mais ces derniers jours, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu de véritables moments rien qu'à nous et j'étais en manque d'elle. Manque de ses gémissements, de ses soupirs, de ses regards lourds, de tout d'elle mais plus encore j'avais ce besoin fou de la faire mienne, encore et toujours.

Bella avait l'air détendu, alors que je m'appliquais à masser son corps. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour me permette d'étendre la crème sur le devant de ses jambes, mais je décidai de la tirer vers moi pour la faire asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je continuais sur ses jambes et remontai vers son ventre pour ensuite m'attarder sur ses côtes et finalement passer mes deux mains de chaque côté de ses seins les frôlant tout en nous faisant gémir tous les deux.

_J'ai tellement envie d'elle !_

Je continuai à étendre la crème en massant ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine voluptueuse qui me donnait mille envies. J'étais à genou devant elle et mon visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle chaud balayait ma joue. Elle frissonna lorsque je caressai son oreille avec mon nez. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et en même temps je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_J'aimais tellement l'embrasser ! _

Je pris ses seins en coupe la faisant agréablement gémir dans ma bouche. La vibration de son gémissement alla directement faire frémir mon fidèle ami. Bella passa ses mains derrière mon cou et elle m'attira plus à elle, agrippant mes cheveux sur ma nuque. Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche inclinant légèrement la tête pour qu'on puisse approfondir le baiser.

Je sentais dans son baiser, qu'elle avait envie de plus, envie de moi comme j'avais envie d'elle, envie de ma langue sur sa peau comme j'avais envie de lécher la douceur de sa peau, de mon corps sur le sien comme j'avais envie de son corps sous le mien, de mon sexe en elle comme j'avais envie de me fondre en elle et qu'on ne fasse qu'un.

Mes mains sur ses seins se firent plus entreprenantes. Je roulai ses pointes durcies entre mes doigts, tantôt doucement, tantôt plus fortement. Elle réagissait à chacun de mes gestes. Elle ouvrit les jambes pour me permettre de me coller plus à elle, ce que je fis instantanément après avoir descendu mon boxer.

Je m'empressai de rapprocher mon érection contre son sexe et elle enroula de suite ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'embrassai langoureusement et en sentant son excitation mouiller mon sexe, j'attrapai ses hanches pour la pénétrer d'un seul coup, avant de prendre un rythme assez soutenu.

_Oh génial mon vieux ! __putain ! c'est trop bon !_

-Oh oui… Edward…

-J'en avais tellement envie Bella…

-Moi aussi… mon amour…

Je continuai mes mouvements de va et viens mais j'étais tellement excité que je peinais à retenir ma jouissance. Malgré tout, mes efforts furent vaincs lorsque ma belle lécha ses doigts, de façon sensuelle sachant très bien que ça m'excitait.

_Oh oui, mon amour caresse-toi pour moi !_

Elle descendit sa main vers l'endroit où nous étions joints et appuya sur son clitoris. À peine eut-elle commencé à faire bouger ses doigts qu'elle se resserra sur mon sexe alors que je donnai un puissant coup de reins me libérant avec force au fond de son ventre.

-Edward… ouiii…

-Putain Bella…

Elle nicha son nez dans mon cou et nous tentions tant bien que mal de reprendre notre souffle.

-PAAAPPAAA !

_Carlie __?__!_

Je me figeai et la seconde d'après je sortis mon sexe de la chaleur de ma douce, remontai mon boxer et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Carlie en courant. Elle pleurait. Elle était assise dans son lit et je tentais de la réconforter. Elle se jeta à mon cou lorsque je m'agenouillai près de son lit.

-Hey ma princesse, chut... je suis là...

Elle s'accrocha encore plus à moi en pleurant encore plus. Je lui caressai le dos doucement, laissant ses larmes s'épuiser.

_Ça me fait mal !_

Elle ne cessait de regarder partout dans la chambre et vers la porte derrière mon dos.

-Beeellaaaa, pleura-t-elle encore plus fort lorsque Bella passa la porte avec Mojito dans les bras.

Bella la prit dans ses bras après avoir déposé Mojito.

-Chut, ça va aller ma puce, tenta-t-elle.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et mon ange la câlina doucement, embrassant le haut de sa tête.

-Je… veux… plus… dorrmiirr iiiici, sanglota-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai trooopp peurr… dit-elle toujours en pleurant.

J'avais mal à mon coeur de papa, je n'étais même pas capable de la consoler adéquatement. Je lui avais foutue une mère merdique et en plus, je n'étais même plus capable de la consoler convenablement. Je pouvais apaiser un peu, mais c'est Bella qui réussissait à la calmer complètement. Bella leva les yeux vers moi. Je m'approchai d'elles et passai doucement ma main dans les cheveux de ma fille.

-Viens dormir avec nous ma princesse… dis-je doucement.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je lui fis une grosse bise. Je l'emmenai, la portant jusqu'à mon lit et elle se glissa entre nous deux pour s'endormir dans la même minute. Bella me regarda et je lui souris.

-Tu es merveilleuse… dis-je en caressant sa joue.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes… dit-elle en souriant.

Je ris.

-Pour ça et bien plus encore… merci d'être là… pour Carlie et… merci mon amour d'être là pour moi… je t'aime.

-Je ne suis bien qu'avec vous deux, mon bien-être passe essentiellement par toi et Carlie maintenant… je t'aime aussi.

_T'entends ça mon vieux ? Son bien-être passe par nous maintenant... on va être une famille... reste juste à lui demander de vivre avec nous !_

Carlie se réveilla deux fois de plus en larmes, cette nuit là. J'étais inquiet et j'appelai moi-même Jasper au petit matin pour lui demander de m'accompagner au poste de police avec Carlie. J'étais passé par dessus mon orgueil.

Mes parents prenaient l'avion à 13h00 et Bella passait par le bureau pour récupérer le cadeau de Noël de Carlie avant de rentrer chez elle faire sa valise. Elle devait aussi faire sa déposition au poste de police.

-Salut Jasper.

-Salut Edward... Salut Carlie.

-Salut Jasper, répondit Carlie.

On entra dans une salle d'entrevue au poste avec deux enquêteurs et j'expliquai la situation. Jasper s'identifia comme psychologue pour écouter ce que la fillette avait à dire puisqu'il devait faire une évaluation d'un possible choc post-traumatique et finalement Carlie raconta une troisième fois, et je l'espérais la dernière, le récit de sa nuit avec sa mère.

Elle fit ça comme une grande, répondant correctement aux questions des policiers. Elle était épuisée quand nous sortîmes du poste et s'endormit dans la voiture. J'avais demandé à Jasper si je pouvais lui parler pour lui poser des questions au sujet de Carlie et on s'arrêta au parc. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Carlie toujours endormie sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture que j'avais stationnée à l'ombre avant de m'installer sur le banc de parc avec Jasper tout près de ma voiture.

-Je t'écoute Edward.

-Tout d'abord, je te dois des excuses.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas été très courtois avec toi. Je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance de faire tes preuves. Je n'ai vu que ma jalousie envers toi.

-Je sais, c'était assez évident, mais... tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de moi. Bella t'aime toi et depuis le début.

-Comment tu le sais ? demandais-je.

-Elle n'a jamais refusé de coucher avec moi quand nous étions célibataires.

_J'essaie de faire un effort, tu pourrais passer sous silence tes baises avec MA copine !_

-Et ?

-Quand elle a appris pour Tanya et Carlie, quand tu lui as tout dit... ce soir-là en revenant du restaurant, je suis entré dans sa chambre, elle était nue et cherchait un pyjama !

-Tu as couché avec elle !

_Évidemment ! __pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation, hein ? Et ce mec veut épouser ma sœur !_

-Bien sûr que non ! Elle m'a dit de ranger mon service trois pièces. J'ai su à ce moment là qu'elle était amoureuse de toi comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Même après toutes les épreuves qu'il y avait devant elle, tu étais important pour elle.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Pour te faire comprendre que depuis le début de votre relation, j'ai eu des dizaines d'occasions, où j'aurais pu coucher avec elle. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. D'abord parce que je ne voulais pas briser notre amitié en cassant la règle qu'on avait de ne jamais coucher ensemble, alors que nous étions dans une relation et surtout parce qu'elle était amoureuse, amoureuse de toi.

-J'aurais voulu lui dire plus tôt, Alice m'avait prévenu que ce serait pire si elle l'apprenait autrement que par moi.

-Je sais, mais ce n'était pas une situation facile.

-Ouais... Mais tu sais, ce que je t'envie le plus, c'est de la connaître depuis si longtemps.

_Voilà c'était lâché ! _

-C'est certain qu'on a une complicité hors du commun, mais jamais je ne me mettrai en travers de votre chemin. Bella est ma meilleure amie et je ne veux que son bien et maintenant, j'ai Alice.

-Merci Jasper. Je vais faire des efforts pour te considérer à ta juste valeur.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, dit-il en souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire et levai les yeux vers la voiture.

-Tu crois qu'elle va faire des cauchemars encore longtemps ?

-Ça dépend. Je me suis rendu compte, par rapport à hier que ta fille comprend très bien ce que Tanya a fait et elle sait que c'est mal. Elle a eu une bonne frousse et a vraiment eu peur de ne plus te voir. Elle voit Bella comme une Jedi qui l'a sauvée du méchant «Dark Vador». Je crois que lorsqu'elle sentira que Bella et toi ne la laisserez pas et que vous l'aimez toujours, ça devrait se tasser. Elle en fait beaucoup ?

-Plutôt oui, trois à quatre par nuit, dont deux plus effrayants où elle a du mal à se réveiller.

-Si tu es d'accord, je pourrais essayer de parler avec elle ?

-Tu voudrais bien ?

-Aucun problème. Comme je t'ai dit hier, je ne voudrais pas qu'on attende trop longtemps pour intervenir et qu'elle soit plus affectée qu'il ne le faudrait.

-Ça me va. Bella a confiance en toi, je sais qu'elle ne laisserait pas Carlie à tes soins si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu peux essayer d'aider ma fille.

-Merci. Si je constate un problème, je t'en parlerai afin que l'on s'accorde sur le meilleur moyen de l'aborder. Si ça te conviens ?

-Ok ! Durant ses sept dernières années, j'ai essayé au mieux de la protéger mais hier soir, c'est Bella qui a réussi à l'apaiser, je ne pouvais pas arrêter ses sanglots. Et quand elle a dit qu'elle ne sentait plus en sécurité dans sa chambre, ça m'a retourné.

-Carlie est une petite fille très observatrice et ouverte. Elle sait faire la part des choses. Et elle connaît ses besoins. Elle a choisi Bella comme mère de substitution mais tu as entendu comme moi qu'elle l'avait testée et plus d'une fois. Et encore une fois, Bella a répondu à son appel. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est calmée avec elle. Que comptes-tu faire pour sa chambre ?

-Je suis en train de réfléchir à ce sujet. Pour moi aussi, l'atmosphère de cette maison est pesante, depuis qu'on y habite d'ailleurs. Je vais voir avec mon agent immobilier pour trouver autre chose le plus vite possible. Je veux recommencer de zéro et dans un endroit serein pour Carlie et moi.

-Je pense que tu as raison. Cela vous permettra de commencer un nouveau chapitre et Carlie pourra plus vite passer à autre chose.

-Notre avocat va demander la garde complète permanente de Carlie et ce jusqu'à sa majorité. Il va aussi demander la destitution des droits parentaux de Tanya. Ce qui veut dire que Tanya ne pourra plus avoir aucun contact avec Carlie, si je le décide.

-Pour l'instant, je pense qu'il faut laisser le temps à Carlie de se reprendre. À moins qu'elle n'en fasse la demande expresse, ce qui m'étonnerait, c'est bien d'éviter les contacts avec sa mère mais pour le futur, il te faudra peut-être revoir ta position. Tout dépendra de ce que Carlie aura besoin.

-Je suis aussi inquiet pour Bella. Pour l'instant, elle ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qu'elle a vécu cette fameuse nuit, même dans son sommeil. Je sais qu'elle était prête à aller encore plus loin, elle me l'a dit. Elle est fatiguée et avec les cauchemars de Carlie, ça n'aide pas.

-J'ai longuement parlé à Bella, comme tu le sais. Le fait qu'elle ait craqué à l'hôpital m'a rassuré. Dans votre relation, ce n'est pas la présence de Carlie qui la tracassait, c'était Tanya. Mais maintenant qu'elle a pu la vaincre, elle est tranquillisée. Donc ne t'inquiète pas trop. Dès que Carlie ira mieux, je pense que Bella sera rassurée.

Deux heures que je discutais avec Jasper sur un banc de parc. J'en étais assez fier. Peut-être serais-je capable de le voir tel qu'il était, un ami, un beau-frère. Pour l'instant, l'apprécier comme psy était un bon début il me semble.

Bella devait être revenue du poste. Ils avaient également dû prendre des photos de ses blessures pour les joindre au dossier. Elle m'avait dit ne pas avoir de problème à y aller seule, et même si je tenais à être présent avec elle, j'avais respecté son choix.

Je retournai à la maison, Bella était là et nous fîmes le dîner tous les trois. Assez simple cette fois, un sandwich, une salade de légumes ainsi qu'un _super mega_ sac de croustilles que nous mangeâmes devant le DVD que nous avions abandonné hier soir. Le film terminé, je m'activai sur les valises, la mienne et celle de Carlie, tandis que Bella donnait le bain de ma fille. J'avais presque envie de dire _notre_ fille.

Une fois séchée, Carlie passa son pyjama et nous aida à préparer les affaires de Mojito, qu'on avait décidé d'emmener avec nous à Seattle. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser et Bella avait apporté sa cage pour faciliter le transport en avion. Ensuite, elle s'installa dans notre lit pour regarder un livre d'image tandis que Bella et ensuite moi, prenions une douche.

L'avion décollait à 10h30 le lendemain et il était près de 21h30, lorsque tous les trois avec Mojito nous glissâmes sous la couette pour se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Bella et moi croisions les doigts pour que la nuit de Carlie se passe sans mauvais rêves.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**faites-moi savoir comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	19. CHAPITRE 19

**Bonjour les filles !**

**Un nouveau chapitre du pov d'Edward, celui de la nuit de Noël chez les parents d'Edward. Désolée pour cette attente. Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews encore une fois vous m'en voyez désolée...**

**Je ne vous retiens pas longtemps.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas passé par chez Lenerol, ma bêta, elle a un problème de connexion internet de ce temps et c'est très difficile pour nous de travailler ensemble.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

_**Chapitre 19**_

Carlie s'était réveillée en larmes trois fois cette nuit. Elle était tellement insécure, elle ne cessait de vérifier à tout moment si nous étions encore là. Le réveil avait sonné à 7h00 et rapidement nous avions fait notre toilette pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner à l'aéroport avec les autres, soit Alice et Jasper ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie. Jasper regardait Carlie. Il nous avait dit qu'il essaierait de la faire parler, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un peu plus connaissance.

J'étais réticent à la laisser entre les mains d'un psychologue, comme si je ne voulais pas savoir l'ampleur des dégâts de ce cauchemar avec Tanya ou pire les séquelles que laisserait sa relation avec sa mère depuis sa naissance. Bella m'avait assuré que Jasper savait ce qu'il faisait, je ne pouvais que la croire. En plus, entendre Jane complimenter son travail me rassurait, me confortait que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

-Alors, Carlie… tu aimes ça prendre l'avion ? demanda Jasper.

-Oh oui, j'adore ça. En plus, il y a toujours un film. Toi tu aimes ça ?

-Oui, j'adore ça.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui dis doucement à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi c'est le film que j'aime le plus.

Carlie rigola et nous continuâmes de manger tranquillement, avant d'embarquer dans l'avion. Bella était assise près du hublot, moi au centre et Carlie sur le siège près de l'allée pour mieux voir l'écran de projection. Jasper s'installa de l'autre côté de l'allée à côté de Carlie. Ils discutèrent tous les deux tout au long du film. Elle lui avait demandé s'il était l'amoureux d'Alice et lui avait fait promettre de ne pas lui faire du mal et d'être gentil avec elle. Mais elle avait remarquée la présence de Jasper au poste de police avec moi. Il devait y avoir des questions plein sa tête.

-Jasper, pourquoi tu es venu voir la police avec mon papa et moi ? tu les connais ?

Jasper leva les yeux vers moi pour demander si c'était ok de répondre à la question. Je regardai Bella lui demandant son avis d'un coup d'œil et d'un commun accord, j'hochai la tête positivement vers Jasper.

-Non, je ne les connais pas. Tu sais c'est quoi mon travail ?

-Oui, tu fais des conférences, dit-elle en souriant, fière de savoir la réponse.

Alice qui était à côté de Jasper se retenait de rire et Bella aussi. Jasper et moi on se regardait sans rien comprendre. Bella m'expliqua en chuchotant pourquoi Carlie pensait qu'il faisait des conférences.

_Foutue Alice..._

-Oui, mais mon vrai travail, c'est d'être un psychologue.

-Et ça fait quoi un picogue ?

-Psy. Cho. Lo. Gue. Reprit-il tranquillement. Mon travail, c'est d'écouter les gens pour les aider à comprendre les comportements, les attitudes et les sentiments qu'ils vivent.

-C'est pour ça que tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit. Tu voulais comprendre.

-Oui. Je voulais comprendre comment toi, tu avais vécu les évènements que tu as racontés à la police.

Jasper parlait doucement pour essayer de garder cette conversation confidentielle. L'avion était bondé, mais la plupart des passagers avaient des écouteurs sur les oreilles pour le film. Je serrais Bella contre moi et embrassais le haut de sa tête. J'avais encore de la difficulté à réaliser que cette femme magnifique voulait encore de moi après toutes les emmerdes que notre relation lui avait fait vivre.

_Bordel que je l'aimais !_

Carlie réfléchissait à ce que Jasper venait de lui dire.

-Alors, est-ce que tu as compris quelque chose ?

-Que tu étais triste, que tu as eu peur, mais je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris ce qui c'était passé, plutôt pourquoi c'était arrivé.

-Comment t'as fait pour savoir ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est mon travail de savoir…

-Tu les sais toi, les choses que je n'ai pas compris ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas me les dire ?

-Pas moi, mais je serai là quand Edward et Bella te le diront, ça te va ?

-Pour comprendre ?

-Oui… lui répondit-il en souriant.

Carlie reporta son attention sur le film en remettant ses écouteurs. Jasper tourna la tête vers nous et nous gratifia d'un sourire encourageant. Il venait de créer un lien avec Carlie et c'était tout à notre avantage, tant pour lui, que pour nous et pour Carlie. J'avais la famille la plus merveilleuse qui soit et chacun prenait soin de l'autre chacun à sa façon.

Arrivés à Seattle, mes parents nous attendaient avec leurs voitures. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison, dura à peine 20 minutes. Lorsque nous arrivèrent dans la maison, Carlie tira Bella vers la cours arrière pour les faire asseoir sur les balançoires. Elle ne cessait de se référer à Bella depuis la veille et ça me faisait bizarre. C'était comme si avec Bella, nous étions une famille normale, une famille unie de façon aussi forte que si elles avaient un lien de sang entre elles.

Je voulais aider avec les valises, mais Emmett me devança.

-Vas les rejoindre mon chéri, dit ma mère avec un sourire éblouissant.

Il n'y avait pas qu'à Carlie et moi à qui Bella avait redonné le sourire, à mes parents également. Après tous les soucis que je leurs avais donnés, ils méritaient maintenant de ne plus s'inquiéter pour moi. Je marchai donc vers les deux femmes de ma vie.

-Alors mes amours, vous aviez des secrets à vous dire ? les taquinais-je.

-En fait papa… on disait combien tu étais beau et gentil et un papa merveilleux, ria Carlie.

-Vraiment ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, on a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à se dire… comme les fondants aux cerises enrobés de chocolat de mamie, rigola-t-elle.

-Attends que je t'attrape toi petite coquine, dis-je alors que Carlie prenait déjà la fuite vers la maison.

Je la laissai filer et m'approchai de ma belle alors que la nostalgie s'emparait de moi.

-Ça me fait drôle de venir ici… ça fait presque 6 mois que je n'y suis pas venu… confessais-je.

-Ça te manque ?

-Non… c'est juste que je me suis si souvent réfugié ici avec Carlie, dans cette cours et sur ces balançoires que ça me rend toujours nostalgique quand j'y viens.

-Tes parents son merveilleux de s'être occupé de toi et de Carlie durant ces années.

-Des Saints tu veux dire ! m'exclamais-je.

-Est-ce que Carlie était un bébé difficile ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa question me surpris un peu, nous n'avions jamais parlé de ça. Quoi qu'il y avait encore, beaucoup de sujet sur lesquels nous n'avions pas encore pu nous étendre. Bella ne manifestait jamais de signe laissant croire qu'elle aimerait connaître la maternité. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle en pense.

-Non, elle était plutôt calme… elle a eu quelques crises… surtout pour les poussées dentaires… mais rien de bien de trop horrible pour ne pas vouloir renouveler l'expérience. À part peut-être le nombre de fois où elle se réveillait la nuit.

-Elle ne dormait pas ?

-Oui, mais juste dans mes bras…

Je souris en repensant aux souvenirs de ma fille bébé. Ça avait été une période difficile, souvent à cause de Tanya, mais les souvenirs des moments passés avec ma fille, ses sourires, ses babillements et ses mains qui tapaient ensemble chaque fois qu'elle me voyait arriver, avaient été merveilleux et j'osais espérer que je pourrais revivre ces moments merveilleux avec une femme telle que Bella, qui voudrait le partager, qui ferait de ces moments précieux un souvenir encore plus heureux.

-En fait, je l'ai gâtée pourrie… Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'installais dans un porte bébé et qu'elle y passait le plus clair de son temps ?

Elle hocha la tête. J'avais envie de lui raconter des moments heureux de ma vie, pas juste lui relater les merdes de Tanya.

-Et bien, elle a développé à cause de moi, le caprice de dormir dans mes bras jours et nuits. Je ne te dirai jamais combien j'ai du travailler fort pour lui apprendre à s'endormir seule, dormir seule et rester endormie toute une nuit lorsqu'elle avait 2 ½ ans, dis-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'admire tu sais. J'aurais été complètement sur le cul de m'occuper d'un bébé toute seule.

_Je suis certain qu'elle aurait été à la hauteur._

-Ce n'est pas si effrayant. Ça devient notre normalité quand on est dans cette étape de notre vie. Tu verras quand nous aurons des enfants ensembles, tout te paraîtra normal.

Elle stoppa sa balançoire.

_Oups! C'est peut-être un peu tôt Edward !_

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

_Bravo Edward ! Tu lui as fait peur ! Elle va croire que tu veux être avec elle juste pour s'occuper de ta fille et faire des bébés!_

-Bella ? dis-je en passant ma main devant ses yeux.

Elle n'avait pas encore parlé et j'étais inquiet du combat qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Elle me fixait.

-Oui ?

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? tentais-je sachant très bien ce que j'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas, enfin pas tout de suite.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire … que… je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais des enfants un jour. Je ne suis pas certaine que je saurais me débrouiller avec un bébé.

_Rassure-la Edward !_

-Bella… qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Tu seras une mère parfaite. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est toi qui aurais du être la mère de Carlie. Tu es douce, aimante, attentionnée, tu as tout ce qu'il faut et de ce que je vois, tu t'en sors à merveille avec elle.

-Tu voudrais vraiment avoir un bébé avec moi ?

-Oui et bien plus, si tu savais ma Bella, soufflais-je en pensant à la maison, au chalet, les voyages et les nombreux enfants que je voulais faire avec elle.

Je l'attirai à moi avec le cordage de la balançoire et l'embrassai amoureusement. On avait encore plein de temps pour en reparler et j'étais maintenant confiant pour notre avenir.

-Hey les amoureux, vous pouvez rentrer maintenant que vos valises sont montées dans votre chambre ! lança Emmet de la terrasse.

-Jaloux ! lançais-je en nous faisant lever pour nous diriger vers la maison rejoindre les autres.

Arrivée dans le salon tout le monde était installé sur les canapés à regarder un film de noël. Tous sauf Rosalie qui faisait une sieste. La grossesse lui demandait énormément d'énergie.

Bella se blottit avec Carlie et je pris place à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air paniqué. J'imaginais très bien que j'avais dû lui foutre la trouille avec mes histoires de bébés, mais j'en avais envie. Depuis toujours, je voulais avoir une vraie famille pour ma fille. Depuis que j'avais Bella dans ma vie, je ne me posais plus de question sur ma famille, c'était Bella qui avait illuminé ma vie et par le fait même, conforter mon désir de famille.

-Tu vas bien Bella ? chuchotais-je à son oreille.

-Hein ? oh euh… oui…

Elle paniquait.

_Pauvre amour !_

-Je ne veux rien précipiter Bella… je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on fasse des projets… on en reparlera plus tard, dis-je un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête et essaya de reporter on attention sur le film. Alors, quand ma mère se leva pour préparer le diner, elle en profita pour s'éclipser, ce qui me fit sourire à nouveau.

Je décidai de m'installer au piano avec Carlie après le film terminé. Bella semblait avoir une discussion passionnante avec ma mère et j'étais aux anges de voir ce tableau. C'était inespéré. Je ne pouvais pas entendre le contenu de leur conversation, mais ça me faisait un bien fou de les voir ensemble, complice

Je souris à ma belle, qui venait de lever les yeux vers moi, et jouai Clair-de-Lune, comme à chaque fois que je m'asseyais derrière un piano. C'était plus fort que moi.

Je terminai mon morceau et je vis ma mère serrer affectueusement Bella dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait avec Alice, j'étais ému. . J'avais rêvé de ça assez longtemps, je voulais que ça devienne ma vie de tous les jours.

Mon portable vibra.

-Salut Alec, dis-je en me levant pour me retirer. Je ne voulais pas que Carlie entende cette discussion.

_-Salut Edward, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je sais que tu es avec ta famille pour les fêtes, mais ce que j'ai à t'annoncer, vaut le dérangement, crois-moi._

-Accouche Alec !

_-Donc, le juge a accepté la requête pour la garde complète et permanente de Carlie et ce, jusqu'à sa majorité. _

-Merci mon dieu !

_-Alec, appelle-moi Alec, ça va aller !_

-C'est ça moque toi. Merci Alec, sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te remercier convenablement.

_-Hey... c'est mon travail et le fait d'avoir réussit à obtenir ce que tu demandais suffit à me remercier convenablement._

-Ok... Je suis à Seattle, pour quelques temps encore, je t'appelle pour régler les honoraires dès que je suis à Phoenix.

_-Rien ne presse de ce côté, ce sont les vacances pour tout le monde. Sinon, tu veux les grandes lignes du jugement ?_

-Oui, absolument.

_-Donc, Tanya, n'a pas le droit, pour le moment, tant que son procès n'a pas été entendu par la cour, d'un droit de visite et aucun contact téléphonique avec Carlie. Pour l'instant elle est détenue dans une prison pour femmes, et attend son procès. Après les congés des fêtes de fin d'année, nous aurons plus d'information tout dépendant du verdict de la cours, nous verrons à négocier un droit de visite si elle est acquittée, chose que je doute._

-Parfait. Merci encore Alec.

_-Pas de problème, si tu as d'autres informations, n'hésite pas à m'appeler._

Je raccrochai et soufflai un bon coup avant de me diriger vers la cuisine, où j'entrai tout sourire.

Discrètement, j'annonçai la bonne nouvelle. Nous finîmes de préparer le repas en parlant de la journée de demain. La nouvelle pour la garde de Carlie avait fait une ambiance euphorique. Bien que Carlie ait remarquée la joie de tous, nous gardâmes le silence sur la raison, attendant le moment opportun pour lui en faire part, Tanya restait tout malgré tout sa mère et même si elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec elle parce que son coeur de petite fille était blessée, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne nouvelle pour ma fille.

Ma sœur préparait son sac pour partir dans ma maison, ici à Seattle. Elle m'avait dit vouloir profiter du Jaccuzzi avec Jasper, avant que je ne remette les clés dans quelques jours. J'avais même prévu y aller avec Bella, mais je m'étais gardé de lui dire, je voulais lui faire une surprise. Je voulais également l'emmener au bar de James, pour les présenter, ainsi qu'à Victoria, mais surtout pour la faire danser jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Jasper s'approcha de moi pendant qu'il attendait Alice. Je me sentais mieux avec lui depuis que j'avais eu cette discussion sur le banc de parc après le poste de police. Même si j'avais encore des petits réflexes de petit ami jaloux, je pouvais avoir une conversation normale et acceptable avec lui.

-Merci Edward de nous prêter ta maison, ça fait plaisir à Alice.

-Oh, c'est normal, en plus Alice en fait tellement pour Carlie que je pouvais bien faire ça pour elle. Sinon, je pense à vendre ma maison de Phoenix et prendre l'appartement que j'avais trouvé pour Tanya. Tu crois que ce serait une bonne chose pour Carlie de changer d'environnement ?

-Oh… Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée. En autant que tu ne l'éloignes pas trop de son école, que tu changes juste l'endroit où elle habite et pas tous ses repères tu comprends ?

-Oui. L'appartement n'est pas loin de son école et son amie Kristen habite deux rues plus loin. J'ai hâte de voir si elle va mieux dormir ici que dans son lit à la maison.

-Mon intuition de psy, me dit qu'elle va mieux dormir. Il y a trop de souvenir dans sa chambre et ça lui fait peur d'y dormir. Si tout se passe bien ici, je te suggère même de faire le déménagement rapidement à ton retour à Phoenix.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ne dors plus là, surtout si elle n'a pas fait de cauchemars durant son séjour ici.

-D'accord, je vais aller à l'hôtel avec elle.

-Tu devrais plutôt venir à la maison. Je suis certain que qu'Emmet et Rosalie n'y verront aucun problème. Bella non plus.

-Mouais, c'est vrai que si Carlie retrouve Bella et Mojito, ça pourrait être plus facile. Mais je pourrais aussi crécher chez Alice.

-Oui, mais pour Carlie, ce serait mieux avec Bella. Elle a besoin d'avoir Bella près d'elle et de sentir qu'elle n'est pas de trop dans votre relation. Elle sait que Bella peut lui apporter ce qu'il lui manque, ce que Tanya ne lui a pas donnée convenablement et qu'elle a cherché dans les bras d'Alice sans succès. Pas qu'Alice ne répond pas bien à ses besoins, mais c'est sa marraine, pas une figure maternelle, Bella correspond à ses attentes. Ta fille est bien entourée Edward, ça va bien aller, j'en suis certain.

-Ok… Merci…

-Edward, je peux te parler d'une chose personnelle ?

-Oui... bien sûr ! dis-je pas trop certain si j'en avais envie si ça concernait Bella et lui.

-J'en ai déjà parlé à Carlisle plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me dises que c'est ok pour toi aussi que je demande à Alice de m'épouser. Je sais que Bella t'en a parlé.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Wow! Tu veux vraiment que je te donne la permission ?

-Non ça ton père me l'a déjà donné, souria-t-il.

-Très bien. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, ma sœur n'a jamais été aussi resplendissante et souriante depuis que tu es dans sa vie.

-Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle ! se justifia-t-il.

-Je sais, j'ai déjà vu, ce que ça donne, dis-je en rigolant.

-Mouais… souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque.

-Mais, s'il te plaît, évite de me remontrer la vie sexuelle de ma sœur, je ne crois pas que je pourrais me remettre d'une autre mise en scène, dis-je alors qu'Alice descendait les escaliers en sautillant.

-Je te le promets !

Il enlaça Alice, ramassa les valises et ils quittèrent en s'embrassant. Je montai pour le bain de Carlie, il commençait à se faire tard, et je voulais que Carlie soit bien reposée. Elle ne dormait pas bien depuis sa nuit d'enfer avec Tanya et je voulais reprendre une routine, comme nous avions avant la dernière semaine, où elle se sentirait en sécurité et où elle pouvait se reposer.

Bella prit quelques courriels et répondit à Angela sur des questions administratives avant de nous rejoindre dans la chambre d'Alice où Carlie dormait pour cette nuit. Je lus l'histoire de la petite sirène. Bella écoutait blottit sous les draps avec Carlie, j'ai même cru qu'elle s'endormirait en même temps que ma fille. Même si j'avais envie de me retrouver seul avec elle pour discuter avant de dormir, je l'aurais laissé dormir là, si elle avait trouvé le sommeil en même temps que ma fille.

Finalement, nous descendîmes au salon et Bella proposa à Emmet et Rosalie de jouer une partie de Monopoly.

_Génial, j'étais imbattable au Monopoly !_

-Non, mais je rêve, tu vas le laisser me laver, Bella, fait quelque chose…

-Désolée Rosalie, Bella ne peu pas t'aider, elle va se faire laver elle aussi, dis-je avec un sourire arrogant, fier de gagner la partie haut la main.

-Emmet, toi, tu pourrais m'aider, demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-Bébé, il m'a lavé au 5e tour, j'ai plus un rond, mais si tu veux, je peux te faire une avance sexuelle, mon corps et mes talents valent bien mieux que tout l'argent du monde, dit-il avec un regard suggestif.

-Hey, on peut revenir au jeu, nous sommes mardi, donc, pas votre soir. Crache le cash Rose, dis-je hilare.

Bella éclata de rire avec moi.

-Comment ça pas notre soir ? De quoi il parle ? demanda Emmet.

-Hey nounours, il est venu dormir assez souvent à la maison sans que tu le saches et il n'a pas mit trop de temps pour comprendre que vous étiez réglé à 3 jours semaine et toujours les mêmes jours, rigola Bella.

Rosalie pouffa elle aussi devant la mine déconfite d'Emmet.

-On avait un horaire régulier à respecter sur les ordres du gynéco, se défendit Emmet.

-On peut continuer…

Je riais tandis que Rose me refilais tout son cash de façon brusque, ainsi que ses immeubles. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques terrains.

_Je suis un pro !_

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est pour mon pauvre sexe de ne plus avoir droit à une fellation durant presque 2 ans. Tout mon merveilleux nectar était réservé pour les ovules de ma Rose, continua Emmet.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri, dit Rose en lui caressant la joue.

C'était trop marrant, je devais en remettre. Je mis mes mains sur mon cœur avant de continuer à me foutre d'Emmet, même si ce que j'allais lui dire n'était pas très gentil pour un grand frère et je parlais en toute connaissance de cause.

-Désolé mec… ça doit être vraiment l'enfer ce que tu as vécu… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais survivre si _TA_ sœur ne me ferait plus le merveilleux plaisir de sa merveilleuse bouche _chaude_ et _humide_ sur mon sexe dressé juste pour elle, qui n'attend que de se déverser tout au fond de _SA_ gorge, continuais-je en pesant mes mots.

Emmett se figea et fut prit d'un frisson avant de fermer les yeux. Rosalie et Bella se retenaient toutes les deux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Apparemment, aucun frère n'aime savoir que sa soeur est bonne et aventureuse au lit.

-Edward… fais-moi plaisir… ne me parle plus jamais de la vie sexuelle de MA sœur, sinon je dirai à Jazz de te donner des détails croustillants.

_Oh non pitié pas ça ! J'en ai assez vu !_

-Tu es des années en retard Emmett, Edward a eu le privilège de voir SA sœur en action avec Jasper sur le canapé de notre salon et dans une mise en scène digne d'un porno, dit Bella en riant.

-Oh la vache... Ed, mon vieux… je suis sincèrement désolé mec… Aucun grand frère ne devrait vivre pareil traumatisme, dit Emmett compatissant.

-T'en fais pas Em… je t'avouerai que c'est beaucoup moins traumatisant que de voir Jasper tendu à bloc ouvrir la porte de ta douche pour y entrer…

Rosalie jeta un regard paniqué à Bella.

-Quoi ? Jasper est gay ? s'écria Emmett.

-Ben non ! rigolais-je. Il ne savait pas que c'était moi.

-Hein ? il pensait que c'était qui ?

-Viens mon nounours, j'ai des fellations à rattraper. Edward, j'aurai ma revanche.

_Oups ! J'ai trop parlé !_

Rosalie regarda à nouveau Bella et lui mima un «merci» avant qu'elle ne disparaisse vers le couloir donnant sur la chambre d'ami. Je m'approchai de mon amour et lui caressai le bras.

-Je me trompe où vous venez tout juste de cacher à Emmett que tu couchais avec Jasper ?

-Exact, souffla-t-elle en ramassant les pièces de jeu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'aurait pas compris. Emmett n'a eu que Rosalie, je pense qu'il n'a jamais tiré son coup ailleurs : _«pourquoi aller voir ailleurs, j'aime Rosalie_» c'était sa devise quand mes parents lui ont dit et redit qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir une relation aussi sérieuse à l'adolescence. Alors, tu comprendras que les _«fucks friends»_ ce n'est pas trop son truc.

-Je suis désolée Bella, dis-je en l'aidant à ranger.

-Mais non Edward, ne t'en fait pas. De toute façon, mon gros nounours de frère n'a pas compris et Rosalie va lui changer les idées. Allez viens, montons dormir.

-D'accord, je finis de ranger et je monte, dis-je honteux.

-Ouais range ce jeu. Tu as gagné ce soir Cullen, mais ne t'attends pas à pouvoir nous laver à nouveau. C'était la seule fois. JE suis la pro du Monopoly.

_T'es la pro du sexe mon amour, c'est mieux que la pro du Monopoly ! T'en penses quoi mon vieux ? Ouais, tu penses comme moi, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'elle soit la pro du sexe ! _

-Ou la la… tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu deviens autoritaire… Mais je suis le pro des finances et de la gestion de portefeuilles. JE gagne toujours au Monopoly.

-Fais gaffe Cullen, je t'aurai prévenu.

_On s'en fou de qui est le pro du Monopoly, tant que tu restes la pro du sexe, bébé !_

Je terminai de ranger et entrai dans la douche après que Bella en soit sortit. J'avais bifurqué, quelques secondes, vers la chambre de ma sœur, pour vérifier que ma fille dormait et je fus heureux de voir qu'elle dormait paisiblement.

Je prenais la bonne décision. Jasper avait raison de m'encourager à vendre ma maison et prendre l'appartement que j'avais acheté pour Tanya. Ça ferait un nouveau départ et vu que Carlie n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et Tanya non plus, ce serait parfait.

J'entrai dans la chambre avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et fouillai à la recherche d'un boxer. J'avais bien vu que Bella était couchée sur le ventre, attendant que je lui mette de la pommade sur ses blessures au dos.

Volontairement, je lui tournai le dos pour ne pas me laisser tenter par sa peau nue.

_Hey mon vieux ! On discute avant, reste tranquille, tu veux !_

Je laissai tomber ma serviette pour enfiler un boxer, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un seul geste, je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mes fesses.

Je me figeai.

_Oh mon dieu ! Mon vieux, elle va nous tuer !_

Elle continua à embrasser mes fesses en remontant vers mon dos. Sa bouche se promenait sur mon dos laissant sa langue lécher ma peau à quelques reprises. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir doucement, appréciant les frissons qui parcouraient ma peau.

Elle lécha le creux de mon cou entre mon épaule et ma clavicule et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, glissant sur le devant de mon corps pour finir leur course directement sur mon sexe tendu et dressé par les baisers sensuels qu'elle m'avait donné, et qu'elle me donnait toujours.

_Oh oui ! encore !_

-Bella…

-Humm…

_Je crois qu'on ne discutera pas tout de suite !_

Je me tournai, laissant ma bonne volonté de vouloir discuter pour lui faire face. Je fondis sur sa bouche et l'embrassai en l'attirant à moi de mes mains sur ses hanches. J'aurais voulu l'enlacer fortement, mais son dos lui ferait mal. Je lui donnai un long et doux baiser avant de coller mon front sur le sien.

-J'avais plutôt envie de discuter avec toi. Tu ne m'aides pas à me concentrer… soufflais-je entre deux baisers.

-Humm. Tu crois que ça peut attendre un moment cette discussion, dit-elle en parsemant mes épaules et mon buste de baisers humides.

_Oh oui ! Tout ce que tu veux bébé !_

-J'imagine que oui, dis-je laissant tout volonté me fuir, me jetant sur ses seins à la pointes durcies, qui me narguaient depuis le début de notre échange d'amour, pour les embrasser.

Bella se recula un peu vers le centre du lit me faisant suivre dans son mouvement et je me retrouvai à genoux, en plein centre du lit, tout comme elle. Elle tira sur mes cheveux pour me faire monter à sa bouche, me faisant laisser sa poitrine, pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

De chaste, notre baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux et passionné. Nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et j'étais certain qu'elle sentait mon érection se presser contre son ventre.

_J'ai besoin de toi mon vieux, je crois que ce ne sera pas doux ! Tu devras assurer !_

Lentement elle déplaça ses mains vers mon sexe lâchant ma nuque où elle était toujours agrippée durant notre baiser et elle enroula sa main autour et commença des mouvements de va et vient prenant un rythme qu'elle savait que j'aimais.

Elle pompa mon sexe et m'embrassa de nouveau, fiévreusement, avant de se tourner dos à moi. Je passai mes mains sur le devant de son corps et empaumai ses seins faisant durement rouler la pointe entre mon pouce et mon index, lui faisant savoir que je voulais que ce soit fort.

Cette façon de nous caresser me grisait toujours et là encore plus, parce qu'elle bougeait ses hanches créant une friction entre ses fesses et mon érection qui caressait par la même occasion sa petite entrée.

_Mon vieux, tu crois que c'est une invitation ?_

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement que je perçus comme en étant un d'excitation.

_Elle vient vraiment de gémir ? _

Tout en caressant ses seins et mordillant la peau de son cou, je pensai à la seule fois où j'avais eu une expérience de sexe anal. La fille timide et rougissante que j'avais ramassée ce soir là, c'était révéler être une baiseuse perverse avide de sexe anal seulement.

Moi qui avait cru me faire une jeune inexpérimentée, je m'étais royalement trompé. Je l'avais prise maintes et maintes fois jusqu'au matin et pas une seule fois dans son intimité, seulement dans les fesses, dans toutes les positions possibles.

Elle avait tellement hurlé de plaisir, tant elle avait jouit fortement que je lui avais demandé, après deux fois, si c'était meilleur que le sexe _normal_. J'avais remarqué que la première fois que j'étais entré doucement dans son petit trou, elle m'avait fait entrer jusqu'à la garde, alors je voulais savoir. Elle m'avait répondu qu'une fois entrée, que la fille s'était habitué au sexe du mec, que le mieux était que les pénétrations soient longues et profondes et que finalement, c'était comme dans un vagin, fallait laisser nos instincts et désirs prendre le dessus. Elle m'avait même dit comment faire pour que tout ce passe bien, si un jour je le faisais à une fille moins habituée qu'elle. Ça avait été très instructif et jouissif.

C'était un jeu excitant et Bella s'y prêtait aisément, pour mon grand plaisir. J'avais envie de tenter cette expérience avec elle, et si elle participait a m'exciter comme ça, elle devait avoir déjà fait l'expérience, et n'avait pas de crainte, elle avait confiance en moi. À chaque fois que je faisais l'amour avec Bella, peu importe la façon, les sensations étaient toujours décuplées. Celle-ci ne pourrait qu'être merveilleuse également.

_Ce serait vraiment trop bon, mon vieux !_

Elle bougea encore une fois ses fesses pour augmenter la friction, me testant. Je décidai de prendre ses avances au sérieux. Notre séance câline prit une toute autre direction alors que je souris sur sa peau, ça devenait sérieux.

-Tu sais mon amour que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la maison ? soufflais-je dans son cou, me rappelant les cris de cette fille d'une nuit.

-Oui, répondit-elle en donnant un autre coup vers mon bassin.

_Putain !_

-Alors, si je te prends de cette façon, on devra expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi tu as autant crié et hurlé de plaisir cette nuit !

Ma voix était rauque et j'avais appuyé mes paroles d'une pression sur ses fesses rebondies.

-Je m'en fiche Edward… haleta-t-elle.

Pour l'instant, j'avais juste envie de prendre mon pied et ma belle aussi.

-Edward… t'as déjà baisé de cette façon ?

-Juste une fois, un coup d'un soir, y'a plusieurs années… toi ?

Je pris mon pénis et en le dirigeant vers la raie de ses fesses, j'accentuai la pression et la friction autour de son anus. Elle laissa, une fois de plus, échapper un gémissement.

-Oui…

_Jasper, qui d'autres ? Mon vieux, on est meilleur que lui, tu te souviens ?_

Je glissai ma verge vers son intimité qui était trempée. Nous n'avions pas de lubrifiant et je ne voulais pas lui faire mal.

_Quoi de mieux qu'un lubrifiant naturel ?_

Avec ma main sur ma verge toujours, je taquinai l'entrée de son vagin faisant humidifier mon sexe, qui frémissait d'anticipation. Je la pénétrai quelques coups avant de me retirer et revenir entre ses fesses et m'arrêtai à l'entrée de son petit trou.

Je voulais être certain de ne pas la blesser, je mis mes doigts à la place, suivant les enseignements reçus, et en fit entrer un doucement. Bella se cambra sous mon intrusion. Je me risquai à en glisser un autre et accentuai les mouvements pour la préparer à recevoir mon sexe. Je m'en voulais de me remémorer mon expérience de sexe anal et les conseils de la jeune Maria, alors que Bella était là, dangereusement offerte devant moi, mais c'était la seule référence que j'avais.

-Tu es certaine que c'est OK Bella ? demandais-je encore une fois pour être certain que c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

-Oui, Edward, j'en ai trop envie maintenant, me supplia-t-elle.

_Mon vieux, ma Bella est une déesse du sexe ! Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était mieux au lit qu'au Monopoly !_

Je poussai doucement mon gland à l'intérieur et me stoppai presque, entrant lentement. Belle ne l'entendit pas comme ça, ce n'était pas assez vite pour elle. Elle recula son bassin d'un seul coup, ce qui me fit entrer jusqu'à la garde, faisant frapper ses fesses contre mon bassin en un claquement, tout comme la jeune Mario l'avait fait.

Mes mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches. Elle avait l'expérience, elle savait comment prendre le plus de plaisir de cette façon, tout comme Maria.

_Enfoiré de Jasper, ou merci Jasper ! Je sais plus mon vieux, c'est trop bon, bordel !_

-Putain Bella…

Elle se laissa tomber sur ses mains se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le lit et elle commença à faire des mouvements sur mon sexe. J'étais hypnotisé par le spectacle de mon sexe qui entrait et sortait d'elle, si facilement. Quelques secondes après je me joignis à elle dans ses mouvements en grognant et presqu'aussitôt, elle me laissa mener la cadence. Les mouvements lents et longs au début se firent beaucoup plus vite et plus forts.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, des sons incohérents et foutrement sexy sortaient de sa bouche. Je passai ma main sur sa cuisse, attiré par un aimant, rejoignant son clitoris humide et gonflé pour le caresser.

_Mon vieux, c'est trop bon ! C'est si serré !_

-OH OUI EDWAARDD ! hurla-t-elle.

-Pu… tain… Bel… la… c'est… trop… bon… haletais-je entre mes coups de rein.

Je titillai, caressai et pinçai son bouton de plaisir. Elle prenait assurément un pied d'enfer, vu les sons qu'elle émettait. Un cri, un gémissement, une lamentation sortait de sa bouche à chacune de mes poussées. Ses membres tremblaient, la sueur recouvrait nos corps.

J'appuyai plus fort sur son clitoris et je la sentis partir dans les méandres du plaisir. Tous les muscles de son corps ainsi que ceux autour de mon pénis se resserrèrent en spasme complètement divin.

_Oh oui ma belle… c'est ça laisse-toi aller… c'est si bon ! Vas-y crie pour moi !_

-OUIII, EDWAAARRRDD…

Je donnai un dernier coup de rein et me déversai en criant aussi sous la force de ma jouissance.

-BEELLAAA BORDEEELLLL OUIII

Elle s'écroula sur le ventre, me sortant d'elle. Je restai à genoux derrière elle, reluquant ses fesses, essayant de reprendre ma respiration quelques minutes. J'étais excité et secoué par la force de cet orgasme, mais j'étais d'autant plus heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle façon d'aimer ma déesse avide de sensation et de sexe.

_Mon vieux… Bella est vraiment le paradis !_

Je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle dans un souffle aussi difficile que le sien.

-Tu vas bien… Bella ? demandais-je même si je savais qu'elle allait bien.

-Oui… Waouh… c'était… wow…

-Comme… tu… dis…

On reprenait notre souffle. Je me rapprochai d'elle pour la caresser. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que même si c'était du sexe plus brut et plus bestial qu'à l'habitude, que je l'avais fait avec amour et que je l'aimais toujours autant.

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle me prenne pour un fou pervers de l'avoir prise de cette façon. Je repassai donc notre ébat dans ma tête et je fus inquiet. Elle n'était pas aussi câline qu'à son habitude après l'amour, je pris panique.

_Je lui ai fait mal !_

-Je ne t'ai pas… fait mal…

-Non… toi ça va ?

Elle n'a pas mal, alors, elle est dégoûtée de moi ? elle me prend pour un salaud ? un pervers ? un mec qui ne la respecte pas ? un obsédé ? mon vieux, j'ai peur là !

-Euh… ouais… répondis-je perdu dans mes pensées.

Elle leva son visage vers le mien pour me regarder.

-Y'a un problème Edward ?

_Évidemment ! Je viens de baiser ton anus et j'ai aimé ça ! _

-Non… euh en fait… je pensais juste que…

_Dis-lui ! Crève l'abcès ! Mon vieux, c'était peut-être la première et dernière fois !_

-Tu vas me prendre pour un obsédé, un salaud, un pervers voir même un dépravé sexuel de t'avoir prise de cette façon. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te manquer de respect Bella, je…

Elle éclata de rire devant mon discours. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle prit presque cinq minutes à se calmer avant de pouvoir me regarder sans s'esclaffer. Je commençais à perdre patience. Je soupirai, agacé par son fou rire, j'étais sérieusement inquiet de notre baise et elle, elle riait à gorge déployée.

Elle se leva et se déplaça sur moi, pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle s'appuya de ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et que c'était une baise d'enfer !_

-Tu es un obsédé (_smack_), un pervers (_smack_), un dépravé sexuel (_smack_), mais un dépravé sexuel sexy (_smack_), définitivement pas un salaud (_smack_) de m'avoir fait jouir autant (_smack_). Tu ne m'as en aucun moment (_smack_), manqué de respect (_smack_).

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Même après sa tirade, j'étais encore inquiet de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

_Dis-moi qu'on recommencera !_

-J'étais consentante, je t'ai presque suppliée et en plus, j'ai eu un orgasme merveilleux, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

-Vraiment ?

-Edward, tu n'es pas sourd, je crois ?

_Relax Edward… elle a aimé ça et jouit autant que toi ! Mon vieux, t'es un champion !_

Je lui répondis avec un sourire.

-Non, c'est vrai que ça eu l'air de te plaire en effet. C'est juste que c'était tout de même nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cette pratique. J'avais peur après coup que tu penses que j'ai été irrespectueux envers toi. Je t'aime Bella et je ne veux pas faire des choses avec lesquelles tu ne te sentirais pas à l'aise.

-Tu sais quoi ? je pensais que tu aurais le même genre de pensée à mon égard. Je ne suis pas une adepte du sexe anal, mais je ne suis pas contre, parce qu'à chaque fois, j'ai toujours des orgasmes monstres.

J'étais certain que c'était Jasper, mais j'avais envie de savoir si elle avait fait ça souvent et avec plus d'un mec, même si ça pouvait me torturer.

-Tu as fais ça souvent ?

-Euh… assez souvent pour savoir que c'est une expérience à renouveler avec une personne en qui on a confiance…

-Jasper... soupirais-je. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit Jasper, Jacob ou le voisin ?

-Rien… juste qu'il a pu te prendre, te faire jouir et de donner du plaisir durant les dix dernières années… j'aurais voulu être à sa place…

_C'était un putain de chanceux ! C'est ça qui me fait le plus chier ! _

-Oh Edward… je ne voudrais pas que tu sois Jasper… c'est mon meilleur ami ! Toi, tu es mon amoureux… même si Jasper est un bon coup et qu'il savait très bien comment me faire jouir… Jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de sensations avec lui qu'avec toi… c'était du sexe… du réconfort entre ami…

J'allais devoir m'y faire, même si je commençais à apprécier Jasper, la partie où il était le plan cul de mon amoureuse, me faisait encore grincer des dents.

-Je sais… c'est que j'aurais voulu te connaître plus tôt… Je l'envie d'avoir été si près de toi si longtemps…

-Ne dit pas ça… Tu aurais quand même été marié à Tanya et tu aurais dû y rester… alors qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas certainement obtenir le divorce. Edward, il faut regarder en avant pas en arrière. Balance les regrets et les remords et avance avec nous, avec Carlie et moi.

-T'as raison. Comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre sans toi ?

Maintenant, c'était moi qui la rendait heureuse, moi qui la faisait jouir et de moi qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais amoureuse de Jasper.

-Je veux que tu suives tes désirs, tes envies et tes pulsions. Faire l'amour c'est aussi avoir une complicité avec l'autre, si c'est doux ou fort, tendre ou brusque, pervers ou pas, je m'en fiche, tant que c'est toi et moi. Edward je t'aime et si je ne suis pas à l'aise, je te promets que je vais te le dire.

_Tant que c'est elle et moi ! Juste elle et moi !_

-Merci Bella… merci d'être là, merci d'être toi.

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et se blottit contre mon torse, mes bras entourant ses hanches, alors qu'elle était toujours à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Après quelques minutes de caresses et de silence, elle me regarda.

-Edward, de quoi voulais-tu discuter ?

Finalement, on pourrait avoir une conversation et la tension sexuelle des derniers jours étaient comblée. Je trouvais important maintenant de pouvoir faire des projets avec elle et d'avancer ensemble avec Carlie.

-De nous ! Comme Tanya ne sortira pas de prison, l'appartement que j'ai acheté sera vide. J'avais pensé emménager là avec Carlie, histoire de changer son environnement. Jasper trouve que c'est une idée à considérer.

J'étais mieux de commencer avec la raison qui avait fait germer mon idée.

-Ça va surement aider Carlie. Ce qu'elle a vécu dans cette maison, mais surtout dans sa chambre est traumatisant pour elle… t'as vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait de cauchemars cette nuit.

Elle avait raison, me rappelant combien ma fille avait l'air paisible juste avant que j'entre sous la douche.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi… Je vais vendre la maison et cet appartement aussi, ce sera temporaire. Mais ce que je veux vraiment Bella, c'est que tu viennes habiter avec nous, dis-je en jaugeant sa réaction.

-Dans l'appartement de Tanya ?

-Non… enfin oui, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une maison qui correspondra à nos goûts et à nos besoins à tous les deux, enfin tous les trois.

-Je ne sais pas Edward.

_Il faut que je joue ma dernière carte._

-Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, mais je veux vraiment vivre avec toi Bella. Tu me manques constamment et je n'ai pas la force de rester à l'écart de toi. Je ne veux pas de réponse tout de suite, prends le temps d'y penser. Je m'installe après le nouvel an, avant la reprise des cours de Carlie, dans l'appartement.

_Acceptes Bella !_

-Je vais y penser Edward.

-Merci.

_Au moins, elle y penserait, elle ne m'avait pas dit non mon vieux !_

Je lui tendis ses vêtements, après nous être levés et elle les enfila tandis que je mettais les miens. Je sortis quelques secondes pour vérifier si ma fille était encore endormit. J'embrassai son front avant de retourner vers Bella.

J'appliquai la pommade sur le dos de Bella, repensant au visage serein de ma fille.

-Son sommeil est tellement paisible. Je crois qu'il sera sans cauchemar et réparateur, elle est fatiguée, dis-je doucement.

-Je l'espère... elle est un peu déboussolée, et j'ai hâte de retrouver la Carlie aux yeux pétillants qui sourit tout le temps, soupira Bella.

-Moi aussi, Jasper m'a dit qu'elle comprenait très bien ce qui s'était passée et qu'elle s'en sortirait assez rapidement. Elle est bien entourée...

-Je ne la lâcherai pas Edward... je vais être présente et même si je ne viens pas vivre avec vous, je te l'ai dit, je vais t'aider.

-Merci...

C'était encore une fois, les paroles que je voulais entendre, mais plus que ça, c'était les paroles que j'avais cru jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre, inespérée pour moi.

Je m'allongeai près d'elle et on s'installa pour la nuit.

-Bonne nuit Edward, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, bonne nuit ma Bella...

* * *

**Voilà**

**J'ose espéré que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreuse à me lire.**

**Merci**

**Isasoleil**


	20. CHAPITRE 20

**À RELIRE ! NOUVELLE VERSION DU CHAPITRE ! IL Y A DES INFOS SUPPLÉMENTAIRE SUR LES TRIO D'EDWARD !**

**ET AUSSI SUR PLEINS DE RESSENTI D'EWARD !**

**J'AVAIS DEUX VERSION DE CHAPITRE ET JE N'AI PAS POSTÉ LA BONNE :( DÉSOLÉE...**

* * *

**Allo Allo**

**Pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai terminé le prochain chapitre de FMRFMV... je devrais le poster d'ici quelques jours... enfin j'espère... **

**Nanie 057 :** Vous êtes unanimes, vous ADOREZ le pov d'Edward, et moi, ben ça me fait plaisir !

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup ! T'inquiètes pas !

**Gwendoline :** Je vais bien merci. J'adore écrire quand il parle à son "vieux" Oh, merci d'avoir relue MEA du pov Bella… ça me touche quand vous me dites que vous l'avez relue, ça veut dire que vous l'avez vraiment aimée.

**PatiewSnow :** Merci beaucoup ma belle !

**Larsand :** Merci beaucoup ma belle !

**Merci d'être indulgente pour les fautes, ma super bêta a encore des problèmes de connexion web.**

**Ma LENEROL, tu me manques ! Je sais même pas si tu peux "surfer" ou c'est comme ta messagerie, tout est à plat, j'ose espérer qu'on pourra bientôt refaire équipe. Bisous!**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**_Chapitre 20_**

-Papa, Bella, c'est le matin.

-Humm… viens la ma princesse. On va descendre et laisser Bella dormir.

-Non, restez… viens ma puce on va se coller, dit Bella en se frottant les yeux.

Carlie grimpa sur lit et je l'aidai à se glisser sous la couette chaude entre nous deux.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour…

Je caressai les cheveux de Bella et lui souris. Encore une fois, elle me faisait plaisir. Elle prenait le temps pour un réveil tendresse, un matin comme tous les parents du monde étaient habitués de faire chaque matin de fin de semaine. Jamais je n'avais pu partager des moments comme ceux là avec Tanya. Même durant les deux années où j'ai dormi dans le même lit qu'elle, les deux années où j'ai tenté de faire d'une famille "normale" notre vie. Encore une fois, j'avais été le seul à faire les efforts.

Carlie nous raconta que Mojito avait miaulé pour la réveiller ce matin. Je voyais bien que ce chaton lui apportait beaucoup, elle ne parlait que de lui, elle l'adorait. Mojito qui venait de nous rejoindre se lova contre Bella. Ça faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes qu'on discutait de la journée à venir quand on frappa à la porte.

-Hey…

-Salut Rosalie, dit Carlie.

-Justement je te cherchais jeune fille. Tu viens avec moi, on va préparer le petit-déjeuner avec Esmée ? lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Oh oui… s'écria Carlie.

Carlie s'élança en première vitesse vers la porte et nous l'entendîmes dévaler les escaliers.

_Hummm ! on va pouvoir nous câliner avec Bella, mon vieux !_

Mais ma belle-soeur, ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Rosalie nous pointa du doigt, le visage en colère.

_Wow… elle pouvait être effrayante !_

-Vous deux, j'espère que cette nuit c'est la dernière fois que je vous entends jouir aussi fort. La prochaine fois je rapplique avec Emmet et on partage Bella, non mais Edward, tu lui as fait quoi? J'espère sincèrement que tu donneras l'idée à Emmett… allez sous la douche… dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

_Elle nous a refroidi mon vieux !_

-Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse ? dis-je paniqué qu'elle vienne vraiment nous rejoindre au lit.

-Non, elle ne l'est pas…

-Ouff…

-Quoi ? tu ne voudrais pas qu'on ait de la compagnie ? me taquina Bella.

-Bella… grondais-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je ne voulais plus faire ça. MA Bella était bien plus intéressante que tous les plans cul à plusieurs de la terre.

-Réponds-moi Edward, tu ne voudrais pas faire une telle expérience ?

-Tu l'as déjà fait toi… je veux dire à plus que deux ? demandais-je en détournant la question, et j'espérais que sa réponse soit négative.

-Euh… oui… mais ne détourne pas ma question… alors ?

-Oui, soufflais-je.

-Avec qui ? Tanya ?

-Oui… Bella on peut changer de sujet ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler de ça ! Mais surtout de me souvenir, de ces baises sans importance que j'avais eues et encore moins de celles où il y avait plus que deux participants, ça faisait pervers. De plus, je l'avais fait pour Tanya, elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne prendrait plus de drogue si je baisais avec elle et sa copine. J'avais été con de la croire, mais encore plus con, d'avoir accepté une telle connerie !

-NON, alors Tanya et qui ? une autre fille, un autre mec ?

_Bordel !_

-fille et… mec…

-À quatre ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Non, une fois avec une fille et Tanya et l'autre fois avec un mec et une fille qui n'était pas Tanya…

_C'était beaucoup mieux cette fois là ! Tu te souviens vieux !_

C'était un couple qui cherchait une aventure pour un _trip_ de ce genre. Il ne cherchait pas un mec ou une fille précisément, c'était, le premier qui trouvait quelqu'un qui le ramenait à l'autre. J'avais baisé la fille en levrette pendant que son mari se faisait faire une fellation. Je ne voulais absolument pas avoir de rapprochement avec lui, alors c'était soit lui, soit moi, qui baisait la fille durant que l'autre profitait de d'une fellation.

-Tu me caches d'autres secrets de ce genre ? dit-elle en me souriant.

_Elle était vraiment coquine. Sera-t-elle aussi à l'aise de parler de ses plan à plusieurs ?_

-Peut-être… mais toi, avec qui ? Jasper ?

-Non, Jacob… et un autre mec…

_Elle était à l'aise d'en parler et en plus, Jasper n'était pas là ! Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !_

-Je me sens moins pervers tout d'un coup… allez viens prendre ta douche… dis-je en rigolant, mais surtout souriant de fierté que Jasper ait manqué un plan à trois avec Bella.

-Ouais… tu ne voudrais pas qu'on essaie ? demanda-t-elle en nous levant pour se diriger vers la douche.

-NON… je ne veux pas te partager avec qui que ce soit ! dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

_Hey mon vieux ! C'est elle et nous maintenant, rien d'autre !_

Elle me sourit.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas partager.

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres et nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la douche. Elle lava ses cheveux, pour ensuite laver les miens. J'adorais ça, surtout lorsqu'elle gratte le fond de ma tête avec ses ongles. Elle effleura mon torse plusieurs fois de la pointe de ses seins elle embrassa ma gorge alors que je rinçais mes cheveux sous le jet de la douche.

_Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps pour les caresses ! _

-Bella… il faut qu'on descende… Alice doit déjà être là… tu ne connais pas la tradition dans cette famille et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir ma sœur en colère… elle va nous remettre sur le nez devant toute ma famille que les préparatifs ne sont pas parfaits parce qu'on a prit notre pied au lieu d'aider... dis-je alors que je sentais ma verge prendre de l'ampleur.

_Désolé mon vieux ! je suis aussi déçu que toi !_

-D'accord…

-Allez viens sortons, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la douche.

Je sortis le premier et je l'invitai à s'enrouler dans une serviette après en avoir mis une autour de ma taille. À peine avions-nous eu le temps de mettre nos vêtements qu'une tornade entra dans la chambre. J'étais vêtu seulement de mon jeans et je faisais le lit.

-Vous en mettez du temps ! s'exclama Alice.

_Foutue Alice !_

-Alice, on descend dans une minute, bougonnais-je.

-C'est bon, je venais juste vérifier si vous n'étiez pas occupé ?

_Foutue Alice ! Mon érection non soulagée vient à peine de redescendre, fait pas chier à savoir si nous sommes occupés !_

-Alice… grondais-je.

-C'est bon je suis prête ! lança Bella.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de respirer à la fin de sa phrase qu'Alice l'avait déjà entraînée vers les escaliers. Je terminai de ranger et je descendis rejoindre tout le monde à la cuisine.

Alice pépiait encore louangeant le merveilleux Jasper ! Ça me faisait sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait ce soir, elle allait friser l'hystérie.

Ma sœur était heureuse et ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu l'amour. Je devais bien admettre qu'il la rendait heureuse.

Bella était déjà assise avec les filles pour manger les délicieuses crêpes que ma mère avait préparé avec Carlie. Elle y avait mis une montagne de fruits et de la crème anglaise. Je la regardais. Elle s'occupait de l'assiette de Carlie, qui était presque installée sur ses genoux. Ma fille l'informait du déroulement de la journée.

Je m'installai sur la chaise libre à côté de Bella et ma mère remplit mon assiette avec un sourire heureux, un sourire qui laissait deviner que son bonheur était à son comble.

Tout de suite après le petit déjeuner, on nettoya un peu et on s'activa toutes dans la cuisine. Mon oncle, Eléazar et sa femme Carmen s'étaient joints à nous dans l'après-midi. Il y avait plein de cadeaux sous le sapin, mais je n'y avais pas mis celui de Bella, je le gardais pour cette nuit quand nous serons seuls tous les deux.

Après avoir grignoté un peu, Bella emmena Carlie faire une sieste, vers 18h30. La soirée et la nuit risquait d'être longue pour elle et pour Bella. Cette dernière était encore fatiguée. Je les regardai toutes les deux, complices, monter pour se reposer.

Je m'approchai de ma mère.

-Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon chéri.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais t'occuper de Carlie pour une soirée et une nuit ?

-Bien sûr, ça me fait plaisir.

-Je voudrais emmener Bella à la boîte de James et ensuite aller dormir dans mon ancienne maison.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en occuper.

-Merci maman, t'es vraiment gentille. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai un jour te remercier à ta juste valeur, tu en fais tellement pour moi depuis des années.

-Soit heureux, c'est ma seule récompense.

Je l'enlaçai avant de me mettre aux préparatifs avec les autres en attendant d'aller réveiller mes deux amours.

Vers 21h00, je montai réveiller les deux femmes de ma vie, afin qu'elles puissent avoir le temps nécessaire pour se préparer pour la nuit de noël, mais je frappai à la porte de la chambre d'Alice, j'avais quelque chose à lui demander.

-Hey Edward entre, dit-elle alors que je passais ma tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Elle était en peignoir et se maquillait tandis que Jasper était étendu sur le lit en jeans, pieds et torse nus, lisant un livre adossé à la tête de lit. Il me jeta un coup d'œil mais sans plus, reprenant sa lecture.

-J'ai une faveur à te demander, dis-je.

-T'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de Carlie pendant que tu baises Bella sous la douche, dit-elle tout en continuant de se mettre du mascara sur les cils.

Jasper s'esclaffa.

_Foutue Alice !_

-Comment tu fais pour tout savoir ? m'exaspérais-je.

-Edward, Carlie va dormir à deux pas de ton lit ce soir, j'imagine que vous ne lui donnerez pas un cours sur la sexualité en lui faisant une démonstration en plus, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

_Foutue Alice !_

-C'est correct alors ? Tu peux t'occuper de ma fille durant que je baise ? demandais-je reprenant ses paroles. Ça faisait bizarre d'utiliser ces mots avec ma soeur, mais bon, c'est elle qui avait commencé.

Elle sourit, Jasper était hilare. Il ne paie rien pour attendre lui, son tour viendra quand il sera marié et père des milliers d'enfants d'Alice, ce sera mon tour de rire. Je lui souhaite même d'avoir une peste comme sa future femme, tiens !

-Habille-là, je m'occupe de sa coiffure et si tu me le permets, je voudrais bien lui mettre un peu de maquillage.

-D'accord, mais pas trop voyant, c'est noël Alice, pas halloween.

-Je sais, je sais, elle a 7 ans pas 15, elle a le temps de ressembler à une ados et bla bla bla, je connais ta chanson.

_Foutue Alice !_

-Merci, dis-je avant de traverser le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Je réveillai les filles et Bella entra sous la douche pendant que j'aidais Carlie à mettre sa robe. J'emmenai ma fille dans la chambre de ma sœur. Alice l'attendait pour lui boucler les cheveux et lui mettre seulement du gloss sur les lèvres. Carlie jubilait.

_Foutue Alice !_

Je rejoignis Bella sous la douche.

_À nous de jouer mon vieux ! _

Je me collai à son dos contre mon torse et passai mes mains directement sur ses seins, les effleurant d'abord. Je les caressai d'abord avant de les empaumer puis les masser. Ses pointes s'étaient durcies sous le contact de mes mains sur son corps et pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle renversa la tête sur mon épaule, dégageant sa gorge. J'embrassai, léchai et mordillai la peau de son cou la faisant frissonner.

_Comment sa peau pouvait être aussi délicieuse ?_

-Edward…

-Humm…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps… souffla-t-elle alors que je continuais mes caresses et pressai mon sexe durcit contre le haut de ses fesses.

-On a tout notre temps… je me suis arrangé avec Alice, soufflais-je sur sa peau.

-Vraiment ?

_Pas vrai mon vieux ?… On s'est arrangé pour la baiser sous la douche !_

-Vraiment, dis-je en la faisant pivoter pour la mettre face à moi. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour l'emmener dans un baiser fougueux et langoureux. Un baiser qui m'avait fait envie depuis la douche de ce matin.

_On y est mon vieux ! Et on a tout notre temps !_

Mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille et je la rapprochai de moi pour approfondir le baiser. Ma langue passa sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit la bouche pour me laisser entrer, livrer une bataille sensuelle à la sienne. Elle descendit ses mains vers mon sexe, qui n'attendait que ça et elle le prit entre ses doigts. Je glissai une main sur sa cuisse, m'arrêtant dans le creux de son genou, pour la faire remonter vers le haut sur ma hanche, la tenant du plat de ma main.

Je descendis ses baisers dans son cou et rapidement j'embrassai ses seins. Ma course continua pour descendre sur son ventre, je léchai son nombril, tournoyant autour pour terminer ma course sur son pubis. Je fis passer sa jambe sur son épaule et elle l'écarta, m'offrant son intimité, accrochant sa main à mes cheveux.

Je léchai tout le long de sa fente, m'arrêtant sur son clitoris, pour le lécher, le titiller de la pointe de ma langue, pour ensuite, le suçoter en le prenant entre mes lèvres, alternant avec ma langue, appuyant plus fort.

-Oh mon dieu… Edward…

J'adorais être le responsable de ses gémissements. Je continuai en insérant deux doigts dans son vagin pour le pomper activement, mordillant toujours son clitoris de mes dents. Je courbai mes doigts pour les faire frapper sur son point G. Je voulais l'amener le plus près possible de sa jouissance avant de me fondre en elle. Je la sentis se resserrer une première fois sur mes doigts et je les retirai aussitôt, la faisant grogner de frustration.

-Edward…

Je lui souris en me relevant et la pénétrai d'un seul coup, la faisant crier de plaisir. Je pris ses lèvres et donnai des milliers de baisers, j'adorais partager le goût de son nectar en lui faisant l'amour. C'était tellement plus excitant.

Je donnai une pression sur ses fesses, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'appuyai le bas de son dos contre le carrelage, faisant attention à sa blessure, un peu plus haute.

-Ça va Bella ton dos ? demandais-je entre deux baisers.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et je continuai mes mouvements longs et puissants au fond de son ventre. Elle cria son orgasme que j'essayai d'étouffer contre mes lèvres. Je l'embrassai avant de nicher mon visage dans son cou pour me mener, dans de rapide coup de bassin, à ma libération.

-Bella… c'était… vraiment bon…

-Oui… je deviens accroc je crois…

-humm… mon amour… je le suis déjà moi… je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi Edward…

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant qu'on commence à se laver pour aller se préparer pour retrouver les autres. J'aimais bien nous cajoler après l'amour. J'avais tellement eu de baise juste pour assouvir mes pulsions que d'aimer enfin, me faisait vouloir prendre soin de l'aimée.

Bella était en sous-vêtements, et Alice vint la retrouver avec sa robe et l'aida à l'enfiler. Je m'éclipsai pour avoir la surprise de l'effet que cette merveilleuse robe violet donnerait sur le corps de ma belle. J'adorais cette couleur sur sa peau.

J'embrassai tout le monde à commencer à par ma fille qui me souffla que c'était une très belle journée, qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais ému et bizarrement, c'est Jasper qui me tapa l'épaule amicalement.

-Hey, ta fille est une battante, elle va bien, regarde là.

-Je sais qu'elle va bien, mais j'ai peur que ce soit à retardement.

-Il y des chances, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que Bella et toi ferez la différence sur sa santé émotive.

-Merci Jasper.

Il s'éloigna pour aller discuter avec mon père qui lui faisait signe, me laissant à mes réflexions, et ma mère me demanda, comme à chaque noël, de bien vouloir jouer au piano les cantiques de Noël, ma fille vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'aida avec quelques unes des mélodies.

Tout le monde était autour du piano et fredonnaient les chansons. Mon père, qui revint avec Jasper, alla serrer ma mère contre lui, Emmet balançait Rosalie doucement une main sur son ventre.

Mon oncle et ma tante était également serrés l'un contre l'autre à chanter les paroles. J'étais heureux de voir que tous participaient et encore plus heureux, lorsque je levai la tête et que Bella arrivait près de nous et je lui souris. J'étais enfin comblé. Moi aussi, j'allais pouvoir passer un noël avec une personne que j'aime. Vivre des moments intenses de bonheur et être complice avec la femme de ma vie et tous pourraient voir à quel point notre amour était fort.

Jasper se tourna et ouvrit ses deux bras où ma belle se dirigea avec Alice. Jasper embrassa Alice sur les lèvres, pour ensuite embrasser la tempe de Bella. Elle se serra contre lui et ils se sourirent. J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de se parler juste à se regarder. Jasper se pencha vers elles pour leur parler, les faisant rire un peu.

Ça me faisait du bien d'être heureux. Même après les derniers évènements, j'étais heureux d'être ici avec ma famille et surtout heureux que tout soit terminé avec Tanya. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais.

Lorsque ce fut le temps pour le repas, je pris Carlie par la main pour rejoindre Bella.

-Joyeux Noël Bella... Regarde, marraine Alice, elle m'a acheté des bottes… elles sont belles hein ?

Bella s'occupa d'elle avant de s'occuper de moi, elle se baissa pour lui faire la bise et un câlin.

-Oui, ma puce… Tu es jolie, tu as de belles boucles dans tes cheveux et avec le gloss, tu fais grande.

-Je voulais des cheveux comme toi et marraine, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait m'en faire, c'est correct hein Bella ?

_Des cheveux comme Bella... comme une fillette qui veut ressembler à sa mère !_

-Bien sur…

_Je l'aimais de plus en plus. Regarde-là mon vieux ! Elle est splendide ! T'as vu le naturel qu'elle a avec Carlie ?_

Elle se releva, Carlie se dirigea vers la cuisine et je l'enlaçai tendrement.

_Oh merde ! Y'a pas de soutif là dessous !_

-Joyeux Noël mon amour... tu es très belle… et cette robe est la tentation ultime… pas de soutien-gorge non ?

-Joyeux Noël mon chéri… et non, pas de soutien-gorge, répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

Mon père, en bon hôte, mais surtout en gentleman qu'il était, vint nous porter une flûte de champagne.

Après avoir fait le tour de tout le monde pour leur souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, nous prîmes place pour le repas. Une multitude de plat était disposée au centre de la table et chacun se servait. Tout était absolument délicieux.

Nous arrivâmes à la distribution des cadeaux. Mes parents ont reçu un voyage, soit une croisière de 10 jours dans les îles grecques. Chacun avait participé à ce cadeau, mais c'était surtout moi, voulant les remercier de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour Carlie et moi dans les dernières années.

Avec Alice et mes parents, nous avions remis à Eléazar et Carmen un séjour dans un spa près de Seattle. Carlie reçue une montagne de vêtements de sa marraine. Jasper lui avait acheté un petit coffret pour ranger ses bijoux, Emmet et Rosalie, une paire de boucles d'oreilles avec des petits cœurs dessus, mes parents une session de cours de ballet à Phoenix, et moi, j'avais pris tous les vêtements et les ballerines pour ses cours, sous les conseils d'Alice, évidemment.

Eléazar qui s'était déguisé en père noël juste pour lui faire plaisir, lui remit un magnifique lecteur mp3 de couleur rose, que j'avais déjà chargé de ses musiques préférées. Il ne restait que celui de Bella et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle lui avait pris.

J'avais vu Carlie lui lancer des regards à chaque fois qu'elle était prête pour développer un autre cadeau, espérant que celui de Bella viendrait.

Bella s'approcha finalement d'elle doucement et la pris sur ses genoux et je vis le visage de ma fille s'illuminer.

-Est-ce que tu croyais que je t'avais oubliée ?

-Euh… oui… répondit ma fille doucement.

-Bien sur que non. Tiens voilà c'est pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite boîte rectangulaire emballée dans du papier d'Hannah Montana.

Carlie lui fit un grand sourire et déballa la boîte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le couvercle, elle cria de joie.

-WAOOOUUHHH ! MERCI BELLA, cria-t-elle en lui faisant un gros câlin, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Tu es contente, ça te fait plaisir alors ? demanda Bella et j'avais hâte de voir le présent qui rendait ma fille si heureuse.

-Oh oui… papa… regarde, des billets pour aller voir le spectacle d'Hannah Montana.

_Évidemment, comment ne pas s'extasier devant de tels billets !_

-Wow… un spectacle d'Hannah Montana, tu es chanceuse…dis-je en prenant la boîte dans mes mains.

-Tu vas venir avec moi Bella hein ? dit Carlie en se tournant vers elle.

-Euh… oui bien sur, Il y a quatre billets, tu vas devoir inviter deux autres personnes, mais tu as encore 3 mois pour décider qui tu vas inviter. Ce sont tes billets et tu invites qui tu veux, à condition, qu'il y ait au moins un adulte.

-Et bien toi Bella, et Kristen mon amie de l'école, et papa ou marraine ? je ne sais pas…

-Tu sais ma princesse, je ne serai pas fâché si tu ne m'invites pas… Si tu veux y aller juste en fille, ça me convient… lui dis-je pour la rassurer, je ne tenais pas vraiment à assister à ce genre de spectacle.

-Tu serais d'accord alors ? Juste des filles. Tu n'auras pas de peine si tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

-Non ma chérie, vas-y avec Bella, Alice et Kristen, on appellera ses parents en rentrant, ça te va ?

-Oh oui, merci papa, dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Alice pour lui demander si elle voulait les accompagner au spectacle. Alice joua le jeu et s'extasia devant la demande de sa filleule et lui parla de tous les vêtements et les coiffures d'Hannah Montana qu'elles se feraient pour assister au spectacle. Carile jubilait et avait hâte d'en parler à son amie.

-Merci Bella, elle est vraiment contente, dis-je en la prenant sous mon bras.

Cette femme me prouvait une fois de plus qu'elle était parfaite.

-Ça me fait plaisir, je l'adore et la voir aussi heureuse que maintenant, ça me fait oublier un peu tout ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière.

_Oh mon amour, je suis tellement désolé !_

-Tu es merveilleuse… je t'aime… soufflais-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut au tour des autres de recevoir des cadeaux. Le père noël remis à chacun une boîte cadeau qui regorge de pleins de belles choses faite à la main, soit, des confitures, du caramel maison, des marinades, des napperons tissés, une nappe avec ses serviettes de tables et des pantoufles tricotées à la main. Mon oncle et ma tante font ces choses durant toute l'année et en remette à chacun à chaque année. Tous les membres de la famille attendent cette boîte cadeau avec impatience.

Carmen promit à Emmet et Rosalie qu'ils leur enverraient une boîte bientôt, n'ayant pas eu le temps de leur en fabriquer une. De plus, Carmen dit à Rosalie qu'elle lui enverrait avant la naissance des bébés une couverture, des petites pantoufles, un bonnet et des petits bas pour chacun des bébés. Rosalie devra lui téléphoner lorsqu'elle saura le sexe des bébés pour qu'elles puissent leur faire à chacun une couleur spécial à eux, au lieu de faire tout blanc ou tout jaune. Je reconnaissais là la gentillesse de ma tante Carmen, ma famille était tout à fait exceptionnelle.

Pour continuer à vous énumérer les cadeaux de chacun, Emmet et Rosalie ont reçu plein d'articles pour les bébés, soit vêtements par Alice, tout un nécessaire médical, soit thermomètre, coupe-ongle, poire pour nez, acétaminophène, crème de zinc, shampoing, lotion pour le corps, débarbouillettes et serviettes à capuche pour la sortie du bain, le tout bien sur pour chacun des bébés et emballés dans un bain avec un papier film transparent par mes parents. Jasper s'était amusé lorsqu'il était allé acheter une quantité inimaginable de couches et de serviettes humides pour les fesses. Avec Carlie et Bella nous avions acheté une petite chaîne en or pour chacun des bébés et des peluches. Bella avait remis à Rosalie avec les chaînes un bon d'achat à la bijouterie où elle pourra choisir les breloques à l'image de ses enfants.

Alice reçu de nos parents, un bon d'achat dans une boutique griffé de New York où elle se rendait bientôt pour son travail. Emmet et Rosalie lui offrir un bijou mode fait par une artiste et elle s'émerveilla quand Rosalie lui dit que c'était une création unique. Bella et moi lui avons offert un nouveau portable et elle criait lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il était rose fushia. Carlie lui donna une invitation pour aller toutes les deux à une journée magasinage, cinéma et resto, toutes dépenses payées par nul autre que moi, qu'elles planifieront à notre retour à Phoenix. Jasper lui offrit un sac à main griffé sur lequel elle avait flashé, mais n'avait pas acheté parce qu'elle avait eu un moment de lucidité dans une boutique. Jasper avait sauté sur l'occasion, probablement parce qu'il lui fallait un cadeau pour dissimuler celui qu'il gardait dans la poche de son pantalon.

Je reçu des vêtements d'Alice, une montre de mes parents, Emmet et Rosalie un abonnement à une revue musicale et Jasper, un billet de saison pour aller avec lui voir la prochaine saison de baseball à Phoenix. Bella m'offrit des billets pour un concert de l'orchestre symphonique de Phoenix.

Jasper reçu lui aussi des vêtements d'Alice avec en plus une montre. Emmet et Rosalie lui offrire comme à chaque année un séjour dans un chalet d'hiver dans les montagnes au Canada pour faire du ski. Cette année, il emmènera Alice et l'initiera à ce sport. Je lui offris avec Bella des nouvelles lunettes de ski ainsi qu'un nouveau casque. Mes parents avaient opté pour un bon d'achat pour des vêtements vu qu'il accompagnerait Alice à New York prochainement.

Pour Bella, Alice lui offrit des vêtements, mais aussi, une énorme trousse de maquillage bien remplie. Jasper lui offrit un nouvel ensemble pour faire son jogging et une nouvelle paire d'espadrille. Une paire de boucles d'oreille à diamant de mes parents. Emmet et Rosalie un séjour pour deux dans un spa avec une offre pour s'occuper de Carlie durant ce séjour. Moi je lui offris un bracelet en or jaune, rose et blanc sertis de quelques diamants semblable aux boucles d'oreilles que mes parents venaient de lui offrir. Et finalement ma petite puce de Carlie lui offrit un livre de recettes avec seulement des desserts et des biscuits en lui faisant promettre d'en faire plusieurs avec elle.

Tout le monde était heureux de la remise des présents. Ensuite, nous avions dansé et joué à quelques jeux. Carlie s'endormit dans les bras de Bella alors qu'elles se berçaient doucement toutes les deux près des lumières du sapin de noël. Encore une fois elle nous avait surpris Bella et moi, en laissant parler son cœur. Elle s'accrochait à mon amoureuse comme une enfant qui s'accrochait à sa mère. Nous étions bien conscients, que même si elle ne le disait pas, elle la considérait comme telle et Bella avait l'air bien avec ces démonstrations.

J'aidai à la mettre au lit sur son lit pliant d'Hannah Montana dans un coin de notre chambre, étant donné que toutes les chambres de la maison étaient occupées. Mojito qui avait fuit tout le bruit durant l'ouverture des cadeaux était on ne peut plus content de se retrouver blottit contre Carlie pour terminer de dormir.

Nous revenions en bas pour aider à ranger. Bella se retrouva avec ma mère et ma tante et moi avec les hommes pour parler et organiser la journée de demain. Emmet étant parti retrouver Roaslie, déjà endormie depuis presque deux heures et Jasper sûrement avec Alice à lui déclarer sa flamme pour qu'elle accepte de l'épouser.

_Mets-toi à ses genoux Don Juan !_

J'écoutais à peine le déroulement de la soirée, mes yeux ne laissaient pas les échanges que Bella avait avec ma mère et ma tante Carmen. Ma mère la serrait dans ses bras, ensuite le tour de ma tante, de la serrer contre elle. Elle lui parla et Bella hochait la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait l'air émue de ce que ma tante lui disait. J'imaginais combien ça pouvait être émouvant de recevoir les éloges de ma tante Carmen.

Une voix stridente et excitée se fit entendre.

_Foutue Alice !_

-MAAMAAANN ! BELLLAAAA TU LE SAVAIS HEIN, DIS-MOI QUE TU LE SAVAIS. ! WAAAOOUUHH !

-Alice ma chérie du calme, tu vas réveillée tout le monde, dit ma mère lorsqu'Alice entra dans la pièce.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et entourai Bella de mes bras et embrassai le haut de sa tête. Les autres entrèrent également dans la cuisine et dévisageaient Alice qui sautait partout en hurlant des WAOUH et J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE, ou encore, JE RÊVE, C'EST ÇA JE RÊVE.

C'est Jasper rouge comme une pivoine qui réussit à l'arrêter.

_Don Juan qui rougit, manquait plus que ça !_

-Alice mon amour, tu ne voudrais pas te calmer et annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? dit-il en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

Elle hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et pris quelques respirations avant de les rouvrir en affichant un merveilleux sourire, que Bella et moi lui rendions.

-Vous le saviez, vous deux ? dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt.

-Oui, répondîmes-nous en chœur avant de s'esclaffer devant sa fausse mine outrée.

-Bon, quelqu'un peut-il nous dire ce qu'il se passe, s'il vous plaît, s'impatienta ma mère.

Contre toute attente, c'est mon père qui prit la parole en enlaçant ma mère.

-Il se passe, que notre bébé va se marier, dit-il doucement avec un grand sourire.

-OH MON DIEU, s'écria-t-elle, en mettant une main devant sa bouche, se mettant pleurer par la même occasion. Alice avait de qui tenir.

Elle se détacha de mon père et prit ma sœur contre elle accrochant Jasper de son autre bras pour les serrer tous les deux.

-Félicitations ma chérie. Jasper, tu vas faire un merveilleux mari, dit-elle en les embrassant.

Tout le monde y passa pour les féliciter, même Emmet et Rosalie qu'Alice avait réveillée avec ses cris.

Ce fut lorsque Bella prit Jasper dans ses bras, qu'il fondit en larmes. Je les regardai du coin de l'œil et la vis le réconforter en lui frottant le dos. Jasper était un émotif refoulé, il ne laissait que rarement paraître ses sentiments et surtout ses larmes. Ils se retirèrent un peu et Bella lui parlait. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle lui disait, mais ça avait l'air de faire l'effet escompté, il souriait.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre Alice encore tout aussi énervée parlant de robe et de fleurs avec ma mère et Carmen sous l'œil amusé de mon père qui lui avait toujours promis un mariage de princesse, peu importait le prix. Elle ne cessait de mettre sa main devant elle pour admirer la bague à son doigt.

Bella vint me rejoindre alors que je venais de prendre place au piano jouant la marche nuptiale pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alice.

-Tu viens, on monte ? demandais-je alors que je terminais le morceau.

-Oui, je suis épuisée…

Je lui tendis la main et après avoir salués les autres, on grimpa l'escalier. J'étais nerveux, j'anticipais sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçu du cadeau que je m'apprêtais là lui donner. Je l'aidai à défaire sa robe et elle enfila une nuisette.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste en shorty, pour que je puisse me délecter de la beauté de ses seins, mais le risque que Carlie vienne nous rejoindre cette nuit était trop grand. Je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain à la recherche du petit sac cadeau que j'avais caché sous la vanité. Bella était installée sous les couvertures le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, quand je revins dans la chambre.

-Je voulais attendre qu'on soit tous les deux, dis-je en m'assoyant de la même façon qu'elle après avoir enlever mes vêtements, restant en boxer.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle ne me montrant un sac.

-Je peux commencer, demandais-je nerveux.

-Oui… pas de problème.

-Bella… ce que j'ai à t'offrir, ce n'est pas aussi grandiose que ce que Jasper vient de faire, commençais-je.

-Edward…

-Non attends… il faut que je te dise avant…

Elle hocha la tête.

_Lance-toi Edward !_

-Je ne crois pas que le mariage soit une expérience que je veuille revivre, du moins pour le moment. Je suis désolé Bella de ne pas pouvoir te faire une telle demande. Mais je voudrais qu'avec ce présent, tu acceptes qu'on se fasse une promesse juste nous deux. Une promesse qu'on peut sceller avec ce présent, ou encore avec un autre objet que tu penses nous représenterait mieux. Une promesse qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut être ensemble, aucune cérémonie, aucune robe, aucune fleur, juste toi et moi ici…

Je sortis deux petites boîtes du sac. J'en pris une que j'ouvris devant ses yeux. Une bague en or rose, sertie de diamant tout autour brillait sous la lueur de la lampe de chevet. Je regardais sa réaction. Je ne lui faisais pas une demande en mariage, c'était au dessus de mes forces pour le moment. Mais à mes yeux, c'était encore mieux… je lui faisais une promesse et je lui demandais d'en faire autant. Une promesse d'amour, de vie… sans cérémonie juste elle et moi… c'était encore plus beau… à notre image, tellement merveilleux… Je lui offrais ce en quoi je croyais le plus, un NOUS.

Elle prit mon visage qui était maintenant humide des larmes qui s'étaient échappées de mes yeux, sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle m'embrassa tendrement en murmurant un je t'aime contre mes lèvres.

_Mais elle n'avait pas accepté le NOUS ?_

-Elle est magnifique Edward…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Edward… je…

_Elle va dire NON !_

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, dis-je en caressant sa joue de ma main tremblante.

_C'était trop tôt pour elle ! Comme hier lorsque j'ai parlé de bébé !_

-Non. Attends. J'accepte ce présent et tout ce qui vient avec, soit la promesse qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut être ensemble. Un objet, une bague merveilleuse, qui signifie notre appartenance l'un envers l'autre, sans passer par les liens du mariage, mais…

-Mais… soufflais-je en passant nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux.

_Elle voulait une vraie demande, ce ne serait pas assez pour elle ! Aucune fille ne voudrait d'une promesse sans mariage._

-Je… j'ai acheté sensiblement la même chose, c'est une chaîne avec un pendentif, dit-elle en souriant.

_La même chose ! Elle ne veut pas de mariage ?_

Je souris soulagé et elle dû voir le voir dans mes yeux. Elle me tendit sa main pour que je mette la bague dans son doigt. Elle fit pareille avec la mienne et nous scellâmes notre promesse d'un baiser.

Elle regarda la bague en levant sa main pour voir l'effet qu'elle faisait à son doigt, tout comme Alice l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt et j'étais heureux de voir que dans ses yeux, il y avait le même pétillement. J'attrapai sa main et embrassai la bague, avant de garder et serrer cette dernière dans la mienne.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais elle m'arrêta d'un doigt sur les lèvres, m'intimant doucement de me taire.

-Si tu es d'accord, j'ai acheté la même chose pour Carlie… je veux qu'elle sente que je suis là pour elle aussi. Que je veux qu'elle fasse également partie de ma vie et que je fasse partie de la sienne. Je veux qu'elle se sente impliquée, quand je dis NOUS…

_Je la savais merveilleuse, mais elle l'était encore plus si c'était possible ! C'est comme si elle devenait la mère de Carlie !_

-Tu me demandes si je suis d'accord pour que tu offres à ma fille un présent signifiant que tu tiens à elle et que tu veux qu'elle sache que tu es heureuse qu'elle soit dans ta vie ?

-Euh… oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais je voulais ton accord avant…

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et lui souris, elle ne savait pas combien elle me comblait.

-Bella… c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses nous faire à Carlie et à moi.

Elle sortit les petites boîtes du sac et m'en tendit une que je m'empressai d'ouvrir.

-C'est magnifique Bella…

-Attends regarde…

C'était une chaîne en or blanc avec au bout un petit pendentif qui s'ouvre en deux. Celui de Carlie et le sien sont en forme de cœur et s'ouvre pour y insérer une photo de chaque côté. Le mien est de forme ronde et s'ouvre également en deux pour insérer une photo de chaque côté. Elle ouvrit le pendentif pour me le montrer.

-Je voudrais qu'on y mette des photos de nous trois… Dans le tiens Carlie et moi… Le mien Carlie et toi… et pour Carlie toi et moi… m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je mis ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attirai à moi dans un baiser chaste mais avec tellement de force.

-Je t'aime Bella… je t'aime tellement… si tu savais…

-Je t'aime aussi Edward… et…

-Et ?

-Une dernière chose…

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour…

-J'accepte d'aller vivre avec vous en revenant à Phoenix…

-WAAAOOUHHH ! T'ES SÉRIEUSE ?

-Chut… tu vas ameuter tout le monde… OUI je suis sérieuse, je me rends à l'évidence que je ne peux pas vivre loin de vous deux…

_Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! _

Je ne savais pas à qui dire merci, j'aurais hurlé de joie tellement j'étais heureux qu'elle accepte de venir vivre avec nous. J'allais très prochainement vivre comme une famille normale, une mère, un père qui dorment dans le même lit et qui s'aiment profondément ainsi qu'une fillette épanouie par sa nouvelle vie de famille.

-Papa… pourquoi tu cries ?

-Oups… désolé ma princesse… Viens, grimpes que je te dise…

Carlie monta sur le lit et se cala entre nous deux, elle me regarda. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour lui dire. Elle serait heureuse elle aussi.

-C'est que Bella vient d'accepter de venir habiter avec nous dans notre nouvelle maison…

Carlie se tourna vers Bella.

-C'est vrai, tu vas venir habiter avec nous, Mojito aussi alors ? dit-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Oui ma puce, c'est vrai… et Mojito aussi mon bébé…

-Je suis tellement contente Bella, dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Nous aussi, ma puce, nous aussi… souffla-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Je m'approchai pour les enlacer toutes les deux. Nous allions passer au travers des épreuves ensemble et nous deviendrons encore plus unis. C'est ça une famille.

Nous nous installâmes pour la nuit blottis tous les trois sous la couette pour laisser Morphée nous emporter.

* * *

**Alors voilà...**

**Merci de me lire **

**A+**

**isasoleil-**


	21. CHAPITRE 21

**Hello !**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous !**** J'avance tout de même assez bien dans la conversion, mais pas encore assez vite à mon goût... j'ai fait le 22 et le 23, j'en suis à m'attaquer au 24 (le sex shopping) et il sera plus long car je dois composer la journée des garçons... je risque de bien m'amuser... je ne sais pas quand je reposterai... même si mes chapitres sont convertis, je ne veux pas me dépêcher... je les relis une dizaine de fois avant... **

**Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à **SoSweetySoCrazy** qui est devenue accroc à la bachata depuis la publication de ma fic. Je n'ai pas oublié toutes tes reviews où tu bavais sur Edward quand il faisait danser la bachata à Bella… Bonne lecture ma belle !**

**Gwendoline :** Tu relis le pov de Bella... c'est génial ! Ça me touche chaque fois que vous me dites ça ! J'ai tellement aimé l'écrire... je la lis souvent moi aussi, pour garder le "beat" pour faire le pov de Edward... Merci ma belle !

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup !

**PatiewSnow :** Tu peux TOUT me dire ! lol... merci beaucoup !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

Lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux en ce matin de noël, les miens étaient déjà ouverts depuis près d'une heure. Je les avais regardées dormir ma fille et elle. Je m'étais extasié devant leurs visages endormis.

-Bon matin, ma belle…

-Bon matin, mon amour…

Elle me sourit tendrement, porta ses yeux sur Carlie et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Elle dort encore, elle a tellement l'air bien…

-Oui… elle n'a plus fait de cauchemar depuis qu'on est ici… dis-je en caressant les cheveux de ma fille à mon tour.

-J'avais remarqué oui… elle semble plus calme dans son sommeil…

-Je reste convaincu que changé d'environnement lui fera du bien, dis-je en soupirant.

-Il est comment cet appartement ? demanda Bella.

-Oh… il est assez simple, mais luxueux en même temps, tout est sur le même étage, il a une grande cuisine, un balcon, devant un parc et surtout près de l'école de Carlie. Mais c'est en attendant, ma chérie… si tu ne l'aimes pas, on va se dépêcher de trouver une maison.

-Non, je suis certaine qu'il sera très bien… c'est juste que j'ai hâte de le voir… de savoir où je vais vivre.

_Les photos ! Je pouvais lui montrer les photos !_

J'attrapai mon blackberry sur la table de nuit.

-J'ai des photos dans mes courriels par mon agent… tiens regarde..., dis-je en lui tendant le portable.

Elle fit défiler les photos une après l'autre,

-Alors, il te plaît ? Demandais-je inquiet que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Euh… oui, c'est parfait, c'est très beau, on va être bien…

-Mais ? Demandais-je haussant un sourcil, pas trop certain de sa réponse.

-Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu avais pris cet appartement pour Tanya… il est tellement… _beau_… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas pris un moins luxueux…

_Ok !_

-Mon avocat… il a dit que je devais prendre un appartement qui reflétait ce à quoi elle était habituée… c'était aussi pour Carlie… je voulais qu'elle s'y sente bien, comme à la maison, tu comprends ?

-Ouais… comme ça tu as l'air de toujours t'occuper de Tanya, prouver ta bonne foi, pour n'avoir rien à te reprocher… souffla-t-elle en regardant toujours les photos.

-Bella… ne pense pas à Tanya, elle n'habitait pas là, maintenant il n'y a que toi, moi et Carlie, ce sera notre appartement, pas le sien.

_Ne __recule pas pour ce détail ma chérie !_

-T'as raison… dit-elle décidée en me rendant mon téléphone.

On serait bien dans notre appartement. On se coucherait et on se réveillerait chaque soir et chaque matin ensemble.

Carlie dormait toujours mais elle commençait à bouger un peu. Bella se leva et enfila un peignoir.

-Où tu vas ?

-Chercher le petit déjeuner, réveille Carlie, je reviens dans une minute, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je regardais ma fille dormir sereinement. Depuis le temps que je voulais que sa vie soit paisible. Elle avait toujours eu à être déçue par Tanya, maintenant, elle pourrait vivre comme une gamine de son âge et ne pas être triste parce que sa mère n'est pas là pour s'occuper d'elle.

Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux, la réveillant doucement.

-Hey ma princesse, c'est le matin.

-Papa...

-Oui... réveille-toi ma chérie...

Elle se redresse un peu et regarde autour d'elle.

-Elle est où Bella ? demande-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

_Bella encore une fois ! Elle est vraiment importante pour elle !_

-À la cuisine, elle nous prépare un petit-déjeuner au lit.

-Génial alors !

Elle se lova contre moi et je l'accueillis avec plaisir.

-Papa, j'ai hâte d'aller dans notre nouvelle maison.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-C'est vrai, Bella va venir vivre avec nous, elle va être là tous les soirs quand on va rentrer du service de garde, elle va préparer le souper avec nous et dormir avec nous ?

-Oui, ma princesse, Bella va venir vivre avec nous. Il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète ?

-Euh… je ne veux plus qu'elle parte… je veux une maman qui s'occupe de moi… qui a envie de s'occuper de moi… tout le temps, tous les jours.

-Bella elle t'aime comme une maman aime sa fille…

J'espérais que mes paroles la rassureraient. J'imaginais très bien, que tout comme moi, elle pensait à la première fois où Bella était restée dormir à la maison. Même si elle n'en avait pas parlé de la vraie raison du départ de Bella durant toutes ces semaines, ma fille devait avoir peur que la même chose se reproduire. J'étais confiant que cette fois, Bella était prête à vivre avec nous.

-Alors vous êtes réveillés ? dit Bella en entrant les bras chargés de victuailles.

-Bella…

Carlie sautillait sur le lit. Ma belle posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'assied avec nous dans le lit. Elle tendit les bras à Carlie.

-Viens ici ma puce…

Bella l'installa sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse se regarder. Je ne manquai pas l'immense sourire de ma fille lorsque Bella lui avait demandé de venir dans ses bras.

-J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi…

-Super !

Je tendis le petit sac à Bella en souriant et elle sortit une petite boîte rose qu'elle tendit à Carlie. Elle m'en donna une et garda l'autre dans ses mains avant de prendre la parole.

-Je voulais nous offrir à tous les trois, un objet qui représenterait ce que nous sommes les uns envers les autres.

-Carlie… dis-je pour avoir l'attention de ma fille.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi. Je voulais lui expliquer moi-même ce que Bella et moi s'étions promis cette nuit.

-Cette nuit, Bella et moi on s'est fait une promesse. Une promesse d'amour, comme un mariage, mais juste pour Bella et moi… J'ai donné une bague à Bella pour qu'elle pense à cette promesse à chaque fois qu'elle la regardera… comme si la bague lui disait que je l'aime à chaque fois qu'elle la regarde… tu comprends ?

-Oui… toi aussi tu en as une ? dit-elle en pointant ma main.

-Oui, moi aussi et pour la même raison.

Elle sourit.

-Tu veux le voir le cadeau ? demanda Bella.

-Oui, je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Oui, ouvre-le…

Elle le regarda longtemps, je voyais que Bella paniquait un peu parce qu'elle ne disait rien. Le petit cœur au bout de la chaîne était ouvert et elle n'arrêtait pas de passer ses doigts dessus.

-C'est pour mettre des photos ? demanda-t-elle à Bella.

-Oui, deux photos en fait…

-Carlie ? Dis-je voyant que Bella avait la gorge nouée.

-Oui…

J'ouvris le mien et le lui montrai. Elle se tourna vers Bella que j'encourageai à ouvrir le sien que toucha du bout des doigts.

-Il est pareille au mien… dit-elle doucement.

-Oui… je voulais qu'on ait tous les trois les photos de nous… pour que je vous aie tous les deux près de mon cœur… Je vais mettre une photo de toi et une d'Edward dans le mien… expliqua Bella.

-Moi je mettrai une photo de Bella et une toi… dis-je doucement.

-Carlie je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau pour que tu saches, même si je te l'ai dit souvent, que tu es importante pour moi, que je serai toujours là pour toi… je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi comme si j'étais ta maman… Alors tu veux bien qu'on mette une photo d'Edward et une photo de moi dans ton pendentif ?

Elle se tourna vers moi sans donner de réponse à Bella.

-Papa… je le sais que c'est Tanya ma vraie maman… et elle le sera toujours…

-Euh… oui… dis-je hésitant, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle venait de me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus que Bella nous quitte et là, elle me parlait de Tanya. Suivant les conseils de Jasper, je la laissai parler.

Bella avait arrêté de respirer et ça me faisait de la peine de la voir anxieuse de ce que Carlie allait dire.

-J'ai le droit d'aimer Bella comme une maman… je veux dire… Tanya elle m'a fait trop de peine… et j'ai déjà demandé à Bella d'être ma nouvelle maman l'autre jour…

-Oui, tu as le droit d'aimer Bella aussi fort que tu le veux… soufflais-je soulagé de ces propos.

-C'est oui Bella… je veux une photo de toi et une de papa dans mon cœur…

Je vis le visage de Bella s'illuminé et prendre Carlie dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre elle. Elle l'embrassa longuement sur le front, respirant son odeur. Je crus même voir des larmes remplir ses yeux.

-Merci ma puce… Merci… Je vais prendre soin de toi comme tu me l'as demandé…

Carlie hocha la tête. Je lui passai la chaîne autour du cou et elle prit le petit cœur dans sa main et l'embrassa.

J'attachai celle de Bella et elle me mit la mienne. Nous étions une famille, là tous les trois, on venait de souder nos liens et notre amour.

-Je meurs de faim… dit Carlie.

Bella se leva pour aller chercher le plateau, qui fut vide en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le remplir.

La journée de noël s'était déroulée dans le calme et la joie. Nous avions joués à des jeux de société, Bella avait remporté haut la main la partie de Monopoly en équipe avec Rosalie. Elles m'avaient donnée une raclée, et, poussé par mon orgueil, je mis ça sur la faute d'Emmet avec qui je m'étais retrouvée en équipe. J'avais même fait la baboune une partie de la journée.

Alice était en larmes à force de rire de ma tête et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas exploser toute ma colère de mauvais perdant. Personne ne m'avait jamais battu au Monopoly.

Nous faisions une vie de pacha depuis que nous étions arrivés à Seattle. Manger, rigoler, jouer, dormir et faire l'amour voilà ce à quoi se résumait nos journées et nos soirées. Bella avait même fait un dessert avec Carlie dans le livre qu'elle lui avait offert. Un gâteau renversé aux pommes et au caramel. Carlie était très fière d'elle. Nous l'avions mangé en écoutant un film tout le monde ensemble blotti l'un contre l'autre dans un pyjama et un gros doudou. Le paradis quoi ?

Aujourd'hui, on était le lendemain de noël et Alice allait traîner dans les magasins afin de nous faire profiter des soldes d'après noël, elle s'était promis de refaire la garde-robe de Carlie si les soldes y étaient propices.

Nous retournions à Phoenix dans deux jours et je voulais encore profiter de notre séjour ici et pas en faisant les boutiques. Avec Carlie, on voulait aller dans des endroits que nous affectionnions particulièrement. Bella contente de se sauver des magasins avec Alice nous accompagna avec plaisir.

Quand nous somme rentrés en fin d'après-midi, j'étais excité. J'avais préparé un sac afin de pouvoir partir rapidement vers mon ancienne maison. Ma mère nous attendait dans le hall, avec ledit sac.

-Enfin, vous voilà… alors ma chérie tu as passée une belle journée, demanda-t-elle à Carlie.

-Oh oui…

-Allez viens on va faire le diner… Bella, Edward, bonne soirée… à demain…

-Bye, bonne soirée les amoureux, dit Carlie en nous embrassant.

Bella me regarda.

-Edward ?

-Humm… dis-je en ramassant le sac.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Une surprise… je t'emmène avec moi jusqu'à très tard demain en après-midi, dis-je en en ouvrant la porte, lui tendant la main.

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur de la voiture de ma mère.

-Tu peux me dire où on va ?

-Passer une soirée tout les deux, resto, danse et nuit magique ! Dis-je avec un superbe sourire.

-Très intéressant. J'enviais Alice et Jasper… je suis contente qu'on puisse avoir du temps juste nous deux. Même si j'ai eu des séances _câlins_ assez satisfaisantes, ces derniers jours…

-Assez satisfaisantes ? Rien que ça ! C'était bien plus que satisfaisant, c'était extraordinaire, torride, intense, sensuel, excitant, jouissif… Bella, je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied de toute ma vie et toi tu dis _satisfaisant_ ?

_Elle nous vexe là mon vieux !_

Nous rîmes ensemble.

-D'accord, j'avoue que le mot était faible…

Après environ 15 minutes de route, je me garai devant mon ancienne maison. J'espérais juste que ça ne la dérangerait pas de dormir dans une maison où Tanya avait vécu.

-C'est ma maison… enfin… c'était…

-Wow…

-Allez viens…

Je la fis passer devant moi pour entrer dans la maison.

Ça me faisait drôle de revenir ici. J'étais heureux de l'avoir vendue, cette maison me rappelait plutôt des mauvais souvenirs, mais, j'allais remédier à ça et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui avec Bella.

Je devais venir faire les cartons avant notre départ et une compagnie de déménagement enverrait à Phoenix le reste de mes choses. Je ne savais pas trop quoi garder, ma mère viendrait m'aider.

Sans plus attendre, je tirai ma belle par la main et la fit monter à l'étage, l'emmenant directement dans ma chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de lui faire visiter les autres pièces.

-Ici, c'était ma chambre…

Je l'emmenai sur le balcon qui était en fait une verrière chauffé où était installé le Jacuzzi. Elle sourit.

_Dieu que j'aime ce sourire __!_

-On peut ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le Jacuzzi, alors que je mettais les jets, les lumières ainsi que la musique en marche avec une télécommande.

_On va s'amuser un peu mon vieux !__ On va la faire payer d'avoir qualifié nos séances câlins de "satisfaisantes"!_

-Oui, mais il y a une tenue spéciale pour pouvoir y entrer.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle d'Ève… dis-je en souriant.

_Oh mon vieux ! __Je sais, je suis trop génial !_

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise en mordant sa lèvre, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Elle ondula sous la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce. Elle tira le vêtement au sol et s'activa à déboutonner son jeans. Elle tourna sur elle en balançant son bassin pour les faire tomber sur le sol, me laissant une vue bandante sur ses fesses rebondies, recouvertes d'un shorty de dentelle blanche.

J'enlevai mon t-shirt et je l'attrapai par les hanches. Je me collai à elle l'emmenant dans un mouvement de danse sensuel comme j'aimais lorsque je dansais avec elle.

_Ça fait tellement longtemps que son corps n'a pas ondulé si près du mien !_

Je sentais la peau de son dos, brûler la mienne et toujours en ondulant nos corps. Je détachai son soutien-gorge. J'embrassai ses épaules en faisant glisser les bretelles sur ses bras. Le tout tomba au sol libérant ses seins dont je m'emparai pour les câliner doucement au rythme de la musique. Cherchant une friction pour mon érection, je collai mon bassin encore plus contre ses fesses.

-J'aime tellement danser avec toi… soufflais-je.

Bella tourna dans mes bras et m'enleva mon jeans me laissant en boxer.

_Humm ! __Douce libération !_

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle accentuant les mouvements. Je ne sais même plus combien de temps nous passâmes à danser sensuellement, à se caresser et à nous embrasser avant de nous glisser dans le Jacuzzi.

Bella se laissa bercer par les jets d'eau. La musique jouait toujours. Assit près d'elle, je la regardai jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas assez de moment comme ceux là dans ma vie, je voulais lui dire tout ce que j'attendais de notre vie à deux.

-Bella… je veux que tu me dises tout… tes peines, tes joies, tes inquiétudes… je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu vas rester près de moi… mais je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes, je veux que notre vie à deux, soit facile, simple et surtout sans malentendu.

-C'est bon Edward… je vais te parler au lieu de m'enfuir, je te promets...

Je lui souris.

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi… répondit-elle en m'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Après notre petit moment danse et Jacuzzi. Je l'emmenai dans un restaurant sushis près du club James où nous irons par la suite.

J'avais proposé une tenue à Bella, soit un short en jeans très court avec une chemise blanche et des sandales à talons couleur peau. J'avais mit un jeans et une chemise blanche moi aussi, je voulais qu'on soit agencé si nous devions danser devant les autres, mais surtout, je voulais que tous les gens de Seattle devant qui j'étais habitué de danser, sache que j'avais trouvé la femme de ma vie.

Bella avait trouvé ça un peu osée et je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas changé, seulement quand elle a vu que ça me faisait vraiment plaisir qu'elle porte ces vêtements. Ses jambes étaient sans fin dans ce short et j'aspirais à pouvoir les caresser lorsque nous allions danser, sans oublier les regards sans retenu que je pourrais poser sur ces dernières.

Arrivés devant le club, j'étais excité. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici. James et Victoria me faisaient de grands signes quand j'entrai dans le club. J'allais enfin pouvoir faire découvrir à Bella, une partie heureuse de ma vie.

J'attrapai la main de Bella et nous dirigeai vers eux, difficilement, puisque j'étais arrêté par diverses personnes, homme et femme pour me saluer. Quelques unes se permirent même de me coller un baiser sur la joue. J'espérais juste que Bella ne serait pas jalouse. J'avais donné des cours à plus de la moitié des gens ici présents, nous avions créés des liens.

Je tenais bien serrée sa main durant le trajet houleux, espérant la rassurer sur ces bises amicales. J'espérais juste que les quelques filles que j'avais déjà baisées, n'en avaient pas trop fait pour se faire remarquer de Bella. De toute façon, il n'y avait que Bella qui comptait maintenant.

-Edward… ça faisait longtemps… dit James en me faisant une accolade.

-Hey, salut James… ça roule à ce que je vois… c'est plein à craquer… répondis-je.

-Edward, je suis heureuse de te voir, dit Victoria en m'enlaçant fortement.

-Victoria… moi aussi ça faisait longtemps… toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois… lui souris-je.

Je l'enlaçai de plus près en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, la faisant lever du sol un peu. Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur le front avant de retourner vers Bella. J'avais hâte de leur présenter.

-Ce sont mes amis… ils m'ont beaucoup aidé à tenir le coup… avec Tanya… Bella, voici James et Victoria, dis-je en reprenant sa main tout sourire.

À voir le regard de James sur elle, il la trouvait belle.

-Alors c'est elle… t'avais raison Edward… absolument ravissante, dit James en embrassant sa main.

_Charmeur __!_

-Enchantée… répondit Bella timidement.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi…

_Tombeur !_

-Ne l'intimide pas… je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Bella, ne fait pas attention à lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de draguer toutes les filles, c'est son sport préféré… dit Victoria la serrant un peu contre elle.

_Victoria à la rescousse, comme dans le bon vieux temps ! _

-Hey, je ne drague que les jolies demoiselles, mais tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi, Vicky, dit-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

_Ça non plus ça n'a pas changé !__C'est bon de les revoir !_

-Mojito ? Dis-je à tous.

Bella hocha la tête et je me dirigeai avec James derrière le bar.

-T'as arrangé ta connerie avec elle, à ce que je vois ! Je savais que tu serais capable sans moi, dit James.

-Oui, et je suis très heureux! N'empêche, t'aurais pu m'aider !

-Oh non ! Tu n'as jamais levé le petit doigt pour moi quand je me fâchais avec Vicky.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je ne voulais pas être pris entre vous deux !

-Ben moi non plus !

Je lui envoyais une tape dans l'épaule en rigolant.

-J'suis content pour toi mec ! dit-il sérieusement.

Nous revenions avec les Mojito, et James tira Victoria vers la piste de danse. Bella ne réagissait pas, ne me regardait pas et buvait lentement son Mojito, les yeux sur la piste de danse.

_Mon vieux, tu sais ce que j'ai manqué ?_

Je tendis la main vers son visage et m'approcha doucement d'elle glissant mon visage dans ses cheveux à la hauteur de son oreille.

-Ça va ?

_Question simple et prudente !_

-Euh… oui… désolée…

_Réponse typiquement féminine quand ça ne va pas !_

-Bella…

-Tu as couchée avec elle… cracha-t-elle.

_Mon vieux, on est mal barré __!_

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est écrit sur son visage…

_L'envie de coucher avec moi ! _

-Elle aurait bien voulu, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Elle sort avec James depuis qu'on a 16 ans… elle voulait connaître ce que c'était avec un autre mec… par respect pour mon amitié avec James, j'ai toujours refusé…

-Elle te dévore des yeux !

Victoria me regarde toujours comme ça ! J'étais mieux de lui dire la vérité, enfin presque !

-Peut-être… mais je m'en fiche et j'y suis habitué maintenant. On a toujours joué aux amants, sans jamais en être. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai failli me laisser aller plusieurs fois, c'est une belle fille et elle peut se montrer très convaincante… surtout quand j'avais un peu trop bu...

_Et qu'elle me roulait des pelles__ d'enfer ! _

Je la vis prendre une grande inspiration et laisser son souffle sortir longuement.

_Et qu'elle te serrait dans sa petite main, hein mon vieux ?_

-Quand James a ouvert ce club, il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup d'elle. Au début, c'était un club plus rock. James ne savait pas trop comment diriger le genre de musique. Un soir, j'ai proposé de faire une soirée latine et ça été un succès. J'ai appris à danser à la plupart des gens ici en donnant des cours. Victoria me servait de partenaire pour faire les démonstrations.

-Pourquoi, tu n'as pas demandé à Alice ou à Tanya ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tanya, ne s'entend pas avec Victoria et ne voulait pas venir ici. Pour Alice, elle était trop jeune et aux études encore.

_Bella, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie ! Tu détestes quand j'en fais une avec Jasper !_

-Votre étreinte de tout à l'heure... ça portait à confusion...

_Pauvre chérie, __je n'avais pas fait attention, elle avait raison !_

-Bella, je ne veux que toi. La danse, c'est la même chose que de faire l'amour et je veux danser et faire l'amour juste avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais dansé avec une femme aussi facilement qu'avec toi et faire l'amour avec toi est merveilleux...

_Hey mon vieux, __ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, reste calme !_

Elle sourit.

_J'aime mieux ça !_

-Excuse-moi…

-Humm… ça te rend encore plus sexy quand tu es jalouse… me moquais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La musique baissa un peu et James prit le micro.

-Et merde, soufflais-je sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire.

-Quoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'expliquer à Bella que, la voix de James résonna dans le club.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, parce que avouer messieurs qu'il est canon ? Nous avons le plaisir de la présence de notre meilleur professeur de danse des 5 dernières années, mesdames vous l'aviez reconnu n'est-ce pas ?

Des cris de filles presque hystériques se firent entendre.

_Et merde ! Restait plus qu'à espérer que Bella veuille __danser !_

-Allez Edward, dit James en faisant des signes pour que j'aille le rejoindre.

Je me tournai vers Bella.

-Il veut que je danse devant tout le monde... pour le spectacle. Tu crois que tu vas être capable. Tu te souviens à Santa Monica quand on est allé danser ?

-Quoi ? Avec moi ?

-Avec qui d'autres ?

Elle ne répondait pas et regardait les gens devant nous. J'espérais juste qu'elle se remémorait les pas dans sa tête. Fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne voulais pas danser avec une autre qu'elle ce soir. J'approchai mon visage de son oreille, avec un sourire en coin.

-Allez Bella… je te l'ai dit, c'est comme faire l'amour… laisse-toi aller… je sais que tu es capable… rappelle-toi Santa Monica comment tu dansais merveilleusement bien, dis-je de façon sensuelle.

Elle frissonna.

-Edward… je…

_Désolée ma belle !_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase et la tirai vers la piste. Tout le monde s'était amassé sur les bords, nous laissant tout le plancher. Je la laissai dans un bout et me dirigeai vers l'autre, mais juste avant je l'embrassai et pour être certain qu'elle danserait comme la déesse qu'elle était :

-Montre à toutes ces filles que je suis ton mec… fais-moi l'amour sur cette piste de danse… laisse-toi aller... suis ton feeling...

Je me postai dans le coin opposé à ma sexy danseuse et regardai James, hochant de la tête.

-Baaaachaaaataaa, hurla James dans le micro faisant crier les hystériques à nouveau.

La musique commença et je fis signe à Bella d'avancer vers moi avec mon doigt, sourire en coin en prime.

_Elle est à moi ! __C'est ma Bella ! Regarde-là mon vieux !_

Les filles criaient lorsque je m'avançai vers elle. Je ne regardais qu'ELLE. Ses merveilleuses jambes, s'élançaient une après l'autre et mon sexe frappait fortement contre la braguette de mon jeans.

_Désolé mon vieux, je sais, o__n aurait dû se soulager dans le Jacuzzi!_

On approchait vers le centre du plancher de danse en dansant de façon sensuelle tout les deux. Bella passa devant moi la main dans les cheveux.

_Putain ! Elle nous__ chauffe, mon vieux ! _

Je la suivis et posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour la faire tourner face à moi avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son corps pour la rapprocher de moi. J'inculquai le bon mouvement en plaçant une main derrière son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque. Je pris le rythme et lui souris. Ses pas répondaient parfaitement aux miens, elle se souvenait.

-Parfait ma belle…

Je la fis bouger et tournoyer au quatre coins de la piste avant de la faire pencher vers l'arrière, laissant traîner dangereusement mes yeux sur son décolleté.

_Concentration Edward !_

Je la décollai un peu de moi pour la faire tourner et la faire reculer, faisant rencontrer son dos contre mon torse, accentuant les mouvements de nos bassins une main sur sa hanche droite, l'autre tenant sa main gauche en l'air.

_Mon vieux, t'a__s vu ? J'improvise et elle se laisse faire !_

-Magnifique, tu es magnifique… soufflais-je dans son cou.

Je la fis tourner sur elle-même et plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. C'était ce bout qu'on avait tant pratiqué à Santa Monica.

-Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête. En passant à sa droite, je la fis passer derrière moi, croyant qu'elle irait se placer à ma gauche.

_Putain ! La coquine ! Elle va me le payer !_

Elle passa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps et rejoignit les pans de ma chemise sur ma poitrine.

_Putain Bella !_

Elle tira dessus faisant sauter 2 boutons pressions. Ce qui provoqua des hurlements au même moment.

_Wow! Elle est en feu !_

Fallait qu'on passe à notre moment côte à côte, la musique commençait à s'achever.

-À ton tour ma belle…

Elle passa à ma gauche et nous dansâmes côte à côte avec des mouvements de pieds, bassins et de bras avant de revenir ensemble. Elle n'avait manqué aucun pas.

_Je l'aime !_

-T'es parfaite mon amour…

Je la rapprochai de moi et nos mouvements devinrent de plus en plus sensuels, créant une bulle autour de nous, tellement nous étions proches collés l'un à l'autre.

_Oh bordel !_

Nos mains parcouraient notre corps nous laissant échapper quelques soupirs de satisfaction ou de frustration de ne pas pouvoir allez plus loin…

Nous approchions de la fin, je resserrai ma prise sur ses hanches reprenant des mouvements avec son dos contre torse. J'improvisai à nouveau, grisé par la putain d'érection que j'avais depuis le début de cette danse. Je caressai son corps de mes mains, partant de ses cuisses remontant sur ses flancs, effleurant ses seins pour finir par faire lever ses bras vers le ciel en ondulant nos bassins expressément, me frottant sans gêne contre ses fesses.

-Je t'aime ma Bella…

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, dit-elle en suivant le mouvement de mes mains qui descendaient sur son ventre.

Elle caressa ses seins de façon suggestive au passage, de façon érotique pour rejoindre les miennes.

_Elle va me tuer !_

Nous étions à la fin de notre danse et elle s'abandonna à moi, me lassant contrôle complet sur ses mouvements. Elle n'était que poupée de chiffon dans mes mains et ça m'excitait de la voir ainsi abandonner à mes moindres faits et gestes.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui faire l'amour, là, __maintenant !_

Les applaudissements et les cris n'en finissaient plus lorsque la musique se termina. Nous rejoignîmes notre place avec Victoria et James.

-Wow Bella, où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? demanda James.

-Avec Edward, il y a 3 mois, répondit-elle timidement, rougissante.

-3 mois, s'exclama Victoria… impossible… dit-elle en me regardant.

-Si… je t'avais dit Vicky qu'elle était faite pour moi… dis-je de prendre une gorgée de mon Mojito.

J'embarquai ma Bella dans un taxi pour rentrer, tellement elle était vidée, épuisée d'avoir autant dansé et autant bu de Mojito. La soirée s'était bien déroulée.

J'avais revu plusieurs amis, et j'avais été heureux de leur présenter Bella, afin qu'ils comprennent que maintenant j'étais heureux et amoureux. Plusieurs filles étaient venues me demander des nouvelles de Carlie et j'avais sortis des photos pour leur montrer combien elle avait grandit.

Victoria m'avait supplié de danser une salsa et je n'avais pas pu lui refuser, elle était une bonne danseuse, mais James un piètre cavalier. J'avais fait un petit sourire d'excuse à Bella, espérant qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Je payai le chauffeur et aidai une Bella chancelante à rentrer. Je la guidai vers les escaliers, puis vers la chambre. Je la fis asseoir sur le lit et j'allai mettre de la musique. Il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune qui éclairait la pièce. Ça faisait depuis qu'elle m'avait chauffé sur la piste de danse que j'avais l'idée de la chauffer à mon tour.

_Quoi de mieux qu'un strip-tease pour chauffer une fille ? Tu peux participer mon vieux ! Ce sera encore mieux si tu restes aussi dur et fier d'être de sortis !_

Je commençai à me déhancher sensuellement sur la musique en défaisant les boutons pressions de ma chemise, souriant, ouvrant les pans de celle-ci.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et je lui envoyai ma chemise. J'attendis qu'elle ait reposé ses yeux sur moi pour passer mes mains sur mon torse de façon érotique. Je m'attardai sur mes mamelons, lorsque je vis Bella frotter ses cuisses ensembles.

_Génial ! __Elle est déjà en ébullition ! _

Je la fixais intensément en défaisant la braguette de mon jeans. Je continuai de faire descendre mes jeans en bougeant mon bassin sensuellement. La musique changea pour une, un peu plus rythmée. J'accentuai mes coups de bassins, continuant de me mouvoir devant ses yeux.

Elle, elle ne faisait que regarder mon érection qui voulait faire exploser les coutures de mon boxer et pour le _show_, je passai ma main dessus caressant mon érection en gémissant.

_Oh oui mon vieux ! __Ça fait un bout qu'on ne s'est pas fait un tête à tête !_

Je retirai mon dernier vêtement et m'avançai vers elle. Elle n'avait pas encore bougé depuis qu'elle était assise sur ce lit. Je la fis lever pour la déshabiller et alors que je défis le premier bouton de son chemisier, elle me stoppa et me poussa pour que je tombe les fesses sur le lit.

_Oh Bella !_

Elle commença à bouger sensuellement sur la musique en enlevant ses vêtements un à un. Je la regardais intensément et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour enlever sa petite culotte, je me jetai sur elle alors, qu'elle l'avait à peine descendu sur ses cuisses.

Je me collai contre son dos posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Je l'emmenai dans un dernier mouvement avant de la retourner et de la faire allonger sur le dos sur le lit. Il fallait que je me fonde en elle.

Je m'allongeai sur elle en pressant mon sexe sur le sien et ensemble, nous laissions échapper une petite plainte.

-Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai vue de toute ma vie…

J'embrassai son corps doucement. Mes mains caressaient la peau de ses cuisses. Je les fis écarter avec ma main et je guidai mon sexe lentement en elle. Une fois bien au fond de son antre charnel, je pris ses deux mains et les emmenai avec les miennes au dessus de sa tête, les maintenant là en allongeant ses bras. Je continuai à faire des mouvements lents et doux en elle pendant que j'embrassais son visage, ses lèvres, son cou, sa gorge, sa poitrine.

-Edward… souffla-t-elle.

_Douce mélodie !_

Je remontai mes baisers pour finalement nicher mon visage dans son cou.

-Oh Edward…

_Oh seigneur !_

-Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tant... dis-je en m'enfonçant plus profondément en elle.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward… si tu savais combien… haleta-t-elle.

Mes mouvements plus profonds, faisaient cogner mon gland contre son point G et mon pubis rencontrait son clitoris à chaque fois. Je la sentais se resserrer faiblement sur moi, me laissant croire que son orgasme se construisait.

-Humm… c'est tellement bon… je suis tellement bien en toi…

Elle commença à avoir de la difficulté à respirer, je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour libérer sa poitrine l'aidant à mieux prendre son air, pour qu'elle puisse jouir.

-Vas-y ma chérie… viens pour moi…

Elle se resserra une première fois sur mon sexe, gémissant et se tortillant sous moi.

-Oh oui… jouie ma Bella… jouie pour moi…

Elle se resserra à nouveau. Elle bougea son bassin, réclamant le mouvement ou encore la friction qui la ferait partir. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, un cri de jouissance qui me fit frémir, qui me rapprochait moi aussi de ma libération.

-C'est ça… je veux t'entendre jouir mon amour…

J'augmentai la force de mes pénétrations et je vis ses yeux se révulser sous la jouissance. Elle resserra ses cuisses sur ma taille et je la sentie exploser, tellement belle abandonnée à son plaisir.

-OH OUI… EDWAAARRDD… OUIII…

Je la rejoignis dans un dernier et profond coup de rein, libérant à grand jet ma jouissance au plus profond de son ventre, sentant son vagin faire des spasmes orgasmiques sur mon pénis.

-OUII… BELLAAA… grognais-je juste avant de planter mes dents dans son épaule.

Je lâchai ses mains et me laissai tomber sur elle, en sueur, épuisé et comblé. Elle caressa mes cheveux tendrement tandis qu'on reprenait notre souffle.

_J'adore quand elle fait ça !_

Après plusieurs minutes, je fis un dernier mouvement en elle avant de me retirer d'elle et de me coucher sur le dos l'attirant à moi. J'eus à peine conscience que Bella remonta les couvertures sur nous en posant sa tête sur mon torse.

-Je t'aime Bella…

-Je t'aime Edward…

Ce fut les dernières paroles échangées avant que l'on s'endorme.

J'entendais faiblement sonner. Bella bougea.

-Allo ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_..._

-Un instant…

Une petite tape sur mon épaule, et j'ouvris les yeux. Bella me tendis mon portable.

-Allo ?

_-Edward, c'est Alec... désolé de vous réveiller ?_

-Bonjour Alec. Ça va… ne t'en fait pas avec ça…

_-Je voulais t'annoncer le verdict du juge pour ton divorce._

-Et ?

_-Tu n'as pas eu le divorce, mais une annulation de mariage. _

-C'est vrai ? Annulation, pour quels motifs ?

Je regardai Bella, mon cœur palpitait.

_-En gros, les raisons pour lesquelles tu as épousé Tanya, sont louables, mais évidemment tu l'as fait pour donner une nationalité américaine à ta fille. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, je t'expliquerai plus en détails. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu es un homme libre qui peut épouser une femme digne de ton amour. C'est comme si ton mariage n'existait plus dans les registres, ça efface tout._

-C'est vraiment ce que ça veut dire ?

_-Oui. Alors, on se voit bientôt ?_

-Oui, absolument. Je rentre demain à Phoenix. Je t'appelle pour confirmer, merci Alec, au revoir.

Je fermai mon téléphone et serrai Bella contre moi. Je la renversai sur le dos et pris ses lèvres avec fougue. Elle ne réagissait pas, alors, je caressai son corps, descendant des baisers devenus humides dans son cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de lécher la douce peau de ses seins faisant jaillir ses tétons avec mes dents et ma langue.

Bella rit.

-Edward…

-Tu es merveilleuse… c'est grâce à toi… tu m'as donné la force… la force de me libérer d'elle… je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime…

J'étais dans un état euphorique. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir hurler ma joie.

-Edward… ria-t-elle à nouveau, me poussant doucement.

Je stoppai mes baisers sur sa peau et la regardai droit dans les yeux. Je ne lui avais même pas dit ce qui me rendait fou de joie.

-C'était Alec, dis-je plus sérieusement.

-Ça, j'avais compris… s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Il a réussi… il a réussi, je ne suis plus marié, dis-je avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche et l'emmenai dans une bataille où, à mon plus grand plaisir, elle y mit autant de force que moi. Je laissai ses lèvres pour reprendre ses merveilleux seins. J'avais la petite amie la plus belle et la plus sexy de la terre.

-Quand tu dis plus marié… ça veut dire divorcé ? Haleta-t-elle.

-Non… ça veut dire plus marié… libre, dis-je contre sa peau, trop désireux de son goût pour prendre le temps de lui répondre en la regardant.

-Attends… Edward, je ne comprends pas…

Je caressai son intimité avec mes doigts et j'en glissai un puis deux, caressant son clitoris, qui était gonflé, avec mon pouce. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Je continuai à la pomper, j'étais presque en transe tellement cette nouvelle m'avait fait être bien, libéré du poids qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis plus de huit ans.

Je remontai mon visage en une ligne de baiser jusqu'à son oreille.

-Libre… comme dans annulation de mariage… soufflais-je.

-Oh mon dieu… Edward…

Je voulais la faire crier, la faire me supplier, la faire gémir, la faire trembler, la faire exploser, la faire jouir pour la remercier de m'avoir donné la force d'avancer, mais surtout la remercier d'être encore près de moi, de m'avoir supporté, encouragé et de m'aimer comme je l'aime.

-Libre… comme l'air… je t'aime… libre d'être avec toi… je t'aime … libre de t'aimer… je t'aime… libre de t'épouser… je t'aime…

-OH OUIII… EDWAAARRD… OUI… JE T'AIME... AUSSI… hurla-t-elle jouissant.

-Je t'aime… t'es belle… la plus belle jouisseuse… ma Bella… mon amour…, murmurais-je inlassablement en remplaçant mes doigts par mon sexe.

_Mon vieux, c'est elle la plus belle, la plus délicieuse !_

Je poussai en elle lentement, voulant profiter de son étroitesse post-orgasmique. Mes bras s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille pour changer l'angle de son bassin me faisant la pénétrer encore plus profondément.

-Tu es tellement serrée mon amour… c'est si bon…

J'allais et venais en elle lentement, la faisant geindre alors qu'elle reprenait lentement mais sûrement le chemin de son paroxysme. Mon mouvement était soutenu et je me délectais. Nous criâmes ensemble notre jouissance, en sueur.

Nous nous rendormîmes, repus de plaisir, pour terminer notre nuit.

Nous étions retournés chez mes parents tard en après-midi, profitant le plus longtemps possible de notre moment d'intimité.

J'étais toujours euphorique, de l'annulation de mon mariage avec Tanya. Je n'étais pas divorcé, non, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais été marié. Tanya n'avait plus aucun droit sur moi et sur Carlie. Elle ne pourrait plus prendre aucune décision concernant ma vie si j'avais un accident et que j'étais incapable de prendre des décisions. Elle ne pouvait plus décider pour Carlie si je ne le pouvais pas, j'étais libéré. Libéré de ce cauchemar où le seul souvenir que j'y gardais était Carlie.

Ma famille resplendissait et ma Bella…

Ma Bella qui était encore à mes côté, ma Bella qui avait accepté d'être la mère de ma fille, ma Bella qui a sauvé ma fille, NOTRE fille, ma Bella avec qui j'allais vivre, MA Bella…

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré… euh non… enfin UN de mes chapitres préférés… mon préféré est le 28... **

**J'avais adoré écrire ce**** présent chapitre dans le POV Bella… j'avais regardé au moins 1000 fois la vidéo de la bachata pour décrire la danse… je l'ai même regardé à nouveau en écrivant ce chapitre… Celles qui ne l'ont pas regardé, allez-y le lien est sur mon profil…**

**Prochain chapitre, le déménagement…**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	22. CHAPITRE 22

**À RELIRE ! NOUVELLE VERSION DU CHAPITRE 20 ! IL Y A DES INFOS SUPPLÉMENTAIRE SUR LES TRIO D'EDWARD ! J'EN PARLERAI À NOUVEAU DANS LE CHAPITRE 23 ALORS, IL SERAIT BIEN DE RELIRE LE CHAPITRE**

**ET AUSSI SUR PLEINS DE RESSENTI D'EWARD !**

**J'AVAIS DEUX VERSION****S DE CE CHAPITRE ET JE N'AI PAS POSTÉ LA BONNE :( DÉSOLÉE...**

**Larsand :** c'est vrai que c'est une danse super sex !

**Ilonka :** Merci beaucoup !

**Gwendoline :** il parle TOUJOURS avec son vieux ! j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à mettre ces répliques, souvent, je me bidonne toute seule aussi devant mon écran.

**Chapitre où Edward se rapproche de Jasper, ils font dans les confidences...**

**Bonne lecture **

**isa**

* * *

_**Chapitre 22**_

Nous étions arrivés hier de Seattle et aujourd'hui, nous faisions les cartons de Bella et demain les miens, ceux de Carlie, et entreposer ceux de Tanya.

J'étais avec Carlie, devant la porte de la maison de son amie Kristen. Elle venait y passer deux jours et une nuit. J'avais demandé à la maman de Kristen si elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle puisque je ne voulais qu'elle remette les pieds dans la maison et surtout pas dans sa chambre. Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et Jasper appuyait ma décision.

-Bonjour Carlie ! dit la maman de Kristen.

-Bonjour… dit-elle timidement.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en entrant avec Carlie dans le hall de la maison.

-Carlie ! s'exclama Kristen en dévalant l'escalier au pas de course pour venir à notre rencontre.

Ma fille sourit à son amie qui lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la maison.

-Tu devrais dire bonjour à ton père avant Carlie, suggéra la maman.

-Oh ! Attends Kristen, dit Carlie en stoppant sa course.

Elle revint vers moi en courant et je me baissai pour la réceptionner.

-Tu vas être gentille et bien écouter les consignes. Je reviens te chercher demain pour le dîner et tu découvriras ta nouvelle chambre.

-Oui papa… je vais faire comme une grande… je t'aime à demain…

Elle embrassa ma joue et je la serrai contre moi. J'inspirai à fond pour m'imprégner de son odeur jusqu'au lendemain et je la laissai aller vers on amie après lui avoir donné un baiser sur le front.

La maman de Kristen souriait encore, j'avais l'air d'un papa, pathétique et surprotecteur.

-Merci encore de vous occuper d'elle. Ça va nous permettre de faire plus rapidement, Bella et moi voudrions que tout soit terminé pour le nouvel an. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué hier, les cauchemars se sont estompés, mais j'ai peur que revenir dans la maison, ne les provoque.

-Pauvre chouette, ça du être terrible !

-Plus que vous ne pouviez l'imaginer. Mais elle est bien entourée et le meilleur ami de Bella, Jasper, est psychologue et il la suit de près. Il est confiant.

_Meilleur ami de Bella... Edward tu es presque guérit!_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fille est en sécurité ici et Kristen est vraiment heureuse d'avoir sa copine ici, elle a tout un planning.

-C'est bien, ça va lui changer les idées. Jasper dit que ça va lui faire du bien de faire des activités de son âge.

_Jasper par ci, Jasper par là ! _

Je regardai au salon ma fille rire avec son amie.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai toujours de la difficulté à la laisser, encore plus depuis cette nuit là.

Elle sourit. J'étais venu la veille discuter avec elle et son compagnon, pour leur expliquer les derniers évènements, en passant par quelques frasques de Tanya avec Carlie et combien l'arrivée de Bella avait redonné le sourire à ma fille. Donc par le fait même, je lui avais aussi parlé de Jasper.

-Je vais prendre son sac, dit-elle.

-Oh… oui… désolé… ok j'y vais… Merci encore.

-Ça me fait plaisir, vous pouvez me demandez de m'occupez d'elle chaque fois que vous en avez besoin, elle est gentille et ne nous cause aucun problème.

-Vous avez encore les numéros de nos portables ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! souria-t-elle.

-Ok, j'y vais ! Bonne journée !

-Bonne journée !

_Je suis le pire papa poule qui existe ! Elle va me prendre pour un dingue !_

Je me dépêchai de retourner chez Bella, avant de changer d'idée et garder Carlie avec nous. J'arrêtai prendre des cafés, ainsi que quelques viennoiseries pour tout le monde et montai les rejoindre.

Nous voulions faire vite pour le déménagement, espérant que tout serait terminé pour le nouvel an, voulant commencer une nouvelle année dans notre nouveau chez soi. Bella avait accepté une invitation chez ses parents et j'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin les rencontrer.

Nous étions tous les quatre dans la chambre de Bella à faire les boîtes, puisqu'il ne restait que cet endroit à emballer, afin de vider les tiroirs de et on discutait tout en emballant.

-Bella ?

-Oui, Alice.

-J'espère qu'on ne trouvera pas de vibromasseur dans tes tiroirs… quoi que ce serait amusant…

_J'aimerais bien qu'elle en ai__t un, y'en a pas dans ma boîte magique, Mélanie l'a gardé, en fait c'était à elle alors ?_

Bella se figea et je voyais qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir prendre un visage qui ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle ne savait pas bien mentir.

_Oh bordel ! mon vieux, elle en a un !_

-Georges! moi je sais où il est ! s'exclama Jasper, fier de lui.

_Pourquoi je n'étais pas surpris !_

-JASPER HALE ! ne me fait pas ça, hurla Bella.

Il ne répondit pas, mais jeta un œil sur le tiroir de la table de chevet, où il se trouvait probablement, j'en étais certain. Il défia Bella d'un regard et tous les deux, se lancèrent vers le tiroir, mais pas assez vite pour Bella. Jasper arriva avant elle et lui bloqua le chemin, fouillant dans son tiroir et le trouva AVANT elle, qui se débattait comme une hystérique pour l'attraper.

Je mis ma jalousie de côté, c'était de plus en plus facile de ce temps et ne pus que me joindre à Alice qui était dans un fou rire délirant en les regardant se chamailler comme des gamins.

-Jasper, MERDE… rends-le moi… dit-elle en sautillant pour le rattraper.

-Edward ? tu le veux ? me dit Jasper en le sortant de sa petite pochette de protection.

Je me stoppai net de rire, et les regardai en écarquillant les yeux. J'hochai tout de même la tête. Je m'avançai et Jasper me le tendit. Bella ferma les yeux, et je sus pas vraiment pourquoi, elle semblait être agacée de la situation.

-Je te jure mec, lorsqu'elle t'aura montré la façon dont elle s'en sert, tu seras bandé à longueur de journée pendant un mois, lui quémandant de te refaire le plaisir de ce spectacle encore et encore… dit-il avec un regard suggestif.

_Putain de bordel de merde !__ Il m'aide pas là !_

-Jasper, gronda Bella en ouvrant les yeux.

Je déglutis difficilement en regardant « _Georges_ » dans mes mains. Je savais très bien combien Bella pouvait être bandante alors qu'elle se donnait du plaisir durant nos ébats, ça ne pourrait qu'être mieux avec ce "_Georges_". Mon pénis frétillait dans mon pantalon et je secouai la tête pour m'enlever les images salaces que je me faisais. J'attrapai "_Georges_" comme si c'était _mon vieux_, enroulant ma main tout autour, je le regardai et avant de me remettre à me faire des idées dignes d'un porno, je le mis dans ma poche de chemise.

-Bella, ne fait pas ta prude… c'est normal d'avoir ça… le mien il s'appelle « Harry »… dit Alice.

_Foutue Alice !_

-Je ne fais pas ma prude… c'est juste que j'aurais voulu le présenter moi-même à Edward…

-T'en as un ? s'écria Jasper en se précipitant vers Alice.

-Bien sur que j'en ai un, toutes les filles ont ce _bonheur_ caché au fond de leur tiroir… _«Harry»_ c'est ma nouvelle acquisition. Avant, il y a eu, _«Nick»,_ _«Greg»_ et _«Jack»,_ dit-elle en énumérant les noms en comptant avec ses doigts.

_Foutue Alice !_

Je ne m'habitue pas à recevoir autant d'information sur sa sexualité ! En plus, elle donne sans cesse des détails devant moi, à croire qu'elle y prend plaisir !

-Wow Alice… tu as eu quatre vibro et tu as seulement 25 ans… c'est trop d'information pour moi… je croyais qu'il y avait juste le vernis à ongles et les vêtements que tu achetais en quantité industrielle ? dis-je en soupirant.

-J'ai une amie qui travaille dans un _sex shop_, elle me conseille sur les meilleurs achats. Ma mère d'ailleurs aime bien sa dernière acquisition, c'est Émilie qui lui a conseillée… on ira faire un tour à sa boutique Bella si tu veux ?

_Ma mère ? vibro ! dans un sex-shop ! _

-Oui, bonne idée… ça fait des années que je n'ai pas mit les pieds là, répondit ma belle, mais j'avais à peine entendu.

-QUOI ? Maman a un vibro ? m'écriais-je

-Je pourrais y aller avec vous ? demanda Jasper excité comme un gamin, se foutant royalement que ma mère ait un vibro dans sa table de nuit.

-Non, Jasper, t'es pas possible, tu n'es jamais rassasié, s'exaspéras ma belle, tandis qu'Alice pouffait de rire.

-Alice ! m'impatientais-je.

-Edward ! Dit-elle sur le même ton que moi en me regardant.

_Foutue Alice ! Elle veut toujours le dernier mot !_

-Tu as emmené maman dans un _sex shop_ ? l'accusais-je.

-Tu vas te décoincer, à la fin, c'était son idée, elle voulait même du _piquant_ dans sa vie sexuelle, essayer des nouvelles choses, elle a aussi acheté des anneaux pour le sexe de papa, des sous-vêtements "_mangeables_" et un œuf vibrant, dit-elle en levant les sourcils et en accentuant le mot _piquant_.

_Stop ! Stop ! trop d'informations !_

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles, pour ne pas écouter ma sœur faire l'énumération des jouets sexuels de ma mère. Bella s'approcha de moi, se retenant visiblement de rire.

-Edward, mon chéri… ta mère… elle… euh… enfin, elle a une vie sexuelle aussi active que nous tous… tu le sais, tu as même épargné mes oreilles, la semaine dernière…, dit-elle après avoir retiré mes mains prudemment.

-Je sais, mais j'aime mieux ne pas avoir de détails, j'ai en ai suffisamment avec les bruits qu'ils font, soufflais-je.

Juste penser que mon père pouvait prendre ma mère fortement, sans ménagement, par tous les orifices possibles, qu'il se mettait un cockring et qu'en plus, elle aimait ça, me donnait la nausée.

-On fait plus de bruits qu'eux…

-C'est toi et moi, Bella… pas ma charmante maman douce et maternelle…

-Edward, c'est une femme avec des besoins et des envies, reviens en ! s'agaça ma sœur.

-Bon assez Edward, tu n'es pas né dans les choux… dit Jasper exaspéré.

_Hey, c'est ta faute Don Juan si j'ai eu des détails sur la sexualité de ma mère, fermes-là !_

-Alice, bébé… tu vas me le présenter dit ? demanda Jasper en l'attrapant par la taille pour se coller à elle.

_Il __n'est pas possible ! Pire que Carlie devant un magasin de jouet !_

-Tu voudrais que je te présente _«Harry»_ ?

-Oh oui, je le veux, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche en collant son bassin contre elle.

-Hey, Oh, du calme, nous avons des boîtes à faire pour un déménagement je vous rappelle, dis-je exaspéré des activités sexuelles des femmes de ma famille.

J'aimerais avoir un détachement envers ça, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre que ma sœur et ma mère s'éclatait autant que Bella dans leurs lits.

-On en a pour une minute, dit Jasper en attirant Alice dans sa chambre par la salle de bain.

Bella avait recommencé à mettre des choses dans la boîte devant elle. J'avais toujours "_Georges_" qui pesait lourd dans la poche de ma chemise et juste en imaginant, encore une fois, ma belle se faire jouir avec, je devins dur à nouveau. Je me collai dans son dos et caressai son corps effrontément et suggestivement.

-Bella… dis-je en embrassant sa nuque dénudée par ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute.

-Edward, je croyais qu'on avait des boîtes à faire… haleta-t-elle lorsque je pressai mon érection très dure contre ses fesses.

Si je voulais me changer les idées sur ma mère et faire abstraction des gémissements de ma sœur et de Jasper, je devais m'en prendre à Bella.

_Je sais mon vieux, ce n'est pas très __honnête, mais, pour ma défense, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai !_

-Tu devras être très très gentille et surtout… surtout le partager sur tu veux le ravoir… tu dois me promettre de me faire voir comment tu t'en sers, pour que je te rendre _«Georges»,_ susurrais-je à son oreille en soufflant dans son cou.

Elle frissonna alors que mes mains passaient sous son chandail.

-Tout ce que tu veux… mais…

-Mais… dis-je en augmentant la force de ses caresses me faisant soupirer.

-Tu devras jouer avec moi, dit-elle en poussant ses fesses contre ma dureté, me faisant gémir doucement.

_Mon vieux ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait l'utilise__r à la place de mes doigts en lui faisant une minette ? Oh putain oui !_

-Je suis d'accord… dis-je simplement, m'abstenant de vulgarité.

Elle se laissa caresser et embrasser un moment et me demanda mon avis.

-Tu as des idées pour ma visite au _sex shop_ ?

-Peut-être, mais j'ai déjà quelques objets qui pourraient t'intéresser… dis-je en pensant que j'avais toujours «_Bertha_» mais que je ne l'avais pas jeté.

_Mon vieux, va falloir jeter "Bertha" rapidement, je ne veux pas qu'elle la voit !_

-Du genre ? dit-elle en se tournant pour être face à moi.

-De plein de genre…

-Tu utilisais des _sex toys_ avec Tanya ?

_Beurk ! Mon vieux ne me lâche pas, c'est Bella, pas Tanya ! On a juste prononc__é son nom ! elle n'est pas là !_

-Non, seigneur NON… c'est une fille avec je couchais régulièrement à Seattle, qui m'a initié à différents genres de sexualité… et j'ai gardé quelques objets…

-Une fille ?

-Une fille avec qui je travaillais et qui voulait du sexe sans sentiments… j'étais le candidat parfait… disons qu'elle avait des goûts assez particuliers… chacun son partenaire pour faire des _expériences_… expliquais-je.

-On va pouvoir jouer avec tes _objets_ ? demanda-t-elle.

_Oh bordel oui ! tout ce que tu veux ma belle !_

-Si tu veux… ça mettra du _piquant_, riais-je en utilisant le même mot qu'Alice.

-Je peux le ranger maintenant ? demanda-t-elle tendant la main vers la poche de ma chemise.

-Oui, tiens… mais ne le range pas trop loin, je n'ai pas de vibro dans ma boîte magique, dis-je en la détachant de moi, lui remettant _«Georges»_ dans les mains.

Je la regardai le glisser dans son sac à main après l'avoir mis dans sa pochette de protection. Elle avait l'air de tenir à lui, elle le manipulait comme si c'était un objet précieux.

_Mon vieux, tu crois qu'elle lui est aussi reconnaissante que je le suis envers "Bertha" ?__ Ouais... je crois bien t'a vu comment elle l'a rangé ?_

Nous reprîmes notre travail, bien avant que Jasper et Alice nous rejoignent et nous avions terminé vers 13h00. En se rendant chez moi, dans la voiture, Bella reçu un appel de Carlie pour nous dire qu'elle était bien et tout se passait sans problème. J'étais heureux que ma fille passe une journée avec une amie de son âge, qu'elle puisse oublier les derniers évènements et agir comme une fillette de 7 ans.

Nous avions beaucoup de chose à mettre dans les boîtes chez moi, puisqu'il fallait vider la maison presque complètement.

Bella était dans la cuisine, disant que c'était l'endroit où elle se sentait à l'aise de faire des boîtes. Alice se chargeait de ma chambre et de celle de Carlie. Moi, j'étais au salon, ne voulant pas que personne touche à ma musique et mes partitions où régnait un merveilleux bordel ordonné. Tout allait bien les boîtes se remplissaient à une vitesse impressionnante et il ne resta bientôt que le sous-sol, soit l'antre de Tanya.

J'avais décidé de mettre toutes ses choses dans des boîtes et de les faire entreposer dans un entrepôt. Je ne voulais pas la dépouiller de toutes ses choses, même après tout ce que j'avais enduré avec elle. C'est donc avec Jasper que je descendis faire les cartons, pendant qu'Alice et Bella s'occupaient de tous les placards du rez de chaussé et de l'étage, ainsi que des salles de bains.

-Ça va aller Edward, dit Jasper saisissant une boîte, alors qu'on arrivait dans la pièce.

-Je sais, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir. Je me sens libéré, excité, triste, en colère…

-Hey, relaxe, c'est normal. Tu te sens libéré parce que Tanya ne fait plus partie de ta vie, ni de celle de Carlie pour un moment. Tu es excité d'aller vivre avec Bella et de commencer une nouvelle vie avec Carlie et elle. Tu es triste pour Carlie que tout ce soit terminé de cette façon et tu es en colère de ne pas avoir pu empêcher le drame de se produire.

_Jasper, ou comment se faire analyser psychologiquement en quelques minutes !_

-Comment tu fais ? demandais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est mon travail, j'ai l'impression de ressentir tous les sentiments des gens devant moi.

-Ça craint pour moi, alors ?

Il rit.

-Sérieusement Edward, plus j'y pense, plus je crois que Tanya a du faire une grosse dépression post-partum qui n'a pas été soigné.

-Tu crois ? Mon père l'aurait vu non ?

-Pas nécessairement. Tu sais elle avait beaucoup de frustration contre toi et ça du se voir comme ça.

-Peut-être, j'avoue que je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle. Je faisais même exprès pour la mettre en colère.

-Ça n'a pas du être facile et encore moins pour elle. Toi, tu avais ta famille qui t'entourait, qui t'épaulait, mais elle, elle était seule contre vous tous. C'était elle la méchante, celle qui c'est retrouvée enceinte, toi tu étais le pauvre type qui a tiré son coup, pogné avec une femme et une gosse à cause d'un one-night.

-Tiré mon coup ? Tu parles ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus !

-Là n'est pas la question Edward ! As-tu déjà essayé de te mettre à sa place ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais pensé me mettre à sa place, j'étais bien trop en colère pour essayer de la comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas faire l'avocat du diable, mais je suis certain que si elle avait vu un psychologue pour l'aider à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement et son nouveau rôle de mère, y'a plusieurs évènements qui ne se seraient pas produits. Elle aussi n'avait que 19 ans.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Mais, je crois que tu as raison sur certains points, dès le début, elle a été vue comme la méchante et moi comme le pauvre jeune homme qui s'était fait avoir par une fille avec qui il avait tiré son coup !

-Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, tu as fait ce que tu croyais être le mieux pour toi, mais surtout pour Carlie. Tu as été là pour elle dès que tu as su que c'était ta fille.

-Oui. Je l'ai déjà dit, c'est Carlie qui m'a sauvé la vie en étant ma fille. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si Tanya m'avait, en plus, fait croire que c'était ma fille alors qu'elle ne l'était pas ! Je crois que je n'aurais plus jamais fait confiance à une femme.

-Je sais ce que c'est de se faire manipuler par une fille, j'ai mis du temps avant de voir les femmes comme une personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. C'est Bella qui m'a aidé.

-Bella ?

_Je ne comprenais pas !_

-Oui. Elle a passé des heures, des soirées, des nuits à écouter et à parler quand j'ai eu mon premier chagrin d'amour, j'avais 18 ans. La fille voulait juste perdre sa virginité et avait fait un pari sur moi, parce qu'elle savait que je la trouvais à mon goût. Alors elle m'a fait croire être amoureuse de moi et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, comme un con. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais le soir où je m'étais enfin décidé de lui dire que je l'aimais, elle m'a plaqué juste après avoir pris son pied en me jetant l'histoire du pari au visage.

-Oh désolé… je ne savais pas.

-Normal, Bella ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Tu es la deuxième personne à qui j'en parle à part Bella.

-Alice ?

-Oui, Alice.

-Ma sœur a eu son lot de mauvaise histoire, elle aussi.

-Je sais, mais c'est du passé tout ça, on s'est trouvé et on est fait l'un pour l'autre, je vais prendre soin d'elle.

-Merci Jasper, ma sœur mérite d'être aimée à sa juste valeur.

-J'en prends soin, ne t'inquiètes pas.

On continua de faire les cartons, nous étions rendus aux tiroirs, quand Jasper en ouvrit un qui le fit s'exclamer.

-Oh mon dieu ! J'en ai déjà eu un pareil ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec un faux vagin ? dit-il en me montrant «_Bertha_» !

_Et merde ! Je savais que j'aurais du la mettre aux poubelles _

-Pas si fort ! C'est «_Bertha_» et je te prierais de bien vouloir lui montrer un peu de respect. Elle a été là quand il n'y avait personne alors, un peu reconnaissance, dis-je honteux, en m'approchant et lui arrachant presque des mains.

-Wow, tu fais dans le sentimental avec «_Bertha_» ? rigola-t-il.

-Hey te fous pas de moi, grognais-je.

-Relaxe Edward ! Si tu savais combien j'ai eu de la misère à jeter «_Georgette_» aux poubelles, tu saurais que je ne me fous pas de toi, mais que je suis compatissant. Elle était tellement épuisée la pauvre, Bella a eu pitié d'elle et me l'a réparée en lui faisant quelques points de suture. J'y avais été un peu trop fort ce soir là.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_Ce mec est dérangé !_

-J'ai même gardé un bout de fesse, celui où il y avait un _tatoo_, dans une petite boîte à bijou, dans ma table de nuit.

-Ok… Attends…. T'es en train de me dire que tu avais un faux vagin prénommé «_Georgette_» et que tu l'as tellement baisé que tu l'as brisée ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit oui. Je t'ai parlé de ma peine d'amour, après, je ne voulais plus coucher avec des filles, même pas Bella. J'avais peur d'être méchant et pas gentil, alors, j'ai acheté «_Georgette_» et c'est elle la pauvre qui a été violenté par mon érection, et pas qu'une fois tu t'en doutes, dit-il en me regardant comme si c'était normal.

-À chaque fois que je me suis servi de «_Bertha_», je me suis senti, honteux, mal et pervers, alors que toi tu en parles comme si tu me parlais du repas du soir ou du dernier film qui vient de sortir. En plus, tu l'as fait réparer par Bella ! Excuse-moi, de ne pas partager ta joie !

-Edward ! Tu sais, il va falloir que tu acceptes le pervers en toi. Ce n'est pas pire que de se masturber avec tes mains en pensant à une fille ! Bella et Alice ont bien un vibro, c'est la même chose ! rigola-t-il en se foutant vraiment de moi.

-Je sais, mais…

-Mais ?

-Je sais pas.

-Edward, tu avais besoin de baiser, tu ne voulais pas baiser ta femme et souvent tu ne pouvais pas sortir pour aller en chasse, alors, je suis fier que tu aies pris tes jambes pour aller au sex-shop te procurer «_Bertha_».

-Je n'ai jamais été au sex-shop, j'avais bien trop peur de rencontrer un client. J'ai commandé par internet, avec livraison discrète, répondis-je.

Il s'esclaffa et je restais de marbre.

_Putain, je commençais à peine à l'apprécier ! Fait chier le psy !_

-Alors, tu la gardes ou pas ?

-Euh… non ! Il faut que je la mette aux ordures.

-Si tu t'inquiètes de ce que Bella va penser, crois-moi elle ne sera pas offusqué, ni scandalisé.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça !

-C'est quoi alors ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé, c'était quand Bella et moi n'étions plus… enfin… je me suis promis que si Bella revenait dans ma vie, je ne l'utiliserais plus jamais.

_Me voilà à faire des confidences à Jasper !_

-C'est réglé, donne-la moi. À moins que tu ne veuilles le faire toi-même ?

_Encore une étape importante du point de vue d'un psy j'imagine !_

-Oui, je vais le faire moi-même, grognais-je.

Je me dirigeai vers les sacs d'ordures et je pris une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir et de la déposer délicatement sur le dessus des rebuts déjà à l'intérieur du sac.

_Merci ma vieille ! _

Je me retournai vers Jasper qui me souriait, tentant de me réconforter d'un hochement de tête. Nous n'avions pas rempli une boîte que mon portable sonna.

_On ne terminera jamais à ce rythme !_

-Allo ?

_-Edward, c'est Alec !_

-Oh Alec, j'imagine que tu as du nouveau ?

_-Oui, je crois bien que tu vas être satisfait du résultat._

-Je t'écoute.

_-Le juge t'a accordé une annulation de mariage parce qu'à part le fait que tu avais mis Tanya enceinte soit une très bonne raison, le jug__e a comprit que tu l'avais épousé pour donner la nationalité américaine à ta fille et pour faire valoir tes droits en tant que père. Tous les papiers de l'immigration sont clairs, tu as respecté ton engagement envers eux et envers Tanya. _

-Mon père va être fier de m'y avoir poussé !

_-J'imagine, et puisque tu as fait en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien, qu'elle n'a jamais travaillé et que tu as subvenu à ses besoins tout ce temps, tu as eu la sympathie du juge lorsqu'il a constaté comment Tanya te l'avait rendu._

-Ouais.

_-Bref tu as passé pour un saint de t'être rendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui avant de demander le divorce._

-Je l'ai fait uniquement pour ma fille.

_-Je sais. Ils en ont pris compte également. C'est pourquoi il t'a accordé si facilement la garde Carlie et retirer tous ses droits à Tanya. De plus, avec ses problèmes de justice avec la drogue, ils l'ont condamnée à 10 ans de prison avec possibilité de réhabilitation dans 8 ans et ce dans une prison de Cuba._

-À Cuba ?

_-Oui et ce n'est pas tout._

-Han, han… dis-je pour lui faire comprendre que j'écoutais la suite.

_-Elle n'a plus le droit de remettre les pieds en territoire américain, dû à son jugement pour vente et possession de stupéfiants._

-Si je m'attendais à ça !

_-C'est vrai que la retourner à Cuba n'avait jamais été envisagé._

-C'est pour Carlie que je suis triste. Je suis déçu qu'elle n'ait pas pu avoir une mère comme toutes les petites filles de son âge. J'imagine que leur relation ne sera jamais aussi complice qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

_-Je sais… mais elle a une complicité avec son père, et crois-moi elle sera aussi heureuse._

-Merci. Merci Alec, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce que tu as fait pour nous.

_-C'est mon travail et ça m'a fait d'autant plus plaisir si le jugement te convient._

-Ok On se voit dans quelques jours.

_-Bonne journée._

Je raccrochai et regardai Jasper.

-Du nouveau ?

-Oui. Tanya va être envoyée dans une prison cubaine, interdiction de revenir en Amérique.

-Il ne rigole pas, monsieur le juge !

-Nope !

-Hey... ça va aller, Carlie est forte.

-Je sais, c'est juste, si j'avais su, si j'avais été attentif à Tanya, ou encore reconnaissant qu'elle m'ait donné une fille, on n'en serait peut-être pas rendu là.

-Edward... Ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne faut pas vivre avec son passé. Peut-être que si, peut-être que non, mais il faut avancer maintenant, ça ne servira à rien de culpabiliser. Tanya va être prise en charge là-bas et on avisera plus tard pour Carlie.

-Tu crois que Tanya va vouloir contacter Carlie à sa sortie de prison ?

-Tout est possible, mais nous on va être là et on va tout faire pour que ta fille soit bien entourée et que tout se passe bien, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Quand ce jour arrivera, fais-moi confiance, ta fille sera préparée !

-Merci Jasper.

-Quand tu veux !

On reprit notre travail et je reçu d'autres appels de ma mère et de l'ouvrier qui peignait les murs de la chambre de Carlie. Je voulais que tout soit prêt à notre arrivée demain. Ma mère avait refait une déco de pré adolescente pour la chambre de Carlie et il ne me restait plus qu'à aller monter les nouveaux meubles demain avant son retour de chez Kristen.

-Hey, ça vous dit de commander chinois ? demanda Alice en arrivant en bas, quelques heures plus tard.

-Oui, bonne idée mon amour, dit Jasper en lui souriant, continuant de remplir les boîtes. Elle descendit jusqu'à nous et nous regarda.

Nous étions moins avancés que l'on aurait dû. Nous avions placoté comme des gonzesses.

-Euh ! les mecs… Bella elle n'a pas l'air bien… elle fait tout comme un robot et je l'ai vu fixé le canapé… ça craint vous ne croyez pas ? nous dit-elle.

-Merde ! dis-je avant monter au salon.

Elle était là, dos à moi, regardant le canapé.

-Bella ? dis-je doucement.

Elle essuya ses yeux en vitesse avant de me retourner vers moi. Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai contre moi.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… j'ai juste hâte de partir, de ne plus jamais revenir ici, même si j'essaie, les mauvais souvenirs prennent le dessus sur les bons.

-On va être bien dans notre nouvel appartement. Tu n'auras plus à supporter cet endroit et Carlie ne fera plus de cauchemar, elle n'en a fait aucun depuis qu'elle ne dort plus là-haut. Tout rentre dans l'ordre tranquillement. En plus, Alec m'a donné des bonnes nouvelles, tout à l'heure.

Elle releva la tête.

-Des bonnes nouvelles ?

-Oui… je voulais attendre ce soir, quand on serait seul, mais je ne peux plus attendre.

-Alors ? dit-elle ne nous déplaçant pour qu'on s'assied sur le canapé.

-J'ai obtenu une annulation de mariage, parce que j'ai marié Tanya pour les mauvaises raisons. À part le fait que de l'avoir mise enceinte en était une, le juge a compris que je l'avais marié pour donner la nationalité américaine à ma fille et faire valoir mes droits en tant que père. En ayant respecté mon engagement avec l'immigration, et tout ce que j'ai payé pour elle, j'ai eu encore plus de sympathie de sa part. Les problèmes de drogues, mais surtout l'arrestation de Tanya pour la vente, lui ont fait se mériter un aller simple dans une prison de Cuba.

-Un aller simple ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ce qui veut dire, qu'elle n'a plus le droit de venir en terre américaine. Bannit des Etats-Unis en d'autres mots.

-Tu es sérieux. ?

-Oui mon amour, très sérieux. Et …

-Et ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Elle a perdu tous ses droits sur Carlie. À cause des menaces d'enlèvement qu'elle m'a fait au poste de police. Le juge n'a pas voulu prendre le risque qu'elle revendique son droit de garde pour l'emmener à Cuba. Je suis le seul qui peut décider si Carlie peut revoir sa mère.

-Si je m'attendais à ça… plus aucun droit…

_Et moi donc !_

-Non…

-Tu… tu es content ?

-Oui et non…

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et soufflai avant de lui répondre.

_Libéré oui, mais heureux je ne crois pas !_

-Je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai la garde de Carlie et que Tanya ne pourra plus l'approcher sans mon consentement, mais… je suis triste aussi… Je n'aurais pas voulu que tout se termine de cette façon… pour Carlie au moins.

-Edward… je suis désolée…

-Carlie a une bien mauvaise opinion de sa mère et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps. Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas laissé prendre aux menaces de Tanya, il y a longtemps que cette histoire aurait été réglée et la situation aurait été régularisée avant de te rencontrer. Du coup, j'aurais épargné Carlie les frasques de Tanya, je t'aurais épargné tous ces emmerdes et aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas à jongler avec ça. Avec la façon dont Carlie va réagir en ne voyant plus sa mère et si elle voudra la revoir.

-Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes responsable de tout ce qui arrive, mais Tanya était de mauvaise foi et Jasper m'a dit qu'elle a du faire une dépression après son accouchement et qu'elle n'a pas été soignée. Du fait ça dégénéré et elle t'a prise pour le responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

-Je sais, il m'en a parlé aussi. Elle était malade et je n'ai pas été attentif. Je lui en voulais, je croyais qu'elle le faisait exprès. Si j'avais pris les signes au sérieux, Carlie aurait eu une mère présente et non la moitié d'une. Ça n'aurait pas changé le fait que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, mais on aurait eu plus de facilité à s'occuper de Carlie ensemble.

Quand j'y repensais, je me rendais compte que j'avais beaucoup de choses à me reprocher envers Tanya. Ça aurait peut-être fait la différence, mais peut-être pas, tout n'était que supposition.

-Arrête de te sentir coupable, Edward. Tu ne peux rien changer, juste faire au mieux pour que Carlie se sente bien. Tout va bien aller Edward. Je suis là, je vais t'aider avec Carlie. On va parler avec elle et Jasper nous aidera aussi.

-Merci Bella. Merci d'être près de moi.

Nous avions presque terminés les boîtes, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les déménageurs, le lendemain. Nous avions diné au travers le bordel et nous étions retournés dormir chez Bella, crevés tous les deux. Après une bonne douche, Bella s'était endormie avant même que je ne sorte de la mienne. Ce qui fait qu'elle était nue de ce bon matin à mon réveil et j'étais collé contre son dos, une main sur son ventre.

Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis près de trois jours, Carlie dormait dans notre chambre

Je sentis la main de Bella passer derrière ma nuque et caresser ma tignasse.

_C'est une invitation mon vieux ?_

Je bougeai un peu resserrant ma prise sur elle, collant mon sexe contre ses fesses et en nichant mon nez encore plus dans mon cou. Elle gratta mon crâne avec le bout de ses doigts et je gémis doucement, soupirant sur sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Je commençai à embrasser sa peau et caresser son ventre et ses seins faisant jaillir la pointe entre mes doigts.

-Ça fait longtemps non ? murmurais-je sur sa peau.

-Trop longtemps…

Je glissai ma main sur sa cuisse, que je fis écarter en la passant par dessus mes jambes, exposant sa féminité. Elle roulait des hanches pour chercher une friction lorsque ma main s'approcha de son aine et ses fesses encerclèrent mon érection, je gémis.

-Humm…

Je glissai mon doigt entre ses lèvres intimes les écartant pour l'humidifier afin d'augmenter la sensation sur son clitoris où je m'appliquai à faire des cercles. Je l'entendis soupirer de plaisir.

Je continuai mes caresses sur son intimité faisant entrer deux doigts en elle les faisant recourber appuyant doucement sur son point G. Je la pompai doucement avant de revenir m'occuper de son clitoris. Je ne m'éternisai pas, je ne pouvais plus attendre d'être en elle.

Je glissai mon sexe durcit dans son vagin et fis quelques mouvements toujours en titillant son clitoris avec mes doigts.

-Oh Edward…

-C'est tellement bon, mon amour, d'être en toi, dis-je fermant les yeux m'enfonçant plus profondément.

J'augmentai mes mouvements en elle et Bella roulait des hanches pour essayer de me faire entrer toujours plus profondément.

-Plus Edward…

_Plus ! Oh oui plus !_

Je la fis tourner sur le ventre et remontai ses hanches vers le haut la faisant mettre sur ses genoux, les épaules appuyées sur le matelas. Je caressai ses fesses et m'agrippa à ses hanches pour pénétrer à nouveau son intimité trempée.

Je m'enfonçai d'un seul coup, pour ressortir et revenir vite et fort, plusieurs fois, frappant au fond de son ventre.

_Bordel !_

-Oh oui… Edward… ENCORE…

-Tu es vraiment bonne, mon amour, dis-je en lui refaisant le même traitement, c'était trop bon pour que je m'arrête.

-Plus vite, plus fort… dit-elle alors que j'empoignais ses hanches avec force et que je prenais un rythme endiablé.

Bella se releva sur ses coudes et elle fit des mouvements de bassins vers moi, faisant rencontrer nos corps fortement, notre peau claquant l'une contre l'autre. Je grognais retenant ma jouissance et suppliant mon vieil ami de ne pas me lâcher, tant l'ascension au plaisir était bonne.

Je m'abaissai pour me coller contre elle, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage de ma main droite. Cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas là, continuant sa course pour prendre son sein en coupe durement et d'en pincer la pointe, ce qui me valu un crie de pur plaisir.

_Oh oui ! crie pour moi bébé ! C'est si bon de t'entendre !_

Je me relevai et lui fis suivre le mouvement de mon corps. Je déposai mes fesses sur mes talons, et en remettant mes mains les hanches de ma déesse, je la fis relever sur ses genoux collant mon torse contre son dos et l'aidai à prendre le rythme.

-J'adore te faire l'amour… j'adore te sentir aussi serré sur moi… j'adore te voir bouger pour moi… et surtout… j'adore quand tu m'aides à te caresser pour te mener à ton orgasme.

Elle gémit en renversant sa tête sur mon épaule. Comme je l'avais espéré en lui murmurant ces paroles, elle déplaça ses mains sur son corps, commençant par son cou en gémissant, descendant vers sa poitrine empoignant ses seins qui rebondissaient sous mes assauts. Elle descendit son autre main sur son ventre pour rejoindre son clitoris.

-Oui, c'est ça ma Bella, caresse-toi, tu sais comment ça m'excite… haletais-je.

J'avais l'habitude de me parler silencieusement durant l'amour, mais là, c'était trop bon et excitant pour me retenir.

Elle se resserra autour de ma verge en mouvement et je sus que ce serait bientôt la fin, la libération, l'apogée de notre amour de ce matin. Je n'allais pas tarder moi non plus.

-Jouie avec moi Edward…

-J'y suis presque, jouie ma belle, je vais jouir avec toi, vas-y jouie Bella… la suppliais-je.

Je la sentis jouir sur mon pénis et tellement fort que les spasmes de son orgasme me firent me libérer au même moment, trempé de sueur, ma peau collant celle de mon amante.

-OH OUI, EDWARD…

-BELLA, OUIIII….

Reprenant notre souffle, nous tombions tous les deux sur le lit sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers l'autre. Bella se mit à rire, comme il lui arrivait quelques fois après l'orgasme. Je me joignis à son rire et l'enveloppai de mes bras pour l'embrasser à travers son délire de plaisir. Elle avait le plus beau rire du monde.

Je l'attirai sous la douche pour enlever toutes traces de notre ébat afin d'aller partager le petit déjeuner avec les autres qui nous avaient probablement entendu, vu que nous n'avions fait aucun effort pour être silencieux.

-Tu sais, je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour… lui dis-je alors qu'on se savonnait.

-C'est réciproque, je t'aime, dit-elle en m'attirant à elle pour m'embrasser langoureusement avant de me pousser malicieusement sous le jet d'eau.

Quand nous sortîmes de la douche et la chambre, il était près de midi et Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice prenait leur petit déjeuner, malgré l'heure tardive, vu qu'ils étaient encore tous en pyjama.

-Alors, votre gymnastique, satisfaisante ? dit Jasper.

_Ouaip ! c'est à ton tour d'être jaloux ?_

-Bonjour, et oui satisfaisante, mais je dirais plutôt, géniale, jouissante, orgasmique, la totale quoi... répondit Bella. Faisant éclater de rire Alice et Rosalie.

Emmet marmonna quelque chose et Jasper secoua la tête légèrement avant de se lever et de nous faire une assiette à Bella et à moi.

-Edward… va vraiment falloir que tu me donnes tes trucs… Rosalie n'a jamais autant criée…

_Ils sont vraiment coincés de la libido ces deux-là. À croire qu'ils ne savent faire que des enfants _

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique en détail ce que je fais à ta sœur ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le savoir, répondis-je.

J'étais bien prêt à lui dire comment faire jouir sa femme, par solidarité masculine, mais faudra qu'il fasse abstraction que je parle de sa sœur.

-Stop, on n'aura pas une autre discussion de ce genre d'accord. Rosalie, tu viens avec nous dans les prochaines semaines, on va dans un _sex shop_ et Alice et moi ON t'expliquera comment Emmett doit s'y prendre pour TE faire grimper aux rideaux ! Fin de la discussion, dit ma Bella qui avait des allures de tigresse qui la rendait sexy.

_Et bien Emmett t'aura un cours cette journée là ! Rosalie ne peut être la seule à __recevoir une formation pour expliquer à Emmett, JE vais lui expliquer !_

Personne ne dit un mot, mangeant en silence, les merveilleuses gaufres de Jasper. Bella avait cloué le bec de tout le monde.

Nous arrivions Bella et moi vers 13h30 à notre nouveau chez nous. Les déménageurs arrivèrent peu de temps après et Bella commença à nettoyer les placards de cuisine pour y mettre la vaisselle et remplir le garde-manger. Les électroménagers venaient également d'être branchés et elle put y mettre les choses au frais. Vers 15h00 je partis chercher Carlie. Ne restait que le piano qui devait arriver la semaine prochaine, par un déménageur spécialisé.

-Bonjour, entrez Edward, dit la maman de Kristen en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour.

-Carlie, ton père est là ! appela-t-elle.

On entendait des bruits de pas ou plutôt de course et des éclats de rire.

-Ça été alors ?

-Oui, ça très bien été. Votre fille est très bien élevée, nous n'avons eu aucun problème.

-Donc, elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar ? demandais-je.

-Non. Elle a dormi à poings fermés. Nous nous sommes levés plusieurs mon conjoint et moi et chaque fois son sommeil était paisible.

-Je suis rassuré.

-Ne vous en faites pas. De plus, cette Bella récolte la palme d'or ! Votre fille n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de sa maman Bella, disant combien vous étiez devenu une vraie famille depuis qu'elle est dans votre vie.

_Maman Bella ? __C'est Carlie ou la maman de Kristen qui appelle ma Bella de cette façon ?_

-Vraiment ! Pas que j'en doute, elle me l'a dit qu'elle était heureuse que Bella soit avec nous, mais de savoir qu'elle en parle, ça me conforte que j'ai fait le bon choix pour nous.

-Votre fille est comme une fillette de son âge et jamais je ne me serais rendu compte qu'elle avait vécu un épisode déstabilisant si vous ne m'aviez pas avisé. Elle est bien entourée.

-Oui.

-Papa !

-Hey ma princesse ! Tu t'es amusée ? demandais-je en la réceptionnant.

-Oh oui ! j'ai hâte de raconter ça à Bella !

Je souris et la callai sur ma hanche, attrapant son sac de mon autre main.

-Merci beaucoup de vous être occupé d'elle. Nous avons pu terminer, ne reste plus qu'à défaire les cartons maintenant.

-Ça nous a fait plaisir, pas vrai Kristen ?

-Oh oui ! Au revoir Carlie !

-Au revoir, merci beaucoup !

-Bonne journée, et encore merci. Bella va vous contacter bientôt pour vous aviser de l'organisation du spectacle d'Hannah Montana.

-WAOUH ! crièrent les fillettes.

-D'accord, j'attends son appel. Bonne journée.

Je serrai ma fille contre moi qui était restée dans mes bras, me dirigeant vers ma voiture. Tout au long du trajet elle me raconta combien elle avait aimé dormir chez une amie et combien la soirée pyjama était trop _cool_, en passant par les popcorns et les biscuits.

En arrivant devant notre immeuble, Carlie sourit.

-Il est beau, on a un balcon nous aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, regarde c'est celui où il y a le no 6 d'inscrit.

-Bella est déjà là ?

-Oui.

-On monte, allez viens papa, dit-elle excité.

-J'arrive, dis-je en attrapant son sac avant de me lancer à sa suite.

On entendait de la musique venant de notre logis. On ouvrit la porte et la musique nous accueillit, mais le plus beau fut de voir Bella qui chantait et dansait tout en nettoyant.

Elle ne me rendait même pas compte de notre présence. Je fis signe à Carlie de se taire et on la regarda en riant, jusqu'à ce que la musique change pour une autre. Bella nous entendit.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous m'espionnez ? dit-elle après avoir baissé le volume.

-Deux chansons, rigolais-je.

Ça faisait du bien de rire après tous les malheurs qu'on avait eu. Carlie s'élança vers elle.

-Bella, je me suis ennuyée, souffla Carlie en lui faisant la bise.

-Moi aussi. Tu t'es amusée chez ta copine Kristen ?

-Oh oui. Sa maman a fait des biscuits avec nous et on a fait une soirée pyjama télé. Elle nous a gonflé un très grand lit de camping et on a dormit dans le salon, c'était amusant, finit-elle en baillant.

-Tu es fatiguée ? demandais-je à ma fille.

-Oui… mais je ne veux pas dormir tout de suite, plaida-t-elle.

-Non, mais pas trop tard, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je voulais que tout se passe bien et en premier lieu, son sommeil.

-Mojito, s'écria Carlie en le voyant entrer dans la pièce.

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner doucement. Je regardai ma fille et ensuite Bella à qui je souris.

-Elle est où ma chambre ? demanda Carlie.

-Viens, dit Bella lui tendant la main.

Bella l'emmena dans le couloir et arrêta pour attendre que je sois près d'elles pour ouvrir la porte. Esmée avait envoyé les commandes chez un correspondant ici à Phoenix pour la chambre de Carlie. Jasper avait conseillé de lui faire une chambre totalement différente de celle de l'autre maison. Donc pas de rose, ce qui fait qu'elle était turquoise.

Des peintres avaient fait les travaux hier pendant que nous faisions les boîtes, sous la supervision du concierge de l'immeuble. Le résultat était magnifique. Bella n'avait pas voulu voir avant Carlie. Ce qui fait que j'étais le seul à avoir vu le résultat en plaçant les meubles et en faisant le lit plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Allez ouvre, dis-je, espérant qu'elle aime.

Carlie ouvrit la porte et entra doucement dans sa chambre.

-Wow… papa, c'est super cool… plus de rose… je suis grande maintenant.

-Alors, tu l'aimes ? demandais-je, même si j'en étais convaincu.

-Oh oui… dit-elle en faisant le tour de sa chambre.

Les meubles en bois blanc s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec les murs turquoise foncés, la couette à grosses fleurs turquoise et blanches, les rideaux en voilage blanc et la chaise genre pouf dans les mêmes teintes. C'est vrai que ça faisait plus jeune adolescente qu'enfant.

-C'est vraiment beau, Esmée, est douée. Tout s'harmonise, dit Bella, et je ne pouvais qu'approuver, ma mère faisait des merveilles.

-Ma mamie, elle sait ce que j'aime et j'adore la couleur, c'est une couleur de grande, pas de bébé, le rose, c'est pour les bébés filles, dit-elle fièrement.

-Je vais préparer le repas, dit Bella à Carlie en l'embrassant.

Après avoir fait le tour de sa chambre avec Carlie, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où Bella s'affairait pour nous préparer un gratin dauphinois aux patates sucrées avec une salade césar. Elle ouvrit une bouteille de vin, s'en servit un verre et un autre pour moi.

Lorsqu'elle le porta à ses lèvres j'entrai dans la cuisine. Je lui souris, mis une musique douce et vint l'enlacer doucement. Je la fis balancer sur la musique, en embrassant son cou. J'étais heureux, tout simplement. Et c'était grâce à elle.

-Ça va ? demandais-je.

-Oui, ça va. Je suis assez satisfaite de ce que je ressens, en fait, juste du bonheur, même que je suis soulagée. J'avais un peu peur, mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, on va être bien ici Edward.

-Je t'aime, soufflais-je avant de déposer un baiser sous son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je continuai de la faire danser doucement, profitant juste de notre proximité.

-Je peux danser moi aussi ? demanda la petite voix de ma fille, nous sortant de notre bulle.

Je pris une dernière inspiration dans le cou de la femme de ma vie avant de la lâcher et de me tourner vers _notre_ fille. J'aimais penser qu'elle était _notre_ fille.

-Absolument, viens ici ma princesse, dis-je en ouvrant les bras.

Elle s'y précipita en courant et je la serrai contre moi l'amenant contre mon torse. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule comme à chaque fois qu'on dansait, comme nous l'avions si souvent déjà fait, entourant mon cou de ses petites mains.

Je passai mes bras dans le dos de ma fille et posai ma tête sur la sienne, fermant les yeux. Je nous balançai doucement, et Carlie chuchotait dans mon cou des mots inespérés pour moi, confirmant une fois de plus, que j'avais fait le bon choix.

-Merci mon papa d'amour, de m'avoir trouvé une nouvelle maman, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est une vraie famille maintenant.

-Oui, ma chérie.

-Je vous aime beaucoup ma maman Bella et toi !

_Oh Bordel ! Maman Bella !__ C'était pas une invention de la mère de Kristen !_

-Nous aussi ma puce on t'aime beaucoup !

Quand le repas fut prêt, Carlie aida à mettre les couverts et je terminai la salade aidant à faire le service dans les assiettes. Après le dîner, ma fille alla prendre son bain et Bella fut à nouveau celle qu'elle réclama.

Ça me surprit à peine, vu les paroles qu'elle m'avait dites plus tôt. J'espérais juste que Bella était prête à ça, je sentais que le moment où elle l'appellerait maman verrait bientôt le jour.

Je remplis son verre de vin et lui mis dans les mains, lui faisant signe de rejoindre Carlie et que je m'occupais de la vaisselle. Je m'empressai d'attraper mon portable et composer le numéro de Jasper.

_Ben quoi ! y'a que les fous qui ne change pas d'avis !_

_-Allo ?_

-Jasper ! T'as une minute là ?

_-Oui, Edward, y'a un problème avec Carlie ? _

-Oui... non... enfin... et pourquoi tu sais que le problème vient de Carlie ?

_-Tu ne m'appellerais pas si tu avais un problème avec Bella !_

-Génial, tu recommences à me psychanalyser !

_-À peine ! Mais t'es un cas TRES intéressant !_

-Arrêtes tes conneries, j'ai besoin de toi là. Ça pourrait très bien être pour Bella, en fait ça la concerne aussi.

_-Ok... je t'écoute._

-Carlie a parlé de Bella en l'appelant _maman Bella_ !

_-Oui et après ?_

-Jasper !

_-Edward, toi comme moi savions que ça arriverait bientôt, non ?_

-Oui, mais...

_-Y'a pas de mais. Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'elles ont eue dans la salle de bain en rentrant des urgences ?_

-Oui.

_-Carlie a demandé à Bella de s'occuper d'elle comme une maman. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'elle commence par maman Bella, elle fait des tests. Elle veut savoir si les gens vont avoir une réaction positive ou négative face à ça. _

-Tu crois ?

_-J'en suis certain.__ Ensuite, elle prendra de l'assurance, l'appelant maman en parlant d'elle, sans que Bella l'entende, alors que Bella l'entend et quand elle sera certaine que Bella ne partira pas et que Tanya ne reviendra pas, ou encore si elle réalise que Tanya ne pourra jamais venir briser leur relation, elle l'appellera maman fièrement haut et fort. Quand elle l'a dit, est-ce que Bella l'a comprise ?_

-Non, je ne crois pas, elle me parlait juste à moi et chuchotait.

_-Elle veut ton avis. Tu as dit quoi ?_

-Rien, j'ai fait comme si c'était normal.

_-__Tu lui as fait savoir en ne la reprenant pas que tu étais bien avec le fait qu'elle dise maman Bella._

-Ok, donc, je la laisse faire ?

_-Tu la laisses faire si Bella n'a pas d'objection et si __toi tu te sens bien avec ça, faut voir ! Rappelles-toi que Bella lui a dit vouloir s'occuper d'elle comme une maman et j'ai déjà eu une conversation du genre avec Bella, elle sait ce qu'il peut arriver et je suis certain qu'elle y est préparée._

-D'accord. Je sais, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais cette réaction en l'entendant dire maman à Bella. Je suis heureux et paniqué en même temps.

_-Ce n'est pas facile pour personne, même si vous vous aimez et que Carlie est heureuse de votre emménagement à trois, il va tout de même y avoir une période d'adaptation. Surtout entre Carlie et Bella._

-Ok.

_-Edward... ton travail à toi, c'est de répondre aux questions de ta fille le plus juste possible._

-Si elle me demande où est Tanya ?

_-Tu lui réponds qu'elle est en prison.__ Tu n'es pas obligé de donner les détails autres que ceux de sa tentative d'enlèvement à ta fille sur les raisons de son arrestation. Tu ne dois pas mettre la confiance que ta fille a en toi en péril. Tanya est en prison, tu dis à Carlie qu'elle est en prison. Elle reste sa mère et elle a le droit de savoir où elle est._

-Tu crois ?

_-Carlie sait que ce que Tanya a fait est mal, alors, ne lui dit pas le contraire._

-Bien. Merci Jasper.

_-Ça me fait toujours plaisir, appelle quand tu as besoin._

Je raccrochai et me remis à ma tâche sans vraiment y porté attention. Je repensais à la discussion avec Jasper. Je ne pensais pas que Carlie prendrait si rapidement ses marques avec Bella, qu'elle ressentirait le besoin de l'appeler maman si rapidement. En même temps, il était plus que temps qu'elle vive normalement avec une maman et un papa. J'étais un peu dépassé par les évènements, même si ces évènements étaient tous ce à quoi j'avais aspiré toute ma vie.

-Edward ? dit Bella me sortant de mes pensées.

-Humm… dis-je en levant la tête.

-Carlie veut savoir où est Tanya ?

_Ok Jasper m'avait dit de ne p__as paniquer, j'imagine que c'était devant Bella aussi !_

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? demandais-je calmement.

-Que je savais où elle était mais qu'on en discuterait en semble tous les trois… je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire… je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire, alors…

Elle avait l'air paniqué.

-Hey, c'est ok Bella… je termine ça et on va lui parler, dis-je en souriant.

Bella retourna auprès de Carlie et je terminai de ranger la cuisine. Je pris plusieurs inspirations et me dirigeai vers les chambres.

J'entrai dans la chambre et pris la place de l'autre côté de Carlie, sous les couvertures, tout comme Bella. Je caressai les cheveux de notre fille avant de lui expliquer. Jasper avait dit de répondre le plus juste possible à ses questions.

-Ma princesse, tu sais, les policiers ils t'ont expliqués que ce que Tanya a fait n'est pas acceptable. Il faut respecter les lois quand on est un adulte. Toi tu as des règles à respecter à l'école, si tu ne les respectes pas, tu auras une conséquence, ou une réprimande par la directrice.

-Je sais… mais… elle est en prison ?

-Oui.

-Elle va rester longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-C'est elle qui a fait les bobos à Bella ?

-Oui… parce que Bella a essayé de l'empêcher de t'emmener avec elle.

-Tu as encore mal ? demanda-t-elle à Bella.

-Non, presque plus.

-Tu lui as parlé ? me demanda-t-elle en reportant son regard sur moi.

-Non, ma chérie, je ne lui ai pas parlé. Pour le moment, je crois qu'elle n'a pas le droit de faire des appels.

-Oh… dit-elle en baissant son visage.

Je me tournai pour qu'on soit face à face. Elle avait envie de parler et je voulais qu'elle me dise tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Carlie… tu dois me dire ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, dis-je en caressant son visage.

-Est-ce qu'elle a fait ça parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, parce qu'elle voulait me faire de la peine en m'emmenant loin de toi ?

_Et merde ! _

-Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas. Elle t'aime beaucoup, c'est juste qu'elle était malade et elle aurait du se faire soigner. Elle a fait des choses méchantes et elle était méchante avec nous parce qu'elle avait mal, elle avait de la peine et elle pensait que moi j'étais responsable de sa peine.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle criait toujours _« Tu as tiré ton coup et si je n'étais pas devenue enceinte, tu ne m'aurais probablement ignoré jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et tu sais que j'ai parfaitement raison. » _

_Nous y étions ! j'anticipais déjà la prochaine question !_

-Euh oui…

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? je ne comprends pas… Bella a dit que c'est toi qui devais me le dire.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et soupirai difficilement. Elle savait déjà l'histoire des graines, je pouvais certainement lui expliquer à partir de ça. Je regardai Bella qui me fit un petit sourire pas trop rassuré non plus.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te l'expliquer, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu pourrais comprendre.

-Tu veux essayer ? Bella elle peut t'aider…

_Foutue Alice, elle a trop passé de temps avec sa marraine !_

-D'accord. Tu sais je t'ai déjà expliqué comment on fait les bébés ?, me résignais-je.

-Oui. Il faut que le papa il mette une graine dans le ventre de la maman pour aller trouver la graine de la maman. Il faut aussi être un adulte pour faire ça et que le papa et la maman dise oui tous les deux, sinon, c'est méchant.

-Ça s'appelle des câlins d'adultes, tu te souviens. En fait, quand le papa il met la graine, il faut qu'il soit amoureux et que lui et la maman veulent tous les deux faire un bébé.

-Mais tu n'étais pas amoureux avec Tanya, dit-elle un peu perdue.

_Évidemment ! _

-Je sais, on peut faire des câlins d'adultes, sans vouloir faire des bébés. La graine de la maman, elle n'est pas toujours là, juste 2 ou 3 jours par mois. Cette fois là, ta graine dans le ventre de Tanya était là et on ne le savait pas.

_Croise les doigts pour que ce soit suffisant !_

-C'est pour ça qu'elle était fâchée ? parce que la graine était là ?

_En ben non, ce n'est pas suffisant._

-Non, ma chérie. Tanya elle était fâchée parce que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Tu vois, on ne devrait pas faire des câlins d'adultes si on n'est pas amoureux.

-Pourquoi tu as fais des câlins d'adultes si tu n'étais pas amoureux ?

_Tanya te__ l'a dit ma chérie, pour tirer mon coup !_

-Je pensais que je l'étais, dis-je en regardant Bella avec un air désolé.

_Que pouvais-je répondre d'autre à ma fille__, qui demandait les raisons de sa conception ?_

-Alors c'est ça _tiré son coup_ ?

-Ouais… c'est ça, faire des câlins d'adulte quand on n'est pas amoureux, dis-je.

-Tu fais des câlins d'adultes avec Bella ?

_OH OUIIII ! Hein mon vieux !_

-Oui.

-Tu vas avoir un bébé dans ton ventre alors ? demanda-t-elle à Bella.

_T'es un ange ma chérie ! Je veux mettre u__n bébé dans le ventre de Bella, c'est elle qui veut pas !_

-Non. Il existe des pilules qu'on peut prendre nous les filles pour que la petite graine fasse dodo, jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de faire un bébé, répondit Bella doucement.

-Ta graine dans ton ventre elle fait dodo ?

_Ou__i et elle s'obstine à la faire dormir !_

-Oui.

-Et Rosalie, elle avait trois graines dans son ventre, dit-elle comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle avait compris.

Je souris avant de lui répondre oui.

-Papa, est-ce que je vais la revoir Tanya ?

-Pas pour le moment. Je vais te le dire quand j'aurais des nouvelles d'elle d'accord.

-Oui.

-Maintenant au dodo, dis-je en embrassant son front. Je trouvais que la discussion avait assez duré.

-Bonne nuit ma puce, dit Bella en s'approchant d'elle.

-Merci Bella, je suis contente d'être avec vous.

-Nous aussi ma puce, on est bien avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en la serrant.

-Si j'ai peur, je peux venir vous trouvez, demanda-t-elle tout bas dans les bras de Bella.

-Oui, ma chérie, aucun problème. Je t'aime à demain, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Bonne nuit ma princesse, je t'aime, dis-je à mon tour.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon où je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, mettant mes mains sur mon visage. La discussion que je redoutais tant venait d'avoir lieu. Je ne savais même pas si ça avait été correct, si j'avais été assez ou pas assez pour une fillette de son âge.

-Merci dis-je lorsque Bella me tendit un verre de vin en s'assoyant près de moi, trempant ses lèvres dans le sien.

-Ça va te faire du bien, non ?

-Oui. Tu crois que c'était correct, je veux dire pas trop ou pas assez, j'ai eu l'impression un instant que j'allais devoir m'expliquer un peu plus sur les câlins d'adultes.

-C'était parfait. Mais si tu veux expliquer un plus en détails les câlins d'adultes, je suis dispo à t'écouter, dit-elle en souriant avant de prendre une autre gorgée de vin.

-Je crois que tu as une assez bonne idée de comment j'explique les câlins d'adultes non ? dis-je en levant le bras pour qu'elle se blottisse contre moi.

-Demain c'est le réveillon du nouvel an. Tu veux qu'on invite les autres ou on reste juste tous les trois, demanda-t-elle.

_Juste nous trois ! Juste ma petite famille à moi !_

-Oh… euh… toi tu veux quoi ?

-Juste nous trois ? dit-elle.

_Génial !_

-Parfait, c'est ça que j'ai envie moi aussi.

-Ok alors, on se fait une soirée spéciale avec des jeux et… je l'ai déjà dit à Carlie, mais je voulais acheter une balançoire pour mettre sur le balcon, tu crois qu'on peut en trouver une demain ? demanda-t-elle excitée comme une enfant, ses yeux brillaient.

-Bien sûr, on ira demain matin, on la montra dans l'après-midi et on dînera dehors tous les trois.

-Carlie va être contente, dit-elle en tapant des mains, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était à elle que ça faisait le plus plaisir.

-Carlie hein ? la taquinais-je.

-Moi aussi… j'adore ça me balancer.

-J'adore ça aussi… on va être bien ici non ?

-On va être très bien mon amour, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Nous avions trouvé Carlie endormie dans notre lit lorsque nous sommes allés se coucher et j'étais bien contente de me blottir contre elle et Bella pour passer ma première nuit dans notre nouvel appartement .Encore une fois, je fus rempli d'un sentiment de bonheur inavouable.

Le lendemain, lorsque je revins du centre commercial avec la balançoire, Carlie et Bella avait fait un gâteau pour ce soir et un gros sandwich pour le déjeuner avec des croustilles. On mangea rapidement afin que je puisse monter la balançoire. Bella et Carlie jouèrent aux cartes avant de faire une sieste toutes les deux dans la chambre de Carlie. Elle était encore fatiguée de sa nuit chez sa copine et en plus ce soir elle se coucherait plus tard, elle n'avait pas eu à forcer longtemps Bella lorsqu'elle lui demanda de dormir avec elle. Je l'avais encouragée, fallait que je mette de l'ordre dans mes partitions

Après la sieste, il était près de 17h00, nous fîmes les préparations pour les nachos et les filles glacèrent le gâteau refroidi. Carlie prit une douche et Bella lui sorti un pyjama neuf q'elle lui avait acheté récemment. Bella pensait toujours à Carlie lorsqu'elle faisait des achats. Elle prit également sa douche et revêtit aussi un pyjama neuf. Je fis de même, et revêtis le pyjama qu'Alice m'avait pris lors de notre première soirée pyjama télé chez Bella.

Je regardais Bella et j'avais de la difficulté à contenir mon envie d'elle, surtout en la voyant dans ce pyjama. J'étais certain qu'elle était nue en dessous.

_On se calme mon vieux ! je te promets qu'ou pourra lui enlever dans quelques heures !_

Carlie voulait jouer avec sa console de jeu WII et le tapis de danse avec des flèches. Bella était épuisée après s'être démené comme une dingue sur les pastilles. Carlie ne cessait de rire parce qu'elle ratait presque tout. Je fus estomaqué de dépasser le score d'Alice, elle ne serait pas contente.

Carlie était de plus en plus bonne et elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir jouer avec nous. Vers 21h00, Bella prépara une petite table dehors sur le balcon et disposer les plats de nachos chaud et froid avec les garnitures. J'ouvris une bouteille de vin pour nous deux et donnai une coupe à Carlie aussi, mais avec du jus de raisin dedans.

Après avoir joué et manger, Carlie s'endormit vers 23h00. Je la portai dans son lit et entraînai Bella presqu'aussitôt dans notre chambre. Je lui enlevai son pyjama avec empressement.

-Je le savais… je le savais… tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements… dis-je en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Elle rit de me voir si fougueux et se laissa faire. Je lui prodiguai maintes caresses, celles qui je le savais, allaient la mener à son paroxysme. Le plus souvent avec ma langue goûtant sa peau et son intimité, mais surtout en la pénétrant langoureusement, mes yeux ancrés aux siens, débordant de tendresse et d'amour. Notre étreinte fut passionnée bien que longue et douce, reflétant l'amour que nous nous portions l'un l'autre. Avant de fermer les yeux, je lui soufflai doucement.

-Bonne année ma Bella, je nous souhaite une année remplit de belles choses, mais surtout une année où on sera heureux et où on pourra faire des projets à la hauteur de notre amour, je t'aime.

-Bonne année Edward, la nouvelle année sera remplit de belles choses, on sera heureux et on fera de merveilleux projets, à la hauteur de notre amour, je te le promets, je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en passant par dessus moi pour m'embrasser.

Elle m'embrassa encore et encore de façon langoureuse réveillant à nouveau ma virilité sur laquelle elle s'empala afin de me faire l'amour à son tour.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Je suis sur une bonne "lancée" pour la conversion de cette fic... alors vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas tout à fait à écrire des nouvelles lignes FMRFMV !**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**Isasoleil**


	23. CHAPITRE 23

**À RELIRE ! NOUVELLE VERSION DU CHAPITRE 20 ! IL Y A DES INFOS SUPPLÉMENTAIRE SUR LES TRIO D'EDWARD ! J'EN PARLERAI À NOUVEAU DANS CE CHAPITRE ALORS, IL SERAIT BIEN DE RELIRE LE CHAPITRE**

**ET AUSSI SUR PLEINS DE RESSENTI D'EWARD !**

**J'AVAIS DEUX VERSION DE CHAPITRE ET JE N'AI PAS POSTÉ LA BONNE :(**

**DÉSOLÉE...**

**Salut gang !**

**Chapitre difficile pour Edward... il a une sorte de méga insécurité, face à sa jalousie maladive... bref, il aura des réactions différentes de ce à quoi vous êtes habitués, mais seulement pour 2 chapitres, voir 3... ne lui en voulez pas !**

**Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mille excuses. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23**_

Je grognai dans le cou de Bella alors que Carlie venait de se lover contre elle. Je ne voulais pas sortir de mon lit, mais surtout je ne voulais pas laisser la proximité et la chaleur du corps de Bella contre le mien. Elles riaient toutes les deux.

-C'est pour ça que je viens de ton côté, papa il grogne tout le temps quand il se réveille, entendis-je chuchoter Carlie à Bella.

Je grognai un peu plus fort pour les faire rire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Je passai par-dessus Bella et me mis à chatouiller ma fille. Elle se serrait fort contre Bella qui la protégeait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas que je réussisse. Bella ne mit pas longtemps à me mettre sur le dos quand je lui fis un clin d'œil et Carlie avait pu me chatouiller. Je fis rapidement semblant de ne plus être capable de supporter la torture des chatouilles et ma fille était fière de son coup. Elle tapa même dans la main de Bella pour se féliciter.

J'aidai Carlie avec sa douche, surtout pour laver ses cheveux avant de la faire grignoter un peu pour la faire patienter jusqu'au repas chez les parents de Bela. Je fis à Bella et à moi un merveilleux café latté, pour ensuite revêtir des vêtements un peu plus soignés et partir vers la maison de mes beaux-parents. J'avais hâte de les rencontrer, surtout que Bella ne m'avait que très peu parler d'eux.

Nous étions dans la voiture et je sentais que ma belle était nerveuse.

-Prends à gauche Edward, dit Bella doucement.

Je m'exécutai et je posai ma main sur la sienne pour la réconforter, je ne savais pas ce qui la rendait nerveuse à ce point. Je voulais bien prendre en considération le fait qu'elle me présentait à ses parents, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

-Edward, arrête la voiture, dit-elle subitement.

Je me garai sur le bord de la route, presque en catastrophe, elle était peut-être malade.

-Papa, pourquoi on arrête, il n'y a même pas de maison…

_Je voudrais bien le savoir ma puce !_

-Bella, ça va ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je espérant savoir ce qui la tourmentait depuis le réveil.

-Edward, il faut que je te parle de mes parents avant qu'on entre chez eux.

-Ça l'air effrayant, c'est quoi, ils ont trois yeux, trois bras et trois jambes, dis-je en me moquant, réalisant que ce n'était pas si grave. Elle était juste inquiète.

-C'est pas drôle… mon père est inspecteur de police, il va te faire passer un interrogatoire en règles et tu ne t'en rendras compte qu'à la fin et ça juste avec ses yeux. Il n'a rien d'effrayant, il est silencieux et c'est agaçant.

_Inspecteur de police ! Pourquoi elle ne l'a jamais dit !_

-Ton père est inspecteur de police ? Et tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu nous aider dans les derniers mois ?

-Il l'a fait, mais j'ai oublié de te le dire. Il a mandaté ses meilleurs hommes pour s'occuper de tout. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de l'affaire parce que je suis sa fille. Quand je suis allée faire ma déposition, tu es parti avec Carlie, il est venu me voir et il est resté avec moi tout au long pour me supporter, mais c'était tellement normal pour moi que je n'ai pas pensé t'en faire part. Je suis désolée.

-Ça va Bella… là au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre. Autre chose ?

-Ton papa, il est vraiment une police Bella ?

-Oui.

-Je suis certain que le papa de Bella est gentil Carlie et qu'il n'a pas trois yeux, trois bras et trois jambes.

-Oui, il est très gentil, dit-elle en souriant à Carlie et en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

-Bon, on peut y aller maintenant, demandais-je.

J'avais hâte moi de rencontrer ses parents. Rencontrer les merveilleuses personnes qui ont fait que ma Bella existe.

-NON !

Carlie éclata de rire, tandis que je soupirai, regardant Bella pour savoir ce qu'il y avait.

-Ma mère, elle… elle n'est pas possible. Elle parle tout le temps, elle est excentrique, elle fourre son nez partout, elle dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, bref, elle est tout sauf discrète.

-Et alors ?

_Elle ne peut certainement pas être pire qu'Alice !_

-J'espère juste qu'elle ne te sortira pas mes photos d'enfance les plus gênantes.

Je me retenais de rire. Elle était vraiment anxieuse. Bizarrement, moi j'étais assez calme et serein, et c'était la première fois de ma vie que je rencontrais les parents de ma petite amie. Enfin, sauf celle que j'avais eu à l'adolescence avant Tanya, mais c'était des voisins, alors, je les connaissais déjà. J'étais certain que les parents de Bella étaient gentils.

-Ça va bien aller Bella, je vais lui faire mon plus beau sourire et elle sera sous mon charme tout comme toi. Arrête de t'en faire, je suis habitué de rencontrer des gens qui essaient de voir si je suis honnête lorsqu'il me confit leur argent, alors, ça va en aller, dis-je doucement.

-Moi aussi Bella, je vais faire ça comme une grande, dit Carlie d'une petite voix.

_Ma fille est adorable !_

-Oh ma puce, je le sais que tu vas faire ça comme une grande, ce n'est pas de vous que je suis inquiète, mais d'eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous mettent mal à l'aise, dit-elle.

-Ok, on est prêt maintenant ? demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, alors que je reprenais la route.

-C'est la maison bleue là-bas, dit-elle après juste une minute de route.

Je me garai juste à côté de la Porsche d'Alice et du 4 x 4 d'Emmet. Il ne manquait plus que nous.

Je sortis de la voiture et allai ouvrir la porte de Bella, pour ensuite aider Carlie à sortir de la banquette arrière. Cette dernière agrippa son sac et le mit sur ses épaules. Il était rempli de toutes sortes de jeux pour l'occuper si elle le voulait. Je passai mon bras autour des épaules de Bella et embrassai sa tempe. Elle prit la main de Carlie et tous les trois on se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison où tout le monde était installé sur la terrasse.

-BELLA, MA CHÉRIE, s'écria sa mère.

_Wow ! Expressive ! _

-Salut maman, dit-elle juste avant qu'elle ne l'attrape par le cou pour l'étreindre avec force.

-Laisse-là respirer Renée, dit le l'homme que je croyais être son père en s'approchant.

-Salut ma choupette, dit ce dernier en l'embrassant le haut de la tête.

_Choupette ! Rien de moins !_

-Papa, j'ai plus 5 ans, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

_Non plus une choupette de cinq ans, hein mon vieux ? Nous on le sait de quoi elle a l'air SA choupette rendu à 25 ans !_

-Alors, papa, maman, voici Edward et Carlie. Edward, Carlie voici Renée ma mère, Charlie mon père… là-bas il y a les parents de Jasper et Rosalie, soit Lilianne et Phil, dit-elle alors que ces derniers nous envoyaient la main.

-Enchanté monsieur et madame Swan, dis-je en leur serrant la main.

-Oh Edward, appelle-nous par notre prénom, s'il vous-plait, madame Swan, c'était sa mère pas moi, dit-elle en pointant son mari.

-Edward, dit ce dernier hochant la tête, me scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

_Alors, ça c'est fait !_

Carlie s'accrochait Bella depuis que nous étions devant ses parents. J'allais me pencher vers ma fille mais Bella me devança. Elle la prit dans ses bras, d'une façon tellement naturelle que j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Bonjour, dit ma fille doucement.

-Tu dois avoir faim, tu veux venir avec Charlie, on va aller voir ce que tu pourrais trouver d'intéressant à grignoter pour te faire patienter, dit le père de Bella en tendant la main à Carlie.

_Ma fille avait passé le test ! Ça aussi c'est fait!_

Ma fille me regarda cherchant mon accord. Je lui souris en hochant la tête positivement et elle se tourna vers Bella.

-Ça va aller Bella, tu vas être ok ? chuchota-t-elle, me faisant pouffer un peu.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, vas-y, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

J'attrapai la main de Bella et on se dirigea vers les autres qui étaient tous installé dans les fauteuils sur la terrasse. Bella et moi on fuit la bise à chacun avant de prendre place nous aussi autour de la table.

-Bon, et bien, contente pour toi Jasper, tu n'auras plus à jouer au docteur avec Bella, maintenant qu'elle s'est finalement décidé à aller vivre avec un homme et que toi tu vas te marier.

_Et vlan ! dans le genre direct belle-maman ! _

-MAMAN !

-RENÉE, s'il vous plait ! dit Jasper.

_Ouhhh ! Il sait se fâcher celui-là !_

-Du calme les jeunes, ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que vous vous connaissez sous toutes vos coutures. Une maman ça voit et ça sait tout, pas vrai Lilianne, dit Renée en passant à côté de Bella embrassant sa tête.

Évidemment Lilianne hocha la tête en souriant.

_En plus, elles étaient de connive__nce !_

-On avait décidé de vous laissez faire, même si vous étiez plutôt jeune quand vous avez eu votre première relation sexuelle ensemble, on vous faisait confiance. Ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ça continuerait pendant 10 ans, rajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe avec sa main en l'air, montrant que ça la dépassait.

J'étais assez heureux que Carlie soit partie avec ce bon Charlie à la cuisine, je ne me voyais pas reprendre les paroles de Renée après celles de Tanya pour les faire comprendre à Carlie.

-On espérait que vous finiriez par vous mettre ensemble, après toutes ces déceptions amoureuses, dit Lilianne.

_Il y a bien quelqu'un qui va les faire taire non ? JE __suis avec Bella !_

-C'EST BON MAMAN, je pense que tout le monde a compris, dit Jasper exaspéré.

_Bon enfin ! il aura au moins fait ça de bon aujourd'hui celui-là !_

-Hey oh, une minute, pas moi, apparemment j'ai loupé un épisode là ? dit Emmet en secouant la tête.

Je serrai la main de Bella, me rappelant trop bien le malaise durant la partie de Monopoly avec Emmett et Rose, alors qu'elle venait de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table devant elle.

-Merci maman, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Les mères et Phil se dirigèrent vers la maison disant vouloir aider pour le repas. Rosalie se leva également.

-Allez vous deux, suivez-moi, dit-elle en nous pointant Alice et moi.

Nous nous exécutions sans dire un mot. J'aurais voulu rester et dire ce que j'en pensais, soit _: "on pourrait juste oublier et arrêter de parler de cette histoire"_. Alors même si ça ma faisait "_chier_" de la laisser encore une fois s'expliquer sur cette histoire, je suivis docilement Rosalie.

Alors que je croyais qu'elle nous emmènerait loin pour ne pas laisser traîner nos oreilles, elle nous emmena dans une petite pièce où il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et nous fit signe d'approcher. On avait une vue impeccable sur eux.

-Enfin, je n'en pouvais plus de cacher quelque chose à Emmett, souffla Rosalie.

Jasper soupira et Bella le regarda avec une moue désolée. Il lui fit un sourire. Je tentai de ne pas grogner mais je fus surpris par Alice.

_Foutue Alice ! fallait qu'elle voit tout !_

-Tu as promis Edward ! me réprimanda-t-elle.

-Je sais !

Nous tournions la tête alors qu'on entendait Emmett parler.

_**-Alors, y'a juste moi qui n'était pas au courant ? **_

Il avait l'air fâché.

-Pauvre amour, encore une fois, il va se sentir de trop entre eux d'eux, dit Rosalie.

_Et__ ben, il n'est pas le seul !_

_**-En fait, Emmet… Bella et moi, on croyait qu'il n'y avait que nous deux, c'était notre secret, mais apparemment nos mères avaient devinés et Rosalie nous a grillé**__**s il y a 3 mois. Edward l'a apprit à ses dépends et Alice le savait déjà avant que je sorte avec elle.**_

_**-Vous auriez pu me le dire, vous ne me faites pas confiance, cracha Emmet.**_

Il avait l'air blessé, plus que fâché. Rosalie avait le visage triste, elle avait de la peine pour lui. Elle était là à le regarder et je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Alice posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller Rose, Jazz ne voudrait pas se fâcher avec Emmett.

-Je sais…

_**-Ce n'est pas ça. On voulait garder ça pour nous. Tu aurais réagis comment Emmet si je t'avais dit que j'avais eu mon premier baiser, ma première fellation, mon premier cunni et ma première relation sexuelle avec ta sœur. Que je me tapais ta sœur presque 4 fois par semaine, dans toutes les positions inimaginables depuis 10 ans quand nous n'étions pas en couple ni l'un ni l'autre ? dit Jasper.**_

_Pitié Jasper épargne-nous les détails!_

_**-Je ne sais pas. Je me tapais bien la tienne et j'ai eu toutes mes premières fois avec elle aussi… Vous auriez pu me faire confiance, j'aurais essayé de comprendre…**_

_**-Emmet, tu as toujours crié sur tous les toits : pourquoi aller voir ailleurs, j'aime Rosalie. Comment voulais-tu qu'on t'explique qu'on était meilleur ami et qu'on couchait ensemble pour se faire du bien, dit Bella doucement.**_

_**-J'aurais essayé de comprendre, merde Bella, tu es ma petite sœur.**_

_**-Je sais, mais Jasper et moi on était d'accord pour garder ça secret. Il n'y a jamais eu de malentendu entre nous et nous étions assez de deux pour décider ce qui était bon pour nous. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance qu'on a en toi.**_

Emmet ne disait rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Le portable d'Alice sonna et elle se retira pour prendre l'appel. Je voyais Bella s'impatienter, elle devait avoir une guerre intérieure qui se jouait dans sa tête.

_**-Jasper, merci mec…**_

_**-Hein ? quoi ?**_

_Merci pour quoi ? _

_**-Pour avoir fait vivre les premières fois de ma petite sœur. Avec toi, je sais**__**, que c'était bien, pas vrai ?**_

_**-Bien sûr, c'était toujours bien, très bien, pas vrai Bella ? dit Jasper en lançant un sourire en coin à Bella.**_

_**-Toujours très bien Jasper... Merci encore... Et moi, tu ne me remercies pas ?**_

_Elle le remerciait encore et en plus c'était toujours très bien ! Saint Jasper !_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Parce qu'elle m'a fait vivre toutes mes premières fois à moi aussi, je viens de te le dire, merci encore aussi Bella, dit Jasper.**_

_Une médaille avec ça !_

_**-Bon ok, finit le sentimentalisme, on a un nouvel an à fêter et je ne veux pas de détails… dit Emmet en se levant. Et merci Bella, bougonna Emmet.**_

-Ça c'est mon homme ! dit Rosalie en souriant.

Emmett serra Bella contre lui et donna une accolade virile à Jasper. Il entra dans la maison, alors que Rosalie posa sa main sur mon bras. Je regardais encore Jasper et Bella.

_**-Finalement, il ne l'a pas trop mal pris, dit Jasper en la serrant à son tour.**_

_En plus, je vais avoir droit à une démonstration d'amitié !_

-Edward, tu devrais arrêter de te torturer, dit doucement Rosalie.

Je soupirais, étais-je si transparent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jasper ?

_**-Ouais… tu crois qu'ils vont nous lâcher maintenant ?**_

-Je te rassure, il n'y a que de l'amitié entre elle et lui. Quand tu l'auras accepté, tu vivras mieux avec la relation qu'ils ont.

-Je sais. C'est juste... j'essaie de faire des efforts, mais chaque fois que Jasper approche Bella ou qu'il est trop tactile avec elle, je réagis en homme de croc-magnon.

_**-Je l'espère, ria Jasper avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.**_

Ça me tuait à chaque fois. J'avais créé des liens avec Jasper ces derniers jours, je le trouvais même sympa. Mais là, assister à ÇA encore une fois, me rendait malade.

-Bella est très amoureuse de toi. Elle t'a emmené ici, ce n'est pas rien.

-Elle n'a jamais emmené un petit ami ici ?

-Non ! Enfin, à part Jacob. Mais lui il connaissait les lieux, son père est ami avec Charlie depuis la maternelle.

-Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas les présenter ?

-Plusieurs raisons... mais la plupart du temps, elle retrouvait le mec au lit avec une autre avant... ou encore, elle ne l'aimait pas assez ... bref... elle n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse assez importante pour le que mec passe sous le radar de Charlie, termina-t-elle.

_Ma pauvre chérie !_

-Je l'aime, je ne la ferai plus souffrir.

-Je sais, vous resplendissez. Ça se voit que vous vous aimez. Je suis contente pour elle, elle le mérite vraiment et... toi aussi... Vous avez eu votre lot de relations amoureuses désastreuses.

Je hochai la tête, elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras. J'étais surpris, venant d'elle. Elle n'était pas trop démonstrative, elle paraissait froide, mais elle avait un coeur en or, un coeur de maman. Je lui rendis son étreinte, heureux de sentir qu'elle m'appréciait.

-Allez viens, dit-elle.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine où elle me mit deux coupes de vins dans les mains et me dit de rejoindre Bella. Elle se tourna vers Emmett.

-Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, dit-elle en se lovant contre lui.

-C'est oublié, mon coeur. N'empêche, maintenant je sais pourquoi il était mieux que moi pour la consoler.

_Moi aussi !_

Je sortis rejoindre ma Bella. Je lui tendis son verre et me laissai tomber sur la chaise libre près d'elle.

-Merci, dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-De rien _choupette_… me moquais-je. Autant rire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur ma fille qui dévorait les légumes devant elle.

Finalement le repas et le reste l'après-midi se déroula très bien. Mieux que comment ça avait commencé. Après les vœux de bonne année et les différentes discussions sur les nouvelles résolutions de chacun, j'avais discuté avec le père de Bella et Jasper sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les dernières semaines, concernant Tanya et Carlie.

J'avais été touché par l'homme derrière le policier, alors qu'il avait mis sa main sur mon épaule d'une manière paternelle et rassurante. J'avais même sentis qu'il approuvait le choix de sa fille, qu'il donnait son accord pour que je m'occupe de sa fille. Jasper avait même charrié Charlie en lui disant qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu autant de démonstration d'amour. J'étais heureux de ma journée, j'avais vécu une étape de plus dans ma relation avec Bella.

Il avait un discours juste et même si j'avais devant moi le père de ma petite amie, et bien j'avais été heureux de discuter avec l'homme de lois. Il avait lui aussi une idée et une façon de voir les choses concernant les déboires de Tanya.

Carlie était restée près de Bella tout au long de la journée en faisant du coloriage. Ma belle avait même participé faisant de _Barbie_, une magnifique danseuse de ballet habillée tout de bleu lavande. Carlie resplendissait encore plus à son contact.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé de la grossesse de Rose, du mariage de Jasper avec Alice qui aurait lieu en septembre, je m'étais même abstenu de commentaires entre mon vieux et moi. Ma soeur était tellement heureuse avec lui que je ne pouvais que laisser mes délires personnels de côtés... enfin... quand il était question du bonheur d'Alice. Pour Bella, j'avais encore le droit non ? Je savais qu'elle avait accepté la demande en mariage de Jasper et qu'elle était heureuse de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait devant elle, mais moi, j'étais nostalgique de voir que ma soeur allait avoir sa vie à elle.

Tous semblaient heureux pour Bella et moi, pour notre nouvelle vie à elle, Carlie et moi. Les parents de Bella nous avaient raconté leur voyage en croisière à tous les quatre et nous avaient montrés des photos. Faudrait faire un voyage de ce genre avec Bella.

Au dessert, Emmet et Rosalie, nous avaient demandé à Bella et à moi d'être le parrain et la marraine d'un de leur bébé, de même qu'à Alice et Jasper. Pour le troisième bébé, il voulait demander à Jacob et Leah, que Rosalie voyait de plus en plus avec les cours de préparation avant la naissance, ainsi que les séances de natation pour les femmes enceintes où elles allaient toutes deux 3 fois par semaine.

Alice s'était extasiée et voulait qu'il y ait au moins une fille dans le ventre de Rosalie, pour pouvoir acheter plein de robe rose. Cette dernière lui promis que s'il y avait une fille ce serait Jasper et elle les heureux élus pour être parrain et marraine. L'échographie prochaine ne révèlerait pas le sexe, mais dans quelques mois nous serions fixés, enfin peut-être. Ça me faisait vouloir encore plus un bébé avec me belle. J'aimerais tant pouvoir vivre la venue d'un enfant comme tous les parents du monde la vivaient. Moi j'avais été mis devant le fait accompli et j'avais ragé durant les derniers mois de grossesse de Tanya, attendant le foutu test de paternité. J'espérais pouvoir guérir cette partie de ma vie qui relevait plus du cauchemar que d'un évènement heureux.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient enfin trouvé une maison pas trop loin de l'appartement et emménageait en avril. Alice rendait les clés de son appartement bientôt et emménageait avec Jasper dans l'appartement qui avait vécu nos débuts à Bella et à moi. Ça me faisait drôle de voir ma soeur raconter les changements qu'elle voulait apporter à cet appartement. Il était grand avec plusieurs pièces et elle allait enfin pouvoir se faire un atelier comme elle le souhaitait depuis longtemps.

C'est un peu fatigués, que nous rentrâmes dans notre appartement en fin de soirée, Carlie endormit dans son siège d'auto. Bella m'aida à ouvrir les draps de son lit et la mettre en pyjama pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle fit couler un bain chaud, plein de mousse.

Je n'avais pas trop envie de me glisser dans un bain, alors, je pris une douche dans la cabine de verre devant elle, espérant l'exciter au plus haut point. J'avais eu encore des inquiétudes sur ma relation avec Bella en la voyant dans les bras de Jasper cet après-midi. Même de savoir qu'il aimait Alice et qu'il allait se marier, ne me faisait pas arrêter de paniquer dans ces moments là. Comme si j'occultais tout ce qui n'était pas Bella et Jasper à ce moment là. Comme si j'allais assister à leurs retrouvailles et qu'Alice et moi allions en prendre plein la gueule. J'étais limite fou dans ces moments là.

Je faisais couler l'eau sur mon corps pour enlever toute la mousse de mon gel douche. Je m'attardai sur mon sexe, me caressant de façon sensuelle et indécente, la tête sous le jet d'eau, ma main bien enrouler autour de ma verge tendue à bloc. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pris de plaisir de cette façon. Une masturbation vite fait bien fait sous la douche, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, avec Bella, j'étais comblé.

Je sortis sans même prendre la peine de m'enrouler dans une serviette autour de la taille. Je m'installai, nu et toujours tendu, devant le lavabo pour me brosser les dents et terminer ma toilette. J'étais conscient que je lui laissais une vue sur mes fesses. Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être sexy moi aussi.

_On est mieux que Jasper et son vieux, non ?_

-Tu pourrais t'habiller Cullen !

_Non ! __Pas envie ! _

-Désolé _choupette_, mais je n'ai pas apporté de vêtements propres avec moi, souriais-je en la regardant dans le miroir.

_Regarde mon sexe bébé, il est mieux que le sien non ?_

Mon regard s'arrêta sur elle, alors qu'elle commençait à se laver et à se rincer. Ses gestes me faisaient la désirer encore plus. Elle avait l'air d'une petite jeune fille innocente et chaste qui couvrait son corps de mousse, pour le rincer avec l'eau coulant de sa petite serviette. Mais plus elle se rinçait, plus je voyais que ses gestes étaient précis et qu'ils étaient destinés à une seule chose, me chauffer. Il n'y avait plus rien de chaste dans son attitude, tout était devenu SEXE !

Elle enleva le bouchon et sortit du bain, me laissant voir sa peau ruisselante avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette.

_Elle est magnifique ! Regarde là mon vieux !_

Elle avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon haut sur sa tête et ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur du bain.

_C__'est ma nana !_

Je ne la lâchai pas des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour la fermer à clé, pour revenir vers moi.

-Tu fais quoi là, _choupette_ ? Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

-_Choupette_, hein… je vais te montrer de quoi elle est capable la _choupette_ de Charlie, moi ! dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant moi, me faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que mes fesses soit contre le comptoir.

-Oh putain, soufflais-je lorsque qu'elle passa ma langue sur toute ma longueur.

Elle recommença encore et encore me faisant languir le plus longtemps possible. Elle voulait jouer, moi pas. J'étais conscient que je l'avais allumé, mais là, je voulais plus et pas dans la douceur. Je poussai mon bassin vers elle lorsqu'elle arriva au bout léchant mon gland enroulant sa langue autour.

_Bouffe-moi la queue bébé !_

-S'il te plaît, prends-moi… dans ta bouche… _choupette_, dis-je haletant, mais surtout poli dans ma demande.

Elle rit avant de m'enfouir complètement dans sa bouche, faisant frapper mon gland au fond de sa gorge, me faisant hurler silencieusement.

_Putain ! C'est bon !_

Elle mit une main sur la base de mon sexe et fit des mouvements de haut en bas, rejoignant ses lèvres. Sa paume massait en même temps mes testicules.

_Bordel !_

J'agrippai le bord du comptoir derrière moi en gémissant de plaisir, pour m'empêcher d'agripper sa tête violement pour baiser sa bouche. Mon désir était tellement violent que j'avais peur de lui manquer de respect.

Elle laissa mon pénis pour lécher mes testicules en les aspirant l'une après l'autre dans sa bouche avant de revenir lécher, titiller et sucer à nouveau ma dureté.

_Oh oui ! __Suce-moi !_

-Oh putain… oui…

_Elle est trop bonne !_

Elle fit des mouvements doux et longs avant de resserrer ses lèvres pour faire une pression à laquelle elle ajouta une pression de ses doigts toujours enroulées autour de mon sexe. J'étais encore plus dure que la seconde d'avant.

_T'aimes ça mon vieux !_

Elle laissa traîner ses dents tout le long en remontant.

_Comment elle savait ce dont j'avais envie, ce dont j'avais besoin !_

-Oh Oui… encore…

Elle continua de laisser traîner ses dents dans ses mouvements et resserra encore plus sa prise sur la base de mon sexe et mordilla mon gland doucement avant de l'enfoncer complètement au fond de sa gorge.

-BELLAAAAA …

Elle passa mon gland sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, branlant doucement la base. Elle le fit frapper doucement contre ses lèvres ourlées et avec son autre main, elle m'empoigna une fesse et la massa fermement. Des images salaces de petite garce de films XXX me vinrent en tête et même si je ne voulais pas la brusquer, pris dans ma jouissance, je poussai mes hanches vers elle, quémandant le dernier rempart à ma libération. Elle me reprit dans sa bouche pour prendre un rythme plus soutenu, comme j'aimais.

-Oh oui, ma belle, je vais... je vais jouir…

_Je vais me vider dans ta bouche, prends mon jus, bébé ! _

Je me tendis sentant venir mon orgasme, et comme une bonne fille, elle aspira tout mon sexe au fond de sa bouche, mon gland contre sa gorge, frottant sur une dent au passage. Son nez vint se poser contre mon pubis, son front appuyé sur mon ventre. J'avais les yeux sur elle depuis le début, mais la voir ainsi les yeux fermés, abandonnée pour moi, attendant ma libération, était une vision divine.

_Vas-y mon vieux !_

Je grognai en me déversant dans sa bouche et elle avala ma semence.

_Oh oui !_

Elle reprit des petits mouvements lents enroulant sa langue autour de mon gland, le cajolant, le nettoyant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon plaisir.

_Elle est parfaite ! Mon vieux... c'est la meilleure à vie non ?_

Je l'aidai à se relever, je voulais la cajoler à mon tour, la remercier d'avoir été si dévoué pour moi, mais pris encore dans mon désir, je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai avec fougue, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche, même si je venais d'y jouir. Peu importe, me goûter sur sa langue me donnait encore plus envie d'elle.

Je mis fin au baiser reprenant mon souffle et je déposai mon front contre le sien.

-Bella… je… tu… WOW… c'était une fellation d'enfer… WOW… Merci… Je retire mes paroles, je ne t'appellerai plus _choupette_, je la laisse à Charlie, finis-je en souriant.

_Le reste est TOUT à moi !_

-Je t'aime, dit-elle posant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un simple baiser, avant de quitter la pièce.

_Plus ! Je veux plus qu'un simple baiser !_

Bella sortit alors que je me dépêchais à ranger et nettoyer la salle de bain. Mon érection était à peine tombée, j'avais envie de faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime, j'avais envie de me perdre en elle.

J'enroulai une serviette autour de mes hanches et je me dirigeai rapidement vers la chambre de ma fille pour voir si elle dormait. Je souris en la voyant dormir paisiblement. Elle n'avait pas refait de cauchemar, les derniers avaient été dans la maison du drame. J'avais pris la bonne décision pour elle en l'emmenant ici.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, laissant tomber ma serviette sur le sol en fermant la porte, avant de me glisser sous les draps pour me lover contre le corps nu de ma Bella, qui n'était pas si nu, finalement.

-Je croyais que tu m'attendrais nue, dis-je en embrassant sa nuque et pressant mon érection contre ses fesses.

-Je croyais que tu ne serais pas disposé pour un deuxième round ? dit-elle en bougeant ses fesses contre moi.

_Oh putain, ses jolies fesses rebondies !_

-J'ai eu mon compte, mais je ne te laisserai jamais en reste et surtout pas avec ce que tu viens de me faire. Tu mérites vraiment que je m'occupe de toi, et ça nous fait commencer la nouvelle année d'une merveilleuse façon, dis-je en caressant mon corps divin.

_Dit oui Bella ! Tu ne le regretteras pas !_

-Occupe-toi de moi… montre-moi que je suis devenue une femme et que _choupette_ n'est qu'un souvenir de petite fille, souffla-t-elle.

_Ouais ! Viens jouer avec les grands, bébé !_

Je la retournai sur le dos et mis ses mains en haut de sa tête. Je remontai sa camisole en caressant ses flancs, effleurant ses seins volumineux, faisant passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, le balançant dans la chambre.

-T'as vérifié que Carlie dort ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, soufflais-je sur la peau de son cou.

Elle sentait si bon.

-T'as fermé la porte de la chambre ?

-Oui, soufflais-je juste avant de laisser traîner ma langue sur sa clavicule.

Elle goûtait si bon.

Je descendis en une ligne de baisers humides jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je léchai la peau de ses seins, enroulai ma langue autour de ses tétons, m'en délectant, les faisant se dresser et se durcir dans ma bouche. Je fermai mes lèvres tout autour pour les pincer légèrement avant de les titiller du bout de ma langue.

Je continuai ma descente sur son corps, posant ma bouche sur son ventre, son aine me dirigeant vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les embrassant puis progressivement, léchant tout le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant d'embrasser et de mordiller ses lèvres intimes.

Je sentais l'humidité qu'avait créé son excitation et je ne pus résister à passer le plat de ma langue sur sa fente, me délectant de son goût si unique. Je soufflai sur son sexe et pour l'aspirer et le suçoter amoureusement, avant de titiller son clitoris gonflé avec la pointe de ma langue.

-Oh mon dieu… geignit-elle.

_Oui, laisse-moi t__-'entendre !_

Mes mains caressaient son corps, ses jambes, son ventre, ses seins, pour revenir lentement, effleurant sa peau laiteuse du bout des doigts. Je m'aventurai à l'entrée de son intimité où je laissai deux doigts appuyer doucement pour les faire entrer, continuant les caresses que je prodiguais avec ma langue sur son clitoris.

-Oui… comme ça…, le supplia-t-elle alors que je courbais les doigts pour faire des pressions sur son point G augmentant la force avec laquelle ma langue cajolait son bouton de plaisir.

Je continuai le même manège me concentrant sur son clitoris, en allant de plus en plus vite, la faisant se tortiller sous moi, haletante et gémissante. Je retirai mes doigts et mis mes deux mains sur ses cuisses ouvertes pour les maintenir au matelas, les écartant encore plus. Je voulais qu'elle se soumettre au plaisir que je lui donnais, je voulais qu'elle s'abandonne à moi.

-Oui… oui… oui… pleurnicha-t-elle faiblement.

Son corps entier tremblait sous les assauts de ma bouche. Son vagin se contractait laissant couler son fluide intime chaud, m'excitant encore plus.

_Jouis ma Bella ! _

Je gémis contre son sexe et cette vibration la mena vers son paroxysme.

-OH PUTAIN… OUI… C'EST BON…

Je continuai à la lécher amoureusement, embrassant son clitoris et l'aspirant entre mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas rassasié de sa jouissance, je voulais la mener encore plus loin. Je voulais lui faire crier mon nom !

Je descendis vers l'entrée de son vagin, y fit glisser ma langue à l'intérieur et revint vers son bouton d'amour en laissant ma langue traîner sur sa fente, dans de longs et lents va et vient.

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ça m'avait encore une fois tellement retourné cette histoire entre Jasper et Bella. Je voulais être le seul pour elle maintenant. J'avais juste besoin de sentir qu'elle était à moi maintenant, juste à moi.

Je lui maintenais toujours les cuisses contre le matelas et continuai à m'activer avec ma bouche sur son sexe, entrant et sortant ma langue de son vagin. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux avec ses mains et tira dessus, essayant de me faire remonter, mais je ne cédai pas, redoublant d'effort sur son clitoris que je pinçai entre mes lèvres pour la faire jouir à nouveau et je réussis.

-Edddwaaaarddd… Bordeeellll… oh oui… encore… Oui… oui… hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle jouissait une deuxième fois, sur ma bouche, resserrant ses doigts encore plus dans mes cheveux me maintenant bien en place, cette fois. J'étais fier, je me sentais puissant.

_Elle a crié mon nom, mon vieux !_

Je défis ma prise sur elle et elle porta une main à son front, soufflant bruyamment. J'avais encore plus envie d'elle. Elle était repue de plaisir, mais moi, j'en voulais encore. Je voulais l'entendre gémir mon nom à nouveau, je voulais l'imprégner de moi, qu'elle me sente au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle jouisse à nouveau pour moi, juste pour moi.

Je tirai sur ses jambes en me reculant, pour que ses fesses soient sur le bord du lit. Je mis ses jambes sur mes épaules en m'agenouillant, je la voulais offerte, et à ma merci. Je passai ma main sur ses fesses et caressai doucement sa petite entrée humide de son suc qui avait coulé, tourbillonnant autour lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

_Hummm ! _

Je pris mon sexe gonflé à bloc dans mon autre main le dirigeant pour remplacer mes doigts sur sa petite entrée pour y faire des cercles, et c'était divinement excitant, je grognai.

-Je suis tellement excité Bella… j'en peux plus… j'ai envie que ce soit fort…

-Oh oui… fort… Edward…

-Je vais te baiser tellement fort, que tu en trembleras encore demain…

_On__ ne peut pas aller par là, mon vieux ! Pas ce soir ! On va la blesser !_

Je dirigeai mon sexe vers son vagin, où je savais que je pourrais être plus "_fou_" et je m'engouffrai avec force et sans cérémonie en m'agrippant à ses hanches. Je fis claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, nous faisant hurler de plaisir simultanément. J'avais conscience d'être brusque mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je voulais la marquer. Je voulais qu'elle me sente dans tous les muscles de son corps.

-Putain Bella, t'es tellement serrée…

Je continuai de frapper fort contre elle et mon rythme était rapide. Je sentais déjà ses parois se resserrer autour de mon sexe, elle résistait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me résiste, je voulais qu'elle se laisse aller, qu'elle s'abandonne, qu'elle me laisse maître de son plaisir.

_Merde laisse toi aller Bella ! Abandonne-toi à moi !_

-Tu vas jouir pour moi Bella… juste pour moi… dis-je en roulant des hanches, plongeant en elle tout aussi fort.

-Oui… haleta-t-elle.

Je voulais plus que des halètements, je voulais des cris, des hurlements, de la jouissance pure et simple, peu importe, je voulais qu'elle crie MON nom. Je voulais être le seul de qui le nom sortirait de sa bouche alors qu'elle jouissait.

Je descendis ses jambes de mes épaules pour mettre ses pieds sur le rebord du matelas, l'ouvrant, l'écartant encore plus à moi. Je me penchai sur son ventre sans arrêter mes poussées. Ses seins bougeaient sous mes assauts et j'en bandais encore plus fort. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche violant la barrière de ses dents. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait plus de Jasper et Bella, juste Edward et Bella, à jamais.

_Je te ferais mal tellement je t'aime bébé !_

Je vrillai mon regard au sien. Fallait qu'elle sache la folie qui m'habitait, c'était insoutenable.

-Tous tes orgasmes m'appartiennent maintenant…

Une de mes mains prit un de ses seins en coupe et je me redressai. Elle était au bord de son paroxysme, je le voyais.

-Tu es à moi… juste à moi…

Elle cria de plaisir quand je pinçai son téton.

-Dis-le Bella, juste à moi… Tu es à moi…

Je pinçai, de mon autre main, son clitoris

-Oh oui… Edward… juste à toi…

_Douce musique !_

Mes yeux descendirent et je regardai mon sexe entrer et sortir d'elle, c'était excitant, c'était tellement beau. Ma Bella se redressas un peu prenant appuie sur ses coudes. Je relevai la tête et lui souris. Elle était encore plus sexy dans cette position.

-Regarde comme c'est beau Bella… regarde comment mon sexe s'active pour toi…

Docile, elle fit ce que je lui dis et baissa les yeux pour regarder les mouvements que je faisais en elle. Mon sexe entrait et sortait d'elle, et cette vue était très excitante. Mon pénis luisant de son excitation qui s'activait à la mener au plaisir extrême. Je mis ma main sur sa nuque et l'approchai de moi pour l'embrasser, je la recouchai sur le dos, l'angle de la pénétration était meilleur dans cette position.

-Accroche-toi à mon cou, on y est…

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je partis dans un rythme et une force que je ne me reconnaissais pas. Elle appuya son front contre mon épaule et je la sentis rendre les armes, elle allait jouir. Mes coups de reins étaient durs, forts, désordonnés, intenses. Je sentais mes boules frapper contre la raie de ses fesses, faisait augmenter la pression de mon orgasme qui était tout près.

_Oh oui ma belle !_

J'avais enfin l'effet escompté, elle ne contrôlait plus aucun son, c'était un son merveilleux à mes oreilles. Je grognai de plus en plus et je donnai de grands coups forts au fond de son ventre. J'eu l'impression que son vagin m'aspirait quand elle explosa de plaisir en hurlant mon prénom en même temps que moi qui fut pris de tremblements quand je me déversai au fond d'elle.

Je mis quelques minutes à me remettre, fermant les yeux pour mieux calmer ma respiration. Les bras de Bella tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps, ses jambes tremblantes glissèrent pour pendre au bout du matelas. Je la sentais épuisée sous moi et d'une toute petite voix, elle murmura les mots que je lui avais dictés plus tôt.

-Juste… à … toi…

Je me relevai doucement alors qu'elle cherchait encore son air. Je me retirai d'elle lentement en caressant son corps, de façon à m'assurer que je ne lui avais pas fait mal. Je la glissai sous les draps, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je me fis une toilette rapide avant de mettre mon boxer et je pris deux serviettes que je passai sous l'eau chaude, dont une que je savonnais. Je vis mon reflet dans le miroir et j'eus honte. Honte de lui avoir infligé un tel échange, honte de douter d'elle, de son amour pour moi, honte de n'être qu'un mec troublé par un autre mec pour qui elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié. Honte de ce que je venais de lui faire.

_J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas !_

Je retournai rapidement voir Carlie, m'assurant que mon délire de mec jaloux ne l'avait pas réveillé, avant de revenir vers Bella. J'entrai doucement dans la chambre et je m'assieds doucement sur le lit, elle était entre deux mondes. Je lui passai une serviette sur le visage, dans le cou, pour finalement nettoyer notre plaisir sur ses cuisses, sa vulve, terminant par ses fesses. Je lui donnai un verre d'eau et deux cachets pour les courbatures avant de lui enfiler un de mes boxers et sa camisole. Je la glissai à nouveau dans les draps la rapprochant contre mon torse, pour prendre une position confortable pour dormir, notre position. Je nichai mon nez dans son cou, embrassai sa nuque et soupirai.

-Je t'aime tellement Bella…

_Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait !_

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le nouvel an. Carlie était de retour à l'école, ses cours de ballet étaient commencés remplaçant son cours de piano le samedi matin. J'avais réussi à lui maintenir un cours de piano par semaine après l'école, au service de garde. Une place s'étant libérée dans l'horaire de son professeur habituel du samedi. Carlie rayonnait de pouvoir faire les deux activités. Le ballet était un désir de petite fille et avec Kristen, elles avaient beaucoup de plaisir à y participer et moi j'étais heureux qu'elle puisse encore s'épanouir avec la musique.

Bella travaillait beaucoup et avait de plus en plus de responsabilité à la concession. Rosalie diminuait de plus en plus les heures en prévisions de s'arrêter totalement dans quelques semaines.

J'avais finalement demandé à Bella de revendre la voiture de Tanya. Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser. J'avais placé l'argent dans le compte de Tanya pour qu'elle s'en rachète une autre si un jour elle sortait de prison. Et j'avais bien fait. Après l'annulation de mariage, Tanya avait fait une demande de compensation monétaire pour toutes les années où elle avait été mariée à moi. Juste valeur des choses. Alec nous avait expliqué qu'elle avait droit d'en faire la demande et qu'elle serait probablement acceptée vu que je l'avais habitué à un rythme de vie élevé et que maintenant elle se retrouvait devant rien et sans argent.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas de lui verser un montant d'argent pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec elle. Je répétais toujours la même phrase : _« je suis libre maintenant, j'ai la garde Carlie et je t'aime Bella. »_. Comme si plus rien n'avait autant d'importance que cette phrase. J'étais heureux comme ça, sans Tanya !

Aujourd'hui nous avions rendez-vous avec la direction de l'école de Carlie. Alec m'avait remis un document expliquant brièvement le jugement favorable que j'avais, pour la garde de Carlie, ainsi qu'un autre stipulant que Bella était la répondante pour ma fille quand je n'étais pas disponible ou en cas d'urgence. À ma demande, Alec avait fait un document attestant que Bella pouvait agir en tant que tutrice, et que je lui en donnais la permission. En gros, c'est un document qui disait que Bella était la personne responsable de Carlie lorsque j'étais à l'extérieur de la ville ou encore dans un état de santé où je ne pouvais plus s'en occuper convenablement ou prendre des décisions importantes la concernant. Alice était toujours présente dans les fichiers et serait appelé si Bella et moi n'étions pas joignables. Ma soeur avait également un document disant sensiblement la même chose que Bella pour la tutelle de Carlie, mais ça disait après moi et après Bella. C'était important pour moi.

-Bonjour madame Brown, je vous remercie de me recevoir ce matin, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Pas de problème monsieur Cullen.

-Voici Bella Swan, ma compagne.

-Bonjour madame Swan, contente de vous revoir. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

-Merci. Votre voiture vous convient toujours madame Brown ?

Nous prîmes place devant le bureau derrière lequel la directrice s'installa en répondant à ma belle. J'étais heureux de les entendre échanger quelques mots sur la voiture de la directrice.

-Elle nous convient parfaitement, je suis heureuse de mon choix.

-Une autre cliente comblée, répondit Bella.

Madame Brown se tourna vers moi après avoir répondu au sourire de Bella.

-Je vous écoute, dit-elle.

-Tout d'abord, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changés dans la vie de Carlie depuis les vacances de noël. Ma fille a vécu des évènements très difficiles durant ce congé.

Bella posa sa main sur mon avant bras. Je lui souris.

-Prenez votre temps monsieur Cullen.

_C'est pour Carlie, Edward !_

-Ok. Au mois de novembre la mère de Carlie a été arrêtée pour possession et vente de drogues dures. Elle a été incarcérée et mise en hôpital psychiatrique.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour m'aider à continuer.

-Pour vous faire une histoire courte, j'ai demandé le divorce et sa mère ne l'a pas accepté. Le jour où elle est sortie de cet établissement, elle est revenue à la maison et elle nous a droguée Carlie et moi et elle a tenté d'enlever Carlie. Heureusement, Bella était restée dormir à la maison cette nuit là et elle a réussi à l'en empêcher, mais pas sans efforts. Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ce matin.

-Oh mon dieu ! Pauvre enfant.

-Ça été très difficile, mais tout va bien maintenant.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'était si important qu'on se rencontre ce matin. De quoi vous avez besoin, on peut mettre les psychologues de l'école à votre disposition. Je suis certaine qu'ils pourront aider Carlie si elle en a besoin.

-Oh, c'est très aimable à vous madame Brown, mais Carlie a déjà été prise en charge par le fiancé de ma soeur Alice, il est psychologue et ils ont une bonne relation Carlie et lui. Il est confiant que Carlie puisse passer au travers de cet événement en étant bien entourée.

-Bien, je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Vous avez toujours pris les bonnes décisions pour votre fille, monsieur Cullen, je n'ai aucun doute que Carlie ait reçu tout l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien. Bella et moi ne laissons pas de questions en suspend, nous lui donnons les réponses auxquelles elle pose des questions. Nous avons déménagés non loin d'ici, Bella habite avec nous ainsi que Mojito son chat. Je pense que ce chaton fait du bien à Carlie.

Elle sourit.

-Nous l'avons inscrit à des cours de ballet avec son amie Kristen, elle adore ça. Ça lui fait du bien de faire des activités avec des fillettes de son âge. Elle est entourée d'adulte depuis sa naissance.

-C'est bien. Ça va l'aider de faire des activités, ça va lui permettre de se changer les idées. J'aimerais savoir monsieur Cullen et madame Swan, puisque vous interagissez dans le quotidien de Carlie, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? demanda-t-elle.

_Que c'est bon d'entendre Bella être considéré__e !_

-Avec le divorce, est venu le jugement pour la garde de Carlie ainsi que plusieurs papiers légaux qui me donnent tous les droits concernant Carlie. Sa mère, Tanya, n'a plus aucun droit sur elle, elle n'a donc plus le droit de se présenter ici, peu importe la raison. Même si elle est présentement détenue dans une prison à Cuba, son pays d'origine, qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'elle se présente ici, vous devez me contacter ou encore communiquer avec Bella si ce la se produit. Sinon, vous appelez la police.

La dame devant moi écoutait ce que je lui disais et paraissait dépassé par ce que je lui racontais.

-Excusez-moi, ce sont des mesures assez inhabituelles pour moi. Je veux vous aider, mais vous devez m'aider à le faire bien.

-J'imagine que ça puisse l'être, c'est pourquoi, je vous ai fait préparer par mon avocat plusieurs documents légaux à joindre au dossier de Carlie. Je vous ai également fait une feuille où j'ai inscrit tous nos numéros, incluant ceux de Bella. Et bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour aviser les personnes responsables de ma fille lorsqu'elle est entre vos murs. L'important est de retenir que Tanya Denali ne doit en aucun cas entrer en contact avec Carlie et que si cela se produit, nous aviser. Et si vous penser qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir avec elle avant notre arrivé, vous appeler la police.

-Soyez sans craintes que je ferai le nécessaire pour que votre fille soit en sécurité ici. Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

-Je vous remercie.

Nous nous levâmes Bella et moi, et après avoir serré la main de madame Brown, nous nous dirigions vers notre voiture.

-Je suis content, je crois que ça s'est bien passé.

-Oui, madame Brown va certainement prendre notre visite au sérieux. Il en va de la sécurité d'une étudiante de son école.

-Oui...merci d'être venu avec moi, dis-je en embrassant son front alors que je la serrai contre moi.

-C'est normal.

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres avant que nous joignions tous deux nos voitures respectives pour aller au travail.

Depuis que nous avions emménagés dans notre nouvel appartement, Carlie ne prenait plus l'autobus pour se rendre à l'école le matin. Bella, la déposait tous les matins avant de se rendre à son travail et moi, j'allais la chercher le soir après mon travail, vu que j'arrivais à la maison avant ma belle.

Nous étions maintenant en février, soit presque 2 mois qu'on habitait tous les trois et la facilité qu'on avait pour organiser notre quotidien était assez impressionnant. Chacun notre tour, nous décidions et préparions le souper pendant que l'autre aidait Carlie à faire ses leçons. Mes parents étaient partis en voyage en Italie pour un mois. Les parents de Bella étaient venus dîner avec nous la semaine dernière pour voir notre appartement et pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec Carlie et moi. La journée du nouvel an avait été un peu vite et il y avait beaucoup de gens donc, pas de place pour des discussions intéressantes et agréables pour connaître une personne.

Bella avait été impressionnée de voir la façon dont j'avais mis ses parents dans ma poche, je crois qu'elle en était même un peu soulagée. Renée ne comprenait rien à notre promesse d'amour et ne démordait pas de vouloir "célébrer nos fiançailles" en bonne et due forme. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de s'offrir une bague si le but n'est pas de nous marier. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, le plus important était que cette promesse était NOTRE promesse à Bella et moi, le reste, mais surtout ce que Renée pouvait en dire, n'avait pas d'importance.

Une fois de plus, je quittais pour Santa Monica pour ma réunion mensuelle. Je pouvais retourner au plaisir de voyager à bord de ma voiture et profiter. Je n'avais aucune crainte pour la sécurité de Carlie, je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Bella pour en prendre soin.

J'entrai dans ma suite et allai ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse. J'adorais l'odeur de la mer. Même si je n'étais pas trop enjoué de venir chaque moi ici, me privant de ma fille et de la femme de ma vie, je devais avouer qu'il y avait pire comme endroit pour un voyage d'affaires. Je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur et attrapai une bière. Je passai un short gris et un marcel blanc après avoir défait mes valises. Je pris ma mallette pour vérifier mes dossiers pour la réunion de demain. Nous avions une grosse semaine de réunion, toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres. Je m'étais endormis rapidement ce soir là après avoir parlé avec Bella et ma fille.

Nous étions en pause, à la fin de la première journée de réunion, et j'étais crevé. Aucune de mes stratégies n'avaient été retenues et j'étais découragé, j'allais devoir passer la soirée à revoir mes stratégies, le grand patron voulait qu'elles soient plus "mordantes". Je ne voyais pas comment la gestion de portefeuille d'un riche héritier pourrait avoir plus de "mordant" mais bon, c'était un client important et c'est ce qu'il avait demandé.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour Lauren.

-Grosse réunion.

-Oui, je crois que nous allons passer une semaine assez chargée. Nous n'avons vu que le tiers de l'ordre du jour alors qu'on devrait en être à plus de la moitié.

-Le plan que tu avais présenté était très bien, si tu veux, je suis disponible pour revoir quelques une de tes idées... avec toi... ce soir, disons, à 19h00 à mon hôtel ?

_Tenace !_

-Écoute Lauren... dans une autre vie, j'aurais accepté ton offre, mais je ne suis pas disponible, dis-je en lui montrant ma bague fièrement, lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Aujourd'hui, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Jamais je ne pourrai coucher avec une autre femme que Bella.

-Elle est réparée, sourit-elle de plus belle, regardant ma bague, qui en ce moment, avait tout d'une alliance.

Elle s'approcha de moi, telle une féline et posa une main sur mon avant bras. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué à ça ! Elle rapprocha son corps du mien et je sentis son téton durcit contre mon bras au travers de mon veston

_Ils sont en béton ou quoi ? _

-Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir... chuchota-t-elle en frôlant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

_Pouah ! So__n parfum me pique le nez !_

-Je préférerais que nos rapports restent strictement professionnels, Lauren, répondis-je en me décalant, je ne voulais pas avoir son odeur sur moi.

-Dommage, je suis certaine que tu assures, une prochaine fois peut-être ? dit-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon aguicheuse.

_Aucun doute, on assure, pas vrai, mon vieux ?_

-Tu vas t'en remettre, répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, la plantant là.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de réunion où cette dernière n'allait pas tarder à recommencé. Brian, déjà installé sur son fauteuil à côté du mien, qui travaillait pour le bureau de Pittsburg, se pencha vers moi. Il semblait avoir le même âge que moi, mais n'avait pas de bague au doigt.

-C'est ton tour ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, j'ai une femme et une fillette de 7 ans, répondis-je.

-Je ne crois pas que ça l'arrête, ria-t-il.

-J'ai vu ça, oui !

Il regarda autour de nous avant de se rapprocher pour chuchoter.

-Elle t'a collé son nibard sur le bras ?

Je hochai la tête.

-C'est ça tactique de drague, t'as senti comme c'est dur ?

Ses yeux brillaient, d'excitation. Il l'avait baisé, ça se voyait !

-C'est un piercing !

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ceci expliquait cela!

-Et encore, t'a pas vu celui qu'elle a juste au dessus du clito !

Il se recala dans son siège avec une attitude satisfaite. La rumeur disait vraie alors. C'était une croqueuse d'hommes. Elle entra à son tour dans la salle pour prendre son siège et me fit un clin d'oeil.

_Pitié, lâche__-moi !_

Brian revint plus près de moi pour continuer à me parler de Lauren.

-Elle ne te lâchera pas mec ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de me coller aux baskets, tant que je ne l'ai pas suivi.

-Génial ! Soupirais-je.

-Je la trouvais trop vieille pour moi, ça ne m'intéressait pas les femmes d'expériences, mais crois-moi, depuis que je l'ai baisé, j'ai changé d'avis, elle en vaut vraiment le coup, dit-il en bougeant ses sourcils.

-Non merci... j'ai déjà donné dans les coups d'un soir, je suis ailleurs maintenant... lui faisant bouger ma main gauche devant les yeux.

-Et alors ? Tu ne serais pas le premier à t'amuser un peu quand ta femme n'est pas là !

-Laisse tomber, tu veux ? Même si tu me décrivais toutes les choses les plus bandantes qu'elle t'a faites, je ne changerais pas d'avis, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

_Elle l'a payé pour me convaincre ou quoi ?_

-Et si je me joins à vous ? Ça t'intéresse ? me demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

_QUOI ? _

-T'es plutôt mignon et t'as un cul d'enfer qu'est-ce qu'on doit être à l'étroit dedans_.._. sans parler de ta petite gueule d'ange que j'aimerais bien baiser avec ma grosse bite... ça te brancherait, Edward, dit-il d'une voix rauque !

_Maman ! Viens chercher ton fils !_

-Allez Edward... j'te jure que tu vas A-DO-RER !

_On s'fait draguer par un mec mon vieux ! _

-T'as perdu ta langue, chaton ? demanda-t-il en passant son index le long de ma cuisse.

-Aucune chance, Dis-je fermement en attrapant son poignet pour retirer son doigt de sur moi, espérant avoir été clair.

-Dommage... c'est fou ce que tu dois être sexy, en sueur et haletant d'avoir trop jouis ! me lança-t-il lorsque le directeur reprit la parole, annonçant que la réunion allait recommencer.

Il se tourna vers Paul qui enchaîna avec un nouveau client à convaincre qui serait sous la responsabilité de Lauren.

_Bella tu me manques !_

J'avais eu de la misère à me concentrer pour le reste de la réunion. Toutes ses avances que j'avais subies m'avaient retourné le cerveau. Me faire draguer par les femmes peu importe leurs âges ça allait, mais me faire draguer ouvertement par un mec, JAMAIS ! Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter ça ! Avais-je l'air d'un "gay" ? Est-ce que j'avais laissé croire à Brian qu'il m'intéressait ? Est-ce que mes vêtements ou mes cheveux laissaient croire que je pouvais préférer les hommes ?

Fallait que je parle à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Bella? Non, elle en avait déjà assez avec Carlie sans s'inquiéter si je lui resterais fidèle. James ? Non, plutôt mourir que de lui dire que je m'étais fait draguer par un mec! Alice ? Jamais de la vie ! Me restait qu'une seule option, même si ça me faisait chier de l'admettre. J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai son numéro.

-JASPER ? C'est Edward ! NE DIT PAS À ALICE QUE C'EST MOI !

_-__Edward, ça devient une habitude de m'appeler en catastrophe !_

-Arrêtes de te marrer, c'est important, te fous pas de moi ! J'ai ta parole, pas un mot à Alice ?

_-__Alice n'est pas là, elle est à New York ! Tu peux me parler sans les oreilles indiscrètes de ta soeur !_

-Ok...

Je soufflais. J'avais bien fait de l'appeler, il allait pouvoir m'aider.

_-Edward, ça va ?_

-Oui... NON ! Jasper... c'est... MERDE !

_-C'est Bella ?_

-Non... ne dis rien à Bella non plus !

_-Edward, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Ça doit être grave pour que tu m'appelle__s moi, tu m'inquiètes là !_

- jemesuisfaisdraguerparunmec !

Il rit.

-C'est pas drôle !

_-Edward, j'ai rien compris! __Parle plus lentement!_

-Merde tu le fais exprès ! Je suis là à te confier ce qui ne va pas, j'ai promis à Alice de faire des efforts pour améliorer notre relation et toi tu te fous de ma gueule alors que je croyais que tu pouvais m'aider à gérer ça !

_-Je suis désolé__, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit. Je t'écoute, je te promets que je ne me moquerai pas de toi. _

-Ok... je disais donc... aujourd'hui, durant ma pause...

_-Allez Edward !_

-Je me suis fais draguer par un mec... il m'a dit "_T'es_ _plutôt mignon et t'as un cul d'enfer qu'est-ce qu'on doit être à l'étroit dedans... sans parler de ta petite gueule d'ange que j'aimerais bien baiser avec ma grosse bite... ça te brancherait_"

_-Et alors ? __Tu l'as fait ?_

-NON ! T'es malade ! Pour qui tu me prends ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Tu crois que je pourrais tromper Bella !

_-Bien sûr que non Edward! D__u calme, tu es tellement paniqué que je croyais que tu t'étais mis dans la merde !_

-En fait... je ne sais pas comment le prendre, sérieusement Jasper... J'ai l'air de préférer les mecs, j'ai l'attitude d'un gay, c'est quoi? Mes vêtements, mes cheveux, mes souliers ? Je sais même pas ce qui fait gay et ce qui ne le fait pas ! Je ne sais même pas en reconnaître un !

_-Stop Edward, tu vas nous faire une crise d'angoisse !_

Je soufflais. C'est vrai que j'étais paniqué. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me mettais dans un tel état.

_-On va reprendre du début. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu flippes autant._

-C'est un mec !

_-__Qu'est-ce qui te bouleverse le plus ? De t'être fait dragué par un mec ou la façon qu'il t'a abordé ? Je ne sais pas moi, c'était trop direct, trop vulgaire, trop tentant !_

-J'en sais rien !

_-C'est la première fois qu'un mec te dragues ?_

-Ouvertement, oui ! En fait...

_-__Bordel ! Parle Edward, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider à trouver ce qui t'a troublé si tu ne dis pas le fond de ta pensée._

-Pourquoi, j'ai appelé un psy ?

_-__Ce n'est pas parce que je suis psy que tu m'as appelé mec... mais plutôt parce que tu sais que je suis plus pervers que toi ! Crache le fond de ta pensée Edward !_

Il a raison le con !

-Ok... PUTAIN ! J'ai déjà fait un trio avec un couple. Un couple qui cherchait une aventure pour un _trip_ à trois. Il ne cherchait pas un mec ou une fille en particulier, c'était, le premier qui trouvait quelqu'un qui le ramenait à l'autre. J'ai baisé la fille en levrette pendant qu'elle suçait son mari. Je ne voulais absolument pas avoir de rapprochement avec lui, alors c'était soit lui, soit moi, qui baisait la fille durant que l'autre se faisait sucer. Je ne voulais pas de rapprochement entre lui et moi. C'était clair dès le début.

_-Ok..._

-OK ? Ça veut dire quoi ok ?

_-Edward arrêtes ! Ç__a veut juste dire ok !_

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi je réagissais ainsi ?

_-Tu regrettes, t'aurais voulu essayer ?_

-NON !

_-__Tu sais au moins ça !_

-Très drôle !

_-Edward... je ne vois pas pourquoi tu angoisses à ce point. T'es un beau mec, __tu as un beau look, tu prends soin de ton corps et... en fait, Pourquoi tu n'attirerais pas un gay ? De ce que j'ai vu, t'es plutôt bien monté ! _

-QUOI ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu crois que c'est de ça que j'ai besoin ?

_-__Je ne suis pas aveugle et j'essaie de dédramatiser! La douche ? La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ? _

-T'as regardé ?

_-Edward bordel __! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as vu pas LA bête que j'ai entre les jambes, je ne te crois pas !_

-LA bête ? T'exagères pas un peu là !

_-Tu vois ! T'as regardé !__ Tu sais que ta bite est plus grosse que la mienne !_

-Je croyais que c'était Bella!

Il ne parlait pas, il voulait la réponse à sa question !

L'_Enfoiré_ _! _

-Ok... j'ai vu, pas regardé ! Ça te va comme réponse ?

_-C'est ça qui est bizarre avec les mecs. Chaque fois, c'est pareil. __La première chose qu'ils disent quand un mec est "beau", c'est "Je ne suis pas gay, mais... lui il est beau !" Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es fait draguer par un gay que tu dois te poser la question à savoir si tu es gay !_

-Je ne suis pas gay !

_-Je sais !__ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est vu la bite qu'on est gay ! Ce mec te trouvait beau, il voulait te baiser, et alors ? Tu as dit non, fin de la discussion ! Je crois que ta réaction est exagérée._

-Exagérée ? Putain ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette façon.

_-T'as été surpris, c'est tout !_

-C'est tout ?

_-Ouaip !_

-Et je fais quoi demain quand je vais le voir ?

_-Rien. C'est réglé, tu lui as dit non!__ S'il est intelligent, il va en rester là !_

-S'il recommence ?

_-Tu redis non ! C'est pas compliqué Edward.__ Tu le traites de la même façon qu'avant cet épisode. Il a probablement compris que ça ne t'intéressait pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il recommencerait._

-Merci Jasper !

_-Ça va mieux ?_

-Oui, enfin, je crois...

_-Prends toi une bière,__ mets-toi un porno, fous-toi à poils et fais-toi une super branlette, ça va te détendre._

-T'es con, tu le sais ça ?

_-N'empêche que c'est ça que tu vas faire__, dès qu'on aura raccroché et que c'est le meilleur remède ! Tu sais, mec, va falloir que tu assumes le pervers en toi !_

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai appelé déjà ?

_-Parce que je suis le meilleur !_

-Merci Jasper !

_-Quand tu veux Edward! _

Je fermai mon portable et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour me dévêtir. Je restai en boxer et je me pris une bière dans le réfrigérateur avant de me laisser tomber sur le transat de la terrasse. Me voilà à me confier à Jasper, pensais-je en souriant.

J'avais passé une journée monstre et j'avais hâte d'enlever cette foutue cravate. Il faisait chaud et ma chemise me collait au corps. J'avais revu tous mes plans de la veille avec le directeur, à la première heure ce matin et il était heureux du résultat de la proposition que je ferais au client la semaine prochaine.

J'étais soulagé que Lauren et Brian, surtout Brian, ne s'était pas manifesté à nouveau avec leurs propositions aujourd'hui. J'avais agis normalement avec eux, enfin, je crois. J'avais agis naturellement, sous les _merveilleux_ conseils de Jasper, comme j'agissais depuis toujours et la journée avait été plus facile à gérer. Tout le groupe avait déjeuné ensemble et tout était comme si la journée d'hier n'avait pas eu lieu. J'étais soulagé.

Devant la porte de ma suite, je soupirai, j'avais envie d'une seule chose, une bière, un sandwich et d'une super méga branlette. Tellement bouleversé d'avoir la drague d'un mec dans la tête hier soir que même le porno que j'avais mis n'avait pas réussi à me donner une trique assez dure pour me faire jouir. Mais ce soir, je me promettais de faire péter mon score dans une même soirée.

Je déverrouillai la porte et entrai posant ma mallette sur le sol.

-PAPA !

_Carlie !_

Je relevai la tête et vis ma fille qui courrait vers moi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

-Carlie ? mais ?... dis-je juste avant d'attraper ma fille au vol et de la serrer contre moi.

_Oh mon dieu ! Que c'est bon qu'elle soit là !_

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai l'odeur de ses cheveux avant d'embrasser son front. Rien ne peut être plus réconfortant que l'odeur de son enfant.

_Putain que ça fait du bien !_

-C'est une belle surprise hein papa ?

-Oh oui, c'est une très belle surprise. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir.

Carlie me serra encore avant de redescendre de mes bras. Elle se dirigea vers Bella et cette dernière avança presqu'aussi excitée que Carlie.

_Cette femme est parfaite !_

Elle accéléra pour se jeter dans mes bras à son tour. Je la soulevai un peu pour l'enlacer très fort et sentir ses formes contre moi.

_Hummm... finalement on va avoir mieux qu'une branlette mon vieux !_

-Bonjour… souffla-t-elle.

-Bonjour, dis-je embrassant ses lèvres avant de la reposer par terre.

Elle s'accrocha à ma nuque et approfondit le baiser.

_Bordel ! Ça m'a manqué !__ Mon amour tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué !_

Je rompis le baiser, ayant trop peur de me laisser emporter par le désir. J'en avais presque oublié la présence de Carlie.

-Tu sais que tu es merveilleuse ?

-On me l'a déjà dit oui !

Je l'embrassai, à nouveau, amoureusement.

-Je meurs de faim, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demandais-je en souriant. Il y avait une odeur de BBQ.

-Des hamburgers, s'écria Carlie.

-On croirait entendre Emmet, les hommes et la nourriture… dit Bella en secouant la tête.

-Waouh, c'est génial. Je me change et on mange.

Après le repas, je m'occupai de donner le bain à Carlie pendant que Bella rangeait. Ma fille me racontait sa semaine avec un entrain que je ne lui connaissais plus. Ça faisait plaisir à entendre et surtout ça me réconfortait. J'étais bien loin d'être dans le même état qu'hier.

Carlie me raconta aussi qu'Alice lui avait demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur et qu'elle pourrait choisir sa robe, ses chaussures et faire coiffer ses cheveux et maquiller son visage comme une grande au salon de beauté, ses yeux pétillaient.

-Papa, pourquoi on se marie ?

_Merde !_

-Parce qu'on est amoureux, parce qu'on veut passez notre vie avec l'autre personne, pour unir notre amour devant les gens que nous aimons, pour fonder une famille.

-Pourquoi alors, avec Bella, vous ne vous mariez pas ?

-Parce que pour l'instant, nous n'en ressentons pas le besoin, dis-je maladroitement.

Je ne voulais pas avoir CETTE discussion, elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Mais je voulais surtout éviter les questions qui lui donneraient LES vraies réponses de mon mariage avec sa mère.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu n'es plus marié avec Tanya, tu peux te marier avec Bella !

_Oui je le peux !_

-Carlie, Bella et moi je ne sais pas si on se mariera un jour.

_Ça me fait peur, ma chérie !__ Pire carrément flipper !_

-Vous allez faire des bébés ?

_O__H OUI JE LE VEUX ! TOUT PLEIN DE BÉBÉS !_

-Je ne sais pas… mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire… tu joues à l'inspectrice de police…

Je ne savais même pas ce qu'en pensait Bella. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler depuis les vacances de noël. Je ne voulais pas parler avec ma fille de quelque chose dont je n'avais pas les réponses

Carlie ria devant l'air outré que j'exagérais et heureusement Bella entra dans la salle de bain à ce moment là. Elle mit la brosse à dents de Carlie sur le comptoir avec sa pâte dentifrice aux fraises.

-Merci Bella…

-De rien… Il faut sortir maintenant… aller viens… dit-elle en ouvrant une serviette devant la baignoire.

Ma fille sortit et Bella l'enroula dans la serviette. Elle la sécha partout et la dirigea vers la chambre pour qu'elle puisse enfiler son pyjama. J'étais resté immobile devant la scène, mais plutôt devant le naturel de l'échange entre elles deux. Bella revint ramasser les vêtements laissés sur le sol, je ne cessais de la regarder, chose qu'elle avait remarqué.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air ?

_Autant être honnête !_

-Parce que je trouve que tu te débrouilles parfaitement bien avec Carlie. Tu t'occupes d'elle comme si c'était ta fille, c'est naturel. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas penser qu'un jour on pourrait avoir des enfants ensemble…

-Edward… je m'occupe de Carlie parce que ça me fait plaisir, je n'y suis pas obligée. Je la considère comme ma fille, elle est importante pour moi et je veux qu'elle le sente. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas y penser de faire un bébé, je t'ai dit que j'étais surprise que tu en veuilles avec moi…

-Ce qui veut dire, en d'autres mots, que tu voudrais avoir des enfants avec moi ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça y est, je suis prête… dit Carlie en entrant dans la salle de bain.

_NOOOOONNN!_

-Moi aussi, viens ma chérie, on va aller regarder les lumières du parc d'attraction du balcon, lui répondit Bella.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, on reprendra cette discussion très intéressante, dis-je avec un sourire qui lui laissait croire qu'elle ne s'en sauverait pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec Carlie. Je me levai pour aller chercher un lit à la réception de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre et qu'un lit dans la suite. J'installai le lit dans un coin de notre chambre pour que ma fille puisse y dormir, avant de rejoindre mes deux amours sur le balcon, regardant les lumières du parc d'attraction.

-Il faut aller au lit ma grande, dis-je après un moment.

-Pas tout de suite ! protesta-t-elle.

-On a une grosse journée demain, faut que tu soies en forme, allez au dodo.

Elle embrassa Bella et revint vers moi. Elle se glissa dans le petit lit et elle bailla. J'étais confiant qu'elle s'endorme rapidement avec le vol et la plage de cet après-midi. Je fermai doucement la porte et rejoignis Bella qui était assise sur le canapé.

Elle se colla instantanément contre moi, le visage contre ma poitrine et ferma les yeux doucement, lorsque je posai ma main sur l'os de sa hanche.

_Je l'avais probablement__ fait paniquer avec mon désir d'enfant !_

-Ça ne va pas ? si c'est la discussion de tout à l'heure… je te l'ai dit que j'attendrai que tu sois prête… je ne te forcerai jamais à faire un bébé… crois-moi ce n'est pas la meilleure façon…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… j'ai… je… j'ai mes règles, je suis épuisée, j'ai mal au crâne, j'ai mal au ventre et j'ai la nausée… dit-elle agacée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans cette période de son cycle.

_Et ben, moi qui croyais qu'on pourrait faire l'amour !_

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi… J'avais prévue autre chose, mais m'occuper de toi, s'avère plus intéressant, dis-je faisant des cercles caressant sa hanche.

-Et tu avais prévue quoi ?

-Faire l'amour à la femme de ma vie… mais je pense qu'un merveilleux bain chaud et un massage de mes superbes mains sera plus efficace…

-Tu as absolument raison.

Ça lui faisait plaisir, j'avais même vu pointer un petit sourire. Je nous fis lever et nous dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau en y mettant de la mousse, je la déshabillai, lui laissant sa petite culotte qu'elle enleva sur le siège des toilettes avant de se glisser dans la baignoire chaude et parfumée.

-Tu veux venir avec moi, demanda-t-elle après un instant.

Je souris, je n'aurais jamais osé lui demander et je n'en espérais pas autant. Je me dévêtis, prenant mon temps, la laissant désireuse de mon corps en me dirigeant vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Je me glissai derrière elle et elle se coucha entre mes jambes, contre mon torse fermant les yeux. Elle avait l'air bien.

-Edward…

-Humm…

-Y'a quelque chose que je voulais te demander…

-Je t'écoute…

-Tu te sens comment d'être libre… je veux dire… ton annulation de mariage…

_LIBRE !_

-Je te l'ai dit mon amour… je suis très heureux d'être libre de cet engagement. Je n'ai plus de contrat avec Tanya… bien sûr j'ai toujours Carlie qui me reliera à elle toute ma vie, mais rien d'autre… tu te rends compte Bella que c'est comme si je n'avais jamais été marié de toute ma vie… plus de trace de Tanya dans mes papiers… elle n'a plus aucun droit sur moi…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire que si j'avais eu un accident, c'est elle qui aurait décidé de tout… c'est elle que l'hôpital aurait appelé… elle à qui on aurait demandé de signer tous les papiers concernant une opération… légalement elle avait beaucoup de droit concernant des décisions importantes si je n'étais plus apte à les prendre… même en ce qui concerne mon compte en banque et Carlie… Tu comprends mieux. ?

-Oui…

-Mais…

_Évidemment, il y avait un mais…__ Bella... n'aie pas peur ! c'est fini tout ça !_

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne souhaitais pas refaire l'expérience du mariage…

-J'ai dit ça oui…

-Mais tu m'as aussi dit que tu étais libre de m'épouser…

-J'ai dit ça aussi…

Je me redressai un peu et la fis tourner doucement entre mes jambes pour que nos yeux se rencontrent.

_Ne me demande pas ça, je t'en supplie !_

-Bella… je suis désolé… c'est vrai que ça peut paraître confus… je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander de m'épouser… je ne suis pas prêt pour ça… mes intentions à ce sujet sont les mêmes… si j'ai dit libre de t'épouser, c'est parce que je le suis vraiment… libre… libre de t'aimer… libre d'être avec toi et aussi libre de t'épouser… sauf que je ne pourrai le faire que lorsque j'en sentirai le besoin… ce qui veut dire libre de te le demander parce que j'en ai envie et pas parce que j'y suis obligé…

_C'est au-dessus de mes forces mon amour !_

-Edward, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces parce que tu crois me faire plaisir… je suis bien avec toi comme je suis… une promesse… NOTRE promesse me suffit amplement… je n'ai pas besoin d'un mariage pour croire que tu m'aimes…

_Merci mon dieu !_

-Merci Bella… toutes les filles veulent un mariage énorme et toi… toi tu m'offres ton amour… peu importe si mariage il y aura dans l'avenir… Je pense la même chose…NOTRE promesse… je ne te forcerai jamais à prendre une décision qui va à l'encontre de ce que tu veux… par contre, si tu veux faire un bébé, sache que moi, je suis prêt à en faire un… demain si tu veux, tu es parfaite pour être la mère de mes enfants, rien qu'à voir comment tu agis avec Carlie… j'ai envie de ça, tu peux même ne pas recommencer une nouvelle plaquette de pilule si tu le veux, mais pas si tu t'y forces pour me faire plaisir.

_Voilà, c'était dit !_

-Aussi vite… je vais essayer de voir pour commencer si je veux vraiment avoir un bébé dans ma vie… je ne me suis jamais posée la question… Je m'occupe de Carlie, mais elle a 7 ans… je ne sais pas…

_Moi je sais !_

-Je t'aime Bella… le reste viendra de lui-même… J'ai juste une condition pour te faire un bébé…

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je veux le savoir si tu arrêtes la contraception et je veux être conscient de faire _les essais_… je veux le savoir, quand je ferai un enfant à la femme de ma vie.

-Requête acceptée… Merci Edward, je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en posant sa bouche sur la mienne.

J'attrapai sa nuque, ne voulant pas qu'elle brise le baiser trop rapidement et je pressai mes lèvres pour approfondir la rapprochant de moi à l'aide de mon autre main sur sa taille. Instinctivement, elle passa ses jambes par dessus mes cuisses. Ce qui nous fit gémir tous les deux lorsque nos sexes entrèrent en contact.

_Humm... j'ai tellement envie de toi !_

-Si je me rappelle bien, la meilleure façon pour soulager la douleur de tes règles est de te faire jouir, non ? dis-je en rompant le baiser pour faire descendre ma bouche sur la peau de son cou.

-Absolument, haleta-t-elle.

Je lui fis reprendre sa position entre mes jambes où son dos reposait contre mon torse. J'étais certain qu'elle pouvait sentir mon érection qui s'était pointé à la minute où son corps s'était collé contre le mien. Je repliai ses genoux et les écartai le plus possible. J'embrassai son cou où j'avais dégagé ses cheveux. Je glissai mes mains sur son corps, le caressant arrêtant sur ses seins magnifiques. Je les pris en coupe et les pressai doucement, modérant mes envies, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Je savais que ses seins étaient plutôt sensibles lors de ses règles.

Elle ferma les yeux profitant des douces caresses que je lui offrais. Lentement je descendis une main sur ses lèvres intimes qui s'étaient gonflés de désir. Je les caressai doucement et les fit écarter, pour faire glisser mes doigts doucement toujours vers le haut cherchant son point sensible, afin d'y faire des cercles langoureux sur son bouton de rose qui grossissait de plus en plus.

-Oui, Edward…

J'appuyai plus fort et elle gémit une autre fois. Elle bougea son corps, balançant ses hanches pour accentuer la friction de mes doigts sur son clitoris. Je la laissai faire, prenant le contrôle de sa jouissance, ne servant presque d'accessoire à son plaisir. Mon excitation grimpait à la même vitesse que la sienne et j'avais du mal à me concentrer pour ne pas jouir, c'était pour elle, juste pour elle, je pouvais attendre.

Elle était encore plus offerte à moi, les jambes écartées de cette manière, sa tête reposait sur mon torse et ses seins pointaient hors de l'eau rendant la vue de ceux-ci terriblement sexy. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'empaumer le gauche puisque ma main droite était occupée à torturer son clitoris. Je fus agréablement accompagné par sa main qui se posa sur son sein droit, qu'elle prit en coupe pour aller pincer pointe durement. Elle avait l'air seule au monde, savourant son plaisir et j'en étais encore plus excité.

-Oh oui Bella… touche-toi pour moi… grognais-je.

_Ça nous rend fou quand elle fait ça, mon vieux !_

Tout en gardant un oeil sur sa main qui s'activait sur son sein, je mordillai son cou en même temps que je pinçai son téton gauche. J'accompagnai ces gestes d'une pression plus forte en faisant les cercles sur son clitoris, elle était tellement proche qu'elle explosa en un long râle de plaisir.

Je souris dans son cou, continuant mes caresses sur son corps, tout en douceur. J'espérais que cet orgasme lui ferait le plus grand, l'emmènerait à la détente post-orgasmique si apaisante pour qu'elle puisse passer une bonne nuit, malgré ses règles.

Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux alors qu'elle enroulait ses doigts autour de mon sexe.

-Bella…

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser dans cet état ? dit-elle en serrant un peu plus fort.

-Humm…

_On se serait arrangé__ tout seul, pas vrai mon vieux ?_

Elle tapota le rebord de la baignoire pour me faire asseoir dessus. Elle se mit à genoux devant moi et lécha mon sexe sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

_Hummm... drôlement mieux que __juste nous deux, mon vieux !_

Elle fit de longs va et viens avant de reprendre son souffle. Mais depuis qu'elle était à genoux devant moi, j'avais juste envie de prendre ses seins pour me faire jouir. Elle m'avait déjà permis de le faire la première fois que nous étions venus ici, alors je me risquai à recommencer. J'écartai les jambes et attirai son corps à mon sexe. Je pris ses seins doucement dans mes mains et j'y engouffrai mon _vieux_ à l'intérieur.

-Putain, soufflais-je.

Je faisais attention pour ne pas lui faire mal en serrant ses seins autour de mon sexe. Elle mit ses mains sur les miennes et j'ouvris les yeux. Elle me sourit à nouveau en pressant mes mains.

_Je peux serrer plus mon vieux ! Génial !_

Je lui rendis son sourire en augmentant la pression de mes mains pour me faire une caresse plus à mon goût. Je gémissais, grognais et râlais tout le long que dura mon ascension au plaisir. C'était une sensation grisante. Mais ce qui m'excitait encore plus était de pouvoir assister au jaillissement de mon sperme sur ses seins. Je ne lâchai pas une seule seconde le mouvement de mon érection qui allait et venait entre ses globes. Je criai presque son nom lorsque je me déversai sur ses seins.

-Wow… je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais être aussi excité… juste à penser à mon sperme sur tes seins. Le voir a été tout simplement exquis.

Encore une fois elle me sourit. J'attrapai une serviette avant de redescendre dans l'eau et fis mousser du savon dessus. Je lavai ma belle de ma jouissance avant de la savonner partout et de la rincer. Je ne voulais pas abuser. Elle devait être crevée.

Je la laissai sortir la première, me laissant me savonner à mon tour. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la rejoindre, la femme de ménage s'arrangerait avec le tout demain matin. J'enfilai un boxer et me collai contre elle pour m'endormir. J'écoutais la respiration régulière de ma fille, qui dormait juste au pied de notre lit, me laissant aller vers les rêves

-Bonne nuit mon amour…

-Bonne nuit ma Bella… je t'aime…

* * *

**V****ous avez vu encore une fois, la détresse d'Edward face à la relation que Bella entretenait avec Jasper. C'était encore plus intense dans ce POV. Il fait un pas en avant et recule de 2 pour en refaire un avec l'appel d'angoisse qu'il a fait à ce dernier.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	24. CHAPITRE 24

**Allo la gang !**

**Pas de réponses aux reviews, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai moins de temps pour mes fics... Ça me rend triste, parce que je voudrais produire des chapitres au même rythme qu'avant, mais cela m'est impossible. **

**Pour celle que ça intéresse, FMRFMV avance lentement mais surement.**

**Oh merde ! C'est un chapitre très attendu et j'ai peur de le poster... vous avez tellement d'attentes sur cette journée en pov d'Edward que ça me fait flipper!**

**Je vous ai blablaté trop longtemps déjà….**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**J'allais oublier, merci à Sisko13, l'homme qui lit mes fics et qui me rassure dans mon écriture sur les ressentis et les réflexions d'Edward, un petit bout de ses commentaires se trouvent dans une conversation entre Jasper et Edward !**

**On se voit en bas.**

**A+**

**Isa**

* * *

_**Chapitre 24**_

Le reste de nos jours passés à Santa Monica furent merveilleux. Carlie avait été d'une finesse exemplaire, comme toujours, en faisant avec Bella les travaux et les leçons qu'elle avait demandé à son professeur pour ne pas qu'elle prenne de retard. Elles étaient allées toutes les deux, pendant que je travaillais, à faire les boutiques. Carlie s'était extasiée devant les manèges du parc d'attraction et je lui avais gagné un magnifique nounours en peluche aussi grand qu'elle. Le retour en voiture fut enjoué, la musique à fond nous chantions tous les trois à tue-tête.

La seule petite faille à notre journée de retour, fut lorsqu'on arrêta déjeuner dans un resto. Encore une fois, une bimbo blonde fit perdre tous ses moyens à ma fille. Elle s'était accrochée tellement fort à ma jambe, que j'avais failli tomber. Ce soir là, Carlie fit un gros cauchemar, le premier depuis qu'on avait quitté la maison du drame. J'étais allé dans sa chambre et je l'avais installée entre Bella et moi. Elle avait sanglotée et tremblée une bonne partie de la nuit.

Au matin, Bella avait appelé Jasper pour lui demander conseil et il avait finalement suggéré de venir pour le diner. Il l'avait emmené prendre une double glace fraise et chocolat, après le diner, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Il lui avait ré-expliqué ce que Bella et moi nous lui avions dit à propos de Tanya, de la prison, qu'elle ne la verrait plus avant longtemps… Elle lui avait demandé d'autres informations sur les câlins d'adulte et _tirer son coup_, elle avait vraiment de la difficulté à assimiler ça. Jasper croit que ce qui la trouble, c'est que pour vouloir un bébé, il faut le faire avec amour et ses parents eux n'étaient pas amoureux. Il croit qu'elle pense que ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle, même si elle ne l'a pas exprimée.

Il nous avait dit s'en être sortit du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui disant que j'étais tombé sous son charme à elle quand elle est venue au monde et c'est ce qui était le plus important. Que Tan-ya était également heureuse d'avoir eu ce petit bébé, et que tous les méchancetés qu'elle avait fait, n'était pas la faute de Carlie. Que Tanya était malade et qu'elle ne s'était pas fait soignée. Qu'elle aurait dû rencontrer un médecin comme Jasper pour l'aider à _«comprendre»_ ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il lui avait demandé qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ses cauchemars. En gros, elle revivait la scène «yogourt» et les cris de Tanya lui disant qu'elle ne me reverrait plus et qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Jasper l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il avait pu, il nous avait même dit que la présence de Bella apaisait Carlie. Qu'elle était la personne de sexe féminin la plus importante pour elle, qu'elle avait occulté Esmée et Alice, qu'elle était pour elle le modèle et la maman qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais surtout, celle qu'elle voulait avoir.

Il dit également à Bella qu'elle ne devait pas se surprendre si elle l'appelait maman du jour au lendemain, sans lui demander la permission de le faire. Pour elle, c'était l'évidence même que c'était Bella sa mère et que Tanya n'était que celle qui l'avait eu dans son ventre, enfin c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. _«Ma maman c'est Bella, pas Tanya, elle s'occupe de moi comme papa s'occupe de moi, alors, j'ai choisi et c'est elle ma maman, c'est Bella»._ Telles avaient été ses paroles.

J'avais souri à cette information en me disant que j'aurais un avant goût pour nos futurs enfants. J'étais intenable face à cette possible grossesse. Je retenais même de lui en parlé chaque fois que j'en avais envie. Je ne voulais pas la forcer, ni l'obliger mais ce désir de bébé avec ma belle devenait de plus en plus présent.

Finalement notre quotidien et notre routine nous comblaient en tous les points. Mars en était déjà à la moitié et Rosalie avait fait son échographie hier et j'avais hâte de savoir le sexe des bébés, mais surtout si tout se passait bien.

Cette fin de semaine, Bella avait sa virée shopping au _sex shop_ avec les filles, tandis que nous, les hommes, on attendrait tous chez Emmet et Rosalie, les seuls ayant une maison assez grande pour qu'on puisse tous avoir une chambre et l'intimité nécessaire pour utiliser les trouvailles des filles. Bella avait appelé la maman de Kristen pour lui demander de prendre Carlie pour dormir à la maison le samedi soir. Elle avait aussi pris les arrangements pour le concert d'Hannah Montana qui avait lieu dans 2 semaines et de tous ce qui entourait l'évènement.

Nous étions vendredi soir et j'avais été prendre Carlie au service de garde pour ensuite nous diriger vers le supermarché, faire des achats pour le repas de ce soir.

-Papa, on pourrait manger des spaghettis ? demanda Carlie en descendant de la voiture.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais on va manger plus tard qu'à l'habitude, c'est un peu long à faire.

-C'est pas grave, je vais prendre une collation en attendant.

-D'accord, ma grande, allez viens, dis-je en prenant un caddy.

Je pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin et plus. Avec Carlie, il y avait toujours plus de chose dans le panier que sur ma liste d'emplettes. Nous grimpâmes l'escalier les mains chargés de sacs et après les avoir déballés, nous nous activions à faire la sauce.

-Je peux couper les légumes ? demanda Carlie.

-Juste si tu me promets que tu vas faire très attention pour ne pas te blesser, répondis-je.

-Je vais être prudente, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Ok, tiens...commence à par éplucher les carottes avec l'économe.

Ça me laisserait le temps de couper les oignons, le céleri, l'ail et de braiser la viande avant de poursuivre avec les carottes. Je n'aimais pas trop quand Carlie avec un couteau dans les mains. J'avais peur qu'elle se blesse. J'aimais mieux quand elle préparait des desserts avec Bella, il n'y avait que peu de manipulation avec les couteaux.

Rapidement, j'avais terminé et le tout mijotait doucement à feux lent. Carlie se précipita dans sa chambre pour faire son sac pour aller chez son amie Kristen demain matin.

-Salut vous deux… ça sent bon… je meurs de faim… dit ma belle en m'approchant de la cuisinière.

-Salut ma chérie, répondis-je en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Salut Bella, dit Carlie en entrant dans la cuisine.

_Voilà, mon vieux, mon tour est déjà fini !_

-Salut ma puce, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

-J'ai presque terminé mon sac pour dormir chez Kristen, dit-elle fièrement.

-Oh, c'est très bien, si tu veux, je vérifie avec toi pour voir que tu as tout emporté ?

-D'accord, dit-elle avant d'aller devant la télé, tandis que Bella alla se changer pour venir me rejoindre, m'aider à terminer le repas.

Je versai du vin dans des verres à pied et comme à tous les vendredis, une bouteille de vin se vida. Nous venions de coucher Carlie, et nous terminions notre dernier verre de vin. Je laissai Bella quelques minutes pour revenir avec une boîte de plastique de taille moyenne, ma boîte magique. Je la déposai sur la table basse du salon avant de la regarder en riant. J'avais hâte de voir si elle allait réagir comme moi à la vue de "_Georges_".

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ma boîte _magique_… je voulais te montrer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur pour te guider pour ton shopping au sex shop demain, répondis-je.

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Jasper m'a téléphoné quand j'étais dans la voiture pour me demander de suggérer un achat à Alice, et toi… toi tu me _guides_ dans mes achats…

-Jasper t'a demandé quoi ? demandais-je.

-De fortement suggérer à Alice l'achat d'un truc…

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Han han… je ne te le dirai pas Edward… secret entre meilleur ami… Alice ne saura pas que ça vient de lui… et crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir…

-Très bien… alors tu veux voir ce qui se cache là-dedans ?

_De toutes façons, j'en avais déjà assez vu des perversités de Jasper._

-Bien sur…

J'ouvris le couvercle de la boîte et je lui fis découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte. J'étais conscient qu'en lui montrant les jouets que je possédais, elle poserait probablement des questions sur le genre de pratique que je faisais avant de la rencontrer.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit les menottes, la cravache, le bandeau pour les yeux, le cockring ainsi que les cordes de bondage rouges. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire en coin qui voulait dire «tu ne t'attendais pas à ça»…

-Tu fais dans le sado maso ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Non… je ne fais pas dans le sado maso… plus dans la domination et la soumission…

-Et il y a une différence ?

_Hummm... oui..._

-Absolument… le sado maso, c'est quand tu prends du plaisir à faire mal à l'autre pendant la relation sexuelle… la domination et la soumission, c'est en quelque sorte, le contrôle de l'un sur le plaisir sexuel de l'autre…

-Tu as pratiqué ça souvent, demanda-t-elle ahurie.

-Quelques fois, mais c'était plutôt de la mise en scène…

-La fille de Seattle, à ton bureau ?

-Oui… Mélanie…

-Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre que tu voudrais essayer avec moi ?

_Je n'avais pas pensé à ça !_

-Non… je ne suis pas un adepte, ni un mordu... même si ça peut être assez excitant d'avoir une fille attachée à une tête de lit par les mains et par les pieds, les jambes complètement écartées… soumises à tes moindre désirs… dis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_Ça pourrait être intéressant mon vieux non ?_

-Tu veux m'en parler… je veux dire, tu peux me dire comment tu fais ça… dit-elle.

_Euh... qu'est-ce que je pouvais raconter et qu'est-ce que je ne raconte pas ?_

-Ça ne t'embête pas ? C'est intense comme sexualité… il faut avoir une confiance absolue en son partenaire pour faire ce genre de pratique.

_Est-ce que Bella avait assez confiance en moi pour faire une séance ?_

-J'ai fait beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle Bella… Je cherchais désespérément à m'amuser quand je sortais de la maison. Carlie prenait tout mon temps et quand je sortais, je perdais les pédales le temps d'une nuit. Ensuite, j'en avais pour un mois avant d'y retourner.

-Edward… je ne suis pas une enfant de chœur moi non plus… j'ai eu plusieurs expériences également.

-Je sais… mais quand Mélanie m'a proposé du sexe, sans sentiment… juste de la baise, je n'ai pas pu refuser… en plus… ça se passait souvent au bureau en fin de journée quand tout le monde était parti. C'était parfait pour moi.

-Vous faisiez toujours dans ce genre ?

-Non, répondis-je en souriant. C'est plutôt d'avoir le contrôle sur l'autre qui est excitant… que la fille soit soumise et qu'elle réponde à ce que tu lui ordonnes et fasse tout ce que tu lui dictes.

Je lui pris la main.

-Si tu veux, je pourrai te montrer, un soir pour s'amuser… la seule condition que j'ai, c'est que je voudrais que Carlie ne soit pas endormie à quelques pas de nous…

-Oh… d'accord… dit-elle gênée avant de reprendre.

-J'aime beaucoup t'entendre parler d'une partie de ta vie. Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais tu m'arrêtes si tu penses que c'est trop pour toi…

Elle hocha la tête.

-Elle m'a proposée du sexe sans sentiments. Elle me trouvait séduisant, je la trouvais belle, les cheveux longs châtains et elle avait un corps presque parfait, tout ce qu'il faut au bon endroit, alors j'ai accepté. C'était devenu ma meilleure amie. Comme Jasper et toi en fait, on baisait, on discutait, souvent on dinait ensemble. Elle m'a énormément soutenu ou plutôt changé les idées, avec mes problèmes avec Tanya. La seule chose qu'on ne faisait pas, c'était de se présenter ensemble en public. On avait un plan cul et il était exclusif, ça durer 3 ans. Elle a fini par rencontrer un bon gars et aujourd'hui elle attend son 2e enfant.

-La journée où elle m'a proposée ça, nous étions en pause pour le lunch. Vers la fin de la journée elle est entrée dans mon bureau. Elle avait déboutonné son chemisier pour me laisser voir le haut de ses seins et la dentelle rose de son soutien-gorge. Avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle s'est glissée sous mon bureau soit disant pour vérifier la marchandise et surtout me faire passer le test.

-Elle a défait mon pantalon et m'a prise dans sa bouche d'une façon que je ne connaissais pas. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir toutes les façons de baiser, sauf deux. Nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour, même si parfois c'était doux au début, c'était de la baise et l'autre façon, c'est le sexe anal. Elle s'était fait prendre de force à 16 ans par son petit ami et il lui avait fait vraiment mal.

-Elle s'est fait forcée et elle était capable d'avoir des relations sexuelles quand même ? demanda Bella intriguée.

-En fait, c'est plus un petit ami qu'elle n'était plus capable d'avoir. Elle voulait être libre, sans attache et prendre du plaisir. C'est là qu'elle m'a proposé tous ses fantasmes.

-Du genre ?

-Au bureau, dans mon bureau qui se fermait à clé dans le sien qui était au milieu de tous, séparé seulement par des demi-murs, rassure-toi, nous attendions que le bureau soit fermé, dans l'ascenseur, les toilettes et la voiture.

-C'est seulement les endroits ça, mais les pratiques ?

-En plus de la domination/soumission, mais là encore, elle avait ses limites. Ce qu'elle voulait le plus c'était la spontanéité, l'envie brûlante et le désir de se faire prendre fort, vite et à n'importe lequel moment de la journée, même en plein après-midi entre deux réunions.

_Dans les toilettes !_

-C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on prend notre pied comme jamais, dit-elle en me souriant.

-Oui, mais à part le fait que Mélanie était un vrai bon coup, il manquait quelque chose.

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Après nos relations sexuelles, il n'y avait aucun câlin, pas de douche ensemble, pas de baiser, à part celui que je lui faisais sur le haut de la tête quand je la quittais. Quelques fois, je l'ai serré dans mes bras mais juste pour la rassurer ou la consoler, et ce n'était jamais après le sexe. Je n'ai jamais dormi avec elle, même pas après du sexe épuisant. C'était notre loi pour ne pas faire dans les sentiments.

-Tu n'as jamais passé la nuit chez elle ?

-Oui, mais sur le canapé. Une fois dans son lit, mais c'était parce qu'elle venait de perdre son père d'un infarctus. Elle avait juste besoin d'une présence, alors, je m'étais allongé sur le dos, elle s'était blottie contre moi et j'avais surveillé son sommeil agité. Nous étions des amis avant tout.

-Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu quand on est allé à Seattle ?

-Oh, elle habite à Vancouver, au Canada, maintenant avec son mari et sa fille.

-Merci Edward de m'avoir fait partager cette partie de ta vie.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté !

-Et maintenant, tu suggères quoi pour demain ? À moins que tu aies déjà demandé à Alice de me conseiller subtilement.

-Je te fais confiance… tu vas nous ramener quelque chose d'intéressant… mais, j'aimerais bien te voir dans un nouvel ensemble de lingerie hyper sexy…

-Va pour la lingerie sexy… dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de nous lever et me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je ne pus que la suivre et embarquer sous la douche avec elle. Je l'aidai à se savonner et elle fit pareil pour moi. On se coucha, fatigués de notre semaine de travail blotti l'un contre l'autre.

_**Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip**_

-Allô…

_-Mon frère adoré... c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui... on va faire du shooooppinnngg !_

-Du calme Alice, pas si fort... c'est samedi matin…

_-Toujours aussi bougon le matin... passe-moi Bella... allez Edward... réveille-là !_

-D'accord, d'accord…

Je bougeai pour me tourner vers Bella qui était dos à moi. J'approchai mon visage de son cou pour y dépose un petit baiser et je la vis frissonner. La chaleur de sa peau fit tressaillir mon sexe déjà durcit.

_On pourrait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Alice mon vieux ?_

-Bella… dis-je en pressant mon érection matinal contre ses fesses.

-Humm…

-Pour toi, c'est Alice… dis-je en lui passant le téléphone.

Elle attrapa le téléphone pour répondre tandis que je descendais mes mains sur sa taille pour faire des cercles sur son ventre et sous sa camisole, avec mes doigts.

-Alice !

_..._

-Alice, il est 7h du matin… on ne part qu'à 12h00.

_..._

-Humm…

Elle gémit, je venais de glisser ma main dans son pyjama et mon doigt glissait doucement dans ses lèvres intimes. Je sortis mon sexe de mon boxer et il prit encore plus d'ampleur une fois à l'air libre.

_..._

-Oh oui… gémit-elle à nouveau un peu trop explicitement, en sentant mon érection, alors que je baissai son pantalon et sa petite culotte en soulevant un peu sa jambe

._.._

-Désolée Allliiccee… s'écria-t-elle, alors que je venais de la pénétrer.

_..._

-C'est bon… Alice… ouiiii… Oh mon dieu… ok….répondit-elle à ma soeur, cachant difficilement ses gémissements.

J'allais et venais en elle, et cette situation était devenue tellement excitante que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

Elle ferma le téléphone et allongea son bras pour agripper ma tête, pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je continuai mes mouvements en elle, grisée par le mouvement de ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Mes mains devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes sur ses seins, je les pressais fermement en pinçant les pointes. Ça me faisait bander encore plus fort quand je sentais ce petit bout de chair dur entre mes doigts.

-oh oui… Edward… plus fort…

_Plus fort ? On ne tiendra pas mon vieux !_

Je pris sa main pour la diriger vers son sexe et je la guidai sur son clitoris. Je voulais qu'elle puisse jouir en même temps que moi et je savais que c'était la seule façon pour elle d'y parvenir.

-Caresse-toi ma Bella… je suis trop proche… Soufflais-je doucement.

Elle fit ce que je lui demandais. J'attendis quelques minutes qu'elle prenne le contrôle de sa jouissance, continuant à donner des coups de rein, mettant une main sur sa hanche pour accélérer le mouvement et approfondir, butant sur son point G. Elle ne serait pas longue à me demander de me laisser aller, je la sentais déjà se resserrer sur moi.

-Viens Edward… c'est bon… laisse-toi aller… j'y suis…

_Douce musique !_

-Oh Bella… oui… c'est booonn

-Edwaaarddd….

_Putain!_

Je continuai mon va et vient, plus doucement cette fois, savourant le bien-être ressenti après la jouissance en l'embrassant dans le cou nous aidant à reprendre notre souffle.

-Bon matin mon amour, soufflais-je en me retirant doucement.

-C'est un meilleur réveil que d'être attaquée par la voix aiguë de ta sœur…

_Seigneur oui !_

Et là, une furie tout aussi excitée qu'Alice, entra en trombe dans la chambre, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur.

-PAPA, BELLA… c'est le matin, allez debout, je vais chez Kristen aujourd'hui… s'écria Carlie.

_Oh merde ! Tous aux abris !_

Je fus aussi vite que l'éclair pour remonter le pyjama de Bella et descendre sa camisole en finissant par remettre mon boxer en place. J'étais heureux de nous avoir gardés sous la chaleur des couvertures au lieu d'avoir enlever tous ce qui nous recouvrait pour profiter de la vue du corps magnifique de mon amour.

-Hey ma princesse, tu as bien dormi on dirait ? dis-je en en me redressant pour s'asseoir, le dos contre la tête de lit.

-Oh oui, j'ai trèèèèss bien dormi, dit-elle en venant se blottir dans mes bras.

-Viens là, dis-je en l'attrapant.

Bella se tourna vers nous et s'installa elle aussi, assise, le dos contre la tête de lit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Carlie, pour la serrer contre elle.

-Hey ma puce, ton sac est prêt. J'ai vérifié hier avant de dormir. Il manque juste ta brosse à dents, dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

-Oh, mais je l'ai déjà mise dedans et regarde, je suis toute habillée, répondit-elle fièrement.

-Carlie, ma chérie, tu as encore 4h00 avant d'aller chez Kristen, dis-je.

Elle tient d'Alice de plus en plus en vieillissant. Ma soeur a une influence positive sur Carlie et cette dernière bizarrement, ne prenait que le bon de sa marraine, lui donnant juste un peu de folie. Carlie a toujours été calme et la proximité d'Alice lui apporte la fougue dont une fillette de son âge a besoin.

-Je sais, mais je voulais être prête… qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le petit déjeuner, Bella, tu viens m'aider ? s'excita-t-elle.

-Humm… c'est très tentant, mais je dois rappeler Alice et je suis certaine qu'elle m'attend pour prendre le petit déjeuner chez elle.

Je ris, m'imaginant très bien ma sœur faire vivre un enfer à Bella pour lui avoir raccroché la ligne ce matin, vu qu'elle avait mieux à faire avec moi.

-Papa alors… on fait du pain doré ? me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi un sourire sur le visage, celui qu'elle savait que je ne lui refusais rien.

-Avec des fruits ? demandais-je.

-Oui, s'écria-t-elle.

J'embrassai ma Bella avant de suivre ma fille vers la cuisine.

Je préparai le pain doré pour ma fille, tandis qu'elle coupait les fruits. Je mis la cafetière en marche pour faire couler un café latté, pour Bella, que je mis dans une tasse isolante. Carlie et moi entamions notre première bouchée lorsque Bella arriva dans la cuisine, les cheveux propres humides de sa douche. Je lui tendis le café pour la route et nous embrassa tous les deux avant de se rendre chez Alice.

Je passai l'avant midi avec ma fille, travaillant son piano et parlant de sa journée et nuit qu'elle allait passer chez sa copine. Elle était surexcitée.

-Elle ne revient pas Bella ?

-Non ma puce. Elle faisait les boutiques avec ta marraine et ensuite on se rejoint chez Emmett et Rosalie pour un souper et une soirée entre amis.

-Je peux l'appeler, j'ai oublié de lui dire de passer une bonne journée.

-Ça ne fait rien, tu lui parleras demain.

-Je veux lui parler, s'il te plaît.

Je soufflai. À quoi bon lui refuser, Bella devait avoir une minute ou deux à lui consacrer.

-Vas-y appelle-là ! dis-je en lui tendant mon portable.

-SUPER ! Merci papa !

Elle composa le numéro, elle le savait, je lui avais appris lorsque nous avions emménagés tous les trois. Je l'avais inscrit également dans tous les endroits où je le pouvais dans ces vêtements et sacs pour l'école.

-Bella, c'est moi… je peux te parler une minute ?

_..._

-Papa, il dit que tu es occupée, mais j'avais oublié de te dire de passer une bonne journée.

_..._

-Oui, nous sommes dans la voiture.

_..._

-Je t'aime aussi Bella, à plus tard.

Elle raccrocha en souriant.

-Tu vois, elle m'a parlé, dit-elle fièrement.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne te parlerait pas, juste qu'elle était occupée, répliquais-je.

Je la déposai chez sa copine et je fis le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas "collé" là, au risque de passer à nouveau pour le pire papa poule qu'ils aient vus de toute leur vie.

J'avais déjà avisé Jasper que je passais le prendre chez lui pour nous rendre chez Emmett et je me garai donc devant l'immeuble. Il était déjà en bas à m'attendre un sac sur l'épaule.

-Salut Edward ! dit-il alors qu'il prenait place sur le siège passager de ma voiture.

-Salut Jasper !

Il boucla sa ceinture.

-Alors, remis de tes émotions ? demanda-t-il.

-Putain oui ! et je crois bien que j'ai compris le pourquoi de ma réaction.

-Je suis impatient de l'entendre, dit-il, amusé.

-Je pense que j'étais bouleversé parce que je n'ai pas réagit comme je l'aurais souhaité. J'aurais plutôt voulu l'envoyer chier comme je l'ai fait avec Lauren. Lui faire comprendre que ça ne m'intéressait absolument pas, mais j'ai été trop surpris par sa proposition pour réagir.

-Lauren ?

-C'est une femme mi quarantaine qui a couché avec presque tous les participants de cette réunion mensuelle. Elle venait de me faire une proposition juste avant celle de Brian.

-Alors, tu étais déjà en mode défense quand Brian t'a abordé ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait sa chance.

Il rit.

-Mais, si tu veux mon avis, Brian a eu un manque de respect total envers toi. La manière dont il t'a abordé était loin d'être approprié, c'était vulgaire et trop direct, vous n'avez pas élevé les poules ensembles!

-Mais, même si j'avais voulu lui faire comprendre d'une autre façon, je sais que j'ai été assez clair. Il m'a traité normalement le lendemain, comme si sa proposition de la veille n'avait jamais été.

-Tout est bien qui fini bien alors ?

-Ouaip ! J'ai paniqué pour rien.

Il me regarda avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Alors tu as suivi mon conseil ?

-Lequel ?

-La bière, le porno, la méga branlette ?

-T'arrêtes jamais! Dis-je en secouant la tête.

-Pervers qui s'assume !

Je ris. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais ajouter à ça !

Nous nous garions devant la maison d'Emmett et Rosalie. Je voyais Emmett discuter avec deux mecs, dont l'ont était Jacob que je reconnaissais et l'autre que je n'avais jamais vu qui devait être Ben, le copain d'Angela, l'amie de Bella.

-Hey, salut les gars, dit Emmet en nous voyant arriver près d'eux.

-Salut mec, répondit Jasper avant de se diriger vers Jacob pour lui foutre son poing sur l'épaule après une réplique de Jacob.

-Salut Emmett, merci pour l'invitation.

-Ça me fait plaisir Edward. La maison est grande et ça va faire du bien à Rosalie de passer une journée entre fille. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas trop à la hauteur de ce temps pour l'aider.

-T'en fait pas, je suis certain que tout va s'arranger. Elle va revenir de cette journée la tête pleine d'idées les plus folles les unes que les autres.

-Ouais, sourit-il.

Jasper et Jacob étaient encore en train de se chamailler.

-C'est pour ça que t'étais toujours fourré avec Bella ! J'avais jamais compris pourquoi un mec comme toi s'acharnait à rester le meilleur ami d'une fille.

-Ta gueule Jacob ! dit Jasper.

_Nous y revoilà ! Encore un épisode sur la vie sexuelle de Jasper et Bella ! _

-Tu te faisais Bella chaque fois que tu le pouvais ! C'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas de petite amie.

-Ça suffit Jacob ! dit Emmett.

-Toi aussi tu savais ?

-Non. J'ai su il y a quelques semaines. C'était pas nos affaires.

_J'en ai marre !_

-J'aurais bien voulu savoir avant !

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Jasper en soupirant. Il avait l'air aussi las que moi que tous se mêlent de cette affaire.

-J'aurais pu me foutre de toi quand c'est moi qui la baisait ! dit Jacob en riant.

_Je vais lui couper son envie de rire moi à ce connard !_

-Et si je me l'étais fait quand même alors qu'elle était avec toi ? dit Jasper un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

_Non ! Elle a dit "jamais quand j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie !"_

Jacob déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la remarque de Jasper.

-Bella est beaucoup trop honnête pour avoir fait ça !gronda Jacob.

-Douterais-tu de l'importance que Bella accordait à votre relation ?

-Non!

-Alors pourquoi j'ai semé le doute dans ta petite cervelle ? dit Jasper un sourire satisfait scotché sur le visage.

-Idiot de psy ! scanda Jacob en se tournant pour prendre le nécessaire pour faire le nettoyage des voitures.

Emmett secoua la tête en riant.

-Et bien... on a décidé que de laver nos voitures faisait partie des activités obligatoires à faire lors d'une journée entre mecs, dit ce dernier.

-Ça ne fera pas de tort, dis-je heureux de faire autre chose que de parler de LA relation entre Jasper et MA petite amie.

Jacob revint avec le boyau d'arrosage, des brosses et des produits nettoyants et commença par la voiture d'Emmett. Ben, que je trouvais très sympathique, alla nous chercher une bière alors que nous étions rendus à notre troisième voiture à laver, soit la mienne, lorsqu'Emmett explosa.

-Ok les mecs ! On a parlé mécanique, pneu, tonte de pelouse, camping, de boulot, même de nos épargnes, est-ce qu'on pourrait maintenant rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! C'était une journée pour parler de sexe non ?

-Euh ouais, dis-je alors qu'aucun des joyeux lurons présents ne se décidaient à répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda-t-il faisait rire les trois autres.

-Ok… on a déjà parlé de plusieurs aspects de votre sexualité, mais c'était souvent de la façon émotionnelle de votre désir de faire un bébé, et non de la pratique elle-même, dit Japser.

-Je sais mec. J'ai compris pourquoi nous en étions arrivés à cette sexualité platonique, répondit-il.

-Attends… Attends… toi tu as une sexualité platonique ? dit Jacob.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous sortir encore, celui-là !_

-Oui, dit Emmett presque honteux.

Il avait perdu toute sa confiance. Comme si l'intervention de Jacob lui avait fait perdre son assurance à se confier et demander des conseils.

-Rosalie est un canon ! Elle doit être chaude ! Elle a des seins…

-Jacob ! dit Jasper sur un ton plein de reproches.

-Quoi ? dit Jacob, qui ne comprenait absolument pas le problème du couple.

-Ce qu'Emmett et Rosalie vivent n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit canon ou pas ! s'indigna Jasper.

-Non ?

-Non imbécile ! Rosalie n'est pas tombé enceinte lors d'une baise, plaquée contre les carreaux de la douche et parce que j'avais oublié de mettre une capote !

_Prends ça du con !_

-On a dû se faire suivre pendant plus de deux ans en clinique de fertilité et faire l'amour au deux jours durant ces deux années qu'on ait envie ou pas. Et je ne te parle pas des tests, des analyses et des examens qu'on a du passer pour s'assurer que notre mécanique était en état de fonctionner.

_Ça devait être une épreuve terrible !_

-On y était obligé, alors, bien que ma femme soit canon n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai une sexualité platonique haleta Emmett, essoufflé par sa tirade.

-Tu devrais apprendre à la fermer Jake, gronda Jasper.

_Je seconde ._

Emmett avait fermé les yeux et inspirait. Je posai une main sur son épaule, qui j'espérais serait rassurante.

-Je suis désolé Em… souffla Jacob.

-C'est bon Jake, je devrais être habitué depuis le temps.

-N'empêche, il aurait dû la fermer, il sait autant que moi tout le mal que vous avez eu pour que Rosalie soit enceinte, dit Jasper.

-Et si on reprenait du début, suggéra Ben, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de l'échange.

-Bonne idée, scanda le psy.

Après quelques secondes, Ben reprit la parole.

-Juste par curiosité, mais surtout pour comprendre et te donner des conseils, je voudrais savoir et rassure-toi Emmett, c'est juste dans le but d'aider.

-Oui ?

-Vous faisiez l'amour tous les deux jours, ça va, mais… pourquoi c'était un problème ? Tous les mecs rêvent d'avoir ce rythme !

_Merci Ben, moi aussi je voulais savoir !_

Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent.

-Quand tu es obligé de faire l'amour à ta femme, ça n'a pas le même intérêt, si en plus c'est pour te reproduire, dit Jasper.

-Il n'y a plus de place pour la fantaisie ! Oublié les fellations, faut que tu jouisses dans son vagin et le plus au fond possible. Oublié les baises vite faites sur la table de la cuisine, oublié les baises passionnées contre les carreaux de la douche. Juste la célèbre position du missionnaire et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ne pas que ton précieux sperme une fois à l'intérieur ne s'écoule entre ses cuisses et ne servent pas à faire la course à l'ovule dans son utérus et réussir à le féconder.

Tout le monde resta muet. Emmett reprenait son souffle avant de continuer.

-Pas le droit de te branler, faut garder une production de spermatozoïdes de qualité. Pas le droit de foutre sur ses seins, même si c'est ça qui te fait fantasmer depuis la veille. Pas le droit de foutre dans sa bouche, aucune chance de foutre ailleurs que dans son vagin pour que chaque goutte de sperme, si précieuse soit-elle, servait à faire un bébé. Et crois-moi quand ta femme pleure et fait une crise à chaque mois parce qu'elle a ses règles, la seule chose que tu veux, c'est la mettre enceinte pour la rendre heureuse. Alors tu lui fais l'amour aux deux jours sans rechigner, dans la même putain de position, alors qu'elle jouie une fois sur deux, même si tu t'appliques à le faire, finit-il en hurlant presque.

_Oh merde ! T'entends ça mon vieux ? C'est de la torture ce qu'ils ont vécus !_

-Hey c'est fini tout ça Em, dit Jasper doucement.

-Je sais ! C'est juste… je voudrais la baiser et revivre notre sexualité, celle qu'on avait avant. Je voudrais juste la faire jouir, je voudrais juste l'aimer aussi fort et passionnément sans penser à cette fichue technique bébé ! Mais j'ai peur !

Jacob lui tendit une autre bière.

_Enfin, il fait quelque chose d'intelligent !_

-Tu as peur de quoi ? demandais-je en même temps que Ben.

-De tout ! De ne pas savoir m'y prendre, de lui faire mal tellement j'ai envie que ce soit fort, pire de provoquer une fausse couche si je ne fais pas attention à elle et aux bébés.

_Ok, on est mal barré !_

-Arrête de paniquer, dit Jasper.

-Tu ferais quoi Jazz à ma place ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que moi je ferais ? demanda Jasper en souriant.

_Pervers !_

-Oui !

-Et bien... J'irais sous la douche et je me branlerais jusqu'à ce que je jouisse sur le mur et je recommencerais tant que cette foutue pression ne serait pas descendue. T'as besoin de te vider les couilles mec !

_Bonne idée mec !_

-Moi aussi, c'est ce que je ferais, dis-je.

-Toi aussi ? demanda Emmett.

-Regarde toi Em ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas giclé, demanda Jasper.

-Euh... 10 jours... je crois, répondit-il.

-Edward ? me demanda Jasper en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Ce matin avec Bella et ma dernière branlette sous la douche, il y a 3 jours.

-Jacob ?

-Hier soir avec Leah et ma dernière branlette, sous la douche ce matin.

-Ben ?

-Comme Jacob ! Hier soir avec Angela et branlette, sous la douche ce matin.

-Tu vois ! Faut que tu te vides les boules sinon tu vas devenir fou ! dit Jasper.

-Et toi Jasper ? demanda Jacob.

-Ce matin, un super 69 avec Alice et elle a tout avalé. Ensuite, je l'ai baisé sous la douche, en la faisant hurler.

-Jasper putain ! grognais-je, mais il m'ignora et se tourna vers Emmett.

-Nous, on finit de laver les voitures, ensuite on tond le gazon, pendant que toi... tu entres dans la douche et tu te branles jusqu'à l'épuisement.

-J'peux pas faire ça ! Vous êtes là !

-Et alors ? Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

Nous secouâmes tous la tête négativement.

-Bien... File te branler mec ! ordonna Jasper.

-T'es qu'un foutu pervers Hale ! dit Emmett.

-Ouais et j'aime ça !

Emmett nous regarda chacun notre tour avant de partir vers la maison où nous entendîmes l'eau de la douche quelques minutes après. Jasper mit la musique plus forte et nous retournâmes à ce que nous faisions avant cette discussion.

Jacob démarra la tondeuse et j'espérais pour lui, qu'Emmett se soulagerait sans problème. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cours, 1h30 s'était écoulée. Il avait le visage illuminé, des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire niais sur le visage.

_Regarde-le mon vieux ! il a l'air mieux ! Thérapie pour les mecs !_

-Bon, maintenant que je ne suis branlé, je veux les meilleurs trucs de sexe pour que ma Rose voit des étoiles, dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Waouh ! Emmett ! cria Jacob, nous faisant éclater de rire.

-Cunnilingus ! dit Ben et je ne pouvais que me joindre à lui.

-Définitivement !

-Ça fait un bail, souffla Emmett.

-C'est LA chose à faire pour lui faire voir des étoiles, dit Jasper.

-Vous avez des trucs ?

-Tout plein mec ! dit fièrement Jasper.

Ce dernier se lança dans une explication assez réaliste du sujet. Je rajoutai quelques infos ici et là pour qu'Emmett sache qu'il y avait plusieurs façons de faire un cunnilingus, quoiqu'il sache très bien comment faire, fallait juste lui redonner un peu de courage pour remettre de la fantaisie dans sa sexualité.

-Et si tu as peur de la fausse couche, il te reste une pratique sexuelle ! dit Jasper avec un sourire arrogant scotché sur le visage.

_Mon vieux ? Il va vraiment lui dire, ce que je pense qu'il va lui dire ?_

-Qui consiste à ? demanda Emmett totalement ignorant.

_Il va lui conseiller ça ! Ce mec baise sa soeur !_

-Le sexe anal, c'est sans danger pour les bébés !

_Il l'a dit ! Il est encore plus pervers que nous mon vieux !_

-T'es sérieux là ? demanda Emmett.

-On ne peut plus sérieux, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Rosalie ne voudra jamais que je la prenne de cette façon !

-Tu lui as déjà demandé ? Vous avez déjà essayé ? demanda Jasper.

-Non.

-Alors comment tu peux être certain qu'elle va refuser ! Rosalie doit ressentir la même chose que toi sur votre sexualité. Elle doit avoir envie de quelque chose de différent et comme toi, de fort et d'intense.

Emmett ne répondit pas, mijotant probablement les paroles de Jasper. Je pris une gorgée de bière.

-Euh... Qui a déjà essayé, à part Jasper, le sexe anal ? demanda Ben en rougissant, nous regardant à tour de rôle.

-Non, jamais, ça ne m'attirait pas, dit Jacob. Mais Leah a l'air de l'avoir déjà fait. Elle lève souvent les fesses quand je lui fais une minette pour que ma langue se rende là.

Ben me regarda.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Toi Ben, demanda Jasper.

-Non, mais... j'en rêve la nuit ! J'comprends pas pourquoi en fait.

Jasper rit avant de lui répondre.

-Parce que tu as une petite amie sérieuse et que tu veux l'aimer de toutes les façons possibles. Ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que tu es un dépravé sexuel parce que tu as envie de sexe anal. C'est normal d'avoir envie que ta femme se donne à toi de cette façon. C'est une preuve que le couple est fort et qu'il peut tout partager, même son endroit le plus intime.

-Wow ! Pourquoi la pratique sexuelle la plus inhabituelle et qui répugne la plupart des gens à l'air d'une pratique normale et presque romantique quand ça sort de la bouche de Jasper ! dit Jacob.

-Parce que je suis bien dans ma peau et je suis à l'aise avec ma sexualité.

-C'est pour ça que Bella continuait à coucher avec toi. Tu l'endormais avec tes conneries à la Don Juan, rigola Jacob.

_Génial ! Il remettait ça sur le tapis !_

-T'es nul Jake ! dit Jasper avant de continuer le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Il faut avoir une confiance mutuelle l'un envers l'autre. Ce n'est pas un acte qu'on doit faire brusquement sans ménagement, juste pour baiser.

Jasper ne regardait que Ben, mais je voyais bien qu'Emmett était tout aussi attentif aux paroles de Jasper.

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est un acte d'amour avant tout. Faut être doux, tendre, attentionné, patient et s'assurer de préparer sa partenaire convenablement, pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux. Ce qui est fréquent la première fois.

-Vraiment douloureux ? demanda Ben.

-Pas si tu prépares bien ta petite amie, mais avant assure-toi qu'elle est d'accord et que ça lui fait envie.

-Comment on fait pour savoir ça ? demanda Emmett.

-T'as qu'à t'aventurer vers son petit trou avec ta langue ou tes doigts quand tu lui fais une minette. Si elle ne te repousse pas, continue et la prochaine fois, va un peu plus loin dans ta nouveauté, répondis-je.

Jasper me regarda en souriant.

-Je le savais que tu avais un pervers avec de l'expérience au fond de toi ! s'exclama ce dernier en rigolant.

_Merci Jasper !_

Finalement la journée passa rapidement avec les discussions sérieuses ou pas sur la sexualité. Emmett et Rosalie avaient été tellement absorbés par la pratique pour faire un bébé, qu'ils en avaient oublié l'essentiel.

Jasper et Ben étaient allés au marché prendre des bières et tout ce qu'il fallait pour le repas du soir et je restai donc avec Emmett et Jacob. Pas que ça me plaisait, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas suivre Jasper à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour me servir de lui comme bouclier face à Jacob.

-Alors Edward, une femme enceinte, est-ce qu'elle jouit de la même façon, je veux dire elle est plus gourmande et elle en veut toujours plus, tu faisais comment pour suivre le rythme toi ? me demanda Jacob.

_Je déteste ce mec ! Aucun filtre, il dit TOUT ce qu'il lui passe par la tête._

-Oh…. Euh… désolé Jacob, je n'ai jamais couché avec Tanya alors qu'elle était enceinte. Par contre, sa chambre était à côté de la mienne chez mes parents et elle s'activait plusieurs fois par nuit avec son vibro… j'ai même dû lui en acheter un nouveau tellement elle le faisait surchauffer… répondis-je en les faisant éclater de rire.

-Emmet ? Rosalie, elle est comment, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trois fois plus chaude parce qu'elle a trois bébés, parce que mon vieux, tu ne vas pas y arriver ? rigola Jacob.

_Lourdeau !_

-Salut les gars, dit Rosalie en entrant dans la cuisine.

_Enfin sauvé !_

-Hey ma chérie, ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? demanda Emmett.

Il voulait tellement que tout se passe bien pour elle.

-Oui, mon amour, juste mes jambes qui sont un peu lourdes… dit-elle en nichant son nez dans le cou de son homme.

Il y avait un tel amour qui émanait d'eux que s'en était émouvant. J'osais espérer que Bella et moi avions l'air aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre face au regard des autres. Je tournai le regard vers ma belle et lui tendit les bras alors qu'elle avançait vers moi.

-Hey mon amour, ils ne t'ont pas trop fait tourner en bourrique ces deux là ? je sais très bien comment ils peuvent être lorsqu'ils sont ensemble tous les deux, dit-elle en montrant Emmett et Jacob.

-Non, ça va… t'inquiète, Jasper a prit ma défense, répondis-je avant de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser amoureusement sur les lèvres.

_Qui l'eut cru ? Jazz et moi super copain !_

-En parlant de Jazz, il est où ? demanda Alice alors que Leah se blottissait dans les bras de Jacob.

-Parti avec Ben chercher la bière, dis-je en embrassant Bella.

Elle m'avait manqué aujourd'hui.

-Bon alors, on va aller déposer nos sacs nous Angela, dit Alice avant de tirer cette dernière par le bras.

Bella se détacha de moi voulant elle aussi aller déposer son sac. Elle embrassa Emmet et Jacob l'attrapa par le bras. Je me retins de grogner.

-Hey, pas si vite chérie… dit-il en lui collant un baiser fort sur la joue.

-Toujours aussi délicat Jacob, dit-elle en riant.

-Juste avec toi chérie, lui répondit-il en riant la serrant dans ses bras.

_Mon vieux, je t'ai dit que je détestais ce con !_

Jasper et Ben arrivèrent et j'allai les aider à rentrer les paquets. Emmett aida Rosalie à monter les siens et à l'installer pour faire la sieste, elle l'avait mérité, la pauvre.

Bella revint avec Alice et Angela et ces dernières se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs petits amis respectifs, mais Bella resta en travers de la porte.

Ben et Angela étaient discrets, s'embrassant chastement, tandis que Jasper et Alice frisèrent l'indécence. Je fermai les yeux lorsque je vis Jasper plaquer Alice contre le comptoir de la cuisine et faire un mouvement de bassin qui fit roucouler ma soeur.

_Pervers ! Obsédé !_

-Où est Leah ? demanda Jacob en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où était ma petite amie.

-Elle fait la sieste, dit Bella en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Génial ! Moi aussi alors !

-Oh non monsieur, tu restes ici. Elle DOIT se reposer ! dit Bella sérieusement.

-Pousses-toi chérie, je veux aller faire la sieste moi aussi. Ces mecs n'ont pas arrêté de parler de sexe toute la journée, j'ai juste envie d'aller aidé ma petite amie à se détendre et moi je pourrai soulager la pression, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Non !

-Tu vas me le payer, je vais tellement te chatouiller que tu vas être obligé de me laisser passer, menaça-t-il Bella.

-Tu n'oseras pas !

-Tu sais chérie que je suis capable du pire !

-Très bien ! Tu veux que je leur raconte ? Moi je vis très bien avec ça Jake, dit Bella en souriant.

Il la jaugea une seconde. Bella avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour coincé Jacob et juste à le voir fondre comme neige au soleil, ça devait être assez solide.

-Ok. Finalement, je vais laisser Leah dormir, hein... elle doit être fatiguée...

Il se tourna vers nous et se prit une bière avant de s'asseoir sur le comptoir.

-J'aimerais bien savoir moi ! dit Jasper.

-La ferme Jazz ! grogna Jacob.

-Pendant que personne ne sait, moi je peux faire ce que je veux de lui ! C'est pas mal hein? Dit Bella tout sourire.

-Alors, la suite des choses ? demanda Jacob.

Bella s'approcha de moi et c'est Alice qui prit la parole.

-Jasper tu prends ta douche en haut, tes vêtements sont déjà sortis... et après ce sera Ben. Edward, tu prends la douche en bas en face de ta chambre et après ce sera au tour des filles.

-Et moi ? dit Jacob.

-Toi si tu te tiens tranquille, tu pourrais aller réveiller Leah et prendre ta douche avec elle, ça te va ? répondit ma soeur.

-À vos ordres chef ! dit-il en mimant le geste du salut militaire de sa main.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, nous nous installâmes dans le séjour pour prendre l'apéro. Leah et Rosalie avait une limonade grenadine. Alice était toujours aussi survoltée et elle comptait bien, être le maître de cérémonie de la soirée.

J'avais peur tout d'un coup ! Ma soeur pouvait être effrayante dans ce genre de soirée.

-Bon, les mecs, je vais vous dire la même chose que j'ai dite aux filles ce matin. À partir de maintenant, nous n'avons plus de liens de parenté, plus de tabou, pas de jalousie et aucun jugement sur les pratiques sexuelles d'un d'entre nous. Toutes les discussions et les questions ou encore les trucs donnés, doivent être fait sans jugement et dans un seul but, accroître notre plaisir sexuel.

-Putain… Alice… grognais-je.

-Tut tut, pas de putain Alice, ce soir tu n'es plus mon frère, mais le mec de mon amie Bella qui la fait monter au rideau et si tu veux voir ce qu'il y a en dessous de son jeans, tu ferais bien de d'arrêter de grogner.

-C'est bon Alice, je m'en occupe, dit Bella en me serrant le bras tentant de me calmer.

-Ok alors, on va commencer avec Actions ou Vérités… mais juste les vérités… on choisit trois sujets…

_Maman ! Au secours, viens chercher ton petit garçon !_

-Cool… dit Jacob en se frottant les mains.

_Évidemment !_

-Sur le sexe seulement, le sujet des vérités devra porter sur le sexe seulement, en racontant une anecdote vécue, ajouta-t-elle faisant sourire Jasper.

-Alors, je propose de dire où et avec qui on a eu notre meilleure fois, continua Alice.

-Le plus gros sexe qu'on a vu, dit Angela.

-Les plus gros seins et le plus beau sexe féminin qu'on a vu, dit Ben.

-Le meilleur truc qu'on s'est fait faire… dit Jasper.

-La fois la plus embarrassante, dit ma belle.

_Chacun son idée alors !_

-Notre fantasme le plus secret, suggéra Edward.

-Qui commence ? demanda Emmet.

-Vas-y, tu as l'air pressé de jouer, lui répondit Alice.

-Alors, ma meilleure fois, c'était avec Rosalie quand on avait été en voyage, sur la plage en pleine nuit, tu te souviens Rose… c'était juste magique.

_Il l'aime plus que tout !_

-Oui, je me souviens souffla-t-elle.

-Pour les plus gros seins et le plus beau sexe, c'est toujours Rosalie, les autres ne m'intéressent pas, dit-il en souriant à Rosalie.

Elle l'embrassa et lui souffla un je t'aime.

-Et pour la fois la plus embarrassante…

-Quand les parents nous ont surpris dans la piscine en pleine nuit et en pleine semaine, répondit Rosalie. Emmet ne pu que sourire à ce souvenir.

Comme Angela et Ben étaient assis à côté d'eux, ils répondirent à trois des sujets.

-Le plus gros sexe que j'ai vu, c'est dans un club de danseurs nus. Mon fantasme, je dirais faire une séance de sexe anal, dit Angela avec assurance.

_Waouh ! elle aussi cette journée lui a porté fruit !_

-C'est tout à fait réalisable, ma chérie, dit Ben en se jetant sur ses lèvres nous faisant rire.

-À mon tour, dit Alice.

_Je peux me boucher les oreilles ?_

-Le plus gros sexe que j'ai vu, c'est quand j'étais à la fac de design, un soir j'ai ramené un mec, un noir et je vous jure les filles, c'est vrai qu'ils ont des plus gros sexes que les blancs… Mon fantasme le plus secret… faire une séance de BDSM en jouant les deux rôles, soit la dominante et la soumise, Edward tu vas me prêter ta boîte magique ?

_Ma boîte magique !_

-Oh putain… s'étrangla Jasper.

-Et merde, tu lui as parlé de ça ? soufflais-je en secouant la tête.

Belle me fit un petit sourire.

_C'est juste un jeu Edward ! dans quelques heures ce sera fini !_

-Et le meilleur truc que je me suis fait faire, c'est tout ce qui concerne Jasper et sa langue sur mon sexe.

_Elle va se taire !_

-Putain… souffla Jasper en se réajustant le pantalon, tandis qu'Alice riait alors qu'elle se tournait vers ce dernier pour l'écouter.

-On commence par quoi déjà ? demanda Jasper.

-Les plus gros seins que tu as vus, répondis-je pressé d'en finir.

Jasper me regarda d'un air désolé.

-Désolé vieux, mais, ceux de Bella, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te fait ce qu'elle m'a fait avec, tous les mecs devraient vivre une chose aussi érotique, répondit-il.

-T'inquiète Jasper, je connais tous ses trucs maintenant, répondis-je en soupirant.

_Pourquoi il me rappelait qu'il avait couché avec ma petite amie ? Ça allait bien entre nous !_

-Ma fois la plus embarrassante, une fille d'un soir, son père était débarqué dans sa chambre en sous-vêtements et une batte de baseball parce que sa fille criait trop fort. On était ivre tous les deux et elle gémissait à me rompre les tympans, finalement son père m'a sauvé, rigola-t-il.

-Il te reste une vérité, dit Emmet.

-Le meilleur truc que je me suis fais faire, c'est euh… une fellation avec… avec un vibro dans les fesses en même temps… finit-il en rougissant.

_Le pervers qui rougit ! Et il dit qu'il s'assume !_

-Génial, depuis le temps que j'en ai envie, souffla Alice les yeux écarquillées faisant éclater de rire tout le monde sauf moi.

_Ma soeur est aussi perverse que lui !_

-Mon tour, dit Jacob. Les plus gros seins que j'ai vus… chérie… dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil Bella.

-Jacob, gronda Bella faisant rire tout le monde sauf moi.

_Je vais lui en foutre des "chéries" moi à ce guignol !_

-Le plus beau sexe, Leah… il est très artistique… et ma fois la plus embarrassante, un plan cul à trois, je ne savais pas trop où me mettre, ou plutôt comment prendre les commandes.

Je souris à la phrase de Jacob. Y'a que Bella et moi qui savait que c'était avec un autre mec !

Au tour de Leah, maintenant.

-Le plus gros sexe, un noir moi aussi. T'as raison Alice, c'est juste effrayant… rigola-t-elle. Les plus gros seins, ceux de ma coloc à la fac et la meilleure baise, avec mes colocs, un gang bang, qu'on faisait une fois par mois pour s'amuser et prendre notre pied.

_Oh putain! Rassure-moi mon vieux, on ne va pas faire ça ce soir hein ?_

-QUOI ! s'écrièrent en même temps Alice et Bella.

-Tu aurais pu nous parler de ça cet après-midi non ? On veut des détails maintenant, renchérit Alice.

-Du calme, je te ferai un topo, mais une autre fois tu veux, dit-elle en se rendant compte que tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle.

Jacob regardait Leah la bouche grande ouverte, apparemment il venait de l'apprendre lui aussi.

-Ok c'est mon tour, dit Bella.

-Le plus gros sexe que j'ai vu, celui d'Edward… j'ai déjà vu et fait l'expérience avec le sexe d'un noir les filles et moi aussi je vous jure, Edward n'a rien à leur envier, dit-elle en me faisant sourire.

_T'es plus gros que celui de Jacob, mon vieux ! C'EST GÉNIAL !_

-Ma meilleure fois… en fait y'en a deux…. Mais je crois que c'était plutôt l'ambiance qui a fait que c'était meilleur… à Santa Monica avec Edward et à Seattle avec Edward… on revenait de danser les deux fois, dit-elle en me souriant.

-Et ton fantasme le plus secret ? demanda Alice.

-Oh… euh, ce n'est pas le plus secret, j'en ai plusieurs, mais disons un qu'Edward ne sait pas… une double pénétration…

-Avec un autre mec ? M'inquiétais-je.

_Ras le bol des ex moi ?_

Elle me sourit.

-«_Georges_» sera le parfait candidat, mon amour… me répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je me serais perdu dans ce baiser, si Jasper ne nous avait pas sorti de notre bulle, tellement ça me faisait du bien de la sentir contre moi.

-Edward, c'est ton tour, dit Jasper alors qu'on ne se décollait pas de notre baiser.

Je laissai la bouche de ma belle, mais la gardai près de moi en la faisant asseoir entre mes jambes. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde voit ce qu'un baiser de Bella pouvait faire à mon pantalon.

-Alors, les plus gros seins que j'ai vu, une fille d'un soir, mais rassure-toi Bella, tu as les plus beaux…

_Que ça finisse putain !_

-La meilleure chose que je me suis fait faire, c'est... les seins de Bella sur mon sexe… et mon fantasme le plus secret, faire l'amour à ma petite amie en étant conscient que je lui fais un enfant.

-Oh mon dieu… souffla Rosalie en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je m'en aperçoive. Encore une fois j'avais remis cette histoire de bébé sur le tapis et devant ses amis en plus.

_Ne m'en veut pas ! _

Un silence s'installa. Bella se retourna vers moi, elle posa sa main sur mon visage pour que nos yeux se croisent.

-Mon amour, je te promets que tu le sauras quand on fera un bébé, je t'aime…

_Moi aussi je t'aime bébé, plus que tout crois moi !_

Je sentis tout le monde se lever pour nous laisser seuls. Évidemment, j'avais mis tout le monde mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé, Bella… mais c'était un peu trop pour moi, les entendre parler de ton corps et de ce que tu savais faire avec.

_Putain, ça me rendait fou !_

-Je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait être difficile pour toi, d'entendre Jasper et Jacob. Alice et Leah m'ont dit ce matin qu'elles n'étaient pas jalouses de moi face à leur petit ami, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça pourrait te faire. C'est toi que j'aime et il n'y a que toi maintenant.

_Je ne suis qu'un égoïste jaloux !_

-Je sais, j'en ai juste marre de ces jeux… on va rejoindre les autres… je vais me tenir tranquille, mais Bella, j'en ai vraiment envie, je veux te faire un enfant et je veux vraiment en être conscient, à ce moment… je t'aime… dis-je avant de l'embrasser et de l'emmener vers la cuisine où tout le monde avait commencé à s'activer pour mettre les plats.

Fallait que je me reprenne, je ne pouvais pas gâcher la soirée de tous le monde avec ma jalousie maladive. Jasper me donna une tape sur l'épaule, et me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Il avait compris le pourquoi de mon fantasme.

_Foutu psy !_

-Tu sais Edward, Bella ne te fera jamais le même coup que Tanya, dit-il doucement.

-Je sais, soupirais-je.

-J'ai bien vu tous les efforts que tu as fait TOUTE la journée avec Jacob. Il prend la vie du bon côté, il ne s'apitoie jamais sur son sort et sur celui des autres, il veut avoir du plaisir dans la vie et agacer Bella en fait partie, ne lui en veut pas.

-Je n'étais pas préparé à ça !

-C'est évident que ce jeu ne te plaisait pas et que tu avais hâte d'en finir. Ne t'en fait pas, personne ne t'en voudra, ils vont comprendre. Ils ne sont pas aussi impliqués que toi dans cette histoire entre Bella et Jacob ou encore entre Bella et moi.

Je grimaçais !

-Je ne me reconnais plus ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi jaloux de toute ma vie !

-Écoute Edward... sans vouloir te vexer... Tanya n'avait que peu d'importance dans ta vie, à part être la mère de Carlie et tu aurais bien voulu qu'un autre mec te la prenne, tu en aurais été débarrassé plus tôt !

Je le regardais.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de copine importante, juste des plans culs. C'était clair dès le départ que c'était pour le sexe. Avec Bella, c'est différent. Elle compte vraiment pour toi, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté sur ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre, mais malheureusement, ça ne t'empêche pas de douter de votre relation.

-Je ne doute pas de notre relation, me défendis-je.

-Ok... tu ne veux pas la perdre, tu l'aimes !

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il faisait pour mettre le doigt, mieux que moi, directement sur le bobo.

-La jalousie c'est bien, mais à petite dose. Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine en faisant des scènes à chaque fois que je suis là ou que Jacob sera présent avec ses blagues à la con !

-Comment je fais pour contrôler ça ? C'est tellement fort !

-Edward... fais lui confiance. Donne lui du temps, elle va vous le faire votre bébé... il faut qu'elle assimile tout cet amour qu'elle ressent pour toi et pour Carlie avant. Elle aussi elle a peur d'être blessée. Elle a peur que tout aille trop vite !

-Je sais ! C'est tellement puissant comme sentiment que j'ai peur de l'étouffer moi aussi.

-Tu sais j'ai l'air fort comme ça là, avec mes conseils à deux balles, mais... J'ai la trouille autant que toi vis à vis d'Alice ! Jamais je ne pourrais survivre à une séparation, si elle me quittait !

-Jasper, Alice est folle de toi ! Elle t'aime !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Ça me fou la trouille cet amour, c'est tellement intense que j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un feu de paille. Alice a besoin que ça bouge, que ça électrise, que ça déménage ! Qu'est-ce qui m'assure qu'elle ne se lassera pas de moi dans quelques années ? Rien !

-Alice a accepté de t'épouser !

_Pour ma soeur c'était la preuve ultime de son amour ! Qu'elle passerait sa vie avec lui !_

-Même si je suis le plus heureux des hommes, qu'elle ait accepté de m'épouser, tu sais comme moi, que ce n'est pas une assurance-vie ! Chacun ses peurs Edward !

_Ouais ! Qui a dit que d'aimer était simple ? Pas moi !_

-Bella aussi elle a peur!

-Peur de quoi ? demandais-je.

-Des autres femmes qui rodent autour de toi, elle m'a raconté sa petite crise pour Victoria.

-Elle t'a raconté ça ?

-Oui. Elle n'était pas trop fière d'elle.

-Elle n'a pas de souci à se faire, jamais je ne briserai ce que j'ai avec elle pour une histoire de baise ! Elle est tellement importante pour moi !

-J'ai vu ça la semaine dernière oui !

Je souris.

-Allez... encore un petit coup de coeur et après tu pourras la faire hurler ton nom toute la nuit si tu veux. En plus, ta chambre est voisine de celle de Jacob, crois-moi, elle n'a jamais crié quand elle couchait avec lui !

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus !

_J'commence vraiment à l'apprécier !_

-C'est pas moi qui l'a dit mais je peux confirmer, t'as une plus grosse bite que Jacob !

-Et plus grosse que la tienne ! répliquais-je.

-Voilà ! C'est dans cette optique que tu dois passer cette soirée ! dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

-Pervers !

-Qui s'assume ! Scanda-t-il fièrement.

Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Jasper fit un clin d'œil à Bella et je la serrai contre moi.

-Je suis désolé,… soufflais-je dans le cou de ma belle.

-Ça va, mon chéri…

-Je vais participer à la soirée, même si j'ai juste hâte de te prendre fort contre le mur dans la chambre… mais je vais mettre ma jalousie de côté, attendant patiemment de te faire jouir, chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille, et je fus satisfait de la voir frissonner.

Elle me tendit un verre de vin et je pris place à ses côtés. Le déroulement de la soirée continua avec le dîner. Tout le monde parlait de ce qu'il y avait dans leur vie et de leur projet.

L'atmosphère se détendait peu à peu pour moi et je voyais Jasper me lancer des regards, me faisant comprendre qu'il me surveillait. Leah fut celle qui me fit le plus de bien durant le repas en me demandant quelques conseils sur les soins d'un nouveau-né.

Je lui suggérai de remplir son congélateur de petits plats afin de ne pas se nourrir de junk food, par manque de temps. Jacob, buvait littéralement mes paroles, écoutant chaque conseil et chaque mot que je disais et j'étais fier d'avoir cette expérience de la vie.

Alice en bon maître de cérémonie nous invita tous au salon, pour montrer les achats des filles. Jasper faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait dans le sac d'Alice, mais se retient de nous le faire partager. Il me souffla un "_trop pervers pour toi _" avant de se jeter sur la bouche de ma soeur.

Je m'étouffai avec mon vin quand je vis que Bella avait la plus grosse commande. Jacob se frottait les mains devant le sac de Leah, Ben rougit en voyant les choses d'Angela et Emmet ne respirait plus lorsqu'il vit le vibro de Rosalie avec une tête rotative, spécial point G en action devant ses yeux.

_T'as vu ça mon vieux ? _

-Maintenant les mecs, vous devez venir avec moi et vous les filles vous vous installez en lingerie sur les chaises que je viens de mettre au centre, dit Alice.

Alice nous emmena pour nous bander les yeux et je ronchonnai.

-Edward, bordel, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de te comporter en idiot ! J'ai mis du temps à organiser cette journée... nos amis en avait besoin et maintenant on s'amuse un peu... t'es agaçant à la fin.

-C'est bon Alice ! Laisse-le ! il a le droit de ne pas aimer jouer à ces jeux ! dit Jasper.

-Hey ! Ne le défens pas Jasper Hale ou tu seras privée de ça ! dit-elle en montrant son corps de façon explicite à mon sauveur.

Il blêmit presque avant de tousser et de reprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Allez Edward, il ne reste qu'un seul petit jeu ! Tu ne vas pas nous lâcher hein ? dit-il sous l'oeil avisé d'Alice.

Jacob partit dans un fou rire et Jasper le fusilla du regard.

-La ferme Jake !

-Bon, bon, bon... allez les garçons placez-moi ces petits masques sur vos beaux petits yeux de pervers et prenez-vous la main !

-Elle n'a pas bientôt fini avec ses jeux de jardin d'enfants ! Fait chier ! Marmonnais-je.

-Oh tu vas payer ça Edward Anthony Cullen ! Tu crois que tu en as chié et bien non ! Foi d'Alice Marie Cullen, là tu vas en chier !

_MER-DE ! Foutu Alice !_

-Comme si il n'en avait pas assez chié aujourd'hui, rigola Jacob.

-La ferme Jacob !dit fermement Alice.

Elle vérifia mon masque et nous traîna dans l'autre pièce et évidemment, il a tout de même fallu qu'on se tienne la main, sinon, faute de pénitence délivré par nulle autre que ma merveilleuse soeur.

_Mon vieux, plus jamais, on ne participe à une journée de ce genre, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais, même sous la torture !_

Nous restâmes debout et Alice nous expliqua le jeu.

-Vous devez avancer sur les genoux...

_De mieux en mieux !_

-Nous sommes assises sur des chaises et vous devez trouver votre amoureuse juste en touchant, caressant ou palpant les mollets devant vous.

_NOOOOOONN !_

-Si vous êtes certains de votre choix, vous rester devant elle en vous reculant pour laisser les autres passer. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller plus haut que le genou, compris ?

_Fait chier ! Vivement que cette PUTAIN de journée se termine !_

-Oh ouais… dit Jacob faisant rire tout le monde.

-Pas de triche, si vous reconnaissez une autre personne, pas le droit de le dire, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oh merde, désolé Edward, Jasper et moi on aurait pu t'aider à trouver Bella…

_Ta gueule du con !_

Je sentis ma mâchoire et mes poings se crisper si fort que je me fis mal. Je pris une grande respiration quand Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule et enfonça son coude dans l'estomac de Jacob qui gémit sous la douleur.

-T'es lourd des fois Jacob… dit Jasper.

-Ensuite, vous enlevez les masques et on se retire dans les chambres et on fini la soirée en tête à tête, dit Alice qu'on entendait sautiller.

C'est Ben qui commença, le pauvre. C'était flippant de ne pas voir. J'avais vraiment peur de me tromper.

-C'est toi mon amour, j'en suis sur, dit-il.

Emmet fut le suivant, je l'avais entendu dire que Rosalie avait les jambes un peu enflées à cause de la grossesse, et j'espérais sincèrement pour lui qu'il ne la mélangerait pas avec Leah.

Ce fut le tour de Jacob,

-T'as bientôt fini de nous tripoter… tu sais très bien où est Leah… chuchota Bella. On aurait dit qu'elle était loin au fond de la pièce.

_Mon vieux, elle est la dernière tu crois ?_

-Eh oh, du calme chérie, dit-il.

Et là ce fut mon tour. J'avais peur, j'avais les mains qui tremblaient, je ne voulais pas me tromper. Surtout avec ce con de Jacob dans les parages.

_Non, mais dites-moi "QUI PASSE SES JOURNÉES À CARESSER LES MOLLETS DE SA COPINE POUR LA RECONNAÎTRE DANS UNE DE CES SOIRÉES DE MERDEEEEEE ?" Foutue Alice ! Bordel de merde !_

Je passai rapidement, la première étant certainement enceinte vu l'enflure, la deuxième trop musclée, la troisième encore enflée, donc enceinte, la quatrième trop petit et enfin la dernière, mon paradis, d'où émanait la douce odeur de sa crème de corps, juste parfait.

-Enfin, je croyais que je n'y arriverais jamais, dis-je en posant mon front contre son genou en soufflant.

Je me reculai pour laisser passer Jasper.

-Je suis certain que je peux deviner à qui appartient chaque jambe.

_Vantard !_

-Rosalie….

Il se déplaça.

-Angela…

Il se déplaça encore.

-Leah…

Il arriva à la quatrième et ce fut plus long avant qu'on ne l'entende un bruit de baiser.

-Alice, mon amour…

Il se déplaça à nouveau.

-Bella…

-Tricheur, tu n'avais pas le droit de te servir de ma cicatrice, bougonna-t-elle.

Alice éclata de rire et les autres aussi.

-Bon, vous pouvez enlever vos masques, dit Alice.

-Putain, j'ai réussi, c'est le jeu le plus dur que j'ai fait de ma vie, dit Emmet

-Oh bordel, souffla Ben.

Je n'attendis pas plu longtemps pour enlever le mien et lever les yeux vers MA Bella. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle était là devant moi, avec un ensemble de lingerie. Un corset gris et noir qui comprimait sa poitrine généreuse, un corset qui s'arrêtait juste à la hauteur de son nombril où un minuscule string quaisi-transparent recouvrait sa féminité. Ses cheveux ondulés, tombaient sur ses épaules et elle avait de longs gants noirs en satin qui s'étendait jusqu'en haut des coudes.

_Regarde là mon vieux ! _

Je déglutis difficilement en m'approchant d'elle. Je ne dis absolument rien et la pris sous les fesses pour la prendre dans mes bras. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre porte son regard sur elle, je voulais qu'il n'y ait que moi pour la regarder alors qu'elle était vêtue de cette façon. J'avais presque envie de la gronder d'avoir mis cet ensemble.

Je me jetai sur sa bouche et l'embrassa à perdre haleine passant la barrière de ses dents avec ma langue pour l'entrer dans sa bouche, sans même attendre sa permission.

-On dort en haut… ou … en bas… demandais-je sur ses lèvres.

_J'avais rempli ma part du contrat, hein mon vieux ! Un dernier jeu et bye bye la compagnie !_

-En bas… en bas mon amour…

Sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux autres, je nous dirigeai vers les escaliers et je la portai jusqu'à la chambre où j'entrai en vitesse. J'avais cette putain d'érection qui frappait fort contre mon jeans et je voulais me libérer de toute la pression que j'avais ressentie aujourd'hui.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et plaquai Bella contre cette dernière avec force. Elle était coincée entre le mur et moi.

_Je vais te baiser bébé !_

-Tu es trop bandante… je te veux… tu es à moi…

Mes mains, qui jusque là gardaient ma belle dans mes bras, descendirent sur la ceinture de mon jeans que je m'empressais de défaire et de retirer. Je continuais toujours de l'embrasser, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je retirai mon chandail en vitesse après avoir envoyé valser mon boxer. Je descendis mes baisers dans son cou et sur sa poitrine. Je fis sortir ses seins de la guêpière et les léchai, mordillai avant de les suçoter férocement.

-Baise-moi Edward….

-Oh oui, ma Bella, je vais te baiser… je te veux…

J'arrachai son string sans faire attention en le déchirant complètement et je la pénétrai d'un seul coup fort.

-Oh mon dieu… Edwaaarddd… gémit-elle.

_Je t'aime Bella ! _

Je mis mes mains sur son bassin, juste en haut de ses cuisses en la maintenant en place fermement, comme si elle allait s'échapper. Je continuai à rouler des hanches et butter fort en elle. J'étais perdu, je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait que moi, je voulais voir qu'elle comprenait qu'il n'y avait que moi.

Je savais que je ne la ménageais pas et que je le regretterais après, mais, la jalousie était plus forte que tout.

-Regarde-moi Bella…

_Ça me fait mal Bella ! Ça me tue !_

Je resserrai ma prise sur ses hanches, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y voir, lorsqu'elle me regarderait.

-Edward… dit-elle en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

Je ralentis un peu ma cadence et la regardai, sortant de ma torpeur.

-Je t'aime… il y a juste toi… toi et moi Edward… juste toi qui me fait jouir….

Je l'embrassai avec fougue en insérant ma langue dans sa bouche et en reprenant mes fortes poussées faisant claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Nous étions en sueur et essoufflés et tous les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche et de la mienne étaient incompréhensibles. C'était fort, vite, mais surtout c'était bon !

-Jouie pour moi… jouie avec moi… plaidais-je en passant ma main entre nos corps pour pincer son clitoris.

-OH OUIIII EDWWWAAAARDDD… hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle explosait.

Je laissai son clitoris et la martelai intensément pour me mener à ma jouissance. Je frappai au fond de son ventre, tellement fort que j'eu peur de lui avoir fait mal lorsqu'elle libéra son suc en un jet qui mouilla mes cuisses, mais elle venait de jouir à nouveau.

-oh putain… t'es tellement bonne… haletais-je.

Elle était tellement serrée autour de mon sexe que je déversai ma semence en trois grandes giclées au fond de son ventre.

-OH OUIIII BELLLAAAA… criais-je, juste avant de nicher mon visage dans son cou.

_Mon vieux, je suis un con !_

Maintenant que la pression était redescendue, j'avais honte, encore une fois. J'avais une boule dans la gorge, j'avais mal, je m'en voulais. C'était la deuxième fois que la malmenait de cette façon après une crise de jalousie et ça me faisait vraiment peur. Je continuai mes mouvements doucement, presque machinalement. Même avec tous les efforts que je faisais pour retenir mes larmes, je lâchai tout lorsqu'elle caressa tendrement mes cheveux, m'embrassant la tête. Un gros sanglot m'échappa et je la sentie se figer.

-Edward… murmura-t-elle se libérant de mon emprise, posant ses pieds sur le sol.

Je la serrai encore plus contre moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, j'avais fait assez de dégât. Elle m'enlaça doucement. Elle me caressa le dos et déposa de petits baisers sur ma tête. J'enfouis encore plus mon visage dans son cou et je reniflai. J'inspirai longuement afin de me calmer.

Elle m'emmena au bord du lit et me fit asseoir. Je ne décollais pas d'elle et elle dû s'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle enleva ses gants de satin avant de prendre à nouveau mon visage dans ses mains. Elle passa doucement ses pouces sur mes joues pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient maintenant cessées de couler.

Mes yeux étaient fermés. J'attendais, je n'osais pas la regarder.

-Edward ? Souffla-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

-Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je sais que Jacob est lourd des fois, mais Edward… tu ne dois pas faire attention à tout ce qu'il dit… Tu veux qu'on rentre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, Bella… je … Jacob n'était pas pire que d'habitude… c'est moi qui… j'ai tellement peur de te perdre Bella… tu es toute ma vie maintenant… et chaque fois que j'en prends conscience, j'ai la trouille que tu me quittes et que mon monde s'écroule…

_J'ai peur mon amour !_

-Edward… ça n'arrivera pas… je suis là, je t'aime… je suis folle de toi, je t'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi… dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi… si tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi…

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser, essayant de fondre notre bouche ensemble.

_Rassure-moi Bella !_

-Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

-Fais-moi l'amour Bella… soufflais-je entre deux baisers. J'avais tellement besoin d'être rassuré.

Elle se leva en me souriant, et se dirigea vers la petite chaîne stéréo sur la commode. Elle appuya sur le bouton et la chanson Halo de Beyonce s'éleva dans la chambre. Elle se libéra de sa guêpière avant de me tendre la main pour m'approcher d'elle.

-Edward, je suis là maintenant, je serai toujours là, mon bonheur passe par toi et par Carlie, je t'aime… souffla-t-elle, alors qu'on prenait le rythme de la mélodie. Danser nus l'un contre l'autre, c'était tellement bon.

_******écouter la musique sur mon proil en même temps******_

**Remember those walls I built** Rappelle-toi de ces murs que j'ai construis  
**Well baby they're tumbling down **Eh bien bébé ils sont en train de s'écrouler  
**And they didn't even put up a fight **Et ils ne tentent même pas de résister  
**They didn't even make a sound** Ils ne font même plus de bruit

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et posa mon front contre le sien en faisant descendre ma tête en nous balançant doucement. Je revenais à moi doucement, sentant la musique nous envahir et je pus la guider dans ses pas de danse, comme nous en avions l'habitude.

**I found a way to let you in** J'ai trouvé un moyen de te laisser entrer  
**But I never really had a doubt **Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de doutes  
**Standing in the light of your halo** Restant sous la lumière de ton aura  
**I've got my angel now **J'ai mon ange maintenant

Elle caressa mes épaules et embrassa doucement mes lèvres. Elle passa doucement la pointe de sa langue autour de ma bouche, me demandant la permission d'y entrer et sans hésiter j'ouvris doucement mes lèvres pour la laisser entrer. Nous étions nus tous les deux, à l'abri des yeux indiscrets, personne n'avait dansé avec elle de cette façon. Je passai mes doigts dans le creux de ses reins et je la sentie frissonner à chaque mouvement.

**It's like I've been awakened** C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller  
**Every rule I had you breakin'** Tu brises toutes les règles que je me fixais  
**It's the risk that I'm takin' **C'est le risque que je prends  
**I ain't never gonna shut you out** Je ne te repousserai plus

Les paroles de cette chanson décrivaient tout le chemin qu'elle avait fait pour moi. J'étais conscient que tous les efforts n'avaient pas été sans peine. Je frissonnai sous ses caresses et ses baisers, et mon sexe se réveillait de plus en plus, avec autant de sensualité dans ses gestes, frottant entre nos deux corps. Cette fois, il n'y avait rien de violent, tout était doux, je me laissais porter par elle.

**Everywhere I'm looking now** Peu importe ou je regarde maintenant  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace** Je suis entourée de ton étreinte  
**Baby I can see your halo** Bébé je peux voir ton aura  
**You know you're my saving grace** Tu es mon sauveur

Elle laissa mes lèvres pour ++embrasser ma mâchoire, laissant traîner sa langue sur ma peau, entre les baisers dans mon cou, ma clavicule, pour finalement embrasser ma gorge et descendre vers mon torse.

**You're everything I need and more** Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus  
**It's written all over your face** C'est écrit partout sur ton visage  
**Baby I can feel your halo** Bébé je peux sentir ton aura  
**Pray it won't fade away** J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas

Elle me poussa sur le lit pour me faisant allonger sur le dos et embarqua à califourchon sur mes cuisses pour continuer ses caresses avec sa langue sur mon corps. Sa langue laissait une longue et lente traînée de ma gorge, jusqu'à mon nombril, s'arrêtant sur mes tétons pour les mordiller amoureusement, me faisant haleter et gémir sous cette douce torture.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can see your halo, halo, halo** Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can see your halo, halo, halo** Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura

Ses tétons durcis caressaient mon corps tout au long de sa descente et maintenant, ses seins étaient par-dessus mon sexe devenu très dur et tendu. Je glissai mes mains sur ses épaules pour les poser sur ses seins et encerclai mon érection avec ces derniers pour faire de légers mouvements, tandis qu'elle embrassait toujours mon ventre.

**Hit me like a ray of sun **Me frappant comme un rayon de soleil  
**Burning through my darkest night** Brûlant pendant mes plus sombres nuits  
**You're the only one that I want** Tu es le seul que je veux  
**Think I'm addicted to your light **Je crois que je suis accro à ta lumière  
**I swore I'd never fall again **J'ai juré de ne plus tomber  
**But this don't even feel like fallin'** Mais je ne le ressens même pas comme une chute  
**Gravity can't forget** La gravité ne peut pas oublier  
**To pull me back to the ground again **De me ramener sur terre encore

Délaissant ses seins pour ses hanches, je l'aidai à se tenir pour qu'elle se laisse glisser sur ma longueur, nous faisant gémir ensemble tant la sensation était bonne. Elle bougea doucement sur mon sexe, le faisant entrer profondément au fond de son ventre.

-Humm… Bella… gémis-je en caressant ses cuisses.

**It's like I've been awakened** C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller  
**Every rule I had you breakin'** Tu brises toutes les règles que je me fixais  
**It's the risk that I'm takin' **C'est le risque que je prends  
**I ain't never gonna shut you out** Je ne te repousserai plus

Bien entré profondément dans son vagin, elle roula des hanches faisant frotter son clitoris contre mon pubis et mon gland, je le sentais, frottait contre son point G. Je l'aidai en donnant des petits coups de bassin. Ses seins bougeaient, suivant la danse, elle était magnifique. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je lui souris.

**Everywhere I'm looking now** Peu importe ou je regarde maintenant  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace** Je suis entourée de ton étreinte  
**Baby I can see your halo** Bébé je peux voir ton aura  
**You know you're my saving grace** Tu es mon sauveur

Elle prit appui sur mon torse pour onduler sur ma verge. Elle releva son bassin pour faire des va et vient langoureux auxquels je l'aidai avec mes mains sur sa taille fine. Je m'abandonnais à elle, haletant, c'était bon.

**You're everything I need and more** Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus  
**It's written all over your face** C'est écrit partout sur ton visage  
**Baby I can feel your halo** Bébé je peux sentir ton aura  
**Pray it won't fade away** J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas

Elle se pencha doucement par en avant, posant ses mains sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de ma tête et m'embrassa avec passion. J'y répondis aussitôt, avec envie en l'attirant encore plus à moi, d'une main sur sa nuque et l'autre toujours sur sa taille. Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour approfondir encore plus le baiser et elle gémit.

_Je t'aime Bella !_

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura

Ses bras commençaient à trembler, fatigués. Elle se laissa tomber sur moi complètement et nichai son visage dans mon cou. Son bassin ondulait toujours et je profitai encore quelques secondes avant de lui faire l'amour à mon tour.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura

Je bougeai un peu sous elle et nous fis retourner, inversant nos rôles, sans briser notre connexion intime. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et caressai son nez avec le mien avant de l'embrasser sensuellement.

_Dieu que c'est bon !_

**Everywhere I'm looking now** Peu importe ou je regarde maintenant  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace** Je suis entourée de ton étreinte  
**Baby I can see your halo** Bébé je peux voir ton aura  
**You know you're my saving grace** Tu es mon sauveur

Ma main sur sa joue, descendit jusqu'à son genou gauche pour le faire remonter sur ma taille, changeant l'angle de son corps, je voulais me fondre en elle. Je caressais tout son corps du bout des doigts, ma langue toujours à aimer la sienne. Mes mouvements se firent plus forts et plus profonds, mais toujours langoureux, passionnés, amoureux, sans violence, ni désespoir.

**You're everything I need and more** Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus  
**It's written all over your face** C'est écrit partout sur ton visage  
**Baby I can feel your halo** Bébé je peux sentir ton aura  
**Pray it won't fade away** J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas

Elle accompagna mes mouvements avec ses mains sur mes fesses en le pressant vers elle à chacune de mes poussées au fond de son ventre. Elle se resserra sur mon pénis et je laissai échapper un faible "oui" à cette sensation. Je voulais accélérer le mouvement mais je voulais son accord, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que ce serait sauvage comme notre échange d'avant. Je vrillai mon regard au sien et j'espérais qu'elle y verrait tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Elle hocha la tête et j'accélérai le rythme.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can see your halo, halo, halo** Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can see your halo, halo, halo** Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura

J'accélérai mes poussées en roulant des hanches, cajolant son bouton de plaisir à chaque fois que je butais au fond d'elle.

-Viens avec moi Bella… murmurais-je faiblement.

-Oh Edward… oui… souffla-t-elle difficilement.

-Dis-le encore… dis mon prénom… suppliais-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

-Edward…. Ed... Edward…

-Oui… encore… viens Bella… j'y suis…

-Edwaaarrdd…. Ouuiiiii Edwaaaardddd… hurla-t-elle alors que je donnais un coup de rein plus fort.

Son orgasme provoqua des spasmes dans son vagin et je me sentis comme aspirer vers le fond. Je me laissai aller à ma jouissance, criant son nom à mon tour.

-Oh ouiiii Belllaaaa…

Je nichai mon visage dans son cou, repus de plaisir, mais surtout complètement épuisé pas les émotions que j'avais ressentis durant toute cette journée. Je sentis les doigts de Bella caresser doucement mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas envie de me décoller d'elle, je voulais rester dans cette position jusqu'au petit matin, mais le sanglot déchirant de ma belle, me fit me relever. Je nous allongeai sous les couvertures et je l'installai contre moi en serrant ma prise sur elle comme elle l'avait fait moins d'une heure plus tôt. Je tentai de la réconforter en déposant de doux baisers sur sa tempe et sur le haut de sa tête.

-Bella ?

Elle leva son visage vers moi.

-Je t'aime… dis-je des tremblements dans la voix.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

**Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous ? Faites péter ma boîte courriel !**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de misère à convertir ce chapitre... les émotions d'Edward sont tellement intenses et limite déstabilisantes que j'en avais mal à la gorge à force d'avoir la même boule que lui dedans...**

**Bref voilà !**

**Ceci était mon dernier chapitre d'avance :(**

**Merci de me lire.**

**A+ **

**isasoleil**


	25. CHAPITRE 25

**Hi Girls ! **

**Me voilà avec un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je suis officiellement en vacances depuis 24h et j'en suis très contente. **

**Ilonka :** Tout ça est nouveau pour Edward aussi… Jasper lui a dit, il a peur de la perdre.

**Nanie057, Lagourmade45, larsand** **:** Merci beaucoup !

**Celine :** Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais lu le pov de Bella ?

**Vanina :** C'est certain que les propos tenus par une gang de mecs sont toujours plus crus qu'avec une bande de filles… désolée si tu as été choquée par les mots que j'ai utilisés.

**Gwendoline :** C'est certain qu'Edward était dans tous ses états, mais il va se remettre très bientôt et dès le prochain chapitre . Et ne t'en fait pas pour lui, je l'ai déjà pris dans mes bras pour toi…lol…

**Edeardxbella **: Jasper et Edward se rapprochent de plus en plus et c'est tout à l'honneur d'Edward… plusieurs d'entre vous adorent être dans la tête d'Edward… on comprend beaucoup de chose, surtout ses réactions.

**PatiewSnow :** Et oui AMOUREUX FOU ! mais je crois qu'il est plutôt surpris de ressentir ces sentiments.

**Voilà **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 25**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut alors qu'un cri résonnait.

_-Oh oui Jake plus loin ! Plus fort bébé !_

_-Humm oui ! Bordel Leah !_

_Génial ! je vais me taper les cris de jouissance du plouc !_

_-Ouiiii ! Encoreeee ! OUIIII !_

Je me retournai pour prendre ma belle dans mes bras, mais ne la trouvai pas. Le lit était vide et froid. Bella devait être allée chercher un café, elle adore prendre son café tout de suite en se réveillant. Je vais l'attendre, elle ne devrait pas rester là-haut trop longtemps.

_-OH OUI ! AAAAHHH!_

_Putain ! Elle va me foutre la trique avec ses gémissements ! Non... j'ai déjà la trique ! Elle va me faire jouir comme un adolescent !_

Au moins elle, elle jouit. Ce n'est pas comme ma Bella à qui je n'ai pas donner TOUT le plaisir auquel cette journée avait droit. Je me suis ridiculisé en pleurant après avoir baiser ma petite amie, vulgairement contre une porte.

_-OUI ! OUI ! OUI !_

_Mon vieux tient le coup tu veux ? On attend Bella !_

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, Bella entra doucement dans la chambre, probablement pour ne pas me réveiller. Ça sentait le café et j'étais certain qu'il serait froid quand j'en aurais terminé avec ce que je prévoyais lui faire. Elle posa les tasses sur la table de nuit et se glissa sous les couvertures pour se coller contre moi, tranquillement.

J'étirais mon bras pour l'attraper et la retourner sur le dos la faisant prisonnière entre mon corps nu et le matelas.

-AAAAHHHHH ! cria-t-elle.

-T'étais où ? j'ai bien failli devenir sourd, avec cette Leah qui hurlait à me rompre les tympans. Pauvre Jacob... dis-je avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Edward... je... mais arrête, dit-elle entre les baisers que je lui donnais.

-Humm... tu sens bon, t'as pris une douche... génial...

_Propre de notre plaisir de la veille !_

Mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps et elle se retrouva bien vite nue sous moi. J'ondulais des hanches frottant mon érection contre son intimité. J'avais envie de sexe, j'en avais envie comme j'aurais dû en avoir envie hier soir.

_J'en avais envie comme un mec !_

-J'ai apporté des cafés lattés, dit-elle alors que j'avais laissé sa bouche pour sa poitrine me dirigeant vers ses seins qui étaient dressés.

-Café... dommage il va être froid...répondis-je.

-C'est Leah qui t'a mis en forme comme ça, avec ses hurlements de plaisirs ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, juste m'imaginer que c'était moi qui te faisais hurler, toi, à me rompre les tympans, murmurais-je contre sa peau.

_C'était à peine un mensonge, mon vieux ! Tu étais déjà bien dur lorsqu'on a entendu Leah !_

Je descendis lentement sur son ventre m'arrêtant pour lécher son nombril avant de lui écarter les cuisses au maximum et de fondre sur son intimité pour la laper, la mordiller et la suçoter. Elle avait ce goût de luxure que j'adorais.

Je pris son clitoris entre mes lèvres et le titillai de ma langue. Je descendis vers son vagin pour l'y insérer à plusieurs reprises et pris dans l'excitation du moment, je descendis plus loin entre ses fesses, faisant lever son bassin pour lécher son petit trou.

-Oh putain... souffla-t-elle.

_Hummm ! J'adore quand elle jure de plaisir !_

Je revins vers son intimité en passant ma langue tout au long de son sexe avant de m'arrêter sur son clitoris gonflé. J'avais envie de la faire crier encore plus que Leah, j'avais envie qu'elle jouisse fort. Je pouvais même aller jusqu'à mettre de la fantaisie dans notre ébat, allant même à réaliser son fantasme.

Je remontai vers sa bouche avec des baisers humides sur sa peau. Je l'embrassai avec fougue, ma langue dans sa bouche, m'excitant encore plus parce qu'elle se goûtait sur mes lèvres, avant de murmurer à son oreille.

-Tu veux bien me dire où je peux trouver « Georges » ?

-Chez nous... humm... désolée... gémit-elle alors que je collais mon érection contre son entre-jambe.

_Je pourrais te donner la fessée pour ça ma chérie !_

-Oh... c'est triste... on va devoir utiliser le nouveau truc...où est-il, demandais-je en mordillant son oreille.

-Dans le sac rose... près de la porte... haleta-t-elle.

_On va s'amuser mon vieux !_

Je me levai et fouillai rapidement dans le sac rose. Trouvant l'objet et un tube de lubrifiant, je revins presque aussitôt vers ma belle. Elle me regardait et je lui fis un sourire juste avant de retourner caresser son corps avec ma langue. Incapable de résister à son suc, je retournai à son intimité écartant de nouveau ses cuisses en les embrassant. Je plongeai sur son bouton pour le titiller amoureusement et glissai un doigt en elle, la faisant gémir de plus belle.

-Edward...

-Oh oui... ma chérie... je veux t'entendre...

Je pris le gadget et activai la vibration. Bella laissa échapper un soupir et je me surpris à vouloir le sentir sur mon sexe, moi aussi. C'était nouveau dans notre relation de joindre des jouets sexuels, et même si j'avais fait plusieurs utilisations de ce genre de truc, jamais je n'avais eu envie de les utiliser que maintenant.

Je passai un doigt que je venais de recouvrir de lubrifiant sur son intimité. Même si elle était humide, je ne voulais pas que la forme plus large du jouet lui fasse mal et lui coupe son plaisir.

Je caressai sa cuisse avec le vibro et je la vis frissonner. Je remontai lentement le long de sa cuisse, mais surement, pour finalement insérer un bout du vibro dans son vagin et l'autre bout se plaça de lui-même sur son clitoris et elle se cambra.

-Oh oui... c'est bon...

_Ça va être encore meilleure bébé !_

J'approchai mon corps du sien et la regardai dans les yeux avant de d'aller rejoindre le vibro en elle.

-OH OUIII EDWWWAAAARRDDD !

-Putain... grognais-je.

_C'est juste trop bon mon vieux !_

Je pris un rythme plus soutenu et plus profond, je voulais suivre le tempo des vibrations et faire que ma belle jouisse aussi sauvagement que j'avais envie de jouir moi même. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou m'amenant à elle pour l'embrasser.

-Edward, c'est trop bon.

-Je sais... c'est juste... trop bon, haletais-je difficilement.

Je donnai un coup de rein plus fort que les précédents et elle explosa pour la deuxième fois en hurlant presque.

-OH MON DIEU... OH OUI EDWAAARDD OUIII!

Ma belle jouissait toujours et je ne ralentissais pas. Elle avait chaud, moi aussi, nos corps collaient ensemble. Je l'embrassai encore d'un baiser fiévreux avant de lui demander.

-Tu veux jouir encore mon amour ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Je ne savais pas si elle allait être capable de jouir une autre fois, mais moi je voulais jouir et j'avais une très bonne idée de comment je voulais jouir. Je me retirai d'elle, tenant le vibro pour ne pas qu'il sorte. Je retournai ma belle sur le ventre, la faisant s'appuyer sur ses genoux, mais elle se laissa tomber, ses épaules et son visage sur l'oreiller.

Je tenais toujours le vibro et caressais ses fesses de lubrifiant faisant entrer un doigt dans son anus, le plus doucement possible.

-Oh bordel... haleta-t-elle.

Je retirai mon doigt et mis petit bout par petit bout, mon érection, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses collent mon bas ventre.

_Bordel c'est si serré ! Tiens bon mon vieux !_

-Ça va mon amour ? demandais-je d'une voix déformée par le plaisir.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle.

Je commençai des va et vient, doux et lents, qui se firent plus vite, plus fort au fur et à mesure que je la savais sans gêne ni douleur à la présence de mon sexe dans ses entrailles. Je ressentais encore la vibration divine du vibro et je ne mis pas longtemps à être près de mon paroxysme.

-Oui... comme ça Edward...

Je passai mes mains sous elle pour venir empaumer ses seins, faisant rouler ses mamelons entre mes doigts, les pinçant plus durement pour finalement les malaxer avant de revenir caresser le bas de ses reins. Je laissai mes yeux se régaler de la vue qui s'offrait devant moi.

-Oh mon dieu Edward... c'est bon... dit-elle en se cambrant encore plus.

-Oh oui... Viens bébé... jouie pour moi... jouie avec moi... dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa taille avec mes mains accentuant mes poussées.

-OUIIII EDWAARDD... ENCORE... OUIIII

Je donnai un dernier coup de rein et déversai ma semence en grognant et en jurant.

-OUIII BEELLAAAA...PUTAIN...

Je reprenais mon souffle toujours enfouis dans le ventre de ma copine tandis qu'elle se débattait pour enlever et fermer ce truc qui nous vibrait toujours dessus.

Je fis des cercles avec mes doigts sur la peau de Bella tout le long de son dos, en me retirant doucement de ses fesses. Je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle l'attirant à moi contre mon torse en même temps que les couvertures. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête.

-C'était juste trop bon... j'adore ce truc...

-Je crois bien que Leah et Jacob ont testé le même truc tout à l'heure...

-Oh... j'ai été aussi bruyante et expressive...

-Oui et j'en suis ravi... on a réalisé ton fantasme à moitié...

-C'est vrai qu'avec Georges, j'aurai vraiment l'effet double...

_Dieu merci ! Elle ne veut pas d'un autre mec, elle veut encore Georges !_

-On aura beaucoup d'autres occasions pour en faire l'expérience... C'est là, la nuit que j'aurais dû te faire vivre hier soir, dis-je doucement presque honteusement.

-Edward Cullen... je t'interdis de dire ça... j'ai passé une très belle nuit d'amour, d'affection et de tendresse dans tes bras.

_Avec un pleurnichard ouais !_

-Bella... On fait une journée sur le sexe avec des copains, et moi, je verse des larmes... c'est pathétique...

-Tu n'as pas été le seul à verser des larmes, moi aussi j'ai eu un trop plein d'émotions...

_À cause de moi !_

-Peut-être, mais je déteste être aussi vulnérable.

-La seule chose que je déteste, c'est que tu aies encore peur que je fiche le camp...

-Désolé...

Elle se releva pour que nos regards se croisent.

-Je t'aime, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer... c'est la place que j'avais entre Carlie et Tanya qui m'a fait fuir... pas ton amour ni celui que j'ai pour toi...

_C'est juste, mais moi ce sont tes ex qui me donne envie de vomir !_

-Je ne douterai plus jamais de ton amour, ni de ta sincérité... je t'aime aussi...

Elle reprit sa place contre mon torse profitant des quelques instants de tranquillité qui nous restaient avant de retrouver nos amis pour le petit déjeuner.

-Tu vas l'appeler comment celui-là ? demandais-je brisant le silence, mais plutôt pour changer de sujet.

-Humm... je ne sais pas... il est plutôt efficace... je pourrais lui donner ton nom ?

-Bella... je ne veux pas que ton vibro porte le même nom que moi...

-Hey, c'est notre vibro... tu pourrais m'aider ?

_Notre vibro ? T'entends ça vieux, ON a un vibro !_

-D'accord... John... Jack... Robert... Mickey... Donald... Alladin... Peter Pan...

-Edward... arrête de faire le con...

-Non, mais moi, je m'en fiche de son nom, je ne vais tout de même pas le crier quand je vais jouir... me moquais-je.

-J'aime bien Robert.

-Va pour Robert alors...

_On s'en fiche de son nom !_

Nous restâmes enlacés encore plusieurs minutes avant de devoir nous lever pour rejoindre les autres.

-Tu crois que notre café est froid, demanda-t-elle.

-Aucune idée, mais viens sous la douche et je vais nous en faire un autre, dis-je en soulevant les couvertures.

Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble et Bella prit plaisir à me savonner partout et à me gratter le fond de la tête avec ses ongles en me faisant un shampooing. Je grognais tellement c'était bon. Nous nous vêtîmes de jeans et tee-shirt avant d'aller rejoindre nos amis.

-Vous êtes finalement venu rejoindre la civilisation, dit Jacob.

_Il connaît le mot civilisation ?_

-Hey, tu pourrais dire bonjour, répondit Bella en lui servant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Bonjour chérie, bonjour Edward... non mais vous avez crié comme des si vous étiez pris dans un piège à ours...

_Cro-Magnon!_

-Dit l'homme qui a crié autant que nous quelques minutes avant... soufflais-je faisant pouffer Leah.

-On n'a pas crié mon amour... si ? demanda Jacob en se tournant vers Leah.

-Absolument... Bella aussi a acheté le We Vibe, alors j'imagine qu'ils l'ont essayé, di-elle.

-Ce truc est hallucinant... c'est juste trop... trop...

-Vibrant, terminais-je faisant éclater tout le monde cette fois.

Chaque fois c'était pareil, Jacob me mettait sur la défensive, alors que selon Bella et Jasper, il n'était pas une menace pour moi.

On continua de dire bonjour à tout le monde et nous prîmes le petit déjeuner ensemble. Rosalie avait les yeux qui scintillaient et Emmet ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Bella et moi nous regardâmes et je savais qu'on pensait à la même chose. Aucun doute, il allait passer une journée tout aussi enflammée que leur nuit, surtout avec les regards qu'ils se lançaient. C'était une bonne chose pour eux.

Tout le monde nous raconta leur plan pour la journée et Bella avait prévue aller avec Carlie au cinéma voir le nouveau film qui venait de sortir, soit, La princesse et la grenouille. Quant à moi, je voulais terminer un rapport pour le portefeuille d'un nouveau client que je devais rencontrer dans la semaine et je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que mon rapport soit sans faille.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent chargées autant pour Bella que pour moi. J'avais réussi à faire signer le nouveau client et je devais rester au bureau ce soir pour une réunion.

J'appelai à la maison pour avertir que j'arriverais bientôt. Je croyais parler à Bella, mais c'est Carlie qui me répondit.

_-Allo_

-Carlie, mon bébé, tu ne dors pas ?

_-Non, bientôt._

-Je peux parler à Bella ?

_-Non, elle prend son bain._

-Et je suis certain que tu es dans notre lit.

_-Oui... je dors avec elle._

-Dit-lui que je serai là dans 1h30. Bonne nuit ma princesse, je t'aime.

_-D'accord, je vais lui dire, bonne nuit papa, je t'aime_

Je continuai à remplir tous les documents pour que la rencontre de demain avec mon client soit parfaite et je rentrai à la maison. Ça faisait longtemps que Bella et moi n'avions pas eu de moment intime et j'étais un peu en manque, pour ne pas dire très en manque de sexe. Nous avions eu beaucoup d'obligations Bella et moi nous rendant moins disponible pour l'autre et depuis quelques jours, elle avait ses règles, donc pas de chance. Habituellement, je pouvais oser espérer faire l'amour avec elle même si elle avait ses règles, mais cette dernière semaine, elle était épuisée et endormie quand je venais la rejoindre au lit.

J'entrai dans la chambre et vis ma fille et ma belle, endormie paisiblement dans le lit. Elles avaient l'air bien.

_Et ben mon vieux... on va se faire un petit tête à tête ?_

J'entrai dans la cabine de douche après m'être dévêtis et je fermai les yeux en laissant l'eau mouiller mon corps. J'avais déjà une érection assez forte et je me lavai les cheveux avant de prendre le gel douche à la fraise de ma belle pour me savonner tout le corps. Ça me faisait penser à elle de sentir son odeur partout et mêlé à l'humidité de la douche, ça m'excitait encore plus.

Je rinçai mon corps partiellement mais remis du gel dans ma main avant d'enrouler mes doigts autour de mon sexe et commençai un mouvement de va et vient. Ça glissait tellement bien. Je me tournai pour que le jet d'eau arrive directement sur le bout de mon gland et je continuai à me masturber remettant du gel douche pour garder la douceur de ma main. Je ne durai pas longtemps, l'excitation montait rapidement et je giclai fortement sur le carrelage en me mordant les joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri qui pourrait réveiller Bella et Carlie.

Je soupirai de satisfaction et me laissai aller à nouveau sous le jet d'eau avant de sortir, me sécher et me glisser dans les draps contre le corps chaud de ma petite amie.

-Edward, c'est toi ?

-Oui, mon amour, rendors-toi, soufflais-je en me collant contre elle.

Nous étions vendredi et les filles partaient ce soir, après les cours. Elles partaient pour 2 jours au spectacle d'Hannah Montana, celui que ma fille attendait depuis très longtemps. J'étais heureux pour elles, mais j'allais me retrouver seul pour cette fin de semaine. J'aurais aimé avoir un peu d'intimité avec Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi ce matin, je devais faire cette rencontre avec des clients.

Alors que je faisais signer les derniers documents à mes clients, mon téléphone sonna. Je répondis car c'était Ashley et je savais que si elle me dérangeait, c'était surement important.

-Excusez-moi, mais je dois le prendre, dis-je à mes clients.

-Oui Ashley?

_-Edward... Bella est à la réception... tu veux que je te l'envoie ?_

-Non, j'ai des clients. Fais là patienter nous avons presque terminé.

_-D'accord... ok..._

-Merci Ashley.

J'étais heureux que ma belle soit là. Je pourrais l'emmener dîner et passer un peu de temps avec elle. Je terminai donc les derniers détails pour les contrats et raccompagnai monsieur et madame Johnson.

-Aucun problème, et si vous avez des questions, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.

-Vous êtes bien gentil monsieur Cullen, au revoir.

Je m'assurai que mes clients étaient dans l'ascenseur pour revenir à la réception retrouver ma Bella. Je lui fis un sourire lorsque j'arrivai près d'elle.

-Hey mon amour, c'est une très belle surprise, tu es venue me chercher pour le déjeuner ? dis-je en arrivant près d'elle.

-En fait, j'ai apporté des sushis, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

-Humm parfait... viens suis-moi...

_On va peut-être avoir un peu d'intimité finalement mon vieux !_

-Bon lunch les amis, Edward je dirai que tu es en entrevue, nous sourit Ashley, lorsqu'on passa à côté de son bureau.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et Bella sourit. On se dirigea vers mon bureau, sous le regard coquin de ma secrétaire. Je fermai la porte derrière moi ainsi que le store juste à gauche de la porte que je verrouillai.

Je regardai Bella déambuler dans la pièce et mes yeux se posèrent sur ses fesses rebondies. Je m'avançai vers elle alors qu'elle déposait son sac sur la petite table qui servait à recevoir des clients et je l'enlaçai posant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Je posai mon visage dans son cou où je nichai mon nez, inspirant son odeur envoûtante avant d'embrasser la peau fragile de sa nuque. Je nous balançai, nous emmenant vers la petite radio sur ma table d'appoint près de la grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue magnifique sur le centre ville de Phoenix.

Je savais que la vue du 20e étage, la faisait s'émerveiller à chaque fois qu'elle regardait. La tour à bureau était isolée au milieu du centre-ville, plus au sud, donc aucun autre immeuble, ayant un étage à la même hauteur que nous. J'appuyai sur le bouton et la musique douce de U2 résonna entre les murs de mon bureau.

Je commençais à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et j'espérais une seule chose, que Bella n'ait plus ses règles.

_Ce serait trop génial mon vieux !_

Je l'emmenai doucement vers la fenêtre et je déplaçai mes mains qui étaient toujours sur sa taille sous l'ourlet de son chemisier pour caresser son ventre et remonter lentement vers ses seins que je caressai par-dessus son soutien-gorge faisant durcir ses mamelons. Je pinçai ces derniers, et pris dans mon excitation qui montait rapidement, je fis un mouvement de bassin contre ses fesses, pressant mon érection la faisant gémir doucement.

Je continuai mes caresses, en passant par-dessus son chemisier cette fois. Je déboutonnai les boutons et tirai les pans pour libérer sa poitrine. Je voulais lui faire l'amour, elle m'avait trop manqué. Tout en embrassant son cou, je pris ses mains et les posai à plat contre la fenêtre.

-T'as encore tes règles, murmurais-je.

-Non, souffla-t-elle en renversant sa tête me donnant accès à sa gorge.

_Hummm Ouais ! Génial !_

-Humm... ça fait si longtemps... dis-je en descendant ses jeans sur ses cuisses.

_Trop longtemps !_

J'enlevai ses chevilles une à une de chaque jambe de son jeans ainsi que son shorty, mais je lui laissai ses chaussures à talons hauts. Ça la rendait encore plus sexy et moi ça m'excitait.

Elle était presque nue dans mon bureau et j'avais l'intention de la prendre là de façon passionnée et fougueuse. J'étais dur, tellement dur, depuis que j'avais maté ses fesses lorsqu'elle était passée devant moi pour entrer dans mon bureau.

-Oh oui, Edward, ça fait si longtemps, répondit-elle alors que je remontais mes mains sur ses cuisses en y déposant des baisers humides pour remplacer mes doigts qui montaient.

Je mordillai ses fesses et laissai glisser ma langue tout le long de son dos tandis que mes mains dégrafaient son soutien-gorge. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'empaumer ses seins plus fermement cette fois.

-Écarte tes jambes et ne bouge pas, dis-je sur un ton autoritaire.

Elle s'exécuta et j'en fus encore plus excité. Je descendis ma braguette et je me caressai de quelques mouvements de main avant de m'approcher d'elle collant mon torse contre son dos.

_Regarde là mon vieux... elle est tellement bandante !_

J'agrippai ses hanches fermement et la pénétrai d'un seul coup nous faisant gémir ensembles.

-Putain Bella... tu es si bonne...

Je continuai mes assauts faisant trembler son corps tout entier.

Ses seins bougeaient en rythme avec mes poussées et j'avais une vue sur ces derniers dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Ses fesses tremblaient et claquaient contre mon ventre, ça me rendait fou.

-Edward... plus fort... souffla-t-elle.

Bella enleva une main de sur la fenêtre pour aller se caresser, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle bouge de sa position.

-Non... tu es trop... excitante... offerte à moi comme ça, soufflais-je en remettant sa main sur la vitre.

-Alors, touches-moi Edward...

Je grognai en descendant ma main vers son intimité et caressai son clitoris, d'abord doucement en faisant des cercles pour ensuite appuyer plus fortement pour la mener à son orgasme.

-Oh oui... comme ça Edward... haleta-t-elle.

-Jouie pour moi mon amour... je ...

-Plus fort... oui... plus fort...

J'augmentai mes poussées, grisé par ses demandes et je pinçai durement son clitoris la faisant jouir.

-Oh oui... Edwaaardd, gémit-elle.

-Oh oui Belllaaa, grognais-je en me déversant en elle.

Essoufflé, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et je soufflai fortement essayant, tout comme ma belle, de reprendre une respiration normale. Mes mains continuèrent de se balader sur son corps, de façon plus douce et plus tendre tentant de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, même si je l'avais prise plus durement.

Je la sentie frissonner sous mes doigts et mes lèvres. À regret, je me retirai d'elle et la fit se retourner pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je me reculai et caressai son nez du mien, faisant effleurer nos lèvres. Je posai mon front contre le sien.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon amour... murmurais-je.

-Oh Edward... je t'aime aussi...

Mon téléphone résonna dans la pièce. Je quittai mon paradis pour aller répondre sans même remettre mes vêtements.

-Oui Ashley ?

_-Désolée... Alice veut absolument te parler... je lui dis que tu es en réunion ?_

-Non, passe-là moi... Merci...

_-Edward..._

-Alice...

_-J'te dérange ?_

-Non...

_-Menteur, t'es avec Bella ?_

-Oui...

_-Tu peux dire à Bella de ne pas oublier le pyjama d'Hannah Montana de Carlie ?_

-Aucun problème...

_-Merci..._

Elle avait déjà raccrochée.

_Foutue Alice !_

Elle aurait pu envoyer un SMS, mais quoi de mieux que de déranger son frère, alors qu'il passe un moment intime avec sa petite amie.

Je retournai auprès de ma belle.

-C'était une expérience très intéressante Mlle Swan... j'ai adoré te prendre de cette façon...

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi monsieur Cullen, répondit-elle en m'attirant à ses lèvres pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

_J'adore quand elle fait ça !_

-Mais, maintenant, il faut remettre nos vêtements et... j'ai une faim de loup, murmura-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence en se lançant des regards pleins de sous entendus. Bella installa les plats de sushis sur la petite table de conférence dans le coin de la pièce et allai la rejoindre pour faire ce pourquoi elle était ici, c'est-à-dire prendre le déjeuner avec son amoureux.

Juste avant de se quitter, je me sentais aussi nerveux que lorsque c'était moi qui partais à Santa Monica.

-Edward ça va ?

-Oui, oui...c'est juste que je vais m'ennuyer des deux femmes de ma vie, vous partez deux jours et deux nuits.

_Ça me foutait les boules !_

-Edward, tu en profiteras pour faire des choses que tu ne peux pas faire quand on est dans tes pattes... me taquina-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes jamais de trop...

_Je préfère et de beaucoup lorsqu'elles sont près de moi !_

-Je sais, je te taquine. Appelle Jasper, il ne sera pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts.

-Hey, te moques pas de nous... Embrasse ma fille pour moi d'accord ?

-Bien sur et ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai soin d'elle. Je l'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes et je la considère comme ma fille alors, je vais bien m'en occuper.

-Je sais mon amour, je te fais confiance.

On s'embrassa avant de se dire au revoir.

J'avais décidé de ne pas appeler Jasper dès le premier soir, histoire de ne pas passer pour une chochotte qui a les boules dès que sa nana quitte la maison pour quelques jours. J'avais mangé un sandwich, même pas assez d'entrain pour me le faire en plus. Dire qu'à Santa Monica je ne mange jamais au resto, je prends plaisir à me faire à manger et là je prends un sandwich sur le pouce alors que je suis à la maison.

Je m'étais retenu toute la soirée hier pour ne pas appeler les filles, mais ce matin, je venais de terminer mon café et j'avais besoin de leur parler. Je composai le numéro de portable de Bella et attendit la sonnerie.

_-Papa..._

-Salut ma princesse, vous êtes debout !

_-Han han... _

-Mais pas Alice je parie ?

_-On en train de les réveiller_

-Bella dort aussi ?

_-Ce sont des grosses marmottes..._

-Réveillez-les et passe-moi Bella, d'accord ?

_-D'accord... je te passe maman..._

_MAMAN ? Elle venait de dire maman !_

_-Tiens Bella, c'est pour toi_, entendis-je.

_Je suis perdu là !_

_-Edward..._

-Mon amour ça va ? je suis sous le choc... elle vient de t'appeler maman... tu vas bien ?

_-Oui... c'est bon... c'est la troisième fois, mais, juste quand elle parle de moi... pas quand elle s'adresse à moi, là, elle m'appelle Bella._

-Ça veut dire quoi... tu penses...

_-Aucune idée... on en parlera avec Jasper... je laisse faire pour l'instant._

-Tu as peut-être raison...

_-Alors, bien dormi tout seul ?_

-Pas trop mal... tu me manques... Carlie a l'air de bien s'amuser ?

_-Oui, elles s'amusent toutes les deux, mais ça l'air pire que ça ne l'est vraiment en réalité. Elles sont adorables._

-Bon je te laisse t'occuper de la marmotte et des deux princesses... Je t'aime.

_-Je t'aime aussi... on se reparle plus tard._

_Ma Carlie qui appelle Bella: "maman"!_

Je souris en me dirigeant vers les chambres pour faire une machine avec les draps. J'en profitai pour faire un peu de rangement, je n'avais pas terminé avec mes CD ni mes partitions de piano et vers 14h00, j'embarquai dans ma voiture pour rejoindre Jasper chez lui. On devait regarder le match qui débutait à 16h00 mais je tournais en rond chez moi, alors, j'avais décidé d'y aller plus tôt.

Je frappai à la porte et j'entrai. C'était l'appartement de ma soeur et c'était toujours de cette façon que j'entrais chez et elle chez moi, à moins que la porte ne soit fermée à clé.

-Jasper c'est moi !

Pas de réponse. Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur.

_Il a dû aller faire une course._

Je pris ma bière, la décapsulai et me dirigeai vers le salon, histoire de regarder la télé en l'attendant.

Je pris une gorgée de ma bière et la recrachai aussi net, sur le sol. Devant moi, mon pervers de beau-frère, assis en position semi allongé sur le canapé, les jambes écartées, les écouteurs sur les oreilles se matant un porno tout en se branlant.

_Foutu pervers ! La douche il ne connaît pas ?_

Je posai ma bière sur la table près de lui et décidai de partir sans le déranger et revenir plus tard. Mais Jasper m'entendit et tourna la tête vers moi. Je lui fis signe que je revenais plus tard, et il se leva en libérant ses oreilles, la queue toujours dans sa main continuant à la caresser.

_Il continue de se branler ! Devant moi !_

-Désolé Edward, j'ai pas vu l'heure !

-Je suis en avance, je reviens dans une heure, répondis-je tentant d'être le plus impassible possible.

Il sourit.

-Merci mec ! Faut vraiment que je me branle !

-La douche tu connais pas ? J'aurais pu me passe de ça encore une fois !

-Désolé...

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fermé à clé ?

_J'aurais rien vu ! _

-Euh... tu t'en vas là ? parce que c'est le meilleur bout... et cette fille est juste trop... bref... tu comprends ?

_Il ne répond même pas à ma question !_

-T'inquiètes, j'y vais, dis-je en désignant la porte.

-Je t'aurais bien offert de te branler sur l'autre canapé, mais... on a passer l'âge de faire ça en groupe non ?

-C'est juste ! À tout à l'heure petit branleur !

_Sauve qui peut !_

Il se retourna remettant ses écouteurs et je quittai la pièce sans un autre regard. J'étais damné. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'assiste encore une fois à ce spectacle. Il y a un dicton qui dit :"Jamais deux sans trois", et bien c'était la troisième fois. Après la douche dans la chambre de Bella, sa mise en scène de porno avec ma soeur dans le salon chez Bella et là, dans le salon de ma soeur en plein après-midi. J'avais eu mon compte de la queue de ce mec.

J'entrai dans un café et m'installai avec un journal et commandai un café. Je le lus en entier avant de reprendre la direction de chez ma soeur, espérant que _Don Juan_ aurait terminé se baiser.

Je frappai à la porte.

-Entre Edward ! entendis-je crier derrière la porte.

Il était là habiller convenablement, le désordre qui régnait l'heure d'avant n'était plus et je voyais qu'il avait certainement pris une douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides.

-Salut Ed ! Désolé... je pouvais pas arrêter en plein milieu...

-C'est bon Jazz ! C'est qu'une branlette ! On va pas en faire tout un plat !

_Qu'on en parle plus !_

-Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches avec moi pour ça ! Tu devais arriver plus tard non ?

Je ris.

-Je sais du con ! Crois-moi, la prochaine fois j'arriverai à l'heure, pas avant, histoire que tu aies terminé.

-Super ! Alors, comment ça se passe sans tes filles ?

On marcha vers la cuisine et il me tendit une bière.

-Ça va.

-Juste ça va ?

-Ouais ! En fait je suis paumé !

Il rigola.

-Même chose pour moi. Alice me manque, je la cherche partout. Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas quitté aussi longtemps.

-T'as qu'à te branler, ça fait passer le temps ! le taquinais-je.

-Tu veux rire, c'était la huitième fois !

_Huit fois ! Mon vieux il a battu notre record !_

-Tu es en train de me dire que ça fait huit fois que tu te branles depuis hier soir ?

-Ouais... Toi combien de fois ?

-Juste une.

-T'as des croûtes à manger pour me rattraper mec ! ria-t-il.

Je ne pus que me joindre à lui et rire. Ce mec est le mec le plus timbré que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie.

On commença à regarder le match et à manger pizza, nachos et ailes de poulet. Lorsque la partie se termina, il me donna une autre bière et je lui demandai comment avançait les préparatifs du mariage.

-Aucune idée !

-Alice ne t'en parle pas ?

-Pour m'en parler, elle m'en parle ! Elle ne fait que ça ! J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent à force !

J'éclatai de rire et il continua de me décrire en détail les conversations sur le mariage qu'il avait avec ma soeur.

-Elle a d'abord commencé avec sa robe. Elle se demande si elle doit être courte, longue, blanche, ivoire, blanc rose, blanc bleu. En satin, en popeline, en taffetas, en dentelle, mousseline, soie, organza. Brodée, pailletée, avec une longue traine, sans traine, avec un voile, un chapeau ou un diadème. Sans parler des souliers, qui eux peuvent être fermés, à bouts ouverts, à bouts ronds, carrés, ou juste une sandale. Encore là, pour la sandale, faut savoir si elle sera de la même couleur que la robe, mais faut d'abord choisir celle de la robe, on peut y mettre des pierres ou des fleurs, une attache au pied ou à la cheville. Les talons de quelle hauteur et de quelle largeur.

-C'est elle qui la fait sa robe ? demandais-je même pas surpris de l'énumération qu'il venait de me faire.

-Elle ne sait pas encore. Elle regarde des patrons, elle en dessine chaque nuit, elle va en magasin en essayer, elle est rendue à l'essai numéro 32, aucune ne correspond à ses attentes. Elle a aussi demandé à cinq couturière/designers de lui faire des propositions.

-Elle va finir par la faire, dis-je convaincu.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui et crois moi elle va la terminer quelques heures avant la cérémonie. Elle sera parfaite t'inquiète pas, elle aura une robe.

-Je l'espère.

On prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

-Tu savais qu'il y avait des modes dans les nappes et les fleurs ? demanda-t-il sérieusement. Tellement sérieux que je me retins de rire lorsque je répondis.

-Non.

-Et bien je te le confirme. Alice a toujours voulu un bouquet tombant et là, la mode est au bouquet rond ! Tu y crois ça ? Elle passe des heures à regarder des photos de bouquets et je dois participer. En plus, on doit choisir la couleur des fleurs et des nappes en fonctions de son bouquet de mariée et de mon costume.

-Alice et toi vous voulez une couleur en particulier ? demandais-je tentant de lui montrer de l'intérêt et du soutien.

J'essayais d'être attentif, il avait l'air un peu perturbé par toute cette préparation. Je ne pouvais que l'écouter, je n'avais pas une très bonne expérience de tout ça. C'est ma mère et Alice qui s'étaient occupées de tout lors du mien.

-On s'en fou de la couleur, non ? cracha-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas. Il avait l'ai un peu perturbé par tout ça.

-Alice voudrait du bleu ciel. Elle voudrait que je sois habillé en tuxedo blanc avec gilet et cravate bleu ciel pour que mes yeux ressortent, mais elle dit aussi que ce n'est pas facile de trouver des fleurs bleues et que le bleu ciel n'est plus à la mode, mais le turquoise, lui l'est. Qu'on peut trouver TOUT ce qu'on veut dans ces teintes qu'ils font même des fleurs avec une teinture spéciale.

-Prenez turquoise ! dis-je fièrement comme si j'avais trouvé la solution.

-On peut pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tous les mariages de cette année seront en turquoise !

-Oooookkk !

_Foutue Alice !_

-J'ai peur de la décevoir, j'ai même peur qu'elle se fâche parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre quand elle me parle de toutes ces couleurs. Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé du gâteau, du cocktail, des invitations, du traiteur, du vin, du photographe, de la table d'honneur, des plans de table, de la coupe du gâteau, du lancé du bouquet, de la jarretière, de la première danse, l'animation, la soirée... La seule chose qu'on a de réglé, c'est l'endroit.

-C'est au moins ça !

-Tu parles. D'ici ce temps là elle aura déjà fait mes valises et mis à la porte!

-Tu exagères Jasper ! C'est un mariage, c'est une longue préparation et les filles prennent ça plus à coeur que nous. C'est une journée importante et elles veulent que ce soit parfait. Je suis certain qu'Alice n'est pas déçue de tes réponses.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain. Elle veut juste ton avis. Elle veut juste sentir que tu t'impliques, même si au final ce sera ELLE qui prendra toute les décisions. Si elle veut du bleu ciel, dis-lui de prendre du bleu ciel. Dis-lui que vous serez les seuls à avoir cette couleur et que ce sera spécial, vous repartirez peut-être la mode du bleu ciel. Dis-lui que vous prendrez des fleurs blanches, toutes les sortes de fleurs blanches et vous mettrez l'accent sur les rubans bleus. Que tout sera blanc avec une touche de bleu ciel. Et si elle veut que tu sois en blanc et bleu ciel, sa robe doit avoir un blanc ou un blanc bleue.

-Edward t'es génial !

-Je sais.

-Vantard.

-Pas vantard. J'ai vécu avec Alice durant les vingt-cinq dernières années, j'ai subi plus d'une fois ces mêmes questions et crois moi lorsqu'elle était à la fac de design, c'était pareil. Toujours là à venir me réveiller la nuit pour me demander laquelle des deux robes étaient la plus belles ou encore de quelle couleur elle devrait faire la jupe longue et la jupe courte pour son travail de session. Je sais très bien ce que tu vis, mec !

-Merci Edward ! J'aurais t'en parler plus tôt ! J'aurais évité toutes ses angoisses.

-Les amis c'est là pour ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Il avait l'air ému. Au fond moi aussi je l'étais, je venais d'aider un ami et pas n'importe lequel. J'avais fait de Jasper mon ami et j'étais assez fier de moi.

-Moi tout ce que je veux c'est de passer ma vie avec Alice. Je veux me réveiller avec elle chaque matin et m'endormir avec elle chaque soir. Je veux lui faire des enfants, fonder une famille et peu importe que les fleurs soient bleues, rouges, jaunes ou vermillon pour moi ce sera juste le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Guide là dans son choix de couleur et crois-moi ce sera la plus belle journée de ta vie et la sienne aussi.

J'étais heureux pour eux. J'avais aidé Jasper et ce, même si je n'avais plus aucune envie de me marier. C'était un acte de foi et d'amour et j'avais toujours pensé que le mariage était fait pour l'amour véritable. Mon expérience me laissait un goût amer, mais jamais je ne briserai le rêve d'un couple qui s'aime, de vouloir réaliser ce rêve.

Les filles rentraient aujourd'hui et j'avais hâte qu'elles soient là, j'avais hâte de les serrer dans mes bras. Elles m'avaient manqué, encore plus que lors de mes déplacements à Santa Monica. J'avais trouvé la maison vide, mon lit froid et le silence beaucoup trop pesant.

Alors je me mis au boulot et je leur préparai un beau repas de boeuf de bourguignon avec une purée de pomme de terre et j'avais pris une tarte à la framboise à la pâtisserie. Je racontai une histoire à Carlie le soir avant de dormir, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça. Elle devenait grande et me demandait de lui lire les histoires de princesses de moins en moins souvent.

J'avais rejoins ma douce Bella pour lui faire l'amour. Elle m'avait manqué, je l'avais même prise durant la nuit à deux reprises, tantôt doux, tantôt sensuel, tantôt passionné, tantôt torride. Je voulais qu'on ne fasse qu'un, je voulais me fondre en elle.

Un mois venait de s'écouler et ce soir, nous avions une fête chez Alice pour son anniversaire. Tout le monde devait y être, même mes parents que nous n'avions pas vus depuis noël seraient présents. J'avais pris Carlie à l'école et nous attendions Bella en jouant du piano.

-Désolée mes amours, je n'ai pas vu l'heure... j'étais débordée, dit-elle en entrant se dirigeant vers nous pour nous embrasser.

Elle était à la bourre depuis que Rosalie avait diminué ses journées de travail. En plus, elle veillait encore sur Carlie et sur moi sans même diminuer les efforts pour nous.

_Pauvre chérie !_

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va t'attendre, pas vrai Carlie ? répondis-je après que nos lèvres s'effleurent.

-Oui, on va jouer au piano pendant que tu te prépares.

On continua à jouer du piano pendant que Bella entrait sous la douche. Elle sortie de la chambre 20 minutes plus tard douchée, habillée, coiffée, maquillée et parfumée.

_Waouh ! Tu l'as vu mon vieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !_

Une chance qu'elle avait fait le gâteau pour ma soeur hier, car elle aurait dû passer à la pâtisserie en prendre un, chose qu'elle détestait faire. Elle se faisait un devoir faire elle-même tous les gâteaux d'anniversaire des personnes qu'elle aime. Elle trouvait que c'était important de faire un gâteau au goût de la personne fêtée, pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait fait le gâteau préféré de ma soeur, un gâteau des anges. Elle l'avait monté avec une garniture au citron et coiffé d'une meringue italienne rappelant la tarte au citron. Alice serait ravie, j'en étais certain.

J'allai aider ma belle à emballer tout ça et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres. À peine fûmes nous arrivés que nous passions à table. Ma mère avait fait le dîner, le plat préféré d'Alice, du poulet général tao avec un riz au jasmin, une soupe won ton et rouleau de printemps.

-Esmée, c'est un vrai délice, dit ma belle en reprenant une bouchée.

-Merci ma chérie...

-Maman, j'adore ce plat, c'est une fête d'anniversaire réussie, merci beaucoup.

-De rien ma puce.

C'est fou, j'étais encore une fois obnubilé par la relation que Bella avait avec ma mère. J'en étais très heureux, ma Bella avait séduit. D'abord moi, ensuite Alice, Carlie et mes parents. J'étais heureux de la regarder encore une fois et de voir combien elle me faisait me sentir bien et tout le bien qu'elle faisait autour d'elle.

On passa au dessert plus tard après le dîner et Bella n'eût que des félicitations pour son gâteau. Alice était en extase devant son morceau et fermait les yeux à chaque bouchée qu'elle prenait. Elle était sceptique au début, toujours habitué à manger son gâteau avec une crème aux fraises, et j'avais vu que Bella était inquiète qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Chose presqu'impossible car Bella réussissait TOUT les gâteaux qu'elle faisait et c'était de loin les meilleurs que j'avais mangé, même meilleurs que ceux de ma mère.

Plus tard, Carlie s'endormie sur le canapé. Alice voulait aller dans une boîte où il y avait une soirée karaoké. Alice et moi nous y allions quelques fois avec Ashley et son mari. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été dans cette boîte, j'en avais envie. Ça nous ferait du bien à Bella et à moi, on pourrait danser un peu. Restait juste à trouver un volontaire pour garder Carlie.

-Vas-y Edward, je vais ramener Carlie, de toutes façons, je suis crevée.

_Non, je reste près de toi ! Si t'y vas pas, moi non plus !_

-Non, je rentre avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup cette semaine, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Tut tut tut les jeunes, nous on rentre avec Carlie et vous, vous allez dans cette boîte, dit mon père.

_Papa je t'adore !_

-Merci Carlisle, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, les enfants... vous ne vous amuser que très peu. On prend Carlie et on se fait un lit sur le canapé, pas de discussion, ajouta ma mère.

_Maman je t'adore !_

Je me reculai un peu d'elle, la sortant de mon étreinte pour la regarder.

-On pourrait y aller juste un peu... c'est vrai que ça nous ferait du bien de sortir avec des adultes...

-Ouais, vous avez peut-être raison... souffla-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez prendre notre lit... on ira dormir à l'hôtel, le bar où on va, c'est le bar d'un hôtel... dis-je à mes parents.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon vieux ?_

-Nous n'avons pas de pyjamas, ni de vêtements de rechange... Tes parents ne sont pas venus faire du babysitting... dit Bella un peu gênée que je colle mes parents avec Carlie pour la nuit.

Je souris.

-Oh... tu crois vraiment qu'on aura besoin d'un pyjamas, la taquinais-je en haussant les sourcils, faisant éclater de rire tout le monde.

-Bonne idée, mon chéri on ira prendre le petit déjeuner avec Carlie au restaurant et nous l'emmèneront au cinéma, vous aurez du temps pour vous. On ne la voit pas souvent. Ça nous fait plaisir de nous occuper d'elle.

_Mes parents sont les meilleurs parents du monde !_

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en les embrassant tous les deux.

-Allez, Allez, tout le monde est prêt, on y va, s'écria Alice en sautillant.

Nous prîmes la direction du bar, après avoir embrassé Carlie. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, presque tout le monde se connaissait. Les soirées karaoké avaient ses habitués. Ashley et Alice montèrent chacune leur tour pour chanter une chanson de Céline Dion. Elles firent monter Bella avec elles pour chanter Lady Marmelade, version Moulin rouge. J'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon lorsque je vis ma belle se trémousser comme une fille de joie. J'avais la petite amie la plus sexy qui puisse exister, j'étais un putain de chanceux.

Jasper a quant à lui se contenta de chanter une chanson d'amour en faisant la cour à sa chérie. Bella m'avait dit qu'il était romantique mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pouvait livrer son amour pour ma soeur sur la place publique. Alice était émue, je le voyais bien. Je devais admettre une fois de plus que Jasper était fait pour elle, qu'il était LE prince charmant qu'elle attendait depuis toute petite.

Lorsque ce fût mon tour, je me dirigeai vers le piano et je ne pus résister à jouer notre chanson à Bella et à moi. Cette même chanson sur laquelle nous avions dansé notre premier _slow_.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui chanter mon amour, elle savait juste à entendre cette chanson que j'étais bien et plus qu'heureux qu'elle soit dans ma vie. Mon regard était ancré dans le sien et je ne le lâchai que lorsque les dernières notes finirent de résonner dans le bar. Des applaudissements éclatèrent et je me levai pour rejoindre mon amoureuse. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et de mes pouces, j'essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Je l'attirai à moi et je l'embrassai en posant mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

_Je t'aime tellement !_

Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, occultant le fait que nous soyons dans un lieu public, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, tellement sensuelle, me laissant entrer. Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche douce et chaude, sa salive sucrée et alcoolisée par les mojitos était un pur délice. Je mis fin au baiser avant de me laisser emporter par les sensations qui montaient en moi. La nuit était encore jeune et je me promettais de lui montrer physiquement que je l'aimais plus que tout.

Nous reprîmes notre place avec nos amis et nous continuâmes à discuter et à écouter les autres participants chanter leur chanson. Vers la fermeture je tirai Bella vers la scène et demandai au dj de mettre une chanson, soit I've got you babe de Sonny and Cher. C'était une chanson d'une autre époque, mais une chanson qui disait que peu importe ce qui pouvait nous arriver dans la vie, nous pourrions le traverser si nous étions ensemble.

Je n'eue pas besoin d'expliquer à Bella que je voulais qu'elle chante avec moi, elle commença à chanter à la place de _Cher_.

Bella**  
They say we're young and we don't know** Ils disent que nous sommes jeunes et que nous ne savons rien  
**We won't find out until we grow** Nous ne saurons pas jusqu'à ce que nous grandissions

Edward  
**Well I don't know if all that's true** Eh bien je ne sais pas si tout ça est vrai  
**'Cause you got me, and baby I got you** Parce que je t'ai, et bébé tu m'as

Je m'approchai d'elle et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. C'est vrai qu'on était là l'un pour l'autre.

Ensemble  
**Babe I got you babe** Bébé, je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé

Bella**  
They say our love won't pay the rent **Ils disent que notre amour ne payera pas le loyer  
**Before it's earned, our money's all been spent **Avant qu'il ne soit gagné, notre argent est tout ce que nous avons dépensé

C'est vrai que notre amour pouvait se montrer plus fort que tout. Les épreuves que nous avions passées en étaient la preuve.

Edward**  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot** J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas de cagnotte  
**But at least I'm sure of all the things we got** Mais au moins je suis sûr de toutes les choses que j'ai

Ensemble**  
Babe I got you** babe Bébé, je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé

Edward**  
I got flowers in the spring** J'ai des fleurs au printemps  
**I got you to wear my ring** Je t'ai pour porté ma bague

Bella**  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown** Et quand je suis triste, tu fais le clown  
**And if I get scared, you're always** **around **Et si j'ai peur, tu es toujours près de moi

_Je serai toujours près de toi chérie !_

Bella**  
Don't let them say your hair's too long** Alors laisse-les dire que tes cheveux sont trop longs  
**'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong** Je m'en fous, avec toi je ne peux pas me tromper

Edward**  
Then put your little hand in mine **Puis mets ta petite main dans la mienne  
**There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb** Il n'y a pas une colline ou montagne que nous ne pouvons monter

Elle me prit la main. Elle était encore là. Elle avait sauvé ma fille, elle m'avait sauvé moi, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse avec moi et je voulais qu'elle soit toujours là.

Ensemble**  
Babe I got you babe** Bébé, je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé

Edward : **I got you to hold my** **hand** Je t'ai pour me tenir la main,  
Bella : **I got you to understand** je t'ai pour me comprendre  
Edward : **I got you to walk with me** Je t'ai pour marcher avec moi  
Bella : **I got you to talk with me** je t'ai pour parler avec moi  
Edward : **I got you to kiss goodnight** Je t'ai pour t'embrasser et te dire bonne nuit  
Bella : **I got you to hold me tight** Je t'ai pour me serrer dans tes bras  
Edward : **I got you, I won't let go** Je t'ai je ne te laisserai pas partir  
Bella : **I got you to love me so** Je t'ai pour m'aimer autant

Ensemble  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé

Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevai de terre pour l'embrasser. Je la reposai sur la scène et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-On y va ?

-Oui mon amour, répondit-elle en me suivant.

Nous saluâmes les autres et nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'à notre chambre, celle que nous avions prise à notre arrivée. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans la chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière nous, je tirais sur son bras pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi et la plaquai contre la porte. Je plongeai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai avec fougue. Je m'étais retenu de l'embrasser de cette façon et maintenant que je pouvais le faire, j'avais envie de l'embrasser partout à la fois.

Je ne résistai pas longtemps et je lui enlevai son chandail en le passant par-dessus sa tête. Je descendis mes baisers sur sa mâchoire et n'y pouvant plus, voulant goûter sa peau, je passai ma langue sur sa peau, la faisant glisser sur sa mâchoire, sa clavicule et je me permis même de mordiller son épaule.

_J'te boufferais toute crue bébé !_

-Edward... dit-elle en m'enlevant ma chemise.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux ma belle... j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire... murmurais-je en baladant mes mains sur son corps.

Je passai mes doigts dans son dos et dégrafai son soutien-gorge pour m'emparer de mes seins. Je déboutonnai son jeans et le fis descendre en même temps que son shorty.

Elle était toujours contre la porte et j'embrassais ses cuisses. Bella descendit ses mains sur ma tête et agrippa mes cheveux pour me diriger sur son sexe. J'aime bien quand elle prend les commandes en me disant exactement ce qu'elle veut.

-Prends-moi dans ta bouche Edward...

_Oh putain ! Dis moi ce que tu veux ! OUIII !_

Je gémis sur son sexe avant de laisser glisser ma langue entre ses plis intimes et les suçotai amoureusement.

-Oui, Edward... plus... plus...

Je passai une de ses jambes sur mon épaule ce qui me donna plus accès à son intimité. Je fis entrer ma langue dans son vagin à quelques reprises avant de venir titiller son clitoris.

_Elle goûte tellement bon mon vieux !_

Je glissai un doigt en elle, puis deux et imposai un va et vient fort, la faisant haleter.

-Oh oui, c'est bon...

J'augmentai la force de mes mouvements en elle courbant les doigts frappant sur son point G. Ma langue fit des pressions plus fortes sur son clitoris. Ses mains toujours dans mes cheveux se resserrent, tirant plus fort, me plaquant contre son sexe, elle était prise dans son plaisir et ça me rendait fou, j'avais plus qu'envie de me fondre en elle mais je voulais d'abord qu'elle prenne son plaisir avec ma bouche. Ses parois intimes se contractèrent et la jouissance explosa.

-OUI EDWARD !

Je continuai de lécher son sexe et je la sentais jouir doucement, prolongeant l'extase. Je remis sa jambe sur le sol et remontai mes mains, ma bouche sur son corps. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai sur le lit, où je la glissai sous les couvertures.

_Regarde comme elle est belle mon vieux !_

Je me dévêtis et je couru presque pour la rejoindre. Je me positionnai au dessus d'elle et l'embrassant langoureusement en écartant ses cuisses, je la pénétrai de mon érection plus que douloureuse.

-Oh putain qu'est-ce que c'est bon... gémis-je.

Je poussais en elle et à chaque fois, je me rapprochais de me de ma jouissance.

-Je vais bientôt jouir mon amour... je ne tiendrai pas longtemps... tu peux venir avec moi...

Elle bascula son bassin et passa ses jambes autour de ma taille.

-Vas-y bébé... laisse-toi aller... souffla-t-elle.

Je grognai en nichant mon nez dans son cou. Je poussais fort et rapidement, me menant à ma jouissance, pris dans le plaisir intense que je ressentais.

-Oui... Edward... OUIIIII

-OH bébé... C'est... hummm... Putaaainn OUIIII

Nous hurlâmes notre jouissance ensemble avant de nous laisser retomber mollement sur le matelas, en roulant sur le dos à côté d'elle haletant et ruisselant de sueur. Bella s'endormit presqu'instantanément. Je la regardais nue, la bouche ouverte, les joues encore rougies par l'orgasme. Je ne pouvais que la trouver encore plus belle.

Je m'endormis en la regardant et lorsque je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin, je la regardai encore avant de sortir doucement du lit pour ne pas la déranger. Je voulais qu'elle se repose, elle travaillait tellement fort.

Je pris une douche et commandai le petit déjeuner au service aux chambres de l'hôtel. Oeufs brouillés, bacon et café, ça permettra à Bella de se réveiller doucement.

Dès que le garçon d'étage ferma la porte derrière lui, Bella se retourna doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'installa contre la tête de lit en remontant le drap sur elle. J'aurais aimé qu'elle laisse le drap sur le lit, mais la savoir nue sous ces derniers, était encore plus excitant que si elle avait laissé ses seins nus. Je ne pus que lui sourire.

-Hey Bella au bois dormant...

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Il est 10h30... on va devoir quitté la chambre bientôt...

-Désolée... j'étais épuisée...

-Ne t'excuse pas... tu es marrante quand tu dors... je te l'ai déjà dit... dis-je en lui souriant.

_Tu es surtout très belle !_

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non, ça vient juste d'arriver...

-Approche alors, dit-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! **

**J'ai commencé la conversion du 26 mais aucune idée de quand je le posterai.**

**Merci d'être encore là !**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**Isabelle**


	26. CHAPITRE 26

**Bonjour à toutes ! et à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai été rapide pour une fois...lol.. Vous connaîtrez les sentiments d'Edward dans ce chapitre, certaine l'avait trouvé froid et sans compassion pour le mal être de Bella, mais vous découvrirez pourquoi !**

**Lagourmande45 :** Merci beaucoup !

**Ilonka :** Edward s'est encore une fois retrouvé devant la sexualité de Jasper ! Il n'aime pas trop ça et je le comprends ! lol...

**Celine :** Est-ce que tu vas lire le pov de Bella après celui d'Edward ? J'aimerais bien avoir ton avis sur celui là aussi !

**Gwendoline : **Un mec peut pleurer, mais généralement, il le fait sous la douche et pas devant sa copine...lol... Ouais "mon vieux" a toujours autant de succès !

**PatiewSnow :** lol... Dans ma fic, je trouve que Jasper fait plus SEXE que Edward, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je sais pas... et ça me fait la même chose si je regarde Jackson versus Robert... Je le trouve plus bad boy et plus MEC... et aussi plus propre ! lol... mais ça n'enlève rien à mon beau Edward de Twilight !

**Bonne lecture !**

**isa**

* * *

**_C__hapitre 26_**

_**3 mois plus tard. (eh oui il faut bien qu'on avance un peu dans le temps)**_

Nous étions à la fin de mai, les vacances d'été approchaient pour Carlie et Rosalie était de plus en plus grosse. L'arrivée des triplés était prévue dans 6 semaines, mais le gynéco doutait de pouvoir se rendre à cette date. Bella m'avait informé qu'une grossesse de triplés est rarement menée à terme et déjà qu'à 34 semaines c'était pratiquement un exploit. Son gynécologue visait de l'emmener jusqu'à ce stade et à partir de cette date, les bébés n'auraient presque aucune séquelle d'un accouchement trop prématuré, alors, elle attendait patiemment la naissance de ses bébés.

Bella travaillait encore comme une abeille avec Angela. Elle pensait même à engager une nouvelle personne. Jacob s'absentait un peu plus souvent pour Leah qui avait besoin de lui. Certes, ma belle était un peu moins fatiguée, moi j'avais reprit un rythme de travail régulier, ce qui fait que je pouvais aider plus dans les tâches ménagères. Chaque soir des dernières semaines, j'avais pris Carlie au service de garde alors que Bella travaillait plus tard. Je faisais le repas, donnais le bain de Carlie et ma belle arrivait juste à temps pour lui raconter une histoire avant qu'elle ne dorme.

On ne se voyait que très peu, Bella se restaurait rapidement et après un bon bain, elle s'endormait avant même qu'on puisse s'embrasser. C'était un bout plus difficile à passer, je le comprenais qu'elle pouvait être épuisée, mais elle me manquait. Son odeur, sa chaleur et sa proximité me manquait.

J'avais laissé Carlie à l'école et j'avais pris un café latté me rendant au travail. Ashley m'attendait avec l'ordre du jour de la réunion et les quelques dossiers importants desquels nous discuterions ce matin.

-Merci Ashley, dis-je en prenant les dossiers pour me diriger vers la salle de conférence.

-De rien, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Je fis demi tour pour lui embrasser la joue et couru presque pour prendre ma place à la réunion.

Nous venions de terminer la lecture de l'ordre du jour, quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche de veston. Délicatement, je le sortis et je vis la photo de Bella apparaître. Elle ne m'appelait que rarement durant la journée, elle envoyait un SMS, ça devait être important. Je sortis discrètement et pris l'appel.

-Allo ma belle !

_-Edward c'est Jacob, désolé de te déranger mec, mais Bella a besoin de toi…_

-Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_-Elle est en larmes._

-Elle s'est fait mal ?

_-Elle te demande… _

-Dis-lui que je m'en viens, je suis déjà dans l'ascenseur pour me rendre à ma voiture.

_-Je vais lui dire… _

-Tu peux rester avec elle, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ?

_-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste près d'elle…_

Je fermai la communication.

_Merde ! Ma Bella, en larmes !_

Je courus dans le stationnement pour rejoindre ma voiture dans laquelle je pris place et démarrai rapidement.

_Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer __pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?_

Je composai le numéro direct de ma secrétaire pour l'avertir de mon départ.

_-Edward, où es tu ? Pourquoi tu es parti si vite ? C'est Carlie ?_

-Non, c'est Bella... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, on m'a appelé de son travail... tu peux avertir que j'ai du partir ?

_-Oui, oui... t'inquiète pas... appelle moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi._

-Merci t'es un ange !

Je zizaguais à travers les voitures sur la route, ne faisant même pas attention aux autres usagers. J'occultais le reste, tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était Bella. Je me garai en trombe dans le stationnement de la concession Volvo et courus jusqu'au bureau de Bella. Elle était dans les bras de Jacob, sanglotant.

_Merde !_

-BELLA… Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_Elle lui avait peut-être dit ?_

-Aucune idée mec…

J'avais l'impression de revoir ma Bella le soir où elle avait défendu ma fille contre sa mère.

-OH Ed… wwaaaarrrrrdddd, sanglota-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'enlaçai resserrant mes bras autour d'elle avec force. J'avais peur tout à coup, peur de connaître la raison de son chagrin.

-Jacob… elle t'a dit ce qu'elle avait ? pourquoi elle pleure autant ? paniquais-je encore plus de la voir dans cet état.

-Non…. Elle a Juste dit… pourquoi et … elle n'a pas le droit... c'est moi, plus elle…

Bella resserra sa prise sur ma chemise en entendant les paroles de Jacob.

-Edward… tu ne la laisseras pas faire hein ? dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

_De qui elle parlait ? __Faire quoi ? Qui lui a fait de la peine ? _

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?

-Hey je vous laisse, prends soin d'elle Edward…

-C'est bon, t'en fait pas Jacob… Merci de m'avoir appelé…

_Putain Bella, dis-moi ce que tu as ?_

-Bella, calme-toi… il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as…

Ma voix était douce et calme, tout le contraire de ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur. Je la vis inspirer et expirer, tentant de se calmer pour pouvoir me parler. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

-Dis-moi mon bébé… dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures ? soufflais-je.

-C'est Tanya…

-Tanya, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Tanya ? Bella elle est à Cuba…

_Qu'est-ce que Tanya vient faire entre nous ce matin ?_

-Elle vient de me téléphoner… dit-elle avant de me remettre à sangloter.

_Hein ? J'ai mal compris__ ?_

Je la regardai.

-Elle t'a appelé ? demandais-je confus.

-Elle voulait des nouvelles de Carlie. Elle m'a supplié de lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en thérapie, que Carlie était sa fille et qu'elle avait bien l'intention de se faire pardonner vis-à-vis d'elle.

-Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelé moi ? elle n'avait pas le droit de te mettre dans un état pareil, dis-je furieusement.

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'en prenne à toutes les personnes autour de moi ? C'est à moi de gérer Tanya et son bordel !_

-Je lui ai dit, mais, elle avait peur que tu lui coupes la ligne…

-Et c'est ce que j'aurais fait… putain…

_Fait chier !_

-Edward… elle va me rappeler la semaine prochaine à la même heure…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne lui ai pas dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre... Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais d'abord… que c'est toi qui avait la garde et que c'était seulement toi qui décidais pour elle. Elle ne lâchera pas Edward…

-Ça va aller Bella… je vais appeler Alec… il va nous aider.

Que pouvais-je lui dire d'autres ? Elle avait fait ce qu'elle croyait le mieux, mais n'empêche que Tanya lui avait fait de la peine et ça, ça me faisait encore plus mal. Je ne voulais plus que Tanya fasse de la peine à Bella et encore moins à ma fille.

_Je ne veux plus avoir à gérer Tanya, Putain !_

-Je te ramène, dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle attrapa son portable et son sac et me suivit sans dire un mot. Elle fit signe à Angela que son portable resterait ouvert. Jacob vint la serrer dans ses bras avant de refermer la porte de la voiture et je lui fis un signe de tête, avant de démarrer.

Nos rentrâmes à la maison. Je fis couler un bain moussant dans lequel je me glissai avec elle. Je la câlinai, tentant d'apaiser toutes les peurs qui prenaient place dans sa tête, mais je doute que je réussis. Nous sortîmes de la chaleur du bain et c'est en pyjama que je nous installai sur le canapé devant la télé avec un chocolat chaud. Le film à la télé tournait pour rien. Bella avait les yeux dans le vide, fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol.

-Bella, dis-je en levant son visage avec mon doigt sous son menton.

Elle me regarda.

-Je suis désolé… soufflais-je mes yeux ancrés dans les siens.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward.

Je baissai les yeux, j'avais honte de lui faire subir ça !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle se rend compte maintenant que Carlie existe ? s'écria-t-elle.

_Ne fait pas ça ma belle, ne te met pas dans cet état !_

-Elle est en prison, merde… je n'accepterai pas qu'elle bouleverse Carlie une fois de plus.

_Je suis désolé !_

-Bella… calme-toi… je vais faire tout ce que je peux, je te le promets…

-Edward… je refuse qu'elle mette la merde encore une fois dans le cerveau de ma fille. C'est moi sa maman maintenant. Ce n'est plus elle qu'elle présente comme sa mère, c'est moi. On est ensemble tous les trois et on forme une famille unie, elle n'a jamais voulu de cette famille, c'est la mienne, hurla-t-elle en s'écroulant sur mon torse pour verser à nouveau un torrent de larmes.

_Ma chérie, ne te tortures pas ! Ça me fait mal ! Je suis tellement désolé !_

-Chut… mon amour… Carlie le sait que c'est toi sa maman… Elle sait que tu fais tout pour elle et que tu t'en occupes comme ta propre fille.

_C'est toi qu'elle veut pour maman ! _

Je pris son visage en coupe.

_C'est toi sa maman !_

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse emporter par la tristesse et le désespoir.

_C'est toi qui s'en occupe !_

Fallait continuer et laisser Tanya où elle était.

_C'est toi qu'elle appelle maman !_

Alec me donnerait la marche à suivre. Tanya n'a plus AUCUN droit sur Carlie, c'est écrit noir sur blanc, ça devait compter, non ? Peu importe ce qu'elle tentera, le jugement prévaudra.

_C'est de toi que j'ai peur mon amour ! Peur que tu en aies marre de tout ça !_

-Bella… tu es la mère de Carlie dans son cœur. Tu es celle qu'elle a choisi, elle aurait pu t'en vouloir d'entrer dans notre vie… elle t'aime et tu es importante pour elle. Ne doutes jamais de ça, compris ?

_Peur que tu me quittes ! Que tu nous quittes !_

Elle hocha la tête et j'essuyai ses larmes avec mes pouces. Je ne veux plus avoir cette peur au ventre, je veux qu'on reste unis pour passer au travers de cette nouvelle épreuve. Je sais que nous pouvons réussir.

_Ne te décourage pas ! Reste forte __! Mon vieux, il faut qu'elle soit forte !_

-Nous sommes une famille unie, Bella. Toi, Carlie et moi, tous les trois nous sommes une famille unie et je ne laisserai plus Tanya la briser.

_Plus jamais ! Crois-moi !_

-Je suis désolée Edward. Ça me fou la trouille quand Tanya débarque…

_Moi aussi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !_

-Essaie de dormir un peu… tu es épuisée… On en reparlera plus tard…

_Reste avec moi !__ Reste avec nous !_

-D'accord.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé la tête sur mes cuisses. Je mis un jeté sur elle et elle s'endormit sous les caresses de mes mains dans ses cheveux.

_Dors ma belle ! Je veille sur toi !_

J'aurais aimé que Bella dorme chaque nuit de la dernière semaine aussi bien et aussi sereinement que cet après-midi là ! Mais elle angoissait.

Je la regardais aller sans trop la réprimander sur son comportement avec Carlie, elle avait besoin de se rassurer sur sa place auprès d'elle. Elle lui avait répéter presqu'à chaque matin les consignes de sécurité à l'école et au service de garde. Comment faire pour nous joindre elle, moi ou même Alice et Jasper sur nos portables si jamais elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Je faisais semblant de dormir chaque fois qu'elle se levait pour aller voir si Carlie était dans son lit. Je ne disais pas un mot, je ne jugeais pas son comportement et faisait tout mon possible pour ne pas me joindre à elle dans son angoisse. Alec m'avait rassuré sur les papiers juridiques en ma faveur pour la garde de ma fille, fallait que je fasse confiance à la vie.

Je ne voulais pas sombrer avec Bella, fallait que je sois fort pour nous deux. C'est pourquoi je ne disais rien, ne laissant rien paraître sur mes angoisses, mes crises à moi et mes larmes que je versais sous la douche presque chaque matin lorsque ma fille quittait pour l'école avec Bella. J'avais peur de recevoir un appel pour m'annoncer que ma fille n'était pas en classe et un autre de Tanya m'annonçant qu'elle avait ma fille avec elle.

Fallait que je sois fort. Fallait que je sois confiant. Fallait que Bella ait confiance. C'est pourquoi je calmais les larmes de Bella chaque soir avant de dormir, pourquoi je la câlinais, je la massais, la serrais dans mes bras, pourquoi je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour la rassurer, tentant de me convaincre moi aussi par la même occasion que Carlie était en sécurité.

J'aurais bien voulu lui faire l'amour, lui faire sentir que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre que nous étions forts ensemble, tous les deux, que rien n'arriverait, que tout irait bien, mais elle n'avait pas pu se laisser aller.

Je lui avais répété à maintes reprises que nous avions un jugement favorable pour la garde de Carlie, que Tanya n'avait plus aucun droit sur notre fille, j'avais même fait appel à Alec pour qu'il vienne expliquer le jugement pour la garde de Carlie. Ça avait eu l'effet escompté, elle avait été rassuré, mais quelques heures à peine. Son état était presque inquiétant et ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça.

_Je suis responsable de cette peine !_

J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir au prochain appel de Tanya. J'en avais aussi parlé avec Alec. Il m'avait conseillé de lui donner des nouvelles de Carlie, de ne pas refuser de lui parler, de lui dire la vérité, même si ça impliquait de parler de cette nuit où elle avait tenté d'enlever sa propre fille.

_J'aurais voulu que tout se passe autrement avec Tanya !_

De rester calme, de ne pas m'emporter, de ne pas lui donner une raison de contester tous les jugements favorable que j'avais concernant Carlie.

_J'aurais voulu rassurer Bella!_

J'avais donc décidé que je devais être présent avec Bella lors de cet appel, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule contre Tanya une autre fois. Je devais dire à Tanya qu'elle avait ébranlé notre vie et que bien qu'elle ait monstrueusement voulu kidnappé ma fille cette nuit là, je devais aussi lui dire que Carlie se portait mieux depuis son départ. Qu'elle avait une famille unie, sans le mouvement incessant de ses parents, nous étions Bella et moi toujours présents pour elle et ensemble.

_Nous étions une famille !_

Je venais de laisser Carlie au ballet avec sa copine Kristen et le papa de la fillette devait les prendre pour les emmener au cinéma après leurs cours. Lorsque j'entrai dans l'appartement, j'entendis la douche couler et l'odeur du shampoing de Bella envahir l'air.

_Tu sens comme ça sens bon mon vieux ?_

J'allais enlever mes vêtements pour la rejoindre quand le fixe sonna.

-Allo ?

_-C'est Emmett ! Mes enfants sont nés !_

-Félicitations papa ! Ils sont nés quand ?

_-Ce matin, à 06h01, 06h03 et 06h07… désolé… Merde Edward … je chiale comme une fille !_

-Hey t'en fait pas ! C'est normal non ? C'est un grand moment.

_-Ouais, Rose a été parfaite. Tu devrais la voir avec les petits !_

-J'en doute pas… Rose va faire une très bonne maman !

_-C'est la meilleure ! C'est ma Rose !_

-Elle va bien alors ?

_-Oui elle va très bien, les enfants aussi. Ils ne devraient pas garder de séquelles de la naissance prématurée. _

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

_-Vous allez venir ?_

-Bien sûr ! Plus tard cet après-midi !

_-Super, j'ai hâte que vous les voyez !_

Je raccrochai en souriant.

_Bella aurait une bonne nouvelle à entendre !_

Je repris donc où j'étais rendu et enlevai mes vêtement tout en me dirigeant vers la douche. J'ouvris la porte et y entrai. Bella ouvrit doucement les yeux et me sourit

-Ton frère vient de téléphoner. Les bébés sont nés, dis-je fièrement.

-C'est vrai ? quand ?

-Ce matin, à 06h01, 06h03 et 06h07.

-Ils vont bien ? Rosalie, elle est comment, elle va bien… il faut que j'y aille…

-Oui… tout le monde va bien… à part peut-être Emmet qui chialait… trop ému… dis-je en souriant.

-Mon frère doit être perdu avec Rosalie qui n'est pas en état de prendre les commandes… je vais m'occuper de lui….

Elle prit le gel de douche à la fraise et se lava en vitesse. Elle voulait aller rejoindre son frère et Rosalie, c'était légitime, mais moi, égoïstement, je voulais la garder près de moi et profiter d'elle alors que son regard n'était plus triste. Je la stoppai en attrapant ses mains. Elle leva le visage vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

-Ils ont passé la nuit debout… Tu ne crois pas, que Rosalie a besoin de se reposer, et qu'Emmet fera la même chose ?

-Oh… peut-être… tu crois ?

-Moi… ce que je crois… c'est, que nous devrions profiter d'être seul tous les deux… après on ira chercher Carlie et voir les bébés en après-midi… dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux collant mon corps contre le sien.

_Doucement mon vieux, j'ai pas envie de me faire rejeter ! _

-Je suis désolée, Edward… j'ai été une petite amie atroce cette dernière semaine, souffla-t-elle m'attirant à elle passant ses mains sur ma nuque pour crocheter mes cheveux et l'embrasser.

J'ouvris les lèvres à mon paradis, avant même qu'elle me demande la permission d'y entrer avec sa langue. Je pris le contrôle de la situation assez rapidement en insérant ma langue dans sa bouche. Je ne pouvais plus attendre de l'avoir contre moi.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella…

-Je suis désolée, mon amour… dit-elle en reprenant mes lèvres.

Je pressai mon érection sur son bas ventre et elle gémit dans ma bouche.

-Sors-moi d'ici… on va se prendre une débarque, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

_Jamais, je t'ai, je te garde là, juste pour moi !_

-T'inquiètes mon amour… je vais te tenir… dis-je en la prenant par les fesses pour la coller contre le carrelage.

Je pliai un peu les genoux et la pénétrai d'un seul coup de rein, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je faisais des mouvements longs et profonds en roulant des hanches pour créer une friction contre son clitoris que je sentais gonflé contre mon bas-ventre.

-Edward… c'est si bon…

-Humm… oui c'est tellement bon ma Bella…

Elle m'avait trop manquée. J'avais souffert autant qu'elle de cet appel, ça nous avait éloignés, j'avais eu la trouille de la perdre encore une fois. Elle m'en voudrait d'y avoir pensé.

Je l'embrassais partout dans le cou, la faisant frissonner. J'accélérais mes mouvements en reprenant sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je voulais être partout à la fois. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Edward… tu me promets qu'on ne laissera rien lui arriver…

-Oh ma chérie… je te le promets… tout va bien aller…

_Ça la torturait encore ! _

Je replongeai sur ses lèvres et accélérai la cadence.

_Je suis là Bella !_

Mes mains toujours sur ses fesses pour la maintenir contre le mur, la palpant et malaxant habilement. Je laissai ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, sa poitrine et je cajolai ses seins de ma langue avant d'en mordiller la pointe.

_Putain que j'aime cette femme !_

-Oh oui… Edward…

_C'est ça mon amour, abandonne-toi !_

Je remontai et nichai mon nez dans son cou pour accélérer une fois de plus mes poussées en elle.

-Plus fort Edward…

_Ouais plus fort ! _

Je me retirai complètement pour revenir en elle avec force buttant contre mon point G.

-Oh mon dieu… Edward… encore…

Je refis le même mouvement quelques fois, fier de mon effet et je sentais ma belle proche de sa délivrance.

-Bella… jouie bébé…

-Plus vite mon amour… haleta-t-elle au bord de la libération.

Je m'exécutai en des mouvements désordonnés, qui devinrent sauvages, bestiaux la faisant hurler son plaisir.

-OH OUIII EDWAAARRD !

Je cognai encore quelques coups et me déversai au fond d'elle en grognant. Doucement je la fis redescendre et ajustai l'eau qui s'était refroidie. Je nous rinçai en silence et nous sortîmes de la douche pour rejoindre les draps de notre lit. Je l'attirai à moi.

_Ça faisait une éternité qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé comme ça !_

-Bella… ne me prive plus jamais de toi aussi longtemps…

-Je sais, je suis désolée… ne m'en veut pas… je suis là maintenant…

Je la caressai longuement en silence avant de reprendre la parole, elle devait savoir mes intentions pour le prochain appel de Tanya.

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et je vais aller avec toi… je vais lui parler moi-même…

-Edward… et si tu empirais les choses en lui parlant… paniqua-t-elle.

-Alec m'a suggéré de lui dire comment va Carlie… mais il veut aussi connaître ses intentions… pour se préparer à toutes éventualités.

-D'accord… et Carlie… on va lui dire ? demanda-t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

-Je ne crois pas non…

-Pauvre puce, je n'ai pas été très présente cette semaine…

_Ne te culpabilise pas Bella !_

-Je lui ai dit que tu étais fatiguée. Tu devrais peut-être faire une sieste. J'appelle le père de Kristen pour lui dire qu'on va passer prendre Carlie vers 14h00 et aller à la maternité.

-Edward, t'es un amour… souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, calant son visage dans son oreiller.

_Je t'aime !_

Elle s'endormit presqu'aussitôt. Je voulais qu'elle se repose. J'allai chercher ma fille chez le père de Kristen et elle était tout excitée de savoir que les triplés étaient nés. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers notre chambre pour réveiller Bella. Elle était tellement excitée que j'avais peur qu'elle la réveille trop brusquement. Je me postai sur le pas de la porte et je l'observai.

-Bella… réveille-toi… dit-elle doucement en effleurant sa joue.

-Salut ma puce… tu t'es bien amusée ? répondit ma belle et je fus une fois de plus émerveillée de leur relation.

_Rien, pas même Tanya ne pourrait se mettre en elles !_

-Oui… papa il dit que tu dois te lever, pour aller voir les bébés...

-Bien sur… fais-moi un bisou et je me lève.

Ma fille donna un gros bisou sur la joue de ma belle et se serra contre elle. J'entendis un je t'aime de la bouche de ma fille et ma gorge se serra. Bella allait s'en abreuver j'étais certain.

Elle se prépara rapidement et je les emmenai manger un sandwich et une salade avant de nous rendre à la maternité. Carlie avait hâte de pouvoir prendre un bébé dans ses bras. Bella lui avait tout de même expliqué que les bébés étaient nés un peu trop tôt et que peut-être nous ne pourrions pas les prendre, de ne pas être déçue.

Nous avions avec nous 4 sacs qui contenaient des cadeaux de naissance. Un pour chacun des bébés, soit un petit pyjama, une camisole, des chaussettes et un petit bonnet pour chacun des bébés, un ensemble bleu, un vert et un rose pour la fillette. Pour Félix notre filleul à Bella et à moi, nous avions mis un camion en plastique mou. C'est Carlie qui l'avait choisi. Bella avait lessivé toute la layette avec du savon doux pour bébé avant de les mettre dans des sacs, donc, ils étaient prêts à mettre aux bébés.***

On toqua à la porte de la chambre et Bella passa la première pour entrer doucement.

-Hey bonjour vous deux… ça va ? dit-elle.

-Bella… viens-là ma petite sœur.

Emmett était encore ému et je voyais qu'il était heureux de pouvoir nous présenter ses enfants. Il prit Bella dans ses bras et elle l'embrassa pour le féliciter. Elle se retourna pour aller voir Rosalie qui donnait le sein à un des trois bébés.

-Félicitations Rosalie… ça va ? demanda Bella en l'embrassant. Carlie en fit de même.

-Merci Bella… je suis tellement heureuse… si tu savais… dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

-Je sais Rosie… je suis fière de toi…

-Ils sont beaux… il s'appelle comment celui-là Rosalie ? demanda Carlie en montant sur le lit.

-Lui c'est Félix… c'est le plus gourmand… répondit-elle en riant.

-Laissez-moi faire les présentations… Alors voici, la petite Emma Alice née la première à 06h01, ici dans les bras de sa maman, il y a Félix Edward né à 06h03 et le petit dernier, là, Alec Jacob né à 06h07, dit Emmett en pointant fièrement les incubateurs.

-Je peux le prendre, demanda ma fille timidement.

-Oui, attends il va bientôt terminer sa tétée.

-C'est bien que tu puisses les allaiter, ça va leur faire un bon départ… dit Bella doucement.

_Hey mon vieux, elle est bien informée pour une fille qui ne pense pas encore à faire un bébé !_

-Ouais, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir, vu qu'ils sont trois… les médecins me l'avaient déconseillés, mais, j'ai une tête dure, alors…ça fera le temps que ça durera… pour l'instant, je ne fais qu'en profiter et eux aussi…

_Elle est courageuse !_

Elle parlait avec Bella. Je les regardais toutes les deux. Je voyais Rosalie faire de gestes de tendresses et d'amour à son enfant. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, le bout du nez, le bébé agrippait son doigt et elle se pencha pour embrasser le sommet de sa tête.

Elle nous montra les breloques qu'elle avait achetées pour mettre sur les petites chaînes en or qu'on leur avait offertes à noël. Il y avait un cœur pour Emma, un nounours pour Félix et un petit chaton pour Alec.

Le bébé se détacha de son sein et elle le mit en position pour lui faire faire son rot. Poussé par une impulsion, je m'approchai d'elles et je tendis les bras.

-Je peux… demandais-je.

-Oh oui… prends-le… répondit-elle en me souriant.

Je pris le petit Félix dans ses bras et allai m'asseoir plus loin sous leurs yeux. Je m'assieds sur une chaise le petit sur mes genoux, en position assise et je pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index le faisant reposer au creux de ma main.

_Regarde mon vieux ! Comme un pro ! __J'ai encore la touche !_

Je fis quelques cercles dans le dos du petit Félix avec mon autre main pour l'aider à laisser sortir l'air de son petit estomac.

_Je veux un __bébé ! _

-Un autre bébé attira mon attention en pleurant. Je levai les yeux et vis Emmet se diriger vers les petits lits. Il ouvrit la petite porte pour le prendre dans ses bras. Emmet murmura des mots doux au petit Alec qui se calma de suite. Le petit était minuscule dans les grosses mains de son père.

Il le mit dans les bras de Rosalie qui le mit au sein. Carlie s'installa sur le lit tout près de Rosalie et regarda doucement comment elle s'occupait de son petit bébé. Félix fit un énorme rot et je le félicitai.

_C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que la vie peut nous donner !_

-Hey petit bonhomme… tu vas battre ton père à ce rythme là…

Je lui souriais. Il avait les yeux tout grands ouverts. Je le changeai de position, pour le mettre sur mon épaule et me levai, instinctivement, pour le bercer doucement, comme je l'avais fait pour Carlie.

_Je veux un autre bébé !_

Ça me rappelait la naissance de Carlie. J'avais été aussi heureux qu'Emmett chialant moi aussi devant le petit être que j'avais dans les bras. Je n'avais pas ressenti l'émotion lors de l'accouchement, ni à la première journée, je ne voulais pas la prendre, je voulais avoir les résultats du test de paternité avant.

Lorsque je l'avais prise dans mes bras, quelques jours après sa naissance, j'avais été scotché par ce petit être tout chaud dans mes bras. Elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux alors que je lui avais dit : "_Bonjour petite princesse, je suis ton papa_ !" J'étais tombé sur le charme de cette petite poupée de 7 livres. La façon dont nos regards s'étaient croisés m'avait littéralement frappé. J'ai de suite eu envie de la protéger, et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait serré mon doigt avec sa petite main encore toute frippée. J'en étais littéralement devenu amoureux.

Tandis que je caressais la tête du bébé, Bella s'approcha de moi. Je la regardais intensément, croyant qu'elle venait m'annoncer qu'elle voulait un bébé, j'étais pris dans mon rêve.

-Edward, il est calme, Rosalie est d'accord. Carlie pourrait le prendre, me dit doucement Bella en passant son doigt sur la joue du poupon.

J'avais envie de dire non, de garder le bébé lové contre moi, mais je devais être l'adulte et non l'enfant.

-Oui, t'as raison.

_J'en prendrai un autre !__ Y'en a trois !_

-Carlie ma chérie… tu veux bien le prendre…

-Oui… dit-elle en se levant pour venir me rejoindre

Elle s'assied dans le fauteuil berçant et je déposai le bébé dans ses bras. Son visage s'illumina. Je m'agenouillai devant elle, pour m'assurer que le bébé était bien.

-Papa… je pourrai être une grande sœur ?

_Demain matin !_

-Oh euh… je sais pas… un jour peut-être…

-Tu crois que je serai bonne pour être une grande sœur ?

_Absolument !_

-Tu seras une grande sœur formidable Carlie… répondit Bella à ma place et tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette réponse.

_Mon vieux, tu crois que qu'elle a cha__ngé d'idée ? Elle voudrait un bébé ? Avec moi ?_

Elle me sourit avant de discuter avec Rosalie et je me projetai l'espace d'un moment dans le futur avec ma Bella, un beau gros ventre qui pointait, un bambin dans les bras et Carlie à ses côtés m'accueillant le soir après le travail.

-Alors Rosalie… ils sont en bonne santé ? vont-ils avoir des complications, dont les médecins avaient parlés pendant ta grossesse, vu qu'ils sont prématurés ? demanda Bella.

-Le pédiatre est passé avant que vous n'arriviez… Ils vont nous garder plus longtemps pour pouvoir faire une observation afin de vérifiez justement s'ils auront des conséquences dus à leur prématurité.

-Et alors ?

-Oh, les médecins avaient prévus un accouchement prématuré alors, ils m'avaient fait des injections de cortisones pour la maturation des poumons des bébés, alors, tout semble correct.

-Dieu merci, souffla Bella et je ne pus que me joindre à son soulagement.

Nous ne restâmes pas trop longtemps pour laisser Rosalie se reposer. Carlie était heureuse de sa visite et d'autant plus qu'elle a pu prendre les deux garçons dans ses bras et elle a aidé Rosalie à mettre la layette, que nous avions achetée, à Emma. Je m'étais fait un plaisir de changer la couche et de mettre la layette verte à Félix et j'avais aidé Bella pour faire la même chose à Alec.

C'est tranquillement et en passant par le supermarché qu'on rentra à la maison. On fit des steaks et des pommes de terre avec une salade verte pour le diner. Carlie était devenue une merveilleuse cuisinière pour faire les desserts. Alors, elle nous a fait un pouding au chocolat, elle était très fière.

Depuis noël, Bella et elle avaient fait presque toutes les recettes de desserts du livre qu'elle lui avait offert. D'après Bella, Carlie avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et elle pouvait faire les plus faciles à réaliser toute seule.

Nous mangeâmes tous les trois et après les bains, nous écoutâmes un film tous les trois enlacés sur le divan. Quand nous nous glissâmes dans notre lit et j'attirai ma petite femme à moi et la fis me regarder. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et je me lançai. Je voulais savoir ce que ça lui avait fait de voir ces bébés plus tôt dans la journée.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu as répondu à Carlie qu'elle sera une grande sœur formidable ? parce que moi j'y ai cru l'espace d'un instant…

_Dis-moi que tu veux un bébé !_

-Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas te faire un faux espoir que je pourrais vouloir un enfant maintenant… j'ai juste dit la vérité… Carlie sera une grande sœur formidable…

_Je le sais déjà ça ! Je veux que tu me dise__s vraiment pourquoi tu ne veux pas un bébé ?_

-Bella… je l'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu en as envie… pourquoi tu refuses de faire un bébé ?

-J'ai peur…

-Peur de quoi ?

-Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, je te lai déjà dit…

-Bella, mon amour… tu seras la mère la plus attentionnée et la plus merveilleuse qu'un enfant pourra avoir… Carlie t'adore et te considère déjà comme sa maman.

-Je sais tout ça… mais si je n'y arrive pas…

_Je suis là, on fera une super équipe !_

-Je serai là pour t'aider… j'y suis arrivé une fois tout seul, j'y arriverai avec toi.

-Edward… si je n'y arrive pas et que tu dois t'occuper de ce bébé tout seul une fois de plus… je ne veux pas te décevoir… surtout pas sur ce sujet…

-Bella… comment est-ce que tu pourrais me décevoir. Si on a un enfant ensemble, on fera tout à deux. Le bébé, la grossesse, l'accouchement, l'allaitement, les couches, le bain, les purées et la discipline, même si c'est la partie la moins intéressante, on va la faire ensemble, je ne doute pas de toi.

_Jamais tu ne me décevras !_

-Edward… comment tu fais pour être aussi confiant…

_On est ENSEMBLE !_

-Je t'aime et je sais qu'on peut traverser les épreuves mais aussi les étapes de la vie ensemble.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Je pressai mes lèvres plus fort sur les siennes et descendit mes mains sur ses fesses pour la rapprocher de moi.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Nous nous endormîmes blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Ce matin, nous étions le jour où Tanya devait appeler au travail de Bella pour prendre des nouvelles de Carlie. J'étais nerveux malgré que je me sois endormis rapidement hier soir, je m'étais réveillé après un cauchemar effrayant où ma fille avait disparue et Tanya était introuvable, elle s'était enfuie de la prison et avait enlevé ma fille.

J'avais accompagné Bella, nous avions décidé qu'on parlerait à Tanya tous les deux en conférence dans son bureau.

Nous étions assis prenant un café latté attendant qu'Angela nous transfère l'appel. Bella bougeait sa jambe nerveusement et je posai ma main dessus pour tenter de la calmer. Au même moment, le téléphone sonna.

-Calme-toi… ça va bien se passer, l'encourageais-je.

J'étais aussi nerveux qu'elle, mais je voulais la rassurer et me convaincre moi aussi.

-Isabella Swan, directrice commerciale, bonjour.

_-Isabella, bonjour c'est Tanya…_

_Juste sa voix, me fit grincer des dents._

-Bonjour…

_-J'ai plus de temps aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas fait d'autres appels cette semaine… Alors, tu as discuté avec Edward ?_

-Oui, j'ai discuté avec Edward… d'ailleurs, il est avec moi et tu es sur haut-parleur… il t'entend…

_-Oh… Salut Edward._

-Tu veux quoi Tanya ? l'attaquais-je.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, dès que j'avais entendu sa voix, j'étais devenu en colère.

_-Edward je suis désolée…_

_J'explosai !_

-Désolée… Tanya bordel, tu l'as carrément traumatisée… elle fait encore des cauchemars et elle se fige à chaque fois qu'elle voit une grande blonde aux cheveux longs… et toi tu ne fais qu'être désolée… tu te fous de ma gueule…

_-Elle va mieux ? _

-Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? tu te soucies d'elle maintenant ? Tu ne t'es jamais occupé d'elle, tu as préféré faire la fête et me laisser Carlie sur les bras… moi aussi Tanya j'avais 20 ans quand elle est née. Et tu sais quoi ? j'ai pris mes responsabilités je ne me suis pas dérobé…

_-Tu ne t'es occupé que d'elle… tu ne t'es jamais occupée de moi… tu étais fâché après moi d'être tombé enceinte… tu as toujours mis le blâme sur moi, j'étais la fautive et toi tu étais le papa merveilleux qui s'occupait de sa fille…_

-Tu ne vas pas me faire une autre crise de jalousie… j'y crois pas… j'étais fâché c'est vrai, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse… tu en étais à 7 mois de grossesse quand je l'ai appris et je n'étais même pas certain que cet enfant était de moi alors… me fais pas chier…

_-Je vais raccrocher… c'est à Isabella que je voulais parler… pas à toi… tu es de mauvaise foi…_

-Tanya, dit Bella en mettant sa main sur ma bouche, me faisant des gros yeux pour que je me taise.

Elle ne dit rien.

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de prendre ton appel avec Edward. C'est lui qui est responsable de Carlie… c'est lui et lui seul qui décide si je te donne des nouvelles de Carlie.

_-C'est bon… je voulais éviter ce genre de discussion, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé toi, mais je comprends… je veux juste savoir si elle va bien… si j'ai ruiné sa vie… si elle pourra vivre normalement…_ dit-elle la voix qui tremblait un peu.

Bella me regarda, je sentais son regard, j'avais mis mes coudes sur mes genoux et ma tête dans mes mains. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait parler de Carlie avec Tanya.

-Elle va mieux… elle est suivit par un bon psychologue qui est en fait mon meilleur ami, Jasper… elle peut lui parler autant de fois qu'elle le veut… il lui a fait comprendre beaucoup de chose… surtout en ce qui concerne le comportement de mère que tu avais envers elle…

_-Génial… vous lui avez dit que je suis folle…_

_Non, mais crois-moi, ça m'a effleuré l'esprit !_

-Pas du tout… même si on l'a pensé... Jasper lui a expliqué, dans des mots d'enfants, que tu avais probablement fait une dépression post-partum après sa naissance… que tu avais vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles et que tu aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour t'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête…

_-C'est ce qu'il pense votre ami ?_

-Oui… d'après la description de tes comportements… mais Edward et sa famille étaient tous trop occupés avec Carlie et la frustration d'Edward pour t'apporter l'aide dont tu avais besoin… Carlisle s'en veut de ne pas avoir vu ta détresse…

_-Vous direz à votre ami Jasper qu'il a fait un bon diagnostic… d'après les séances avec mon psy ici… en lui racontant tout depuis ma grossesse, il en a déduit que c'était probablement ce qui m'était arrivé… que j'avais eu une période plus calme durant les 2 années où Edward a essayé de faire de nous une famille… je souffrais sans m'en rendre compte par la suite, j'étais toujours dépressive et je me vautrais dans l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe… mais je suis replonger à fond quand Edward t'a rencontré… je savais qu'il était amoureux et que l'illusion était fini pour moi… je faisais tout pour qu'il me donne de l'attention et ce même si c'était me prendre la tête avec lui…_

-C'est aussi ce qu'on en a déduit…

_-Edward ?_

-Oui…

_-Je te demande pardon… j'aurais dû te rendre ça plus facile… si je ne m'étais pas voilée la face en me persuadant que j'étais amoureuse de toi… nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui…_

_J'aurais tellement voulu que tout se passe mieux !_

-Écoutes Tanya… tu as juste oublié que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle… Tu ne lui as jamais fait de câlin et tu t'en occupais le moins possible… tu voulais me faire payer à moi et par le fait même, tu le faisais payer à Carlie… Elle l'a comprit assez tôt que j'étais la stabilité… je suis triste que ça se soit terminé de cette façon… je n'ai jamais voulu priver Carlie de sa mère… tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix… tu voulais l'enlever…

_J'aurais voulu que __tu sois heureuse d'être sa mère!_

_-Je sais… si tu savais comme je regrette… tu as fait ce qui était bon pour elle… tu as toujours su faire ce qui était le mieux pour Carlie._

-Je voulais la protéger de tout ça… de nos chicanes et d'une séparation douloureuse… mais tu as tout fait foiré…

_T'as jamais voulu trouver un arrangement !_

_-Vous vivez tous les trois ensembles ?_

-Oui…

_-Elle me demande… je veux dire… est-ce qu'elle sait où je suis ?_

-Oui… elle le sait…

_-Tu crois qu'un jour elle va me pardonner de lui avoir fait ça ?_

-Je ne sais pas… on n'en est pas rendu là dans son cheminement.

J'avais la gorge nouée, Bella avait les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Elle s'avança vers moi et pris place sur mes genoux. Je nichai mon nez dans son cou et inspirai un grand coup. Tanya pleurait elle aussi à l'autre bout du fil. Incapable de parler, Bella prit la parole.

-Tanya pour le moment, on essaie de lui donner une vie stable qui correspond à la vie normale d'une fillette de 7 ans. En plus de ses cours de piano, elle prend des cours de ballet avec une amie de sa classe… ses résultats scolaires sont très bons et son comportement n'est pas problématique… mis à part quelques cauchemars…

_-Elle va bien… elle va vraiment bien… est-ce qu'elle parle de moi ?_

-Pas souvent… et quand elle le fait elle t'appelle Tanya…

_-Elle t'appelle maman ? _

-Non, mais elle me présente comme sa maman… elle me considère comme sa maman, mais ne m'appelle pas maman… j'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas raconter toute l'histoire et répondre où elle est sa maman…

_-Je vois que vous vous occupez bien d'elle… je ne serai qu'un souvenir alors ?_

-Tanya… jamais on ne lui a dit des méchancetés sur toi… on lui dit la vérité… dis-je doucement pour la rassurer.

_Elle avait l'air changé. Comme si elle avait réfléchis __à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années !_

_-C'est vrai ? vous ne lui avez pas dit de m'oublier ?_

-Non… et je n'ai pas enlevé tes photos dans les albums… je ne t'ai pas effacé de sa vie… elle t'a seulement mise de côté, elle se protège de cette façon pour l'instant et Bella et moi en font de même également.

_Je crois que c'est le mieux pour elle__, pour nous !_

_-S__i un jour elle demande à me parler ou à me voir… tu lui permettras ?_

_Aucune idée ! En tout cas, pas pour l'instant !_

-Si elle est prête pour ça… probablement… mais pas avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision réfléchie… Je ne laisserai plus rien de traumatisant lui arriver... j'espère que je me fais bien comprendre…

_-Oui… je comprends Edward… j'ai beaucoup cheminé avec la thérapie ici… je comprends bien des choses… ça me fait du bien… j'aurais du faire ça bien avant… je dois raccrocher, il ne me reste que 5 minutes… je peux rappeler de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? _

-Oui… mais de façon normale… je ne veux pas que tu nous harcèles… je te rappelle que j'ai la garde exclusive de Carlie et que je ne suis en aucun cas tenu de te donner de ses nouvelles, ni Bella d'ailleurs…

_-Je m'en souviendrai… une dernière chose._

-Oui…

_-Si je vous laisse mon adresse courriel, vous pourriez m'envoyer des photos ? je n'en ai aucune ici… quelques unes… celles qui marqueront les bons moments de sa vie ?_

-D'accord… soufflais-je.

_-C'est le personnel administratif qui s'en occupe. Je ferai appeler ta secrétaire Bella… je peux t'appeler Bella ?_

-Oui…

_-Merci beaucoup… ça me fait du bien de savoir qu'elle va bien…j'ai tout fait foiré, et c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte… je dois vivre avec ça aujourd'hui et l'accepter… tu as tout fait pour que je sois bien dans cette situation… tu te préoccupais de mon bien-être… tu as toujours été un papa merveilleux Edward, ne doutes jamais de toi d'accord…_

_Wow si je m'attendais à ça !_

-Oui… on va bien s'en occuper… ne t'en fait pas pour elle…

_-Bella… j'en ai pour presque 7 ans ici… alors… je te confie ma fille… j'ai vu comment tu l'as défendu contre moi… tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir avec elle… j'espère que tu lui apporteras tout ce dont je n'ai pas su lui donner et tout ce dont elle a besoin dans sa vie… toute la présence maternelle qu'elle n'a pas eu… _

-Merci Tanya… ça me touche vraiment beaucoup… je m'occupe d'elle, répondit Bella émue.

-_Au revoir_ dit-elle juste avant de couper la ligne.

_C'est tout ! __C'est fini !_

J'étais figé les yeux dans le vide, le visage rempli de larmes. Bella passai ses mains sur son visage pour le prendre en coupe. Je plonger mon regard dans le sien et elle se serra contre moi. Nous déversâmes un torrent de larmes laissant sortir toute la pression de la dernière semaine. Elle avait même confié son rôle de mère à Bella.

Longuement après cet appel, Bella et moi avions pleuré. Nous étions restés enlacés longtemps sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'étais soulagé, mais en même temps encore terrifié. Laisser les mauvais souvenirs où ils étaient et aller de l'avant en sachant que Tanya ne voulait plus de mal à ma fille. Mais une petite partie de moi me faisait douter de sa parole, comme si ma mémoire émotive voulait me protéger de mon ancienne femme. J'avais peur que ce soit une tentative pour m'amadouer et venir nous prendre Carlie quand nous lui auront donné notre confiance. J'allais tout de même rester sur mes gardes.

Je resserrai ma prise sur Bella avant de prendre la parole.

-J'arrive pas à y croire…

_C'était presque impossible !_

-Moi, non plus Edward, j'y crois pas…

-Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça… sauf peut-être à Cuba… avant Carlie… avant tous les problèmes…

C'était vrai ! Comme si elle était redevenue cette Tanya, celle qui m'avait séduite ! J'étais capable de la reconnaître, malgré que je ne sois plus du tout attiré par elle.

-Elle était comment à 19 ans ? demanda Bella.

Et malgré que sa question me surpris, je lui répondis avec un sourire, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.

-Oh… pleine de vie… fougueuse… déterminée… une jeune femme survoltée qui aimait faire la fête et aller danser la salsa et le merengue… elle avait toujours des idées farfelues… même Alice s'entendait avec elle…

-Tu veux rire ?

-Non… elle s'amusait beaucoup quand on faisait la fête…

-Je croyais qu'elle avait toujours été chiante ?

-Aux États- unis oui… À Cuba, elle était différente… elle aidait sa mère, ses sœurs et les enfants de ces dernières… les hommes travaillent très fort pour faire vivre leur famille et les femmes s'occupent des enfants… Elle s'occupait des enfants et travaillait à la boîte où je l'ai rencontré…

-Différente ouais…

Tanya était devenue la pire des garces pour moi dès qu'elle m'avait annoncé sa grossesse. Maintenant, avec le recul, je pouvais dire que j'étais responsable de son comportement, je l'avais provoqué. Nous étions jeunes. J'avais eu une réaction désagréable avec elle. Et rien ne s'était arrangé avec le mariage et la naissance de Carlie.

_Flash-back_

_-Edward allez ! Dépêche ! J'ai hâte d'y être moi !_

_Foutue Alice ! C'est notre premier soir, je comprends qu'elle soit excitée d'être ici et d'aller s'amuser, mais on a quand même le temps. On est ici pour 15 jours alors pas besoin d'angoisser le premier soir._

_-J'arrive ! J'ai le droit de finir de m'habiller non ?_

_-Si t'avais pas pris deux heures sous la douche__ à t'astiquer le manche, tu serais déjà habillé ! _

_Hey, ma douche, mon corps,__ ma branlette, mon vieux ! J'ai 20 ans, j'ai le droit de me branler, pas vrai mon vieux ?_

_-En tout cas, moi je ne serai pas à courir sur toutes les filles, j'ai les hormones en contrôle. Alors, que toi..._

_-Quoi moi ?_

_-Tu risques de sauter sur le premier cubain qui te fera de l'oeil !__ Mais je te surveille, pas question qu'un prince te chante la pomme ce soir !_

_-Ça j'en doute ! répondit-elle alors qu'on marchait sur la plage pour rejoindre la boîte de nuit. _

_-__Ah oui ?_

_-Moi aussi je me suis activée__ les doigts sous la douche ! _

_-Putain Alice, j'ai pas besoin de savoir ça ! T'as 17 ans !__ Épargne moi ta vie sexuelle !_

_-Tu __devrais être content ! J'aurai pas envie de baiser avec le premier cubain qui va me faire de l'oeil, dit en souriant diaboliquement._

_-Je suis fou de joie ! _

_On rigola. Que pouvais-je faire de plus que de rigoler. Alice fais__ait tout pour me mettre en alerte quand nous sortions. Elle m'avait dit avoir perdue sa virginité l'été dernier avec un mec ici à Cuba et que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. J'avais été désolé de l'apprendre, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe bien pour elle. Elle avait été peinée et avait succédé une ribambelle de mecs tous les plus cons les uns que les autres, que ce soit à Seattle, à la fac ou encore ici à Cuba. Je l'avais mise en garde sur ce genre de type, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, mais elle retombait toujours dans le panneau, croyant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son prince._

_Depuis ce temps, je la surveillais du coin de l'oeil pour ne pas qu'elle se laisse embarquer dans une autre histoire de ce genre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit encore une fois dans les yeux d'un mec, pervers et en manque__ de sexe son prince charmant. Qu'elle soit à nouveau déçue d'avoir servie de vide-couilles à un mec alors qu'elle croyait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. _

_A__lice dansait et moi j'étais au bar à prendre un mojitos quand je sentis une présence à ma gauche. Je me retournai._

_-Salut Edward !_

_On se connaît poupée ?_

_-Salut beauté !__ répondis-je à la blonde qui était appuyée sur ses coudes sur le bar._

_Je plongeai mes yeux dans son décolleté très volumineux._

_-Tu te souviens de moi ?_

_Je relevai les yeux pour regarder son visage._

_Hummm... mon vieux... c'est la nana de l'été dernier ! Pulpeuse, généreuse, un peu salope ! Ouais... Tanya !_

_-Oui, l'été dernier si je me souviens bien. Tanya ! On avait passé les vacances ensemble. C'était cool non ?_

_-Oui, très cool ! Mais surtout très satisfaisant !_

_Elle a aimé mon vieux, on est des pros !_

_-On s'est vu lors des vacances de noël aussi ! On a passé la nuit ensemble la veille du jour de l'an ! _

_Euhhh... Tu te souviens mon vieux ?__ Pas moi !_

_-Je t'ai ramené chez moi et on a fait l'amour tout la nuit ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_Elle __se trompe de mec ! Peu importe !_

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?__ demandais-je._

_Elle se recula et j'écarquillai les yeux devant son gros ventre bien rond. _

_Elle est enceinte mon vieux !_

_-Et bien, je fais un bébé ! _

_-Je vois ça oui !_

_Elle est encore plus bandante comme ça mon vieux ! T'as vu ses nichons ? _

_-C'est prévu pour quand ? demandais-je pour être poli, mais surtout pour me sortir ces idées de la tête. J'ai une petite amie à Seattle, je ne peux pas draguer cette nana !_

_Je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire et encore moins comment faire la conversation avec une femme enceinte. _

_-Pour le début de septembre __!_

_-Félicitations !_

_C'est ça qu'on dit mon vieux ? Qu'est-ce que je suis bien élevé !_

_-Félicitations ! à toi aussi ! me répondit-elle._

_-À moi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que c'est aussi ton bébé !_

_-Tu rigoles ? C'est pas à moi ce bébé ! Je mets toujours une capote !_

_-Ben tu n'en as pas mis la veille du jour de l'an ! _

_-Et pourquoi je te croirais ? _

_Elle rêve oui ! J'élèverai pas son gosse ! _

_Je la trouvais beaucoup moins attirante d'un coup avec les conneries qu'elle me sortait!_

_-Parce que tu es le seul mec à qui j'ai permis de me faire l'amour sans protection. Je savais que nous deux on était fait pour être ensemble, ce bébé est le fruit de notre amour, dit-elle en caressant son ventre des étoiles dans les yeux. _

_Mon vieux, dis-moi que je rêve ! Je ne peux pas faire ma vie avec elle ! C'était un plan cul de vacances !__ Elle doit faire erreur ! Elle est bandante, un bon coup, mais sans plus !_

_-Permets-__moi d'en douter. Tu t'es jeté sur moi l'été dernier et c'est probablement ce que tu as fait aux vacances de noël ! Je ne te crois pas ! _

_-Je ne suis sure que d'une chose dans la vie Edward, cet enfant est le tiens !_

_Impossible ! _

_Je ne peux pas être le père de ce gosse. J'ai 20 ans tout juste et je suis encore à la fac ! J'ai même pas mon diplôme ! Je suis un gosse, comment je pourrais être un père ! Il devait bien y avoir une façon de savoir si j'étais réellement le père de ce bébé. _

_-Et tu veux quoi là ? Un père de remplacement pour le mec qui t'a sauté et barré la minute d'après ?_

_-Edward ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On s'aime ! Tu me l'as dit juste avant de me faire l'amour !_

_De mieux en mieux ! Elle se raconte des histoires ! Mon vieux, tu sais toi, hein ? Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots à une fille avant de la baiser ! Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec __cette fille, je l'ai baisé, juste baisé !_

_-Écoute moi bien, tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller voir mon père, il est médecin. Lui saura comment faire pour savoir si tu mens.__ Il fera des tests. Je ne suis certainement pas le père de cet enfant._

_-Très bien ! Emmène-moi que je__ rencontre les grands-parents de mon bébé !_

_Grands-parents ? Cette fille est timbrée !_

_Je l'agrippai par le bras et partis à la recherche d'Alice, que je trouvai au centre de la piste de danse se frottant contre un mec qui avait des intentions très peu catholique, si je me fiais au regard qu'il posait sur ma soeur._

_-Alice viens on rentre !_

_-Edward... tu remets le couvert avec Tanya ?_

_-Non... c'est une longue histoire. Allez viens !_

_Elle se tourna vers le mec et lui roula une pelle._

_-Salut Alejandro, bonne fin de soirée... on se reverra peut-être, minauda-t-elle __en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

_Je l'attrapai par le bras et je sortis de la boîte de nuit, sans avoir dansé une seule danse__, avec d'un coté madame-je-chercher-un-père-pour-mon-bébé et de l'autre madame-baise-moi-Alejandro. Je marchais vite sans faire attention aux plaintes des deux filles._

_-Hey ralentit ! dit Tanya._

_-Edward, tu vas trop vite ! __se plaignit ma soeur._

_Je stoppai et les__ fusillai du regard._

_-Quoi, j'ai les chevilles enflées et c'est pas rose de porter 27lbs en plus, alors, ralentit s'il te plaît !_

_-Je vais abîmer mes talons ! _

_Je me pinçai l'arête du nez__, fermant les yeux. Ma soeur me fit sursauter._

_-Bordel de merde, Tanya, t'es enceinte ! _

_-Ouais, enceinte ! Félicitations Alice, tu vas être tatie ! dit-elle haletante._

_-QUOI ? TATIE ! PUTAIN EDWARD TU L'AS MISE ENCEINTE ? QUAND ? hurla-t-elle en stoppant complètement notre progression._

_-Tais-toi Alice !_

_J'avais pas envie d'entendre que je l'avais mise enceinte. Je voyais déjà tous mes rêves tomber à l'eau si elle avait raison sur la paternité de ce gosse. Ça me faisait me mettre en mode défense encore plus et rejeter tout ce qui était cette fille et son ventre._

_-QUAND ? cria à nouveau Alice._

_-Jamais ! Elle cherche un père pour son gosse et elle veut me faire croire que je l'ai mise enceinte il y a 7 mois ! C'est impossible ! Je vais voir papa, il me dira quoi faire pour savoir si je suis vraiment le père._

_-__7 mois tu dis ?_

_Foutue Alice ! __Toujours à porter un intérêt sur les détails !_

_-OUI, j'ai dit 7 mois ! Enfin c'est ce que ELLE, elle dit !_

_Je la vis compter sur ses doigts._

_-Ça veut dire __aux vacances de noël ça ?_

_-Br__avo Alice, tu sais encore compter ! Sauf que je n'ai pas couché avec elle aux vacances de noël !_

_-Si ! Tu as couché avec elle ! dit Alice sur d'elle._

_-NON ! JE N'AI PAS COUCHÉ AVEC ELLE AUX VACANCES DE NOËL ! _

_-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu étais tellement bourré, pas surprenant que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ! Vous avez quitté le bar ensemble !_

_Quoi ! __Je suis parti avec elle !_

_-Répète ça Alice ! Tu m'as vu partir avec elle ?_

_-Oui. Tanya est arrivée tard dans la soirée et tu étais déjà bourré. Elle t'a fait du charme, tu lui as roulé deux ou trois pelles, tu l'as même "plotté" aux yeux de tous lors du dernier slow. Ensuite tu m'as dit de rentrer __seule, que t'allais baiser toute la nuit avec la jolie blonde._

_NON ! NON ! ET NON !_

_-Je t'avais dit chéri__ qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble, on va être heureux avec notre bébé ! dit Tanya._

_NON ! NON ! ET NON !_

_-Je suis certaine qu'on aura un super mariage, une super maison et tout plein d'autres bébés __, on fera une belle famille ! continua-t-elle en me souriant. Le même sourire des filles qu'on voit dans les films à l'eau de rose que ma soeur écoute. _

_NON ! NON ! ET NON !_

_Mon père allait arrang__er ça non ? Il saura lui, il saura quoi faire !_

_**Fin du flash back**_

-Ça prit une tournure épouvantable quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de moi… je ne voulais pas la croire… je n'avais même pas pensé à Tanya en revenant là… j'avais une petite amie depuis quelques mois à Seattle qui m'attendait pour aller passer le reste de l'été au chalet de ses parents…

-Elle a du être anéantie quand elle t'a vu rentrer avec Tanya ?

-Ouais… Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus d'elle, que je ne l'aimais pas…en fait ça faisait 2 mois que je sortais avec elle, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'avait pas manqué et bla bla bla… elle a eu une grosse peine d'amour… ses parents ont même appelés Carlisle pour savoir pourquoi j'avais fait croire à leur fille que j'étais amoureux d'elle, tellement elle était anéantie.

Pauvre fille. Elle était anéantie, brisée, inconsolable. J'aurais pu tout lui raconter, lui dire ce qui m'arrivait, continuer de sortir avec elle, mais j'étais tellement en colère que je lui aurais fait de la peine de toute manière. Peu importe la façon dont j'aurais mis fin à cette relation, Marie aurait été aussi détruite qu'elle l'avait été.

-Tu ne lui a pas parlé de Tanya et du bébé ?

-Non… je n'étais pas capable… je l'ai dit juste à James et Victoria, tant que je ne savais pas si Carlie était ma fille… cette pauvre fille a eu le cœur brisé à cause de Tanya… j'avais la rage au ventre à cause de Tanya… mes parents étaient dépassé par les évènements à cause de Tanya… Alice est partie de la maison à cause de Tanya… bref… j'ai tout mis sur la faute de Tanya et je ne l'ai pas aidée au début comme je l'aurais dû… c'était moi qui était chiant…

-Bref, c'était un foutu bordel ! souffla-t-elle.

-Ouais… c'est vrai qu'avant Carlie, à Cuba, elle a essayé de me faire voir le bon côté des choses… elle était prête à tout pour avoir une famille avec moi… j'ai été con…

-Edward, tu avais 19 ans… on ne pense pas plus loin que le bout de son nez à cet âge… tu l'as dit toi-même… tu voulais juste la baiser parce qu'elle était canon, pas pour la marier…

-Sauf que j'aurais pu lui faire la vie plus facile au début… c'est juste après la naissance de Carlie… mon père m'a fait un speach sur les responsabilités familiales et là j'ai acheté une maison et je me suis occupé de Carlie… laissant Tanya vouée à son propre sort… dans une dépression post-partum qui nous a mené à vivre toutes ces atrocités…

-Edward… ne te mets pas tout le blâme sur toi… Tanya a ses torts elle aussi…

-Je sais… mais j'étais tellement convaincu qu'elle le faisait pour me faire payer de ne pas être amoureux d'elle que ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation… on s'est enlisé dans une vie et une routine qui était la notre, avec ses disputes, ses je m'en foutisme de l'autre et j'en passe… Les seules fois où on pouvait paraître normale comme famille, c'était quand on faisait des sorites les trois ensembles… au resto, au parc, au cinéma… mais à la minute où Carlie était dans une autre pièce, on finissait par se marcher sur les pieds…

-Tu crois qu'elle était sincère ? Qu'elle pense vraiment tout ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Je voudrais bien le croire… je vais demander à Alec s'il peut vérifier si elle suit vraiment une thérapie et si elle nous a dit la vérité pour Carlie... Ensuite, on verra ce qu'on décidera pour lui donner des nouvelles de temps en temps…

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bella ?

-Oui…

-Je ne veux plus que tu paniques de la sorte. J'ai passé une semaine d'enfer. Et même si je t'avais promis de ne plus avoir peur que tu me quittes… j'avoue que ça m'a empêché de dormir ces dernières nuits…

-Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer… j'étais effrayée de me retrouver sur le carreau… je n'ai pas de document qui disent que je suis la mère de Carlie dans son cœur… J'ai une fille et j'ai bien l'intention d'être là pour elle…

-Merci d'être encore là… vous êtes toutes ma vie…

-Je serai toujours là Edward…

J'embrassai son front et la fit se lever.

-Je dois aller travailler, on se voit ce soir…

-D'accord… bonne journée, dit-elle après m'avoir embrassé.

La journée fut longue, j'avais hâte de retrouver les deux femmes de ma vie. Bella passait prendre Carlie au service de garde et nous rentrions aux mêmes heures pour préparer le repas ensemble.

Après le dîner et le bain, je jouai quelques morceaux de piano avec Carlie pour Bella qui les écoutaient en sirotant sa coupe de vin. C'était là ce que j'aimais le plus, tous les trois dans la même pièce, profitant d'un instant de bonheur.

Carlie alla se coucher. Bella l'accompagna et lui lu une histoire d'un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de son école. Je les laissai seules toutes les deux pour aller terminer une affaire pour le travail que je devais remettre le lendemain. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer à cause de ma présence pour le téléphone de Tanya.

Je m'étais douché et j'étais au lit attendant Bella pour discuter, comme nous avions l'habitude de faire avant de dormir. Elle passa par la salle de bain avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras. Nous n'avons pas discuté longtemps, nous nous étions embrassés et caressés.

Je pouvais redevenir heureux.

* * *

Voilà !

***** Ma mère avait fait ça avec un ensemble layette jaune qu'elle avait acheté pour mon deuxième garçon. Vu que j'avais repris les vêtements de mon garçon le plus vieux… elle voulait que mon bébé ait un vêtement neuf juste pour lui… ça m'avait fait vraiment plaisir******

Bonne journée

Merci de me lire

A+

Isasoleil


	27. CHAPITRE 27

**Alors bonjour !**

**Je croyais être plus rapide, mais non ! ça craint je vous jure !**

**Donc un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez... J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver des activités à Edward lors de sa semaine à Santa Monica. Il va également vivre des "flash back" de sa vie avec Tanya. Faut croire que le mariage d'Alice et Jasper le secoue plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître! Mais ces deux derniers ne l'épargne pas... lol... N'en voulez pas trop à Edward dans ce chapitre. Il n'avait que 19 ans et il était coincé...**

**Merci à HelloSweetie pour le montage photo de Edward, Bella et Carlie... allez sur mon profil j'y ai ajouté 4 photos concernant ce chapitre, ce sont les photos qu'Edward a trouvé lors de la chasse aux trésors improvisée de Bella.**

**Pas de réponses aux reviews, désolée... manque de temps ! Mais je tiens tout de même à vous remercier pour tous vos messages, ça me fait toujours plaisir!**

**bonne lecture **

**isa**

* * *

**_Chapitre 27_**

Je passais la semaine à Santa Monica et je profitais de ces moments de solitude. Pas que je n'aimais pas être à la maison, c'était ce que j'avais de plus précieux, mais j'étais heureux de pouvoir être ici sans aucun tracas. Je savais ma fille en sécurité avec ma Bella.

Mon portable sonna l'arrivée d'un SMS.

_Salut mon amour  
Je sais qu'on vient de se parler, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Je t'ai préparé une chasse au trésor durant ton séjour, histoire que tu penses à nous et aussi pour récolter les indices qui te mèneront à un superbe trésor qui se trouve ici à Phoenix.  
À partir de maintenant Edward, tu n'auras pas le droit de m'appeler, nous allons fonctionner par SMS seulement.  
Alors, voilà le premier indice pour trouver le premier trésor… le deuxième indice demain matin…  
__**1- Souviens-toi de notre première séance câlin dans cette suite où tu as découvert la meilleure chose sexuelle que tu aies vécu…**_  
_Je t'aime  
Bella…_

Séance câlin, dans cette suite. Y'a eu la cuisine, la chambre, le piano.

_Mon vieux aide moi !_

Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant notre première fois ici_._

_Nous étions arrivés en fin de journée et je lui avais montré la vue du balcon. Tout en bas, elle avait regardé la plage et pas très loin, le parc d'attraction avec une grande roue. Elle avait dit que la vue était magnifique._

_Je l'avais embrassé avec force en la plaquant contre la rampe du balcon. J'avais passé mes doigts sous l'ourlet de son débardeur et sans attente, je lui enlevais. Je passais directement à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, et je libérais ses seins envoûtants que j'avais pris un à un dans ma bouche. J'avais défait le bouton de son jeans toujours en faisant honneur à sa poitrine avec ma bouche, ma langue et même mes dents, récoltant des soupirs de contentement. Son jeans était tombé sur le carrelage du balcon et elle m'avait aidé avec ses pieds pour le retirer et faire suivre ses ballerines en même temps. Elle était en shorty devant moi qui était toujours habillé. Je caressais son corps et l'embrassais. Je la tirais vers la chaise longue et la fis asseoir._

_J'avais enlevé mes vêtements. Alors que je retirais mon tee-shirt, elle s'était avancée vers moi et avait placé mon sexe dans le creux de ses seins. Elle avait pris mes mains et les avaient mises de chaque côté de ses seins pour que je les prenne en coupe. Elle m'avait fait comprendre que je pouvais faire une pression pour que ses seins se resserrent autour mon membre, le recouvrant complètement._

_Ça avait été juste merveilleux, c'était la première fois que j'avais fait l'amour à des seins. _

_Hey mon vieux tu te souviens hein ? _

La chaise longue, le transat. Je caressai mon sexe par dessus mon jeans pour tenter de calmer le désir qui montait en moi alors que je me remémorais cette merveilleuse jouissance. Je regardai en dessous et y découvrit une petite boîte avec un emballage jaune et un noeud jaune dessus. Je m'assieds sur le transat et l'ouvris.

J'y découvris une merveilleuse photo de Bella. Une photo où elle souriait et on aurait dit qu'elle venait de me faire un "_coucou_" en cachant son visage et en écartant ses mains, comme on fait aux bébés pour les amuser. Elle était vraiment belle sur cette photo.

Je lui envoyai un SMS pour lui dire que j'avais trouvé le premier indice.

_Mon amour  
Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux de cette petite chasse au trésor.  
Je peux me rappeler ce merveilleux moment où tu m'as fait jouir juste avec tes seins…  
Je suis assis sur le transat et je regarde la merveilleuse photo de toi, qui se trouvait dans la boîte…  
J'ai trop hâte au prochain indice…  
C'est excitant, de s'envoyer des SMS comme au début…  
Bonne nuit  
Je t'aime  
Edward_

Voilà, maintenant j'allais me faire un énorme plat de spaghettis avant d'aller dormir. Je commençai à faire la sauce et cuire les pâtes lorsque mon portable sonna.

-Allo ?

_-Salut Edward c'est Jasper._

-Salut Jasper, comment tu vas ?

_-Ça va... Toi ? Je te dérange ?_

-Ça va, je me prépare à manger, des spaghettis.

_-Je voulais qu'on discute un peu, ça te va ou je te rappelle à un autre moment ?_

-Non, c'est bon !

_-Ok. J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai guidé Alice dans son choix de couleur, on va avoir du bleu ciel à notre mariage. Elle est littéralement tombée sous le charme de l'idée que nous serions les seuls à avoir cette couleur. _

-C'est génial !

_-Pour la couleur ouais, mais pour le reste !_

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-_Nous sommes en retard sur notre échéancier, elle va me faire disjoncter. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la calmer. Habituellement ça prend 12 mois pour organiser un mariage et nous, au départ, nous n'avions que 8 mois. Alors elle panique et du coup, elle me fait paniquer._

-OK ! Je vais l'appeler, tu veux que j'essaie de lui parler ?

_-Je sais pas ! J'aimerais juste qu'elle demande à un "wedding planner" de s'occuper des derniers préparatifs mais elle refuse catégoriquement._

-C'est bien elle ça ! Elle veut que ce soit parfait alors, elle ne fait confiance à personne.

_-Exactement ! En plus, je dois subir tout un tas de traitement pour les cheveux !_

_Hein ?_

-Du genre ?

_-Je dois les laver chaque matin avec un shampoing adapté à mon type de cheveux et c'est elle qui me le fait sous la douche. Elle a peur que je ne le fasse pas comme il faut. J'ai même pas le droit de la baiser après, merde ! Elle frotte ses petits seins ronds et fermes contre moi, ses cuisses encerclent mon érection quand elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour frotter mes cheveux et quand je pose mes mains sur sa taille, elle me repousse. C'est un calvaire chaque matin, mais on a pas le temps de s'aimer, faut refaire un shampoing, elle dit que ça va leur redonner de l'éclat et de la vitalité. Sérieusement Ed, mes cheveux ont l'air ternes ?_

J'éclatai de rire.

_-Hey ne te moque pas, j'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Je suis rendu que je parle cheveux avec mon pote, je vais devenir dingue !_

_Mon pote ! Je suis le pote de Jasper ! Waouh ! On est passé à la vitesse supérieure !_

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est juste que c'est marrant de voir à quel point Alice est névrosée lorsqu'on parle de soins de beauté, maquillage et chiffons. Mais aussi lorsqu'elle s'occupe de quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur.

_-Elle est tellement prise dans son rôle, elle veut tellement réussir à faire de cette journée la plus belle journée de sa vie que je ne peux que fondre devant ses petites mimiques et ses grands gestes exaspérants._

-Je sais Jazz! Tu n'accepterais pas tout ça, si tu ne l'aimais pas ! Tu veux lui faire plaisir.

_-Je l'aime comme un fou ! Mais le pire Edward c'est que lorsqu'elle me rend dingue, à sa façon, je la trouve encore plus belle et encore plus bandante. Elle est belle, douce, drôle, audacieuse, déterminée… J'adore ses yeux, la façon dont elle me regarde, j'aime la façon dont ses lèvres bougent lorsqu'elle parle, la façon dont elle marche ou court sur ses talons, et la façon dont elle s'exprime avec pleins de geste inutiles au téléphone avec un fournisseur… C'est juste, je l'aime…_

_Wow ! T'as entendu ça mon vieux ?_

-Je sais Jasper !

Il resta silencieux durant un instant, probablement essoufflé de sa tirade et j'en profitai pour verser mes spaghettis dans la passoire, leur mettant un filet d'huile d'olive, je préparerai ma sauce plus tard. Je n'allais pas laisser Jazz en plan pour un dîner. Je me décapsulai une bière et je pris une gorgée.

_-Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est qu'elle passe la journée à s'occuper de tout et qu'elle passe à côté de la plus belle journée de sa vie. Parce que oui, je veux que ce soit la plus belle journée de notre vie._

-Je vais essayer de lui parler, t'en fait pas trop Jazz.

_-Edward… merci de m'avoir écouté. J'avais peur de craquer devant elle et de lui faire de la peine. J'aurais dû t'appeler plus tôt. Ça m'a fait du bien de vider mon sac. _

-Ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai l'habitude avec l'énergie d'Alice.

_-Je sais qu'elle veut tout faire pour le mieux et crois moi, même si je la critique, je suis heureux de pouvoir faire ma vie avec elle. Appelle-là si tu veux, moi tout ce que je veux c'est que cette journée soit la plus belle pour elle._

-Je sais tout ça Jazz ! Ça arrive à tout le monde un petit moment comme celui là ! Ce n'est pas rien de se marier. Tu aurais dû me voir les semaines avant mon mariage avec Tanya ! J'étais intraitable avec tout le monde, même avec Alice, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour m'aider à mieux traverser cette journée. C'est elle qui a tout organisé ! Elle voulait rendre cette journée belle, même si c'était la plus horrible journée de ma vie ! Chaque fois qu'elle venait pour un essayage, un avis, une question, un conseil, je lui criais après. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit heureuse de préparer son mariage, le dernier qu'elle a organisé a été un fiasco !

_-Ça pas dû être super ouais !_

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je ne lui ai jamais dit merci, j'ai été horrible avec elle. Elle ne voulait que me rendre cette journée plus facile, moins pénible.

_-Je suis certain qu'elle ne t'en tient pas rigueur Edward. Elle savait dans quelle situation tu étais. Tu te feras pardonner en lui demandant d'organiser ton mariage avec Bella !_

-Quoi ?

_-Ton mariage ? Avec Bella !_

-Je ne crois pas non !

_-Tu ne veux te marier avec Bella ? _

-Ce que je ne veux pas c'est de revivre un mariage. Une fois dans ma vie c'est suffisant.

_-Mais ce ne serait pas dans le même état d'esprit. Ce serait un mariage d'amour et pas un mariage obligé ! Entre Bella et toi, il y a de l'amour, de la confiance, un avenir. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble par obligation, vous êtes ensemble parce que vous êtes amoureux._

-Jazz, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une discussion sur mon mariage ! Toute ma vie tout a toujours tourné autour de mon mariage. Chaque jour de ma vie, il y avait quelque chose pour me le rappeler. Je viens à peine de divorcer alors, non, je ne veux pas me remarier de suite avec Bella. Je viens juste de me libérer de mon passé ou presque, ne me parle pas de mon prochain mariage.

_-Oook ok c'est bon ! Je ne voulais pas te fâcher. C'est juste que comme Alice je veux le meilleur pour vous deux. _

-On a déjà le meilleur Jazz, on est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui importe. Après, si j'ai envie de me marier avec Bella, je le ferai quand je serai prêt, pas avant. Plus jamais on ne m'obligera à épouser une fille parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

_-T'as raison, c'est votre amour et votre bien être qui compte. Merci encore Edward._

-Appelle quand tu veux Jazz. Je vais essayer de convaincre Alice pour qu'elle engage une organisatrice, je vais l'appeler dans la semaine.

_-Tu ne lui diras pas que je t'ai appelé ?_

-Bien sur que non ! Allez bonne fin de soirée !

_-Salut mec, toi aussi !_

Je fermai mon téléphone et me remis au travail pour terminer mes spaghettis. J'avais très bien réussi ma sauce et même si j'étais seul, j'avais fait un bon repas. Alors que je vidais mon dernier verre de vin en jouant du piano, je pensai à Bella. Il était tard et je ne pouvais pas l'appeler, j'aurais voulu entendre sas voix. Et comme à chaque fois que je pense à Bella ici dans cette pièce, mon sexe participe à ma conversation.

_Hey mon vieux ? ça te dit un tête à tête ?_

J'enlevai mes vêtements, mon boxer inclus et je me couchai entre les draps complètement nu.

_À nous deux mon vieux !_

J'avais très bien dormi, grâce à mon moment de détente avec mon vieux et ce matin, j'étais sous la douche quand j'entendis mon portable sonner que j'avais un nouveau SMS. Je terminai de rincer le savon sur mon corps, j'attrapai une serviette et je me séchai rapidement pour aller le lire tout en me dirigeant vers la chambre de la suite. J'enfilai un boxer sous mes pantalons, enfilai une chemise, j'allais être en retard.

J'ouvris la boîte de dialogue SMS.

_Bon matin mon chéri, je t'envoie le deuxième indice…  
Bonne journée  
Bella__**  
2- Là où j'ai pris mon pied pour la première fois dans cette suite.**_

_Où elle a prit son pied pour la première fois ? _

_La cuisine mon vieux !_

J'attachai les boutons de ma chemise, nouai ma cravate, enfilai chaussette et chaussure avant de me diriger sans plus de réflexion, vers la cuisine c'était la première fois que je l'avais fait jouir lors de notre séjour.

_Je venais de terminer de faire le chili et nous devions le faire mijoter 30 minutes, lui disant qu'on avait du temps pour autre chose. Je m'étais éloigné d'elle pour me laver les mains. Je lui avais souris alors qu'elle me regardait confuse. J'avais séché mes mains lui disant qu'elle n'aurais pas apprécié la poudre de chili. _

_Je l'avais embrassé du bout des lèvres avant de passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle avait ouvert les lèvres et ma langue avait été rejoindre la sienne dans une danse exquise. Sa salive avait le goût de la menthe du mojito mêlée avec l'alcool et c'était tout simplement enivrant. Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Mes hanches s'étaient pressées contre elle, faisant rencontrer nos deux sexes en ébullition. Toujours en l'embrassant, j'avais passé mes doigts sous l'élastique de son shorty et je l'avais fait descendre sur ses cuisses. Je l'avais soulevé pour la déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine, où il restait une place non utilisée. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses mains avaient rejoint ma nuque et elle avait fourragé de nouveau dans mes cheveux m'attirant encore plus à elle. Mes mains avaient caressé ses jambes et j'avais ondulé légèrement puis plus fortement pour augmenter la friction._

_J'avais laissé sa bouche et descendu en ligne droite sur son intimité. J'avais eu envie de la goûter. J'avais placé un de ses pieds sur le comptoir et l'autre sur mon épaule. Elle s'était penchée un peu vers l'arrière et elle s'était agrippée à ma tignasse alors que je frôlais son sexe avec ma langue. Ça m'avait grisé ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes à laper, suçoter, mordiller et aspirer ses lèvres intimes et son clitoris, elle avait à nouveau tiré sur mes cheveux pour me faire remonter à sa bouche. Mes doigts avaient remplacé ma bouche et ma langue, pour maintenir le rythme. Elle avait brisé le baiser pour embrasser mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille, mordant mon lobe légèrement._

_-Je te veux… en moi… avait-elle haleté._

_J'avais retiré mes doigts de son sexe et j'avais enlevé mon boxer rapidement pour répondre à sa demande. J'avais attrapé ses hanche et je l'avais pénétré d'un seul coup de rein en la tirant un peu plus vers moi. Je ne l'avais pas ménagé, c'était fort, passionné, c'était bon, juste trop bon._

_-Edward…_

_-Dis-le encore…_

_-Edward… oh oui… Edward…_

_J'aimais tellement entendre mon nom s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que j'étais responsable de son état d'extase que je lui avais demandé de le répéter. J'avais continué mes mouvements forts et longs et elle avait encore gémit mon prénom. Elle s'était agrippée à mes cheveux, tandis que j'avais léché et mordillé la peau de son cou, alternant mes coups de rein tantôt lents, pour profiter de sa chaleur plus longtemps et faire durer l'excitation qui la faisait haleter. Tantôt fort et rapide pour augmenter le plaisir J'avais grogné de plus en plus et j'avais passé une main sur son sexe afin de faire des cercles sur son clitoris. J'avais été proche de la jouissance, et je voulais qu'elle jouisse elle aussi, mais surtout avant moi. J'avais pincé un peu plus fort son petit bouton de chair et j'avais accentué la force de mes mouvements de hanches de façon à ce que mon gland aille frapper fortement sur son point G et lorsque j'avais touché à nouveau son petit bouton de rose gonflé, je l'avais senti frémir et se resserrer fortement sur mon sexe qui n'en pouvait plus de tenir la cadence._

_Tiens bon mon vieux !_

_-Putain… Bella… putain…_

_J'avais gémis et juré tellement j'étais au bord du gouffre, mes efforts avaient été monstre pour qu'elle jouisse avant moi, et lorsqu'elle avait crié et hurlé son plaisir, un fluide avait jaillis d'elle au même moment humidifiant mon pubis et j'avais joui fortement au fond de son ventre. ça m'avait excité un max cette éjaculation féminine._

_Elle s'était laissé tombé sur mon corps aussi essoufflée que moi. Elle avait laissé tomber ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps. Son vagin avait continué de se contracter et m'avait donné des sensations divines. Nos peaux moites et pleines de sueurs, ses cheveux collant sur son front et sur sa nuque, son cœur qui n'avait cessé de battre la chamade, mous étions dans le même état. Je me souviens d'avoir été fier de lui avoir donné, à cette femme merveilleuse, un orgasme herculéen. Jamais une femme n'avait jouie aussi fort à libérer son suc aussi puissamment sur moi, alors que j'étais en elle._

_On a fait fort mon vieux, t'a vu ça ? elle est complètement dans les vaps !_

_J'avais essayé de reprendre mon souffle alors qu'elle était partie dans un fou rire délirant. J'avais relevé la tête et je l'avais regardé, amusé, en levant un sourcil._

_-Ça va ? avais-je demandé._

_À ce moment là, j'avais ressenti un sentiment fort, plus fort que l'amitié, je la trouvais tellement belle, les cheveux en bataille sortant de sa queue de cheval, les joues rosies par l'effort, les yeux pétillants. Elle était tellement sexe. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle était totalement à l'aise avec son corps et sa sexualité, c'était peut-être ça qui la faisait rendre tellement belle quand j'étais en elle._

_Elle avait rit encore un moment avant de se laisser aller dans mes bras, profitant de notre retour à la réalité. Je l'avais embrassé et caressé doucement, la calmant, attendant qu'elle soit capable de me parler._

_-Humm… oui… avait-elle répondu._

_-Tu sais que tu es la plus belle jouisseuse que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, lui avais-je avoué en souriant._

Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le comptoir où je l'avais prise. Je regardai sur partout sur le comptoir et je ne vis rien qui ressemblait à une boîte cadeaux. J'ouvris les placards, mais ne trouvai rien non plus. Je vis une boîte à pain et je m'empressai de l'ouvrir. Je trouvai mon bonheur emballé dans un papier de couleur orange avec un noeud de la même couleur.

Je défis l'emballage avec empressement et j'y découvris à nouveau une photo, une photo de moi.

_Hey mon vieux, c'est moi ! _

Je regardai la photo, je trouvais ça bizarre de voir une photo de moi, surtout que c'était une photo qui avait été prise alors que je ne connaissais pas encore Bella. C'était lors du mariage de James et Victoria. C'était une photo quand Carlie avait près de 3 ans, c'était dans la période où Tanya et moi étions un couple. J'eu un petit pincement au coeur en pensant que c'était Tanya elle-même qui avait prise cette photo juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception. Plus j'y pense plus la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue cette garce, était parce que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle.

_**flash back**_

_-Un sourire ! _

_Tanya tenait l'appareil photo aidant Carlie à appuyer sur le bouton. Ma fille semblait fière de pouvoir prendre une photo de moi, et Tanya faisait à nouveau des efforts pour s'occuper de sa fille. J'avais souris de toutes mes dents mais pas assez longtemps pour elle. Alors c'est cette photo qui en était sortie._

_-Bravo ma princesse, tu es très bonne pour prendre des photos ! dis-je en soulevant ma fille dans mes bras pour l'embrasser._

_J'avais levé l'autre bras et Tanya était venue se blottir contre nous. _

_-On y va, demanda Tanya. _

_-J'suis prêt !_

_Carlie voulu que je la dépose sur la plancher de danse lorsqu'elle vit James lui faire signe de venir le rejoindre des petits fours dans les mains. Tanya prit ma main._

_-C'était une très belle cérémonie. J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse un nouveau mariage toi et moi !_

_-Tanya... soupirais-je, j'en avais aucune envie. Surtout que nous avions une vie relativement normale depuis quelques mois._

_-Quoi ? On a eu un mariage bidon ! maintenant qu'on s'aime, on pourrait se faire un vrai mariage !_

_-Je ne crois pas non. Tanya, on a fait un mariage bidon, d'accord, mais j'aime mieux me concentrer sur notre vie de famille que de nous refaire une cérémonie pour un mariage. _

_-Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas Edward ?_

_-Tanya, je ressens de l'amitié pour toi. Rien n'a changé de ce côté. Ça fait 10 mois qu'on se fait une vie familiale convenable, qu'on fait même l'amour, on se fait beaucoup de bien, mais sans plus... ne me demande pas ce que je ne peux pas te donner. Notre arrangement me convient très bien pour l'instant._

_Elle se dégagea de moi._

_-Va te faire foutre Edward ! Tu me fais croire que tu m'aimes, mais en fait, tu ne restes qu'avec moi pour Carlie et ce foutu contrat de mariage. Tu as juste hâte que ta part du contrat prenne fin. J'en ai marre ! Je voudrais que tu m'aimes ! _

_Je l'attirai à moi et je la serrai contre moi, embrassant son front._

_-Moins fort Tanya. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi ce soir. _

_-Mais Edward ! pleurnicha-t-elle._

_-On a 22 ans, on doit s'éclater, on est déjà marié alors, on passe à un autre appel, on a assez de responsabilité sur les bras sans se rajouter un deuxième mariage. Ne gâche pas la soirée, profite juste du bon temps qu'on a ensemble, dis-je en la faisant taire d'un baiser._

_Même si je ne l'aimais pas d'amour, elle était quand même la mère de ma fille. Je voulais réussir à me faire une vie familiale , pour ma fille et aussi pour moi, comme celle que j'avais eu avec mes parents. Je savais que le sexe était plutôt satisfaisant avec elle, et j'en profitais grandement, ce qui pouvait lui laisser croire que je lui faisait l'amour, mais si on analysait ça ressemblait plus à deux copains qui se faisaient du bien alors qu'ils étaient célibataire. Si je pouvais trouver un peu de paix dans notre relation, c'était là le plus que je pouvais lui donner._

_**fin du flash back**_

Je secouai la tête pour effacer mes pensées et envoyai un texto à Bella, ma douce Bella.

_Hey ma belle…  
C'est une photo de moi (?) que j'ai découvert dans la boîte à surprise…  
Je t'avouerai que pour l'instant, je ne comprends pas du tout où tout ça va me mener…lol…  
Il me tarde de voir le prochain indice et surtout voir ce qui se trouve dans la prochaine boîte à surprise…  
Je t'aime aussi  
passe une belle journée…  
Edward… XXX_

Quelques minutes après, je reçu un autre SMS de ma Bella.

_Hey mon beau…  
Tu vas devoir attendre d'avoir tous les éléments pour arriver à la conclusion et trouver ton trésor…  
Je t'aime…  
__**3- La pièce où tu m'as fait l'amour le plus sensuellement du monde  
**__Bonne journée  
Bella_

_Y'en a plusieurs endroits dans cette suite ! Tu te souviens mon vieux ? Va falloir que tu m'aides ! _

Bon je chercherai après le travail, maintenant faut que je parte au boulot.

J'étais dans ma voiture sur la route pour me rendre à mon hôtel. J'avais passé la journée à penser à Alice et à tout ce qu'elle vivait avec les préparatif de son mariage. Pas trop proactif lors des réunions, mais bon.

Je devais lui parler ce soir, je devais m'assurer que ma soeur allait passer LA plus belle journée de sa vie. Une journée comme elle en avait rêvé depuis toute petite. Une journée dont elle se rappellerait toute sa vie. J'entrai dans la suite et me dévêtis pour ne porter que mon boxer et je me dirigeai portable en main vers le frigo où je me pris une bière. Toute la journée des flashs de mon mariage avec Tanya, m'avaient hanté.

Je composai le numéro de ma soeur.

_**flash back**_

_-Alice fait chier, ça fait 3 fois que j'essaie ce putain de costume ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant pour savoir quelle longueur de jambes il doit avoir ?_

_-Une dernière fois Edward, il est terminé, je veux m'assurer que tu n'auras pas l'air d'un plouc. Mets les chaussures également que je vois l'effet complet._

_-Si je le fais, tu vas foutre le camp d'ici ?_

_-Oui, répondit-elle de sa petite voix._

_J'enfilai ce putain de pantalon et ces putains de chaussures. Le mariage n'était que dans deux semaines et j'en étais à mon troisième essais. En plus fallait que je me tape les lamentations de Tanya. Du genre, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai mal, j'ai faim à 4h00 du mat, et qui devait s'occuper d'elle ? MOI BORDEL! j'aurais mieux fait de me faire un noeud ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de coucher avec elle ivre mort ! _

_On frappa à la porte._

_-Je veux voir moi aussi. Tu vas être fabuleux dans ce costume, me dit Tanya en entrant dans ma chambre._

_Manquait plus qu'elle !_

_Je ne la regardais même pas. J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux et surtout je voulais QU'ELLE SORTE DE MA CHAMBRE ! Je ne voulais plus me retrouver, avec elle, ni de près ou de loin d'un lit et dans une chambre._

_Ma soeur se pencha pour vérifier la longueur des pantalons et se recula pour juger l'effet, comme elle disait. Elle restait polie avec Tanya et ne cherchait pas comme moi à la mettre de côté. Elle ne l'intégrait pas, mais ne la repoussait pas non plus._

_-C'est bon Edward, tu peux l'enlever, dit-elle en tendant le bras pour que je lui donne le pantalon._

_Je ne bougeai pas. _

_-Allez Edward, j'ai d'autres choses à finaliser, donne moi le pantalon._

_-Tanya sors ! dis-je le plus doucement que je le pouvais._

_Alice roula des yeux. Tanya s'approcha de moi, aguicheuse._

_-Laisse-nous Alice, je vais m'occuper de lui enlever son pantalon._

_Alice soupira et sortis tandis que moi je jaugeait Tanya. Elle avait un sourire scotché sur le visage et tendait la main vers la ceinture de mon pantalon. _

_-Ne me touches pas !_

_-On va bientôt être marié, tu vas devoir accomplir ton devoir conjugal ! Autant commencé tout de suite. J'ai envie de toi Edward, je suis en manque, j'ai les hormones en ébullition, j'ai besoin de jouir, fais moi jouir !_

_-Fiche le camp ! _

_-Ça fait 3 semaines qu'on est revenus de Cuba, et tu ne m'as pas encore touché. J'ai envie de sentir que je suis encore une femme et pas une baleine. Fais moi jouir !_

_T'avais qu'à fermer les jambes, t'aurais pas l'air d'une baleine !_

_-Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé depuis que je suis là. Tu as même demandé à ta mère de me faire une chambre à part de la tienne. Je veux dormir avec toi ! On va se marier Edward, ça veut dire quelque chose non !_

_Dans tes rêves !_

_-Ça ne veut rien dire pour moi ! On va se marier, enfin si je me présente à la cérémonie. On va se marier, un , parce que tu es enceinte et, deux, parce que peut-être que je suis le père, point barre. Alors, fiche le camp que j'enlève mon pantalon. Ce n'est pas demain la veille où je remettrai ma bite en toi alors, dégage !_

_-Je reste ! Tu vas être mon mari et j'ai le droit de te voir sans pantalon. En plus, j'aurais très bien pu garder l'enfant pour moi et ne jamais te le dire ! Tu vas venir à cette cérémonie, sinon..._

_-Sinon quoi ?_

_-Sinon, je ne mettrai pas ton nom sur le certificat de naissance de ta fille et tu n'auras aucun droit sur elle ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de quitter la pièce en larmes comme à chacune des fois où on était dans la même pièce._

_Une fille ! Le bébé est une fille !_

_**Fin du flah back**_

_-Allo ?_

-Alice, ma petite soeur, ça va?

_-Ça va oui, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour parler là !_

-Tu peux bien prendre quelques minutes pour ton frère ?

_-Edward, nous sommes en retard. J'ai décidé de la date, réservé le lieu de la réception, le prêtre. J'ai aussi réservé les chambres pour les invités, les menus pour la réception, le cocktail, l'animation, le photographe, les témoins, des milliers d'essaies de costumes, de robes. Maintenant que Jazz et moi on a décidé de la couleur, j'en suis à la décoration de la salle, des fleurs, des nappes et des faires parts. Faut que j'aille à Seattle pour vérifier avec ma coiffeuse pour les premiers essais pour mes cheveux et ceux de Jazz._

-Alice !

_-J'ai pas fini Edward ! Il faut que je mette en priorité l'envoi des invitations et contacter les gens du cortège pour les essais de costumes et de robes. On aurait du faire ça il y a 2 semaines déjà ! Il faut que je m'occupe des plans de table aussi, je ne peux pas mettre n'importe qui ensemble, il faut que je réfléchisse à ça aussi._

-Tu pourrais confier certaines tâches à une organisatrice ? Ça te donnerait plus de temps pour ta robe, les essaies coiffure et maquillage. Sérieusement Alice, le plan des tables ! C'est si important ?

_-C'est aussi important que la robe et les fleurs !_

-Ok Ok… Tu pourrais laisser Jasper s'occuper du voyage de noces !

_-Ah ça non ! Je veux réserver moi même mon voyage de noce ! C'est MON mariage Edward, tu comprends ? Je veux que ce soit parfait ! _

-Non, ce que je comprends surtout c'est que tu veux tout contrôler !

_-Oui et alors ?_

-Alice...

Elle soupira.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'à trop vouloir tout organiser, tu vas te bruler. Tu risque d'être épuisée la journée du mariage et en plus tu ne pourras pas pleinement en profiter. Tu devras t'occuper de tout !

Elle ne disait rien, signe que j'étais sur la bonne piste. Ça me coutait de lui parler sur ce ton et aussi de lui parler de mon mariage avec Tanya, mais c'était le seul exemple que j'avais.

-Tu te rappelles de mon mariage ?

_-Comment je pourrais oublier. ?_

-Du haut de tes 17 ans et demi, tu as mené d'une main de maître toute l'organisation, tu n'as pas pris une seule minute pour manger tranquillement avec nous. Tu as été sollicité par le responsable du restaurant aux 10 minutes. C'est ça que tu veux pour ton mariage ? Passer la soirée à répondre aux questions du responsable de l'hôtel ? Ne pas danser avec Jazz ? Ne pas pouvoir profiter de ton mari ? Ne pas te souvenir de…

_-Stop, ça va t'as gagné ! Je vais appeler une organisatrice. Jasper ne fait que me rabattre les oreilles avec ça!_

-Ne te fâche pas Alice. C'Est une bonne idée. Pourquoi tu n'avais pas appelé avant si Jazz te l'avais proposé ?

_-Je… Je voulais… ré… réussir tou… toute seule…_

-Pleure pas petite sœur. Tu aurais été capable de réussir toute seule, j'en doute pas une seconde, c'est juste que tu ne pourras pas en profiter pleinement si tu vois à tous les petits problèmes et à l'horaire. Laisse faire les professionnels. Tu fais déjà ta robe non ?

_-Oui._

-Appelle une organisatrice et demande à Jasper de s'occuper avec elle de votre lune de miel. Tu vas avoir au moins une surprise le jour de ton mariage. Tu vois à tout depuis le début.

_-Mouais..._

-En plus, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur toi et sur Jasper. Tu vas pouvoir dire oui à ton prince sans le moindre tracas pour le reste. Ta seule préoccupation sera de dire _"oui, je le veux"._

_-Tu as peut-être raison._

-Écoute les conseils de ton grand frère. Discutes-en avec ton amoureux, vois ce qu'il en pense.

_-Merci Edward… renifla-t-elle. _

-Ça va aller, l'encourageais-je.

_-Je sais. Je suis contente d'en avoir parlé avec toi. Je trouvais ça gros moi aussi, mais je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que j'étais pas bonne pour m'en occuper._

-On ne pensera jamais ça ma belle ! Tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends. T'es une super championne.

_-Merci. _

Je fermai mon portable. Maintenant je pouvais me concentrer sur le dernier indice que Bella, m'avait envoyé. _**La pièce où tu m'as fait l'amour le plus sensuellement du monde !**_

_Allez mon vieux ! Aide moi !_

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Rien. Ne reste plus que la chambre à coucher. C'est la pièce où je lui avais fait l'amour le plus souvent. Ça devait inévitablement être ici.

_Je l'avais emmené dans la chambre et mis la chaîne stéréo en route cherchant une playlist dans mon lecteur mp3. J'étais revenu vers elle lorsque __I Don't Want To Miss A Thing d' Aerosmith __avait résonné dans la pièce. Je m'étais approché d'elle et je l'avais fait tourner doucement sur la musique._

_Putain qu'elle est belle, avais-je pensé._

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**__ Je pourrais veiller juste pour t'entendre respirer  
__**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**__ Regardez ton sourire pendant que tu dors  
__**While you're far away and dreaming**__ Pendant que tu es loin et dans tes rêves  
__**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**__ Je pourrais passer ma vie dans cette capitulation douce  
__**I could stay lost in this moment forever**__ Je pourrais rester perdu à ce moment pour toujours  
__**Well, every moment spent with you**__ Bien, chaque moment passé avec toi  
__**Is a moment I treasure**__ Est un moment que je chéris_

_J'avais posé mes mains sur son visage et j'avais embrassé ses lèvres très doucement pour ensuite les presser plus fortement presque désespérément. J'avais continué mes baisers, tétant sa lèvre inférieure à quelques reprises, avant de coller mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. J'avais continué de nous faire balancer doucement. Quand j'y repense, encore une fois, les paroles de cette chanson ne pouvait pas être mieux pour lui faire savoir ce que je ressentais en ce moment._

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**__ Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
__**I don't wanna fall asleep**__ Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
__**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**__ Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
__**'Cause even when I dream of you'**__ Parce que même quand je rêve de toi  
__**The sweetest dream would never do**__ Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
__**I'd still miss you, baby**__ Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose_

_C'était vrai, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête et surtout pas m'endormir et me réveiller me rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je caressai le bout de son nez avec le mien et je resserrai ma prise sur elle en l'entourant complètement de mes bras. Je sentis son cœur s'affoler sous mes caresses. J'étais heureux de constater que même mes caresses tendres et douces lui faisaient de l'effet autant que le sexe._

_**Lying close to you**__ Allongé près de toi  
__**Feeling your heart beating**__ Je ressens les battements de ton cœur  
__**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**__ Et je me demande à quoi tu rêves  
__**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**__ Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois  
__**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**__ Alors j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie Dieu que nous sommes ensemble  
__**And I just wanna stay with you**__ Et je veux juste rester avec toi  
__**In this moment forever, forever and ever**__ À ce moment pour toujours, pour toujours et à jamais_

_J'avais défais la fermeture éclair de sa robe, caressant son dos du bout des doigts, remontant vers ses épaules pour faire glisser ses bretelles sur ses bras afin de la faire tomber sur le sol. Ne portant pas de soutien gorge sous sa robe, elle s'était retrouvé seins nus devant moi et j'avais posé le regard sur son corps et je m'étais dit que c'était le corps le plus beau que j'avais vu de toute ma vie._

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**__ Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
__**I don't wanna fall asleep**__ Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
__**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**__ Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
__**'Cause even when I dream of you'**__ Parce que même quand je rêve de vous  
__**The sweetest dream would never do**__ Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
__**I'd still miss you, baby**__ Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose_

_Elle s'était mise à défaire les boutons de ma chemise et elle avait collé ses seins contre mon torse, elle avait les mêmes envies que moi. J'aimais sentir son corps nu contre le mien. Elle avait défait le bouton de mon pantalon et l'avait laissé tomber sur le sol après l'avoir fait descendre sur mes cuisses. Je l'avais serré à nouveau contre moi avec intensité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop de moi. Mes lèvres s'étaient déplacées sur la peau douce de son cou, de sa clavicule pour rejoindre sa poitrine. Je l'avais fait cambrer vers l'arrière pour avoir accès à ses seins plus facilement._

_**I don't wanna miss one smile**__ Je ne veux pas manquer un seul sourire  
__**I don't wanna miss one kiss**__ Je ne veux pas manquer un seul baiser  
__**Well, I just wanna be with you**__ Bien, je veux être juste avec toi  
__**Right here with you, just like this**__ Juste ici avec toi, comme cela  
__**I just wanna hold you close**__ Je veux croire juste que tu sois proche  
__**Feel your heart so close to mine**__ Sentir ton cœur ainsi près du mien  
__**And just stay here in this moment**__ Et juste le séjour ici à ce moment  
__**For all the rest of time**__ Pour tout le reste de temps_

_Je l'avais fait danser encore avant de lui enlever le dernier morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait avant de baisser mon boxer par la suite. J'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien et elle avait frissonné. Je l'avais embrassé langoureusement en nous balançant toujours, attardant mes mains sur ses fesses nues que j'avais pressé pour faire rencontrer nos deux sexes en ébullition, nous arrachant quelques gémissements entre deux baisers._

_J'avais descendu ma bouche vers sa poitrine que j'avais embrassé doucement avant de me mettre à genoux devant elle pour cajoler son bouton de plaisir avec le bout de ma langue. Je m'y étais attardé un peu avant de passer ma langue doucement d'un bout à l'autre de son intimité, plaçant une de ses jambes sur mon épaule pour accéder plus facilement à son intimité._

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**__ Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
__**I don't wanna fall asleep**__ Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
__**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**__ Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
__**'Cause even when I dream of you'**__ Parce que même quand je rêve de vous  
__**The sweetest dream would never do**__ Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
__**I'd still miss you, baby**__ Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose_

_Je l'avais allongé sur le lit et l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux la surplombant de tout mon corps faisant frotter nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. J'avais immédiatement sentis l'humidité de son sexe faire glisser le mien sur ses lèvres intimes. J'avais guidé doucement ma virilité le long sa fente déjà prête pour moi, l'humidifiant par la même occasion. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés lorsque je l'avais pénétré lentement et très profondément. J'avais été surpris de l'intensité des émotions que je ressentais en lui faisant l'amour._

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**__ Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
__**I don't wanna fall asleep**__ Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
__**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**__ Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
__**'Cause even when I dream of you'**__ Parce que même quand je rêve de vous  
__**The sweetest dream would never do**__ Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
__**I'd still miss you, baby**__ Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose_

_J'avais continué mes mouvements longs et lents en elle en me pressant toujours plus fort, j'avais voulu me fondre en elle. J'avais gardé mes yeux dans les siens ne voulant pas manquer le spectacle. Je l'avais embrassé doucement quelques fois. Ça avait été très intense, tellement bon. J'avais glissé en elle faisant butter mon gland au fond de son ventre et à chacune des fois, mon pubis avait frappé sur son clitoris le faisant vibrer. Nos gémissements avait été doux et mélodieux à mes oreilles. Les sensations avait été exquises et je l'avais sentis très excitée. J'avais sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de moi et son orgasme se construire de plus en plus à chacune de mes poussées._

_Je lui avais souris, juste avant de nicher mon visage dans son cou et d'augmenter le rythme qui nous avait mené tous les deux à notre libération. Elle avait crié mon nom par-dessus la musique et moi j'avais grogné le sien dans son cou._

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**__ Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
__**I don't wanna fall asleep**__ Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
__**I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
__**I don't wanna miss a thing**__ Je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose_

_Lorsque nous avions repris notre souffle, j'avais posé mon front contre le sien, déposant des dizaines de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Toujours en elle, j'avais relevé la tête pour la regarder. J'avais posé une main sur sa joue._

_-Tu es si belle…_

_-Edward…_

_Elle m'avait souri timidement et j'avais continué à la regarder, faisant encore quelques mouvements en elle, nous délectant de la sensation d'être si près l'un de l'autre._

_-Je voudrais… je… t'offrir plus… Je voudrais que cette semaine ne se termine jamais…_

Je fouillais les tiroirs, le placard, pour finalement trouver le paquet d'un emballage rose sous le lit. Je me laissai tomber sur le matelas et déchirai le papier.

J'y découvris une merveilleuse photo de Carlie, assise sous le porche de la maison, celle que je venais de vendre à Phoenix. Une photo prise par Bella juste avant le drame qui s'y était déroulé. Ma fille avait la lueur pétillante dans ses yeux, celle qu'elle avait perdue quelques mois et qu'elle avait retrouvée lors de notre déménagement.

J'envoyai un message à Bella pour lui dire que j'avais trouvé le petit paquet. J'étais de plus en plus intrigué par le résultat qu'allait donner cette chasse aux trésors.

_Ma belle…  
J'a eu beaucoup plus de misère à trouver celui-là.  
J'ai passé par la salle de bain avant de me diriger vers la chambre…  
si j'ai bien compris, c'est la première fois qu'on est venu ici et c'était après avoir été dansé et je t'ai fait l'amour sur une chanson d'Aerosmith…  
J'ai découvert une belle photo de Carlie…  
Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de monde, j'ai une amoureuse et une fille exceptionnelle.  
Merci  
On se voit demain… tu me manques…  
Edward…_

J'avais attendue quelques minutes avant d'aller prendre une douche espérant qu'elle me réponde, mais rien. Même après la douche elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. Elle devait dormir et c'est ce que j'allais faire moi aussi. Cette journée à revivre les semaines précédents mon mariage et ma discussion avec Alice m'avaient épuisé, complètement. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir lorsque ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller.

Je n'avais pas mis le réveil, puisque je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui et c'est la sonnerie de mon portable annonçant un SMS qui me sortis de mes songes. J'étirai mon bras pour prendre mon portable et je lus le message que Bella m'avait envoyé.

_Tu as bien compris, c'est cette fois là… de toutes façons tous les indices concernaient notre première fois dans cette chambre….  
Tu me manques aussi… j'ai hâte à ce soir pour pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras…  
Voici le dernier indice…  
__**4- Réconfort et passion sur un piano.  
**__Je t'aime…  
Bella_

_Facile celui-là ! J'aurais pas à fouiller partout !_

Je me dirigeai directement sur piano et j'ouvris le couvercle du banc de bois. Elle était là, la petite boîte bleue avec un noeud de ruban. Je la pris dans ma main et je repensai à ce moment merveilleux.

_-T'as déjà fait l'amour appuyée sur un piano Bella ? avais-je murmuré à son oreille._

_-Non._

_Je nous avais fait lever et je l'avais déshabillé en faisant passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête. J'avais dégrafé son soutien-gorge pour ensuite virer ses shorts en les tirant vers le bas en même temps que sa petite culotte._

_Elle était complètement nue devant moi e je me souviens de l'avoir regardé avec envie. Je me souviens même que je la trouvais encore plus belle que la dernière fois. J'avais enlevé mon chandail alors qu'elle avait tiré sur mon bermuda pour le faire descendre._

_Je l'avais vu sourire parce que je ne portais pas de boxer dessous. Ma virilité s'était imposée d'elle-même entre nous deux et elle avait de suite enroulé sa main autour pour y faire des mouvements doux de bas en haut._

_J'avais pris ses seins en coupe pour les lécher et les mordiller chacun leur tour. Je n'avais pas attendu plus longtemps pour la retourner et la coller, son dos contre mon torse. Je lui avais dicté ses gestes en lui faisant mettre ses mains sur le couvercle des touches du piano que j'avais tout juste refermé en terminant de jouer. Mon pénis s'était loger entre ses fesses, pour mon plus grand bonheur et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de faire des petits mouvements de bassin, glissant le long de son sexe, de ses fesses jusqu'à son clitoris. Je me rappelle qu'elle était trempée et que mon sexe se lubrifiait à chaque mouvement que je faisais entre ses cuisses._

_J'avais continué mes mouvements et empaumé ses seins en même temps, tantôt doucement, tantôt brusquement, tirant dessus ou encore en faisant des petits cercles sur le bout de ses tétons. Elle s'était cambrée sous mes baisers, mes chatouilles et mes petites morsures dans son cou et allant même jusqu'à bouger des hanches, demandant plus._

_J'avais changé notre position, la mettant sur ses genoux, sur le banc du piano. Elle avait toujours les mains sur le couvercle de l'instrument et j'avais écarté ses cuisses de mes mains. J'avais une merveilleuse vue sur son sexe et son intimité aux lèvres entrouvertes, m'appelant. Je l'avais pénétré d'un seul coup en m'agrippant à ses hanches _

_Ça avait été si bon de l'entendre gémir mon nom._

_J'avais repris quelques fois mon coup de rein fort faisant vibrer le fond de son ventre, avant de prendre un rythme plus lent. J'avais enroulé un bras autour de sa taille changeant l'angle de son bassin, me faisant la pénétrer plus profondément_

_Elle avait passé sa main derrière sa tête et avait agrippé mes cheveux, fourragent dedans, m'attirant à son cou et sa gorge. Le spectacle sous mes yeux avaient été ce que j'avais vu de plus beau._

_J'avais accéléré mes mouvements et elle avait prit ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, l'avait fait descendre nos mains jointes sur son bouton de plaisir. Elle avait fait des cercles dessus en faisant une petite pression.f_

_J'avais grogné dans son cou, alors qu'elle se caressait sans aucune gêne devant moi en plus_

_J'avais accéléré mes mouvements en elle et j'avais raffermis ma prise sur ses hanches m'accrochant désespérément à elle. Ma main avait prise la place de la sienne sur son clitoris et je l'avais pincé plus fort, pour qu'elle explose en même temps que moi. J'avais donné un dernier coup de rein en me déversant en elle tout en la mordant sur l'épaule pour ne pas hurler trop fort._

_Je l'avais caressé et câliné avant de nous avoir fait couler un bain moussant et nous étions allés passer la soirée au parc d'attraction._

J'envoyai un message à ma belle et ramassai mes choses pour embarquer dans ma voiture et revenir auprès de mes deux amours.

_J'ai très hâte de te voir…  
Je suis heureux de la dernière photo… On fait une belle famille tous les trois…  
À ce soir, je t'aime  
Edward…_

J'arrêtai au bureau pour régler les derniers détails de notre réunion d'hier et je croyais pouvoir partir tôt, sauf que je fus retenu par un appel important d'Ashley qui me faxa un dossier que je devais réglé immédiatement, soit un client qui menaçait de tout retirer ses placements de notre compagnie pour les emmener chez un compétiteur. J'Avais passé la journée à rassurer et à convaincre monsieur Nguyen que nous étions les meilleurs dans notre domaine.

Tout cela me fit retarder mon départ pour ne rentrer chez moi que tard dans la soirée. Il était près de 21h00 lorsque je pris la sortis de l'autoroute qui me mènerait vers mon domicile.

Lorsque j'insérai les clés dans la serrure, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon veston l'arrivé d'un nouveau message. J'ouvris la porte, posai mes clés sur la table près de l'entrée, comme j'en avais l'habitude, je fermai la porte après avoir déposé ma valise dans l'entrée. Je sortis mon portable et je lu le SMS.

_**5- Enlève tes vêtements et rejoins-moi dans notre chambre, je t'attends.**_

_T'as vu ça mon vieux ? elle nous veut NUS ! Mais on va faire un détour vers la douche quand même non ?_

Je me dévêtis en même temps que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, laissant mes vêtements tombés sur le sol. Je réglai la température de l'eau et entrai sous le jet chaud. La route avait été longue, j'étais fatigué d'avoir argumenter avec mon client et la noirceur de la route m'avait demandé toute ma concentration. J'en profitai pour me détendre avant de me laver et de sortir rejoindre ma belle.

Je me séchai, j'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et me dirigeai vers ma valise pour prendre tous les trésors que j'avais trouvé dans ma suite à Santa Monica. J'imagine qu'elle avait la suite, elle m'avait dit que j'aurais le plus gros trésor en rentrant. Je regardai dans la chambre de Carlie et vis qu'elle n'y était pas.

J'entrai donc, dans la chambre, tous les trésors en main.

-Bonsoir, soufflais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle juste avant que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Je ne me contentai pas d'y déposer un baiser. Je me jetai littéralement sur sa bouche, laissant tomber mes trésors et prolongeai ce doux baiser en passant ma langue dans sa bouche et en inclinant ma tête pour l'approfondir jusqu'à ce que nous manquions d'air.

-Humm… Où est Carlie ? demandais-je.

-Chez Alice… répondit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à genou sur le lit en m'attirant à elle dans un autre baiser.

-Qui dois-je remercier ? demandais-je entre deux baisers.

-Alice…

-Va falloir… (smack)… que …(smack)… je la remercie…(smack)… ma sœur…(smack)… est …(smack)… la meilleure sœur…(smack)… de la planète …(smack)… mais après…(smack)… tu m'as trop manquée…(smack)…

En plus avec la discussion qu'on avait eu hier, je devais lui dire combien j'appréciais ce qu'elle fait pour moi.

Mes mains devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes, j'avais envie d'elle maintenant. Je continuais à l'embrasser, mais elle me repoussa doucement.

_Pourquoi elle me repousse ?_

-Bella… ça va ?

-Oui… c'est juste que je voudrais qu'on parle…

-On aura tout le temps que tu voudras pour parler après, murmurais-je avant de plonger mon visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser sensuellement la faisant frissonner.

-Edward non… on parle maintenant… là tout de suite… dit-elle plus sérieusement.

Je me figeai au ton de sa voix et je la regardai, cherchant une fois de plus à savoir pourquoi elle me repoussait à nouveau.

_Tu comprends ce qui se passe toi mon vieux ?_

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et s'empara de flûtes à champagne et m'en tendit une en revenant près de moi. Je pris le temps de m'asseoir sur le lit. Elle prit place près de moi de façon à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

_Merde ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'Est Carlie ? C'est elle ? C'est Tanya ?_

Je la regardais, m'arrêtant sur chaque trait de son visage, tentant de voir dans ses yeux ce qui n'allait pas. Mon regard se fixa sur ses doigts qui trituraient le pied de la coupe de champagne.

-Edward…

Je levai les yeux.

-Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important et ça ne pouvait pas attendre… dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Merde !_

Je déglutis et hochai la tête.

-Tu as emporté les indices ?

-Oui…

J'attrapai les photos que j'avais mis sur la table de chevet et je souris en les regardant. Ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise nouvelle, elle était là, en nuisette sexy, nous servant du champagne et elle me demandait les trésors que j'avais trouvé à Santa Monica.

_Je crois bien que je me suis énervé pour rien mon vieux !_

-Tu as une idée de ce que ça voulait dire, de la suite logique pour trouver ce qu'il y a dans le trésor, me demanda-t-elle en me tendant une boîte.

-Non… en fait j'ai juste pensé que tu étais heureuse d'avoir une famille unie… soufflais-je.

-Oui, entre autre chose… tu veux l'ouvrir ?

-Oui…

Je commençai à déballer le papier qui recouvrait la boîte. J'ouvris la boîte. Dedans, il y avait un ensemble layette blanc, soit petite camisole, un petit pyjamas, une paire de bas, un petit bonnet, une petite couverture, un petit canard en peluche et un hochet jaune. Je levai les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pourquoi elle m'offre une layette de bébé ?_

Je pris le petit pyjama dans mes mains et le regardai avant d'interroger Bella du regard. Elle se mordait la lèvre nerveusement.

_Merde ! ça ne se peut pas ! elle ne peut pas être enceinte !_

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? est-ce que… est-ce que tu es enceinte, demandais-je un peu confus que notre entente sur les essais bébé n'ait pas été respecté si elle était vraiment enceinte.

Je ne pouvais même pas me réjouir dans l'instant si c'était réellement ça !

-Non… Edward, non… je... c'est…

Je haussai un sourcil. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une explication.

-Edward… je voulais juste te dire par ce trésor, que j'avais finalement pris ma décision.

_Décision ? Quelle décision ? Faire un bébé ?_

-Et ?, dis-je un peu plus d'excitation dans la voix.

-Je n'ai pas recommencé ma pilule comme je l'aurais dû il y a cinq jours.

_Elle n'a pas pris sa pilule ? T'entends ça mon vieux ?_

-Attends… es-tu vraiment en train de me dire ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

Elle rit à mon excitation.

-Absolument… J'ai pris ma décision… Edward, je veux un enfant… un enfant avec toi…

-Oh merci mon dieu, m'extasiais-je en la prenant dans mes bras la serrant très fort.

_Elle a respecté notre engagement !_

Je la serrai longtemps contre moi avant de me reculer pour la regarder.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur d'être mis une fois de plus devant le fait accompli… Je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai certainement pas eu la réaction à laquelle tu t'attendais…

Elle me sourit et me redonna mon verre de champagne m'invitant à trinquer.

-Tu es pardonné…

Elle me regardait dans les yeux.

-À nous deux, à notre famille et au bébé qu'on fera bientôt… dit-elle en faisant choquer nos flûtes.

Nous prîmes le temps de boire le champagne dans notre flûte que Bella remplit à nouveau en continuant notre conversation.

-J'ai appris beaucoup avec Rosalie, et si j'ai bien compté, j'en suis à la 12e journée de mon cycle, ce qui fait que je serai en ovulation dans environ 2 jours…et…

-Et ? demandais-je très intéressé.

-Les spermatozoïdes ont une durée de 2 à 5 jours dans l'utérus…

-Et ?

-Si on fait l'amour ce soir, on pourrait pouvoir faire un bébé… enfin... on pourrait avoir l'impression qu'on fait un bébé...

_Un bébé ce soir ? Ça te dit de m'aider mon vieux ?_

-Bella… si tu savais combien je suis heureux de t'entendre me dire que je pourrais te faire un bébé… j'ai juste envie de te prendre depuis que je suis arrivé… et là… c'est encore plus fort…

_On va lui faire le plus beau bébé du monde !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Je ne veux pas te baiser… si on a fait un bébé… c'est parce que je t'aurai fait l'amour ma Bella…

Je voulais avoir le sentiment que j'avais fait un bébé par amour et non en baisant vulgairement pour assouvir mes bas instincts. Je pris une fraise dans le plateau et la lui tendit. Elle la mit entre ses dents et referma ses lèvres dessus laissant un bout dépasser. Elle s'approcha de moi se mettant sur les genoux. Je fis le mouvement nécessaire afin de pouvoir prendre avec mes dents le morceau de fraise qui dépassait de sa bouche.

_Humm ! Elle sent les fraises ! Elle goûte les fraises !_

Après avoir croqué dans le fruit tous les deux, je pris ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et sensuel. Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche mélangeant notre salive et le jus de la fraise. C'était d'une sensualité à couper le souffle.

Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher le plus possible de moi, et elle gémit sur ma langue lorsque collai mon érection contre son ventre.

Rapidement mes mains se firent plus entreprenantes en passant directement sous sa nuisette pour trouver très facilement le chemin jusqu'à ses seins que j'empaumai alternant avec des cercles sur ses pointes.

_Un bébé ! elle veut vraiment un bébé !_

J'approfondis le baiser en penchant légèrement la tête.

_Je t'aime !_

Continuant ma montée sur son corps, je finis par enlever sa nuisette et la balancer sur le lit.

_Dieu qu'elle est belle !_

Notre baiser rompu, j'en profitai pour embrasser son cou, sa gorge et descendant vers sa poitrine je glissai ma langue autour de chacun de ses mamelons pour les faire durcir encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

_Divines petites pointes !_

Je la fis se lever debout sur le lit afin de la libérer de son string caressant du bout de mon nez la peau de ses cuisses remontant lentement vers son intimité. Et malgré qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait stable debout sur le matelas, je passai une main sous son genou droit et la fit passer sur mon épaule.

Elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux pour tenter de se tenir en équilibre alors que je passais ma langue sur sa fente humide. Elle renversa la tête en arrière de suite et gémit sans gêne.

_J'adore l'entendre gémir !_

J'adorais la goûter encore plus quand elle pouvait laisser sortir les sons qu'elle retenait lorsque Carlie dormait tout près. Ma langue se faisait plus taquine en s'insinuant toujours plus profondément entre ses plis intimes, tandis que je lui tenais fermement les fesses pour la stabiliser.

-Humm oui… Edward… c'est bon…

Je pris son clitoris entre mes lèvres et l'aspirai dans ma bouche pour le téter amoureusement faisant des pressions avec mes lèvres. Je caressai l'entrée de son vagin avec un doigt et elle balançait des hanches pour chercher plus de friction. Je fis entrer un doigt, puis un autre faisant des vas et vient doux et longs les faisant courber à chaque fois que j'arrivais au fond d'elle, faisant trembler son point G.

Au bout de quelques mouvements, elle jouit fortement sur mon visage en criant mon nom et en agrippant encore plus mes cheveux.

Je continuais de laper son suc, lorsqu'elle tira sur ma tête avec sa poigne me faisant lâcher son sexe. Elle descendit sur ses genoux se mettant à mon niveau. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec passion se goûtant par la même occasion.

_Trop génial !_

-Je t'aime Edward…

Je la fis allonger sur le dos et me saisis d'une flûte de champagne. Je fis couler en une fine ligne le champagne frais sur sa peau, de sa poitrine, passant par le creux entre ses seins jusqu'à son nombril que je remplis. Elle frissonna au contact du liquide sur sa peau chaude et je lui souris.

_J'avais toujours eu envie de faire ça mon vieux !_

Je repris ma course sur son corps en léchant chaque goutte de champagne qui le mouillait, aspirant même la peau de son ventre entre mes lèvres. Ma langue s'amusa plus longuement dans son nombril et je fus récompensai par des gémissements.

-Bella… j'ai tellement envie de toi… soufflais-je en laissant sa bouche.

Je la chérissais de caresses avec ma bouche, mes lèvres, ma langue et mon nez, la faisant se tortiller. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien lorsque je la pénétrai enfin.

-Je t'aime Bella… je t'aime comme un fou… dis-je en posant mon front sur le sien.

_Putain, c'est bon ! _

Mes mouvements en elle étaient doux, longs.

Je veux que cet enfant soit le fruit de notre amour !

Ma main droite caressait sa cuisse et en la plaçant derrière son genou, que je fis remonter pour placer sa jambe sur ma taille changeant l'angle de mon bassin et la profondeur de ses pénétrations.

_Je veux jouir le plus loin possible ! _

-Putain… grognais-je lorsqu'elle resserra ses parois vaginales en même temps que mes poussées.

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou, m'attirant à elle et comme moi, elle nicha son visage dans le creux entre mon épaule et mon cou.

_On ne fait qu'un !_

Elle leva son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de mes mouvements.

-Plus fort Edward…

J'augmentai de suite la force de mon va et vient en roulant des hanches faisant une merveilleuse friction sur son pubis. Elle passa ses mains sur mes fesses et suivit mon mouvement en les serrant.

Elle gémissait encore et encore, c'était tellement bon de l'entendre.

Je mordillai la peau délicate de son cou, comme je savais qu'elle aimait avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

_Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire un bébé ?_

Je stoppai mes mouvements en continuant de l'embrasser. Je m'appliquais à lui faire des choses totalement érotique et sensuelle avec ma langue dans sa bouche que je laissai pour reprendre notre souffle, ne bougeant toujours pas mon bassin, restant au chaud en elle.

-C'est réel Bella… on peut vraiment faire un bébé ?

-Bien sur que c'est réel… tu croyais quoi ? que j'allais fuir toute ma vie ?

-Non… c'est juste… trop beau pour être vrai.

-C'est vrai… c'est réel mon amour… allez fait-moi jouir… dit-elle en faisant se resserrer ses parois intimes sur mon sexe.

_J'adore ça !_

-Encore s'il-te-plaît… comment t'arrives à faire ça ?

-Comme ça ? demanda-t-elle resserrant plus fort.

-Oh putain oui… comme ça…

Je recommençai à bouger en elle d'abord lentement pour sentir les parois de ma belle m'enserrai et je finis par accélérer ayant peur de ne pas tenir jusqu'à sa jouissance. Je m'installai sur mes genoux en écartant le plus possible les cuisses de mon amour et j'attirai son bassin vers moi de mes mains sur ses hanches.

_Oh oui ! _

Ce n'était plus moi qui bougeais en elle, mais elle que je faisais glisser sur mon érection. Ses seins bougeaient en rythme avec les mouvements, les draps frottaient contre sa peau. Mon gland frappait à chaque fois au fon de son ventre et elle en redemandait.

-Oui… Edward… comme ça… encore…

_Tout ce que tu veux ma belle !_

Je continuais les assauts sur son corps et je sentais qu'on était tout près de la jouissance. Je rapprochai ma prise vers son ventre, mon pouce alla de lui-même cajoler son clitoris. Je le descendis un peu vers son intimité, cherchant à l'humidifier avec son excitation et je revins faire des cercles sur son bouton de plaisir.

-Oh mon dieu Edward…

-Jouie mon amour… laisse-toi aller… haletais-je, me retenant difficilement pour ne pas jouir avant elle.

Elle s'agrippa aux draps, son dos se cambra et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle hurla son plaisir sans aucune retenue.

-OH PUTAIN… EDWAAARRD…

-Hummm…OUIIIII ! BELLAAAA ! criais-je en m'immobilisant au fond d'elle.

_Allez mon vieux, vas-y, tout au fond !_

Je me laissai tomber sur mes mains, m'allongeant doucement sur elle, respirant fort et bougeant toujours des hanches langoureusement entre ses cuisses.

_Je pourrais rester là toute ma vie !_

Elle avait une main sur son front et essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle posa son autre main sur mon torse, m'intimant un mouvement de recul. Je me retirai donc, me laissant tomber sur le dos à côté d'elle le souffle tout aussi court que le sien.

_Wow, c'était génial !_

Je cherchai sa main sur le matelas et quand je la trouvai, j'entrecroisai nos doigts. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes comme ça, profitant juste du calme et de la merveilleuse sensation post orgasmique.

Je me levai pour fermer la musique et ranger le plateau à la cuisine. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de mettre un boxer, nous étions seuls et je voulais dormir nu contre ma belle. J'ouvris les draps et nous glissai dedans la serrant contre moi pour nous laissé emporter dans les bras de morphée.

_Bip bip bip bip_

-Allo…

_-Papa, t'es réveillé ?_

-Hey ma puce… tu vas bien ?

_-Oui, je vais bien. Marraine elle voulait te parler. On se voit tout à l'heure, je t'aime !_

-Oui… passe-la moi… à plus tard, j'ai hâte de te voir… je t'aime…

_-Edward ! enfin ! tu es levé !_

-Doucement Alice... Non, on dormait encore…

_-Il faut vous lever. Jasper et moi on a quelque chose à vous dire, concernant le mariage ! On vient vous trouver après le ballet de Carlie._

-D'accord… ok… c'est bon, on va être là, on bouge pas… merci Alice…

Je raccrochai et me rapprochai de Bella enfouissant mon visage dans son cou en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? murmura ma belle encore endormie.

-Elle va venir reconduire Carlie après son cours, elle veut nous parler de quelque chose concernant son mariage.

-C'est dans combien de temps ça ?

-Humm… presque deux heures… il est 08h30…

-Il nous réveillerons alors… colle-toi sur moi… m'invita-t-elle.

Je me replaçai contre son dos et me collai ou plutôt me plaquai contre son dos lui faisant très bien sentir mon érection matinale. Mes mains se mirent à caresser son corps effrontément me précipitant sur ses seins que je pris en coupe les massant avant de faire rouler les mamelons entre mes doigts, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

-Edward… je voulais dormir… souffla-t-elle difficilement.

-Bella… mon amour… ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut faire du bruit… en plus… on a un bébé à faire… argumentais-je en embrassant ses épaules, laissant même ma langue traîner indécemment.

_Je veux t'entendre jouir ! _

-D'accord, mais je ne participe pas, je me laisse faire et je profite égoïstement de tout le plaisir que tu me feras ressentir.

-Humm… intéressant… ce qui me laisse carte blanche sur ce que je peux te faire ?

-Si tu veux…

_On peut s'amuser aussi ?_

-Je peux même sortir ma boîte magique et t'attacher à notre lit et disposer de ton corps magnifique comme bon me semble, susurrais-je à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

_Ça pourrait être intéressant !_

Elle se leva d'un coup dans le lit et m'interrogea du regard. J'éclatai de rire en voyant sa mine presqu'effrayé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur sa bouche.

-Te moque pas de moi Cullen…

-Jamais j'oserais… alors… tu te laisses faire en profitant égoïstement de tout le plaisir que je te ferai ressentir.

-Absolument…

-Mais… tu n'échapperas pas à ma boîte magique… j'ai dit que je te ferai essayer, je le ferai… mais quand nous aurons plus que deux heures…

_Faire ce genre de truc prenait beaucoup de temps ! Humm !_

-Fais-moi du bien, maintenant que tu m'as bien réveillée…

Je remis ma belle dans sa position initiale, mon torse contre son dos, mon érection bien callée contre le haut de ses fesses.

_J'adore cette position !_

Je lui fis des caresses tout le long de son corps pressant sa cuisse pour la faire passer vers l'arrière par-dessus la mienne, l'écartant le plus possible. Je voulais la pénétrer de cette façon et j'adorais la façon dont elle s'abandonnait.

Mon pénis frotta instantanément contre sa fente humide des baisers et des caresses sensuelles que je lui faisais. Je ne lui laissai pas trop de temps avant de la pénétrer doucement. J'allais en elle sensuellement, caressant de mes doigts ses seins et son clitoris gonflé par le désir. Une fois e plus, nous nous perdions dans un orgasme foudroyant et Bella s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Je me levai pour prendre une douche, défaire ma valise et ramasser mes vêtements qui traînaient partout dans l'appartement. Je partis une machine et je me fis un café que je bus tranquillement en appelant ma mère.

-Hey maman !

_-Oh Edward mon chéri, ça fait si longtemps !_

-Je sais... je suis désolé, mais tu sais je suis débordé.

_-Comment va Bella ?_

-Elle va bien, très bien, dis-je en pensant à l'annonce qu'elle m'avait faite hier soir.

_-J'ai eu Carlie au téléphone hier soir. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser, elle avait fait de Jasper sa poupée, Alice et elle lui ont fait un masque capillaire, pour rendre ses cheveux soyeux._

-Pauvre Jasper, dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Ma mère se joignit à moi, visiblement dépassée elle aussi par tout ce que Jasper acceptait pour le bonheur d'Alice.

_-Sinon, elle m'a raconté votre discussion, je suis fier de toi. Elle avait besoin d'aide et elle a enfin compris. _

-Je ne te dis pas que ça été facile de la convaincre, mais j'avais eu Jazz au téléphone et il ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour la convaincre alors, j'ai sorti le grand jeu.

_-Je suis désolée Edward._

-Ça va maman. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui et penser à cette période de ma vie, m'a fait apprécier encore plus ce que j'ai avec Bella maintenant. Je suis bien avec mon passé maintenant... enfin, je crois.

_-Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça ! Profites de la vie maintenant. Tanya est en sécurité elle prend soin d'elle et toi, tu refais ta vie et Carlie s'épanouie de jour en jour, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait demander de plus !_

_Un bébé ! Un beau petit bébé tout neuf !_

-Tu as raison, je suis bien avec Bella. On peut faire des projets et le quotidien avec elle, est simple ! Je n'ai plus d'inquiétude à avoir quand je rentre à la maison ou quand je vais à l'extérieur pour le travail. Je suis certain que Carlie est en sécurité avec elle et que je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à me faire. C'est juste parfait !

_-Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies enfin trouvée. J'avais espoir que tu rencontres une femme faite pour toi._

-Crois-moi maman, elle est faite pour moi.

_-Je t'aime mon grand._

-Je t'aime aussi maman.

Je fermai mon portable et me dirigeai vers la chambre pour réveiller Bella. Elle prit une douche et nous mangeâmes un petit déjeuner, fait de bagel, fromage à la crème et fruits frais. Je lui avais aussi fait infusé un café latté. Quand nous eûmes terminés, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer ma fille.

-Bella ! dit Carlie en courant vers elle.

Elle l'attrapa et la serra fort contre elle. Carlie était toujours dans sa tenue de ballet et elle sautilla en faisant des pas de danse pour venir m'embrasser.

_Toujours bon deuxième !_

-Mon petit papa d'amour… tu m'as manqué… dit-elle en me mettant un gros baiser sur la joue.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi ma princesse… soufflais-je en nichant mon visage dans ses boucles inspirant profondément.

_Dire que j'ai peut-être fait un autre enfant à ma belle cette nuit !_

-J'aime ça passer du temps mère-fille avec Bella, mais j'ai hâte que tu arrives après deux jours… Une famille ça ne doit pas se séparer trop longtemps… dit-elle avec détermination.

_Une vraie famille c'est ça ! T'as raison ma princesse !_

-Vous m'avez manqué… moi j'étais tout seul… tu es chanceuse d'avoir passé du temps seule avec ta maman, j'imagine que vous avez parlé de choses de filles pas vrai… et elle aussi elle était contente d'être avec toi, lui répondis-je.

_J'adorais quand elle parlait de Bella comme sa mère !_

-Tu ne sauras pas de quoi on a parlé, c'est un secret entre une maman et sa fille, pas vrai Bella ?

-Un secret juste pour nous… désolé papa, répondit mon amour à ma flle.

Nous embrassions Alice et Jasper et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour faire des cafés lattés. Ma soeur se serra contre moi.

-Jasper est content qu'on demande l'aide d'un _"wedding_ _planner"_. Merci encore grand frère de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

-Ça me fait plaisir, tu en as tellement fait pour moi. Merci Alice d'avoir tout pris en main cette journée là pour moi. Je crois que je me serais sauvé en courant si les parents, mais surtout toi tu n'avais pas été là.

-C'est fini maintenant, n'en parlons plus. Je vais avoir le mariage de princesse que j'ai toujours voulu avoir.

-Tu le mérites !

Elle me serra contre elle et nous nous éloignons pour rejoindre Jasper et Bella qui nous avaient fait de délicieux cafés. Je sais pas pourquoi mais Jasper faisait les meilleurs cafés que j'avais goûté. Voilà pourquoi ça ne me dérangeait pas d'en prendre un deuxième.-

Alice voulait que je joue au piano durant la messe à l'église et elle voulait que Bella soit sa demoiselle d'honneur. Carlie sa petite bouquetière et voulait savoir si Bella pouvait leur trouvé un modèle de voiture pour la cérémonie, chose qu'elle demandera à Jacob dès demain matin.

Comme le mariage aura lieu à la fin d'août et que ce serait la fête de Carlie presque en même temps, ils voulaient qu'on aille avec eux à Cuba passer une semaine au bord de la mer dans le condo de Carlisle et Esmé, après la noce. Nous serions en famille durant une semaine et eux prendrait une autre destination pour la semaine suivante tandis qu'on reviendrait ici à Phoenix.

-Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Carlie serait heureuse de fêter son anniversaire sur la plage non ? demanda Alice surexcitée.

Bella et moi on se regarda, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Nous ne leurs avions pas encore parlé du téléphone de Tanya, et je me voyais mal aller à Cuba alors que cette dernière y était. En prison certes, mais à Cuba tout de même. Je ne croyais pas que c'était une bonne idée.

-Alice, c'est une super idée, mais… commençais-je.

Même si Tanya semblait vouloir se repentir, nous étions encore hésitants.

-Mais ? insista-t-elle.

Je sentis le regard de Jasper sur Bella. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Carlie avant de répondre. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle entende.

-Tanya nous a appelé la semaine dernière, chuchota-t-elle.

-Oh… dit Alice en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

On leur expliqua la conversation qu'on avait eu avec Tanya et qu'on attendait toujours l'appel d'Alec et Jane pour savoir si tout ce qu'elle nous avait dit était véridique.

Alice sembla déçue de ne pas pouvoir faire les réservations pour les vols. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle pourrait profiter d'une semaine à Cuba avec sa famille et faire partager à Jasper une partie de sa vie.

-Je suis désolé Alice, dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

J'avais l'impression de briser une partie de son rêve.

-C'est bon Edward, on va regarder pour trouver une autre idée.

Bella nous sourit et Alice tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse la saisir, et nous nous serrâmes très fort. Une fois de plus Tanya venait mettre un nuage gris sur le bonheur de la famille Cullen, mais cette fois, ils auraient une autre solution et ne resteraient pas à regarder le nuage se dissiper avec le vent. Jasper hocha la tête, me faisant signe qu'ils trouveraient une autre solution.

* * *

**Voilà**

**J'espère que vous êtes encore dans le "beat" de la lecture de ma fic, même si les chapitres s'espacent !**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	28. CHAPITRE 28

**Allo gang !**

**me voici, me voilà !**

**C'est MON chapitre préféré de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**J'ai encore un horaire chargé, je ne vous oublie pas, je m'ennuie de vous et de vos reviews. Celles que je lis, je ne laisse pas de trace mais soyez assuré que j'aime encore tout autant la merveilleuse lecture que vous m'apporter.**

**En plus, j'ai une super nouvelle ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! J'en suis au tout début à peine 7 semaines, mais croyez moi les nausées 24h/24h me le rappelle à chaque instant de la journée ! et on ne se le cachera pas, j'ai plus 20 ans... c'est plus dur sur le corps, la fatigue me guette chaque minute...lol... **

**sur ce bonne lecture **

**ISASOLEIL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 28**_

Avec Jasper et Alice on a discuté longuement sur la façon de parler à Carlie pour Tanya. Même si on risquait de la replonger dans le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu, Jasper nous conseillait tout de même d'être honnête avec elle et de la traiter comme on traiterait avec une adolescente. D'après Jasper, Carlie pouvait comprendre beaucoup de chose du haut de ses presque 8 ans. Elle avait vécu des situations difficiles et malheureusement ou heureusement elle avait vieilli avant son âge.

Jasper avait fait beaucoup de séance « placotage » avec elle depuis les évènements de décembre dernier et ce même juste pour ne pas qu'elle perde le fil. Souvent, ce n'était pas toujours officiel, souvent, juste amical au téléphone ou pour manger une glace, pour la faire parler, la faire évacuer, pour ne pas qu'elle garde le moindre doute dans sa tête.

Donc, Jasper m'avait dit que je devais lui en parler puisqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait savoir où était Tanya. Alors, elle souhaitait certainement savoir si elle avait appelé. Qu'il était mieux de jouer franc jeu avec Carlie pour ne pas lui imposer mes choix à moi et qu'elle m'en veuille plus tard de ne plus avoir de contact avec Tanya. Malgré son jeune âge, je devais tout de même lui laisser le choix.

J'étais avec Jasper sur le balcon, nous lisions un mail sur mon portable qui venait d'Alec. C'était une confirmation écrite par le psychiatre de la prison de Cuba, nous confirmant que Tanya était bel et bien en thérapie qu'il était présent lors de sa conversation avec Bella et moi. Que nous pouvions être rassuré sur les bonnes volontés de Tanya. Jasper me conseilla de parler rapidement à ma fille.

Alors, Bella et moi, nous avions décidé, de lui parler aujourd'hui en prenant le déjeuner. Étant dimanche, elle aurait probablement la journée et la soirée pour digérer les informations.

Carlie mangeait en parlant de tout et de rien ainsi que de se qui se passait à son école quand je me lançai.

_Vas-y Edward !_

-Carlie, tu veux toujours savoir que je te le dise quand j'ai des nouvelles de Tanya ?

Carlie leva les yeux vers moi, mais ne répondit pas. Je voyais bien que dans ses yeux il y avait de la peur, mais je devais continuer.

-Il y a quelques jours Bella et moi on a discuté au téléphone avec Tanya. Elle voulait savoir comment tu allais, dis-je maladroitement.

-Pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Jasper ne m'avait pas dit que ce serait aussi difficile de parler à ma propre fille. J'inspirai un bon coup.

-Elle a rencontré un monsieur qui fait le même travail que Jasper. Il lui a fait raconter des choses et elle a compris que c'était très mal ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle avait été méchante avec toi.

Carlie jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette et son regard était fixé sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas ma fille devant moi, c'était une petite fille perdue, effrayée. Je regardai Bella et je vis qu'elle avait remarqué elle aussi. Elle m'encouragea d'un signe de la main pour que je continue.

-Elle était contente de savoir que tu allais bien, que tu suivais maintenant des cours de ballet avec une amie de ta classe et que tu ne faisais plus de cauchemars à cause d'elle.

-Comment elle sait que je fais des cauchemars ? dit-elle brusquement.

_Putain !_

-C'est moi qui lui a dit, et aussi qu'elle t'avait fait beaucoup de peine, que tu avais peur et que tu faisais des cauchemars à cause d'elle.

_Bordel !_

Carlie brusqua sa fourchette dans la nourriture avec force jusqu'à la faire tomber par terre. Ses petites épaules tremblaient et sa respiration s'intensifiait.

_Seigneur non !_

-Tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne me ferait plus de mal, que je ne la verrais pas pendant très longtemps, qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire peur, qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec moi, m'accusa-t-elle avant de courir vers sa chambre en pleurant.

-Eh merde… soufflais-je au bord des larmes.

-Ça va aller… on pensait bien faire, dit Bella en me serrant la main.

Mais je voyais qu'elle n'était pas plus rassuré que moi. Je me levai pour aller trouver Carlie, mais elle m'en empêcha.

-Laisse-là toute seule un petit moment.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai instinctivement vers mon piano. C'était la seule façon que j'avais de me calmer rapidement. Je m'en voulais. Je lui avais fait de la peine. Si je ne lui avais pas parlé de Tanya, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. J'avais qu' à ne pas lui en parler. Les enfants ne sont pas obligés de tout savoir en ce qui concerne les problèmes des adultes. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas laissé dans sa tour d'ivoire entouré de Bella et moi, sans la méchante sorcière Tanya !

_Putain de merde !_

Je jouai sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que Carlie sorte de sa chambre presque une demie heure plus tard, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les sanglots toujours dans la gorge faisant tressauter son petit corps.

_Ma princesse ! Ça me fait si mal de te voir comme ça !_

Je me stoppai et, me levai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort contre moi en la parsemant de baisers sur la tête, me confondant en excuses de l'avoir fait pleurer.

_Je suis tellement désolée ma chérie !_

-Papa… je n'ai pas besoin de Tanya…

Ma fille mit une main sur mon visage et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je déglutis, tentant de faire passer le sanglot que j'avais de coincé dans ma gorge, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit vulnérable. Je suis son père, je dois être fort. J'ai toujours été fort pour elle, depuis qu'elle est toute petite.

-Quand je vais être grande et que je vais pouvoir aller à Cuba toute seule, je vais aller lui dire à Tanya combien j'ai eu de la peine à cause d'elle.

_QUOI ?_

-Jasper, il a dit que j'aurais le droit de faire ça. De lui dire toute la peine qu'elle m'avait faite, regarde, dit-elle en me tendant un cahier.

_Moi je ne suis pas certain du tout ! Mais je dois faire confiance à Jasper !_

Je pris le cahier dans mes mains.

-Si tu veux, tu peux le lire. C'est Jasper qui me la offert. Dedans, je peux écrire les choses que je voudrais dire à Tanya, les belles journées et les mauvaises journées, ça s'appelle un journal intime.

_Ce type prends soin de ma fille, comme si c'était la sienne !_

-J'en ai deux. Un juste pour moi et l'autre, avec Jasper, on lit ce que j'ai écris durant la semaine. Des fois, j'écris la même chose dans les deux et j'en parle avec Jasper. Ça s'appelle discuter.

_Ce type est génial ! _

-Papa… regarde… Jasper il écrit aussi des messages dedans… on pourrait le lire ensemble… Jasper il voulait qu'on en parle ensemble, pour que tu comprennes, que tu me comprennes moi… tu pourrais écrire des messages et on pourrait discuter après comme avec Jasper.

_Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie !_

Elle essayait de me faire comprendre comment elle avait fait avec Jasper pour arriver à faire comprendre à ce dernier ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête d'enfant.

_Jasper, je t'aime !_

-Je ne suis plus un bébé, je suis une grande fille… pas assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute seule… j'ai besoin de mon papa et de maman, dit-elle en se tournant vers Bella.

Encore une fois elle nous prouvait qu'elle était bien avec nous. Qu'elle était heureuse que Bella soit là pour elle. Je regardai Bella qui pleurait, dans les bras de Jasper.

_Depuis quand il est là lui ?_

-Carlie, tu peux lui dire ce qu'on a décidé de faire tous les deux, l'encouragea Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais écrire, moi-même, une lettre pour Tanya pour lui dire comment je vais et Jasper va m'aider pour écrire que je ne veux plus la voir, que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle, tant que je ne serai pas prête à aller la voir toute seule quand je vais être grande.

-C'est très bien ma puce… répondis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Je m'étais promis que je ne lui dicterais pas quoi faire avec sa relation avec Tanya. J'avais laissé les souvenirs où ils étaient, j'avais juste mis une pause forcée.

Un jour elle voudra certainement avoir des explications sur tout ce qui entoure sa venue au monde et ce jour là, je serais à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ma plus grande peur est de voir son visage lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'elle est née d'un coup d'un soir. Ça m'empêchait de dormir parfois. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle garde son innocence le plus longtemps possible. C'était égoïste de ma part, mais je préfèrerais qu'elle continue de croire que Tanya et moi étions amis et que nous avions eu un bébé ensemble.

_Ça me fiche la trouille !_

-Je m'excuse d'avoir crié après toi, pardon papa…

-Tu es pardonnée mon amour… je t'aime, lui répondis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Je la serrai encore une fois avant de la poser par terre.

_Ma petite fille !_

Elle se plaça devant Bella et cette dernière s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

_Elle est parfaite !_

-Je suis désolée d'avoir lancé ma nourriture par terre…

-C'est ok ma puce… souffla difficilement Bella des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle ouvrit les bras et Carlie alla s'y blottir pour verser encore quelques larmes. Jasper s'était approché de moi.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je crois. Merci Jasper ! Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier justement pour tout ce que tu fait pour ma fille.

-C'est normal. Je l'aime bien cette gosse ! C'est pas facile ce qu'elle a vécu ! Elle avait besoin d'être prise en charge rapidement pour limiter les dégâts.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé et j'ai une dette envers toi maintenant !

Il sourit et je le serrai dans mes bras d'une façon pas tout à fait viril, mais je m'en foutais royalement. Il avait su garder la santé mentale de ma fille ne bon état et c'était ça le plus important.

-Je t'aime maman, souffla Carlie avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Bella.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie…

Jasper et moi on tourna la tête en entendant Carlie appelé Bella _"maman"_ ! Mais nous nous sommes abstenus de tout commentaires, ne voulant pas briser ce moment si précieux entre elles.

-Tu voudrais bien me faire un sandwich ? demanda Carlie.

-Oui, viens…

-Tu voudrais en faire un à Jasper… je voudrais discuter avec lui dans ma chambre.

-D'accord…

Bella fit donc des sandwichs pour Jasper et Carlie

-Je te laisse, j'ai un rencart avec une belle jeune fille autour d'un méga sandwich, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ils partirent discuter assez longtemps dans la chambre de ma fille. Bella et moi on se lova sur le canapé sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Jasper sorte de la chambre de ma fille. Cette dernière s'installa sur un fauteuil et mit son film préféré.

Jasper resta avec nous un bon moment, nous relatant les nombreux échanges qu'il avait eu avec Carlie ces derniers temps et dont il ne m'avait pas parler, attendant que Carlie soit prête à discuter avec moi. Bella s'était retiré à la cuisine.

-Edward, je suis heureux que tu le prennes aussi bien. J'attendais qu'elle soit prête à te révéler ses émotions face à Tanya. C'est la raison pour laquelle on a écrit tout ce de quoi on parlait, pour ne rien oublier quand on discuterait avec toi.

-Jasper, tu as fait un travail merveilleux avec ma fille. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'en serai reconnaissant éternellement.

-Bon j'y vais, Alice va paniquer, je suis parti en trombe après l'appel de Carlie. Bientôt avec Carlie on fera la lettre pour Tanya, elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à la faire et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne va pas la ménager. Je vais par contre essayer que ça reste décent. Je ne voudrais par qu'elle écrive des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard.

-D'accord. Merci Jasper, lui dit Bella en lui faisant la bise.

Le film de Carlie terminé nous jouions à la Wii avec le tapis de danse pendant presqu'une heure, avant de prendre le repas du soir. Ensuite, après le bain, à la demande de Bella, je leurs ai lu une histoire dans le lit de Carlie.

-Bonne nuit ma princesse.

-Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Bonne nuit maman, à demain.

On lui fit un dernier bisou avant d'aller s'installer sur le balcon pour se balancer tous les deux en amoureux.

-Encore une journée riche en émotion, dis-je en regardant l'horizon.

-Oui… mais c'est notre vie à nous. Vivre plein d'émotion et toutes plus forte les unes que les autres, souria-t-elle.

_À qui le dis-tu !_

-Tu sais que mon rêve que ma fille t'appelle maman s'est réalisé aujourd'hui…

_Dans mon coeur à moi aussi, c'est toi sa maman, Bella._

-Oui… tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer combien j'en suis heureuse. Je sais qu'elle me considérait comme sa maman, mais de l'entendre me le dire directement m'a complètement rempli de bonheur et d'amour. Comme si j'avais ce besoin au fond de moi et qu'elle venait de le combler d'un seul mot. Je suis fière d'être sa maman, celle qu'elle a choisi.

_T'es la meilleure maman qu'un enfant puisse avoir !_

-Comment pouvait-elle en choisir une autre, tu es la maman parfaite et je l'ai su à la minute où je suis rentré du poste de police et que tu dormais avec elle dans ton lit. Moi, c'est de toi que je suis fier, ma Bella.

_Tu as accepté ma fille, tu l'as toujours considérée !_

-Merci Edward… merci d'être dans ma vie et de faire qu'elle soit si belle. Que notre amour grandisse toujours et de plus en plus, même après chaque épreuve qu'il y a sur notre route.

-Merci à toi Bella… c'est toi qui nous a sauvé… toi qui a redonné un sens à notre vie, autant à Carlie qu'à moi… je t'aime…

-Autant que je t'aime, dit-elle en passant une jambe par-dessus moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres cherchant à batailler avec la mienne.

Je gémis ans sa bouche quand elle roula des hanches créant une friction entre nos deux sexes. Je passai mes mains sur ses hanches et lui intimai un mouvement sensuel qui la fit gémir à son tour.

_Dieu que je l'aime !_

J'agrippai ses fesses de mes mains et la portai, alors qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la déposai sur le couvercle du piano.

C'était grisant de la voir dans cette position. Je restai entre ses jambes, pressant mon érection contre son intimité, tout en enlevant le haut de son pyjama. Je souris.

_T'as vu ça mon vieux ? Pas de sous-vêtements! _

-J'ai tellement envie de toi… tellement envie de te faire un enfant… ma Bella…

Je plongeai sur ses seins avec mes mains et ma bouche, les pressant, titillant, mordillant et tirant ses tétons, la faisant cambrer sous les caresses et soupirer de plaisir. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher d'elle et son autre main s'appuya sur le piano derrière elle, s'offrant à moi d'une façon tellement sexy.

-Edward… Carlie… pourrait nous voir… souffla-t-elle alors que j'enlevais mon t-shirt.

Je levai la tête et regard autour de moi, réalisant que nous étions en plein centre du salon, sur le couvercle du piano avec une lumière qui était directement sur nous. Elle était belle, j'avais envie de la prendre là, mais c'était trop risqué.

-T'as raison…dis-je avant de la reprendre dans mes bras.

Elle s'agrippa à moi et je nous dirigeai vers notre chambre où je verrouillai la porte après l'avoir fermée. Je coinçai ma belle entre mon corps et la porte. Je repris où j'avais laissé avec des baisers et des caresses encore plus érotique et humides qu'au salon. Comme si inconsciemment, je me retenais dans le salon.

_Hummm ! Elle est magnifique !_

Je fis glisser son pantalon sous ses fesses et je les caressai fermement en grognant dans son cou.

_J'adore tes fesses ma belle ! Ronde, ferme, douce !_

Je ne pris pas le temps de batailler avec nos vêtements contre cette porte. Je nous fis tomber sur le lit la surplombant. Je tirai sur ses pantalons en descendant ma langue sur sa peau jusqu'à son sexe palpitant. Remontant mes mains, j'écartai ses cuisses et la maintint dans cette position fermement, l'empêchant de bouger, même se tortiller de plaisir.

_On y va mon vieux ! On la fait jouir !_

Je plongeai sur son sexe avec ma bouche la faisant exprimer son plaisir lorsque j'insérai ma langue dans la moiteur de son intimité et elle cria tant la sensation était forte. Je revins titiller son clitoris avec ma langue. Je la sentais prête à jouir.

Elle enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux avec force et cria son plaisir en me plaquant contre son sexe, cambrant son dos et frémissant sous la force de l'orgasme.

-EDWWAAARRDDD ! AAAAHHHH! OUIIII !

_C'est nous les meilleurs mon vieux !_

Je souris contre son sexe avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche, la libérant par la même occasion de la prise que j'avais sur ses cuisses. Elle tremblait encore.

-Tu es tellement belle dans la jouissance… susurrais-je en me lovant contre son corps.

Elle reprenait son souffle tranquillement tandis que je la caressais tendrement du bout des doigts.

-Papa… maman… appela Carlie derrière la porte qu'elle venait d'essayer d'ouvrir.

_Oh putain ! C'était moins une !_

Bella se tourna vers moi les yeux écarquillés sous la panique d'être surpris. Je me levai tant bien que mal et j'enfilai de peine et de misère mon boxer et mon bas de pyjama par-dessus mon érection. Tandis que ma belle enfilait une nuisette rapidement.

-J'arrive ma princesse, dis-je après avoir inspirer.

J'ouvris la porte pour laisser apparaître une Carlie avec Mojito dans les bras, les cheveux en bataille et baillant.

-Elle a mal maman ?

-Euh non …

_Elle a jouit ! Je l'ai fait jouir !_

-Pourquoi elle a crié alors ?

-Oh… ça… dis-je.

_C'est parce qu'elle a aimé ça !_

-Papa, il me faisait des chatouilles… et tu te souviens que je n'aime pas ça, alors, j'ai crié… répondit Bella.

_Ouais, en plein ce qu'on disait mon vieux !_

-Oui… tu veux bien venir me border papa ?

_Oh que oui ! J'ai pas terminé avec Bella !_

-Oui, ma chérie, viens là, dis-je en l'attrapant sous les bras pour la prendre contre moi.

-Bonne nuit ma puce, souffla Bella.

-Allez, au dodo! dis-je en la déposant sur son lit.

-Bonne nuit papa !

-Bonne nuit ma princesse !

Je revins dans la chambre avec un sourire scotché sur le visage. Je m'approchai du lit et Bella me fit signe de fermer la porte. Ce que je fis. Lorsque je revins à nouveau vers elle, elle avait enlevé sa nuisette et s'était mise à genoux au milieu du lit.

_Hummm... je t'ai déjà dit que je la trouvais bandante ?_

-Viens là, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je restai debout, et descendis mon pantalon et mon boxer pour laisser apparaître mon sexe, dont l'érection calmée, revins lorsque je vis ma belle se lécher les lèvres.

_OH OUI !_

-J'espère que tu sauras être moins bruyant que moi, murmura-t-elle en approchant son visage de ma verge.

_On s'en fou !_

-Je vais essayer, gémis-je alors qu'elle venait de lécher toute ma longueur

Elle enroula sa langue autour de mon gland avant de me prendre dans sa bouche au complet, d'abord en faisant des mouvements longs et tendre pour ensuite accélérer le mouvement et raffermir sa prise avec ses lèvres. Je posai une main sur sa tête pour suivre mon mouvement, d'une douce pression en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_Ça m'excite de guider sa tête !_

Elle continua à faire quelques mouvements avant de s'arrêter et de se positionner à califourchon moi. Elle prit mon sexe dans sa main et le guida vers son intimité. Elle chatouilla du bout de mon gland sa fente humide et se laissa glisser dessus jusqu'à ce que je sois la remplisse complètement.

_Trop bon !_

-Hummm…

-Oh Bella, ma chérie… murmurais-je en posant mes mains sur ses seins.

Je les caressai doucement pour ensuite faire des pressions pour forte et de faire rouler ses tétons durcis entre mes doigts. Bella mit ses mains sur les miennes et accompagna mon toucher.

Elle se déhanchait sur mon sexe, le faisant entrer et sortir d'elle, haletante sous l'effort et le plaisir. Je fis descendre mes mains sur ses hanches l'aidant à garder le rythme. Mais en fait c'était de voir ses seins valser sous mes yeux qui m'excitait.

_-Regarde là mon vieux !_

Mes mains se resserrèrent surs ses hanches et j'accentuai la force de mon mouvement et j'étais complètement hypnotisé par son corps. Au bout d'un moment, elle se pencha vers moi s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, fatiguée, de se tenir aussi longtemps et garder le rythme. Elle m'embrassa du bout des lèvres et je répondis à son baiser avec force, la faisant basculer pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle.

_Je vais te le faire ton bébé, ma belle !_

Je poussai en elle profondément et glissai ma main entre nos deux corps pour aller frotter son clitoris gonflé.

-Oh oui… Edward… comme ça… oui… encore…

-Laisse-toi aller mon amour… murmurais-je à son oreille.

Je fis frapper mon bassin contre le sien avec force et je pinçai son clitoris. Un orgasme la frappa et je m'emparai de sa bouche avidement pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir.

J'enlevai ma main de son clitoris et je pris son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser à nouveau, martelant son corps du mien. Je gémis à mon tour dans sa bouche lorsque je jouie en elle.

_Putain ! Ouiiii !_

Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser et je continuai à me mouvoir en elle doucement, lentement, sensuellement appréciant les derniers spasmes de nos orgasmes, toujours en cajolant sa bouche de ma langue et de mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour… répondit-elle.

Je nous glissai sous les couvertures et l'attirai à moi dans une étreinte.

-Tu crois qu'on a fait un bébé ? demandais-je.

-Je ne le sais pas, dit-elle.

-Tu crois que ça va nous prendre plusieurs mois ?

_J'ai vraiment hâte !_

-Habituellement, ça prend 3 à 6 mois. Enfin… c'est ce que Rosalie m'a dit.

-Tu en as parlé avec Rosalie ?

-Ouais… en fait elle m'a tiré les vers du nez… vendredi soir quand elle m'a vu avec les triplés et Carlie…

-Tu devais avoir les yeux qui pétillaient, comme l'autre fois… soufflais-je.

-Ouais… c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… et que je ferais une très bonne mère.

-Elle a parfaitement raison.

-On devrait dormir…

-T'as raison… bonne nuit Bella…

-Bonne nuit Edward…

Les semaines passaient à une grande vitesse. Rosalie était rentré chez elle il y a deux semaines avec les triplés. Emmet avait pu se libérer pour quelques semaines et il cherchait une personne pour aider Rosalie quand il reprendrait le travail. J'allais avec Carlie et Bella le samedi après le cours de ballet pour leur donner 2 heures de répit, pour prendre soin d'eux. Même si les cours de ballet étaient terminés pour l'été, nous avions gardés l'habitude, puisqu'on le faisait même avant l'arrivé des bébé pour aider dans les tâches ménagères que Rosalie ne pouvait plus faire pour ne pas provoquer l'accouchement prématuré. Aujourd'hui, samedi, on se dirigeait pour notre bénévolat hebdomadaire.

C'est aussi mon anniversaire, et j'avais eu le plaisir de la bouche de mon amoureuse sur mon sexe ce matin en guise de réveil pour me souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. ça commençait très bien la journée.

Comme Rosalie et Emmet voulaient célébrer avec nous, ils nous avaient offert de faire la journée chez eux au bord de la piscine et de faire un gigantesque BBQ avec tout le monde. De plus, il y avait assez de chambre, pour rester dormir, si nous n'étions pas en état de conduire après la soirée. Ce qui était une bonne chose, puisque j'avais envie de m'amuser énormément et on pourrait mettre Carlie au lit pour profiter de nos amis.

Bella ouvrait la porte de la maison, tandis que j'aidais Carlie à sortir de la voiture quand je la vis revenir presque en courant.

-On va aller faire un tour… euh… prendre une marche…. Acheter du lait à la superette… dit-elle rapidement.

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

-Non, je veux voir les bébés, moi… s'indigna Carlie.

-Après ma chérie… on pourra les voir…

-Bella… dis-je doucement.

-On ne peut pas entrer Edward…

J'haussai les sourcils et elle s'approcha de moi.

-Ils sont en pleine séance de sexe intense sur la table basse du salon, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que notre fille voit ça, chuchota-t-elle.

_Génial ! Emmett a retrouver sa vigueur !_

-Allez Carlie, on va allez prendre une collation au petit café du coin, dis-je enthousiaste que Rose et Emmett puisse se faire du bien. J'imagine très bien qu'avec les bébés, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps à eux.

-D'accord… ronchonna-t-elle.

Nous avions passé 30 minutes dans le petit café à boire un latté et Carlie, à manger une chocolatine et un verre de lait.

-Je crois qu'on peut entrer maintenant… dit Bella en ouvrant doucement la porte.

-Bella, Carlie, Edward, vous allez bien ! chantonna Rosalie toute souriante qui sortait assurément de la douche vu que ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

Elle s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

_T'as vu ça mon vieux ? Bravo Emmett !_

-Bon anniversaire Edward, je suis contente que tu aies accepté de le fêter ici.

-Merci Rose, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de nous recevoir chez vous.

-Rosalie, est-ce que les bébés sont réveillés ?

-Humm… je ne crois pas… ça ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs, ça fait bientôt deux heures qu'ils sont endormis… tu peux aller vérifier si tu veux…

Ma fille attrapa ma main et je ne pus que la suivre à l'étage vers la chambre des bébés. Elle y entra doucement et moi je me dirigeai vers la panière à linge pour la ramener dans le couloir. J'osai entrer dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie pour également prendre la panière, j'entendais l'homme de la maison siffloter.

-Edward... Bon anniversaire ! dit-il alors que j'entrai dans la chambre.

-Merci Emmett... Tu vas bien ?

-Plutôt oui ! Rose et moi et bien on a repris du service.

Je ris.

-C'était un peu tôt, selon les conseils du médecin, mais bordel qu'on en avait envie.

-Ça doit être parce que c'était le bon moment alors, dis-je ignorant combien de temps fallait attendre pour faire l'amour après un accouchement.

-J'ai même pas râlé parce qu'elle avait encore ses règles. Je crois qu'elle était aussi en manque que moi. Je suis heureux de voir qu'on peut encore se faire du bien.

-Je suis heureux pour vous deux.

Carlie me cria pour me dire que les bébés se réveillaient. Avec Emmett on changea les bébés de couches avant que Rose vienne nous rejoindre pour les allaiter. Je descendis au sous-sol pour partir une machine lui laissant un peu d'intimité. Alice qui était arrivé quelque temps après nous restait avec elle pour l'aider.

Emmett était sur la terrasse terminant d'assembler un gazebo pour pouvoir sortir les bébés plus tard dans l'après-midi, lorsque je sortis les rejoindre. Bella avait mis son bikini et j'avais de la difficulté à regarder ailleurs que sur elle. Elle était magnifique dans ce bikini blanc simple à rayures mais tellement sexy à mes yeux.

Carlie me demanda d'aller avec elle dans la piscine et je ne pus que lui accorder. Ma belle préparait le repas du déjeuner, soit des hot-dogs avec des frites et une méga salade de chou. Ça faisait un bail que je n'en avais pas mangé.

-À table tout le monde, s'écria Bella en passant la porte fenêtre.

-Humm, j'arrive au bon moment, dit Jasper en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Salut beau blond… rends-toi utile et va chercher l'autre plateau dans la cuisine, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

_Hey mon vieux, aucune once de jalousie ! _

Il enleva son tee-shirt pour rester en short et pieds nus avant de partir vers la cuisine. Je regardais à nouveau Bella vêtu de son bikini et de son paréo, tentant de voir si son ventre pouvait nous laisser voir un petit indice sur la présence d'un petit bébé, mais non, son ventre était plat comme il l'avait toujours été. Je sortis de l'eau en aidant Carlie à se sécher.

-Tu sais que ta cuisine me manque, dit Jaspers en revenant avec le plateau.

_Tu parles !_

-Pauvre chou… mais je te comprends… Alice est une affreuse cuisinière, le taquinais-je en secouant mes cheveux sur lui.

-Hey… tu veux que je te fasse ta fête avant tout le monde ? Ne m'arrose pas… dit-il en déposant le plateau sur la table.

-C'est qu'il mord monsieur calme exemplaire, le provoquais-je.

-Je vais te refaire ta gueule d'ange, toi, dit-il en courant derrière moi.

_C'est mon pote !_

Comme des gamins, nous avons fini par se rouler dans l'herbe, pour tomber tous les deux dans la piscine, en arrosant Emmet qui passait tout près avec des chaises. Il a alors sauter dans la piscine en faisant une grosse bombe, ce qui finit en méga bataille d'eau. Bella et Carlie riaient et nous encourageaient.

Alice arriva avec Rosalie et les bébés et je sentais que ça allait chauffer, juste à voir le visage d'Alice.

_Barre-toi Jasper !_

-Jasper Hale, non mais je rêve! Dis moi que tu n'as pas sauté dans la piscine avec tes shorts à carreaux ? s'écria Alice, les mains sur les hanches.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais !_

-Je n'ai pas sauté dans la piscine avec mes shorts à carreaux… répondit mon ami avec une voix d'enfant qui s'était fait prendre en faute.

-Ouh… ça va mal allez pour toi, mec, bonne chance… dis-je en passant à côté de lui l'encourageant d'une tape dans le dos.

Alice se dirigea vers lui et je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place, apparemment, le short était foutu. Je le regardais essayer de calmer Alice et il réussit comme un pro, usant de son charme. Je le vis se diriger vers le garage, tirant sur le bras d'Alice.

_Le con ! C'est ma fête ! _

-Vraiment Bella, tu fais les meilleurs hot-dogs de toute la planète, ta cuisine me manque, dit Emmet la bouche pleine.

-Je vais commencer à vous croire, Jasper vient de me dire la même chose.

-Mon amour, c'est parce que tu fais la meilleure cuisine de toute la planète, dis-je en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Faute de l'emmener dans le garage moi aussi.

-Merci mon chéri… mais tu n'es pas très objectif.

_T'es la meilleure en tout, chérie !_

-Non, papa il a raison maman, tu fais les meilleurs repas de toute la planète, renchérit Carlie en l'embrassant elle aussi à son tour.

_Maman ! à chaque fois ça me faisait chaud au coeur !_

Elle se leva et partie se balancer au fond de la cours. Emmet et Rosalie se figèrent en l'entendant Carlie appeler Bella: _maman_. Elle leur sourit et ils en firent de même.

J'avais eu peur d'un coup. Bella était bien avec ça, mais que dirait son entourage. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, ni à la réaction de ma soeur et de mes parents.

-Tu sais Bella, tu ne fais pas juste des bons hot-dogs, tu fais une excellente maman également, ne manquerait seulement que tu sois enceinte et tu comblerais les deux amours de ta vie, dit Emmet en mettant sa main sur celle de sa soeur par dessus la table.

_Il ne savait pas si bien dire !_

Elle se leva les larmes aux yeux pour aller me lover dans les bras de son frère. Au même moment, Alice et Jasper sortirent du garage enlacés tous les deux.

_Jasper avait une tête de "J'ai baiser ma femme !"_

-Alice Cullen, c'est MON anniversaire pas le tien, c'est MOI qui devrait pouvoir m'éclipser 20 minutes, la taquinais-je.

_Et j'en avais très envie !_

-Je ne savais pas que je te plaisais Edward, susurra Jasper en me faisant un clin d'œil, provoquant nos rires.

_Ça se joue à deux !_

-Désolé vieux, mais Bella me suffit et j'ai déjà donné, les mecs ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Emmet s'étouffa et Jasper blêmit.

-Oh putain… souffla Jasper.

-Non, j'y crois pas… tu étais gay ? répliqua Emmet faisant éclater tout le monde.

_Doucement avec Emmett, faut pas le brusquer !_

-Bien sur que non, mais j'ai déjà fait l'expérience 2 mecs, une fille… et 2 filles, un mec… m'expliquais-je.

-Tu sais que tu es un putain de chanceux… s'écria Jasper sous les yeux amusés de ma soeur.

-Jasper, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire l'expérience d'un trio que d'autres n'en ont pas eu la chance, et que ça te donne le droit de jalouser, répliqua Bella taquine et je sentais qu'elle appuyait directement sur un bobo.

-Dit la fille qui s'en est vantée lorsque ça lui est arrivée… répondit-il en lui faisant une grimace.

_Jaloux !_

-Hey… êtes-vous en train de dire que ma sœur a fait un trio ? demanda Emmet.

_Oups !_

-T'inquiètes, elle n'a jamais voulu me dire qui était l'autre fille… dit Jasper.

-Je te l'ai pas dit pour te narguer, je vois que ça a marché…. Qui t'a dit que c'était une fille ?

_C'était un autre mec !_

-Bella, tu sortais avec Jacob quand c'est arrivé, et je ne crois pas que Jacob ait accepté un autre mec… se défendit-il.

-T'avais qu'à demandé à Jacob, dit Alice.

-Non, Bella m'avait fait promettre de ne pas lui en parler…

-Eh bien tu te trompes, mon cher meilleur ami, c'était un autre mec… l'agaça-t-elle encore plus.

-C'était qui ?

-Je ne me souviens plus de son nom… tu demanderas à Jacob…

-Vous parlez de moi, dit Jacob en arrivant avec Leah sur la terrasse.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Leah.

-Oui, on voulait savoir le nom du mec avec qui vous avez fait un trio Bella et toi, demanda Jasper tout sourire, fier d'avoir enfin la permission de lui demander.

-Putain de bordel de merde, Isabella Marie Swan… tu vas me le payer... tu sais ce que je vais te faire… attends que je t'attrape, s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers elle.

_Hey doucement connard ! Je veux pas qu'elle tombe !_

-Oh non pas des chatouilles… s'écria-t-elle prenant la fuite vers moi.

Je la plaçai instinctivement derrière moi, bloquant le chemin à Jacob. Protégeant son corps de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire subir un choc au niveau du ventre.

-Pousses-toi Cullen, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne le dirait à personne.

_Dégage du con ! Tu ne la toucheras pas !_

-Désolé Jacob, mais tu ne toucheras pas à un seul des cheveux de Bella et ce même si c'est juste pour lui faire des chatouilles ou encore la balancer dans la piscine, dis-je fermement.

Jacob haussa un sourcil. Je ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout le monde avait arrêté de respirer, attendant la suite, croyant probablement que je ne me laisserais pas envahir par Jacob aujourd'hui. Que je lui en voulais encore.

_MER-DE !_

-Ce n'est pas contre toi Jacob… c'est juste que… elle… Bella est peut-être enceinte, alors, je ne voudrais pas que... m'expliquais-je doucement.

-C'est sérieux ça ! s'écria Alice en bondissant de sa chaise.

Bella qui était sortie de sa cachette hocha la tête.

-J'en suis à la 27e journée de mon cycle, alors j'attends la fin de la semaine prochaine pour faire une test si je n'ai pas mes règles, confirma-t-elle.

Jacob sourit et tendit les bras vers ma belle. Elle s'avança vers lui et il lui fit un câlin. La touchant comme si elle était fait de crystal.

-Je te jures que tu ne paies rien pour attendre, espèce de panier percé, tu m'avais dit que tu n'en parlerais pas…

-Désolé, mais si tu savais comment j'ai agacé Jasper avec cette histoire, ça en valait la peine, ria-t-elle dans son cou.

-Oh Jazzy, tu aurais voulu la place de l'autre mec… je ne te savais pas aussi sexe… t'aurais du nous le demander… s'esclaffa Jacob.

_Pitié ! _

-Quoi, tu aurais voulu ? Isabella Marie Swan, tu m'avais dit qu'il ne voulait plus faire ça ! dit Jasper en croisant ses bras, boudant comme un gosse.

C'est bizarre comme cette discussion me faire rire aujourd'hui alors qu'il y a quelques mois, j'aurais réagit en homme des cavernes.

-Hey, on se calme, je ne voulais pas coucher avec vous deux pour faire un trio… vous n'auriez pas arrêter de me harceler pour recommencer… ce qui est fait est fait, fin de la discussion, maintenant, je ne baise qu'avec Edward et ne vous en faites pas les mecs, il assure totalement.

_Ouais ! elle n'a plus besoin de vous !_

-N'empêche que je vais me marier maintenant et que je n'aurai jamais fait de trio, c'est pas juste, bougonna-t-il.

-Jazz… si ça ne prend que ça pour mettre fin à ta vie de célibataire, je suis certaine que mon amie Émilie, tu sais celle qui travaille au sexe shop, se fera un plaisir qu'on se fasse un trio… on a déjà baisé elle et moi alors, ça va aller là… minauda Alice en l'aguichant.

_Non pas ça ! Tais toi Alice !_

-Je vais épouser la plus merveilleuse femme de la planète, dit Jasper avant de se jeter sur la bouche de ma soeur.

-Pitié Alice, tu n'étais pas obligé de nous faire savoir ça, pleurnichais-je en les voyant se bouffer les amygdales.

-Savoir quoi petite crevette ? dit une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

Je tournai la tête et je vis James qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte avec Victoria et mes parents derrière eux.

-Que je vais proposer à une amie de faire un plan cul avec Jasper et moi… lui répondit-elle, comme si elle parlait de l'achat d'un nouveau mascara et devant les parents en plus.

_Foutue Alice !_

-Oh puis moi, petite crevette, tu n'as pas pensé à moi ? dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Désolée James chéri, mais tu te rappelles, JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR TOI….

Le premier chagrin d'amour d'Alice : James. Je suis certain que s'il n'avait pas été avec Victoria, il serait sorti avec Alice. Heureusement pour moi, ça ne s'est pas produit, il lui a toujours dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour lui.

-Tu n'en rates pas une, la crevette…

-JAMES ! VICTORIA ! m'exclamais-je sortant de mes pensées en accourant vers eux.

-Bon anniversaire Edward, dit James.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là… Vicky… viens là ma belle…

Elle avait quelque chose de changer, de différent qui la rendait encore plus belle. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je la fis tournoyer dans les airs.

-Joyeux anniversaire Edward… nous sommes contents d'être là… tiens on va fêter tes 28 ans, dit-elle en me tendant une bouteille de téquila.

-Oh putain… souffla Edward.

-Tu sais, tu dois être guérit depuis tout ce temps, ça va bien aller, dit James en me donnant une autre tape.

_Je ne gagerais pas là dessus moi !_

Bella s'approcha doucement. Ça devait être son idée, c'est elle qui avait tout organisé pour mon anniversaire.

-C'est toi la responsable ? lui demandais-je.

-Je plaide coupable… je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, alors, j'ai appelé à Seattle.

-Oh Bellissima… c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir… j'espère que tu nous feras l'honneur de danser avec Edward ce soir… le spectacle était tout simplement divin la dernière fois, dit-il en embrassant sa main.

-Salut James… si Edward tiens le coup… d'après ce que Alice m'a raconté, vous pouvez même en oublier votre nom…

_Elle lui a raconté ça. Foutue Alice !_

J'embrassai sa tempe, lui soufflant un merci avant qu'elle n'aille salué Victoria.

-VICTORIA ! s'écria Carlie en accourant vers nous depuis le fond de la cours.

-Oh salut ma petite grenouille, dit Victoria en attrapant Carlie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle avait toujours eu une belle complicité, ça faisait du bien à Victoria.

-Tu es venue pour l'anniversaire de papa ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra du temps juste pour nous deux, j'ai apporté tout ce dont on a besoin dans ma valise et je suis certaine que Bella va nous en trouver si on en manque.

_Oh non, pas la cabane en couvertures !_

-Super, ça veut dire que tu vas dormir à la maison ?

-Oui… c'est ce qui était convenue avec Bella, lui répondit-elle.

-Maman, c'est vrai, Vicky elle va dormir à la maison ?

Encore une fois mon coeur eut un raté ! Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait maman!

-Bien sûr ma puce, mais demain soir, parce que ce soir on dort ici… tous ensemble…

Bella lui répondait sans le moindre malaise, ni la moindre hésitation, sachant très bien que c'est à elle que Carlie s'adressait.

-D'accord, tu viens, je vais te montrer les bébés de ma tata Rosalie… dit Carlie en la tirant vers le bras.

Moi je me dirigeai vers la table avec James où Emmett, Jasper et Jacob réclamait la bouteille de Téquila.

_Seigneur !_

-Ok, Edward, tu te rappelles. Un shoot pour la vie, un pour l'amour et 10 pour l'amitié ! clama James en ouvrant la bouteille.

_C'est bon d'entendre ça ! Comme dans le bon vieux temps!_

Jasper posa des verres à shooter en ligne au centre de la table et James les remplis. Jacob et Emmett s'étaient joint à nous et nous trinquions.

-À la vie !

_Oh seigneur !_

James rempli à nouveau les verres. La brulure qu'avait provoqué la téquila dans ma gorge s'estompait à peine.

-À l'amour !

_Et un autre verre !_

Jasper siffla lorsqu'il déposa son verre sur la table.

-Oh merde ! ça fait trop longtemps ! WAAAOUUUHH!

-C'est toujours aussi "beurk" que dans mon souvenir, dit Emmett en grimaçant.

-C'est la meilleure boisson sur terre ! Encore un les mecs ! dit James.

Il remplit les verres et nous étions parti pour les 10 verres de l'amitié. J'étais heureux de voir que nous les enfilerions pas tous un derrière l'autre mais qu'on devait les boire d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à parler et à jouer à plusieurs jeux dans la piscine, prenant les shoot de téquila de façon régulière et je commençais à en ressentir les effets. Surtout que je prenais également de la bière.

Je vis mon père aider ma belle à faire cuire les brochettes sur le BBQ tandis que ma mère rapportait les pommes de terre. Ils discutèrent un peu et quand Bella rentra à l'intérieur, je ne pus que la suivre du regard.

_Il faut que je l'embrasse !_

Jasper me donna une tape sur l'épaule alors que je me levais. Il avait probablement remarqué ma détermination.

J'entrai dans la cuisine et la vis en train de mélanger la salade. Je l'enlaçai par la taille, appuyant mon menton sur son épaule.

_Hey du calme mon vieux !_

-Merci… merci… merci… soufflais-je près de son oreille avant d'y déposer des petits baisers.

_Je sais moi aussi j'ai envie d'elle !_

-Ça me fait plaisir Edward… et tu t'amuses...

-Ouais… peut-être un peu trop… j'ai tendance à perdre la tête quand je bois avec James… je suis désolé si je te délaisse.

Ça devait être juste un petit baiser, mais lorsque mes mains parcoururent son ventre nu, découvert par son bikini, je remontai dangereusement ces dernières vers ses seins. Je les pris en coupe par-dessus son maillot et j'eu qu'une envie, la faire pencher en avant et la prendre là par derrière.

_Juste un baiser !_

-Edward, c'est ton anniversaire, tu as le droit de t'amuser… ça va te faire du bien, profites-en…

_Je vais vraiment en profiter !_

-Là c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de m'amuser… Je t'aime… dis-je en continuant mes caresses.

J'osai même ajouter à celles-ci, des baisers humides dans son cou et je pressai mon érection sur le haut de ses fesses. J'avais trop envie de jouir en elle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Elle frissonna comme lorsqu'elle était excitée et alors que je voulais écarter nos maillots pour la prendre sauvagement elle se retourna dans mes bras.

_Devant, derrière qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

Je m'emparai de sa bouche avec avidité et empressement. Je la pris par les hanches et la soulevai pour la faire asseoir sur le comptoir écartant ses cuisses pour m'y loger poussant toujours mon érection contre son intimité cherchant une friction.

_T'as pas comme une image de déjà vu mon vieux?_

-Edward quelqu'un peut arriver… souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

_C'est mon anniversaire ! Jasper veille au grain !_

-C'est ma fête… j'ai le droit à mon 20 minutes non ? dis-je en écartant le mon bas de son bikini pour insérer un doigt dans son intimité.

_Elle est tellement humide mon vieux !_

Sans plus de cérémonie, je sortis mon sexe pour le faire glisser au fond de son ventre.

-Oh mon dieu… souffla-t-elle.

-Edward… moi… c'est Edward mon amour*******… souriais-je contre ses lèvres en augmentant la cadence.

_Rapide, fort, vite et bien !_

Quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout moment et c'était très excitant. Elle s'agrippa à mon cou et je nous menai sauvagement vers notre libération, qui arriva juste au moment où quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine.

_Jasper, le pervers !_

-Oups… désolé… Carlie voulait venir voir ce que vous faisiez, je vois que j'ai bien fait de venir moi-même, s'esclaffa-t-il.

_En effet ! Je vais lui en devoir une autre !_

-Désolée Jasper… on arrive… souffla Bella en posant son front contre mon épaule, reprenant difficilement mon souffle.

-Le spectacle était de toute beauté, je suis arrivé pile au moment où vous… enfin… bref… j'y retourne, ne t'excuse pas... Edward… ton 20 minutes est écoulé… dit-il haussant les sourcils me rappelant ce que j'avais dit à ma soeur quelques heures plus tôt et il sorti de la pièce.

_En plus il s'est rincé l'oeil !_

Je me retirai de la femme de ma vie, replaçai sa culotte de bikini et la fis descendre du comptoir, un sourire que j'imaginais arrogant, scotché au visage. J'étais assez fier de ma rapidité à nous faire jouir. Ça avait été comme je l'espérait, rapide, fort, vite et bien.

_Je suis fier de toi mon vieux !_

Après quelques baisers, on sortit avec les légumes et la salade pour rejoindre les autres. Bella reçu, une fois de plus, reçu les félicitations de tout le monde pour le repas. Tous aidèrent à ramasser et on fut vite rendu au gâteau, lorsque les parents de Bella arrivèrent avec ceux de Jasper et Rosalie.

Les parents faisaient connaissance entre eux, nous laissant nous amuser entre nous. Les filles ainsi que Carlie avaient revêtu des vêtements un peu plus chauds alors que nous les mecs on se réchauffait à la Tequila.

Bella et moi dûmes nous plier aux demandes incessantes de James qui voulait voir, Bellissima danser avec moi.

Je m'approchai d'elle et je lui dit sensuellement que je ne pourrai plus danser bientôt quand la quantité industrielle d'alcool que j'avais ingurgitée me frapperait.

Je commençai à nous faire onduler encore plus sensuellement qu'à l'habitude, de la façon dont nous dansions tous les deux seuls, c'est-à-dire, emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, faisant les mêmes mouvements de bassin me frottant littéralement sur elle. Contrairement à notre première fois, je n'avais aucun malaise à ce qu'elle sente combien elle me faisait de l'effet lorsque nous dansions ensemble.

Je m'emparai de sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement occultant James et ses sifflements. Mais je repris mes esprit lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge de mon beau-père, lorsqu'elle gémit contre mes lèvres.

_Oups ! On l'avait oublié celui là, mon vieux !_

Je me détachai d'elle se détacha de moi pour reprendre la même danse qu'à Seattle dans le bar de James qui sifflait toujours devant notre prestation. Ma belle-mère ne revenait pas de la facilité qu'avais Bella de danser avec moi, mais la plus survoltée, fut Leah.

-OH MON DIEU EDWARD !

-Wow c'est la deuxième fois qu'on appelle comme ça aujourd'hui, je vais commencer à le croire…

-Calme-toi Leah, je ne voudrais pas que tu accouches ce soir, notre bébé en a encore pour 4 semaines avant de naître, dit Jacob avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

_Chacun son tour d'être jaloux de l'autre !_

-Tu veux m'apprendre ? Edward tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ?

_Waouh ! Moins fort poulette !_

-Euh… oui peut-être, mais tu devras avoir un partenaire qui est très proche de toi pour ce genre de danse, c'est comme faire l'amour… sinon ça va être juste technique parce qu'il faut garder une distance respectable envers l'autre et évidemment c'est moins sensuel.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain… Jacob ça t'intéresse ? après l'accouchement je vous apprendrez…

Ça me faisait marrer de voir Jacob dans cet état. Il comprendra peut-être comment MOI je me sentais.

-Oui oui oui oui…. dit oui Jacob….

-Pourquoi moi, je danse comme un pied, demande à ton frère…

-Je ne pourrai pas danser de cette façon avec mon frère… et en plus, c'est comme faire l'amour… y'a qu'avec toi que je veux faire l'amour maintenant… dit-elle en tapant des cils…

Elle ne pourrait jamais dansé comme ça avec son frère elle avait raison. Je ne danserais pas de cette façon avec Alice. Je danserais comme je danse avec Victoria, faudrait qu'elle voit la différence.

_T'es foutu connard !_

Bella s'approcha de moi.

-Montre lui en dansant avec Victoria, chuchota-t-elle.

-Oh… tu es sure, je n'ai pas osé le proposer…

-Oui, montre lui… Leah a l'air d'y tenir… t'as déjà donné des cours avec elle… fait pareil…

C'est une bonne option. comme ça son père verrait que je ne me tape pas toutes les filles avec qui je danse.

-Vicky, tu veux bien leur montrer la différence ? demandais-je.

-Oui… et merci Edward je vais pouvoir danser avec un bon danseur… ria-t-elle.

-Hey, tu dis toujours que je suis très bien… s'indigna James.

-Quand Edward n'est pas dans les alentours, tu fais l'affaire mon amour… dit-elle faisant rire tout le monde.

-Je te l'ai toujours dit que j'étais meilleur que toi James avec les filles…

_Normal, il ne les regardait pas ! _

Je les avais toutes à mes pieds ! James lui fit une grimace avant de remettre la bonne musique. Victoria et moi nous dirigeâmes sur la terrasse pour danser. Nous avions par habitude pris notre air sérieux et concentré, comme à chaque fois que nous dansions ensemble.

Je ne laissai pas balader mes mains sur son corps comme j'aimais le faire quand je dansais avec Bella. Nos mouvements étaient définis, de la même façon que lorsqu'on donnait des cours ensemble. Victoria levait sa jambe à la fin du mouvement, dans une technique irréprochable, nous avions encore notre alchimie.

-Merci Edward, dit-elle en me serrant contre elle.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondis-je avant de la serrer contre moi.

-Bon maintenant vous avez vu la différence ? demandais-je en me tournant vers eux.

-Oui… d'accord, mais je ne danse pas collé collé avec Edward pour apprendre, bougonna Jacob faisant applaudir et sautiller Leah, visiblement heureuse que Jacob ait cédé.

_Je pense la même chose que toi !_

On reprit nos places autour de la table sous le gazebo avec les mecs et on continua de s'enfiler des verres. Mon pères raccompagna les parents de nos hôtes et il se plia à la demande de James d'aller nous chercher une autre bouteille. Je vis Carlie s'installer contre Bella dans la balançoire et peu de temps après, soit après 5 ou 6 verres, je vis qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il ne devait pas être loin de l'heure du coucher, lorsque James commença à nous soûler avec son amour pour Victoria, comme au bon vieux temps, entraînant Emmett avec lui.

-Je te le dis Edward… Victoria c'est la femme de ma vie… je l'aime comme un fou, je l'aime depuis toujours et si elle me quittait, je ne m'en remettrais jamais… dit James alors que je venais de m'asseoir devant Emmet et lui.

Je me figea et regardai James avec un regard émerveillé. Je viens tout juste de comprendre que comme James j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie.

_Il a raison mon vieux !_

-Je te comprends mec, je ressens la même chose pour Rose… ça toujours été elle… depuis le début… je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur une autre qu'elle… elle est parfaite… d'ailleurs… elle est où… je veux Rose… finit-il en pleurnichant et en la cherchant partout.

_Elle fait dodo ! _

Bella s'approcha doucement de son frère.

-Emmet, viens, suis-moi, je sais où elle est Rose, dit Bella en caressant sa joue.

-C'est vrai… dit-il avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

-Oui, allez viens.

_C'est ma Bella !_

Fallait que je dise à James que je m'excusais d'avoir rit de lui avec tout ce qu'il me disait sur son amour pour Victoria. Mais j'étais distrait par les avances que Jasper faisait à ma soeur.

-Ali... bébé... montre moi tes seins...

-Plus tard chéri, répondit ma soeur de la même façon qu'elle lui disait qu'il n'avait plus de lait.

-Non, j'ai envie de les voir moi tes seins. Ils sont trop beaux, si tu savais ce que je voudrais leur faire...

Il tenta d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair du chandail à capuche de ma soeur, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha.

-Carlie est là Jazz, dis-je à ce dernier, mais il n'en avait cure.

-Elle dort Ed... Je fais comme toi, j'attends que la petite dorme pour baiser ma nana, rigola-t-il.

Je ris avec lui.

-Allez bébé... j'ai envie de toi, faut que tu touches... dit-il en prenant sa main pour la poser sur la bosse qui déformait le short de Jasper.

_Foutu pervers !_

-Edward, tu m'as écouté oui ? demanda James.

-Non... ce con veut baiser ma soeur devant nous et Carlie dort sur elle !

-Il ne va pas lâcher !

Je regardai James, sérieusement.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mec d'avoir râlé durant toutes nos soirées quand tu me rabattais les oreilles avec Vicky… je te comprends maintenant… Bella est… c'est la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, la plus douce, la plus attentionnée, la plus sexy et … je suis fou d'elle… je l'aime James… si tu savais combien je l'aime… c'est la femme de ma vie… tu te rends compte… moi Edward Cullen… je me suis débarrassé de la garce et j'ai rencontré un ange… mon ange… fini les coups d'un soir… maintenant j'ai une femme merveilleuse qui dort avec moi toutes les nuits… si tu savais depuis combien de temps je l'attendais… c'est dingue combien je l'aime…

Il me sourit.

-Je sais mec… je te l'avais dit que tu finirais par trouver la femme de ta vie… je l'ai toujours su que tu trouverais TA Victoria à toi… à chaque fois, tu ne me croyais pas…

-Je l'aime tellement… je voudrais rester avec elle toute ma vie… je veux rester avec elle toute ma vie… et tu sais quoi…. elle adore ma fille... et ma fille l'adore… Carlie l'appelle MAMAN… tu te rends compte… ma fille a une nouvelle mère ! et c'est la mère la plus merveilleuse, la plus douce, la plus attentionnée, la plus sexy et … je suis fou d'elle… je l'aime James… si tu savais combien je l'aime… c'est la femme de ma vie… tu te rends compte… je suis amoureux…

-Edward...

Je tournai la tête vers la magnifique voix de mon amour.

-Beeelllaaaa, je t'aime Bella…

-Je sais, moi aussi, je t'aime… il faudrait aller dormir maintenant, dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

-Tu vas dormir avec moi ?

-Bien sur… on va dormir en bas, je vais t'aider viens… Donne-moi Carlie, dit-elle à Alice.

Je me levai et pris ma belle dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort, je ne voulais pas être éloigné d'elle. J'entendis Leah réveiller Jacob pour qu'il entre se coucher dans le lit de camping, super confortable de Jasper, installé dans le salon.

Moi je voulais aller dormir collé contre le corps de ma Bella.

-Papa… on va dormir… viens… dit Carlie ensommeillée dans les bras d'Alice qui la tendait à Bella.

_Oups ! J'avais oublié que ma fille dormait avec nous ?_

-Hey ma princesse… tu vas te coller avec ton papa et ta maman ?

-Oui… mais viens dormir là, il fait nuit… souffla-t-elle en mettant son visage dans le cou de sa maman.

-Allez Jazz, on va dormir maintenant.

_Depuis tout à l'heure il veut la baiser, elle ne dormira pas !_

-C'est ce que tu crois… moi je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de dormir… j'ai plutôt l'intention de te faire jouir, lui susurra-t-il en la pelotant explicitement à nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ce mec est plus pervers que moi !_

-Je vais prendre une douche avant, d'accord… tu m'attendras sous les draps… l'aguicha-t-elle.

_Ça s'en l'arnaque ça ! Il va en baver !_

-D'accord, je vais être prêt… répondit Jasper en montant les marches quatre à quatre…

_Relax Road Runner ! _

-James, Victoria, il reste une chambre en bas, suivez-moi, dit Bella.

-On ne voudrait pas déranger, en plus, on devrait prendre le lit de camping, Leah est enceinte, elle devrait dormir dans un vrai lit, dit Victoria.

_C'était bien elle ça ! Toujours penser au bien être des autres avant le sien !_

-Oh, fait comme tu voudras… je pensais juste que vous seriez plus à l'aise dans une chambre, vu que vous ne connaissez tout le monde que depuis quelques heures.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, ça va aller…

Finalement Leah réveilla à nouveau Jacob pour le faire descendre en bas pour dormir. J'entendis James s'écrouler sur le lit de camping en murmurant le nom de Victoria.

_Comme au bon vieux temps !_

Je descendis les marches en me tenant au mur pour rejoindre la chambre. Bella déposa Carlie et je me couchai avec elle dans le lit. On frappa à la porte pour nous dire que Rosalie et les bébés étaient réveillés.

_Faites dodo les bébés !_

-Je reviens dormir après avoir aidé Rosalie avec les bébés, dit Bella en effleurant mon front de ses lèvres.

-Ok, je vais te garder une place… Bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

Moi j'étais déjà parti dans les bras de morphée.

-Bella…

* * *

**À bientôt !**

**Isa**


	29. CHAPITRE 29

**Hey Girls and Boys !**

**C'est moi ! Ma grossesse va bien, 13 semaines déjà et je crois que les nausées s'estompent... chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée à mes deux grossesses... **

**J'arrive du cinéma ! Breaking Dawn est vraiment SUPER ! Edward est à son plus beau des quatre films, Bella... que dire... son mal être physique durant la grossesse est vraiment bien "maquillé" à l'écran... et je dirai comme une collègue FF, "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une coupe de cheveux pareil Carlisle ?"... lol...**

**Sinon, place au chapitre 29 ! N'en reste plus beaucoup ! Petit retour dans le temps avec Tanya !**

**Catherine****:** Merci beaucoup !

**Jackye****:** Merci beaucoup ! Bella enceinte ou pas ? tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre 30.

**Ilonka****:** Edward est très heureux ! Merci beaucoup !

**Gwendoline****:** J'essaie de me faire plus rapide sur la publication des chapitres, mais ce n'est pas évident ! Merci beaucoup !

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 29**_

-Edward !

-Hummm...

-Edward, réveille-toi !

-Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

-On a besoin de toi.

-C'est Carlie ? m'inquiétais-je deux secondes, le temps que je vérifie qu'elle était encore endormie à côté de moi.

-Non. En fait, c'est un foutu bordel là haut ! Les trois bébés sont réveillés et Rosalie allaite Félix et Emma, alors qu'Alec a besoin d'un bain, sa couche a débordée !

Je me levai en faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller Carlie et Bella, mais je me rappelai que Bella était partie s'occuper des bébés avec Leah alors que je m'endormais.

-Où sont Bella et Leah ? demandais-je sortant de la chambre direction salle de bain.

Je prenais ma brosse à dent avec le dentifrice dans ma trousse de voyage pour m'enlever le goût de la tequila.

-Elles essaient de faire prendre le bain à Alec, mais elles n'y arrivent pas !

Je partis presqu'en courant vers les escaliers, Alice derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas que Bella panique avec un jeune bébé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente dépassée, je voulais être là pour elle. Alors que je montais les marches quatre à quatre, j'entendais le petit Alec pleurer.

_Putain ! il a de ces poumons ce bébé !_

-Waouh... qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? m'exclamais-je en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Bella et Leah était debout devant le comptoir de la salle de bain où elle avait rempli un bain enfant et tentait de déshabiller le bébé qui s'époumonait. Leah avait l'air dépassé.

_Ok !_

-Il faut lui faire prendre son bain et on a... la trouille... il pleure tellement... avoua Bella, tout aussi dépassée que son amie.

Je lui souris, la brosse à dent entre les lèvres. J'allai au lavabo pour finir mon brossage rapidement pour aider ces demoiselles en détresse. Leah me laissa la place. Je pris la serviette de bain à capuche et enveloppai le bébé dedans, je le pris contre mon torse pour le bercer.

-Chut... c'est ok Alec... c'est fini... chut... tu es au chaud là, dis-je doucement, presqu'en murmurant, faisant des cercles sur son petit dos.

Alec se calma presque immédiatement. Je continuai quelques minutes à le consoler. Je vérifiai l'eau de la bassine, qui était devenue trop froide.

-Bella, il faudrait réchauffer l'eau, mets-la un peu plus chaude que la température corporelle, dis-je après avoir trempé mon avant-bras dedans.

Comme un robot, Bella vida la petite baignoire pour la remplir à nouveau avec cette fois une eau un peu plus chaude. Je souris en trempant à nouveau mon avant-bras dedans. Je reposai Alec sur la serviette que les filles avaient déposée sur le comptoir de la salle de bain pour le dévêtir avant de le mettre dans l'eau. Leah s'approcha de moi.

-Edward pourquoi, il ne pleure pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

_Euh..._

-Oh... regarde, je laisse mes pouces dans ses poings pour qu'ils les serrent. Comme ça, il ne se sent pas perdu. Un petit bébé est toujours emmailloté dans une couverture et quand on lui fait prendre un bain, il a froid et cherche à s'accrocher à son parent en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Ma mère m'avait appris ça quand Carlie est née. Et chaque fois qu'elle agitait ses bras, je lui présentais mes pouces et chaque fois elle s'y agrippait et elle arrêtait de pleurer.

-D'accord... dis-moi tout ce que tu fais s'il te plaît... j'ai vraiment paniqué et là j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à donner le bain à mon bébé... souffla-t-elle la voix chevrotante de sanglot.

_Pauvre chouette !_

Je remis la serviette sur Alec en posant ma main sur son ventre pour le tenir. Je levai l'autre main de mon bras libre vers Leah qui se jeta contre moi en pleurant.

_Elle est épuisée !_

J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête avant de lui parler. Elle avait besoin de se faire rassurer.

-Leah, ce sera ton bébé. Il aura confiance en toi et tu seras la meilleure personne pour t'en occuper, pour le rassurer, pour savoir ce dont il a besoin et tu le comprendras avant tout le monde. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ne pas être capable, ne pleure pas, on a eu une grosse journée, là tu es épuisée, lui dis-je doucement.

-D'accord, mais dis-moi quand même...

-D'accord.

Je repris ma tâche donnant la suce à Alec qui s'était remis à chigner. J'enlevai la serviette gardant mes pouces dans les doigts du petit garçon. Je passai mes mains sous les aisselles du poupon pour le soulever en le mettant dans la baignoire.

_**Flash back**_

_-EDWARD ! EDWARD !_

_Putain, elle ne peut jamais rien faire toute seule !_

_Je me levai de mon lit passai un chandail et me dirigeai vers les pleurs de Carlie. Je ne savais pas exactement où Tanya se trouvait, mais je me laissais guider par le bruit que faisait ma fille. J'entrai alors dans la chambre de Tanya où mon père avait installer une table à langer. C'était supposé être plus pratique, mais en fait ça ne faisait que me faire chier encore plus. _

_Je ne changeais jamais la couche de ma fille sur cette table, préférant mettre un piqué à même le sol pour m'atteler à cette tâche. Mais elle ne cessait de m'appeler en panique, chaque fois qu'elle en changeait une sur cette table. Ce qui m'obligeait à entrer dans sa foutue chambre._

_-EDWARD ! EDWARD !_

_-Je suis là..._

_-J'y arrive pas... elle en a partout ! Pourquoi quand c'est toi, ça l'air facile et quand c'est moi, c'est toujours compliqué ?_

_-Parce que moi j'ai écouté les conseils de ma mère. Toi tu te fous de ce qu'on veut t'apprendre ! dis-je en m'approchant de ma fille._

_Elle avait le visage rouge d'avoir trop pleurer et sa couche souillée toujours sous les fesses. Elle avait tellement gigoté qu'il y en avait partout._

_Génial !_

_J'enveloppai ma fille dans une couverture et l'emmenai dans la salle de bain. _

_-Hey où tu vas avec MA fille ?_

_-Je te signale que c'est aussi ma fille et je l'emmène prendre un bain, elle en a partout. Tu aurais dû y penser !_

_-Elle ne faisait que pleurer, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer et penser correctement. Et c'est quoi son problème de toujours faire dans sa couche en pleine nuit ?_

_-C'est un bébé, elle n'a que 3 mois ! Elle a envie, elle fait ! Aussi simple que ça !_

_Je mis ma fille sur le sol, sur un drap de bain et fis couler l'eau du bain. J'installai un petit transat de bain tout au fond et y ajoutai un bain moussant doux pour bébé. _

_-Chutt... Carlie... papa est là... ça va aller, je vais te nettoyer..._

_J'attrapai la sucette sur la vanité, la rinçai sous l'eau du bain et la lui donnai. Elle accrocha mon doigt de sa petite main et cessa de pleurer en tétant la sucette avidement. _

_C'est ça calme toi ma princesse !_

_-Dis moi quoi faire ? demanda Tanya._

_-Va nous chercher une couche et des vêtements propres, dis-je doucement même si j'étais en furie contre elle. _

_Fallait toujours que je lui dise quoi faire pour s'occuper de sa fille. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'était pas capable de s'en occuper seule même pour un changement de couche. Quand je l'avais connu, elle s'occupait des enfants de sa soeur, elle les avait emmenés tous les trois à la plage je l'avais déjà vu changer une couche et elle avait assuré. Pourquoi avec sa fille, elle ne le faisait pas ? Ça me mettait en colère chaque fois et je prenais sur moi pour ne pas lui crier après. Mon père m'avait dit d'y aller doucement avec elle, que c'était important de l'encourager, mais j'avais beaucoup de difficulté._

_Je posai Carlie dans la baignoire après avoir essuyé ses fesses du mieux que je le pouvais avec les serviettes humides. Elle pataugeait et me souriait derrière sa sucette. Cette dernière tomba dans l'eau du bain et ma fille poussa un cri que je pouvais identifier de joie en battant des pieds m'arrosant pas la même occasion. _

_Je lui souris et elle y répondit._

_Tanya entra au moment même où Carlie me souriait et me faisant une petite "jasette". _

_-Pourquoi elle te sourit à toi ? dit-elle._

_Je ne pouvais pas dire si elle était triste ou en colère au ton de sa voix._

_-On dirait qu'elle te préfère à moi !_

_-Tanya qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ! À toi aussi elle fait des sourires ! Tu lui donnes le sein et quand elle a faim, il n'y a que toi qui peut combler son besoin. Après sa tétée, elle te sourit chaque fois. _

_-Je ne sers qu'à lui donner du lait !_

_-Bien sûr que non ! _

_Même si je savais qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour n' être autre chose qu'un biberon de lait ! C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire seule et si mon père ne lui avait pas fortement suggéré l'allaitement maternel, elle se serait dérobée de cette tâche également. Tous les livres de médecine disent que l'allaitement est supposé développé une relation mère-enfant plus rapidement, mais moi ce que je croyais, c'est que peu importe le mode d'alimentation qu'on choisi pour son enfant, le plus important est de bien s'en occuper en répondant à ses besoins, et c'était ce que je faisais. Ma relation avec ma fille était beaucoup plus avancé que celle qu'il y avait entre Tanya et elle._

_-Tu veux continuer de la laver ? demandais-je à Tanya. _

_Je voulais vraiment qu'elle s'implique._

_-Non, tu le fais très bien. Je vais plutôt retourner dormir, elle me réveillera dans deux heures pour sa tétée alors... Merci d'être venu m'aider, dit-elle en quittant la pièce._

_Elle ne fait aucun effort !_

_**Fin du Flash back**_

-Regarde, je mets ses pieds en premier pour qu'il s'habitue à la température de l'eau. Après, je peux descendre le reste de son corps. Rosalie a une baignoire avec un dossier, laissant le bébé assis. Comme ça tu peux le tenir d'une main et le savonner de l'autre.

Leah acquiesçait à chacune des informations que je lui donnais.

Je continuais à laver Alec avec le savon doux pour bébé, l'assoyant comme pour lui faire faire son rot, maintenant son menton entre mon pouce et mon index, pour lui laver de dos. Je le rinçai et le déposai dans une nouvelle serviette de bain propre, l'emmaillotant pour le réchauffer contre mon corps.

_Ça sent tellement bon un petit bébé !_

-Les pyjamas son dans le premier tiroir sous la table à langer, dans la chambre. Je vais ranger le bain, me dit Bella doucement.

-Merci Bella... dis-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre, Leah sur mes pieds.

On entra doucement dans la chambre. Rosalie donnait le sein à Félix et à Emma. Elle me sourit et je me dirigeai vers la table à langer. Je gardai Alec dans mes bras et je donnai mon truc à Leah pour habiller un bébé le plus rapidement possible, bien qu'habituellement je faisais cette étape avant de donner le bain à l'enfant.

-Mets la couverture ouverte en dessous, ensuite le pyjama par-dessus, la camisole, tu dois ouvrir tous les boutons pressions, comme ça, tu vas pouvoir mettre le bébé dessus, regarde.

Leah regarda et je sentis Bella s'approcher pour regarder elle aussi. J'étais heureux de voir que ce que je disais l'intéressait autant que Leah. Tout était disposé et ouvert. Je plaçai Alec sur la camisole. Je commençai par lui mettre une couche, pour ensuite attacher la camisole sur le devant avec les boutons pressions, je mis des petits bas de coton et enfilai les membres dans les bras et les jambes du pyjama. Alec se laissait faire les yeux grands ouverts me regardant alors que je lui faisais des bruits avec ma bouche ou encore des bisous pour le tenir occupé durant que je l'habillais. Je terminai en l'emmaillotant dans la couverture tout en dessus et le berçai dans la pièce en attendant que Rosalie libère un sein.

_Je l'avais tellement fait avec Carlie !_

J'étais fier de moi, j'avais assuré un bébé en pleine nuit et comme un pro. Je n'avais rien perdu de mon expérience.

-Edward tu es exceptionnel... tu voudrais bien venir t'installer chez moi quand je vais accoucher, dit Leah complètement dépasser par les derniers évènements avec Alec.

-Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, tu verras, tu vas devenir une pro et Jacob aussi... mais là tu devrais aller te reposer, lui répondis-je en souriant.

_Elle allait se remettre à pleurer sinon._

-Oui... bonne fin de nuit tout le monde... souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Rosalie avait maintenant terminé avec Emma et Alice la récupéra pour le rot et la mettre dans son lit. Alice avait toujours été d'une grande aide avec les bébés. Rosalie tendit les bras vers moi et elle installa Alec pour sa tétée.

-Désolée Edward... dit-elle lorsque son sein se retrouva nu devant mes yeux.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention... excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux et ce, même si c'était vraiment tentant de reposer mes yeux sur ses magnifiques globes laiteux, je ne me le permis pas.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde les a vu. J'imagine que je pourrai le faire sans me dévoiler complètement dans quelques semaines.

-Absolument... en fait, c'est vraiment exceptionnel d'allaiter des triplés... je suis fier de toi Rosalie, la félicitais-je avant de lui donner un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

-Emma s'est endormie, je crois que je vais faire de même, dit Alice en arrêtant devant la porte.

-Merci Alice, tu nous as sauvé de la catastrophe en allant chercher Edward... dit Rosalie.

-C'est un pro mon frère il a fait ça tout seul quand Carlie est née... presque personne ne se levait la nuit avec lui... bonne nuit...

Carlisle s'est souvent levé la nuit, je crois que c'était notre secret. Il était souvent là. Il ne m'aidait pas, mais, il était juste là. Je crois en fait que ça me rassurait. On ne parlait pas, il lisait un livre, complétait des dossiers, moi je m'occupais de Carlie, juste sa présence. Aujourd'hui avec le recul, je crois qu'il se sentait coupable de ce que je vivais. Il me donnait son support de cette façon en étant juste présent, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

-Ah voilà... Félix a terminé...

-Donne le moi...

Je fis comme Alice, je pris le petit Félix sur mon épaule en lui frottant le dos, faisant faire le rot, et le couchai dans sa bassinette. On resta avec Rosalie le temps que Alec soit repu de lait et qu'elle le dépose dans son lit. Elle se retourna vers nous en riant.

-Quoi ?

-Une chance qu'on sait pourquoi on est là et que personne nous voit, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben... on pourrait passer pour des personnes qui s'apprêtent à faire un trio... Edward tu es en boxer et Bella et moi, on est en shorty et camisole à fine bretelle...

-Oh... je n'avais pas remarqué, dis-je en rigolant.

Après avoir revérifier que les triplés dormaient bien, on se dirigea vers les chambres. Je pris la main de ma chérie en descendant les escaliers. Il était près de 05h30 du matin et je la trouvais belle.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi en forme ? tu étais complètement bourré quand tu es descendu te coucher.

_Aucune idée !_

-L'expérience... non... en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais la gueule de bois, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de James... Y'a juste Carlie pour le faire sortir du lit... c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il dormait chez nous avec Victoria, sinon, il en avait pour la journée à cuver son vin...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait pour le sortir du lit Carlie ?

-Elle lui fait des chatouilles, mais la plupart du temps elle n'a qu'à le menacer de lui en faire...

-Je le comprends, les chatouilles, c'est juste trop effrayant. Allons finir notre nuit alors... dit Bella en descendant les marches menant au sous-sol pour rejoindre Carlie qui dormait au chaud dans le lit.

_Je veux un bisou moi !_

-Pas si vite mademoiselle Swan... l'arrêtais-je en la tirant vers moi.

Je la coinçai contre le mur.

-Edward... je suis crevée, j'ai dormi à peine trois heures...

-D'accord... je peux t'embrasser ?

-M'embrasser seulement, je veux juste dormir...

_J'en veux plus !_

Je crochetai sa nuque et l'attirai à moi pour lui donner un baiser enflammé, caressant sa langue de la mienne. Je la collai contre moi avec mon autre main sur sa taille et mon érection frappa son ventre. Je commençais à passer mes mains sous sa camisole, dépassant carrément les limites qu'elle venait de m'imposer.

_C'est bon !_

-Maman ? Papa ? MAAAMAAAANNNN ! PAPAAA !

_NOOOONNN !_

Bella me repoussa de toutes ses forces, me faisant chanceler sur mes pieds et couru jusqu'à Carlie assise en panique dans le lit. Encore une fois elle réagissait comme une maman. Elle en était même rendu à réagir AVANT moi.

_Désolé mon vieux !_

-Chut, on est là ma chérie... on était allé aider Rosalie...

-J'ai eu peur... j'étais toute seule... dit-elle en se recouchant.

Bella la serra contre elle et déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Je me glissai derrière elle et les enlaçai toutes les deux. Elle devait certainement sentir mon érection monstre contre ses fesses.

-Désolé Edward... Bonne nuit... souffla-t-elle.

-Nous aurons bien d'autres moments pour nous reprendre... bonne nuit...

Carlie me réveilla doucement en faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller Bella. On entendait des bruits de pas qui venait probablement de la cuisine, je regardai ma montre, 8h17.

-Papa, j'ai faim.

-Moi aussi, on va voir qui est déjà debout ? Je parie que personne ne résistera à notre pain doré !

-Génial !

On se leva, prenant le temps de mettre des vêtements et quittâmes la chambre en refermant la porte derrière nous. On arriva à la cuisine et je ne fus pas surpris d'y trouver Jasper qui préparait du café. Rosalie était au salon avec les triplés et elle les allaitait un après l'autre. J'entendais Victoria discuter avec elle et Carlie ne tarda pas à aller les rejoindre.

-Bien dormi Jasper ?

-Si on veut. Ta soeur m'a carrément posé un lapin, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant et là regarde moi cette trique ! dit-il en me désignant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

_Aie !_

-Et bien moi aussi j'ai pas eu ma dose de sexe, mais tu vois comme je sais bien me contrôler !

-N'empêche qu'elle ne perd rien pour attendre, je vais lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle sera debout. Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

Il m'en tendit un que j'acceptai.

Je préparai le mélange à faire le pain doré quand les autres arrivèrent dont Rosalie et Emmett qui la suivait se confondant en excuses de ne pas avoir participé aux tétées des bébés durant la nuit.

Tous furent ravis de manger du pain doré avec une montagne de fruits et de crème anglaise. Victoria et James sortirent avec Carlie pour aller au parc durant que j'aidais avec la vaisselle du petit déjeuner.

Jasper ne cessait de tripoter Alice et elle, ne cessait de lui faire des avances. J'étais donc heureux que mes amis soient sortis avec ma fille. Jasper n'avait aucune retenue, il avait même plonger sa main dans la culotte d'Alice, la faisant sursauter, puis fermer les yeux. J'avais grogné, et il m'avait ignoré, il n'avait qu'une seule idée : baiser ma soeur.

_Un vrai pervers !_

Leah qui était vraiment sur le carreau avec le manque de sommeil mais surtout avec la dure réalité de la nuit ne pensait qu'à une chose : retrouver son lit. Jacob descendit donc préparer les bagages, ce qui lui prit à peine 5 minutes.

-Edward, tu devrais aller voir Bella, elle ne se sent pas bien, dit Jacob en posant son sac à dos sur le sol.

_Elle est malade ?_

Je me levai et dévalai les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et y découvris ma Bella sous les couvertures. J'étais un peu paniqué.

-Bella! T'es malade ! Bella ! tu vas bien !

-Moins fort Edward...

-Désolé ma chérie, tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-je plus doucement en passant ma main sur son visage.

_Elle n'avait pas de fièvre !_

-D'un câlin et d'une douche... et j'ai faim aussi...

-D'accord... on commence par la douche ou le câlin, à mois que tu ne veuilles un câlin sous la douche...

-Edward... j'ai dit câlins, pas galipettes...

-Dommage... d'ailleurs, c'est la deuxième fois en quelques heures que tu refuses que je profite de ton corps pour te donner du plaisir, je vais commencer à croire que je ne suis plus intéressant... la taquinais-je.

-Edward... c'est juste que c'est la journée où je dois avoir mes règles, alors, j'ai un peu le moral « _Bella__la__tigresse_ » alors, je ne suis pas trop disposée.

-Tu n'auras peut-être pas tes règles...

_Et je le pensais !_

-Peut-être, mais pourquoi je me sens comme si j'allais les avoir ?

-Peu importe, je sais ce qui va te guérir de tous tes maux... un orgasme fabuleux dans mes bras... risquais-je.

-Désolé mon amour, mais je veux prendre ma douche seule et rentrer chez nous... après avoir vérifier si c'était ok avec Rosalie... au fait... Emmet et Jasper ont l'air de quoi ce matin ?

-Emmett se confond en excuses pour avoir dormi toute la nuit sans avoir entendu les bébés, il est dans un piteux état, à cause de l'alcool, il n'arrive pas encore à manger, Rosalie a appelée sa mère pour qu'elle vienne cet après-midi... et Jasper... il n'a qu'une idée... baiser ma soeur... il est plus encore plus accroc au sexe que moi celui-là... il passe son temps à lui faire des avances et ne fait que des sous-entendus...

-Oh, c'est parce que Jasper a toujours réagit comme ça avec l'alcool. Il a juste envie de baiser et il fait des avances indécentes à celle qui est dans sa mire. Alice lui a posé un lapin hier soir, suivant mon conseil... je suis certaine qu'il ne pense qu'à baiser Alice pour reprendre contrôle de son corps avec sa tête et non avec sa queue... mais ça arrivera juste quand il aura eu un orgasme... au pire il va se faire une méga séance de masturbation.

-Bella... j'ai pas besoin de savoir ça !

_En plus j'ai encore les images d'une de ses méga séances de masturbation !_

-C'est toi qui a parlé qu'il voulait baiser ta soeur.

-Ok... file sous la douche, je fais les bagages. Carlie est déjà habillée et elle est sortie au parc avec Victoria. J'aide Rosalie et on pourra rentrer.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la douche.

Nous étions arrivés à la maison vers 13h00, avec James et Victoria. Bella partit une lessive et prépara un gratin de légumes avec du poisson pour le déjeuner. Carlie et Victoria s'amusaient comme des petites folles

-Elle aime beaucoup les enfants Victoria, nous dit Bella à James et à moi alors que les filles prenaient le dessert sur le balcon.

-Oui... elle les adore... ça me torture à chaque fois que je la vois avec des enfants, répliqua James.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Je regardai mon ami dans un regard qui voulait dire « c'est toi ou c'est moi qui le dit». C'est finalement James qui prit la parole. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore oppressé par cette histoire, autant sinon plus que lorsque c'était arrivé.

-Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, on a joué avec le feu, on ne s'est pas protégé. Victoria est devenu enceinte. On ne pouvait pas le garder, on avait 16 ans, et ne voulant pas en parler à nos parents, on s'est débrouillé, elle et moi pour qu'elle se fasse avorter. On a été dans une clinique et c'est un charlatan qui se faisait passer pour un médecin, qui a pratiqué l'intervention. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et dans la nuit, elle s'est évanouie tellement elle était faible. Je l'ai emmené à Carlisle qui était de garde à l'hôpital cette nuit là. Ils ont du lui faire une chirurgie pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Je mis la main sur l'épaule de James, je me souviens de cette nuit là comme si c'était hier.

-Bref, le gynéco a été obligé de prendre une décision et rapidement, l'hémorragie ne s'arrêtait pas. Sa muqueuse utérine était presque complètement déchirée et en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il a été obligé de cautériser et ça brûlée la majeure partie de son endomètre. Les points ne suffisaient pas et il ne restait pas assez de muqueuse pour en faire de l'autre côté. Ce qui fait que son endomètre ne peut pas s'épaissir pour y faire s'accrocher un foetus. Elle ne pourra probablement jamais avoir d'enfant. Nous sommes suivi en clinique de fertilité depuis 3 ans maintenant.

-Ils font quoi comme traitement à cette clinique, demanda ma belle doucement.

Il souffla avant de lui répondre.

-Ils lui donnent des hormones pour la faire ovuler en quantité industrielle. Ils vont les chercher pour les féconder in vitro avec mon sperme, sous microscope, et ils en placent 3 chaque 2 mois pour essayer de les faire accrocher au peu d'endomètre qu'il lui reste, expliqua-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je suis désolé James, souffla Bella tout aussi bouleversé que lui.

_Foutue adolescence !_

-Ne le sois pas, en fait pas pour moi... c'est de ma faute, si j'avais insisté pour en parler avec Carlisle, il nous aurait aidé pour trouver un bon médecin. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents le sachent, j'ai cédé. Je suis entièrement responsable. J'aurais du faire plus pour elle, la protéger, j'aurais du parler à Carlisle et briser le secret, elle aurait fini par ne plus m'en vouloir de l'avoir dit et elle pourrait bercer notre bébé, au lieu de se cacher de moi pour pleurer sa peine de ne pas en avoir. Elle ne veut pas que je me sente coupable, alors elle se cache.

_C'est encore pire que c'était !_

-James... arrête un peu... regarde en avant... vous êtes entre bonnes mains, vous l'aurez votre bébé... tentais-je pour le rassurer.

-C'est gentil Edward, je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je n'y crois plus... je suis complètement découragé. Elle n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais elle est complètement bouleversée, elle en est à la 33e journée de son cycle et n'a toujours pas eu ses règles, si petites soient-elles chaque mois. Elle a la trouille de faire un test pour savoir si elle est enceinte, et si oui, elle aura la trouille de faire une fausse couche comme la dernière fois il y 8 mois et encore là c'est de ma faute.

-James, tu ne peux pas tout te mettre la responsabilité sur le dos...

-Edward, si je lui avais refusé de la faire jouir, elle n'aurait pas perdu le bébé. Ils nous avaient dit pas de relation sexuelle jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais ils n'avaient pas dit aucun orgasme. Juste la contraction utérine lors de l'orgasme, a expulsé le foetus. J'aurais dû être plus fort et refuser. J'ai encore brisé son rêve.

-Hey... ce n'est pas facile de résister à la femme qu'on aime, surtout quand elle te supplie de la faire jouir. Je n'aurais pas été mieux que toi, j'aurais assouvis son désir et ce bien avant qu'elle me supplie. La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne.

-J'imagine que oui...

Un silence gênant rempli la pièce nous laissant sans mot devant la douleur de la culpabilité dont se rendait coupable James. Ils avaient besoin de réconfort, surtout Victoria et je savais qu'il y avait une seule chose pour lui faire du bien.

-Bella, si je te sors une recette de gâteau, tu voudrais bien la préparer pour elle ? lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur, ça va tous nous faire du bien...

J'ouvris un vieux livre de recette pour enfant à la page à la recette de gâteau Creamsicle à l'orange. Ma mère nous avait toujours fait ce gâteau en mettant des bâton pour qu'on le mange comme une friandise glacée. Un gâteau avec une croûte graham et une garniture à l'orange et des boules de crème glacée à la vanille dedans, rappelant une sorte de sucette glacée à l'orange avec de la crème glacée à l'intérieure mais là fait maison, c'en était presque le paradis.

-Ma mère en a fait à Victoria chaque fois qu'elle avait le cafard à cause de cette histoire d'horreur, et même la dernière fois quand elle a perdu le bébé, ma mère est allé lui en porter à l'hôpital, expliquais-je.

-Merci Bella, murmura James perdu dans ses pensées.

Je tentai de changer de sujet en parlant du bar avec James, m'informant de comment vont les affaires et les rénovations qu'il a commencées au bar, tandis que Bella s'activait à faire le dessert.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie, malgré l'inquiétude que je pouvais lire dans les yeux de James. La conversation se déroula sur l'activité des filles qui commencerait cet après-midi pour se terminer tard ce soir. Bella ne savait toujours pas en quoi consistait l'activité des filles et elle avait l'air intrigué.

-Je vais pouvoir me joindre à vous ? demanda James, me faisant éclater de rire.

-James... tu ne peux pas venir... c'est pour les filles... maman, toi tu pourras venir si tu veux... dit Carlie en se tournant vers Bella.

-Oh merci, je vais certainement allée vous visiter. J'avoue que je suis très intriguée par cette activité. Et j'ai hâte d'y participer.

_Moi aussi !_

-Edward, on va faire notre propre activité dans le salon, une compétition pour voir qui a fait la meilleure et Bella, toi tu jugeras qui a fait la meilleure, dit James.

_À chaque fois c'était pareil ! Fallait qu'on fasse une compétition !_

-James... t'es un vrai gamin... laisses-les seules... tu ne vas pas encore râler toute la soirée parce qu'elles vont t'exclure ? je croyais que tu faisais ça juste pour les faire tourner en bourrique...

-Non, c'est du sérieux... je veux vraiment participer, bouda-t-il.

-James... on en fera une à la maison, juste tous les deux mon coeur... dit Victoria tout mielleuse.

-Vicky, tu ne vas pas faire ça ? m'outrais-je.

_Il agissait comme un bébé gâté !_

-Si ça peut lui faire plaisir... ose me dire que si Bella en voulait une, tu lui dirais non ?

_Je lui ferais la plus belle que je n'ai jamais faite !_

-Ok d'accord... je me rends... James, on fait la notre si tu veux mon chou... dis-je en en me moquant ouvertement de lui.

-Bella tu vas juger qui a fait la meilleure ? demanda James excité comme une puce.

-Vous allez me rendre folle à force de parler et de ne rien dire sur quoi j'aurai à juger, mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour dire qui a fait la meilleure « chose » dit-elle en riant.

Après le repas, Victoria aida Bella avec la vaisselle et elle vint nous rejoindre James et moi sur le balcon quand ce fut terminé.

-Hey, dit-elle en se lovant contre James.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Ça peut aller, répondit-elle.

-Je vous laisse, je vais aider Bella, dis-je en voyant ma belle se diriger vers la salle de lavage.

Carlie était dans sa chambre et je m'arrêtai dans le cadre de porte.

-J'ai une idée ma princesse !

-Ah oui quoi ?

-Ne faites pas votre cabane Victoria et toi. Faites une grosse banderole en papier où ce sera écrit "Merci James !"

-Merci parce qu'il a fait la cabane dans le salon?

-Exactement.

-D'accord, je vais sortir mes choses de bricolage. Victoria elle va arriver bientôt. Faut que je me dépêche, dit-elle en se déplaçant rapidement.

Je ris et je continuai ma route.

J'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte de la salle de lavage et m'appuyai sur le cadre regardant le spectacle qu'il y avait devant moi. Elle était au milieu de la pièce et son tee-shirt était relevé. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son ventre et elle passa délicatement sa main dessus. Je restai silencieux voulant voir la suite. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le bas de son ventre. Je la vis prendre une grande inspiration et je m'inquiétai tout à coup de son état.

-Bella, ça va ? demandais-je.

-Oh euh... oui... dit-elle en baissant son vêtement rapidement reprenant sa tâche en ne levant pas les yeux.

Je m'approchai d'elle et je levai son visage vers le mien avec deux doigts sous son menton.

-Bella... qu'est-ce que tu as ? pourquoi tu regardais ton ventre ?

Je voulais qu'elle me parle, je voulais qu'elle me dise vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Je me demandais juste... pourquoi ce serait si facile pour nous, alors que pour Rose et Victoria, ça relève du cauchemar... murmura-t-elle avec une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

_Oh non, pas ça ma chérie !_

Je la serrai dans mes bras pour la réconforter en murmurant des paroles douces que j'espérais rassurantes.

-Bella, on a eu d'autres épreuves tout aussi cauchemardesques que les leurs, il ne faut pas se refuser la facilité parce que les autres ont de la difficulté. Ça fait partie de la vie, les épreuves nous rendent plus forts. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu es enceinte le premier mois d'essai.

-Je sais, c'est juste... trop beau pour être vrai... je n'arrive pas à croire que ça pourrait être possible, que nous n'ayons pas de difficulté, qu'on soit dans la facilité.

-Je sais... mais tu ne crois pas qu'on a eu notre lot d'emmerdes... on peut être heureux si on réussi à faire un bébé le premier mois... même si les essais sont TRES intéressant...

-Ouais, tu as raison... tu sais j'ai juste hâte de savoir si je suis enceinte... je trouve l'attente souffrante... dit-elle en se dégageant de mes bras pour continuer à plier les vêtements.

-Je saurais te faire patienter... dis-je souriant, me plaçant à côté d'elle pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

J'aimais bien partager les tâches ménagères avec elle. Je me sentais "en couple". C'est bizarre, mais avoir une personne avec qui tout partager, même les tâches les plus pénibles, me comblait. Trop longtemps j'avais été seul à tout assurer et j'étais heureux de partager ma vie avec une femme comme elle.

-Edward, bouge tes fesses, c'est nous qui va avoir la meilleure. Sors-nous ce qu'il faut, dit James en bondissant du fauteuil alors que je revenais au salon.

-T'es pire qu'elles, tu le sais ça ? dis-je en revenant sur mes pas.

Je pris une dizaine de couvertures que je lançai à James qui avait déjà poussé la table basse et rapproché le fauteuil plus près du piano.

_Il était prêt !_

-Elles vont vouloir venir nous trouver tant ce sera nous qui auront la plus belle. Aide-moi au lieu de me regarder faire.

_Un vrai gamin ! Il fera un papa merveilleux !_

Je secouai la tête avant de prendre une couverture et l'étendre par dessus le canapé et la coincer entre le fauteuil et le piano. James s'activait à mettre des chaises de cuisine près des fauteuils et moi je continuais à étendre les couvertures. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine et prit de la corde et des ciseaux. Je coupai un long bout que j'attacha au ventilateur du plafond, espérant que ce ne serait pas trop lourd. Je pris ensuite la couverture et attachai le centre faisant un toit en forme de tente. J'attachai les quatre coins aux pattes des chaises ou de table qui étaient le plus près. Je me reculai pour voir le résultat.

_Génial !_

-Vous faites des cabanes avec des couvertures ? s'exclama Bella.

-Oui... Carlie adore ça... répondis-je en souriant.

On continua de faire notre cabane, alors qu'on entendait les filles rire de la chambre de Carlie. James leva la tête vers moi.

-Si elle a fait une plus belle que la mienne, je ne céderai pas cette fois en leur laissant pour dormir...

-James... c'est NOTRE cabane et arrête de faire l'homme des cavernes, tu sais très bien que tu as perdu d'avance... Vicky va te faire du charme et Carlie une moue à la Alice, alors fait la plus belle cabane que tu peux pour elles et arrêtes de râler...

-Edward... pas étonnant qu'on ne résiste pas, tu prends déjà pour elles...

-James... On participe au bonheur de ma fille et ça fait plaisir à Victoria, tu vas te taire à la fin...

-Alors agrandit-la pour qu'on puisse y dormir tous ensemble alors... bougonna-t-il.

Je souris et agrandis le toit de la tente en y ajoutant une deuxième couverture. Notre salon était devenu un immense terrain de camping avec une tente immense au centre. James installa le lit de camping de Jasper en dessus et Bella proposa son aide pour mettre les couvertures sur le lit. Je fis un lit de fortune à Carlie sur le canapé avec son sac de couchage d'Hannah Montana. J'avais même relevé une couverture pour qu'on puisse voir la télé des lits, où on pouvait très bien être assis pour la regarder.

Quand ils eurent terminés, Carlie arriva avec son oreiller et Victoria et elle étaient en pyjama.

_Elles sont trop fortes !_

-On peut y dormir maintenant ? demanda Carlie.

-On veut d'abord voir la vôtre pour que Bella dise laquelle est la plus belle, dit James.

-Allez voir, dit Victoria.

James fit signe à Bella de le suivre pour voir la cabane des filles. J'entendis Bella éclater de rire et je savais que les filles avaient fait ce que j'avais dit à Carlie.

-Oh les petites coquines, attendez un peu avant que je vous attrape, s'écria-t-il.

Victoria se réfugia derrière moi, les deux mains sur son ventre ne voulant pas prendre de chance d'être bousculée. Carlie devant nous, les deux poings en place comme un boxer pour défendre Victoria.

-Alors c'est avec toi moustique que je devrai me battre...

-Je ne suis pas un moustique, j'ai grandi, s'offusqua Carlie.

-Oh mais regardez moi ça... c'est qu'elle a la taille d'une sauterelle maintenant, c'est juste effrayant !

Carlie éclata de rire, mais reprit sa position de boxe et s'avança vers James en fronçant les sourcils. Ils tournaient comme des boxeurs dans un ring et lorsque James voulu faire un pas pour attraper Carlie, j'attrapai ma fille et je poussai James vers le lit de camping et le fit tomber dessus. Une Carlie s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre de James et le chatouilla. James riait et faisait semblant de se débattre, faisant rire Carlie encore plus.

Après plusieurs minutes de torture, Carlie leva les mains en l'air.

-On a gagné Victoria. Allez viens, papa il va nous mettre un film et nous donner une collation.

James se releva et marmonna en disant que les femmes avaient toujours ce qu'elles voulaient. Moi je m'en foutais, je voulais juste qu'elles passent un bon moment, Victoria en avait besoin. Je me dirigeai vers la télé pour mettre un film. Victoria avait amené son film préféré pour enfant, soit, "Trouver Némo", et elles s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit de camping avec Mojito sur leurs jambes, laissant le sac de couchage pour James.

-Hey, je ne dors pas dans un sac de couchage rose...

-Arrêtes de râler stroumpf grognon... répliqua Carlie.

-Je ne râle pas, je me suis encore fait avoir par vous deux... et en plus, tu savais ce qu'elles feraient, traître... me dit-il alors que je revenais avec des CreamSicle pour tout le monde.

-OH MON DIEU EDWARD MERCI MERCI MERCI ! s'exclama Victoria en me serrant contre elle.

-C'est Bella qu'il faut remercier, dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Merci Bella, si tu savais comment ça me fait plaisir, j'apprécie énormément, dit-elle émue de cette attention.

-C'es l'idée d'Edward... ça me fait plaisir Victoria... quand tu veux...

-Merci... Vraiment... tu ne peux même pas savoir combien ça me réconforte et surtout aujourd'hui... merci...

Nous avons regarder le film en mangeant des sucreries et vers 20h30 quand Carlie s'endormit, on salua James et Victoria qui allèrent se balancer sur le balcon et Bella et moi on se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Bella entra dans la douche et je la suivis. J'avais espéré pouvoir remettre la séance câlin sur le tapis, mais je ne voulais pas revivre un autre rejet. Je décidai donc de ne rien provoquer et de simplement m'occuper d'elle. Je lavai ses cheveux et je fis mousser son gel douche aux fraises sur son corps en m'attardant un peu plus sur ses seins. Je voulais en même temps tester si elle était disposée pour faire l'amour. Elle n'émit aucun signe évident d'envie de sexe, alors, je me lavai à mon tour et on sortit pour rejoindre notre chambre.

Bella y alla avant moi, je rangeai notre douche et mis un boxer avant de la rejoindre.

-Bonne nuit Bella, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front, m'installant sur le dos pour dormir.

Bella ne prenait pas sa position habituelle pour dormir et sa respiration n'était pas aussi calme que ce à quoi j'étais habitué.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? demandais-je pour me rassurer de son état.

-Nooonnn ! sanglota-t-elle.

-Bella, tu pleures, m'écriais-je.

J'ouvris la lampe de chevet et me tournai vers elle. elle pleurait de plus en plus.

-Bella, mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Tuuu...nneee... m'aimmmmee pluuuuuss...

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! dis-je tendrement en caressant son visage.

_Où elle était allée chercher une idée pareille _

-Tu ne me colles pas, tu ne m'embrasses pas et tu m'as juste dit "bonne nuit Bella"... tu ne m'aimes plus, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Bella, mon amour... ne te mets pas dans un état pareil... Je t'aime, tu le sais... dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

J'embrassai le haut de sa tête et la serrai encore plus contre moi par dessus les couvertures. Elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces et pleura encore.

_Mon vieux, ce n'est un peu démesuré comme réaction ?_

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas collé contre moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassée sous la douche...

-Bella... je croyais que tu voulais avoir la paix... ça fait deux fois que tu me repousses...

_Je suis perdu là !_

-Nous n'avions pas le temps et j'avais une migraine, tu sais que je suis irritable avant mes règles... Edward... j'ai besoin de toi... dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Je soulevai la couette et sifflai un "putain" quand je vis qu'elle étais nue.

-Bella, je suis désolé... j'aurais du t'embrasser et de serrer contre moi comme à tous les soirs... pardonne-moi...

J'aurais vu qu'elle était nue, j'aurais vu le signe que j'attendais sous la douche.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure... je suis invivable, comme à chaque fois que je vais avoir mes règles... et je... ne peux pas prendre de comprimés pour la migraine... ils ne sont pas compatible avec une grossesse...

_Ça fait beaucoup !_

-Chut... mon bébé, ça va aller... on va se coller et s'endormir... demain ça va aller mieux...

-Et si j'avais vraiment mes règles... je ne veux pas les avoir... est-ce que tu vas m'aimer encore si j'ai mes règles... si je ne suis pas enceinte...

-Hey... doucement... je t'aime et je vais t'aimer quand même si tu as tes règles... on va réessayer le mois prochain... c'est tout...

_C'est cool de faire les essais bébés !_

-Je ne veux pas te décevoir...

Elle se mettait trop de pression.

-Bella... est-ce que ton frère a arrêté d'aimer Rosalie parce qu'elle ne devenait pas enceinte rapidement ? Est-ce que James aimes moins Victoria parce qu'elle ne pourra peut-être jamais devenir enceinte ?

-Non...

-Pourquoi, je ne t'aimerais plus si tu ne devenais pas enceinte dès le premier mois ? Arrêtes de te faire des films, Bella... je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours...

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir...

_Mon vieux, va falloir sortir le grand jeu !_

-Ok, je vais devoir prendre les grands moyens... soufflais-je en approchant mes lèvres de son corps.

Je la fis tourner sur le dos et m'installai sur mon flanc.

-Ferme les yeux... (smack) laisse-moi te faire du bien... (smack) laisse-moi te montrer... (smack) combien je t'aime... (smack), murmurais-je à travers ses baisers.

Elle fermai les yeux et se laissa entraîner par la sensation de mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je commençai par embrasser son front, ses yeux, ses joues, son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur. Je continuai de la parsemer de baisers de mes lèvres douces, sur sa poitrine, son épaule, son bras, descendant jusqu'à ses doigts pour revenir en sens inverse sur l'autre bras, du bout de mes doigts en remontant jusqu'à son épaule, passant ma langue sur sa clavicule pour me diriger vers le centre de ses seins.

Je voulais qu'elle sache tout l'amour et toute la tendresse que j'avais pour elle.

Ma langue traîna entre ses deux monts laiteux et elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Ses pointes se durcirent sous les frissons provoqués par mon souffle. J'avais envie de les gober et les mordre mais je me retins. Je voulais lui faire l'amour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Je voulais qu'elle sente qu'elle était importante et que je l'aimais avec la tendresse et les baisers.

Je cajolai la peau de son ventre avec le bout de mon nez, m'y attardant plus longuement que le reste de son corps, laissant des bisous en descendant vers sa hanche droite, sa cuisse, son genou pour finir sur son pied pour revenir sur l'autre côté et remonter de la même façon.

Arrivée à sa cuisse, je glissai ma langue vers l'intérieur et timidement je passai sur son sexe, embrassant son pubis chastement, remontant en ligne droite jusqu'à sa bouche pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et sage en me plaçant entre ses jambes, les écartant avec mon genou. J'appuyai mon corps doucement contre le sien en l'embrassant de la plus sensuelle des façons. Ma langue se glissa doucement entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser son palais, de la pointe, pour ensuite chercher la sienne et les faire se frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Elle forçai le baiser en faisant une pression sur mes lèvres, mais je brisai le baiser en riant. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait prendre le contrôle, mais moi, j'avais un autre plan. Je voulais être celui qui dirigeait cette étreinte. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Du calme, ma belle… JE suis celui qui te montre combien je t'aime… referme tes yeux…

Elle s'exécuta. Les sensations étaient trop bonnes et je la sentais très excitée. Je retournai à mes baisers sur sa peau, mais ils se firent plus sexe… visant principalement à la faire se sentir belle et à l'exciter au plus haut point. M'attardant d'abord sur ses seins, les cajolant de ma langue pour les faire durcir encore plus. J'adorais les voir aussi érigés pour moi. Je les titillai, enroulant ma langue autour avant de les prendre chacun leur tour pour les suçoter longuement.

-Edward… souffla-t-elle en mettant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je les lui enlevai presqu'ausstôt en les plaçant au dessus de sa tête, mettant son visage devant le mien.

-Tu me laisses faire… je veux te faire l'amour… je veux que tu sentes que je t'aime… je veux juste que tu profites de la situation… je veux te vénérer… je veux te cajoler… je veux te faire du bien… je veux te faire jouir… je veux t'entendre soupirer mon nom, murmurer que c'est bon, crier ton plaisir, hurler ta jouissance…

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Je recommençai mes baisers sur ses seins là où je m'étais arrêté. Toujours en douceur, j'embrassai ses tétons et elle se cambra sous la sensation. J'ajoutai des caresses avec mes mains sur ses cuisses. Encore une fois, je descendis vers son ventre et en aspirai la peau entre mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime Bella…

Je fis tournoyer ma langue dans son nombril et embrassai, embrassai, embrassai longuement sous son nombril. Je descendis vers son intimité que j'embrassai, d'abord comme si c'était sa bouche, j'ouvris ses lèvres intimes avec ma langue pour l'y insérer doucement, langoureusement.

-Oh mon dieu… soupira-t-elle, me faisant sourire contre son sexe.

Je mis plus d'entrain, la léchant pour finalement trouver son clitoris et l'aspirer entre mes lèvres. Je poussai mes doigts vers l'entrée de son vagin et je commençai à y faire des va et viens. Elle leva ses hanches pour chercher encore plus de friction, mais encore là, je l'immobilisai avec mes mains.

-Plus Edward… je te veux en moi…

Je donnai un dernier coup de langue sur son clitoris et je me relevai pour enlever mon boxer où pointait mon érection. Je revins vers elle et repris ma place entre ses jambes me couchant sur son corps, tout en mettant mes mains à plat sur ses mains, les faisant remonter jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je nichai mon visage dans son cou. Mon sexe frottait doucement contre le sien sous mes mouvements de bassin. Elle bascula le sien et j'entrai en elle d'un coup.

_Hummmm !_

-Oui… Edward…

-Relève tes jambes… je veux allez plus loin…

_Toujours plus loin !_

Elle releva ses jambes en pliant ses genoux le plus haut qu'elle le pouvait. J'entrai plus profondément et frappai contre son point G.

-Encore… oui… c'est si bon… murmura-t-elle.

Je sortis presque complètement et revint doucement pour frapper à nouveau au fond de son ventre. Je gardai longuement ce rythme faisant monter la jouissance. Je me relevai pour m'appuyer sur mes avant-bras et augmentai la puissance de mes poussées en elle, tout en gardant la langueur. J'aimais bien prendre mon temps. Garder une cadence lente. C'était différent, mais tout aussi bon.

-OUI… comme ça… ENCORE… Edward…

Son visage commençait à prendre les formes de son orgasme et je la trouvais encore plus belle.

-Laisse-toi aller… t'es tellement belle…

Je continuai mes mouvements et je la sentais encore plus proche de jouir. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou fortement.

-J'en peux plus… fais-moi jouir Edward… plus vite… plus fort…

C'était le signal que j'attendais, la demande ultime. Je n'en pouvais plus de tenir le rythme, je risquais de jouir avant elle d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai en accélérant le mouvement. Je frappais fort et vite, gardant un rythme endiablé. Son bassin se levait pour venir à ma rencontre à chacune de mes coups de rein. Elle haletait, elle était en sueur. Elle gémissait sans cesse était proche, tellement proche. Je sentais ses parois intimes se resserrer autour mon sexe palpitant.

-Oh seigneur EDDWAAARRDDD…..

-C'est ça… oui… BEEELLAAAA

Comme à mon habitude, je bougeai encore en elle après avoir éjaculé, prolongeant notre jouissance qui avait été forte. Elle tremblait sous moi. Je me laissai tomber sur le côté et je regardai son visage à la hauteur du mien. Elle me sourit. J'espérais qu'elle avait une fois de plus compris à quel point je l'aimais.

-Je t'aime Bella… n'en doute plus jamais…

Elle hocha la tête et les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle se blottie dans mes bras alors que je mettais la couette sur nos corps repu de plaisir et d'amour. Je me doutais bien que les hormones se bataillaient dans son corps et j'espérais que c'était parce qu'un petit bébé y était bien au chaud et non parce que ses règles allaient débarquées.

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève !**

**A bientôt j'espère !**

**isasoleil**


	30. DÉSOLÉE

2012-01-27

allo les filles

je voulais vous donner des nouvelles de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne publie pas en ce moment et que je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS quand je pourrai refaire une publication !

J'ai passé mon écho hier, j'ai 21 semaines ! ils ont vu que j'avais 2 bébés, des jumelles identiques !

Depuis le début de ma grossesse, je suis hyper fatiguée et je trouve que ça bouge bizarre dans mon ventre.

J'ai demandé à 3 reprises à faire une échographie, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment différent de mes deux autres grossesses. Mon ventre est ÉNORME, j'avais des nausées d'enfer, j'avais mal dans le bas du ventre, c'était pesant. J'étais certaine d'avoir plus de temps de fait. Les filles au bureau me disait que je devais avoir 3-4 bébés dans cette grosse bedaine là !

Mais les médecins disaient "tout va bien, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, repose-toi" C'est ce que j'ai fait mais ça bougeait de plus en plus bizarre et à PLEIN de place différente en même temps, du genre en haut et en bas en même temps mais vraiment une grande longueur que j'estimais vraiment trop longue pour un bébé de 18-20 semaines!

le verdict est tombée hier, IL Y A DEUX BÉBÉS, DES JUMELLES ! Nous sommes encore sous le choc !

Elles sont en position " T " une, la tête en bas côté droit et l'autre, à l'horizontal en haut du nombril, mais plus à gauche. voilà pourquoi ça bougeait bizarre !

le gynéco m'a arrêté de travailler jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse. mon col est trop mince, il doit avoir une épaisseur de 2.5cm et le mien n'a que 1.2 cm.

je dois être allongée le plus possible, pour ne pas que les bébés appuient trop souvent et trop longtemps sur mon col. le gynéco pense que j'ai des contractions que je ne sens pas !

il m'a prescrit des hormones intravaginales que je dois mettre le matin et le soir pour prévenir les contractions qui mèneraient à un accouchement prématuré.

j'ai seulement 21 semaines et je dois me rendre à 34 dans le meilleur des cas ! mon col peut rester stable à 1.2cm, le gynéco dit que je peux me rendre sans problème à 34 semaines avec un col plus mince, il ne doit surtout pas s'amincir encore sinon ce sera l'hospitalisation. je vais être suivi à la clinique GARE conjointement avec gynéco et md de famille et je dois passer des échographies aux deux semaines pour s'assurer que les bébés grandissent bien (J'ai pris juste 1 1/2 lbs) et que le col reste stable.

j'ai le moral à plat un peu... je sais pas trop comment gérer ça ! mais bon, j'imagine que de prendre une journée à la fois va être la meilleure solution.

à bientot j'espère

isa

* * *

2012-03-16

Bonjour les filles,  
Je prends quelques minutes pour vous donner de nouvelles! Plusieurs m'envoient des MP pour s'informer. Merci a toutes pour vos encouragements!  
Je suis maintenant à 30 semaines de grossesse et mes jumelles vont vraiment très bien! Par contre, je suis Hospitalisé depuis plus de 6 semaines et je n'ai pas le droit de me mobiliser. Je dois passer tous mon temps presque allongée dans mon lit, pour ne pas mettre de pression sur le fil qui tient mon col! Il y a 6 semaines ma gynécologue m'a fait un cerclage du col et je dois être hospitalisée dans un hôpital à 2h30 de chez jusqu'au minimum 34 semaines. J'ai accès internet, mais c'est difficile pour moi de réponse aux MP, car l'hôpital bloque FF sur son wifi, à cause du rated M!  
Alors voilà les dernières nouvelles!

Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès mon retour à la maison.  
Portez vous bien!  
Isasoleil  
Envoyé de mon iPad


	31. CHAPITRE 30

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**me revoici, un peu plus en forme mais tout de même épuisée par les deux coquines qui font de la boxe dans mon ventre. J'ai pas pu vous donner d'autres nouvelles, vu que je suis hospitalisée depuis le 31 janvier pour ma grossesse, et le lien internet ne permet pas d'accéder à Fanfiction dû au Rated M !**

**J'ai du subir un cerclage du col utérin le 1er février à 23 semaines de grossesse car mon col était effacé à 95 %. il ne me restait plus qu'un maigre 8 mm alors qu'à ce stade de la grossesse il y aurait du en avoir entre 35 et 40 mm. Suite à cette intervention, j'ai dû garder le lit pour les 9 dernières semaines pour ne pas mettre de pression sur le petit fil qui tenait mon col et qui aujourd'hui le tien toujours. **

**L'hospitalisation n'a pas été facile moralement. Je suis hospitalisée à 250 km de chez moi. Pas facile pour moi ni pour mon amoureux et encore moins pour mes enfants d'être séparée aussi longtemps. Je dois retourner chez moi autour du 16 avril à 34 semaines de grossesse car c'est à partir de cette semaine de grossesse que les gynécos et les pédiatres de ma région ont le nécessaire pour s'occuper de bébés de cet âge gestationnel. **

**J'aurais donc deux petites filles en santé (j'espère) au plus tard le 14 mai (38 semaines de grossesse) date à laquelle les médecins font sortir les jumeaux/jumelles non identiques. Et oui, mes filles ne sont pas identiques comme on me l'avait dit lors de ma première échographie. Et encore aujourd'hui, les médecins ne se prononcent qu'à 90% sur leur gémellité. Le tout sera confirmé lors de mon accouchement. **

**J'ai passé beaucoup beaucoup d'échographies pour vérifier leur croissance et à ce stade 32 semaines de grossesse, elles pèsent respectivement 4lbs15oz et 4lbs10oz. Elles sont énormes pour l'âge gestationnel, enfin, c'est ce que me disent les médecins. Elles seraient au 95e percentile.**

**voilà pour les nouvelles.**

**je ne peux pas vous promettre de reprendre l'écriture de façon régulière, mais j'essaierai de terminé cette fic d'ici la fin de l'année.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Voilà ce que je voulais vous poster en mars, sauf que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Je suis retournée chez moi le 12 avril 2012 à 33 3/7 semaines de grossesse. Mon col était toujours stable et je pouvais accoucher dans ma ville en toute sécurité pour mes filles. J'ai tenu bon jusqu'au 24 avril. Mon col s'est déchiré sans que je m'en aperçoive et le travail a commencé sans que je m'en rende compte non plus. A mon rendez-vous avec la gynéco le 12 avril, elle a vérifié et m'a annoncé que j'accoucherais dans la semaine, j'étais ouverte à 5 cm, qu'il faillait à nouveau m'hospitaliser espérant faire gagner quelques jours voire une semaine pour les bébés. Finalement j'ai été faire ma valise et j'ai eu des contractions chez moi. De retour à l'hôpital j'étais à 6 1/2cm, donc mes filles sont nées par césarienne dans la soirée à 35 1/7 semaines et elles se portent très bien. Chloé pesait 5lbs 12oz et Clara 5lbs 4oz. Elles se ressemblent vraiment. Si vous voulez voir leurs photos vous pouvez vous rendre sur le site de l'APJQ au .net et vous cliquez sur la section naissance. Faites défilez et vous les trouverez. **_

_**Je commence à reprendre la forme, mon corps souffre encore de la pesanteur des jumelles et de mes 11 semaines d'hospitalisation au lit. J'espère vous faire la fin de cette fic et terminer FMRFMV.**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement et à celles qui prenaient de mes nouvelles, ça me faisait chaud au coeur et encore aujourd'hui j'aime bien avoir de vos nouvelles.**_

_**à Bientôt **_

_**isasoleil**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 30**_

-Bella ! ça va ? demanda James.

Je me levai droit dans le lit alerté par les paroles de James. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir que ma belle n'était pas à mes côtés. J'enfilai un bas de pyjama et me levai partant à la recherche de Bella.

J'entendais l'eau de la salle de bain ainsi que des hauts le coeur et la chasse des toilettes.

-Ça va mieux… demanda doucement James.

-Oui…merci… dis lentement Bella.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Edward ? demanda James.

-Je suis déjà là, dis-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Je la vis, assise sur le sol, les genoux remontés, où elle avait appuyé sa tête sur ses avant-bras. Elle était pâle et tremblait un peu. Je me mis à genou devant elle, et caressa ses cheveux. James retrouva Victoria qui était en larmes tout près de la porte.

-Ça va ? demandais-je.

-Oui… enfin, je crois… répondit-elle faiblement.

Je l'aidai à se lever pour qu'elle puisse se rendre au lavabo pour se rafraîchir un peu. Elle se brossa les dents, je restai près d'elle.

-Ok ça suffit… je vais acheter un test à la pharmacie… soupira James derrière nous.

-NON, JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! s'exclama Victoria paniquée.

_Nous si !_

-Bébé…t'es encore plus malade que la dernière fois… il faut qu'on sache… c'est important, ça fait 34 jours… il va falloir qu'on fasse plus attention… il va falloir qu'on appelle notre médecin… Vicky… j'appelle Carlisle…

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes débordaient de ses yeux et elle s'accrocha désespérément à James pour verser un torrent de larmes, en murmurant des paroles de détresses incompréhensibles.

-Pourquoi elle pleure Victoria ? Elle a mal ? demanda Carlie en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Non ma puce, elle n'a pas mal, répondis-je en nous dirigeant tous les trois vers la cuisine.

_Pas physiquement, ma chérie… elle a mal, elle a peur… tellement mal que ça ne s'explique même pas…_

-Pourquoi James, il veut appeler papie si elle n'a pas mal ? insista-t-elle en stoppant ses pas.

Je regardai Bella. est-ce que je devrais dire à Carlie, se qui se passait réellement ?

-Viens ma puce, on va prendre le petit déjeuner, dit Bella en lui tendant la main.

-On va les laisser seuls, elle va nous en parler plus tard, soufflais-je en caressant les cheveux de notre fille, espérant qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions.

Après le petit déjeuner, j'avais aidé James à installer Victoria dans notre lit pour qu'elle se repose convenablement. Elle était épuisée par le stress et la crise de larmes l'avait achevée. Ses nausées redoublaient au gré de ses sanglots. J'allais prendre ma douche quand James sortit disant qu'il allait à la pharmacie acheter un test de grossesse. C'était difficile pour lui, il ne voulait pas aller contre la volonté de Victoria, mais il ne voulait pas se sentir à nouveau responsable d'un avortement spontané, d'un échec.

J'en étais à mettre mon jeans quand Carlie se mit à crier.

-MAMAN ! tu as mal ? PAPA ! PAPA ! PAPA ! VITE ! MAMAN ELLE EST MALADE… PAPAA !

_Merde !_

Je partis en courant pour rejoindre ma fille qui paniquait. Bella se retenait au comptoir, visiblement elle avait encore vomit.

-Bella… ça va ? demandais-je en la retenant contre moi.

-Encore une nausée, dit-elle tremblante.

-Viens par là…

Je la fit asseoir sur le canapé doucement.

-Carlie ma grande, va chercher ton oreiller et une couverture chaude pour maman, ok…

Sans répondre, elle partie à la course pour aller chercher ce que je lui avais demandé. Elle revint rapidement et j'installai confortablement ma chérie en souriant. Même si elle était mal en point, ça me rendait heureux qu'elle ait ces petits malaises. Ça voulait peut-être dire qu'elle était enceinte.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Toi… en fait… toi et… lui, dis-je en désignant son ventre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Maman tu vas mieux ?

-Oui ma puce, je vais un peu mieux…

Carlie éclata en sanglot en se jetant à son cou. Ça l'avait complètement retournée de voir Bella malade.

Ma belle l'enlaça, refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

Je m'accroupis devant elles caressant les cheveux de ma fille. Elle avait encore des moments d'insécurité, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait qu'un adulte autour d'elle, était vulnérable.

-J'ai eu peur, dit-elle après s'être calmée.

-C'est passé là… je vais mieux…

-Je peux me coller avec toi ?

Bella ouvrit la couverture et Carlie s'installa confortablement avec elle. Je mis un film et apportai une bouteille d'eau à Bella.

-Edward… Victoria… elle veut voir Esmée…

-D'accord, je vais l'appeler. James vient de me laisser un message, pour dire qu'il allait au parc, prendre une marche, d'après moi, ça va être long. Repose-toi mon amour.

J'embrassai son front et me dirigeai dans la cuisine pour appeler ma mère. Ma mère ne prit même pas le temps de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin. Lorsque je lui ai dit que Victoria paniquait parce qu'elle avait du retard dans ses règles, elle m'avait dit : "j'arrive tout de suite!"

Je dus répondre à une tonne de questions concernant la fatigue et les vomissements de Bella de ce matin. Ma mère était survoltée, exactement comme ma soeur, à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau petit enfant.

Mon père lui, était un peu plus "médecin". Il passait son temps à rassurer Carlie sur les malaises de Bella. Il touchait son visage pour vérifier à température de sa peau sous l'oeil bien veillant de ma Carlie.

-Carlie, souffla ma belle en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Je suis là maman…

-Elle n'a pas de fièvre… dit mon père pour la cinquième fois.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et elle eut un petit mouvement de recul devant les 5 paires d'yeux qui la regardaient.

-Bonjour, dit-elle doucement en se relevant.

-Tu vas bien Bella ? demanda mon père.

-Un peu mieux, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Deux heures, répondis-je.

-Tu veux un bouillon, ma chérie, demanda ma mère.

Depuis son arrivée, ma mère avait pris le contrôle de la cuisine. Elle s'était portée au chevet de Victoria et elle avait fait un bouillon, une salade de pâtes et des sandwichs en quantité industrielle.

-Esmée, vous êtes trop bonne pour moi, vous allez devoir emménager à Phoenix, si vous me gâter trop, je ne pourrai plus me passer de vous, répondis-je en souriant.

-Viens, Victoria s'est levée elle aussi, dit ma mère en prenant ma douce par les épaules, prenant la direction de la cuisine.

On discutait tranquillement James, mon père et moi sans vraiment tenir une conversation. On entendait des bouts de conversation de Bella et Victoria avec ma mère à la cuisine et nous étions tous très impatient qu'elles aillent faire ces tests pipi. Ma mère nous racontait les plans qu'elle avait imaginés pour la nouvelle maison au Mexique, ajoutant qu'elle ferait une grand chambre pour les enfants à venir, avec un coin pour Carlie, moins bébé. Comment elle voulait avoir des couleurs vivantes et chaleureuses pour la décoration

-Tu y vas la première ? demanda Bella à Victoria.

Le silence se fit dans le salon à ces paroles. Victoria ressortit après 2 minutes.

-À mon tour… souffla Bella avant d'entrer et fermer la porte.

Nous entendîmes à nouveau la porte de la salle de bain, signe que Bella avait terminé son test elle aussi.

-On va dans le salon, demanda Victoria.

-Oui.

Elle arrivèrent tout deux avec un petit bâton test dans le creux de la main. Bella prit place à côté de moi et de Carlie, tandis que Victoria, se plaça entre James et Esmée. Carlisle resta debout et regarda sa montre.

-Dans deux minutes les filles, annonça-t-il.

Je sentais Bella très nerveuse. Elle me regarda et je lui souris, en espérant que ça la rassurerait.

-Victoria, dit James.

-Regarde, toi… dit-elle en lui mettant le test dans les mains.

James se figea un instant avant de poser ses yeux sur ce qu'il y avait dans sa main. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une grande inspiration et tourna le bâton dans ses mains.

-Vicky…

Elle ferma les yeux, comme si ça l'empêcherait d'entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Regarde-moi mon amour, dit-il sa voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Elle vrilla son regard dans le sien. Bella saisit ma main craignant le pire. Nous étions tous immobiles, attendant la réponse.

James hocha la tête positivement en souriant.

-C'est vrai ? murmura Victoria.

-Oui, mon amour, tu es enceinte…

Ma mère mit la main sur sa bouche après avoir soufflé un « merci mon dieu ». Victoria prit le test dans les mains de James et le regarda à son tour. Elle glissa ses doigts sur les deux petites fenêtre avant de placer sa main sur son ventre de façon tellement maternelle. Personne en parlait ni ne bougeait, ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

James leva le visage de Victoria et après qu'elle lui ait rendu son sourire, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après les étreintes, les félicitations et les larmes de joie de mes amis, je voulais vivre la même joie. Je tournai mon visage vers Bella.

-Regarde Bella…

-Non…

-Bella ?

-Je veux regarder toute seule… dit-elle en se levant.

-Bella… attends, dis-je en la rattrapant, alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte de notre chambre.

_Elle n'allait pas me faire ça ?_

-Je veux le faire toute seule, s'il te plaît Edward.

-Bella, si tu ne veux pas le faire devant les autres, je comprends, mais, moi je veux être là… Je veux vivre ça aussi, positif ou négatif, je ne veux rien manquer cette fois, je te l'ai déjà dit Bella…

-Oh Edward, je suis désolée, bien sûr que je veux que tu sois là… même si j'ai peur que tu sois déçu, je t'ai promis que tu vivrais tout…

Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. J'entendais mes parents expliquer pourquoi nous étions partis dans la chambre. Pauvre puce, je n'avais même pas pensé à elle.

-Edward ? Carlie ?

_Et elle croyait ne pas devenir un bonne mère !_

-On s'est parlé quand tu dormais, ne t'en fait pas pour elle. Viens, dit-il en me tirant la main.

Nous étions assis sur le lit tous les deux un à côté de l'autre. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Regarde mon amour, ça ne va rien changer… je vais t'aimer encore…

-Je sais… je t'aime aussi Edward.

Elle souffla un bon coup et retourna le bâton dans sa main mais la laissa fermée.

-Ensemble, d'accord ?

-Ensemble, ma belle, vas-y… l'encourageais-je.

Elle ouvrit la main, posa ses yeux sur les deux petites fenêtres et elle fondis en larmes.

-Edward… je suis enceinte…

-Oui, mon amour, tu es enceinte… si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Oh merci Bella… merci, merci, merci…

Je pris mon visage entre ses mains et l'embrassai avec force, mouillant mon visage de ses larmes.

-Je t'aime tant… soufflais-je sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre le baiser.

J'étais heureux de ressentir ça ! Je n'avais pas été heureux d'attendre Carlie avec Tanya, alors que là, c'était un bonheur inexplicable.

Mon baiser se fit plus insistant, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle accepta de me laisser entrer pour l'embrasse et la cajoler à ma guise. Lorsqu'elle gémit, je brisai le baiser et posai mon front contre le sien.

-On va le dire à Carlie…demandais-je excité d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui, Edward…

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et nous retournâmes au salon pour rejoindre les autre, mais surtout pour dire à Carlie qu'elle allait devenir une grande sœur. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, ma mère se précipita sur nous pour nous étreindre très fort. Notre sourire en disait long sur le résultat du test.

-Oh mon dieu c'est vrai, je vais avoir un troisième petit enfant… Oh merci les enfants…

Ce fut au tour de mon père de nous serrer dans ses bras et nous féliciter. James et Victoria s'approchèrent et les larmes de Victoria eurent raison de ma belle. Nous étions heureux pour eux également. C'était juste trop beau.

Carlie qui était restée sur le canapé, qui n'avait pas bougé se leva lorsque Bella fut de nouveau près de moi et que les autres, comme par magie se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

-Carlie, dis-je doucement.

-On va avoir un bébé alors ? dit-elle doucement.

_On ? elle avait dit ON !_

-Oui, Maman a un petit bébé dans son ventre, mais il arrivera après noël… répondis-je pour la situé dans le temps.

-Pour l'instant, il est encore vraiment très petit, on ira acheter des livres pour te montrer à quoi il peut ressembler… dit Bella en s'approchant d'elle.

Bella se baissa pour être à la même hauteur que notre fille. Elle avait un air triste et j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, elle qui avait toujours voulu un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

-Tu vas restée ma maman à moi aussi Bella ?

_oh merde !_

-Oh mais bien sur ma grande… tu vas toujours rester MA grande fille… je te promets que je vais restée ta maman. Ça ne change rien, je reste ta maman… viens là, dit Bella en lui ouvrant les bras.

Elle se jeta à son cou et la serra fort contre elle. J'oubliais souvent combien elle était insécure, même après toutes les démonstrations d'amour que Bella et moi avions envers elle, elle avait peur que Bella ne l'aime plus.

_Je m'approchai d'elles et je les enlaçai toutes les deux. J'avais une famille et elle allait s'agrandir!_

Finalement Carlie avait fini par montrer sa joie envers la grossesse et elle nous posa des questions sur où il dormirait, comment il s'appellerait, si ce serait un garçon ou une fille et sur comment c'était quand elle était dans le ventre de Tanya.

Avec ma mère, nous avions donc sortis les albums photos de Carlie lorsqu'elle était bébé, espérant trouver de quoi mieux expliquer cette partie si triste pour moi, et malheureusement, il n'y avait que deux photos de Tanya enceinte. Une que mon père avait pris d'elle dans la robe de couleur ivoire qu'elle avait porté pour le mariage, avant la cérémonie et l'autre, juste avant l'accouchement dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas de sourire.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en soufflant juste avant de répondre aux questions insistantes de Carlie. J'avais de la difficulté à répondre à ses questions, puisque pour la plupart, je n'avais pas la réponse. C'était d'autant plus souffrant. Ma mère venait souvent à son secours, pour ne pas dire toujours. C'est Tanya qui aurait dû répondre à ses questions, c'est elle qui avait été enceinte. Ça me faisait me sentir une fois de plus en colère contre Tanya.

-Papa, tu n'es pas sur les photos avec Tanya ?

_Merde !_

-Oh euh… non… j'étais parti chercher les valises… dans la voiture…

Ma mère continua de tourner les pages et moi j'étais déconnecté totalement de ce qu'elle racontait.

Ma mère se faisait un honneur de parfaire l'album de Carlie à chacune de ses visites en récoltant des photos sur les différents appareils le mien, celui d'Alice et maintenant celui de Bella afin de les faire développer pour les placer lors de sa prochaine visite.

-On peut prendre une photo de papa, maman et moi pour la mettre dans mon album ? après on en fait une tout le monde ensemble.

-Bien sur ma chérie, Bella, vient nous rejoindre, dis-je heureux de me sortir de ce moment pénible.

Ma mère se leva pour laisser sa place à Bella et on s'installa tous les trois, tout sourire. Ma mère immortalisa le moment avec son appareil.

Ma mère, prise dans son euphorie, insista même pour faire une photo individuelle de Bella et de Victoria, nous faisant promettre d'en faire une par semaine, chacune de leur côté, pour suivre l'évolution.

Carlie se posait énormément de question sur la grossesse et ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour nous aider avec le bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de ma belle. Ce fut vite l'heure de dormir et elle était complètement épuisée à cause des émotions de la journée, qu'elle n'avait pas toutes très bien compris, surtout face à Tanya et le peu de photo qu'il y avait d'elles ensemble, et surtout, pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une seule photo de nous trois ensemble, alors qu'elle avait 4 ans. Même si elle savait que nous n'étions pas amoureux, elle devait espérer voir des photos de ses parents ensembles, comme tous les enfants normaux. J'en avait presque blêmit en voyant une photo, du temps où j'avais essayé d'être en couple et d'être une vraie famille avec Tanya. En regardant mon visage sur cette photo, je vis tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Une mascarade. Mon sourire forcé sur la photo en était la preuve.

James et Victoria décidèrent de partir dormir à l'hôtel près le l'aéroport puisque leur avion était à 8h00 le lendemain matin et je m'imaginais très bien qu'il voulait passer du temps rien que tous les deux. Mes parents retournèrent, quant à eux, chez Alice.

Après avoir couché Carlie, je pris une douche pendant que Bella finissait de préparer les boîtes à lunch pour le lendemain. J'étais heureux des évènements de la journée, j'allais être père à nouveau, ça me comblait de joie. Mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul. J'ouvris la douche et je laissai l'eau couler sur moi sans bouger.

La séance d'album photo de cet après-midi m'avait vidée. J'étais épuisé d'avoir vécu une gamme d'émotions toutes différentes les unes des autres. J'avais été en colère contre Tanya, réalisant que Carlie n'avait pas de photos de lorsqu'elle était dans le ventre de sa mère. Moi ça m'allait très bien de ne pas la voir enceinte sur des photos, les souvenirs suffisaient amplement. Mais pour Carlie, je voyais bien que ça avait de l'importance. Je me détestais pour lui avoir menti sur les raisons de mon absence sur les photos. Je bénissais ma mère pour avoir répondu aux questions de ma fille.

Je me savonnai rapidement voulant mettre fin à ses pensées et je passai un bas de pyjama pour aller m'installer au piano.

Bella vint me rejoindre et je jouai quelques pièces de musique classique, avant qu'on aille dormir. Sa joue était appuyée contre mon bras depuis un long moment, j'appréciais le moment.

-Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle en se levant.

-Je t'attends… je ne bouge pas.. ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué.

Elle m'embrassa du bout des lèvres et partit vers la salle de bain.

Je jouai des pièces plus harmonieuses et beaucoup plus joyeuses. Je voulais mettre les mauvais souvenirs de côtés, pour ne penser qu'à l'avenir. J'avais trouvé mon coin de paradis avec Bella et je comptais bien tout faire pour que notre vie de famille soit la plus belle possible.

Bella arriva vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre en satin, laissant l'air embaumer le parfum de sa crème pour le corps. Je voyais ses tétons pointer au travers le tissu mince de son vêtement.

_Ça donne envie mon vieux !_

Je me tournai face à elle et l'embrassai doucement sur la bouche. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et la fis passer à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et s'agrippa à mes cheveux, me faisant passer des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle me fit pencher la tête et approfondit le baiser en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche.

_Hummm... t'as vu ça mon vieux ! _

Je gémis avant de répondre ardemment à sa demande. Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que nous ayons besoin de reprendre notre souffle.

-Waouh… c'est vrai alors, ce que Jacob raconte… les femmes enceintes deviennent plus gourmandes…

-Te moques pas Cullen… j'ai toujours été gourmande, je croyais que tu le savais déjà, sauf que là, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à fêter et je veux la fêter avec toi… soufflât-elle avant de reprendre mes lèvres fougueusement.

_Gourmande ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque les hormones seront encore plus présentes ?_

Elle roula des hanches, me provoquant, se frottant effrontément sur mon érection naissante.

-Tu sens tellement bon… murmurais-je descendant des baisers dans son cou.

Mes mains n'avaient pas bougées de sa taille jusque là, se déplacèrent sur ses fesses par dessus son vêtement, pour la faire frotter encore plus sur moi. Je savais qu'elle était nue sous ce vêtement léger, mais de le sentir sur la pulpe de mes doigts au travers du tissu m'enhardit encore plus.

-Bébé… dis-moi que tu n'es pas nue sous cette robe de chambre ? grognais-je.

-Je suis nue sous ma robe de chambre et… j'ai envie de toi… de faire l'amour… là sur le banc de ton piano… murmura-t-elle près de mon oreille qu'elle mordilla et je frissonnais sous elle.

Je baissai le devant de mon pantalon et mon boxer, faisant dresser mon sexe entre nous deux. Je dénouai la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, mais la laissai sur ses épaules, dévoilant ses seins, son ventre et son sexe.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Si Carlie se réveille, j'aurai le temps de ranger mon service trois pièces… garde la robe de chambre sur tes épaules… sinon… on oublie le banc de piano… souriais-je après m'être expliqué.

-À vos ordres, monsieur Cullen… soufflât-elle de façon sexy.

_Oooh ! terrain dangereux ma belle !_

-Tu veux m'appeler monsieur Cullen… fait gaffe, je pourrais sortir ma boîte magique et t'attacher à mon piano…, dis-je sérieusement, en agrippant sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

-Ce serait une très bonne idée, j'en ai de plus en plus envie de vivre l'expérience de cette boîte…

_Putain de merde !_

-Tu vas me rendre fou…

Je promenai mes mains sur son corps, caressant la courbe de ses seins avant de les prendre doucement dans mes paumes, frôlant doucement mes pouces sur ses tétons qui se durcissaient encore plus à mon contact. J'approchai mon visage du sien et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes sensuellement, je fis traîner ma langue dessus, avec la pointe seulement, pour ensuite l'insérer dans sa bouche pour venir la frotter contre son palais, toujours avec la pointe, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasser passionnément.

Mes mains toujours sur ses seins, je la sentais frissonner de plaisir. Elle recommença à se frotter contre moi, et le bout de mon sexe glissait directement sur mon clitoris, et elle gémit dans ma bouche. Je répondis à son mouvement en poussant mes hanches vers elle, accentuant la caresse, ce qui fit gonfler son petit paquet de nerfs.

Elle passa sa main entre nos deux corps et plaquai mon érection de sa paume directement où elle la voulait, se déhanchant encore plus.

Elle faisait glisser mon sexe toujours sur son clitoris et elle renversa la tête vers l'arrière sentant la jouissance arriver. Je raffermis ma prise sur ses seins, avant de les relâcher, alors qu'elle plaça son autre main sur le couvercle refermé du clavier du piano faisant rebondir ses seins au rythme de son corps.

_Mon vieux, putain qu'elle est belle !_

Je rapprochai mes mains de ses tétons, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se frotter contre ces dernières, créant une sensation d'excitation divine, puisqu'elle releva la tête pour vriller son regard dans le mien, remplit de désir brûlant et elle me sourit juste avant de jouir.

-Oh ouiiii…. c'est booonnnn !

Elle continua de se déhancher doucement pour savourer cet orgasme merveilleux, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre d'être en elle. Le frottement sur mon sexe m'avais excité au plus haut point et maintenant. Je soulevai son bassin pour guider mon sexe à l'intérieur de d'elle et je la fis monter et descendre sur mon érection palpitante laissant mes mains sur sa taille.

-Oh bordel… tu es tellement serrée…

Elle avait encore les parois intimes contractées par son orgasme et elle hurla presque de plaisir lorsque je frappai au fond d'elle.

-Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps… soufflais-je.

-Moi non plus, dit-elle haletante.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, appuya son front contre le mien et je la serrai contre moi faisant glisser nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Je descendis mes mains pour empoigner ses fesses plus fortement pour activer le mouvement, les écartant par le fait même, ce qui fit cogner mes testicules entre elles.

_Humm... elle est trop bonne !_

Elle se laissa submerger par un second orgasme et j'eu juste le temps d'étouffer son cri de jouissance avec un baiser brûlant. J'accélérai le rythme pour me mener à ma libération en elle.

Je continuai de la faire monter et descendre sur mon sexe lentement savourant les dernières effluves de notre plaisir. Je la laissai sur mes cuisses, mon sexe toujours en elle et je remontai doucement sa robe de chambre en satin qui était tombé au creux de ses coudes. Pour mon plaisir oculaire, je la ramenai sur ses épaules, juste assez pour la couvrir mais me laisser une vue sur ses seins, son ventre et son intimité.

_Je suis un homme heureux !_

Je l'embrassai savourant la douceur de notre baiser avant de la prendre dans mes bras la maintenant sous les fesses, mon sexe toujours en elle et nous dirigeai vers la salle de bain où je la déposai sur le comptoir.

Je me retirai lentement de sa chaleur et je nous nettoyai avant de la transporter, à nouveau, vers la chambre. Je la glissai nue sous les draps après lui avoir mis un shorty et une camisole, nous n'avions pas parlé, je ne voulais pas briser l'état post orgasmique dans lequel nous étions encore. J'allai vérifier Carlie dans sa chambre, et revint se blottir contre Bella.

-Edward… tu crois que Carlie a bien pris la nouvelle ?

-Je crois oui… c'est plutôt le peu de photo d'elle et de Tanya, qu'elle a moins bien pris… comme si elle était déçue encore une fois de voir une illusion se briser… ça l'a encore bouleversée…

_Pauvre chérie ! Je n'ai même pas su la réconforter, ni la rassurer !_

-C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eu… en plus, elle a tellement peur que je ne l'aime plus… comment peut-elle penser une chose pareille ?

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

-Tanya a toujours préféré ne pas s'en occuper ou juste combler les besoins essentiels… ne lui faisait que peu de câlins… je ne l'ai jamais entendu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… elle répondait toujours «moi aussi» quand Carlie lui disait «je t'aime»…

_J'aurais dû intervenir, dire à Tanya combien c'était important !_

-Pauvre puce… tu crois qu'elle le sait que je l'aime… tu m'as déjà entendu lui dire ? et si je ne lui avais jamais dit ? Edward, je ne me souviens plus ! si je ne lui ai jamais dit, paniqua-t-elle s'asseyant dans le lit.

-Bella… je suis certain que tu lui as déjà dit… c'est juste que tu le fais tellement naturellement… tu ne t'es jamais posé la question… recouches-toi…

-Oh mon dieu Edward… c'est pour ça qu'elle pense que je ne serai plus sa maman après la naissance du bébé… c'est parce que je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais… dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

-Mon amour… soufflais-je en souriant.

Elle faisait tellement bien son rôle de mère auprès de ma fille. Ça me faisait plaisir et ça me rendait heureux de voir à quel point le bien-être de Carlie était important pour elle. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'enlaçai doucement.

-Ne te met pas dans cet état… Carlie sait que tu l'aimes… arrête de pleurer… ma chérie…

-Mais Edward… elle m'appelle maman et je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aime… je ne suis pas mieux que Tanya…

_Elle alla trop loin quand même ! Elle n'est aucunement comparable à Tanya !_

-Je t'interdis de dire ça… Tu es Bella, et tu n'as rien à voir avec Tanya… et ça Carlie le sait….

J'essayais de la réconforter, mais elle avait tellement de peine. J'avais peur qu'elle se mettre à vomir.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas te mettre à pleurer comme ça, chaque fois que tu ne te rappelles plus de quelque chose.

-Oh Edward… j'ai tellement de peine… je suis une vraie fontaine…

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigeas vers la salle de bain où une fois de plus, elle vida son estomac dans la cuvette. Je l'avais rejoins après les spasmes de son estomac et la serrer fort contre moi après qu'elle s'est nettoyée.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Ouais… est-ce que je vais passer mon temps à pleurer et à vomir…

-On en parlera avec le médecin, lors du premier rendez-vous..

-Je suis fatiguée Edward…

-Viens dormir, dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu es certain que j'ai déjà dit à Carlie que je l'aime et pas juste un "_moi aussi_" ?

-Absolument. Tu sais quoi mon amour… je crois que tu es un peu émotive…

-Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-J'en suis certain… Tu lui diras demain… tu lui diras autant de fois que tu le souhaites que tu l'aimes… même si je suis sur que tu lui as dit plusieurs fois…

-D'accord… dit-elle en se recouchant.

Je m'installai derrière elle et je l'enlaçai. J'avais envie de rire de ses réactions émotives, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas l'offusquer. Ses émotions étaient en montagne russe et j'espère pour elle qu'elle pourrait vivre ces changements sans trop de difficultés.

Bella continuait d'avoir la nausée continuellement. Au travail, je savais qu'Angela et Jacob étaient aux petits soins avec elle. Ça me rassurait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fatigue pour rien. Leah avait donné naissance à la petite Claire, il y a quelques jours, la journée même du mariage d'Alice et de Jasper, soit le 1er août. Elle en était à 39 semaines et le travail était commencé, donc lors de la soirée elle avait crevé les eaux sur la piste de danse.

À notre grande surprise, Jacob avait été d'un calme olympien et avait assuré complètement. Même mon père n'avait rien eu à faire tellement il maîtrisait la situation. Jacob avait prit beaucoup d'assurance, n'ayant pas eu le choix face à Leah qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa panique la nuit de mon anniversaire avec les triplés.

Bella est maintenant à près de 13 semaines de grossesse, et le médecin disait que les nausées s'estomperaient d'ici quelques semaines. Elle prenait quotidiennement des suppléments vitaminiques et elle prenait aussi du poids adéquatement, alors, rien ne pouvait nous faire s'inquiéter.

Elle avait augmenté la quantité des câlins avec Carlie, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que notre fille voit cette grossesse et la venue d'un petit frère ou une petite sœur comme un abandon. Nous en avions parlé beaucoup et Bella ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle se sente tassée ou mise à l'écart. C'est pourquoi, elle avait acheté des tonnes de livres où on pouvait suivre l'évolution du bébé et parler de différents sujets.

Victoria et James nous appelaient aux deux semaines, elle en était à 14 semaines, soit une semaine de plus que Bella. Ils étaient suivi de très près par leur médecin, alors elle avait beaucoup plus de rendez-vous que Bella. De plus, la semaine dernière, Victoria avait passé une échographie et ils avaient eu l'heureuse nouvelle d'attendre des jumeaux. Ils étaient comblés par la nouvelle et ça se comprenait. Victoria devait tout de même en faire le moins possible pour ne pas se fatiguer et bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir un orgasme, pour ne pas stimuler une contraction utérine, pour ne pas prendre le risque de provoquer à nouveau une fausse couche. Mais ils étaient bien avec ça, ils se disaient que 9 mois, c'était peu si on comptait le nombre de mois qu'il y avait dans une vie, et puis, il n'en restait plus que six.

Alice et Jasper avaient finalement prit l'avion pour l'Italie la semaine dernière 2 jours après le mariage et ils venaient nous rejoindre au Mexique aujourd'hui. Le mariage avait été digne d'un conte de fée. Alice avait une robe bustier blanche avec une longue traîne brodée de milliers de perles à la main. Jasper avait revêtu un costume gris avec chemise et cravate blanche. Carlie avait assuré en tant que bouquetière et Bella et moi comme témoin pour Alice et Jasper. Ma soeur avait vraiment trouvé son prince charmant et elle avait eu le mariage de ses rêves.

Bella avait, évidemment, pleuré tout le long de la cérémonie, sa grossesse l'avait transformé en fontaine, comme elle le disait elle-même, et surtout lorsque Jasper l'avait remercié d'être sa meilleure amie et d'avoir fait entrer Alice dans sa vie. Qu'il n'avait espéré que le tiers du bonheur qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui, le jour où il trouverait la femme de sa vie.

Je rayonnais encore plus, ne cessait de dire combien j'étais comblé de ma vie, en faisant le bilan de la dernière année. Tanya avait rappelé une fois et Bella lui avait donnée des nouvelles de Carlie, et lui avait aussi annoncé sa grossesse. Tanya l'avait félicité et encouragé parce qu'elle avait le meilleur papa qu'un enfant et qu'une femme pouvait rêver entre les mains.

Je ne voulais pas que Bella donne des nouvelles à Tanya à contre-cœur. Je comprenais que Tanya pouvait se sentir mieux en parlant avec elle qu'avec moi, mais si Bella me l'avait demandé, je l'aurais fait de façon respectueuse et responsable. De plus, nous n'étions pas dans l'obligation de le faire face au jugement de la garde de Carlie. On le faisait, parce qu'on voulait qu'il reste un lien si petit soit-il entre Tanya et Carlie. Pour ne pas se faire reprocher par Carlie d'avoir tout fait pour mettre Tanya de côté.

Carlie fêtait son anniversaire dans quelques jours, soit le 13 août, un mois jour pour jour avant celui de Bella. Nous étions tous dans l'avion qui nous emmènerait au Mexique dans la nouvelle villa de Esmée et Carlisle. Carlie avait insisté pour emmener son amie Kristen avec nous pour fêter leur anniversaire puisqu'elles étaient nées à deux jours d'intervalle, soit le 11 août, pour Kristen. Les parents de cette dernière avaient acceptés

Avec sa grossesse, Bella trouvait important de ne pas rayer Tanya de la vie de notre fille. Même si pour l'instant, Carlie ne voulait pas entendre parler, un jour, elle était certaine que notre petite fille ressentirait le besoin de voir Tanya et j'essayais de m'y faire tranquillement, pour ne pas paniquer quand ce jour viendra. Mais ce qui me faisait encore plus peur, c'était d'expliquer à ma fille les vraies raisons de sa venue au monde. Pour l'instant elle s'imaginait très bien que cela c'était passé comme la grossesse de Bella. J'espérais juste que la journée où je devrais lui donner une explication, elle ne m'en voudrait pas.

Nous étions donc Bella et moi assis au bout de la rangée et les filles côté hublot pour regarder dehors, même si elle avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles pour regarder le film qui était diffusé. Nous avions l'air d'une belle petite famille, et je ne pus que penser à ce que nous serions dans 6 mois, une belle petite.

-Ça va ma chérie ? demandais-je à Bella.

-Oui, ça va… je pensais juste qu'il ne restait plus que 6 mois avant de pouvoir serrer notre bébé dans nos bras.

-Moi aussi, j'ai hâte, tu crois que ce sera quoi ?

-Edward, arrête avec cette question, je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle.

_J'avais envie de savoir tout de suite moi !_

-Toutes les filles au bureau sont d'accord pour dire qu'elles savaient au fond d'elle que c'était un garçon ou une fille.

_Ça doit être pareil pour Bella !_

-D'accord… j'ai tendance à penser que c'est un garçon…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je crois que c'est plutôt pour que Carlie ne se sente pas remplacée par une petite sœur, je crois que si c'est un garçon…

-Bella… souprais-je.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais promis que je ne reviendrais pas avec ça…

-Tu sais très bien que Carlie ne perdra pas sa place…

-Edward, je sais, mais si elle se sentait délaissée… promets-moi qu'on va faire attention à elle aussi, même si le bébé prends beaucoup de place et demande beaucoup de soin… dit-elle la gorge nouée… luttant contre ses larmes.

-Chut… je te promets qu'on va faire attention, dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle se colla contre moi et se calma peu à peu. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras et je la réveillai lorsque nous étions sur le point d'atterrir.

-Hey ma belle… on va bientôt arriver, murmurais-je en caressant sa joue.

-Maman, regarde… on est presque arrivée…

-Oui, ma chérie… répondit-elle.

-Bella… est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se baigner dans la mer ? demanda Kristen.

-Oh… j'imagine que oui, mais je n'ai pas demandé à Esmée si la villa était au bord de la mer.

-Vous savez quoi les filles, moi je suis certain que la villa est sur le bord de la plage…

-Comment tu sais ? demanda Carlie.

-Parce que papie il adore voir la mer de la maison et qu'il aime bien s'y baigner.

-Edward… on va pouvoir se baigner dans la mer alors ? renchérit Kristen.

-S'il y a une plage, oui. Je vais même y aller avec vous.

Les filles s'écrièrent de joie en sautillant sur leur siège.

En sortant de l'avion, nous avions un merveilleux comité d'accueil pour nous attendre. Mes parents ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper étaient présent.

-Oh mes amours… s'écria ma mère en nous voyant arriver.

Carlie couru vers elle pour l'enlacer. Kristen fit un énorme câlin à Alice. Je me dirigeai vers mon père, où nous discutions en allant chercher les bagages.

Je jetai un oeil à Bella, j'étais un peu inquiet. Je ne voulais pas que ce voyage la fatigue.

-Elle a l'air de bien aller, dit mon père en regardant dans la même direction que moi.

-Oui. Elle a encore quelques nausées, surtout le matin, répondis-je.

-Ça va bientôt lui passer, tenta de me rassurer mon père.

Nous récupérèrent les valises et nous rejoignions notre famille.

Ma soeur avait encore fait des folies vestimentaires.

-Alice Cullen, arrête de mettre des idées préconçues dans la tête de ma fille, s'écria Bella en se dirigeant vers elle en la pointant du doigt.

-Relax Bella… j'ai aussi rapporter une salopette en jeans… tu vois, je n'ai aucune idée préconçue et d'ailleurs, j'ai acheté en double… dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Minute, je ne vais pas avoir de jumeaux… s'écria Bella.

-Je sais, l'autre ensemble, c'est pour moi…

_Ma soeur est enceinte !_

-Alice… tu … je…. Vous... JASPER. !

-Relax Bella… c'est pas bon pour mon neveu ou ma nièce…

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Mais, comment veux-tu que je me relaxe, quand tu viens de m'annoncer que tu es enceinte ! renchérit Bella.

-Alice t'es enceinte ? pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'écria presque Jasper.

_Foutue Alice !_

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que je suis enceinte. Si j'ai acheté des vêtements pour bébé en double, c'est pour le jour où je vais en avoir. Je ne vais pas aller à Milan sans acheter tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile dans le futur. Vous ne comprenez strictement rien à la mode.

_Foutue Alice !_

-Alice bébé… c'est parce que c'est toi la spécialiste… nous on ne fait que suivre tes précieux conseils… tu es la meilleure…

-Oh Jazz… tu es tellement parfait… je t'aime…

_Lèche botte !_

Arrivés à la villa, je reconnus la touche magique de ma mère pour la décoration. Le décor est enchanteur, la végétation était dense autour de la villa et la cours arrière laissait une vue incroyable sur la plage.

Les filles, ayant mit leur maillot en dessus, enlevèrent leur robe en vitesse pour se diriger vers la plage. Je ne pus que courir derrière elle en enlevant mon tee-shirt pour rester en bermudas, suivi par Jasper.

Mon père embrassa Bella et retourna vers la villa. J'aurais bien voulu être un petit oiseau pour écouter ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Ça me faisait du bien de voir mes parents s'entendre avec ma petite amie.

Bella enleva sa robe pour ne rester qu'en bikini. Elle la posa sur le transat et avança doucement dans la mer vers nous. Je la vis baisser les yeux vers son ventre et poser une main dessus, juste sur le renflement sous son nombril. C'en était presque émouvant. Elle continua de s'enfoncer dans l'eau pour nous rejoindre.

-Maman ! s'exclama Carlie en la voyant arriver.

-Hey… alors, vous vous amusez ?

-Oui…. AAAHHHHHH ! s'écria-t-elle, alors que je la saisissais par la taille pour la faire voler dans les airs avant qu'elle tombe dans l'eau.

-Edward, fait attention, elle aurait pu se faire mal.

-Bella… ne t'en fait pas pour elle, elle nage comme un poisson, regarde… dis-je en pointant Carlie qui revenait vers Kristen et Jasper.

Je n'avais pas lancer ma fille plus loin pour rien, je voulais être un peu seul avec ma belle. Je l'attirai à moi collai mon torse contre son dos posant mes mains sur son petit ventre. Je posai mon menton sur le haut de sa tête.

-Vous parliez de quoi avec Carlisle ? demandais-je curieux.

-De toi ! de combien il est heureux de revoir l'étincelle revivre dans tes yeux éteints et de son sentiment de culpabilité de t'avoir encouragé à marier Tanya… il sait que ça te rendait malheureux…

Mon père avait fait ce qu'il croyait le mieux pour moi et pour Carlie à ce moment là. Personne n'avait voulu se mouiller pour prendre une décision, sauf lui. Même si je lui en avais voulu à mort à ce moment, aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je suis heureux qu'il ait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Bella se retourna dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire comme ça ?

-Je suis juste heureux. Mon père a raison, j'étais malheureux avant de te rencontrer. Il n'y avait que Carlie qui réussissait à me faire sourire.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir ce pouvoir.

-Tu n'as pas que ce pouvoir, tu en as plusieurs autres et de TRÈS intéressant…

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou, alors que je nous enfonçais plus loin dans la mer. Elle croisa ses jambes autour de ma taille et se laissai guider. Je m'arrêtai quand nos corps furent dans l'eau jusqu'aux aisselles et je m'emparai de ses lèvres en la pressant contre moi, empoignant ses fesses pour la presser contre moi.

_Hummm! on pourrait s'amuser un peu mon vieux !_

-Tu m'as emmené au large pour abuser de moi ?

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, dis-je en poussant ma dureté directement contre son sexe, la faisant gémir faiblement.

_Réceptive en plus !_

-C'est pourquoi alors ? demanda-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

-Juste pour t'allumer et te chauffer, rigolais-je pas trop certain qu'on pourrait faire plus que ça. Notre famille était tout de même sur la plage à quelques pieds de nous.

-Fait gaffe Cullen, c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux, me provoqua-t-elle en descendant sa main entre nos deux corps pour caresser toute ma longueur, me faisant jurer en soupirant.

_Tout doux mon vieux !_

Mais j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à me contrôler. Je l'entraînai dans un baiser langoureux faisant passer mes mains sur le devant de son corps poussant le tissu de mon maillot, libérant ses seins un à un, doucement, tendrement. Ses tétons se durcirent encore plus, réagissant à la fraicheur de l'eau.

_Ils sont encore plus beau depuis qu'elle est enceinte !_

-Tu sais que tu es une vilaine tentatrice et que j'ai juste le goût de te prendre, ici, là... soufflais-je au creux de son oreille.

_Toi aussi tu as le goût mon vieux !_

-C'est vraiment trop excitant… depuis quand tu fais dans les endroits publics, demanda-t-elle en bougeant son buste, faisant bouger ses seins au rythme des petites vagues, sur mon torse.

_Divine !_

-Depuis que je t'ai vu avancer vers moi dans l'eau…

Je comprimai ses fesses pour que son bassin ondule sur mon érection, créant une friction pour me soulager une peu. Je passai ensuite mes doigts sous sa culotte, faisant des caresses à ses lèvres intimes.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et elle bougea un peu. Je sentis sa culotte tomber de son corps et je levai les yeux alors qu'elle la nouait sur le devant de sont juste au centre de ses seins. je

-Oh putain… tu veux ma mort ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'activa à faire descendre mon short. Je pris la relève sur la tâche.

-Je vais t'aider ma belle…

Je descendis mon short sur mes cuisses, libérant mon sexe encore plus dur que ma belle attrapa immédiatement entre ses doigts. Elle enroula fermement sa main autour et commença un mouvement long, lent, mais toujours ferme.

_Humm ! c'est une baignade satisfaisante ! pas vrai mon vieux !_

-Tu crois qu'ils savent ce que nous faisons ? demandais-je.

-Aucune idée, ils sont encore là ? demanda-t-elle en arrêtant sa caresse.

_Non ! continue bébé !_

Je levai les yeux pour regarder au loin, espérant lui dire que nous pouvions continuer. Ils étaient tous sur la plage.

-C'est l'heure de la collation. Carlie et Kristen sont assises avec les autres et mangent des fruits.

Jasper capta mon regard et me fis un grand sourire. Il se plaça derrière les autres et me fit un mouvement de hanches obscènes.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Jasper… je crois qu'il sait très bien ce qu'on fait. Il vient de me faire des gestes assez obscènes avec ses mains, ses hanches et sa bouche. Vraiment de toute beauté.

Bella rit elle aussi.

Jasper continuait de faire des mouvements explicites avant de me faire comprendre qu'il allait prendre une marche avec les filles. Bref, nous avions du temps pour continuer à faire ce que nous faisions.

-Oh attends… il vient de me faire comprendre qu'on avait tout notre temps, qu'il s'occupait des filles… euh… prendre une marche, terminais-je en mimant avec deux doigts des jambes qui marchent.

-T'attends quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant le mouvement sur son sexe.

Je ne répondis rien, mais glissai une main sur sa fente et y insérant un, puis deux doigts et commençai à la pomper délicieusement, au même rythme que ses mouvements sur mon pénis.

Peu de temps après, il retirai mes doigts et pris mon sexe entre ma main. Je vrillai mon regard au sien, et me branlai quelques coups avant de la pénétrer.

_T'as vu dans ses yeux mon vieux ! ça l'excite encore plus quand je me branle !_

-Edward… murmura-t-elle.

_J'adore quand elle murmure mon nom!_

Mes yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre ses lèvres et ses seins, ne sachant pas où poser mes lèvres. Je n'eu pas le temps de me décider que ma Bella empauma un sein dans sa main et le malaxa en alternant avec un pincement de son téton.

-Bella…. grognais-je.

Mes yeux ne lâchaient pas sa main sur son sein. Ma poigne se fit plus ferme sur le haut de ses fesses et je la pénétrai plus fort. Elle resserra ses parois intimes et l'excitation devint encore plus forte, le plaisir nous submergeait et j'en voulais plus.

-Plus… Edward… plus…

-Jouie Bella… murmurais-je en augmentant la cadence.

_Tiens bon mon vieux !_

Elle roulai des hanches faisant rencontrer mon bassin contre le sien et se mit à trembler lorsque son orgasme s'empara d'elle.

-Oh mon dieu… Edward… OUIIII….

-Putain… OUIII…

Elle se laissa tomber mollement contre moi et se me mit à sangloter. La jouissance la faisait pleurer depuis que les hormones de grossesse la submergeait, mais j'avais tout de même peur de lui avoir fait mal.

-Bella… dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

-Oh Edward…

-Ça va ? je t'ai fait mal ? demandais-je en faisant des cercles dans son dos.

-Non…

Je me séparai un peu d'elle, replaçai les bonnets de son maillot sur ses seins, dénouai sa culotte et la remit en place en attachant les cordes sur les côtés. Je remontai mon short et plongeai mon regard dans le sien et lui sourit.

-Trop émotive ? dis-je avec un sourire

Elle hocha la tête en souriant au travers ses larmes.

-Je crois que je vais devoir m'habituer. Je vais finir par trouver ça sexy, tes larmes… surtout quand tu souris aux travers, les joues rougis par le plaisir…

J'embrassai son front.

-Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime fort, je suis heureuse… c'est juste… trop beau… dit-elle en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour…

-Je suis fière de moi… je n'ai plus peur… et je suis devenue Bella, heureuse en amour, j'ai réussi… ON a réussi…

-J'en suis heureux… moi non plus, je n'ai plus peur… on va réussir ensemble, d'ailleurs on est très bien parti…

J'embrassai ses lèvres doucement.

-Viens, on va retrouver notre fille, dit-elle en me tirant vers la plage où notre fille nous faisait des signes avec les mains.

Voilà comment se déroulerait notre vie à présent, nous serions heureux, tant que nous serions ensemble..

**FIN**


End file.
